The Assasins War
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: ...y escribio: Fin.
1. Default Chapter

Fans Fic HxH; La Guerra De asesinos: 

Era una tarde calurosa, llena de luz, y cubierta por el calor de los últimos rayos de luz del día. Era una temporada de febrero realmente buena. Era extraño que no nevara ni nada así, aún siendo una estación fría en la región norte del planeta, aprovechar la ocasión de salir mientras durara era una muy buena idea, más aún si estas con amigos con quienes compartir esos bellos días, pero quien la pasaría mal, díganme? ¬¬... pues la verdad era extraño escuchar esos gritos en una esquina de la cuadra, una riña entre un joven y una joven, parecían indignados y molestos; la chica en especial indignada.

Que no! No pienso si quiera la condición de ir! – grito la joven, mirando furiosa a los azules ojos del otro joven.

No tienes una razón explicita para decir; NO! – le replicó también furioso. Ella se dio la media vuelta, pegó un salto enorme, y como un ave recién liberada extendió unas alas blancas, que resaltaban por la luz del sol.

El simple hecho de que digas, no, no quiere decir que sea un capricho! – gritó, y se alejo hacía el centro de la cuidad. El joven se ahorra sus palabras, no servia de nada decirle su defensa cuando estaba ya muy lejos. De limitó a seguir caminando hacía la dirección de la cuidad.

Al principio uno se extraña de ver gente como esa por esos lugares, siempre aparecía una que otra persona extraña o especial por el barrio, sólo por una razón; las Oficinas de Gin-Kay. La contratista, a la que un cazador con no mucha suerte busca un trabajo, relacionado con algo, y a su vez debe tener cierto su nivel Nen y la experiencia para postular y ser contratado. Ellos dos habían salido de allí ya bastante irritados uno por el otro, la razón...

... era un parque de diversiones de esos grandes con juegos que te matan del susto o que son interesantes para los pequeños. Sea como sea había alguien que no se estaba divirtiendo.

ahhhhhh ¡¡¡ por que no llegan? – se quejo uno de los tres, se estaban intentando distraer lamiendo unas paletas, uno de apariencia bastante mayor también comía una, y un chico de edad similar al que se quejaba, comía alegre lo que quedaba de su paleta...

Killua, no te preocupes ellos llegaran... – le dijo Gon intentando calmarlo, estaría de mal humor todo el día si seguía así, y no disfrutaría el paseo al parque de diversiones.

Es que Gon! Llevamos una hora esperando y ellos no aparecen! Y por ti no podemos jugar! – le replicó.

Gon, por que no jugamos mientras ellos llegan? – le preguntó Leorio viento un carril de gente en la montaña rusa gritando histérica.

Es que... me sentiría culpable...

Gon, dudo que Kidara encuentre divertidas estas cosas y dudo que Kurapica se suba a algún aparato! Simplemente subamos! – le replicó, los tres habían terminado sus paletas.

Pero aún así... – Leorio tomó en sus brazos a Gon, y lo metió en la fila para subir a la montaña rusa, cuando estaban metidos y quizás Gon no podría devolverse – Leorio.. Ay! Suéltame!

Como quieras... – ahora que no había peligro de que el se devolviera o algo así para que no se subieran en el juego, lo soltó al piso.

Ay¡ chicos no sean así! – dijo mirando desde el piso hacía arriba a Leorio, pero una sombra hacia que la cara de Leorio no se notara tanto, la sombra se hacía más grande, las demás personas no parecían percibir la sombra, poco a poco se hizo más grande, hasta que notó quien era.

Kidara¡¡¡ ya era hora¡¡¡ - exclamó Killua, ahora parecía de mejor humor.

Lo lamento, tuve un problema... – dijo intentando parecer no muy alterada tras lo pasado.

Y Kurapica? – preguntó Gon.

Pues...

Pues mira hacía halla.. – Dijo Leorio apuntando hacía la derecha, donde no había gente y donde Kurapica estaba apoyado.

...supongo que creen que soy muy aburrido para subirme a estas cosas, no? – les preguntó.

La verdad, depende de ti... – le respondió Leorio.

Ni siquiera me esperaron...

Vamos no seas así y ven ¡¡ - le dijo Kidara.

Ya vamos a subir así que sino; te colas ahora tú pierdes ¡¡ - le dijo Killua, Kurapica miró hacía la gente que esperaba... pensaba que les ofendería, pero que más daba una vez? Saltó sobre las rejas y se unió a la fila, los asientos iban de 5 en 5, por lo tanto fueron los 5 en una sola fila... Kidara se amarró bien la túnica...

Kidara, si no quieres está bien, iré yo sólo... – le dijo mientras se acomodaban los seguros.

No es eso, simplemente no quiero que vayas – le replicó y antes de que Kurapica pudiera decir algo el carro avanzó; una vuelta, dos vueltas, una espiral, de cabeza... en el fondo llegaron medios mareados a la salida a excepción de Kidara, Killua y Gon.

Subamos otra vez¡¡¡ - dijo con entusiasmo Gon.

Nunca más... – susurró Leorio..

Siento nauseas... – susurró Kurapica.

Realmente son unos anticuados... – les dijo Killua, como era posible que se cansaran con un mísero juego?

Kidara quieres otra vez? – le preguntó Gon, alegre – Leorio, no decías que estos juegos no te hacían ni cosquillas?

Eso era en mis tiempos...

Abuelo... – susurraron los 4...

Oigan! Está bien! Ahora les mostrare! – les grito, más molesto aún y olvidándose de las nauseas...

Bien! ¿Cuánto apuestas? – le pregunto Killua sacando su billetera... y los dos empezaron a gritar sumas de dinero...

No te gusto? – preguntó Gon a Kurapica, Kidara empezó a apostar con Killua y Leorio...

Me dieron algo de nauseas... – dijo intentando sonreír.

Kidara se va a burlar de ti – la susurró Gon. Kurapica lo miró, observó a Kidara, ella le envió una mirada de reto – vez?

Bueno, Gon, vamos a ganar esto; la meta es jugar más juegos que ellos... – le susurró al oído.

...me gusta la apuesta... – dijo Killua muy cerca de ellos – que apostamos? – empezaron a discutir, entre 4, sin incluir a Kurapica, lo que apostarían sería así; la competencia era entre los 5 y a su vez el que más resistiera con "cualquier método" podía tener cierto poder sobre los demás...

Están seguros? – preguntó Kidara levantando las cejas, estaba segura de poder ganar...

Si! – respondieron Gon y Killua.

Yo no pienso participar... – replicó Leorio.

Leorio, por que no? Que pierdes? – le preguntó Gon.

No pienso servir a nadie... y pierdo mucho – terminó. A Kurapica no le preguntaron, era obvio que participaría, sabían que cuando Kidara y él tenían un problema aceptaban cualquier reto para equilibrar sus diferencias y así no habían luchas por lo menos en unas 2 semanas...

...Kidara... – dejaron ir a los demás un poco más adelante.. – la condición es que vayas conmigo a la entrevista del cliente...

Como quieras, no pienso perder en un juego así... – lo miró con una mirada desafiante... Kurapica hizo un sonido como de respingo y aceleró el pasó.

Kidara a su vez hizo lo mismo, y al final, Gon, Killua y Leorio los vieron luchar por ponerse en la fila de un juego llamado "Dragón Batlle", constaba de dos ruedas giratorias que se movían de manera coordinada a gran velocidad, al subirse parecía que fueran a chocar, a la gente común le daría pánico, pero en este caso podrían cambiar algunas cosas...

Killua camino lentamente a la cola junto a Gon, Leorio tomó asiento cerca, el sol era fuerte, verlo con ese traje daba calor, ya que el parque funcionaba principalmente en el verano había unas maquinas que lanzaban un rocío de agua muy agradable y refrescante...

Leorio contó 3, 2, 1... el juego empezó, escucho un grito de "genial!" de Killua, y un pequeño "ahhhhhh" de parte de Gon, logró mirar un instante a Kidara, parecía disfrutar, a su vez Kurapica tenía los ojos cerrados, pero también parecía divertido...

Al final de la tarde, había subido dos veces a los mejores juegos del parque y a su vez todos los extras, pero como eran personas excepcionales, no se cansaban, al fin y al cabo, Leorio los miraba entretenido, hace mucho que no se divertían todos juntos así... en fin de cuentas terminaron jugando Piedra-papel- o tijeras...

En primera parte Gon y Killua jugaron primero con Kidara y Kurapica, tenían cierta técnica, mucha. Kidara y Kurapica quedaron juntos para ver quien era en último lugar, el que ganara en ese juego seria el que seria atendido por los demás. Killua se sorprendió al ganar otra vez a Gon, como In The Greed Island. Por otra parte Kidara perdió fácilmente con Kurapica, pero como hicieron un trato extra se molesto más que si hubiera perdido de manera común...

Cuando ya se iban Gon y Killua parecían entusiasmados, con aún muchas energías. Leorio los escuchaba entretenido. Pero Kidara iba muy molesta. En el caso de Kurapica parecía satisfecho, pero no muy contento.

Fue genial! – expresó Gon.

Sigo pensando que el mejor juego fueron las tazas... – reitero Leorio por quinta vez.

Tu crees? – preguntó Gon, la verdad se podía decir que sí, por que habían girado de tal forma que casi vomitaban al salir, todos, por que Killua se había subido con Kidara y Gon con Kurapica, y se habían puesto deacuerdo.

Gon, dinos que no! Todos salieron con nauseas! – le replicaron ambos.

Pero es que a mí me gustaron más las montañas rusas... – respondió sinceramente... por otra parte los otros 2 no hablan de esa manera, ella estaba molesta, y él resignado.

No hagas caso, era sólo un juego... – susurró Kurapica caminando por el parque unos pasos detrás de sus amigos.

... por que es tan importante para ti? – le preguntó. Habían tenido muchos problemas por eso.

Me importa, tú sabes, hace 6 años que no me he dirigido hacía ese lugar.. – con un tono algo sombrío le explico.

Si vamos a aceptar será la segunda propuesta, no pienso profanar el templo. Ni tampoco pienso prestar mi báculo.

Por eso quiero que vayamos ala entrevista, es dentro de 3 horas, a unas calles más adelante – tú habla con el cliente que quieras, y yo con el que me parezca más conveniente...

NO! Simplemente no quiero el trabajo! Que no entiendes? – Killua, y los demás se dieron la media vuelta, Kidara los miró – ustedes no miren! No es su incumbencia! – no les gustaba que Kidara se enojara, era peor que Killua, los amarraba con la cinta de su cabello y los pateaba, o los clavaba a la primera superficie cercana usando sus materializaciones. Se dieron la media vuelta, e intentaron reanudar la conversación.

Kidara, no lo hemos aceptado, solamente intenta ver si es posible – dijo tras suspirar.

_( Nota del autor: si me explico, hablan de un trabajo que estaba viendo Kurapika, por que necesitaban algo de fondos, pero el trabajo lo busco Kurapika, y encontró un par referido a la tribu Kuruta. El problema es Kidara, se rehúsa rotundamente a esto, si quieren saber por que, sigan leyendo...)_

No lo se.. Simplemente no quiero involucrarme... si vas a hacerlo hazlo tú sólo... – y se adelanto, e intentó integrarse ala conversación de los otros.

La noche avanzó, Kurapica estaba sólo frente a un gran hotel, algo esperaba... una figura se acercó...

Bien, sólo voy a acompañarte.. – dijo caminando a su lado dentro del hotel. Un hombre, bien vestido, con unos bigotes muy notables.

Jóvenes? Que buscan? – preguntó reteniéndolos en la recepción.

Buscó a Alaniz Brances y a Demeter Rowston – respondió observando un papel.

Ellos entraron separados, los dejare pasar si ellos los conocen... – observo a Kidara detenidamente... – Jovencita usted deberá esperar afuera, o tendrá que cambiar su atuendo... – dijo mirándola de manera lejana...

Kidara... – Kurapica la miró.

Claro, deme 5 minutos... – susurró, el baño era imposible no notarlo, decía con letras curvas y doradas en una pared con un toldo a sus lados "Bathroom", entró, al mirarse en el gran espejo, esa tarde usaba su vestido negro, el de siempre, pero como en ese lugar no la conocían y no tenía ánimos de amenazar a nadie, con un simple chasquido su nen cambió de forma, el traje se alargó, y se volvió un traje negro, mangas cortas con tiras en los hombros, dejando un espació libre en sus hombros, se alargaron sus mangas, hasta formar alargaciones sobre sus manos, el vestido se alargaba había abajo abriéndose de las rodillas hacía, abajo, forma pantalones bajo la falda, al final se puso La túnica roja de siempre, la dejo abierta y salió del baño, Kurapica estaba junto al recepcionista, este le miraba impresionada, no había durado mas de 3 minutos el cambio.. – supongo que ahora no tiene quejas...

Em si los tengo, sus pies... – Kidara no usaba zapatos, andaba siempre descalza o usando vendas en los pies cuando hacía frió... pero hizo la excepción, chasqueó otra vez los dedos, y algo así como unas sandalias, llenas de arneses envolvieron sus pies...

Contento? – preguntó, él no dijo nada, las sandalias habían salido dela nada, y Kidara uso Nen casi con la intención de golpearlo con la misma...

Eh... – Kidara avanzó tras Kurapica, hacía el hall.


	2. HXH 2 Charper

Transacciones X Batallas X Acuerdos 

El hall era espléndido, el techo era una cúpula de vidrio, las estrellas de aquella noche brillaban a través del cristal. Un mozo se acercó, ellos preguntaron por Alaniz y Demeter, él les indicó 2 mesas, una al fondo, arrinconada al final de la gran sala, y la otra estaba fuera, en el balcón.

Kidara se dirigió a la que estaba en el balcón y Kurapica a la del final del hall.

En el final del hall, había un hombre, tenia una cabellera muy abundante, de color castaño, se notaba que estaba usando lentes de contacto, pues el centro de sus ojos eran café, y el contorno azul... usaba un traje típico de los fotógrafos, esos llenos de bolsillos, sobre la mesa había un bolso negro, y cerca de la comida (espagueti) una pila de papeles sostenía el tenedor en medio del aire, mientras abría grandes lo ojos mientras leía un documento...

Kurapica en un primer instante pensó que no era él, pues le veía demasiado ocupado como para estar esperando a alguien. Un momento volvió poner atención a su plato, al parecer el documento lo había intrigado...

... entonces esto va dentro del registro de la tribu... – de pronto notó que la persona que se había parado frente a él se iba tras un instante... levanto la mirada... – ah! Tú debes ser el hunter... perdona... por favor toma asiento – rogó. Kurapica, dudaba que él fuera.. Pero cuando escucho su último comentario notó que si era. Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a un lado dela mesa donde no hubieran muchos papeles.

Usted debe ser Demeter, mucho gusto... – estrecho su mano – mi nombre es...

No es necesario, ya investigue sobre ti, y tu amiga que esta hablando con mi rival – sonrió de manera amable, Kurapica comprendió que era un hunter a su vez, pero sólo un haker, nada más... no tenía un nen muy poderoso, ni otra característica que lo diferenciara de otras personas.

Usted es un hunter haker, entonces sabe que ella y yo somos... – replicó Kurapica.

No eleves la voz así, por eso los contrate, no pienses que es para algo malo, más bien lo hago desde el punto científico, y periodístico – explicó.

Por que contrataría a otro hunter para esto?... – preguntó, esto aún le intrigaba.

Algunos hunters no debemos necesariamente pasar el examen del cazador para serlo... – susurró – se puede decir que como su amiga tuve ciertos beneficios al encontrar la cede de los hunters – y le sonrió orgulloso. En ese instante mientras Kurapica comprendía tomó su tenedor y se sirvió más pasta.

Ósea usted es de esa persona que fueron investigadas los cazadores y que los invitan a ser parte de la corporación...

Así es, pero en mi caso partencia a la lista negra, me pagaban por hakear sistemas, e creado muchos virus, pero estoy protegido por la corporación.—tosió un poco – volviendo al tema, usted sabía sobre un templo que se encontraba en su tribu? Se que puede ser doloroso, pero necesito que me diga... de todas formas le pagaré.

No me importa si me paga o no, respecto a esa información no le puedo decir mucho... – dijo int3entando no molestarse.

Ya veo, le duele el recuerdo... el problema es... – se acercó y volvió a susurrar – que el cliente que fue a ver su amiga intentara atentar contra ella... – volvió a su posición original, y junto sus manos.

...tiene un poder de convencimiento muy poderoso... – le respondió apretando los dientes – dígame los detalles y le diré si lo puedo ayudar... mi amiga se puede defender sola, así que prosiga...

Contra está persona se sentirá incomodada... pero si insiste... – dijo volviendo a su tono claro y sin misterio – tengo entendido que en su tribu había un lugar a donde sólo se podían dirigir las personas que habían hecho cierto pacto, dentro de ellos las sacerdotisas, habían unas dos, la mayor y la aprendiz, se decía que poseían un báculo, no se sabe como era, pero se valora en una de las piezas más finas y costosas del mundo, después del saqueo nunca se encontró, se duda que haya quedado entre las ruinas, pues destruyeron todo – Kurapica lo escuchaba detenidamente, con la mirada abajo... – pero el templo nunca se encontró, según unos escritos que se salvaron, tras comprarlos a un gran precio, se supo que había una Estatua que según se cree no fue destruida ni tocada, pues no tenía valor o no fue vista, todos los Kurutas poseían un talismán de promesa, las piedras de cristal rojo; encajaban perfectamente en las ranuras de los ojos de las estatuas de estos dragones... según yo, esto abre una puerta y activa un sistema, mire esto – tomó papel de una carpeta, lo deslizó con sumo cuidado hacía Kurapica, Kurapica lo tomó, no lo inquieto pues nunca había visto algo como eso – lo conoce?

... – lo pensó detenidamente, quizás había bloqueado el recuerdo, pero no, nunca antes lo había visto. La foto estaba en blanco y negro; era una puerta-trampa, tenía un rayo de luz proveniente de algún lado de la construcción, la puerta era circular, tenía inscripciones que nunca antes había visto, en el centro había una ranura, su forma llamó su atención, era muy parecido a... pero de pronto vio una estatua en forma de dragón, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, su aspecto fiero se disminuía por la falta de sus ojos... – no, no lo conozco, quizás ella sepa...

... voy a ir directo al grano antes de que me deje hablar con ella, esa foto fue tomada en blanco y negro para restringir ciertos datos, en verdad digo que necesito que me lleven allí, quiero entrar a esa habitación, pero no lo haré con malas intenciones. La verdad me intrigo la codicia de las personas para tener que exterminar a su raza, me indigne cuando empezó la comercialización de los ojos rojos, pero cuando supe de esto, me metí esto en la cabeza; "puedo ayudar a que esto se detenga", pero el problema era como hacerlo, entonces encontré toda está información, este templo es la clave para lograr el pare a parte de la comercialización y que protejan los ojos, que me dice? – preguntó con orgullo, se sentó en su silla, tomó un poco de vino de su copa, y miró fijamente los ojos de Kurapica -.. Por cierto tú amiga pronto se meterá en líos... supongo que esperas su opinión respecto al otro cliente y sobre mi.

Así es, las respuestas las daremos después, ahora una de mis preguntas es; que hace usted junto a la persona que llama su rival? – Demeter cerró sus ojos.

La verdad, seguí los pasos de esta persona, para que viera lo que ocurrirá en estos instantes para que compare las metas, es indispensable que usted sea parte de esto...

Depende de las circunstancias... y depende en parte de la opinión de ella... – Demeter estaba seguro de que podría ganarse la confianza de estas dos personas... Kurapica no pensaba decirle que si se llegaba a prohibir la comercialización de los ojos aumentaría, ya que con eso la gente los busca más...

Kidara de manera paralela a Kurapica, había salido al balcón, un frío invernal, y un viento la sacudieron... un poco de polvo intentó entrar a sus ojos, las únicas dos personas sentadas fuera con ese frío, eran un niño, y una persona que parecía ser un hombre. Se acercó lentamente, miró al niño, su mirada era entre siniestra y con un pequeño toque de brillo. Era bastante alto, calculo que tenía unos 10 años, era muy alto para su edad, lo hacía ver mucho mayor, sus ojos verdes, y su cabello entre negro y castaño, resaltaban delante de la luna... el otro personaje, tenía ojos entre verdes y azules oscuro, su cabello negro, y su mirada un poco más alegre que la del niño le hizo pensar que eran hermanos... el mayor fijo su mirada en ella mientras se servía un trago.

Buenas noches! – saludo levantando su mano y mirándola sosteniendo la pajilla con los dientes, el niño levantó la mirada, sus ojos se entristecieron.

Buenas noches... Alaniz? – saludo.

Dime Niz, quieres? – le pidió – tú debes ser una de los ojos rojos – dijo terminado la mitad de su bebida, tomó un encendedor de la nada, al igual que un cigarrillo, encendió el cigarrillo, y lanzó el encendedor dentro de la copa de su trago, el encendedor se disolvió en el aire, pero el fuego no, haciendo una pequeña antorcha sobre la mesa – no te molesta? Me gustan las lámparas de fuego – su voz no era exactamente la de un hombre, era más fresca, y menos baja.

No es lo que me interesa en este instante – le respondió sin sentarse en ninguna de las sillas que había alrededor, aso que habían varias mesas con sus respectivas sillas...

Por otra parte Kurapica y Demeter estaban en silencio, Kurapica mirada por el ventanal a Kidara, y Demeter se terminaba de servir su pasta, ya fría.

Creo que a tú amiga le gusta buscarse problemas... – dijo terminando su plato y mirando de reojo por el ventanal.

No sabe como es capaz y como le divierte – dijo un poco decepcionado.

Debe ser interesante tener que vivir con ella...

Así es, más otros 3 amigos, pero para ella el termino diversión sale de lo que nosotros llamamos así...

Es la única mujer en un grupo de 5 amigos? Debe tener mucho carácter...

Es correcto, y con semejante personalidad y arrogancia... nos metemos en uno que otro problema...

Le preocupa mucho lo que le pueda pasar? – dijo mirando con más atención a Kidara hablar e ir cada vez a palabras en tono más alto.

... – Kurapica no respondió.

Confíe en ella. – retomó su observación a la discusión.

Kidara había escuchado algo muy similar a lo del otro hombre, pero dicho de una manera más bruta, casi indignante. Pero sus intenciones de encontrar el templo eran distintas.

... usando el templo puedo amasar una fortuna y pagarte de manera ilimitada, si te quedas a ser parte de la exhibición... en todo caso tu eres la única que sabe como abrir la compuerta – dijo poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, su hermano se había dado la vuelta; observaba la luna.

Eres... un... – apretó los dientes, había discutido con él que no se acercaría a la tribu con esos propósitos, hasta que Alaniz le dijo estas últimas palabras, como si quisiera tentarla... – yo no voy a cooperar... La verdad deberías, por que el otro hará un museo de tu preciado templo... mira hacía la ventana... – apuntando hacia la mesa de Demeter – él que está allí debe se el otro... la verdad es que seria fantástico que él lograra hacer lo que pide, pero es una fantasía, yo lo único que te pido es que me muestres la entrada y me vendas tu talismán y el de tu amigo para abrir la compuerta.. No creas que fui parte de ese incidente, sólo quiero los tesoros, y te daré cierta ayuda para que baje un poco el comercio de los ojos de tú gente, y pagarte una buena suma... que dices?

NO! Es mi responsabilidad mantener esa compuerta cerrada... – dijo apretando sus manos – no es el dinero lo que me interesa – le envió una mirada de odio, y se dio la media vuelta, cuando iba a dar le primer pasó, un Ren se extendió hasta la puerta, era un aura muy poderosa... se dio la vuelta y miró impresionada a Niz.

Tanto Kurapica como Demeter sintieron el Ren.

La dejarás? Puede matarlo...

Su nombre era de una mujer... por el momento no hay problema.. Por unos instantes... – volvió su mirada a Demeter – usted no leyó sus labios, no?

No, no puedo hacerlo a está distancia, supongo que usted si... no preguntare que pasó...

Por otra parte Kidara estaba cada vez más enojada y más irritada..

Eres un hunter? – preguntó cambiando su mirada y materializando su báculo.

Ese es el famoso báculo? – preguntó mirándolo desde su silla. Su hermano estaba cada vez más encogido – ay! Kris, no te pongas así... te presente a mi hermano? Es lindo, pero un poco tímido, desde que perdimos a nuestros padres es así de melancólico.

...ve al grano, si no quiero; me vas a obligar? – dijo transformando el espiral del báculo en una hoz.

Si y no, sabes? Estás muy bonita así... – se relamió, Kidara casi suelta y báculo, a su vez le da un tic y se pone azul... Kurapica en el otro lado del hall, también se puso azul y le dio un tic.

Eres...

Sabes? No soy hombre... – aclaró su vos y sonó mucho más femenina – no ves que me llamó Alaniz? – Kidara cada vez estaba más atónita y azul... – se que es raro, no sabría explicarte por que es así... pero sea como sea debo darte la otras 2 informaciones...

Y cuales son? – dijo tosiendo un poco y volviendo a su pose defensiva. Eso de verdad le había afectado, no sabía como responder a algo así...

La primera es, que esos talismanes de tribu van a pertenecerme – Kidara llevaba el suyo en su muñeca derecha, lo miró un instante y volvió a mirar a Alaniz.

Y lo segundo, de parte de la federación; "toma tus armas pues la guerra a comenzado.." – su Ren desapareció – lo que te dije sobre el templo era mentira, sabía que llamaría su atención, por eso lo hice, la federación dice que la guerra de asesinos ya está por empezar, tu eres el 74.. Lo del talismán es verdad, y respecto al otro contratista, él tiene muy buenas intenciones respecto a tu tribu, sabía que tú otro amigo hablaría con él, así no estaría al tanto de que lo que yo hice es una farsa... – Kris había levantado la mirada.

Alaniz, alguien viene, y viene muy enojado. . . – dijo tapándose la boca con una mano.

Kris no me gusta que hagas eso, me desespera! – lo tomó de la mano y se acercó junto a él a la baranda del balcón – bueno Kidara ojala nos veamos! Yo soy el 105, y ojala podamos salir juntos un día! - y se lanzo hacía abajo. Kidara soltó el báculo asqueada, este desapareció en el piso, Kurapica apreció un poco alterado por la puerta que daba al balcón.

No preguntes... –dijo abrochándose la túnica roja.

No te voy preguntar nada... pero ya te había dicho eso sobre tú ropa! Te van a molestar algún día... eso te dije!

Era mujer! – gritó, y camino hacía el hall, Demeter ya se había despedido, pues sabía que abría una riña... y no quería estar entre medio.

De todas formas, te pido que empieces a usar este estilo de ropa de ahora en adelante...

No soy una niña!

Deberías ser un poco más conservadora! – replicó mientras la gente los ignoraba mientras pasaban y salían por recepción.

Se le llama ropa suelta! A otras mujeres no les dices eso!

De todas formas! – Kurapica, de pronto empezó a reír de manera suave– realmente nos peleamos por cosas muy tontas...

La verdad – Kidara lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, se largó a reír a su vez...

Era muy tarde, extendió sus alas; lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó volando sobre los edificios hasta el hotel donde estaban...


	3. HxH 3 Charper

Viaje X un secreto X Killua, Gon? 

Eran más de las 1 de la madrugada, Leorio había controlado sin efecto a Gon y Killua de dejar de jugar a lanzarle bolitas de Ren. Le quemaban la ropa. Dos veces ya había tenido que cambiarse, pues se notaba parte de su ropa interior y... (imagínenselo ¬¬ u ) ... el juego lo empezó Killua, estaba aburrido, se había visto como mil veces la película que estaban dando en la TV. Y empezó a lanzar las bolitas a ver que pasaba, pero pesó Leorio, y se empezó a quemar, Gon también hacía lo mismo, así que cuando vio a Leorio, correr golpeándose la camisa, lanzó otra... y allí empezaron a reírse.

El Note book de Kidara estaba encendido, el programa "suich and press", tenía varias ventanas abiertas, y así había estado todo el día, recibiendo muchos mail's, y sus usuarios desesperados por hablarle. Lo más impresionante era que todos sus contactos estaban disponibles, a Killua le parecía una manera de presión para que accediera a algo, poco a poco no pudo soportar, hasta que sonó otra ventana, tomó asiento, y miró la primera ventana...

Ross, the shadow manager: Kidara, estés o no, responde cuando puedas...

Ross, the shadow manager: supongo que Alaniz ya te avisó, estarás disponible?. Sabes que es importante.

La tentación de responder a algo así para averiguar más, impulso a Killua a teclear, Gon salía del baño y vió a Killua, pero ya que casi siempre estaba en el note book no se acercó a ver...

Darkmoon: mmm.. no sabría...

Ross, the shadow manager: no juegues, quien quieras que seas no puedes engañarme. Si está Kidara cerca dile que nos contacte por el medio acordado.

Darkmoon: cómo sabes que no soy ella? (Killua estaba intrigado, como era posible que lo descubrieran, pero siendo que Kidara conocía gente tan hábil, no serviría mentir...)

Ross, the shadow manager: no es de tú incumbencia, sólo dile que nos encontremos por el modo acordado. Como le han tratado de decir mas de 100 persona este día.

Darkmoon: se lo diré, pero dime quien eres, y para que la llamen.

Ross, the shadow manager: si no sabes de lo que se habla no puedo informarte de nada.

Auto mensaje: "Ross, the shadow manager" se ha desconectado. Desea reemplazar contacto?

Auto mensaje: no es posible reemplazar contacto, no hay contactos disponibles...

Demonios! – exclamó, ahora que sabía que Kidara estaba metida en un asunto, del que a él le censuraban, le llamaba mucho la atención, ahora más que nunca quería ser parte de alguna de las locas cosas de Kidara.

Empezó a revisar los contactos, el programa de "suich and press" de Kidara era mucho más avanzado que el de Milkye, cuando ponía "ver características" salía de donde era el contacto, de donde había sacado el mail, a que paginas iba regularmente. Pero todos a excepción de unos 5 que estaban en otro grupo eran la asociación de Hunter. Entre los contactos reconoció a Shendu, del grupo de Ritten (hacía parte de los 15 servidores de Ritten. Hubiera hablado con él, pero de manera simultanea se habían ido todos sus contactos...)

El programa de Kidara era tan distinto al que conocía que lo hizo pensar que era sólo un grupo de personas en especial... si supiera hakear... ya abría encontrado toda la información que buscaba.

La puerta se abrió, Kurapica, junto con Kidara con su nueva ropa entraron. Leorio los saludo y empezó a echarle a en cara a Kurapica que Gon y Killua habían quemado su ropa. Kurapica lo escuchaba fingiendo que lo escuchaba; esas travesuras no eran su culpa. Kidara saludo Gon que leía un libro, y se dirigió a la computadora, Killua se había desvanecido, si ella sabía que se había metido allí, quizás se enfadaría.

Killua al principió la vió revisar uno a uno los contactos, viendo a que hora fue su último mensaje. Killua había cerrado la ventana de la tal Ross, por que si Kidara le veía sabría que alguien se había metido allí y seria bastante lógico quien había sido. Kidara fijó su mirada en la esquina donde estaba arrimado Killua. Había cerrado las ventanas y revisaba su bandeja de mensajes de correo electrónico.

Baja – le ordenó. Killua temió que se enojara como lo hacía siempre, casi como una broma, pero esta vez no era molestia, era más bien como si lo llamara a una conversación.

Que quieres? – le preguntó, por un momento pensó que ella no había notado su intromisión en sus asuntos.

Escribiste a alguien usando mi cuenta? – preguntó abriendo un mensaje.

Si lo hice que? – la presencia de Kidara no le producía una tendencia a mentir, pues con ella no servía.

Nada, pero note dijeron nada que llamara tú atención? Por que supongo que lo que te dijeron te dijeron te incentivó a buscar, no? – dijo mientras buscaba un mail y lo abría.

La verdad sí – respondió, aún Kidara no parecía molesta.

Y te enviaron un recado?

Si, que te encontraras con ellos con el método acordado - dijo e intentó salir de la habitación.

Killua conoces otra organización que funcione de manera parecida a la del Hunter? – preguntó antes de que se diera la media vuelta.

No, por que? Sólo he escuchado sobre grupos terroristas o que trabajan para la mafia – Kidara se paró.

Te gustaría saber más? Por que se que te gustaría que te hablara sobre lo que decían mis contactos – preguntó – no respondas, llama a los demás y lean este mail, y después les explicare el resto – se paró, e indicó a los demás que fueran – Killua les dirá... – Killua estaba confundido, si la tal Ross no le había querido decir nada, por que Kidara les iba a revelar respecto al tema siendo algo "tan" secreto? Notó que Kurapica miraba a Kidara con una cara de " es sobre eso?", Como si supiera que era el tema tan secreto.

Al acercarse, notaron que el mail no era muy largo, pero tenía mezclas entre una letra y otra, incluso faltaban letras, haciéndose un poco difícil la lectura. Killua seguía confuso, si el tema era tan secreto entre los hunters, por que se los mostraba a ellos? Por otra parte Leorio y Gon parecían estar un poco intrigados por el tono de voz de Kidara. Y Kurapica parecía no muy tranquilo, pero parecía saber... "algo"...

"_° Comprnderas la °ituación, el caso se volvi° incontrolable, mataron a los habitantes que tenían un acuerdo °on la asociación, ahora si est° situación sale a la vista todos quedaremos mal, ya se autoriz° la guerra, pero con °iertas reglas, no podemos atacar la torre del centro del campo, por las razones que ya sabes, ° más aún, tenemos muchas limitaciones en la cantidad de personas disponibles o que se ofrecen para esta batalla. °unca pensamos llegar a este extremo pero ellos hicieron algo más allá del esperado a parte °e la matanza... es algo realmente impresionante, ellos mismo informaron que habían usado los cadáveres como marionetas, que si no nos absteníamos a que tomaran el libro empezarían a usar esto en varias partes del mundo, el problema serían las asociaciones afiliadas a nosotros, no podemos permitir que obtengan el libro... pero sa°es que la persona que lo materializó murió hace tiempo, pero se dice que pareció un conocedor, que era un hunter pero que tubo un problema con la organización y lo traicionaron, él dio la información a está otra banda, ahora quieren el libro para obligarnos a disolvernos, y tú sabes que si no somos organización °o podemos hacer mucho, no tenemos una fuerza mayor, Así que se decidió tomar la última opción; la guerra. Así que toma tus armas pues la guerra a °omenzado. Ójala tengas a alguien que te pueda acompañar, el tener más de 400 participantes no es mucho contra est° fuerza °" _

No entendían de qué hablaba, Kurapica sólo comprendió parte cuando dijo lo mismo que le había informado Alaniz; "Toma tus armas pues la guerra a comenzado". Para los demás no tenía mucho sentido. Pues no era algo de los que supieran algo, o respecto a la matanza de la que se hablaba o de la amenaza para la organización.

A Gon nada le sonaba familiar, lo único que lo inquietaba era el tema de la matanza. Por otra parte Killua quería saber más, mucho más que eso. Si era algo de este tipo, una amenaza para los hunters, era algo bastante grave. En parte muchos perderían sus oficios y a su vez empezarían muchas organizaciones clandestinas para ejercer trabajos para la mafia, un golpe muy bajo, pues empezaría bastante caos en las grandes metrópolis. Leorio al igual que Gon, lo que más le inquietaba era las palabras matanza y extensión por el mundo...

Kidara que demonios era eso? – le preguntó Leorio – que matanza?

Este mail me informa que una cosa que es temía ocurrió y que se deberá formar una guerra de asesinos, todos conocedores de Nen – dijo apoyada en la pared.

Y por que nos muestras esto? No tenemos mucho que ver o sí? – Killua lo hacía modo de sicología invertida...

Si lo tienen, de todas formas sabrían, estoy casi segura de que si fuera de todas formas me acompañasen...

Ir a donde? – preguntó Gon, se estaba perdiendo.

Esto comenzó hace bastante tiempo, muchos aspirantes que no había pasado la prueba hace unos 10 años siguieron a los aspirantes que pasaron la prueba. Aprendieron nen, y empezaron a hacer trabajos, estos mismo adquirieron pupilos que les parecían favorables de tener. Así empezaron hacerse más, estos empezaron a hacer luchas contra los hunters por los trabajos. Muchos conseguían robar licencias y cambiaban los nombres transformando, de está forma aprendieron más sobre la organización, uno de ellos, del cual sólo sabemos que es muy poderoso nada más, junto a todos los que pudo como él y se escondieron en la cuidad de las estrellas fugaces, pronto tomaron más poder, la corporación del hunter no se hizo problemas, pero pronto estos empezaron a deshacer los tratados hechos por los hunters, a hacer estragos entre países, destruir reliquias que por las que es había luchado mucho por proteger o restaurar, el consejo empezó a encubrir estos hechos, era mejor no echar a perder el prestigió de la corporación. Pero estos llegaron a un punto de ser una corporación tan poderosa que no podían permitir que siguieran expandiéndose, provocaban guerras para que los contrataran... y así sucesivamente haciendo la guerra con la asociación del Hunter – terminó. Los demás se quedaron unos segundos en silenció procesando las consecuencias para ellos. Si eran verdad las afirmaciones de su manera de trabajo era un problema muy importante para todos los que fueran hunters.

Tengo una pregunta, de que matanza habla el mail? – preguntó Leorio.

Pues...

Pienso que está relacionado con el libro que se nombra en el correo.. – susurró Kurapica.

Gracias, tiene razón. No se mucho sobre el libro, lo único que sé es que es un arma muy poderosa. Al parecer fue puesto en una torre en algún lugar del mundo por el creador del libro y su hermano, ambos están muertos, asesinados por no decir como neutralizar el campo que protege la torre. La torre esta en un lugar que no esta indicado en los mapas, por eso necesitaba dinero, tenía que comprar un avión y esas cosas... para poder llegar, no podía ir contratando a alguien por que nadie puede saber el lugar de la torre a excepción de las personas relacionadas. Está organización descubrió donde estaba la torre, mató a los habitantes; el trato que se tenía con ellos era no informar de su existencia al mundo, la consecuencia de eso era que no tendrían acceso a una mejor vida, pero a cambió les ofrecimos los recursos para vivir de manera liberada e ilimitada y una carga de artefactos tecnológicos cada año. El que les mostró la ubicación se cree que es un ex hunter que fue traicionado, yo no sé las razones. Pero el problema mayor empezó cuando intentó monopolizar la isla y empezó a matar a toda la gente, tomando a los que parecían ser útiles y los obligó a aprender nen para aumentar sus integrantes, todos los de esa orden están en la isla, mientras no monopolicen la isla no pueden deshacer el campo que protege la torre y el libro... eso es todo lo que podido averiguar – tomó aire, los demás quedaron mirándola intrigados. Más que nada nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de otra organización como la del hunter.

En el fondo no quieren que encuentren el libro y que cumplan sus amenazas? – preguntó Killua.

Más que nada que no se esparzan más.

Y tú tienes que ir – completo Gon.

Así es...

Pero sabes que note dejaremos ir sin nosotros, correcto? – siguió Leorio.

Si – dijo con un gesto de alivió y una sonrisa. Comprendían exactamente por que les mostraba una verdad del mundo de hunters.

Y sabes que si vamos tendrías que revelarnos esto, y a su vez no entenderemos al principio – culmino Kurapica.

No se para que siguen si ya saben todas mis razones... – los miró a los ojos, y después miró el reloj – lo único que voy a decir es; lamento a haber tenido que arrastrarlos hasta aquí, necesitaba un trabajo para comprar el avión...

No es un poco exagerado comprar un avión? – preguntó Leorio.

Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción... – Gon y Killua, discutían en una esquina, Gon negaba con la cabeza y Killua le seguía explicando algo...

...Kidara confía en nosotros! – dijo guiñando un ojo y apuntando a Gon con su dedo pulgar. Gon estaba en la esquina con una expresión de; "no quiero, pero tengo... pero no quiero!". Tomó a Gon de la mano, y se lo llevó casi a rastras hacía la puerta, tenía esa expresión que tomaba cuando algo muy interesante o un reto iban a ocurrir.

No quiero imaginar lo que se le ocurrió.. – dijo Leorio, y se fue a la sala de estar a ver televisión. Sin dejar de pensar "realmente no tienen remedio... pero al menos vamos a empezar otra aventura..."

No creo que deberías confiar en Killua, pienso que va a hacer algo poco aceptable para conseguir el avión... – dijo Kurapica, advirtiéndole; pero Kidara tenía una sonrisa.

No importa, el robo de un avión si lo puedo pagar, de todas formas son hunters, no creo que los sancionen, ni que los atrapen...

Por que los apoyas? – le preguntó un poco molesto, presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar...

Tú piensas que es malo, pero yo siento que se van a divertir, y es algo que no pasa desde hace varios meses – y se fue a ver televisión con Leorio, Kurapica otra vez parecía bastante molesto.

Tu no tenias una gran reserva de dinero? - le pregunto Kurapica.

Pues si, pero mi agente lo administra, y tiene estrictas ordenes de no tocarlo...

Entonces para que lo quiere? – Leorio y Kurapica se miraron, para acumular dinero, si no lo iba a usar?. Antes de poder preguntar, Kidara ya se había largado a su habitación

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, Killua tuvo que esperar mucho para hacer parar a un taxi. El taxista parecía borracho, pero igual subieron. Gon no decía nada, era obvio, como habían previsto antes; iban a robarse el avión. Y no era una idea que le gustara mucho a Gon, en especial cuando se trataba de algo tan grande como un avión... el taxista se paso medio kilómetro del aéreo puerto... pero como estaba al parecer un poco "volado" no se animaron a subir otra vez y caminaron los 500 metros de vuelta.

Killua, estás seguro? – le preguntó Gon aún resentido.

Claro que sí – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y mirando el cielo medio nublado.

Pero yo no quiero robar un avión... – le reclamó.

Vamos, será un préstamo permanente – dijo sin preocupación.

Pero...

Gon, no quieres salir otra vez? No estás aburrido de estar en ese hotel, yo no voy con Kidara por que sí, con ella en realidad las cosas se vuelven muy interesantes... No te vuelvas así, de todas formas solucionaremos lo que ocurra después, deacuerdo? – le dijo tomándole la mejilla y airándola, jugando.

Killua, será sólo un préstamo, no? – dijo más animado.

Así es – poniendo una cara de "al fin.." – vamos?

Fueron lentamente hacía el aéreo puerto, como los aéreo puertos tiene arribos a todas horas, tenía bastante gente. Killua arrastró a Gon junto al lugar donde se recibían las maletas, un instante una niña se puso a llorar, la gente fijaba su atención en ella... Gon y Killua se metieron a la banda, saltaron hacía fuera de la banda, pues está se conectaba con los aviones y con las pistas de vuelos, el hombre que ponía las maletas estaba escuchando música y revisaba una caja, que al parecer tenía su contenido en mal estado. Corrieron hacía un hangar, la gente de manera extraña no notaba su presencia, estaban usando de manera muy leve zetsu, era suficiente para esa ocasión. Cuando llegaron a un hangar donde había un avión nuevo, si pintura, sin numero de registro, ni algún cambio después de ser hecho, Killua se quedó mirándolo.

Killua, vamos a hacerlo o no? – dijo Gon, parecía que Killua era el que se estaba retractando, a Gon le pareció incoherente... (¬¬ U).

No es eso... – dijo suspirando y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos - yo no sé pilotear un avión... – Gon se quedó mirando, sin hacer algún comentario. Cómo no habían pensado en ese detalle antes?

Ahora que haremos? – preguntó Gon, si Killua no sabía y los encontraban allí, pasarían un mal rato.

Dame tu hand fone – lo tomó, y empezó a marcar con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Gon se acercó, decía "Kidara". Kidara sabría pilotear un avión? – hola? Sabes pilotear un avión? – preguntó, a su vez ella respondió – "Killua, como vas a robar un avión si no sabes pilotear... pensé que sabías... Kurapica, ya se... espera... oye! Está bien, algo Salió Mal!...ya vamos... quédense allí y que no los vean... (suspiro)" gracias...

Sabía que no teníamos que hacer esto... – susurró Gon, y Junto a Killua se metieron en el hangar, detrás de unas cajas de tapices para el avión. - Killua, te dije! – dijo con tono arrepentido.

Lo sé! – elevó la voz – Gon por que te preocupa tanto? Haz cambiado...

No lo sé, si se tratara de algo más pequeño lo haría, pero es un avión! – le replicó.

Ya veo, Gon el avión no tiene registro es nuevo, por lo tanto no pueden reportarlo... y de todas formas Kidara se encargará de devolverlo... acaso no quieres ir a ese lugar? A mí me parece interesante...

No, no es eso, no es por que sea interesante; quiero saber más sobre esa organización que mató gente sin razón...

Ya veo, pero que tiene que ver que te portes así?... – dijo, eso no iba al grano.

Yo no quería robar el avión!

Eso es todo? - ¬¬ U dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo! - y le sacó la lengua. Ambos se dieron la media vuelta, y no se hablaron los siguientes 15 minutos. Un golpe en la puerta del hangar los hizo mirar hacía ella, era Kidara que venía discutiendo con un hombre calvo, con Kurapica y Leorio tras ella, Leorio cargaba su maleta, Kurapica su bolso, mas las mochilas de ellos no estaban.

...que no me entiende? Si no me deja tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas – dijo con su típica mirada que ponía cuando hacía negocios.

Cómo cuales, quien eres tú para ordenarme que te ceda un avión? Que además es único en esta cuidad en su clase? – le dijo apuntando al avión con orgullo.

Leorio, puedes ver las fallas? – le preguntó a Leorio.

La verdad un par.. – susurró, mirando bien.

Él es un ingeniero técnico a mis servicios, veamos si su avión vale la pena... si no es así, accedería a prestármelo? De todas formas pagare las reparaciones - le dijo, observando a Leorio para incitarlo a que se acercara a examinar. Obviamente era una farsa, pero incluso Kurapica parecía sereno. Leorio se metió dentro, junto con el hombre calvo, y Kidara. Kurapica se acercó a las cajas.

Será mejor que suban pronto, ya vamos a partir – les indicó cerca de las cajas, observando si el hombre pelado podía ver algo. No parecía en desacuerdo con la idea, simplemente parecía haberse resignado – suban rápido, y que no los vea, Kidara está fingiendo ser una cliente que quiere el avión de manera privada, apúrense que Leorio no encontrará más fallas... y dudo que sean verdaderas... – susurró.

Kurapica tu no... – Gon intentó preguntarle por que estaba tan tranquilo y no molesto.

Gon, vamos! – los motores del avión se habían encendido... por otra parte Leorio seguía "sacando jugo".

Ve? Estas cajas en un caso de emergencia golpearía a los pasajeros si quisieran salir, se sueltan muy fácil... – Kidara había cambiado algunos pequeños detalles para que Leorio lo entretuviera mientras intentaba aprender los controles de la maquina... ella tampoco sabía, pero si había alguien que sí... normalmente no sacaba a sus sombras en casos así, pero que más daba? Sui manejaría, y Kun lo tomaría al hombre calvo y lo dejaría en el aéreo puerto, y volvería... no estaba mal...

Entonces esto no debería ir así – dijo indicando el carrito donde se supone que se llevaba la comida – debería tener un seguro...

Eso es todo? – preguntó el hombre calvo irritado.

...lo siento señor... – susurró una voz parecida a la alguien que conocía, pero que a su vez no era... – pero este vuelo ya no es responsabilidad suya... - Kurapica acompañado de Gon y Killua ya habían subido, el hombre los miró.

Ustedes... que hacían aquí?

Mejor preocúpese por ella – dijo Gon apuntando a Kun.

Que? De donde salieron? – dijo incrédulo. Kun lo tomó, salió por la puerta que habían dejado abierta al entrar Killua, Gon y Kurapica.

A donde se lo lleva? – preguntó Gon asomándose por la puerta. Leorio lo tomó del cuello, y cerró la puerta.

No te preocupes... – dijo Kidara saliendo de la cabina, cargaba las mochilas de ambos. Se las entrego.

Al fin y al cabo todos terminamos robando el avión... – dijo Leorio tomando asiento en una de las sillas, que aún tenían bolsas plásticas.

Y ahora todos tendremos que ir... supongo... – dijo Kurapica sentándose al otro extremo del avión.

O si quieren también se bajan, a mí me da igual... – dijo otra voz similar a la de Kidara. Kurapica de pronto se molesto y se dio la media vuelta, mirando por la ventana de su lado del avión... – la puerta del piloto se abrió. Allí estaba Sui, vestía de la misma forma que Kidara se vestían hasta hace unas horas.

Hola – saludo Gon, como si la viera todos los días. Paso un instante y Sui se puso a gritar.

Que? Es el único que se alegra de verme? - Gritó.

La verdad yo creo que sí... – susurró Kidara – aparte de mí.

Tú! – la apunto - como puedes decir eso?

Hola – saludo Killua saliendo del baño.

Ven? – dijo mostrando a Killua que ignoraba por completo lo ocurrido – los mayores no tienen educación!

Sui, cállate... – susurró Kidara – tú estás conmigo siempre, el que yo este es como estar contigo... – Sui se enojo.

Creo que voy a chocar el avión... – elevó su voz y cerró la puerta de la cabina.

No creo que hable en serio, o sí? – preguntó Leorio alarmado.

Si llega a hacer eso, Kidara la llamara a su cuerpo, no te preocupes – le dijo Kurapica, tomando su libro de siempre.

Por que no la saludaron? – preguntó Gon.

Kidara no es necesario que la salude, siempre están juntas, en el caso de Leorio... bueno Leorio... – susurró Killua.

...y en mi caso, ni hablar, ya saben por que – dijo Kurapica con una indirecta. Con esa parte de ella, siempre se había llevado muy mal, lo irritaba.

Lo sabemos... – susurraron los demás.

Así tan simple, Leorio empezó leer, Kurapica intentó evitar pensar que habían robado un avión, Gon y Killua estaban en la parte de más atrás del avión intentando saber si había algo de comer, encontraron una variedad bastante grande de cosas, al parecer el avión iba a ser estrenado dentro de poco, y había sido preparado con anterioridad.

El ambiente cambió con la entrada de Kun, ya que era aura atravesó la pared del avión. Miró a todos, no dijo nada a diferencia de Sui, y se fue a sentar muy atrás. Ella no estaba vestida como la última vez que la había visto. Llevaba como un abrigo muy largo azul, sobre un traje bastante peculiar, era como una mantilla que se terminaba amarrando en la cintura, debajo iba una camisa blanca, y su falda era abierta del mismo diseño de la mantilla, azul con inscripciones naranjas. Pero de todas formas llevaba un pantalón bajo, y como las tres iba descalza. Era la única de las tres que siempre tenía los ojos rojos, pero que no tenía las cicatrices.

Pronto todos cayeron dormidos, incluso Kun, Gon y Kilua se habían atiborrado con la comida del avión, y se había quedado dormidos en unos 4 asientos puestos hacía tras a modo de cama. Al fin y al cabo, Sui cumplió, empezó bajar la altura del avión. Kidara cuando dormía, dormía mucho... pero de todas formas la llamó y Kun, mientras el avión perdía el control se fue a manejar, nunca lo había hecho, pero de todas formas tomo el manubrio, apretó un par de botones y el vuelo siguió muy tranquilo... demasiado...

Una tormenta azotó al avión, Kun tenía casi la misma información de Kidara, de este modo sabía donde ir, pero no podía manejar contra una tormenta. Tomó el báculo, pues estaba disponible para las tres, lo alargó y la empezó a pinchar a su emisora. Kidara chasqueó los dedos de manera inconsciente y Sui apareció, Kun le dejó los controles y se largó dentro de Kidara. Sui había sido entrenada cuando estaba viva, para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero de todas formas, nadie notó el aterrizaje, a excepción del piloto. El avión estaba averiado; y así pasó la noche, con tormenta y todo, más un avión que no podía devolverlos por donde se habían venido.

En aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas... pero la más rara llegaría al siguiente...

El leve canto de un ave despertó a Gon al día siguiente, al mirar por la ventana dedujo que el camino que les seguía no seria fácil...


	4. HxH 4 Charper

Calor x Desierto x Cuidad 

Leorio pateaba furioso la cubierta metálica del avión, dejando una zona bastante hundida y a punto de romperse. Lamentaba que Gon los hubiera despertado, pues no quería ver las condiciones en las que estaban y las únicas 3 posibilidades que tenían.

1, que llegarán hasta el lugar donde se supone que Kidara, en esos instantes dormida, se encontraría con un contacto.

2, pedir ayuda, y permitir que el mundo se diera cuenta de la supuesta condición de la torre o lo que fuera el librito o todo lo relacionado con masacres, y toma de tierra... ¬¬

3, o esperar morir allí... ¬¬

MALDICIÓN! – pateaba más y más en cuanto pensaba en las posibilidades tan alentadoras que les había dado Kurapica.

...veamos... el motor está completamente quemado, las llantas no tienen repuestos, así que no podríamos despegar, y no tenemos casi gasolina – observaba Killua desde el piso, estaba tirado junto a Gon observando el cielo, y las fallas del avión.

Eso quiere decir que tenemos que terminar metidos con el asunto de este lugar? – preguntó, miraba una nube, se parecía tanto a una ballenita...

No, será escuchar a Leorio por unas 4 horas más gritar... – dijo mirando a Leorio, parecía que no se cansaba, ya llevaba 1 hora así, y no descartaban que empezara a usar un poco de Hatsu...

Gon! Recuerdas cuanto durmió Kidara la última vez? – preguntó Kurapica bajando de un árbol cercano.

Em... me parece que 5 días – dijo levantando su palma - eso es lo normal – dijo pensativo...

Y nadie puede despertarla mientras duerme – suspiro Killua, Leorio que había estado tranquilo tres segundos empezó a golpear con su maleta a los árboles dejando grandes hoyos en ellos.

Es mejor así, yo la cargare si es necesario, según el papel que nos dejo Kun debemos seguir hacía el este... – dijo Kurapica descendiendo de un árbol.

Que papel? – preguntaron.

Uno que dejo y que ustedes no notaron – respondió un tanto irritado – dice que sigamos hacía el este, desde él árbol noté que esta isla tiene distintas separaciones y un desierto en medio, ese es el que debemos cruzar – apuntó hacía la dirección del desierto.

Un desierto? Genial! – dijo con Killua con sarcasmo.

Tiene que ser así? – preguntó Gon, a quien le gustaría estar en un desierto?

Lo lamento, aquí explica detalladamente que hay que hacer, y algunos datos sobre la isla – dijo ayudando a Gon a pararse.

Datos? Que puede tener una isla de especial? – preguntó Leorio, parecía más relajado, el encontrar al contacto de daba algo de esperanzas... -

Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces los conocedores de nen con un trozo de tierra Leorio – dijo con recelo Kurapica – según la nota; "la isla fue modificada el año pasado, cuando empezaron a atacarla, un hunter pensó que seria más difícil de dominar si la isla tenía un clima extraño, así que cambio de la geografía de la isla, dejándola con varios sectores, todos divididos por varios desiertos. El punto de reunión es en el del centro, que se puede desde cualquier punto de la isla, si parten a las doce llegarán 30 minutos antes de la hora de encuentro, si no lo han hecho deberán apresurarse, yo despertare alrededor de las 4, y mis sombras tampoco están disponibles, si leen esto por favor no hagan ninguna idiotez en medio del camino ni se separen, por que el desierto es un laberinto que cambia cuando una persona se ve vulnerable. Suerte!"

Ósea quiere que la carguemos – dijo triunfal Leorio, con sarcasmo.

Exactamente, y ya es más de medio día, debemos partir ya...

Pronto Gon y Killua se metieron en el avión, sacaron algunas comidas y se sirvieron, e intentaron llevar algo para el camino, pero les regañaron, pues no era necesario, y tampoco lo necesitarían, solamente les permitieron llevar agua.

Ciertamente Killua avanzaba a regañadientes, puesto que habían muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado llevar (golosinas, golosinas...) , iban a paso ligero, no apurados. El bosque pronto empezó a perder densidad, la hierba era cada vez menos. Hasta que se encontraron con un panorama muy poco alentador, el desierto, si avanzaban al este, terminarían adentrándose en el desierto. Empezaron a caminar pesadamente en la arena. El desierto, tanto como la isla eran enormes.

A que se refería con que el desierto cambiaba? – se preguntó Leorio.

Sea cual sea la razón, no creo que un idiota como tú sea muy hábil solo en un desierto – le respondió Killua.

Niño! Ten más respeto a tus mayores – Leorio le grito, pero no pudo perseguirlo, el iba cargando a Kidara, y Gon cargaba su maleta, que pendía de su caña de pescar.

Si claro... – Killua le respondió con sarcasmo. Le daba igual, de todas formas era solo Leorio.

No gasten así sus energías – replicó Kurapica – aún queda mucho camino más adelante.

No creo que nos cansemos... – le contradijo Killua.

Ya veremos... – esa frase les cayó mal de cierta forma. Era tan alentador...

La verdad no se equivocaba, el calor los hacía cansarse, a despojarse de sus ropas. Leorio caminaba lentamente, había cambiado con Kurapica el cargar a Kidara, (que no pesaba nada, así que Killua, tanto como Gon también la habían llevado) todos iban ya muy cansados, Kurapica tanto como los demás se habían sacado sus chaquetas, y otras prendas que les dieran calor. Leorio en especial, llevaba su traje y su blusa abierta, que no daba mucho gusto verle... Killua estaba un poco más a gusto, llevaba su Jockey.

Algo curioso era que Kidara no estaba sudando ni nada así, su cuerpo era ligeramente mucho más fresco que el ambiente. Su ropa se mantenía fresca de alguna forma. Y también de cierta forma le parecía agradable cargarle mientras refrescara su espalda.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas, la verdad, los demás se habían dado cuenta de esta rara propiedad de Kidara, llegaron tras una roca y se sentaron con Kidara encima, (que parecía un muñeco que movían de un lado a otro). Faltaba media hora para las 4, pero de todas formas prefirieron esperar, quizás les ayudaría un poco que se despertara.

... al fin y al cabo los 5 se quedaron dormidos...

La roca que los protegía del sol, pronto ya no fue muy útil, el sol avanzaba, y el día también, por lo tanto, pronto sintieron el calor, Kidara, en especial que los cubría. Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía desfallecer por el calor, y el sueño. Pero la posición del sol le decía que estaban retrasados un par de horas...

Vaya... hace mucho calor – susurró mirando el cielo azul – se quedaron dormidos...

... por favor no te muevas tanto – susurró Leorio medio dormido – los vas a despertar a todos...

se cansaron mucho? – preguntó adormecida.

Si, hasta ellos dos se cansaron – dijo sonriendo, apuntado con los ojos a Gon y a Killua.

Tenemos que partir ya, no podemos retrasarnos más, o si no nos perderemos en la isla – dijo relajada.

Danos 15 minutos más... – él si que tenía mucho calor, su traje le provocaba sofoco. Kidara se levanto lentamente, y miró bien en que posición estaba.

Por que me pusieron así? – preguntó elevando la voz hacía Leorio, fue bastante para despertarlos a todos.

Despertaste? – preguntó Gon restregándose los ojos.

... Leorio no me digas que me estaban usando para...

que tiene de malo? – replicó Killua – nosotros te cargamos un buen tramo del camino y tu nos refrescas.

Pero... – no dijo nada, con que se defendía? Si había estado dormida. Se levanto para dejarlos pararse. Saco su celular de la nada, y lo miró un instante apretando las teclas que hacían un ligero "Click" al presionarlas.

Supongo que cambiaste la hora, no? – preguntó Kurapica, viéndola que no llamaba, enviaba un mensaje de texto.

Que crees? Tenemos un retraso de 3 horas; Ross no puede esperar tanto...

Tengo una pregunta – intervino Killua – es la misma que en ese examen que tomaste hace tiempo?

No, es mucho más simpática, y mucho mayor que nosotros - dijo con sarcasmo y caminando, automáticamente todos empezaron a avanzar siguiéndola.

No puedes explicarnos algo más sobre todo esto? – preguntó Leorio.

La verdad lo investigue un tiempo, pero después tuve otras cosas que hacer, así que quede en algo sobre unas reglas escritas en el libro de una torre en esta isla; según él, debemos seguir ciertos patrones al luchar contra el oponente que intente llevárselo, la persona que lo escribió en ese entonces confiaba mucho en los hunters para proteger su legado.

Que clase de poder tiene que lo quieren? – preguntó Gon, curioso.

La información hablaba sobre que el libro fue protegido por la torre, y una barrera de energía todavía presente aunque su creador haya muerto, el libro tiene 6 paginas que están en blanco, al parecer si se escribe un verso en ellas, cambiara ciertas cosas en la persona que lo escribe. De todas formas para escribir en el libro se necesitaba de una pluma que posee la hija de esta persona, pero me dijeron que la asesinaron el mes pasado, así que están seguros de que quieren el libro – dijo, paró un momento, los demás caminaban en línea horizontal a su lado, escuchando interesados, por alguna razón sintieron un escalofrío, Kidara había extendido sus enormes alas sobre ellos. Era reconfortante, producía ese agradable escalofrío en esos instantes de calor, y sombra a su vez.

Genial! – exclamó Gon.

No creen que nos podemos apresurar? - preguntó Kidara – no creo que les caiga mal correr... o una carrera... – dijo animada. Ellos la miraban extraño, acababan de descansar y ella ya los quería agobiar otra vez.

No crees que esta bien así? – preguntó Leorio, que no podía ir tan rápido como los demás.

Es que si lo hacemos así llegaremos más rápido – dijo cerrando un poco las alas, quitándoles sombra.

Oye! – exclamó Killua, el sol le golpeo duro en la cara – no hagas eso... y pienso que será mejor que corramos, por que no quiero estar más aquí!

Veo que estás impaciente... – le dijo Kurapica. Casi insinuando.

La verdad sí, quiero conocer más hunters, gente fuerte – dijo con entusiasmo.

Tú crees que hayan? La verdad después de terminar la isla de la ambición, no creo que tengan muchos rivales... – susurró Kidara.

Pero de todas formas existe la posibilidad! – dijo Gon con entusiasmo.

Si era para a lo que vinieron no se que hago aquí... – dijo Leorio bajoneado.

Puedes intentar trabajar como medico, no crees? – le sugirió Kurapica.

Es cierto, no hay muchos cazadores que trabajen esa zona: podrías tratar – le dijo Kidara con una leve sonrisa.

...por que no hacemos la carrera cuando llegue el atardecer? – preguntó Gon mucho más alegre, el conversar así le animaba, sin que se complicaran.

Supongo que sí, en ese momento empezara a refrescar...- agregó Leorio.

Probablemente ya estemos llegando... – dijo Kidara. Poco alentador...

Vamos, tú misma dijiste que querías! – le replicó Leorio.

Pero era para acortar el camino! Crees que a mí me gusta mucho el sol, o este calor? – le dijo lanzándole una mirada molesta.

La verdad tú estas mucho más fresca por que estás con esa ropa nen... – dijo Killua, como diciendo que se retractara.

Killua... – susurró Kurapica – si la haces enojar ella hará desaparecer sus alas...

Es cierto Killua! Ten cuidado con lo que le vayas diciendo! – dijo Gon.

La verdad es que siguieron con conversaciones de ese tipo, Kidara se vengó volando por su cuenta mucho más delante de ellos, tras que Leorio se molestará tras que ella les dijera que de todas formas tenía calor y el le respondió "lo haces para que no te pidamos nada, egoísta..", y a su vez Kurapica le dijo "gruñona"... pero la verdad es que se sintieron reconfortados al momento en que llegó la tarde, y el atardecer, refrescando bastante, y dando un momento de alivió al nen de Kidara, a lo lejos vieron algo pequeño, que brillaba como naranjo, probablemente el reflejo del sol en el agua, si lo veían todos, era por que de verdad estaba allí... ¬¬ pararon un instante, y se prepararon para correr.

tres, dos, uno; listos? No! – gritó Killua, todos cayeron de bruces al piso.

Que te pasa? – le preguntó Kidara escupiendo arena.

Nada, es que el cordón de mi zapato estaba desatado – dijo agachándose – bien... listos, tres, dos, uno... listos... esperen! – está vez, no preguntaron nada, le amarraron un parche a la boca, y Gon contó.

Tres, dos, uno, listos? Ya! – el correr como una carrera los hizo acelerarse mucho; llegaron en unos instantes muy breves, Killua iba último, pues para que perdieron por hacerlos caer dos veces así, Leorio falsamente se ofreció a abrochar sus cordones, bueno la verdad lo hizo pero de otra forma con tal de que tuviera que ir saltando. A fin de cuentas Kurapica ganó. El oasis era de verdad, tomaron a Leorio por los brazos y lo tiraron al agua para ver si era real... bueno si era, pero que mas da?

Este es el lugar de reunión? – preguntó Gon, con los ojos brillantes.

Si, ella también tiene que venir desde el campamento... veo que estás emocionado, por que? – le preguntó sentada a su lado. Tenía una mirada muy decidida mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua. todo estaba enrojeciéndose poco a poco, la puesta de sol estaba muy cerca..

Si, ellos son fuertes? – le preguntó.

Lo son, ellos son hunters entre los mejores 100, y otros entre los mejores 500, pero ella es muy extravagante fuera de combate, pero es astuta y una chismosa, pero es confiable – dijo relajada – al parecer nos apuramos mucho, nos adelantamos 15 minutos... – dijo mirando la hora en su hand phone.

Y por que vas a participar? – le preguntó Gon, muy interesado.

La verdad, tengo muchas cuentas pendientes, y creo que así resolveré al menos el 30 de ellas... – dijo con un aspecto ciertamente "bonachón".

Crees que pueda hacer Algo en esta batalla? – le preguntó.

No – Gon la miró un tanto desilusionado – se que te anima poco pero no puedo permitir que estés en esto; aquí tienes que asesinar sea como sea; y tú no eres un asesino y tampoco quiero que lo seas, tú estas limpio y quiero que te mantengas así – dijo mirándolo profundamente.

Es verdad, yo no quiero matar a nadie... – dijo triste.

Pero no quiere decir que no te vayan a entrenar – dijo con una voz reconfortante.

En serio? Genial! – dijo muy alegre.

Aunque no hay mucho que hacer... ya eres bastante fuerte... – dijo mirándolo de reojo – apuesto que tú también tienes un asunto pendiente... que caprichoso... ( ¬¬ )

... Kidara! –gritó Leorio, y la tiró de la manga hacía el agua.

oye! Estamos ha..- y hundió su cabeza en el agua. Killua bajaba de una palmera, cargando un par de cocos.

Gustas? – le preguntó a Gon – que te pasa?

Es que Kidara me dijo que no me dejaría participar en esto... por que no soy un asesino... – dijo tomando el coco, sin entristecerse.

Una batalla de hunters donde debes matarlos... – dijo Killua bebiendo el agua del coco – la verdad Gon a mí tampoco me gustaría que te convirtieras en un asesino; cambiaría tú manera de ser – dijo partiendo el coco con los nudillos.

Tú crees que cambiaría? – preguntó interesado, mientras observaba a Kurapica hundir la cabeza de Leorio y Kidara en el agua desde la orilla.

La gente cambia cuando se vuelve asesina; Kurapica antes no era así y tú sabes por que, y supongo que Kidara sería distinta, yo también sería distinto! – exclamó mordiendo fuertemente la cosa blanca del coco para comer un poco.

Cierto; son cosas que no se pueden cambiar... Killua tú quieres ser más fuerte? – preguntó, Killua estaba más emocionado que él respecto al tema.

Por supuesto, aún no creo poder vencer a Irumy – dijo botando finalmente la corteza del coco.

Tú crees? Yo creo que eres muy fuerte... – dijo extrañado.

La verdad es que quiero demostrarle a mi familia que no necesito más entrenamiento, por eso debo vencerla con ventaja – dijo echándose atrás.

Ya veo; yo quiero ver que tan fuerte puedo ser, para poder ver a mí padre... – dijo mirando el cielo entre naranjo, rojo, Rosado y celeste.

Aún crees poder encontrarlo? – preguntó mirándolo un poco incrédulo.

Por supuesto! – dijo tomando algo del agua del coco – no pienso rendirme nunca!

Gon crees que el este en esto? – le preguntó pensándolo bien.

Lo dudo, él sabe donde estoy, así que el escapara, por eso necesito ser más fuerte, para poder cazarlo – dijo con entusiasmo.

Por algo eres tú Gon; no creo que no lo logres! – dijo, en ese momento, los demás salían del agua, y se secaban usando nen.

"Ross" se acercaba con dos compañías... habían llegado ni un minuto más ni uno menos...

Kidara se quedó mirando un instante, Killua levantó su vista junto a Gon, las tres personas que se avecinaban llevaban capuchas, como los que van por caravanas por el desierto. Los ojos de Ross, que eran lo único que podían ver a parte de sus pies, sus ojos eran muy penetrantes, el perfilador había hecho que sus ojos se vieran atrayentes, y extrañamente eran de un color lila. Sus compañero(a)s tenían los ojos castaños, e incluso la misma altura. Sus presencias eran muy notorias, llegaban al punto de llegar a intimidar.

A Killua le dio algo de sarcasmo ver a Kidara, Kurapica y Leorio estar allí secándose mientras una persona que parecía no tomar las cosas a la ligera los miraba.

Kidara... – susurró Kurapica, mirando de reojo hacía a tras.

Sí, ya me había dado cuenta; esa mujer siempre logra que su presencia sea notoria – dijo amarrándose el cabello, aún húmedo.

Ella es Ross? – preguntó Leorio, el ver sus ojos ya lo había hecho tomar interés.

Que crees? – le dijo Kurapica, con una expresión como de "no te impresiones".

... veo que trajiste compañía – dijo la voz de la que era Ross – y no parece ser gran cosa.

Dime que tú no trajiste, son mis compañeros, tiene algo de malo? – preguntó poniéndose otra vez la túnica, ya seca; la tarde empezaba a enfriar.

No te avergüenzas de estar en esas condiciones? Se supone que deberías estar bien presentada – dijo con una mirada de desdén.

Dime que tú no llevas esos trajes traslucidos, ni esas joyas doradas bajo la capucha – Ross cerró los ojos, al parecer Kidara había dado en el clavo.

Ese es mi estilo, pero al menos no estoy mojada..

...oye! tú crees que el sudor se limpia solo? – le preguntó Killua caminando con las manos en la cabeza.

Niño yo no sudo; y no me hagas problemas – dijo con una mirada que intentaba intimidarlo, pero como es "él" era muy dudoso que lo lograra.

Ross te presento a Gon Freecss y Killua Zaoldyeck, mis posibles pupilos – dijo Kidara acercándose a ellos.

Pupilos? – preguntaron los demás a excepción de los acompañantes de Ross.

Zaoldyeck? Freecss? – la mujer se bajo el gorro de la capucha, mostrando un rostro propio femenino, con una piel tostada, una mascarilla de maquillaje muy sencilla, su cabello era color café, amarrado por una gasa, y en su frente una cadena dorada con una perla color nácar que se veía ciertamente exagerada. Este rostro se limito a sonreír – tienes por pupilos al hijo de uno de los mejores hunters y el predecesor de una gran familia de asesinos?

Mmm déjame pensar... – dijo con una mirada que aparentaba pensar - no, son mis amigos – Gon y Killua se quedaron mirando tanto a Kidara como a Ross. Primero a Ross por saber quienes eran, y a Kidara por la respuesta.

Amigos? Desde cuando aceptas que tienes amigos? – preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción – la verdad no me extraña; te presento a mis pupilas por el momento; las hermanas Ann y Laine – dijo, en ese mismo momento ambas bajaron sus capuchas, era idénticas, lo único distinto en ellas eran sus cabellos, el de una era negro y el dela otra castaño muy claro, las hacían ver como si fueran el lado bueno y malo de una misma persona.

Lo sé; les explique todo lo que sabia así que deberás dejarlos pasar – pero los otros no entendían a que ser referían con pupilos exactamente – y podrías explicarles como funcionan las cosas aquí – antes de que Leorio pudiera preguntar algo.

Se nota que dejaste el caso hace tiempo, muchas informaciones han cambiado, si me permiten, en esa arboleda de allí – dijo apuntando un punto verdoso en el horizonte – hay un vehículo, así llegaremos a la cuidad.

Cuidad? Vehículo? – se preguntaban los demás.

Cuando edificaron el proyecto de la cuidad? – preguntó Kidara ya corriendo bastante más adelante, dejando a los demás a excepción de Ann y Laine que las seguían perfectamente, se habían quedado congelados pensando - ...oigan! apúrense o tendrán un largo tramo que correr!

Por que no avisas cuando partes! – le gritó Killua.

Muchas gracias! – gritó con sarcasmo Kurapica.

En la arboleda, entre medio había un monte de tierra que no se notaba a simple vista, y que tampoco llamaba la atención, abajo había un Jeep, de color negro. Ross camino lentamente hasta él, con su dedo toco la cerradura y sonó un suave "clic", y las cerraduras de abrieron. Todos entraron apretados, se sentían como una lata de sardinas.

por que no lo usaron antes? – preguntó Leorio – así no deberían haber caminado.

El problema es que se activa con nen, fuera de está zona no se puede usar nen, los mercenarios sabrán que estamos en esta zona de la isla; y esa no es la idea – contesto Ann.

Ósea que tiene censores; quiere decir que saben que ustedes están aquí, por que no los han atacado? – preguntó Killua poniendo su pie sobre la cara de Gon, realmente iban muy apretados, Laine y Ann iban juntas adelante, y ellos 5 detrás, constaba que el jeep no era muy grande.

Ciertamente saben que estamos, pero no atacan por la torre del libro – contesto Laine.

Torre? – preguntaron los demás.

El libro esta el una torre que lo protege; la torre parte a la mitad la isla, la gente con intenciones de batalla no puede pasar la barrera – dijo casi gritando Ross cuando saltaban una duna, y los tripulantes saltaban chocando sus cabezas contra el techo del vehículo.

Así en este lugar el libro lo decide todo; Ross eso que está allí es él proyecto del que hablamos el año pasado? – preguntó Kidara apuntando un punto en el horizonte entre dos montañas.

Si, lo es, tú proyecto fue tomado muy en cuenta, pero allí sólo están los postulantes para esto, tenemos un límite para las personas que podemos llegar a entrenar.

Entonces...

Maldición! Podrían explicarnos algo ahora que estamos aquí? – preguntó Killua a gritos. Ross detuvo el auto.

Vamos a cenar en la ciudad , allí les explicaremos lo que se les ocurra preguntar – dijo Ross cortante.

Por primera vez en el camino se quedaron callados, algo en la atmósfera dentro de aquel apretado jeep evitaba que sintieran los deseos de hablar.

Poco a poco se vieron algunas construcciones, y vieron una pequeña cuidad, como una mini metrópolis. Realmente era algo curioso, habían todo tipo de cosas que tenían las grandes ciudades, en un lugar que era prácticamente un pueblo. Podían ver muchas luces de neon, y muchos jóvenes caminando de un lado a otro. Gon notó que todos llevaban unas bandas en sus brazos derechos, de distintos tonos, y distintos signos.

Ross se acercó a más velocidad, ya era de noche, antes de acercarse mucho al pueblo lograron ver una luna grande, al entrar a la cuidad las luces opacaban aquello llevándolos a un ambiente nocturno como las vegas.

que alivio! – exclamó Killua estirando los brazos al salir del jeep.

Es cierto, en especial después de que Leorio se... – intentó decir Gon, pero Leorio le tapo la boca mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

... ciertamente por unos instantes el jeep apestaba... – susurró Kidara ¬¬

... de donde sacaste a ese tipo? – preguntó Ross caminando hacía una zona donde no habían luces de neon y donde realmente se descansaba la vista.

La verdad es que si es mi amigo, pero... realmente me avergüenza en muchos casos – dijo Kidara tapándose la mitad de la cara con su mano.

Cierto! Señorita Ross debe decirle a la señorita Kidara lo del nen – dijo Ann a Ross con un tono muy humilde, como si fuera una sirvienta.

Es verdad, casi lo olvidaba; Kidara debes usar ropa que no sea de nen, no puedes usar tú aura aquí; me harías el favor? – preguntó.

Por que? La cantidad es mínima, anteriormente no lo descubrieron – dijo mirándose la túnica.

Pero es por seguridad y Haku me regañara – dijo caminando por la calle directamente a una tienda de ropa.

Lo haré, pero con una condición – dijo suspirando – tú no me elijas la ropa! Consta que lo hago sólo por eso.

Killua no deberías reírte... – susurró Gon a Killua que se reía solo.

Es que no lo pude evitar... – por un instante se imagino a Kidara vestida como Ross, como una bailarina exótica... ¬¬

Ya entiendo por que no quieres que no... – dijo Kurapica intentando reír, era obvio que era muy complicado para ella en especial vestirse, si no es a su capricho.

Entonces como le hará? – preguntó Leorio, al oído de Kurapica.

Por que tengo que saberlo yo? – le preguntó, sintiéndose como si le insinuara algo.

Leorio que estás pensando? – preguntó Gon al verlo bastante pensativo.

Nada... – y miraba a Ross con los ojos muy grandes.

Se nota que este viejo no tiene remedio, no se le a quitado lo baka (tonto, imbecil) – dijo Killua caminando junto a Gon dejando a Leorio atrás mientras se seguía imaginando algo.

Kidara iba cohibida, todos la seguían casi corriendo, hasta llegar al punto en que se alejó corriendo. Simplemente la perdieron de vista, a la hora volvía con una bolsa en la mano, y vestida muy sencillo; un chaleco color beige con una blusa blanca abajo, y pantalones parecidos a los acostumbraba usar Killua. Iba muy sonrojada.

Ninguno le dijo nada, no se veía nada mal, Killua se sintió extraño, se sintió imitado.

Kidara, por que me recuerda a alguien esa ropa? – dijo Leorio riendo.

Es cierto, me recuerda mucho a.. – intentó decir Gon, pero ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

.. la verdad es que no tienes remedio – susurró Kurapica.

Miren así acostumbro vestir en otros casos... – susurró, como intentando aparentar que no le molestaba.

La verdad se parece a mí ropa... – de pronto fijo su mirada en la bolsa – esa tienda no es...

La verdad es que aquí puedes encontrar cualquier cosa – dijo Ann – sea como sea no podemos molestarla por como se viste, así que ahora podríamos continuar, no? – sugirió.

Espera – dijo Ross acercándose a Kidara – podrías hacer desaparecer eso – dijo pasando sus dedos sobre sus cicatrices – y por amarrarte un poco el cabello.

Ya... – y en un instante vestía distinto otra vez, era el mismo traje que usó en el hotel donde se entrevistaron.

Me parece mejor así, ni siquiera de nen, sólo intercambió con lo que llevaba en la bolsa – susurró Kurapica y se dirigió a donde les mostraban Ann y Laine.

Opino lo mismo – y simplemente siguió caminando, Kidara estaba muy molesta, al fin y al cabo debería haberse puesto eso. Pero el tipo del a tienda le había dicho ; " no! Así están de moda!" y a su vez se compro algo que a ella le gustaba. Solo por hacerle caso... más tarde le enviaría un regalo, como gracias a su genial idea, ahora Killua se sentía intimidado al ver que ella se había vestido muy similar a él.

Con un instante que miraran a Kidara y les daba escalofríos, era natural que se sintiera así, pero sea como sea tenían que comer algo, un viaje de al menos 8 horas sin comida y algo de agua por el desierto era muy agotante. El restaurante era algo realmente impresionante en una pequeña cuidad en medio de la nada. Era de 5 estrellas con una carta muy extensa. Al terminar estaban realmente muy llenos y se prepararon para escuchar lo que Ross había intentado decirles.

De todas formas, tuvieron que esperar a que Kidara se desquitara del vendedor, no podían estar muy tranquilos con la atmósfera que producía su molestia. El pobre hombre quedo allí tirado en su lujosa tienda, todo moreteado. Por otra parte todos miraban muy curiosos el pueblo, cuidad, mini metrópolis... como quieran decirle...

realmente es un oasis en el desierto – admiro Leorio.

Es cierto, pero por que construirían algo así en el una isla en medio de la nada? – preguntó Kurapica.

Siempre tienes que tomar otro tema para que las cosas pierdan su brillo? – le preguntó Leorio ya molesto, siempre tenía que irse a los detalles...

La verdad es que es un lugar para que se queden los postulantes ser pupilos – le respondió Ann.

... que son pupilos? – pregunto Gon.

Es cierto, entiendo vagamente a lo que se refiera en este caso – incluyó Killua.

Laine, explícales tú, por que después tengo mucho que hablar...

Que tiene que ver?... – susurró Killua.

Los pupilos en esta batalla, son los acompañantes de los generales, se supone que debemos luchar con estas reglas por que la isla esta regida por esa regla que puso la persona que creo la torre que está en la zona sur de la isla. Son 150 los generales elegidos en está batalla, a su vez ellos tienen unos acompañantes que son los pupilos, yo y mi hermana somos aprendices de Ross, ósea debemos aprender de ella, su responsabilidad, como la todos los generales es entrenarnos, está cuidad está llena de reclutas, algunos vinieron por su cuenta tras encontrar la información respecto a está batalla, y otros fueron elegidos por el consejo para que viniesen.

Puedo seguir preguntando? – pidió Killua.

Claro, en estos instantes es cosa de Laine responder – dijo Ross mirando por la ventana de la tienda mientras Kidara pateaba aburrida al vendedor, al gerente y una vitrina – Kidara podrías dejar de jugar?

Supongo que no saldrá hasta que se desquite completamente.. – le replicó Kurapica, ella aparentaba no escuchar y proseguía con la labor de romper cosas.

...que clase de cosa tan terrible hicieron estos tipos para que la corporación de hunter tomara la decisión de eliminarlos de está forma? - preguntó Killua.

Es cierto, Kidara comentó algo sobre unos asesinatos masivos – dijo Gon mirando fijamente a Laine – que fue?

Sinceramente fue algo terrible por mi opinión; ellos necesitaban un lugar para establecerse en la isla, así que atacaron la única aldea de la isla, y mataron a todos los habitantes, en otras ocasiones habían hecho cosas muy similares para ocupar lugares para atacar, pero la que hicieron aquí fue un problema muy grave, la gente que vivía aquí, eran protegidos por algunos países, exiliados, por esto la corporación entró en conflicto con varios consejos internacionales, pero tomaron esta decisión a causa de que averiguaron sobre el poderoso instrumento Hatsu que había en la isla y amenazaron con usarlo contra masa de personas para que les entregaran derechos – dijo mirando de reojo a su derecha, había un grupo de jóvenes riéndose y caminando por la calle haciendo mucho ruido.

Supongo que eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso – finalizó Killua.

Ya veo – dijo Gon pensativo – por que crees que lo habrás hecho?

Yo creo que es por que la gran mayoría de ellos era aspirantes al examen del hunter pero no pasaron – dijo Ann que había estado escuchando – supongo que les dijeron que algunos seguían a aspirantes que sí habían pasado, y de esta forma conocieron el nen, no?

Si, Kidara lo había comentado...

Oye! Reese! Que haces aquí? – preguntó Laine al grupo de jóvenes de la otra cuadra. Eran 3, el que respondía al nombre de Reese era uno de cabello castaño, con mechas teñidas de un color rojizo, y vestido con ropa típica de los jóvenes que les gusta seguir la "moda".

Ah? Maldición... – dijo él mirándola impresionado – no ibas a buscar a alguien? – preguntó intentado salirse del tema.

No se supone que deberías estar en el centro? – le preguntó regañándolo Ann.

Quien es? – preguntó Gon.

Es un compañero en el centro, el entrena con nosotras, pero se supone que debería estar allí, ya es la tercera vez que se fuga... – dijo Laine.

Agradezco que Ross nunca lo castigue y que nunca le diga nada al señor Haku... – susurró Laine.

... Laine, si le voy a decir – dijo Ross – la tercera es la vencida.

Que es el centro? – preguntó Leorio.

Es la base – le dijo Kurapica – no es obvio, por cierto, Kidara ya se desquito...

Por que la dejas? – le preguntó Leorio extrañado.

La verdad ella es así, y no me gustaría viajar con ella de mal humor – dijo de manera explicita.

Es cierto; como te llamas? – preguntó Ross mirándolo de reojo.

Kurapica – era cierto, ella no lo había preguntado.

Leorio.

Eso ya lo sabia – dijo dirigiendo su mirada sus pupilas mientras perseguían a el grupo de jóvenes a quienes les habían gritado de una calle a otra – Ann, si no los puedes atrapar te daré un castigo! Y tú Reese, Ishii, y Morvern, si los atrapan en los siguientes 20 minutos también los castigare!

Siempre están entrenando? – preguntó Gon mirándolos.

Deben hacerlo, pues son novatos, quieres tratar? – le preguntó sonriendo. Kidara salía de la tienda tranquilamente tras golpear a casi todo el personal de la tienda.

Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Kurapica parándose.

Que crees? – dijo observando a los 5 pupilos correr de un edificio a otro. Ann y Laine iban histéricas – Gon, Killua atrapen a los 5.

Desde cuando nos mandas? – le preguntó Killua sentándose, demostrando su rotundo NO.

Desde que entraron a esta isla todos ustedes estaban bajo mi responsabilidad, y aparte los entrenaran – le dijo mirándolo fríamente – si lo logran les conseguiré algunos dulces.

Que rápido cambias te tema... – dijo Kurapica insinuándole.

Deja de molestarme / se molesto Kidara.

... tengo una pregunta – dijo Ross levantando la mano mirándolos curiosa, tenía una paleta de chocolate en las manos a medio morder.

Si? – preguntaron al unísono, entes de que exageraran como siempre lo hacían.

Son hermanos? – preguntó pautándolos alternadamente con su dedo.

No – dijeron extrañados mirándose.

Oye! Kidara vamos a buscarlos – dijo Gon en el techo del edificio de en frente.

Si, haz lo que quieras... No es de tú incumbencia Ross – le dijo dándose la vuelta. Kurapica de pronto se empezó a reír ligeramente.

Entonces, parecen hermanos... – dijo sin entender.

La verdad... – Kidara le dio un codazo en las costillas a Kurapica .

Hay cosas que un hombre como tú no deberían decir...

Ross agradecería que te quedaras callada – dijo Kidara caminando en dirección fuera de la cuidad.

Te importa si trajimos tú auto de Cimaria? – preguntó Ross jugando con unas llaves.

Mi auto? - dijo haciendo memoria...

Es cierto! – dijo Leorio – puedo...

No – dijo Kidara sin mirarlo, recordó que él le había dicho que manejaba como "endiablada".

Pero tú tampoco manejes – replicó Kurapica quitándole las llaves de las manos a Ross, cuando Kidara intentó atraparlas.

Veo que sigues manejando mal... – dijo Ross alegre.

No te imaginas... – dijo Kurapica dándole una mirada de ironía. Kidara lo miraba a sus espaldas murmurando cosas...

Por otra parte Gon y Killua estaban ya a unos metros de los otros 5 novatos, no habían dicho una palabra, la idea era que no los oyeran. Killua pensó que Gon se había dado cuenta, pero de pronto intentó saludarlos, Killua se paró sobre su cabeza ¬¬, retrasándolos un par de metros, y a su vez haciendo que los delataran.

El problema empezó cuando ellos se acercaron, y Ann y los demás se escondieron, eran veloces, y sabían usar el nen. Gon tubo algunos problemas, pero fuera como fuera no estaban a sus niveles. Los ataques consecutivos a ojos de Killua y Gon fueron un gran error de parte de ellos.

Gon! Puedes dejar de probar? – preguntó Killua.

Pero...

Nos quedan 10 minutos, ya sabemos que técnicas tienen, así que vamos nos, quiero saber que nos dará Kidara! – dijo Killua con arrogancia, al terminar la frase, Laine, Ann, Reese, Ishii y Morvern se habían detenido frente a ellos.

Quien te crees? – le preguntó Ishii, era de una aspecto muy peculiar, a diferencia de los demás, su piel clara, y sus pecas resaltaban de los demás, como su cabello rojizo. Vestía casi de traje a excepción de que llevaba el primer botón de su blusa desabrochado, la blusa fuera del pantalón, no tenía corbata, y usaba un abrigo largo verde oscuro.

Nadie, simplemente tenemos que atraparlos para que nos entrenen – respondió Killua sin inmutarse, estaban indignados, inclusive Ann y Laine también estaban molestas.

...no le hagan caso! – dijo Gon poniéndose en frente – nos dijeron que debíamos atraparlos, si lo hacíamos nos dejarían entrenarnos – dijo Gon intentado que olvidaran los casi insultos de Killua.

Gon! – dijo Killua yendo a su lado.

Con que eso era, pero tú – dijo Morvern apuntando a Killua – no me importa que seas más fuerte que yo, a mí nadie me insulta así, y menos una persona menor que yo – dijo tomando con fuerza el arma que había estado usando para intentar atacarlos, era algo como unas espadas como un shuriken gigante con el centro compuesto por un anillo. Morvern también tenía piel muy clara, ojos muy verdes, cabello negro que hacían un contraste, y vestía con ropa llena de arneses que sonaban cuando se movía. Algo no muy útil...

Él hecho de que sean fuertes no quiere decir que desprecien nuestras habilidades – dijo Reese, guardando en un estuche que pendía de un cinturón, unos alfileres – pero tú nos estás subestimando.

Muy bien, luchare con todas mis fuerzas – dijo Killua sacando sus manos de los bolsillos, y lanzando uno de sus yo-yo's hacía delante.

Killua... – dijo Gon, él estaba siendo demasiado arrogante.

No te preocupes, quiero saber que tanto poder tiene a pesar de ser novatos, quiero saber si este entrenamiento vale la pena – le dijo al oído, al pasar a su lado.

Listos? – preguntó Laine.

Claro – dijeron al unísono todos los restantes.

Killua sacó su otra mano de su bolsillo, y sacó dos yo-yo's, los lazó adelante, contra Reese y Morvern, estos se corrieron apenas a un lado, Killua no se movió en absoluto. Gon usaba cargaba energía en sus puños, y espero a que Laine, Ann y Ishii se acercarán, los tres eran muy veloces, al saltar alto, se asombró al ver que Ann estaba arriba de él, que Laine lo estuviera agarrando del pie con lo que parecía su "cola", y que Ishii estuviera apunto de golpearlo. Pero su ataque no era suficientemente efectivo, Gon tubo un contacto con su cuerpo un instante, y lo envió hacía el piso violentamente. Después corto el "cola" de Laine. Y bajo hacía abajo. Allí Ann también lo alcanzó, ella llevaba Shuko's en las manos, y lo rozó levemente.

Quedaban 5 minutos.

Killua se había movido tres pasos de su lugar original, tenía a Reese atado a un yo-yo, e intentaba golpear a Morvern con el otro. Cuando le faltaba muy poco para poder atraparlo envió una descarga eléctrica. A ambos los azotó, ambos gritaron. Este grito llamó la atención de Gon, Ann, Laine e Ishii.

Killua detente! – ordenó Gon, parecía satisfecho, pero a su vez temía que Killua les hiciera mucho daño a Reese y Morvern. Killua de detuvo inmediatamente, hizo con un movimiento de muñeca que los yo-yo's volvieron a sus manos, estás las guardo en sus bolsillos inmediatamente, en su rostro se reflejaba cierta satisfacción.

Reese! Morvern! – gritó Ann. Estaba muy preocupada, corrió a ellos – están bien? – ambos se pusieron en pie por su propia cuenta, con algo de esfuerzo.

Lamento haberme excedido – se disculpo Gon.

No te preocupes – le dijo Laine – quien se excedió fue Killua.

Supongo que su personalidad es así, no? – le preguntó Ishii limpiándose la ropa, levantándose de entre los escombros dejados por él al ser lanzado hacía abajo.

Sí, pero no es una mala persona – dijo continuando con las disculpas.

No te preocupes Gon – dijo con una leve sonrisa Laine – supongo que de verdad quieren el entrenamiento, no?

Así es! – dijo ayudando a Reese a pararse.

...fue algo difícil... te llamas Gon, no? – preguntó Reese.

Todos son muy fuertes... – comentó Killua – cuanto llevan entrenando?

A lo sumo 6 meses – respondió Morvern rechazando la ayuda de Ann.

Es impresionante! – exclamó Gon – ya quiero probar el entrenamiento!

Veo que les emociona la idea... – susurró Ishii.

La verdad mucho, necesitamos ser más fuertes – dijo Killua acercándose, de pronto miró la hora en su celular – creó que nos están esperando.

Es cierto! Nos pasamos 10 minutos! – exclamó Laine.

Siempre tienes que exagerar con la puntualidad? – le preguntó Reese, pronto de miró – creó que oleré a tostado toda la semana...

Mucho gusto, me llamo Gon.. – dijo el mismo confundido.

Es cierto, no sabemos tú nombre! – rieron.

Me llamo Killua – dijo con una expresión mucho más amable, que cambió bastante la manera de mirarlo de los demás.

_Nota del Autor: Shuko era un arma que usaban los ninja, consta de un anillo metálico con garras, se usaba contra las espadas, era muy útil, pero no servia para escalar._

Los 7 se apresuraron, Killua y Gon notaron que estaban nerviosos, al parecer Ann notó que estaban algo confundidos, les dijo que a Ross no le gustaba esperar que los regañaría si llegaban tarde. Gon y Killua se miraron, que clase de castigos serían para que algunos se pusieran un tanto nerviosos.

Killua, debo advertirte, no a todos les simpatizaste mucho – le advirtió Ann – me gustaría mucho que fueras un poco más amable, o te harán pasar un mal rato, y no importa que tan astuto seas, lo harán como sea.

Por que? – preguntó Gon, que también iba pendiente, únicamente, Reese, Ann y Laine iban junto a Gon y Killua, Ishii y Morvern iban mucho más adelante.

Aquí son muy competitivos, por que si no aprendes de largas a este lugar, y te prometo que no es muy interesante si no tienes nada que ensayar, por que pierdes la oportunidad de que te puedan volver a elegir para entrenarte para la batalla.

Ósea vuelven a la lista de espera – simplificó Killua.

Vaya! - exclamó Gon. Ann se rió.

Ójala que les vaya bien, yo debo volver caminando al centro, nos vemos! – dijo Reese.

Por que debe volver así? – preguntó Gon, mirándolo alejarse.

Se supone que no debería haber salido, por eso debe volver caminando – les explicó Ann.

...Él no cambia, se asocia con quien sea, incluso con Morvern e Ishii – les informo Laine.

Esos dos son unos autistas, pero unos de los más avanzados entre los aprendices – siguió Ann.

Ya veo, tiene que seguir el ritmo de los entrenamientos para poder seguir en el juego...

Así es Killua, la lista de espera es algo muy complicado, aunque no lo crean cada persona dentro dela cuidad tiene un 7 de posibilidades de poder ser elegidos para entrar al centro. Pero dicen que van a elegir un grupo de aprendices para entrenarlos de manera especial por alguien... ojalá sea cierto! – dijo con entusiasmo.

Por que? – preguntaron Gon y Killua.

Por que tendrás más entrenamiento que los demás, me gustaría saber quien será el general que nos entrenará... después hablamos más – culmino cuando llegaron al limite de la cuidad, era bastante desolador, las casas y edificios estaban abandonados en esa zona, esa zona era como la parte fantasma de la mini- metrópolis.

Killua no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, si en 6 meses ellos se habían vuelto tan fuertes, quería decir que ellos se harían más fuertes de lo que eran en poco tiempo, y lo que más quería era tener un encuentro con alguno de los generales... alguno. Pero aparte de eso, sintió que Ross trataba demasiado como sirvientes a Laine y Ann...

Gon, en su opinión, estaba contento, las cosas no habían salido tan mal, pero estaba preocupado por Killua, un chico como él en ese mundo no parecía encajar muy bien. De pronto notó que Laine y Ann volvían a sus actitudes humildes, y serviciales, como si Ross las sometiera a algo.

Después del fin de la cuidad, se habían encontrado con los y los otros, caminaron por la pradera que diferenciaba el desierto de la cuidad, era una prado hermoso, llenó de flores y mariposas... no pudieron mirar el cielo estrellado, el cielo no tenía manera de poderlas, era como un domo que hacía que brillaran demasiado como para poder admirarlas. Pero no importaba estaban allí, y listos para cualquier entrenamiento.


	5. HxH 5 Charper

Injusticia X Furia X General 74 

Ir a gran velocidad en un deportivo era una gran tentativa, pero no podían prestar atención al paisaje o a alguna otra cosa, como los pájaros que los acompañaban al avanzar, que la luna se veía enorme, sólo podían escuchar a Ross hablar, mientras Ann manejaba. Lo habían decidido así para que todos los demás escucharan.

las cosas en este lugar son así, una mitad de la isla está dominada por los mercenarios, la otra mitad está controlada por los hunters, pero ellos no pueden pasar la mitad que nosotros habitamos de la isla por que el libro y la torre lo impiden, la isla también está protegida por un domo de aura, por eso las estrellas se ven así – dijo apuntando el cielo, todos echaron un ojo arriba hasta que volvió a hablar - según la información encontrada, hay ciertas fechas para poder pasar la barrera que divide la isla, la barrera impide que una persona de un bando pase a otra, en especial si tiene alguna intención de batalla, pero en esas fechas especiales, se realizarán las batallas, y sólo pueden ser con la regla de los pupilos. Y fecha más cercana es en 2 meses. También ellos deben hacerlo como nosotros, pero eso si nos superan en cantidad de cinco a uno, pero muchos son sólo conocedores muy lentos. La cuidad que vieron alberga la lista de espera, que son jóvenes y personas que son hunters, o que los convertimos en ello para traerlos aquí para que veamos si pueden ser entrenados y para sustituir las perdidas. Cada general tiene por responsabilidad entrenar a un máximo de 3 pupilos, en total de 150 generales, y mas de 400 pupilos, es decir alrededor de 600 personas en batalla. Los que no aprenden son despachados a volver a la lista de espera. Cada mes uno de los generales, va a probarlos; este lugar es perfecto para entrenar por sus climas... también...

Tiempo - dijo Kidara apoyando sus manos haciendo la forma de una "T" – mi proyecto no fue tomado en cuenta?

En parte, pero fue cambiado, déjame terminar... – dijo haciendo frenar a Ann. Todos los restantes dentro del pequeño deportivo, se fueron hacia delante.

Que temperamental... – susurro Kurapica, que se había frenado con la mano en el asiento delantero, y había evitado una caída como la de los demás.

Quieres callarte? Es un problema entre Kidara y yo - dijo quitándole el libro de las manos.

Ya, esta bien... – dijo Kidara quitándole a su vez el libro a Ross, para devolvérselo a Kurapica – que tiene que ver que seas mi maestra para que te alteres así? Si sigues así de gruñona, vas a volver mas veloz su posibilidad de envejecimiento...

Tu crees? – pregunto tocándose los pómulos en forma circular, como masajeándolos. Los demás en un principio se habían quedado atónitos al escuchar que Ross era la maestra de Kidara, y después se largaron a reír cuando Ross empezó a masajearse la cara.

Que edad tienes ahora?- Le pregunto mirándola muy de cerca.

42... – dijo sin parar de apretarse los pómulos como intentado sentir alguna arruga.

... – de pronto Killua estalló en risas, Kidara la miraba incrédula, y los demás se reían con pequeñas risitas, Gon no tanto, sabia que Killua le iba a decir...

Entonces eres una vieja - dijo Killua mirándola fijamente - como Bisuke tu también usas nen para manipular tu imagen.?

Killua puedes callarte? – le sugirió Kidara, Ann como Laine se aguantaron por no reírse.

LO VOY A MATAR! – grito, Kidara había tomado a Killua por la ropa, El se resistía, Kidara lo colgaba por encima de la puerta del vehículo.

No es necesario, por que le haces caso a un chico? – le pregunto, en esos instantes Kidara parecía la manda mas, y Ross la infantil.

Es igual que Bisuke! – exclamo Killua, cruzando los brazos al no poder librarse de las manos de Kidara.

Por que siempre tiene que decir eso?... mantendré distancia – susurro Kurapica internándose otra vez en su libro, para no tener que estar del todo pendiente a la conversación.

Gon... – susurro Laine, las indisponibilidad de los comentarios de Gon brillaban por su ausencia. Gon estaba Mirando a lo lejos. Y al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle en un instante, era extraño, su mirada estaba fijada hacia una gran construcción hacia delante; estaban por llegar al Centro.

Siempre ocurre lo mismo la primera vez... – dijo Laine mirando fijamente su ojos castaños.

En mi caso no – dijo Killua mientras Kidara lo soltaba para que volviera al auto.

Tu eres un terco, por eso no te fijas en cosas como esas – dijo apuntando a lo que parecía ser un estadio.

Que es eso? - pregunto Leorio.

Eso solo lo pueden ver los conocedores de nen, no es real, es solo una mascara para el campamento, si entramos verán su verdadera forma – dijo Ann suavemente, acelerando abruptamente.

Oye! Que edad tienes? – le pregunto Leorio a Ann, casi perdía los anteojos en ese aumento de velocidad.

14! – grito Laine – es mi hermana melliza.

Todo esto es genial! - exclamo Gon por primera vez en el viaje.

Es muy similar a un coliseo – comento Kurapica – por que le dieron esa imagen?

No lo se, yo no hice esa imagen! - dijo Ross – es un tipo maniático por las artes románicas! – exclamo – lo que se es que su simple presencia demuestra la emoción de la persona que lo materializo al verle.

Ninguno pudo evitar fijar su mirada en aquel estadio, aunque fuera una imagen nen, su presencia era muy llamativa.

Gon en especial, sentía una emoción muy grande, ya iba a llegar, desde el día que su padre le dejo aquel mensaje, quería mas que nunca encontrar a su padre, y esta era su oportunidad, se volvería mas fuerte y a su vez podría conocer la opinión de otras personas de Ging.

Mientras los demás seguían discutiendo, Killua se había quedado callado, no se había fijado en aquella imagen, le provocaba nostalgia, le recordaba a las grandes construcciones de su hogar... pero a su vez no era muy agradable, ahora si estaba decidido, llegaría a ser el mejor. Pero la verdadera misión era cambiar muchos aspectos. Ya estaba intentado cambiar su actitud respecto a lo relacionado con su instinto asesino, tendría que aprender a controlarlo.

Respecto a la construcción, era un coliseo, pero la fuerza que transmitía era impresionante, como la esencia propia de la persona que fuera el materializador. Era una estructura de color blanco, reluciente aun en la noche, sus detalles eran perfectos, sacados de la mente de una persona que quizás se habría criado alrededor de tales y tan finas construcciones.

Pero la verdad es que de esa forma se habían olvidado de manera prominente de lo que refería a las explicaciones de las reglas de la isla. Pero obviamente a Kidara le preocupaban mas cosas como lo relacionado con el susodicho proyecto y todo lo relacionado, pero al parecer no quería ser una persona mas ubicada al volver al tema tras lo dicho por Gon.

Ross, quieres continuar con lo de las reglas? – dijo sentada de tal forma que solo sus pies quedaban dentro del auto, dejando bastante espacio para que se sentaran los 4 de manera ajustada – necesito saber mas.

Realmente, ya no quiero... – dijo cruzando los brazos, y hundiéndose en su asiento.

Sigues siendo la misma maestra holgazana... – susurro Kidara mirando hacia a tras.

Oye! Yo siempre me cansaba por que tu eras una alumna muy terca! – dijo hundiéndose mas.

...escuche bien? – comento Leorio – ella era tu maestra?

Si, realmente no era muy buena alumna – dijo Ross mirando de reojo a Kidara; ella palideció...

No hables... – ordeno intentando no mirar la cara de ansias de Ross.

Ella nunca aprendió de mi lo avanzado, simplemente aprendió lo básico y se largo – dijo con un tipo de respingo – siempre se resistió a que yo le enseñara en especial...

No me gustabas para nada, eras de esas típicas mujeres glamorosas – dijo Mirándola a los ojos – sin nada en la cabeza, solo con la tonta idea de ganar dinero y ser una que otra cosa...

Mira chica! Yo te enseñé lo básico del nen! – le dijo como si intentara ser su madre.

Si claro, y fuiste tan despistada que una novata como yo, te descubrió! – dijo sacándoselo en cara, Ann y Laine se quedaron mirándola, el auto se detuvo bruscamente, Todos se fueron hacia delante, a excepción de Kidara Kurapica, y Ross, era como si los tres se hubieran pegado con algo al auto.

Que les ocurre? – pregunto Ross mirando furiosa a las mellizas.

Lo lamentamos señorita... – susurro Ann.

Killua de pronto sintió un gran odio a Ross, era como si tratara a Ann y Laine como sus sirvientas, como menores en todo aspecto. Gon tampoco se quedaba atrás observando estos detalles, sintió una pena por ellas, tanto como cierto rencor por Ross. De todas formas, lo que llego a decir Kidara sobre que no tenia nada en la cabeza podría llegar a ser cierto...

si se les ordena se debe acatar, deben obedecer cualquier orden de algún general! – dijo Ross con cierto tono de desprecio en su voz.

Ross... quieres escucharme? – dijo Kidara mirándola con un reflejo de enojo en sus ojos.

Si, claro... – Ross de pronto se topo con los extraños ojos de Kidara. Era cierto cuando la conoció eran negros, pero ahora no era algún cambio por nen, por que no la había sentido usar hatsu - ...vaya...

Vaya, que? – le pregunto. Kidara tenia un gran resentimiento en su voz.

Tus ojos, son azules, pero tienen un brillo muy extraño, y no son cambiados por nen... que te ocurrió? – le pregunto cambiando del todo el tema.

Nada de tu incumbencia, Ross, puedes dejar de regañarlas, no me extraña que se impresionen ellas dos, yo era una novata y te atrape muy fácilmente, pienso que fuis...

Kidara no me cuestiones lo que yo haga con mis pupilas, no son para nada tu responsabilidad. – dijo con un tono distinto, con un gran aire de superioridad.

No me parece justo... – susurro, Ross abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ves de poder decir algo se quedo así, Kidara abrió sus alas, y le elevo y se largo bastante mas rápido que el auto hacia el coliseo.

Realmente esta furiosa... – susurro Leorio mirando la extraña figura de Kidara pasar sobre ellos.

Supongo que nosotros también tendremos que bajarnos... – susurro Kurapica tomando su maleta y saliendo del auto.

Bueno, nos vemos allí – dijo Gon un tanto alegre y con cierto recelo en sus ojos.

La jefa ya mando, nos vemos – dijo Killua saltando fuera del auto cargando su mochila, y agitando su mano para que se largaran.

...que les pasa? – pregunto Ross indignada – por que le hacen caso? Es solo el general 74...

por el momento no tenemos nada que ver en este lugar – dijo Killua recogiéndose de hombros – así que le aremos caso a ella.

Nos vemos Ross – dijo Leorio acomodándose los lentes.

Ross se quedo allí, con sus dos pupilas completamente calladas, y ella con unas palabras en la punta de la lengua. Allí quedaron las tres sobre el lujoso auto, viendo como los 4 se iban...

Cuando ya estaban ya a unos 100 metros se pedieron de la ociosa vista de Ross. Pero pudieron escuchar su grito histérico a Ann de " ARRANCA!"

Realmente es insoportable! – dijo al fin Leorio.

Sinceramente nunca antes había conocido a una mujer tan poco considerada entre los Hunters – susurro Kurapica continuando.

Y Kidara estaba furiosa – completo Gon mirando el punto blanco que se veía en la distancia, que ya había descendido sobre el coliseo.

Esa vieja, es una de las mujeres mas arrogantes que he conocido después de Bisuke – dijo Killua, su manera de actuar pareciera que dijera que no le importaba tanto, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de odio muy notorio.

Miren... allí viene – Dijo Kurapica mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

...caminando llegaran alrededor de las 12 al Centro! – les grito Ross sentada sobre los asientos, recostada sobre el capo trasero del vehículo.

Así vas a engordar vieja holgazana! – le grito Killua, notaron a lo lejos los brazos de Ross agitarse de rabia.

...ahora que lo pienso, ella era bastante mas agradable a un principio... – comento Kurapica.

Pero al parecer es una mentirosa – continuo Gon.

Ya entiendo por que Kidara la descubrió tan rápido... – prosiguió Leorio.

Es una vanidosa... – dijeron los cuatro, con una expresión de: "no tiene remedio".

Pero ustedes también estaban furiosos – recordó Leorio.

No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Killua algo irritado.

A mi me molesto que fuera así con Laine y Ann – dijo Gon recordando tanto la expresión de Killua al salir de la cuidad, y su propia opinión, ambos se habían fijado en el trato que les daba.

Así que los generales tienen ese poder... creo que empiezo a entender este lugar... – dijo Kurapica pensativo.

Con tantas reglas me recuerda a Greed Island.. – dijo Killua con nostalgia.

Si Kidara es un general, y si a ustedes les molesto tanto eso, puede que ella pueda hacer algo al respecto – dijo Kurapica, Kidara no se había movido del techo del coliseo, su ropa de colores sobrios y sus alas blancas destacaban mucho en el domo color marfil.

Pero si Gon y Killua son sus pupilos, que pasara con nosotros? – pregunto Leorio.

Tendremos que tomar algún otro cargo – respondió – oigan, quieren una carrera hasta el coliseo? – los demás se quedaron un reto mirándolo; pensando el cambio repentino de pensamiento.

Claro! – dijo casi 5 segundos después Gon.

Bien, a la cuenta de tres... – explico Kurapica – uno...dos... TRES! – los 5 corrieron, no iban como una carrera de quien llegaba de nuevo, sabían que Kurapica lo había ofrecido, por que el divertirse (correr) o jugar a algo los ayudaría a descargarse un poco...

Kidara los miraba desde el domo, estaba furiosa, nunca había apreciado como una maestra Ross, ella no la respetaba a ella como personas, mas bien como una esclava que debía obedecer.

Recordaba que Ross abusaba demasiado de su poder. No valía la pena algún respeto a ella, era una cínica, la aborrecía.

En unos 5 minutos, los 4 ya estaban los pies del coliseo, se reían. Desde lo muy alto Kidara en lo único que pensaba era en que pronto no tendría tiempo para pasarla como amigos, si no como compañeros de trabajo. Lo que temía era que su amistad de debilitara, ese su mayor temor en este viaje. Por otra parte temía por sus vidas, ellos no eran tan poderosos como algunos aliados enemigos, por eso debían entrenarse. Pero el verlos reír y jugar como cuando no tenían sus preocupaciones y metas sobre sus espaldas la hizo sentirse muy aliviada, sabia que su amistad no se había deteriorada ni siquiera cuando estuvieron a punto de separarse en York o en NGL, sino que su amistad era mas fuerte...

no se por que me preocupo tanto... – dijo con un leve suspiro, y sonrió aliviada.

Tenia el poder del general 74, y la responsabilidad de entrenarlos. Y tenia en sus manos algo del poder de cambiar algunas cosas.

Kidara descendió lentamente, sus alas se deshicieron, y ellos la miraron sin preguntar nada.

Killua ahora mas que nunca quería llegar a un lugar destacado dentro de aquella isla, tanto como Gon, tenían muchas cosas que cambiar.. muchas...

Kidara los miro detenidamente, con una sonrisa muy extraña, poco común en ella, como de autosuficiencia.

les presento el centro – dijo Kidara de manera triunfal. Ninguno dijo nada, cuando ella hablaba en ese tono, era por que iba proceder a hacer algo. Cerro su puño con fuerza, notaron que forzaba su aura, al abrir su mano vieron un anillo, ella empezó a caminar rodeando la enorme construcción. Al caminar un par de minutos se encontraron con una puerta en el domo, en un principio pensaron que ya habían llegado, pero al abrir la enorme puerta, se encontraron con una estatua, la estatua de un ángel mirando hacia arriba sosteniendo una cruz a modo de balanza en una de sus manos, en la otra llevaba una piedra redonda. Kidara se acerco volando, pues la estatua media unos 10 metros, al parecer se había puesto el anillo y había encajado algún signo que llevaba impreso en su material, el ángel de pronto miro a Kidara, y movió bruscamente la mano que tenia la balanza, en un principio pensaron que iba a golpear a Kidara, pero el ángel, levanto la cruz hasta tocar el techo de la cúpula.

De allí empezaron a moverse las macizas planchas de mármol que hacían la cúpula, dejando paso a una burbuja, Kidara se elevo mas y toco la burbuja, entrando su mano dentro de ella. Notaron que a Kidara no le satisfacía mucho, pero se impresionaron cuando el ángel los miro, como si estuviera vivo y los mirara como si fuera "curioso". Pero unos segundos después dejo lentamente la cruz apoyada en la pared, y la esfera en el piso, y junto sus manos estruendosamente, al separarlas, la esfera dejaba a Kidara y entre sus manos habían unas letras flotantes que decían "Dark Moon Kidara, general 74". Y en ese instante las letras desaparecieron y el ángel perdió su movilidad, tras el mismo, se abrió otra puerta donde apareció otro personaje.

Era una joven, tenia el cabello entre negro y morado muy oscuro, sus ojos eran negros, con un leve brillo, su mirada era muy fría a causa del poco brillo reflejado, no parecía ser una persona muy agradable, vestía con un traje largo negro, zapatos, pantalones; todo negro, a excepción de una mantilla que llevaba en el cuello de color blanco.

DarkMoon, 74 – recito.

Zera Prism, 56 – respondió Kidara.

... – notaron una muy leve sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, ella presiono un botón, y un gas cubrió toda la sala y después de eso...

veo que no confías en ellos – susurro Kidara caminando junto a ella hacia la puerta tras el ángel.

Son reglas de seguridad – termino, y eso fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar...

El sol lo golpeaba fuerte en la cara, le molestaba mucho, Killua se sentía como si hubiese dormido sobre una cama de clavos. Pero no era así, eran unos sacos. Se levanto muy confuso, las palabras "reglas de seguridad" resonaban en su cabeza. A su lado estaba Gon tirado en los sacos y dormido de tal forma que pareciere que no le afectara estar sobre unos sacos de patatas. Leorio estaba dormido sobre una viga de madera, al parecer estaban dentro de un almacén de comida, habían sacos y barriles por todas partes. Vio Kurapica sentado en el piso dormido apoyado sobre una pared, y pensó que Kidara no estaba, pero miro hacia arriba, y vio a Kidara dormida sobre la viga principal. Primera pregunta; Donde demonios estaban?

Pero pronto escucho una voz energética acercarse, se le hacia un tanto familiar y poco agradable...

como los dejas dormir sobre mis ingredientes? – decía la voz.

No es mi problema, Haku me dijo que no había problema, no es para tanto, que la gente duerma sobre las papas no influye en su sabor! – exclamo la segunda voz.

Si lo hace – dijo todavía mas furiosa la primera voz – May, que sabes tu sobre cocina?

Bastante

No me hagas reír, no puedes distinguir un punto de cocción de otro...

No podía ser... seria ella? Otra vez, Killua cerro los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

OIGAN! Ustedes 5! – grito la primera voz al abrir la puerta, de esta forma el almacén se lleno de luz. Poco a poco todos empezaron a hacer los típicos sonidos, cuando no se quiere que se le sea despertado.

Que? – pregunto la voz de Kidara desde arriba – que la gente duerma sobre las papas no influye en el sabor, de todas formas tienes que cocerlas...

Kidara! Despiértalos, los quiero fuera en 5 minutos! Faltan 15 minutos para el desayuno! – grito con histeria.

Eres tu Kidara? – susurro la segunda persona, que respondía al nombre de May.

Si... – dijo con las palabras arrastradas – oigan! – dijo – se que están escuchando así que larguémonos, yo se que conocen el genio de Mench.

Si no se apresuran se perderán el desayuno, muévanse! – grito Mench apuntando la puerta con una cuchara gigante, Leorio llevaba a Gon en sus espaldas, era el único que seguía dormido.

...yo creo que si no te apresuras en ir a la cocina no habrá desayuno... – susurró May saliendo junto a ella.

Al salir el sol de la mañana los golpeaba fuerte, pero se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que se encontraron, cuando les hablaban de centro de entrenamiento en un principio nunca se imaginaron un lugar así, salían de un almacén de comida, y en el exterior se encontraron con un pasillo de aspecto lujoso ( para ser un pasillo), las paredes tenían lámparas con detalles de flores de cristales de varios colores, una alfombra de aspecto esponjoso cubriendo el piso, y el papel tapiz con muchas implementaciones color oro. realmente la imagen exterior del coliseo si mostraba parte del interior de las cosas.

Ellos simplemente siguieron caminando por el pasillo.

que clase de centro de entrenamiento es este? – pregunto Kurapica mirando el pasillo.

Realmente no tenia la menor idea... – respondió Kidara.

Y piensa que es solo el pasillo – completo Killua.

Todos los Hunters tienen vidas tan lujosas? – pregunto Leorio, cuando llegaron a un puerta de madera de roble, con motivos de flores y curvas en oro, Kidara abrió lentamente la puerta empujando la ostentosa manilla, que era de cristales rojos puestos a forma de una rosa...

Increíble – dijo Leorio, la sala de comida era simplemente impresionante; el techo tenia una gran araña (lámpara), y el techo pintado con un gran paisaje ficticio, todo tenia detalles en oro, y hermosas esculturas de algún ángel o personaje en madera rojiza.

Esto es... – intento decir Killua.

Pienso que es poco exagerado para un centro de entrenamiento – comento Kurapica, la sala estaba relativamente llena, pero no era así, eran solo las mesas, y las rotondas de Buffet – Kidara? – Kidara apretaba los dientes, y caminaba energéticamente hacia el frente, hacia una mesa con un hombre sentado junto a Ross.

Ross llego hace bastante al parecer... – se fijo Leorio – Gon... puedes despertar? – dijo Leorio moviendo un poco los hombros para que se fuera despertando de a poco.

Leorio déjalo, creo que será mejor que volvamos al pasillo – Dijo Kurapica acompañado de Killua.

Pero yo quiero comer – dijo intentando acercarse a la rotonda de panecillos.

Mira a Kidara – le dijo Killua antes de cerrar la puerta. Kidara gritándole a Ross y al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella.

Creo que no nos corresponde estar aquí y estar pendientes de todo esto – dijo Kurapica, cuando Leorio entro por la puerta, justo en la salida/ entrada habían unos sillones; allí tomaron asiento.

Tienes razón, aun no sabemos mucho sobre todo esto – acepto Leorio sin chistar. Dejo a Gon sobre un sillón y se apoyo en la pared a esperar. Pues ya no quedaban mas asientos...

Kidara en esos instantes estaba furiosa, mas que cuando se bajo del auto, mucho mas, parecía increíblemente ofendida.

Haku! Explícate! – grito golpeando la mesa, y dejando sus uñas marcadas en la superficie de la mesa.

...buenos días Kidara... – dijo Ross son mirarla y limpiándose delicadamente la boca con una servilleta.

No puedes decir buenos días primero? – le pregunto el hombre.

Por que tu estas haciendo esto de manera poco lógica! – exclamo – BUENOS DIAS!

...gracias – dijo dejando la taza de café – por que tengo que darte explicaciones?

Por que tu eres quien dirige todo esto! – dijo aguantándose, y sin gritar unidamente elevar la voz.

Entonces dinos que es lo que te molesta – dijo Ross con un toque muy refinado al pintarse los labios de color lila chillón.

Todo! – grito. Los demás generales no se dignaban a mirar hacia la disputa, como si la persona que la estaba provocando fuera menos.

Decidimos hacer todo esto mas cómodo, de todas formas no necesitamos entrenar mas, son solo los pupilos quienes necesitan el entrenamiento y todos los generales de números superiores al 50 – respondió Haku.

Haku! – grito – esa no era la idea del proyecto! Según el consejo mi plano de diseño era el adecuado y fue puesto como la base del proyecto! – cada estaba mas enojada, pero gritaba menos, como si estuviera acumulando su enojo.

Era una "base" – tomo café – simplemente la cambiamos.

Pero la usamos para el campamento de los pupilos – completo Ross.

Ross estoy hablando con Haku, general 2 – Ross la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sus labios se fruncieron.

Que tiene que tengamos para nosotros un lugar así? – pregunto fuertemente, como intentado de que no se notara lo enojada que estaba ella.

Que paso con los pupilos! Dime! Ellos no deberían estar también aquí desayunando con los generales? – pregunto golpeando una vez mas la mesa, esta ves rompiéndola, pero no influyo en nada, todo lo que estaba en la mesa ya habían sido retirados con anterioridad unos segundos antes.

No, ellos tiene otras reglas; ahora será Zera quien te explique el resto de todo esto, tu ya perdiste la oportunidad de que yo te lo explicara personalmente – dijo Ross con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

TU CALLATE! Tu simplemente fuiste invitada al proyecto, y ayudaste a la decoración – le envió. Ross rompió la taza que sostenía en su mano, apretaba los trozos de taza que quedaban...

Tu eres únicamente el general 74 – dijo intentando relajarse a si misma. Pero su mano temblaba.

Que seas el numero 10 me importa un comino... – dijo dándose la media vuelta, la gente en el may ahora si la miraba – supongo que te metiste otra vez con Haku para estar en esto... – Ross se paro, ese era un golpe bajo.

Kidara... ya veremos! – dijo lanzándole uno de los trozos de la mesa, para cuando se supone que le iban a caer en sima, ella ya no estaba. A lo lejos vieron como se cerraba la puerta.

Tengo tanto miedo Ross – dijo con sarcasmo y lo ultimo que vio fue una mirada muy distinta a cuando la fue a recoger, realmente estaba furiosa.

Al pasar al pasillo no miro a nadie, simplemente siguió caminando. Los cuatro se quedaron mirándola, por un instante sintieron su odio. Pero la siguieron, cuando hacia eso, siempre tenia algo que explicar.

El pasillo era muy largo, cuando llegaron a la puerta del almacén de comida, doblaron a la izquierda, después a la derecha, después bajaron, después subieron, y finalmente se encontraron con un gran portal, Kidara saco su báculo y lo hecho abajo, el báculo tenia un espiral, este se cerraba hasta hacer como un mazo. La puerta callo abajo, daba directamente con lo que parecían ser varias casitas, pero al parecer ella no tenia ojos para nada, siguió caminando, cuando iba a saltar sobre la pared la retuvieron tres sombras.


	6. HxH 6 Charper

Luchar X Tolerancia X Habitaciones 

Kurapica, se detuvo, los demás siguieron adelante, fueran quienes fueran no les permitirían salir al parecer.

Kurapica, no vienes? – le pregunto Gon.

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Un mal presentimiento? – pregunto Killua corriendo de espaldas.

...no, no se preocupen – dijo haciendo un gesto como retractándose. Killua y Gon se miraron y se recogieron de hombros. Lo único que esperaban era una explicación de Kidara de lo que ocurría.

Kidara los observo bien, y se quedo impresionada. Las tres personas que veía hacían parte de la lista negra que ella seguía. Eran Yuske Urameshi, Hiei y Kurama, acompañados por Zera.

_Nota del autor: Ahora se van a preguntar, que demonios hacen personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho en un Fick que a sido ya por dos etapas completamente de Hunter?._

_Y yo les digo, la verdad me pareció que pintarían bien dentro de la historia. Pues Yuyu y Hunter son del mismo creador. Por lo tanto son compatibles. Por otra parte habían creado personajes con características muy parecidas a ellos, así que me dije "Por que no los pongo a ellos?" así que aquí los tienen. Están bien adaptados, me queme la cabeza intentando hacerlos encajar de manera correcta, así que piensen que tiene "algo" que ver. Así que a ls Fans de Yuyu y/o Hunter creo que les va a ir cayendo bien.  no creo que sea necesario describirlos..._

Kidara, no te puedo permitir salir – dijo Zera – se que no soy de esas personas que obedecen todas las ordenes, pero esto viene de mi parte, así que date el tiempo de escucharme.

Que hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto.

Veo que sigues recordando esa mala experiencia – dijo con optimismo Yuske.

Pero no te preocupes, no estamos aquí para vengarnos o algo por el estilo – completa Hiei sentándose sobre el muro.

No tiene que ver con eso – dijo, por un instante cerro los ojos, como reteniendo algo - ...sinceramente me costo mucho capturarlos como para que los pongan a trabajar conmigo.

No te guardamos resentimientos – le dijo Kurama, viéndola muy tensa.

No es necesario que le digas eso – le contradijo Hiei.

Pueden callarse? Quiero hablar con Zera – dijo Kidara cortante.

Veo que sigues siendo la chica terca y orgullosa... – dijo Yuske con una gran sonrisa, pero guardando silencio.

Kidara no había prestado atención, como los demás al lugar a donde estaban, que no tenia comparación con el lujoso hall que habían dejado atrás. El lugar estaba al aire libre, como si fuera el patio trasero del coliseo, el espacio era enorme, aunque se hacia muy poco cuando con la cantidad de pequeñas casas de dos pisos que estaban ubicadas de cualquier forma en el patio, dejando como un circulo en el centro. Nadie rondaba por allí. El suelo estaba cubierto de una suave capa de hierba, de cuando en cuando habían algunos árboles, y habían paredes con motivos románticos alrededor, de un metro y algo de altura, donde Kidara y los 4 personajes estaban conversando. Todas las casitas parecían ser muy modestas. En el fondo, se ubicaba una construcción mas grande. Notaron que si había movimiento dentro de ellas. Había mucha gente metida dentro...

Mira – exclamo Gon, apuntando la casona – huele bien...

uhm? – Killua levanto la nariz, un aroma apetitoso entro por su nariz – es cierto!

Este lugar parece un lugar para los sirvientes... – susurro Kurapika.

Y pensar que dentro era tan lujoso – comento Leorio mirando su alrededor girando.

...Oiga, nosotros vamos a ver quienes están allí! - exclamo Gon tirando de la manga a Killua, y llevándolo consigo hacia la casona.

Yo nunca dije que iría contigo! – dijo, pero simplemente siguió a Gon.

Oigan, después me dicen en que termino el asunto de Kidara! – exclamo Gon entrando por la puerta.

...esos dos, parecen ser los únicos contentos de estar aquí – dijo Kurapika bastante mas relajado – de pronto sintió un gran sonido, miro hacia atrás, un pedazo de la pared había caído al otro lado. Los 5 ya no estaban.

Quien dice que no estoy contento? – dijo Leorio, estaba pegado a la ventana, miraba algo, quizás que... – tu eres el único con Kidara!

Ah? – Kurapica se acerco, dentro habían muchos niños – Leorio, tienes unos gustos muy extraños... – dijo mirándolo de reojo, que estaría mirando tanto en unos chicos?

La verdad es que dentro de veían muy divertidos, como cualquier grupo de amigos. Algo comían, Gon y Killua estaban dentro, nadie al parecer los había notado, estaban allí parados, sin algo en especial que hacer aparte de mirar impresionados. Killua por un instante se quería retirar, para seguir a Kidara y escuchar la explicación. Pero una voz llamo su atención, que lo llamaba y a su vez le dio un enorme escalofrió.

Killua? – pregunto una voz, MUY alegre.

...mm? – Gon, tanto como Killua miraron atrás.

Hola! Eres tu Killua! – exclamo una chica, parecía de unos 11 años, su cabello era de un extraño rosa chicle, muy desordenado; sus ojos eran entre un verde y un azul muy oscuros; su piel extremadamente clara, pero sus mejillas eran rosadas, usaba un vestido verde con un trébol bordado a la altura de su cadera, y un chal azul. Usaba un collar muy extraño, era de varias piedras de colores fríos entrelazadas.

Clef? – Killua trago saliva, parecía espantado.

Quien creías? – dijo muy alegre, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa – Hola – dijo mirando a Gon, después de abrazarse a Killua.

Hola, me llamo Gon, Gon Freecss – dijo mirando como Killua no hacia nada por evitar aquel abrazo.

Hola, me llamo Clef! – Gon miraba la cara de Killua, que le decía; "vamos nos!". Gon no sabia muy que hacer, o seguir allí hasta que la chica empalagosa se fuera o esperar a que Killua escapara.

...Clef! que haces aquí? – le pregunto – no deberías estar en Padokia?

Em me perdí un día, y termine tomando el examen del Hunter, y ahora mi maestra me puso aquí – dijo, restregaba su rostro contra Killua.

Dejando el tema de Killua mientras, el intenta safarse de Clef con pinzas, soldadura o lo que fuera de su "amiga"... Kidara seguida de bastante lejos por Kurapika, veía algo mucho mas complicado. Los cuatro eran a simple vista personas muy fuertes. Kurapika estaba bastante atrás, le preocupaba como podría reaccionar Kidara frente a todo esto. Mientras avanzaban pronto llegaron a un lugar que tenia varios árboles enormes repartidos por todas partes, era un desierto sombreado...

Kidara, realmente no dejas de ser muy irritable – dijo Yuske desde uno de los árboles, se había agachado y la miraba contento, con una sonrisa – y veo que esta vez vienes acompañada.

El viene por su cuenta – le respondió, de una rama mas alta salto hacia abajo Kurama.

Kidara, deberías aprender a ser un poco mas amable – dijo sentándose.

Kurama tu sigues preocupándote de esas cosas – dijo Kidara con sarcasmo.

Me preocupa, pues aquí deberemos trabajar juntos – respondió, con un tono bastante amable, de seguida también bajo Hiei, seguido de Zera.

Pues a mi no me agrada – susurro Hiei.

...cállense – susurro Zera – vinimos hasta aquí para hacer un trato, así que no hagan que se enoje mas de lo que ya esta.

No se cuando admití que esta mujer era el líder de nosotros 4 – susurro Yuske.

Era el único trato que teníamos si queríamos salir de la lista negra – completo Hiei.

Quieren callarse, no los seguí hasta aquí para escucharlos pelear o discutir – dijo Kidara cortante. De manera muy extrañable, los 4 guardaron silencio.

Bien, si entenderás, nada es como lo acordamos hace un par de años, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer frente a eso, por que los imbeciles del consejo pusieron a Haku y a Kein a cargo; en resumidas, Kein no se interesa por nada respecto a la relación de la gente de aquí dentro, y Haku hace todo según le sugieras Ross – dijo Zera acercándose a Kidara y sentándose en el piso.

Y también han integrado a ayudar a muchos de nosotros – dijo Yuske también sentándose al lado de Zera.

La verdad no me va a agradar tener que trabajar con ustedes cerca de mí – Kurapica acababa de llegar, caminaba lentamente, para sentarse como los demás en el piso, Kurama y Hiei se quedaron sobre el árbol.

Quien es el? – le pregunto Zera – lamento haberlos dejado así, yo tenia ordenes de que ustedes no entraran, pero preferí hacer eso, los deje dentro del deposito de comida.

El es Kurapika es mi... – de pronto lo miro un instante, Kurapika se hecho atrás, mirándola como si pasara algo muy extraño por sus cabezas, pero de manera paralela.

Me lo dirán después - U dijo Zera intentando no salirse del tema, como siempre ella tendría algún problema con decir quien era específicamente, y también a su vez para evitar hablarle con sarcasmo.

...perdón – dijo Kidara tosiendo un poco. Kurapika se había molestado; pero no le importaba - que hacen ellos aquí?

Veo que tu nunca tienes vergüenza – dijo Yuske mirándola como a punto de reírse – nosotros después de que nos atrapaste, nos mantuvieron vigilados todo el tiempo; y realmente era fastidioso, pero hace un par de meses nos dijeron que nos dejarían fuera de vigilancia si trabajábamos en esto... y a resultado bastante bien! – dijo con optimismo. Zera lo golpeo en la nuca.

Mentiroso... – susurro – a ti solo te gusta por que uno de los médicos es Keiko!

No! – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente – no tiene nada que ver! – Hiei callo sobre su cabeza.

No se salgan del tema, Kurama descubrió que están siguiéndote Kidara - dijo volviendo a saltar – apresúrense, por que al parecer son los matones del mes pasado... – y tomo dirección hacia el coliseo.

Yuske – susurro Zera.

No hay problema – dijo corriendo y alcanzando a Hiei.

Nosotros somos los guardianes de las puertas del coliseo, y por venir a explicarte todo esto dejamos nuestro lugares – dijo mirando a lo lejos.

Estarán bien? – preguntó Kurapika parándose.

Ellos hacen parte de los primeros 10 de la lista negra que persigue Kidara.

...respóndeme una pregunta mas – dijo Kidara también parándose – tu estas deacuerdo con Ross y Haku?

No – Kidara empezó a caminar hacia el coliseo.

Vas a pelear con ellos? – pregunto Zera. Kurapica se paro a su lado.

No creo que sea bueno que te metas en problemas que no te incumben – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

..pero

yo creo que viendo por mi cuenta todo quedara claro mas fácilmente, y no quiero que Ross venga a explicarme; diles que vuelvan a sus puerta, que después arreglare cuentas con cada uno de ellos – Zera se quedo un instante parada.

Tu no haz cambiado, sigues con esa extraña costumbre – y salto, muy alto, que no vieron el momento en que cayo.

Me impresiona que haya hablado tanto – dijo Kidara dándose la media vuelta y caminando – haz estado muy callado...

No, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando – respondió. - aquí parece una especie reino con clases sociales.

No me extraña, Ross y Haku, junto con otros muchos Hunters han cultivado la soberbia y no es de extrañar que hagan cosas como estas, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos y los pupilos.

Si – a lo lejos noto a los 4 guardianes alejarse. Realmente Zera era muy astuta, en un principio había dicho que no le iba a permitir irse, pero solo lo hizo por las apariencias, era para que quienes podrían llegar a perseguirlos lo notaran mas tarde. Pero ya sabia la razón de la furia de Kidara; ahora noto la diferencia anárquica dentro del mundo del Hunter frente a los novatos. Realmente no pudo sentir cierta intriga para saber los secretos del libro del que tanto se hablaba y otras cosas que le habían provocado dudas, pero veía mas que nunca que Killua y sus compañeros también estaban molestos, por una simple razón, la manera en que eran tratados a los pupilos, como verdaderos esclavos de los generales, y mas que nada que los generales no hicieran nada. Compartía ese sentimiento con los demás.

Kurapika? – Kidara estaba detenida frente a tres personas, y Kurapika miraba al frente como mirándolos a ellos, pero eso era solo por el exterior estaba pensando en algo. Pero ella misma mas que nunca necesitaba desquitarse de alguna forma, no estaba mal tener una pequeña riña con algunos matones de los generales – quiero que me dejes sola con ellos.

Sola? – si se quedaba sola, era inminente que quizás los matara.

Si, no hay problema no los matare – dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro, sus ojos por un instante se tornaron rojos. Ella había leído su mente.

Pero de todas formas no me iré – se negó. La verdad sabia que ella no haría lo que el le dijera; normalmente no cumplía de manera correcta sus promesas.

Es momento de que tu acates lo que yo te pido! – los tres matones estaban allí parados sin hacer nada, mirándolos.

Pues no – dijo sin alterarse, de pronto se hecho a reír – bien, pero no los mates, por que...

Bien gracias, ahora lárgate – Kurapica la miro con una cara de "mal agradecida". Los tres matones miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, parecían un poco extrañados por la actitud de ambos. Kurapika salto hacia uno de los árboles, alejándose saltando de árbol en árbol. Devolvió su mirada a los matones; los tres estaban riendo, una (no eran solo hombres) era de piel blanca, y ojos color miel, su cabello era blanco... vestía un vestido verde, y llevaba como una mantilla de un verde mas oscuro en cima, en sus bordes tenia unas pequeñas mostacillas verdes. En sus manos llevaba anillos con detalles de ramas, y como un fanatismo, llevaba sus uñas también de verde. El otro, era un joven de piel medio morena, sus ojos negros y cabello castaño; estaba vestido con una polera de mangas cortas, y sus pantalones tres curatos parecían desgarrados, uno de sus brazos como una cubierta metálica dividida por escamas. Por otra parte, usaba unas bandas en sus muñecas con unas inscripciones raras. El tercer personaje ya lo conocía; era Alaniz. – que miran? – los tres la miraron fijamente, fue tal el silencio que se prolongo hasta que paso un ave entre ellos.

...la verdad pensé en un principio que esto no te interesaba... – dijo incrédula Alaniz. Esta vez iba vestida con unos pantalones estilo militar beige, con botas del mismo estilo, una polera que decía "fox", bajo una chaqueta sin mangas color marrón, su cabello corto y sus rasgos, a diferencia de otras mujeres; sin maquillar realmente le hacían ver como un joven.

Tengo un estirpe que seguir – Alaniz, o Niz; sonrió y le guiñó una ojo, Kidara azulecio.

Mmm supongo que sabes que te tenemos que meter en el calabozo por irrespeto a un general mayor? – pregunto Niz.

Por que ellos no hablan? – pregunto mirándolos. Parecían no tener alguna intención de hacer parte de esto, sus expresiones hacían notar que no estaban muy contentos de estar allí.

Ellos son; Snakeblade, Shun; general 27 y Yuki, Rei; general 47, ambos son generales superiores a nosotros; no tienen por que dirigirnos la palabra – Ambos se acercaron entre si, como para evitar estar cerca de Niz y Kidara.

Tu también? Pensé que eras una persona que tenia carácter... – apretó los dientes y sus puños, Niz la miro directamente a los ojos.

No tiene que ver con eso; si no lo hago también tendré que ir a los calabozos, yo te estaba apoyando respecto a tu proyecto inicial; pero ahora estoy mas interesado en ti... – Kidara levanto la mirada, estaban en una transición entre el rojo y azul.

Quieres dejar de decir eso! – grito furiosa – y de verdad ahora ya no te tengo simpatía alguna!... ahora lo único que quiero es desquitarme... – de pronto al estirar su brazo apareció su báculo - ..y ustedes me van a servir... – dijo moviendo su otra mano, sonando como cuando dos espadas chocan, aparecieron sus garras. Los tres, Shun, Rei y Alaniz iban a atacar después de lo dicho, pero se detuvieron al ver a los lados de Kidara moverse la arena. A sus diestra y siniestra parecieron Kun y Sui.

Como te atreves a decir que nosotros te serviremos para desquitarte? – pregunto Rei, apretó su mano, envuelta en aura. Al estirar su puño contra Kun aparecieron cientos de hojas, y flores. Las plantitas atravesaron a Kun como si ella fuera un fantasma – veo que son solo sombras... – dijo riéndose.

Los generales no se ordenan exactamente por su habilidad de batalla, si fuera así yo iría por el 140, y se que será difícil vencerlos, pero me servirá para descargarme...

Realmente ya comprendo por que Ross ordeno que te disciplináramos, eres una joven terca y muy irritable, con ideas claras; pero de todas formas hay que disciplinarte – dijo Shun de manera casi amable. El joven a pesar de su manera de vestir, su manera de actuar era muy amable, y parecía no ser muy fuerte.

Los tres son amantes de las leyes? – pregunto Sui.

Tus sombras hablan? – pregunto Rei mirando con curiosidad a Sui y Kun.

No son cualquier sombra; a diferencia de otras personas yo poseo 3 auras dentro de mi, y cada una de mis sombras son las representaciones de ellas, pero cada una tiene distintas capacidades a la otra... – Sui estiro su brazo, he hizo un movimientos son su mano como su quisiera agarrar algo de tras de su brazo, al devolver su mano a una posición normal, llevaba una espada larga, Deguon. Kun por su parte simplemente Había estirado sus zarpas. Kidara había transformado el extremo curvo del báculo hasta que este tomara la forma de una hoz.

Garras retráctiles? ... es algo muy curioso – comento Rei.

Y no solo eso – susurro Kun. Las tres extendieron sus alas.

Interesante – comento Shun.

Me encanta! – dijo emocionada Niz. Niz, Rei y Shun, saltaron y se separaron.

...opino que es una mala idea separarse para atacarnos – susurro Kun. Kidara, Sui y Kun se movieron rápidamente en distintas direcciones.

__

Kurapica iba rápidamente de árbol en árbol, sabiendo que alguien le perseguía. La verdad es que quien quiera que fuese no tenia un buen Zetsu. Kurapika se detuvo en el árbol entre el limite del desierto y la fina pradera que se ampliaba hacia el centro.

...Quien quiera que sea tiene un pésimo Zetsu – dijo alzando la voz, materializo su cadena y la dejo caer, como preparando un ataque. Un joven salto de la copa de uno de los árboles.

Se que tengo un mal Zetsu – dijo sacudiéndose algunas hojas de su cabello.

Por que me seguías? – pregunto lanzando la cadena hacia arriba y atajándola en el aire para hacerla desaparecer.

Solo acato una de las tantas ordenes de mi general; y se que todos sabían que yo estaba observando, pero no tiene remedio; de todas formas no se porque me envían si no voy a decir nada – dijo recogiéndose los hombros.

Ya veo; tu eres uno de los chicos que persiguieron Gon y Killua... quien es tu general? – pregunto, era uno de los pocos jóvenes dentro del lugar que al parecer no parecía influenciando por el clasismo predominante.

Soy uno de los tres pupilos del general 2 Haku, no tengo idea de su apellido... – dijo rascándose la cabeza, como intentando recordar.

Realmente aquí seleccionan a los mejores? – dijo con sarcasmo Kurapika.

Y como te llamas? – pregunto sentándose en la rama. Vestía con ropa totalmente negra a excepción de una chaqueta sin mangas y algo corta de color verde oscuro, a un lado de la chaqueta había una bolsillo, al otro estaba el marcado el signo del Hunter. En su brazo derecho había una banda negra con pequeños detalles azules, también noto un cinturón tenia un bolsillo también, y un pequeño tubo de cuero.

Kurapika – dijo un poco extrañado. Era raro, Ann y Laine eran increíblemente respetuosas, y no cuestionaban nada, a excepción de que estuvieran bajo el permiso de Ross, el era muy liberal.

Yo me llamo Reese Seith, se que tengo un apellido algo extraño...

No hay problema, conozco otros mas peculiares – dijo Kurapika como disculpándose.

Y tu que haces aquí? – pregunto arrancando una ramita y mordiéndola por un extremo.

La verdad no tengo una idea concreta...

Tienes una habilidad nen genial – lo felicito - no se me abría ocurrido nada así.

..tu no dirás lo que hablamos?

Por supuesto que no, lo que mas quería era ver la habilidad de Kidara, pero me descubrieron Hiei y Kurama, así que tengo que volver, y te encontré a ti regresando así que decidí seguirte.

Oye, tu podrías explicarme algunas cosas?.

No hay problema, mientras Haku no me necesite... – dijo bastante alegre – alguna pregunta en especial?

Si, que son esas bandas? En la cuidad también las vi – dijo mirando la banda con los ojos, Reese la miro, en eso no esquivo una rama, y le golpeo en la cara mientras avanzaban por los últimos árboles.

Estas bien? – le pregunto deteniéndose, era extraño que un chico así fuera tan... ya saben...

Si... – dijo tapándose la nariz, que estaba roja – no te preocupes sigamos... – aunque ya tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos...

Kurapica sintió cierto alivio al ver un ejemplo de los jóvenes que podrían haber allí, pero de todas formas sintió no poder hacer nada por los jóvenes, al parecer todos eran tratados como... esclavos...

__

Explícate bien... - susurro Kun pisando la cabeza de Shun.

No eres nadie como para hacerme esto, soy 30 números mayor – Kun piso mas fuerte su cabeza, enterándola en la arena.

Quien dice que me interesa este estúpido sistema? Simplemente me caíste mal – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

...Rei! – grito una voz a lo lejos. Sui apareció de un árbol cargando a Rei, mientras se sacudía la túnica.

..resultaron ser unos fanfarrones – susurro.

No seas tonta – Sui miro a Kun irritada – estamos hechas de aura, no tenemos cuerpos materiales, era obvio que sus ataques no nos pudieran tocar.

Si gracias... lo había olvidado...

Pero Kidara al parecer tiene problemas... – dijo Sui apuntando hacia atrás con su pulgar.

No me digas que esa mujer... – susurro Sui palideciendo.

Ni si quiera lo digas...

Kidara tenia serios problemas, Alaniz era muy fuerte, aunque Kidara fuera mas veloz, Alaniz era mas resistente. Aunque le golpeara con su báculo, lo detenía produciendo una onda. Era tal la fuerte de Niz que seria muy difícil penetrar su defensa. Kidara al retroceder recibía daño; ya que el impacto se le devolvía. En ningún momento Alaniz dudo, pero no se podía negar que el báculo le había dejado algunas secuelas...

es un báculo muy extraño, aun si fuera un arma hecha por nen, no debería penetrar – se miraba la herida con curiosidad, eran como quemadas.

Tu sabes que tiene que ver con la tribu, de pasar de generación en generación obtuvo su aura propia; así que no vayas a despreciar su capacidad – esta vez movió el filo del báculo de tal forma que si lo lanzaba este giraría y volvería como un boomerang.

Es interesante lo que puedes hacer con el... – Kidara hecho su brazo atrás, y torció su cuerpo, apoyo su pie atrás y lanzo el báculo, Alaniz debió esquivarlo, fugas, el báculo volvió, y debió volver a esquivarlo, al darse la media vuelta se topo con la cara de Kidara, esta sonreía, flotaba frente a Niz, sus ,manos pasaron rápidamente por el rostro de Alaniz, ella detuvo ambas manos.

Crees que así vas a vencerme? – empezó a presionar las manos de Kidara. Pero su sonrisa no se borraba; era una sonrisa muy leve pero llena de malicia.

Así no, pero así si... – Kidara giro de tal forma sus brazos que Alaniz no se pudo soltar, extendió sus alas, ya que esta no era la ropa que usaba habitualmente, no tenia el espacio en su espalda para dejar salir las alas, de tal forma que hubo una onda de aura, que incluso a lo lejos, Kurapika sintió... repentinamente su aura se libero de golpe, bajo en picada hacia abajo, y lanzo a Alaniz contra loa árboles. Entre el polvo y la arena. Kidara estaba una vez mas con sus ropas habituales.

...realmente eres un oponente interesante – susurro Alaniz parando entre la arena, al producirse el cráter la arena cubrió rápidamente el agujero en la tierra. El Ren de Niz levanto la arena, como un polvillo – por que tu aura exploto así?

Estuve luchando contigo únicamente con Zhou – dijo Kidara chasqueando los dedos y volviendo a la ropa anterior; esa que tenia las mangas y la falda sobre los pantalones – normalmente siempre estoy usando nen, pero por las advertencias deje de usarlo, cuando hago eso debo guardar y almacenar toda mi aura, y cuando la libero se puede decir que explota.

Mmm tomare esto como si me hubieras vencido – dijo dejándose caer en el piso – pero a la siguiente no te dejare ir... – la malicia lleno su rostro.

Ni lo sueñes... – dijo dándose la media vuelta, y arreglándose la chaqueta. Intento irse muy rápido. Sinceramente, había tenido que hacer eso para que no se notara que había abierto la parte de la espalda de su ropa. Llevaba su túnica puesta recelosamente sobre sus hombros.

...al parecer te dio muchos problemas – susurro Sui – te haz oxidado...

no tiene que ver con eso, siempre hay alguien mas fuerte que tu... – se excuso Kidara Sui se rió, Kun saco su pie de la cabeza de Shun, ambas como vapor volvieron al cuerpo de Kidara – ustedes dos – dijo mirando hacia el coliseo y dándoles la espalda – váyanse pronto, de sus heridas no tienen nada que lamentar, así que apresúrense a llegar al coliseo...

Y salto a un árbol. Se soltó la túnica, y se amarro la polera de su traje de tal forma que su espalda quedaba descubierta; cierta persona la regañaría por eso , pero por ahora no tenia mucho que hacer, si no podía usar hatsu como siempre lo hacia.

Al llegar al coliseo, se encontró con Zera en la puerta Norte.

Te daré tu habitación, sígueme – de esta forma, sin que Kidara dijera nada, la siguió por los pasillos similares al laberinto de un gran castillo. Tras unos minutos Kidara tomo aire.

No quiero una habitación aquí – Zera no dijo nada – incluso prefiero dormir en un árbol – Zera siguió en Silencio.

Zera la llevo hasta una escalera de caracol, parecía interminable mientras se dirigía hacia arriba. Zera simplemente salto hacia arriba, Kidara la imito. Arriba había una gran sala, todo parecía ser morado a excepción de los vidrios un jarrón con flores blancas, puestos en el centro de la sala, sobre una mesita que era como púrpura... ninguna de las dos hizo algún gesto, Zera bajo sin decir una palabra.

No a cambiando – susurro Kidara mirando sobre su hombro las escaleras – habla cuando es necesario nada mas... – observo la habitación, habían 5 puertas, una tenia el numero 74, en letras doradas, y las otras cuatro, no tenían nada escrito. Pero no pudo evitar tocar las puertas, de alguna madera exquisita, con grabados en las esquinas., con motivos de flores. Miro la escalera de caracol una vez mas, y vio que seguía, pero no subió. La habitación donde estaba ya era suficientemente ostentosa para alguien como ella.

Kurapika iba guiado por Reese entre las apretujadas construcciones hasta el comedor que había visitado unos instantes antes. Desde que había salido con Kidara, Zera, Yuske y los otros, no habían pasado mas de media hora; dentro del comedor aun había movimiento.

Oye! – elevo la voz Reese, justo a la entrada del comedor – yo; por seguirlos no he podido comer. Pero te responderé 2 preguntas.

Que representan esas bandas que llevan? Los que están en la cuidad también los llevaban.

Estas? - dijo tomando la suya – estas son para ver el rango de los pupilos. Si vez en la cuidad, hay muchos chicos, y un desierto, pues ellos entrenan entre ellos, una vez al mes alguien va, Normalmente es Zera, General 56... bueno, en fin, las bandas, van diciendo tu categoría; las naranjas con franjas azules, te dicen que quien las lleve es novato; las rojas con una línea diagonal Lila, dicen que eres iniciado; las verdes con centro blanco, dicen que eres avanzado, y las negras dicen que estas seleccionado, cuando uno es pupilo de algún general a la banda se le agregan marcas azules, como la mía.

Eso los diferencia unos a otros... y los que tienen una solo negra?

Ellos entrenan periódicamente con el general que les asignen por el día – y abrió la puerta del comedor – cuando a un general le agrada alguno, simplemente le cambia la banda. Otra consulta?

Ya te hice las dos consultas...

...mmm lo había olvidado... – dijo riéndose de si mismo.

Al entrar, vieron que todos iban en el postre, en una primera intención le pareció algo bastante alegre, hasta que entro Mench. La puerta se había cerrado fuerte tras Reese y Kurapika, Mench iba bastante enojada. Entro rápidamente por una puerta en el fondo de el comedor. Todos se detuvieron a excepción de 2 personas Gon y Killua. Ridículamente los había podido identificar por eso. Reese tomo asiento en la ultima mesa, que estaba casi vacía a excepción de una chica, tenia el cabello verde oscuro, una mirada muy fría como aburrida, sus ojos negros, tenían un brillo muy extraño, y vestida como algo así como ninja. Había vuelto a comer lentamente. Kurapica espero a que todos volvieran a comer de sus platas, la fruta con caramelo que se les había servido. Camino lentamente había Gon y Killua. Iba a llamarlos por sus nombres, pero vio de repente a una chica, que parecía un gato aferrada fuertemente al brazo de Killua. Killua comía nervioso, sus frutas, no parecía muy contento, su mano temblaba ligeramente al tratar de echarse la cuchara en la boca, Gon estaba a su lado, como disculpándose por no poder ayudarlo.

Kurapika toco el hombro de Gon, que coima algo sentido.

Gon?

...Kurapika? – Gon dejo su cuchara e intento sonreír.

Quien es ella? – pregunto intentando ser discreto.

No lo se muy bien, pero parece ser una vieja amiga de Killua...

...no lo es... – dijo Killua parándose y arrastrando a Clef junto con su brazo. Iba medio ladeado por el peso de la chica – me la encontré un día en Padokia, y un se cayo de un barranco y la saque, y después no se que le paso, que se comporta así cuando me ve...

vaya... – Kurapika se quedo mirando extrañado, junto con Gon.

No lo ha soltado en media hora...

Y Leorio? – pregunto Kurapika mirando el comedor – no entro con ustedes?

Si lo hizo, y se fue por ahí... – Gon le apunto la puerta por donde se fue Mench al principio.

...se fue persiguiendo a una mujer – le dijo Killua sacudiendo su brazo, haber si Clef se soltaba. Apunto por una ventana donde entregaban la comida, allí había una joven de extrañable cabello color verde, tenia una mirada muy serena, en sus ojos resaltaban el color castaño, iba vestida con un kimono lila. Kurapika en ese instante que la miro, la vio casi como una niña; justo en ese instante Leorio Aparicio ayudándola a cargar una canasta de manzanas, ella le indicaba donde dejarlas. La chica se perdió de vista de la ventanilla, pero vio a Leorio sonrojarse intensamente cuando se fue.

Leorio es un tipo extraño...

...Maldición! Clef! SUÉLTAME! – Killua se sacudía, increíblemente, Clef no se soltaba.

..ella esta usando su hatsu para amarrarse, Killua – dijo Kurapika caminando hacia la salida. Ambos le quedaron mirando, con cara de"como no me había fijado?..." – yo voy a buscar a Kidara... y por cierto, son como unos mitones gigantes... – dijo hablando dándoles la espalda para irse.

Leorio estaba completamente manipulado por aquella dulce joven, era a ella a quien había visto en un inicio. Era algo bastante extraño, en un instante la había visto, al siguiente la había visto sonreír, y al siguiente lo único que quería era estar con ella. Al entrar con los demás no la vio, unos instantes después, algo tropezó sobre el, vio hacia tras, estaba a punto de maldecir a quien quiera que haya sido, cuando la vio a ella. Le decía repetidas veces que lo sentía, el muy atontado le ayudaba a levantar las cajas que había dejado caer al tropezarse con el.

En los momentos en que Kurapika se había fijado en como miraba anonado a la joven, el estaba ayudándole en la cocina.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

No te preocupes Noa... era así como te llamabas, no? – ambos llevaban varias bandejas llenas de platos para lavarlos.

No era necesario que me ayudaras en la cocina - su manera de hablar tan amable, y su voz tan agradable... había hecho a Leorio sentirse muy bien en su compañía.

No te preocupes... – cuando iban a buscar de pronto su estomago empezó a sonar. Noa rió.

Veo que tienes mucha hambre, ahora voy a desayunar... me acompañas?

Y ellos? – dijo apuntando por la ventanilla a los que terminaban de comer.

Hoy hay 3 castigados, ellos deberán terminar, aunque yo le dije a Ross que no había problema...

...tu siempre estas en la cocina?

No siempre... soy la doncella de Ross también...

Doncella?... sinceramente no me parece bueno que sirvas a una mujer como ella.

A ella le debo mucho... tu debes saber que aquí hubo un gran ataque de parte de os mercenarios, yo viví por que al parecer les parecí interesante junto con otras jóvenes... Ross me salvo... por que seria tan mala?

Veras – si le tenia tal agradecimiento, era mejor no decirle nada al respecto.

Por la puerta aparecieron Ann y Laine, acompañadas por Reese.

Ohayou – saludaron los tres sin mucho animo y tomando unos delantales que estaba colgados al lado de la puerta.

Ohayou chicos, hoy no es tanto, así que no se preocupen – los dirigió a donde estaba la pila de platos – quieren que les ayude?

Ohayou chicos! – les dijo Leorio, estaba de tan buen humor que no le importaba quien fuera, lo iba a saludar de buenas ganas.

Buenos días Sr. Leorio...

...muchas Gracias Leorio, si quieres puedes irte... te agradezco tu ayuda...

claro, nos vemos, trabajen duro chicos – y salió tatareando una canción de la cocina, tras escuchar un leve "si" de los chicos.

Gon y Killua estaban afuera, Killua estaba muy decaído, seguía encorvado por el peso de Clef. Leorio intento no reírse y seguir se buen humor, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Gon se lamentaba por no poder hacer nada por Killua. Kurapika estaba junto a Kidara mas adelante, en la entrada del coliseo. Al estar los 6 juntos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, Killua seguía arrastrando a Clef por el piso, que suspiraba levemente, ya que ninguno decía nada, los suspiros se escuchaban claramente...

Killua calla a tu amiga... – susurro Kidara.

No puedo... – Kidara tomo por el cuello de la ropa a Clef. Estaba tan firmemente agarrada, que Killua también fue jalado un poco hacia arriba.

Quien eres? – dijo mirándola con cierta curiosidad mezclada con molestia.

Me llamo Clef... y tu? – dijo soltándose y dejando caer a Killua. Killua se quedo allí sentado en el piso, esperaba a ver que haría Kidara.

Dark Moon para ti... ahora lárgate... – Clef se paro en el piso, en el momento en que Kidara la soltó, los saludo a todos con la mano, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Gon, Killua, Leorio y Kurapika se quedaron atónitos mirando unos instantes.

Por que te hizo caso! – pregunto histérico Killua mientras tomaban nuevamente camino por los pasillos.

...Mi DESAYUNO CON NOA! – de pronto grito Leorio.

...no te preocupes, después comeremos... – agrego Kidara casi ignorándolo.

Es extraño que te hiciera caso casi, si ni aun después de tanto tiempo abrazada no soltara a Killua – comento Kurapika.

Chica molestosa...

Creo que no lo sabremos... – comento Gon.

Tengo que aprender como lo hace...

Veo que mucha gente conoce a Kidara... – susurro Kurapika.

cuanta gente conoces aquí? – pregunto Leorio un poco sarcástico.

Mmm tendría que ver... – y empezó a pensar contando con sus dedos...

los esperaban un resultado, se les hacia divertido verla mover sus dedos, con uñas negras moverse con tal velocidad y nerviosismo... no prestaron atención a donde iban, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras en caracol, Kidara seguía contando, salto hacia arriba, los demás la siguieron. Al encontrarse con la sala púrpura, se quedaron impresionados de la exquisitez de los adornos de las sala.

...creo que 254... estas son nuestras habitaciones, y las compartiremos con alguien mas, que no se quien es... la del final es mía, las otras dos no se como las repartirán... parece que eran 256... – siguió contando, y entro en su habitación, dejando a los cuatro en la sala... 5 minutos después, los 5 se abalanzaron contra el par de puertas... al fin y al cabo, ninguno entro a ninguna habitación, Leorio intento abrir la otra que se suponía que era para otra persona, mas no pudo, la puerta estaba cerrada de tal forma que ni si quiera se movía, parecía parte de la pared... al final terminaron Jugando piedra papel o tijeras ( Jan-Ken-Pon).

Al final Kurapika termino compartiendo con Gon la habitación, y Leorio con Killua, quien no acepto muy contento...

En la primera hora, desempacaron lentamente, Gon y Kurapika escuchaban atentos mientras guardaban sus cosas como Killua y Leorio se peleaban.

" Maldición!...ese es mi lado de la habitación!... pues que pena, que tengas que dormir en el sillón: no voy a compartir la cama contigo!... de aquí; aquí, es mi parte de la cama... esta mal dividido..."

Y así continuamente...

Hasta el almuerzo... que resulto ser un desastre, no solo por Leorio y Killua, sino por Kidara; que estaba sin otros antecedentes, furiosa, como era de esperarse.

A la esa hora, los cuatro salieron de sus habitaciones, llamados por la voz de Noa. Leorio fue el primero en salir. No se podía decir que estuvieran muy felices, Gon no estaba muy al tanto de todo, y mirada un poco confundido a los demás, pues Kidara estaba muy callada, y Kurapika estaba manteniendo distancia un par de pasos atrás. De pronto se fijo nuevamente en Kidara, vestía muy distinto a como siempre lo hacia. Vestía una chaqueta negra, abierta, polera abajo, y pantalones, todo negro, con las costuras color morado. Se veía bien, pero era extraño verla como si no fuera quien era, una persona no muy interesada en su apariencia, mas bien por unos cuantos caprichos... los demás no se habían dado cuenta. Pero Gon se alegro de que ya no estuvieran tan tensos. Mas aun habían varios asuntos que arreglar.

Al entrar al gran comedor, Killua guardo silencio. Aquel ambiente no le gustaba, pero tenia preguntas que hacer, (o escuchar) las explicaciones que deberían darle a Kidara una vez que explotara. No noto lo tensa que estaba. Simplemente la vio con su nueva ropa, se recogió de hombros y la siguió por la espalda.

Leorio se lamentaba por haberse ido de la cocina. Pero ahora notaba como los generales los miraban con desdén, y como fijaban sus miradas vehementes sobre Kidara, mirándola como si fuera la peor escoria... En esos instantes sintió un increíble odio, y unas ganas muy grandes de lanzarse en cima de todos y matarlos. Mas se limito a apretar los dientes y sus puños para aguantar el impulso.

El ambiente discordante, penetro lentamente en la mente de Kurapika, intentaba pasar indiferente, por el comedor, mientras todos los que estaban callaban, incluso los meseros, los miraban pasar entre las elegantísimas mesas redondas...

...Haku, estaba sentado junto a Ross y le hablaba en la oreja, ignorante de todo lo que ocurría. Su cabello gris brillante, se movía de manera suave mientras se reía con Ross, de pronto sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en los azules de Kidara.

buenas tardes Dark Moon – tomo el tenedor y comió un bocado de su filete, que realmente tenia un aroma muy tentador – en vez de hacerte tantos problemas disfruta de la mejor cocina de parte de Mench.

Eso no me interesa, y sabes que no como mucho... – dijo sin alterar su voz Kidara. Parecía entrañablemente relajada.

Después de lo de esta mañana, como puedes saludarla así? – pregunto Ross, comiendo de tal manera su comida, que daban deseos de quitársela... esta vez iba vestida distinto. Ahora llevaba un vestido de noche, y sus labios eran rojos.

No te pedí una opinión... – susurro, mirándola un instante. La gente dentro del hall miraba fijamente la mesa.

Ross relájate.. – dijo Haku, Ross intento pararse, mas Haku le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – que tanto problema con eso? Esos chicos, de todas formas morirán en batalla. No vale la pena invertir tanto en ellos.

...ese es el problema... – susurro Kurapika por detrás.

Haz dicho algo?... como te llamas? – pregunto haku, parándose en frente de Kidara, se movió un poco para mirar el rostro de Kurapika.

...Yo...

El se llama Kurapika, y es mi hermano, Haku – dijo Kidara empujándolo con su mano, para que volviera poner atención a lo que ella le fuera a decir. Kurapika le dio un pequeño tick; seria el hermano de Kidara dentro de ese embrollo?

Ya veo... supongo que el hará algo aquí, no? – dijo cruzando los brazos e inclinándose hacia el frente. De pronto se quedo unos instantes mirando directamente el rostro de Kidara – ya te haz convertido en una mujer... tus ojos son distintos...

En 6 años era natural que cambiara - Dijo caminando hacia el frente... Haku dio la media vuelta.

Pero esa mirada y ese brillo peculiar que tenias no ha cambiado en lo mas mínimo. No sabia que tenias un hermano.

Es un Hunter, y los que me acompañan también, Kurapika es un excelente estratega

Bien... hay algo mas que quieras decir? – dijo con una horrible sonrisa, no es que su boca o sus dientes fueran feos, mas bien tenia la sonrisa de esos tipos famosos. Sino que mostraba una gran malicia.

Si, que te vayas al demonio si es que me vas a escuchar y no vas a hacer nada! – Kidara le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia y malicia. Se dio la media vuelta lentamente, los demás la siguieron. Sin poder evitar mirar de ves en cuando hacia atrás.

Lo que pide es demasiado, no crees Haku? – comento Ross.

Pienso eso, no pienso compartir con la escoria...

Un viento potente empujo todas las mesas, haciendo caer tanto comida, como a las personas. Haku estaba parado en un viga superior y Ross había sido cubierta por un par de mesas.

Te odio Kidara! – grito. Haku arriba se limito a reír.

...creo que la mantendré ocupada para que no moleste...

Kidara siguió caminando, pero no se dirigieron a las habitaciones, se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del coliseo, Kidara paro antes de pasar por la puerta. Se dio la media vuelta, y suspiro.

lamento que tengan que pasar por todas estas cosas, pero me prometí que no deberían ocurrir... cuando yo entrenaba con Ross, ella competía con Haku por ver cual de los dos alumnos era mejor. Ocurrió que a mi y al otro alumno que resulto ser Kein, quien es el que administra todo esto, era su alumno y lo supero ampliamente, yo por mi parte me fui, no aguante que me trataran como basura. Y no voy a permitir que le pase a los pupilos...

...no te preocupes no es problema.. pero vamos a comer! – dijo Leorio alegre. Mas se detuvo.

...Sinceramente prefiero comer bien acompañado, una comida buena, a una comida muy existía con ese tipo de personas... – escucharon la voz de Zera en sus espaldas.

...ni tampoco yo!... es bastante tiempo Kidara! – los 5 se dieron la media vuelta. Allí estaban Zera, Chi, y Kay.

Es un gusto volver a Verte Chi – dijo Kidara, con una mirada muy extraña para ella. Era como de un alivio increíble, como si le hubieran quitado una tonelada de encima.

Que haces aquí? – ¬¬ pregunto Killua a Chi.

Que malo eres – dijo pasándole la mano por la cabeza. # - además tengo cuentas que arreglar contigo, si no lo sabias soy una Hunter de informática que esta dentro de los 15 mejores.

Es un gusto volver a verlos – dijo Kurapika con una leve reverencia.

Tu sigues siendo como siempre, veo que no te afecta a la cabeza estar tanto con Kidara... – dijo Chii, dándole unos coscorrones a Gon.

.. no creo que me afecte estar con esta señorita tan terca, que nunca escucha lo que le digo – dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Kidara le mando una mirada asesina que ignoro completamente.

...hola – dijo Kay sin hacer la gran ceremonia.

Este tipo nunca cambia... – dijo Kidara dándole la mano.

No lo haré.. – dijo estrechándola fuertemente, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

...sinceramente estamos deacuerdo contigo, me parece una estupidez lo que han hecho con el método...

así que decidimos que iríamos con ustedes para molestar a Haku.

Para molestarlo? – pregunto Gon.

Es un chantaje... me esta gustando mucho todo esto... – dijo Leorio.

..tengo hambre... susurro Chii.

...Si no se apuran no quedara mucho! – grito Killua que ya estaba entrando al comedor...

Realmente en el comedor no quedaba nadie. Leorio fue el primero en asomarse por la ventanilla, quien con suerte se encontró con el rostro de Noa.

Comieron gratamente acompañados por Noa.

Pero en esos instantes ya no importaba tanto, lo que importaba es que ya tenia algo de apoyo; aunque Zera no hablaba mucho, pero tenia cierta influencia. Y el tener a Chii y su hermano Kay era reconfortante.

La cena, fue algo distinto, pues ninguno de los 8 comió, conversaban animadamente, A excepción de Zera. Comentaban sus últimos meses.

Al final de la conversión cuando se iban, Chii llamo a Kurapika.

...y como van? – pregunto Chi a su oído, apuntando a Kidara con la mirada. Kurapika se sonrojo levemente.

...por que me preguntas esas cosas! – pregunto intentando sonreír y apurando el paso para irse.

Entonces si paso algo! Dime!

No a pasado nada – y troto hacia adelante.

...si siguen así nunca pasara nada... – y suspiro.

Cuando subió al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, no pudo abrir la puerta de su habitación, sin hacerse ningún problema, por que sus amigos llegaran, se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado del ventanal.

Pasaron 15 minutos, y ninguno aparecía. Mas sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Se tomo de los brazos. Vio por la escalera subir lentamente algo... una sombra. De pronto la sombra cuando se supone que debería aparecer, una figura fugas paso la habitación y se lanzo contra el.

Kurapica golpeo ese algo con su brazo. Era inexplicablemente blando. Se acerco a ver que era, y vio una muñeca. Eso era lo que lo había atacado. La tomo, y se observo, vio un clavo de color negro clavado en la cabeza de la tierna muñeca.

Miro hacia la escalera, y vio el rostro de una mujer. Su cabello negro, largo tenido de azul en las puntas, caiga suave en sus hombros. Y mirada perdida, llevada por sus ojos verde oscuro, penetraron en Kurapika, aquella mirada era la de un asesino sádico. Aunque no se sentía su aura de asesino. Vestía completamente de negro a excepción de su collar que llevaba una rosa artificial, que llevaba en el cuello. Sus labios pintados de lila muy oscuro casi negro, susurraron algo suave, que Kurapika no escucho. La muñeca se elevo en el aire, su delicada carita sonrió, mientras abría muy grandes lo ojos. Le daba un aspecto diabólico.

La mujer camino fantasmalmente por sala, y entro a la habitación que se suponía estaba cerrada. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta, y se movió el cabello, que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

Kurapika miro impresionado su otro ojo, que estaba abierto tan grande como las mismas cuencas de sus ojos, y con su pequeña pupila verde lo miraban.

Kurapika se quedo allí un instante parado. Tomo aire, aliviado, al notar que la mujer no saldría mas. Camino hacia su propia habitación que ahora si estaba abierta. La mujer le había dado escalofríos.

Kurapika? – Kurapika se sobresalto, se dio la media vuelta, y era May. La mujer que acompañaba a Mench en la mañana. Vestía con un tipo de capa, y usaba lentes, que dejaban ver cristalinamente sus ojos azulinos. – lamento haberte asustado – dijo arreglándose los lentes.

...no es problema... – miraba la puerta de la mujer anterior.

...si preguntas por ella, se llama Samara, pero se llama así misma Samala. Será su compañera de piso.

...gracias por decirme... – dijo Kurapika con usa sonrisa algo forzada – hay personajes muy extraños aquí...

ni te imaginas... – dijo May bajando las escaleras mirando una ficha. Kurapika noto su cabello castaño, de un color algo rojizo. Pero a su vez noto el rubio de Kidara.

Kurapika? estas bien? – pregunto acercándose – se que acaba de entrar Samara aquí...

Si lo hizo – Ella estaba extrañamente preocupada.

Esa mujer, usa sus muñecas para manipular a la gente... por eso era peligroso... te sonrió cuando entro a la habitación?

Si lo hizo... pero...

Que alivio... cuando sonríe a un persona después de pasar a su lado quiere decir que no le hará nada...

Por que te preocupa tanto? – levanto la silla que estaba en el piso, y se sentó en ella. Kidara bajo la mirada.

Ella es muy poderosa, y si te hubiera manipulado al cabo de un tiempo hubieras muerto – Kidara corto la frase y se dio la media vuelta. Y entro en su habitación. Kurapika se extrañó.

Al cabo de un rato, bajo las escaleras y salió al patio de entrenamiento. Salto y se paro sobre una de las paredes. Allí se quedo mirando el extraño cielo, deformado por el efecto del domo que protegía a la isla de ser vista por quien cruzara por esa zona.

Kurapika... – una voz susurro.

Mmm? – miro hacia abajo, tapada por la sombra de la luna, estaba Chi.

Puedes acercarte? – Kurapika bajo, Chii le indico que se acercara, y le susurro algo al oído. Al principio Kurapika puso una cara de " por que me dices estas cosas?", y después puso una de, "chica molestosa déjame en paz... no digas esas estupideces..." ¬¬#

Por que me dices esas cosas a mi? – Kurapika le pregunto, con una mirada que demostraba su molestia, y una enorme gota de "sin comentario" a su lado –por que no se las dices a TU novio? – dijo poniéndola el dedo en la frente.

Por favor, no seas así, faltan 4 días para san Valentín, haz algo... - U. Kurapika se dio la media vuelta, y se devolvió dentro del coliseo – piénsalo! - le grito Chi.

Al subir al donde estaban sus habitaciones, vio que la silla estaba en el piso, el florero en el piso, y la mesa rota. Se preocupo pues; quizás abría sido Samala. Abrió bruscamente su propia habitación, y vio la chaqueta de Gon puesta descuidadamente en la cama. La habitación de Kidara estaba cerrada, por ultimo intento entrar a la habitación de Killua y Leorio. En un principio escucho unos golpes...

Abrió la puerta bruscamente... y se quedo con la boca abierta.

Leorio estaba en el piso, Killua le estaba tomando la pierna y se la tiraba, intentando hacer una llave. Gon estaba tirado en cima, evitando que Leorio se moviera.

te rindes? – le pregunto Killua tirando mas la pierna.

No lo haré! – grito Leorio.

...chicos que están haciendo? –¬¬ pregunto mirándolos muy serio.

Si ganamos esta pelea Leorio dormirá en tu habitación.. – dijo Gon con una gran sonrisa.

No lo haré – dijo elevando la voz. ¬¬#

Vamos no seas así, o si no tendrás que compartir la habitación con Kidara o Samala. – le dijo Killua, agarrando con sus brazos la pierna de Leorio, y tomando con sus piernas su cuello, Leorio empezaba a ponerse azul.

No voy a dormir con este tipo raro... – la puerta se abrió, Kidara se quedo unos segundos mirando y tomo la misma expresión que Kurapika.

Yo tampoco voy a dormir con el, Así que dejen las cosas como están.

Tu decidiste las cosas, no es... jus-to – dijo Leorio con la voz ahogada.

No – dijeron al unísono Kidara y Kurapika. ¬¬

Podemos arreglarlo de otra forma, por que no usamos el Jan-Ken...

NO – dijeron Leorio, Kidara y Kurapika.

Eso no servia Gon, ellos ya saben que tenemos mas técnica... usemos esto otro – Killua abrió su mochila, y saco una hoja de papel ( que era la cuenta de algún restaurante), y Dibujo 5 líneas, y después las unió horizontalmente de manera aleatoria, en cada línea vertical, puso un nombre. Puso su cara de gato y uso su patita en la hoja – si hacemos esto podremos sacar parejas de habitación a la zar. Y fin de los problemas.

Estoy deacuerdo – susurro Kidara.

Me parece justo – dijo Kurapika cruzando los brazos, en signo de que se resignaba.

No lo se...

Parece divertido... – dijo Gon mirando curiosos la Hoja.

Lo que deben hacer es tomar cada uno un lápiz, al otro la do de la hoja hay unos dibujitos, a los que les toque el mismo tendrán juntos la misma habitación.

..oye pero hay un solo pollo aquí abajo – dijo Leorio apuntándolo.

Somos 5 uno quedara solo.

Los 5 se pusieron en ronda sobre el pequeño papel. Mirada miraba su nombre escrito con la clara letra de Killua. Durante cinco minutos no hacia mas que moverse sobre la hoja y Gritar " oye! Yo iba a tomar ese camino!". Al terminar Kurapika empezó a ver quien había quedado con quien. Se habían peleado tanto, que la los rayones eran muy difíciles le leer, y la hoja tenia algunos hoyos...

Killua se reía mientras los demás miraban con quien quedaban... piensen EL es Killua, como no va a hacer trampa? Díganme... ¬¬...

Se reía con los ojos. No se quitaba de la mente, que había arreglado las cosas para quedar solo o con Gon. Fuera como fuera, los demás no lo sospecharían hasta el final, y para cuando lo hicieran el ya se abría ido a su habitación...

Pero tampoco se habían imaginado que también lo había arreglado para que Leorio quedara solo, o Kidara sola, con Gon o Kurapika.

esperen... – dijo Kidara y se dio la media vuelta, y como a Killua por el cuello – hiciste trampa no es así?

... - ¬¬.

Killua no mientas, tu mismo haz dicho que todos tus movimientos son una trampa – dijo Kidara poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de Killua mirándolo enojada.

...los resultados ya están... no pueden cambiarlos...

yo tengo otro método – dijo Kurapika...

realmente somos unos inmaduros, nos hacemos tantos problemas por donde estaremos... por que no simplemente nos acostamos donde sea cada día? – pregunto Leorio, en un principio pareció un comentario maduro...

no – dijeron los 4.

... mi método es esto – tomo la mano de Kidara y la empezó a agitar.

Que quieres – dijo mirando sus manos moverse.

Materializa ... – y le dijo algo al oído.

Deacuerdo – agito su brazo, y cayeron un par de dados.

Debemos sacar números, y sin trampas, el que saque el numero mas alto se queda solo, después el que tenga el 2 numero mas alto, tendrá que dormir con el que le siga en la cantidad de los números y así sucesivamente... están deacuerdo? – los 4 asintieron..

Yo empezare! – dijo Leorio levantándose la manga de su blusa – nunca e tenido suerte en los casino así que dame un numero bajo! – grito. Los lanzo enérgicamente. Rebotaron contra la pared, y después cayeron en la cama. Salió un 5 y un 4.

Veamos... – Gon tomo los dados, los tiro suavemente sobre la cama, el primero fue un cuatro y el segundo lo mismo.

...dame suerte! – dijo Killua sosteniendo los dados entre sus manos, los lanzo, y le salió 2 y 3.

...siempre pierdo en estas cosas... – susurro Kidara... mas le salió 2 y un 1.

... veamos que sale... – al lanzarlos sabia que tenia una alta posibilidad de sacar 10 o 7... pero saco 2 y 2...

esta decidido, -saco el veredicto Gon – Leorio se queda solo, Killua y yo quedamos juntos, y Kidara con Kurapica...

esta va a ser una larga noche... – susurro Kurapika saliendo frustrado de la habitación y entrando a la que seria la de el y la de Kidara.

Tu inventaste el método... no es mi culpa que te salgan esos números... – le dijo Kidara adelantándose y entrando primero...

...quien dice que es mi culpa? - . 

y de verdad que muchos de los que estaban en ese piso pensaban que era mejor dormir en la alacena de la comida, en vez de ir a dormir con alguien que te molesta o estar solo. A excepción de Gon y Killua, claro...


	7. HxH 7 Charper

Entrenamiento especial X La Mesa de la Isla Kyobi X San Valentín 

A la mañana siguiente, Gon salió para ir a desayunar acompañado por Killua.

Vieron a Kurapica con su capucha y el antifaz que usaba para dormir, sentado en una silla.

que habrá ocurrido? – se pregunto Gon acercándose a Kurapika. este movió su brazo. Gon se asusto.

Que sueño tengo... – dijo sacándose el antifaz – Ohayou...

Ohayou – dijeron a distintos tiempos Killua y Gon.

...en la habitación de Kidara había una sola cama, ella me gano en Jan-Ken-Pon... así que tuve que dormir fuera.

Y por que no simplemente se metieron en la misma cama? – pregunto Killua sentándose sobre la mesa, que estaba reparada. Gon se apoyo en la misma.

.. que cosas dices – respondió mirando hacia otra parte...

por que no?.. ahora todo el mundo cree que son hermanos – dijo Gon.

Esa farsa no durar mucho, parecen mas recién casados que hermanos cuando se pelean – le replico Killua.

... ya resolveré esto con ella.. – dijo Kurapika intentando sonreír, para que dejaran de decir esas cosas tan avergonzantes.

Gon y Killua se miraron, y por sus mentes paso " mentiroso", y se rieron, Kurapika los miro irritado. Y se retiro dentro de la habitación que compartía con Kidara.

Kidara seguía durmiendo, Kurapika cerro fuerte la puerta. Kidara se dio vuelta.

que molestoso eres...

lo se, pero ya es tarde, deberías levantarte – dijo poniéndole el reloj en la cara.

Nah olvídalo, estoy demasiado cansada como para eso... a parte todos están molestos conmigo.

De todas formas, tu no haz comida nada.

Me niego a comer esa ostentosa comida

Entonces por que no comes con los pupilos? - ¬¬

Aun no... ahora déjame, come tu si quieres.

Kurapika hizo su aseo matinal. Por alguna razón cambio de ropa, y se supo un atuendo rojo que uso en la vez que había ido a la casa de Killua. Después se fue a desayunar al comedor de los pupilos.

Al entrar, Noa, estaba sosteniendo una bandeja, y a su lado había una mesa. En ella estaban Zera, Kay, Chi y otras dos chicas.

Una vestía con vestido celeste muy claro, casi blanco, y a su vez una chaqueta color rosa muy suave, que hacia par con unas mangas. Tenia la piel clara, que hacia contraste con su cabello color miel. Sus ojos castaños se fijaron un instante en el mientras conversaba.

La otra, era una chica de aspecto un poco mayor, tenia el cabello corto a excepción de unos pequeños flequillos, hechos como trenza a cada lado de su cabella. Vestía con un conjunto muy femenino, era una falda que lucia monedas doradas que colgaban tanto de la ropa como de sus orejas. Sus ojos verdes reían junto con su rostro.

Ohayou – dijo Kurapika. Los 5 lo miraron.

Ohayou! – dijo la chica de cabello corto, tenia una amplia sonrisa. Kurapika le respondió con una leve reverencia.

Apresúrate a desayunar! – le dijo Chi agarrandolo de la manga.

Buenos días – dijo Kay tomando te y leyendo una libreta de notas.

No puedes ser un poco mas amable Kay? – pregunto Chi. Las dos chicas desconocidas se quedaron mirando a Kurapika y Kurapika a ellas, esperando que cualquiera de los dos bandos dijera algo...

...oye, si te preguntas quienes son ellas, son amigas del trabajo de Chi; la de pelo corto se llama Sakura Niwa y la de rosa, Garnet Asato.

Mucho gusto – dijeron ambas inclinándose levemente.

Mucho gusto, soy Kurapika - dijo extendiendo la mano. Cada una le estrecho la mano – en que trabajan con Chi?

Trabajamos en informática – dijo Garnet.

Son uno de los departamentos con mas trabajo entre los Hunters – introdujo Kay. Kurapika escuchaba tomando una tostada.

Sin ellas no podría cumplir mi trabajo, a parte de que son mis mejores amigas! – Chi se paro y dijo eso a viva voz.

Chi siéntate – susurro su hermano. Todo el comedor la había visto y escuchado. Al cabo de unos segundos se reían.

...oigan han visto a Gon y Killua? – pregunto Kurapika sirviéndose te.

..uno era de cabello plateado y el otro vestía de verde? - dijo Sakura. Kurapika asintió – No, no los he visto... - ¬¬#

..quiere decir que si los vio - U completo Garnet.

Se fueron hace bastante tiempo, desayunaron de los primeros, y se largaron fuera del Centro. Kurama los llevaba.

..Kurapika esperaba encontrarse, con ellos; que estarían haciendo?... pero su atención se desvió, vio a Noa , seguida de Leorio que parecía algo así como ebrio...

chicos, aquí es – dijo Kurama deteniéndose. Habían corrido un largo trecho hacia el centro del desierto.

Y que vamos a hacer aquí? – pregunto Killua mirando el lugar, en el cual solo había arena y un cielo despejado...

Pues, aquí vamos a entrenar. Ustedes habían comentado que querían entrenarse – Kurama miro el piso hacia abajo, justo debajo de donde estaba pisando - ..Hiei?

Ah? – los 3 se pusieron a mirar con los ojos bien abiertos... pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba... de pronto salió un brazo.. los 3 gritaron. Poco a poco salió Hiei. Al final los cuatro tomaban aire tras el susto.

..son unos tontos, como se asustan con algo así? – dijo sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa – estaba haciendo el favor que me habías pedido Kurama.

...gracias - U – y cuando va a aparecer?

A medio día – miro el sol – falta una hora.

..aquí nos van a entrenar? – pregunto Gon sentándose en el piso.

Si, tenemos cuentas que saldar con Kidara – murmuro Hiei

A parte así no estará tan enojada con nosotros - completo Kurama.

Que tiene que este enojada con ustedes? – pregunto Killua sentándose a par con Hiei.

Veras, tenemos que terminar una pelea con ella, y si esta enojada afecta a los resultados – explico Kurama.

Ya veo... – Killua miraba el cielo... era realmente adormecedor.

Ella es muy fuerte? – pregunto Gon.

Nunca la haz visto pelear? – pregunto incrédulo Hiei.

Pues nunca la he visto luchar una pelea completa en serio – respondió Gon pensativo. Siempre que veía una lucha de Kidara nunca la veía completa si era en serio.

Pelea como Hiei – Kurama apunto a Hiei con su pulgar

No me compares con ella!

Si.. no te preocupes...

Pasado un rato los 4 se quedaron en la arena sin hacer nada, se ahorraban sus palabras, el calor los mataba...

El sol estaba en su punto mas alto... el medio día...

ya es medio día.. – susurro Kurama poniendo su mano para hacer un poco de sombra.

que calor... – dijo Hiei sin animo alguno, como ya resignado.

Ya es hora Hiei... – dijo Kurama sentándose.

Ya es hora? – dijeron ilusionados Gon y Killua.

Es mejor que se paren. Por que pronto habrá mucho movimiento... – Hiei guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

De repente empezó un temblor. Gon y Killua se pararon sobresaltados. La arena se movía como si estuvieran en una caja de arena enorme, en la cual había un orificio donde se estaba yendo su contenido. Los 4 saltaron para alejarse de la franja que se desbordaba en un remolino en el centro del desierto.

En los instantes que pensaron que la arena los tiraría, Gon y Killua vieron por primera vez la habilidad de Kurama. Salto muy alto, y puso su mano en la nuca, al sacarla llevaba una rosa. Killua tanto como Gon se extrañaron. En un instante la rosa dio un destello u se transformo en un látigo lleno de púas ( que la mayoría de los fans de YYH debe conocer) gracias al entrenamiento de Bisuke, Gon y Killua usaron Gyou al instante. Vieron como vertía su poder en la planta y la transformaba... El látigo paso al lago de Hiei, Gon y Killua, los tres se agarraron, Kurama lanzo algo en la arena. A los pocos segundos, cuando los 4 iban bajando apareció una planta, de suficiente tamaño para sostenerlos mientras la arena se movía.

Ya pasado un rato, la arena se quito, quedando una planta de alrededor de 3 metros suspendida sobre un espejo...

Gon iba a tomar el impulso para bajar, mas Hiei lo golpeo en la cabeza con su espada.

Tonto, el proceso aun no termina, o yo o Kurama ya habríamos bajado.

Killua estaba pensativo, esos dos, eran realmente muy buenos. Aunque no hubiera usado Gyou, se había percatado, de que Hiei había usado Nen de alguna forma para rechazar la arena, evitando que la arena lo moviese. Por otra parte Kurama, era muy raro ver que una persona pudiera imponer su nen sobre algo vivo o que no es hecho por nen. Sabia que la rosa no era una materialización, por que esta no tenia el tipo de aura que presentaban las materializaciones, gracias a Gyou.

El espejo bajo ellos se empezó a Quebrar.

...las sabanas se movían levemente con un una suave brisa. La habitación estaba enviciada con el olor a cigarrillo.

En la ultima habitación del coliseo, en el ultimo piso...

...Haku, que vas a hacer con ella?

El asunto de Kidara, No es algo de lo que te debas preocupar – estiro su mano fuera de la cama, y dejo caer el cigarro.

Haz algo que la mantenga muy ocupada – se acerco a Haku, y lo miro hacia la cara como insinuando.

Ross, por tu culpa no me levante a la hora. Debería haber ido al hall hace unas 4 horas. – Haku la abrazo.

No pareces molesto

...lo recordé, por que me recordaste a los días en que entrenabas a Kidara y a Kein – Ross se dio la media vuelta.

Yo nunca entrene a Kein, tu eres único que no esta molesto con que el sea el que lleva todo esto, tu lo entrenaste y te ha superado..y Kidara... – Haku puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Ross.

No tienes que ponerte tan histérica. Tu sabes como es Kidara, recuerdas a tu doncella en esa época? – Ross asintió con la cabeza – estoy deacuerdo en que no debiste tratarla así.

...pero su mirada no va dirija a eso, se que hay algo mas.

Supongo que cuando de verdad explote, ella te lo dirá. Tu sabes que ella no explota así, cuando de verdad se enoja lanza la verdad, tu sabes que lo hace para molestar...

...estaba pensando en que pronto será San Valentín... – Dijo Ross levantándose y poniéndose su bata.

..supongo que esperas que te regale algo...

después haré los preparativos – dijo Ross con una sonrisa.

...Kurapika estaba sentado Junto a Garnet y Sakura, las escuchaba intentado sonreír, hablaban y hablaban... hablaban de.."algo"

Saku, no entiendes que el si era un tipo Yaoi! – dijo Garnet agitando su mano que tenia un folleto, en ese instante soplo algo de viento, y el folleto cayo en las manos de Kurapika.

Que es esto? - ¬¬# - ..Garnet, dime... que clases de cosas te gustan?

Ah... eso, es Yaoi, y es hermoso... ( Yaoi, Relación homosexual entre personajes masculinos )

...Kurapika no te preocupes, ella tiene unos gustos muy peculiares... – dijo Sakura intentando disculparse. U

no hay problema... – dijo Kurapika, intentando evitar que Sakura se disculpara tanto... Se convencía a si mismo, " Estadísticamente hay personas que tienen que pensar así..."

Era muy extraño estar en compañía de personas tan... tan... singulares. Se despidió de ellas, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su sentimiento.

Cuando iba a su habitación, Kidara paso a su lado bajando, dio la media vuelta y siguió con ella.

acabas de despertar? – pregunto.

No, después de que te levantaste fui a hablar un asunto – Kurapika al parecer intentaba adivinar que podría ser... – si preguntas que es, estuve hablando con Hiei y Kurama, para que le dieran un entrenamiento especial a Gon y Killua.

..supongo que ya admitiste que esos dos son mas hábiles que tu...

así es, pero aun les falta experiencia... Y si les entreno yo, no avanzaran mucho.

Entonces por que se lo pides a ellos? – ya iban saliendo hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei, son mucho mas poderosos que cuando los cacé, según la información entrenaban entre ellos; teniendo batallas entre amigos, y yendo a campos de batalla especiales, que ellos manipulaban o conocían.

No es un poco peligroso?

...es un trato para terminar con nuestras diferencias, Kurama es un tipo que no le gusta dejar las cosas a media. Hiei es una persona muy vengativa, y Yuske es una persona muy impulsiva, y como los tres, disfrutan de las peleas.

Pero ellos son tres – Kidara se subió a una pared, Kurapika subió a su lado. Kidara dio otro salto, enorme esta vez. Kurapika la siguió, llegando ambos a la parte mas alta de la cúpula del coliseo.

Si lo miras así, no estoy en desventaja, Tengo a Kun y Sui.

...pero he notado que eres mas débil sin ellas.

Es porque el proceso aun no ha terminado... – susurro.

...que agradable mañana.. –dijo Kurapika ignorando su ultimo comentario, una brisa fresca subía... Kidara tomo aire.

Desde aquí podré ver que ocurre y lo lejos, y a su vez podré hacer pasar el tiempo, hasta que me den mi asignación.

...veo que aunque no te gusta el sistema monárquico, de todas formas te sometes a semejante sistema...

tiene que ver mas con el deber, que con someterme...

...tu y tus promesas...

el espejo que había en el piso se resquebrajaba., se partía, dejando varios témpanos. Tal era la presión que algunos témpanos se volvían enormes pilares que se imponían muy alto hacia arriba.

A lo lejos, si uno estaba a varios metros de altura, era capaz de ver esos enormes pilares de color nácar. En otras palabras eso era lo que Kidara quería ver.

La planta que había hecho crecer Kurama, fue derribada por uno de los pilares. Los cuatro se separaron. Gon y Killua estaban muy confundidos.

veo que el ángel de la muerte no le avisa nada a sus amigos – dijo Hiei con vehemencia en un pilar cercano al de ellos – la hija de la luna nos pidió que los entrenáramos a nuestra manera.

Hija de la luna? – preguntaron Gon y Killua al unísono.

Es otro de los apodos que tiene La señorita Dark Moon – Kurama estaba detrás de ellos, ninguno de los dos lo había percibido.

Nosotros nos entrenamos luchando entre nosotros, pero a su vez preparamos escenarios, de una geografía como esta, para hacer mas difícil las cosas – explico Hiei.

..ya veo, aquí es bastante difícil percibir a otras personas si te atacan... – reflexiono Killua

..empecemos rápido, yo y Kurama los atacaremos y ustedes responderán como les parezca mas adecuado.

...será mas difícil así, pero a su vez ustedes se podrán apoyar uno en el otro – completo Kurama saltando, y desapareciendo entre los pilares que volvían a moverse. Se encontró con Hiei, muy abajo, por donde nacían los pilares .

no se por que Kidara los estima tanto, son solo unos chicos – dijo Hiei menospreciándolos.

Es extraño que estime así a unas personas, especial si son unos niños, entonces si tienen el potencial.. Hiei...

Mm... no me digas que los trate bien... tu intenta no jugar con ellos...

Claro - U

Gon y Killua en un principio estaban tranquilos, pero después de analizar las cosas, esos dos tipos eran buenos; una vez que los perdieron de vista no tenían idea de donde podían estar, tenia un zetsu e inn perfectos.

esos dos... vendrán en cualquier momento – susurro Killua tenso.

Si... ..si estos pilares se mueven tanto será difícil poder captarlos venir...

Estate alerta...

Sobre el hombro de Killua paso una rosa... Gon y Killua miraron hacia atrás. Kurama sostenía una rosa blanca, la que había lanzado era roja. Sin decir una palabra, Kurama salto hacia atrás. Y desapareció entre los pilares. Gon y Killua estaban muy tensos. No lo habían sentido siquiera moverse. Solo se dieron cuenta del ataque cuando la rosa se calvo en el pilar donde ellos estaban. Kurama la había enviado de tal forma de no hacerle daño a Killua.

Gon quieres que nos separemos? – pregunto Killua con una mirada muy especial. Gon miro sus ojos... el azul frió tenia un brillo muy especial... el no lo estaba sugiriendo, era algo que el quería; le había dado coraje.

Claro... – respondió rápidamente, Killua estaba muy ansioso...

Yo voy por Kurama...

Si... – Gon no chisto, Killua era orgulloso, y ya que esto no era en serio no tenia que preocuparse por que Killua se pusiera muy nervioso, el problema era que se lo tomara muy a pecho...

Gon se alejo a cualquier otra dirección, y Killua se lanzo hacia abajo en el mismo lugar donde Kurama había desaparecido. Al bajar todo estaba totalmente oscuro... junto un poco sus dedos índice y pulgar, y produjo una pequeña descarga eléctrica. e ilumino; en el piso habían unas plantas que iban a corrida hacia la oscuridad.

Kurama lo estaba invitando a pelear con el.

Hiei no se mostraba, pero Gon caía continuamente en sus trampas Nen. Dejaba como rastros de aura, y Gon los seguía sin darse cuenta, hasta que estaba a punto de caer hacia el nacimiento de los pilares, Hiei lo manipulaba. Gon sintió mucho coraje al no poder resistirse a la manipulación de Hiei, Hiei paso una vez mas al frente suyo, veloz, que le costo seguirlo con la vista, pero al lograrlo, vio algo en su frente; un tercer ojo... Gon se quedo unos instantes mirando, era una visión muy extraña, nunca había pensado en una aplicación de nen así... de pronto algo paso por su mente, cada vez que Hiei pasaba, lo miraba con ese ojo, y el a su vez intentaba seguir con la vista a Hiei... y si el ojo era el método de manipulación?

Killua había seguido el rastro dejado por Kurama, al final de los pasillos esta el. Allí terminaba la cueva. Kurama estaba apoyado en la pared sosteniendo una rosa blanca, lentamente abrió sus ojos verdes...

sabia que me seguirías – dijo sin dejar su posición.

Si dejas las cosas así, me seria imposible resistirme – le respondió Killua sacando lentamente su Yo –Yo del bolsillo

Veo que usaste Aniki para esos Yo-yos, un metal impresionante; pero crees poder superar el filo del ataque de mi látigo? – dijo agitando la rosa, esta cambio de color a roja, y después en un resplandor se torno en su látigo. Killua quedo estático un momento. Bajo la mirada, y sonrió.

Eso hay que comprobarlo, Kurama...

Kurama sonrió a su vez. Por su mente pasaba una opinión bastante positiva respecto a Killua, no podía alejar de su mente, potencial que podría explotar si Gon y El, pasaban los primeros entrenamientos, pero a su vez le extrañó la personalidad de Killua, tan frió, calculador, cortante impetuoso... pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su poca sinceridad, aun con sus amigos. Y aun así noto que era una persona muy desconfiada...

Killua por su parte camino paralelamente frente a Kurama en círculos dentro del espacio que había entre los pilares que se movían sin hacer ruido alguno...

" este tipo es muy fuerte" pensaba " aun si le inyectara una descarga eléctrica, no le afectaría tanto..."

desde el exterior escucharon un sonido sordo, como un golpe, esa fue la señal para que se empezaran a luchar, Kurama empezó a dar latigazos a diestra y siniestra, Killua por su parte, tomo la cuerda del Yo –Yo, haciendo tal forma, que detenía los golpes de Kurama.

..."No lo intentes si no puedes ganar..."

si puedo ganar... – Kurama le rozó el rostro con el látigo logrando un corte profundo... – vete...

..."no ataques hasta que estés seguro en un cien por ciento.."

cállate – Killua soltó un poco la cuerda del yo-yo, entre medio se enredo el látigo de Kurama, A su vez le envió una descarga eléctrica, que lo obligo a soltar el fatigo; en el mismo resplandor en que se volvió látigo, volvió a ser Rosa -..no se por que aun recuerdo estas cosas...

..."tu tienes miedo..."

te equivocas... – Kurama se miro la mano, estaba quemada por la descarga, Killua no levanto la mirada, pero aun así pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de Kurama...

.."tu..."

..ya entiendo por que Kidara te aprecia tanto... – comento Kurama – sea lo que sea en lo que estés pensando, no te va a ayudar a llevarte mejor en un a lucha...

...ya te diste cuenta... es un viejo problema que siempre que me distrae cuando lucho contra alguien que es mas fuerte que yo...

..veo que eres demasiado inseguro de ti mismo, pero aun así no dudaste en darme una descarga muy fuerte, eres impresionante solo para ser un chico de 14 años...

inseguro?

Se denota en tu manera de pelear, no se asemeja a lo que debería ser dependiendo de tu personalidad... si hay algo que te aqueja olvídalo

Por que me das consejos?

Por que la primera prueba ya termino, de aquí hasta que termine este asunto, yo te entrenare, junto a Hiei y seremos algo así como tus maestros... aunque dudo que el lo diga así...en fin

Maestro?... nunca te diría así

Nunca te pedí eso.. – la expresión de Kurama se volvió seria – dime algo, es muy duro el entrenamiento de asesino?

Por que lo preguntas? – Dijo Killua jugando con su yo – yo, haciendo figuras.

Por que eres muy bueno, en el momento en que te atacaba, hacías movimientos muy buenos para detenerme, sencillos... pero no parabas de susurras algo...

No es algo que te incumba – dijo agarrando de golpe el yo – yo.

Lo se...

Gon dejo de seguir a Hiei con la vista, y noto que ya no se movía contra su voluntad... era el ojo lo que le manipulaba, Gon en el siguiente movimiento no se movió...

...ya te diste cuenta del truco, no es así? – dijo Hiei deteniéndose. Y empuño una espada.

Es tu tercer ojo – dijo Gon tomando la posición para usar Jan-Ken-Pon.

Fue divertido mientras note dabas cuenta, vez alguna otra cosa? – pregunto. Mientras se ponía nuevamente la banda sobre la frente.

..no... – Hiei de pronto salto al escuchar el "no".

Jan-ken-pon...KEN! – de sus dedos; índice y medio, salió su aura, en la forma de espada. Detuvo a penas el golpe de Hiei. Incluso la espada estaba recubierta únicamente con Zhou, Gon noto inmediatamente la diferencia entre el mismo y Hiei. El pilar empezó a hundirse...

Eres muy bueno! – dijo Hiei, yendo hacia atrás – pero no lo suficiente, Gon recibió una patada, Gon se movió hacia atrás, quedando en el borde del pilar, se balanceo ligeramente hacia atrás.

"Que hago?..." pensó Gon " es muy veloz, y mucho mas impredecible de lo que creí... impredecible?.."

te apuesto a que no puedes seguirme! – grito Gon saltando al siguiente pilar. Gon empezó a simular escapar. Cuando pensó que era la oportunidad... Hiei apareció en frente, y le pateo.

Si hubieras tratado esto con otra persona hubiera funcionado, pero así fue como me atrapo Kidara – Hiei guardo su espada – pero aun así, eres muy bueno, no pensé que tuvieras esa idea, quizás seas tonto pero eres astuto...

Ya veo... 3 - ¬¬ U

...te entrenare, me caes bien – dijo ayudándolo a pararse – te falta experiencia, si hubieras tenido un poco mas, hubieras pensado algo distinto de seguro.

Abajo, Kurama estaba sentado junto a Killua, Kurama le había explicado, que no podrían subir hasta que Hiei y Gon terminaran. Pasado unos segundos dejaron de escuchar los golpes. Kurama salto hacia arriba, Killua le siguió. Estaba bastante mas tranquilo, ahora confiaba en el fruto del entrenamiento.

Supongo que dejaras así las cosas – comento Kurapika al ver las pequeñas figuras irse, y ver que las columnas empezaban a volver a sus lugares en la tierra.

No tengo otra manera, ahora tengo que ir a ver las asignaciones – como si lo que había visto, lo fuere de gran relevancia, se dejo caer hacia abajo, donde varios generales se habían congregado.

Intenta no alterarte! – le advirtió Kurapika.

No me trates como si fueras mi padre!

Soy tu hermano! – Kidara lo miro con cara de pocos amigos...

Hermanos.. hermanos... – ¬¬ susurro... continuamente, mientras iba junto al grupo, y chasqueaba sus dedos para cambiar su ropa a la típica tenida de sacerdotisa que usaba, con la diferencia que el vestido era distinto, era bastante mas conservador... y menos suelto... ¬¬ U

Junto a los demás generales, a quienes no acompañó con mucho gusto, siguió su camino, dando una media vuelta al coliseo. Llegaron hasta la puerta por donde ella había entrado hace un par de días al coliseo, allí se abrió la enorme puerta, y se encontró nuevamente con el ángel... esta vez el ángel se inclino, y se movió pesadamente dejando la plataforma donde esta erguido libre, dejando una entrada a una escalera caracol que iba hacia abajo...

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente de dirigieron sin chistar ni comentar nada hacia la escalera, siguiente el tramo subterráneo, iluminado por la tenue luz que lograba penetrar de la entrada de la escalera, que se fue cerrando lentamente...

Pero antes de eso alguien mas entro antes de cerrar la entrada de la luz...

El seguir bajando, todo esta totalmente oscuro, ninguna luz, no vela, ni nada... pero a ninguno de afecto, todos caminaban sin tropezarse; ya se habían habituado... allí en esa estrecha escalera de caracol, estaban los 150 generales de la Isla Kyobi.

Yusuke junto a Leorio y Kurapika, habían seguido a los generales; al espiar la entrada, Leorio tropezó y entro, al no poder regresar, decidió terminar lo que había comenzado, siguiendo a los generales. En los últimos meses había entrenado Nen, ahora dominaba las técnicas básicas, pero aun no podía usar hatsu, ni Zhou de manera perfecta, y su zetsu se debilitaba si se desconcentraba; eso era un imperfección, pero en esos momentos, con la tensión no era capas de desconcentrarse...

Por otra parte Kurapika tanto como Yusuke se quedaron dudosos fuera de la escalera, confiaban plenamente en que encontrarían a Leorio, a su vez se largaron...

..no quiero problemas... – susurro Kurapika – estar con Kidara es suficiente...

..pobre tipo... pero no se puede hacer nada por el – y se fueron en distintas direcciones...

"No ha pasado nada..." ¬¬ U

a medida que Avanzaban, se había cada vez mayor una leve luz azul... llego a tal punto de que entre las ranuras de piedra de la escalera se escapaban rayos de luz azulada, que hacían un aspecto muy extraño a gran grupo de personas...

había una luz negra al final, todos entraron allí... en todo el camino lo único que habían escuchado era los pasos, pero al entrar a la luz negra desaparecían...

Leorio sentía un horrible calor... no sabia como todos esos generales aguantaban el calor con sus tenidas tan pesadas...

cuando todos pasaron por la luz negra, el no sabia si continuar o no, pero cuando se decidió a pasar; el portal de luz se fue encogiendo, dejando tras de si una pesada puerta de madera. Leorio de pronto empezó a sentirse mas fresco, el temperatura bajaba considerablemente.

Algo en la puerta le llamaba, una presencia al otro lado de ella. Leorio empujo la puerta, y vio a una mujer sentada en un especie de biombo de cristal, parecía dormida, flotaba dentro de un liquido en el interior del biombo. Era una joven muy bonita... la miro de mas cerca y era...

NOA! – grito Leorio – que haces aquí? – pego las manos contra el cristal, intentado romperlo...

...como entraste aquí?

Al otro lado del umbral negro había una sala de la misma piedra que las escaleras, en cada uno de las paredes, había un escudo, tres llevaban el sigo del Hunter de los 3 estatus existentes, y el cuarto llevaba un signo de un libro atravesado por una pluma, todos tallados en madera. Dentro de la habitación, había una mesa enorme, de forma ovalada, de color caoba, a su alrededor habían muchas sillas, cada una enumerada con un numero; 000, 001, 002.. y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al 150.

Por numero cada general tomo el asiento que le correspondía según el numero.

En la silla 000, estaba un joven de piel de color no muy claro, hacia que se resaltara mucho su cabello rojizo, y sus ojos cafés, tenían un brillo de astucia... su rostro inteligente, lo hacían ver muy distinto a los demás... vestía de blanco y azul; era como una pechera azul, sobre su bettle blanco.

El era alguien que ella conocía de hace ya bastante tiempo.

vamos directo al grano, hola! Gracias... – dijo sin hacer ninguna ceremonia y sin perdida de tiempo – Haku quiero que me expliques lo del almuerzo.

Es un percance que no debería preocuparte – respondió sin mirarlo.

Cuando me hablan me gusta que me miren a ala cara o no creo en lo que me dicen – dijo tomando la silla de Haku que estaba continua a la de el y girándola hacia si mismo – Kidara? – dijo manteniendo la silla allí.

La razón es simplemente es el sistema, parece una anarquía estúpida; otra cosa, Kein deberías tomar cartas en el asunto. No te apareciste ni una sola vez en los 3 días que he estado aquí.

Ese no es mi trabajo, administro otras cosa, vieja amiga – tomo asiento, y devolvió a Haku a su lugar.

...pienso que mantener el sistema así nos permitirá un mejor desarrollo en el entrenamiento de los pupilos – comento Rei defendiéndose y mirando con cierto recelo a Kidara.

..yo opino que así no va a funcionar, claramente el libro dice que... – Kay intento decir algo desde el final de la mesa. Mas Shun que estaba mas o menos a la mitad de la mesa aclaro la garganta para que se callara.

Tu aun no puedes decir nada, eres el general 94, tu opinión poco importa...

..Shun, amigo.. – dijo sarcásticamente Kein – cierra la boca! – Shun ni siquiera miro a Kein, mas se callo – sigue

..aun no se sabe por que el libro dice esas cosas sobre que debemos trabajar con menores, para poder pasar el campo, pero lo que si se es que si se habla de menores, se habla de gente de menos habilidad o edad, no de manera que se les trate de menores...

estoy en desacuerdo – dijo de un poco mas delante de la mesa; Garnet – si se habla de menores se habla de menos estatus que nosotros...

eso esta coincidiendo con la idea de Kay, Garnet – interrumpió Kein.

Lo que quiero decir es que si se habla de menores en ese sentido es correcto, pero no estamos seguros de que vaya a influir para pasar la barrera en las fechas indicadas.

Ni siquiera sabemos por que ese hombre escribió esas reglas – incluyo Sakura.

..realmente se hace notar que son hunters de informática, pero se les va un detalle – hablo otra personas, esta Vez May – el poder del libro de hacer que el mundo se vaya adaptando a lo que se escriba en el, y si no saben del libro solo quedan 6 paginas – se arreglo los lentes – quien saber que iba antes...

y si el viejo escribió todo esto con anterioridad planeando que esto ocurriera? – intercedió Chi.

...en mi caso creo, que el viejo sabia que vendrían por su libro – dijo Zera.

Es cierto, todos sabemos que el viejo no creo el libro hace mucho – dijo un anciano – yo que lo conocí.

68, Shiner, nunca diste la fecha exacta – dijo Haku.

No le digas así – dijo Kein – Mizuki, dinos por favor la fecha exacta.

No la se muy bien, pero fue hace mas o menos 5 o 6 años... Togashi...

Pero todos sabemos que el nen se puede hacer mas fuerte después de la muerte de la persona – dijo Kidara.

Así es, todos lo sabemos – dijo May – yo qué poseo una promesa nen, conozco bien esa ley. Si es así, no podemos permitir que los mercenarios tengan el libro.

Según los datos que hemos obtenido, Chi, Sakura y yo, al parecer dentro de la torre no hay estructura real, no hay tiempo dentro de ella, no hay nada... – dijo Garnet sacando su paraguas, al abrirlo, apareció una especie de cuadro, en ella una imagen negra, y varias sombras extrañas y borrosas en su interior.

Esto es lo que escaneamos del interior de la torre – dijo Sakura.

...imposible!... – exclamo un joven de cabello color entre castaño y rubio, usaba lentes de marcos negros muy gruesos – ese tipo de materia es la que se escanea con nen, pero nunca había visto una tan densa!

Por lo mismo, tenemos la sospecha de que el hombre creo un espacio anexo al nuestro en la torre... – continuo Garnet.

En otras palabras será peligroso entrar – concluyo Kein – terminemos con el tema de la torre, volveremos a hablar del tema cuando volvamos del primer ataque y hayamos podido ver con nuestros propios ojos la torre.

Puedo quedarme con las graficas? – pregunto el joven de los lentes.

Claro - dijo Garnet, cerro el paraguas, movió la manilla un poco y saco por arte de "nen" un disquete – aquí esta la información - o

..bien ahora vamos a lo siguiente, Kidara; quiero que entrenes de 20 a 25 de los pupilos, no me importa si son ya de un general, o si son deficientes, los quiero preparados para una lucha de aquí al primer ataque, los demás generales no harán nada de esto, por que será un grupo especial para entrar a la torre - Kein se sentó – ahora... Ross!

..estuve viendo los últimos días, la "monarquía"– dijo poniéndole énfasis a la ultima palabra – acaba dentro de dos días; les prohíbo comportarse de la manera en que lo han hecho en los últimos meses, no deben olvidar que ustedes ya alguna vez fueron pupilos inexpertos, incluso obstinados y molestosos. Esto va en especial para ti Ross.

Entendido.. – susurraron todos.

Y lo ultimo, dentro de dos días también es san Valentín; Niz, Ross, quiero que preparen un fiesta; para todos! – dijo haciendo círculos con su dedo.

Entendido – Ross tenia la cara un poco azul y Niz parecía no muy contenta, tenia cara de haber comido algo muy ácido. 3

No quiero mas monarquías, ni anarquías ni nada por el estilo, gracias, ahora lárguense – todos empezaron a irse, quedando solo Kidara.

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, veo que cumpliste tu promesa de superar a Haku – dijo sentándose sobre la mesa, Kein se sentó también sobre la mesa.

Dark Moon... no me acorde de ti cuando me dejaron a cargo, sabia que todos los que trajera serian unos creídos, quería a parte mostrarte que había ganado la apuesta. También comprobé que cambiaste mucho, y que de verdad estas logrando que Ross se vuelva loca..

Si... supongo que no hay problema si traje a mis nuevos amigos

Que crees? – Kidara lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

Tu de verdad no haz cambiado, solo tu ropa, siempre fuiste bueno para liderar

Y tu buena para mandar... nos vemos – dijo sentándose en la silla 000, que empezaba a girar hacia abajo – espero con ansias saber con quien bailaras.. -

Nunca lo sabrás... – Kidara también se largo rápidamente, la sala empezaba a desarmarse.

...Noa... que te ocurrió?...

...es...


	8. HxH 8 Charper

Baile X Elección X Descubrir 

...Imagínense a una bella mujer de gran carácter ( por no decirlo de otra forma), caminando enfurecida por unas escaleras de piedra, dejando su ten liberarse, de tan solo furia. por favor imagínensela... ¬¬

Bueno, esa mujer era Ross. Si se les puede decir, algo que odia es que le manden, y en especial alguien que fue un tiempo su alumno... si había entrado allí era por la ventajas... ¬¬#

señorita Ross! – exclamo Laine desde la salida del portal de la estatua del ángel.

..que quieres? – dijo sin esperarla, Laine simplemente la seguía detrás.

...ha visto a Ann? – pregunto nerviosa

no, pero después búscala, ahora necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que organizar una fiesta... pero MAS te vale no decir nada – dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrándole su puño enjoyado a Laine.

Si! – asintió, se había asustado.

Por otra parte Garnet, Chi, y Sakura estaba aun debatiendo, las tres metidas en un note book, apenas habían salido y habían vuelto a investigar. El tipo de lentes, las acompañó, los 4 estaban usando lentes, y parecían un grupo de cerebros trabajando.

Si hablamos de los demás generales, no hicieron nada, simplemente se fueron introduciendo en el coliseo, y desapareciendo entre sus pasillos.

Yusuke hablaba con Kurapika, para pasar el tiempo, esperaban a Leorio, estaban esperando incluso que no volvería... solo por sarcasmo...

Kidara, se había molestado mucho con el comentario de uno de sus viejos amigos; Kein. El solía ser así, serio, pero a la vez simpático. A parte de veloz para aprender, ella nunca pudo alcanzarle en los entrenamientos. Pero todas las cosas que había ganado no le habían afectado a la cabeza. Seguía siendo el mismo joven que le gustaba mandar.

Los pupilos, cuando habían juntas no tenían nada que hacer por el día, pues todos los generales se bajoneaban y no hacían nada, la gran mayoría se encerraban en sus habitaciones. A excepción de Zera, y los demás guardianes de las puertas del coliseo. Incluso Noa desaparecía. Nadie sabia exactamente por que Noa estaba allí a parte de su tan poco creíble historia sobre que la salvaron de los mercenarios. Pues Ross nunca haría algo así... era algo totalmente distinto...

Noa? – Leorio trago saliva, si Noa estaba en ese gran frasco, de quien era la voz que estaba tras suyo?

.. Sr. Leorio, que hace aquí? – pregunto una vez mas.

Yo... – sudaba del nerviosismo, se dio la vuelta lentamente. Y vio un cabello rubio, casi blanco – Ann?

Buenas tardes, que haces aquí? – se dirigió a el, sin alterarse ni molestarse.

..yo... – pero volvió a fijar su mirada en Noa.

Veo que se metiste sin permiso, no deberías haber visto a Noa así... – dijo triste.

Y tu que haces aquí entonces? – dijo acercándose a la enorme cúpula de vidrio.

..yo no solo soy una pupila, si no que también soy doncella de Noa, ella no es doncella de nadie, ella también es un general... – cerca de la cúpula había un botón rojo, ella lo presiono con su pie. De allí salió un tablero.

Así que es un general... lo disimulo muy bien... pero que hace aquí?

Ella... – empezó a presionar varios botones, en unos segundos se empezó a vaciar la cúpula – es la persona que materializa este coliseo. Es tan poderosa, que puede mantenerse trabajando como la haz visto, y mantener este edificio; pero ella también se cansa, por las noches después de cierta hora viene aquí, esta cámara, mantiene su aura y la ayuda a recuperarse.

..que general es? – cuando estaba a la mitad de vaciarse, Noa abrió levemente los ojos. Al parecer vio a Leorio, por que los abrió grandes, como impresionada.

Ella es Noa Rune, el tercer general, parte de la antigua tribu que se atribuía a invocar los poderes naturales de la luna – dijo Ann sin hacer cambio en su tono serio de voz.

Leorio se acerco a la cúpula, Noa, estaba con una expresión algo dolida. Ann apretó un botón mas, y la cúpula desapareció.

Noa! – Leorio fue a recibirla.

..Leorio sempai... – susurro – no debiste entrar dijo triste.

Por que? – pregunto.

..por que este lugar no tiene nada que ver con lo que a materializado la señorita Rune, este lugar es un laberinto con portales que se abren solo a ciertas personas... – le contesto Ann.

Tu entraste por la gran puerta que estaba después de el portal de color negro que viste hace un rato, no? - preguntó Rune.

Si... pero por que solo se abre a ciertas personas? – pregunto Leorio, estaba desconcertado, si era así, entonces no podría salir de allí?

Por que es un sistema de seguridad, lo mas importante para los hunters dentro de esta isla es esta construcción, aquí esta uno de los dos oráculos donde se advierten de os cambios de la isla, y las fechas en que desaparece el portal de Kyobi

Kyobi? –

Kyobi es el nombre de esta isla, tiene un clima muy extraño, de un día para otro es distinto, tiene un clima propio, pues no es un clima influido por el exterior, a causa del domo existente alrededor de la isla, produce que no se pueda ver desde el exterior la isla, y produce que la isla no sea influida por el exterior – contesto Ann.

Leorio no se que quitaba de la mente "esta chica es muy fría, no me agrada, es como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro, es completamente opuesta a su hermana"

.. ahora no se como vas a salir Leorio... – dijo Noa bastante afligida.

Pero no creo que ocurra algo malo si llaman a alguien para ayudarme a salir...

No es posible... – dijo aun mas afligida Noa.

Ocurre que si descubren que entraste con los generales a donde se supone que harían el consejo... no se que te harán...

Y Kidara? – pregunto bastante preocupado.

Ella no podrá hacer nada, si intentas intrometerla le provocaras mas problemas... – dijo Noa.

..Rune, no creo que le moleste, no sabes como le contestaba a Ross – le contradijo Ann.

Tu fuera del control de Ross pierdes todo respeto... Leorio que haces? – Leorio llamaba por su celular.

..llamo a Kidara – dijo, Ann y Noa se quedaron un instante estáticas, pero al segundo después se lanzaron contra el, y le quitaron el teléfono.

.. no llames nunca aquí abajo, es peligroso, así te descubrirán mas rápido.

Kidara sintió un solo toque de su celular, vio el nombre Leorio anotado. De pronto le entro la duda no lo había visto en toda la tarde. Busco a Gon y a Killua, pero no los encontré al parecer aun no había vuelto del entrenamiento. Al buscar a Kurapika lo encontró tomando te en el comedor de los pupilos, junto a Yusuke, quien comía pastel desenfrenadamente

Kurapika? – pregunto Kidara, Yusuke y Kurapika la miraron, Yusuke se quedo con la boca medio abierta. obviamente continuo después de un momento al ver que no se dirigían a el

Donde esta Leorio? – preguntó sentándose, y tomando un trozo del pastel de Yusuke.

Pues... – ambos empezaron a sudar...

No me digan que hicieron lo que creo que hicieron? – a Kidara le empezó a dar un leve tic debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Como que? – dijo Yusuke a duras penas tragándose de un bocado la mitad de un trozo del pastel. En un principio se empezó a ahogar, y ni Kidara ni Kurapika hicieron nada...

...la verdad si fue dentro del escalera que estaba debajo de la estatua del ángel – dijo Kurapika sin mirarla, y como para evitar su expresión tomo un sorbo largo de Te.

.. si, pero que tiene de malo? – pregunto Yusuke. Dejando el plato, ya satisfecho.

... pues... que SI ENCUENTRAN A LEORIO LO MATARAN! – dijo Enojada, se los grito a ambos en la cara, Kurapika tanto como Yusuke se echaron atrás como varias personas que también estaban en el comedor, todos con cara de " que miedo..."

Así tan simple como entro; salió, y se fue corriendo al portal donde estaba la estatua, que aun no había vuelto a su lugar. Recito su nombre y rango, y entro corriendo dentro.

.. Noa dile la verdad – dijo Ann ya con una expresión depresiva.

Que verdad? – pregunto Leorio, ya estaba bastante tenso. Que haría si no podía salir? Y si a Noa y a Ann les Castigaban por su culpa?

..que te mataran si saben que entraste aquí – dijo fríamente, Noa bajo la mirada, Leorio se quedo mirando fijamente a Ann.

Por que me... me.. mataran? – trago saliva.

Por que no eres general ni pupilo, ósea, eres un desconocido, cuando salgas el ángel al no podrá reconocerte y te aplastara... – explico Ann.

Y eso no esta bajo mi control. El ángel ya estaba cuando los hunters llegaron a esta isla... – dijo Noa antes de que Leorio le preguntara algo mas, que de todos formas no le serviría...

..Si quieres preguntar algo... no creo que te sirva de mucho, por que dudo mucho que puedas salir de aquí – dijo de manera muy "optimista" Ann.

..alguien se acerca... – susurro Noa mirando hacia el portón. Los tres se quedaron fijos en la puerta; una opción seria que descubrieran que Leorio estaba allí, o que fuera alguien que de alguna forma pudiese ayudarles...

El portón al principio no mostraba que estuviera siendo empujado, mas sin obstante, la puerta fue golpeada varias veces, como si alguien la intentara derribar.

Esto acrecentó el temor del trío, pues no sabían exactamente que era...

Y finalmente la puerta cayo...

Los 3 se quedaron mirando unos instantes, el personaje volvía a poner la puerta en su ligar, y se sacudía pedazos de madera. Al verlo Ann y Noa se aliviaron, y Leorio se había dejado caer hacia atrás por la tensión.

Lamento no haberles avisado... – susurro fríamente el joven.

Que alivio de que hayas sido tu – dijo Noa ayudando a pararse a Leorio.

Sr. Sorento se lee Sorrento... – susurro Ann – esa acción es típica tuya...

..que paso? Ya me mataron? – miraba fijamente el rostro de Noa, en el que se expresaba claramente la preocupación. Pero para el era un visión muy agradable.

No, pero si te apresuras si lo estarás.. – dijo el personaje llamado Sorento.

Quien demonios eres? Me asustaste.. – Leorio se saco la chaqueta, y se desabotono el primer botón de su blusa.

Me llamo Sorento... el guardián de esta sección del Centro.

El es el que protege esta sección, tienes suerte de que no haya sido ninguna otra persona – le respondió Ann.

Y por que? – pregunto Leorio un tanto indignado de que Ann le tratara así. Miro a Sorento, y se quedo varios segundos allí mirando. Era un joven de aspecto de no mas de 15 años, tenia el cabello blanco, y ojos azules muy claros, casi blancos, a excepción del centro de su pupila; negra. A parte de su expresión seria, y su caminar altivo, y su ropa "un tanto celtica", que realmente parecía el sacerdote de alguna secta de magos, a diferencia que en ves de las túnicas negras, esta era, color blanco, con detalles en plata. De pronto, noto que Noa estaba tomada de su brazo, con solo eso se quedo medio helado... ¬¬ U

No te pongas así... – le susurro Ann entregándole su maleta – ellos dos son hermanos...

..de que hablas? - # dijo sacudiéndose el polvo. Ann lo miro con ironía.

.. de que la quieres mucho; pero te diré un secreto – le dijo con un gesto que se acercara para que contarle el "secreto" - ..ella nunca se ha fijado en nadie, por que decidió no hacerlo, dice que el tener ese tipo de relaciones son tortuosas, que por eso murieron sus padres.

..bueno, de todas formas, nunca pensé en ese sentido.. – dijo con un suspiro – que lastima... – pero dentro de si le dolía, aun le parecía encantadora. Pero se juro que nunca la dejaría sola, que le daría la ayuda que fueses necesaria, si es que no podía hacerlo de la otra forma.

En unos instantes, sintieron un sonido muy raro, era como cuando uno pasaba constantemente un palo por una reja...

Por allí apareció, Kidara cargando su báculo, venia tensa.

Sorento? – pregunto.

...quien mas voy a ser...

este hombre, que vez, no es nada relacionado con esto, como evitara el ángel? – pregunto tensa, y respirando muy hondo.

La verdad es que soy el guardián del centro, pero no tengo mas de 5 años ejerciéndome como hunters, aun estoy pensando, no pienso tan precipitadamente como tu...

Es natural, eres mucho mayor que yo... - ¬¬# - solo dime si es posible salir, dame aun que sea un porcentaje, para sacar a Leorio de esta caja.

Bien tienes un 20, y dos opciones, retener al ángel, o destruirlo... En un principio creí que había un intruso, pero... hay que sacarlo de aquí, o todos pagamos.

Bien... hasta luego, tengo que sacarlo ahora, antes de que se sellé la salida para el.. – dijo tomándolo del brazo, y caminando hacia la puerta, y desapareciendo entre las escaleras, mientras no paraba de susurrar " maldito sistema... /bis/"

Los 3 que quedaron, no evitaron dar un suspiro, del tipo "no cambiara nunca?"

Kidara cargaba a Leorio. En el percibía el temor, al salir, el ángel intento aplastarlos...

ESTO ES INAUDITO! - grito Ross. Detrás de ella Haku se reía a buena gana.

Kidara, tenia una venda por toda la frente, y varios parches en la mejilla, y tres punto en la ceja. Cosa que después arreglaría. Lo mas lamentable era que la tercera parte de su cabello se encontraba en los restos del Ángel.

Lo se...

TU DEBERIAS HABER ESTADO PENDIENTE DE OTRAS COSAS, PERO NO! TENIAS QUE METERTE A RESCATAR A ESTE TIPO!

Si

TU...! – pero Haku se rió con mas ganas.

Déjalo así, fue muy interesante verla, y ahora se ve muy simpática con tantos parches... preocúpate mas por la fiesta de mañana... por favor – dijo mirándola como diciendo : "sale #"

SI! – dijo irritada, al cerrar la puerta, salto una astilla bastante grande de la puerta.

..Kidara, si no encuentras una utilidad para tu hermano y el Sr. ... Leorio?

Si

Tendré que sacarlos de la isla.

Bien, Leorio estará en enfermería, y mi hermano, será mi sustituto, o incluso general.

Deacuerdo, ahora lárgate, y haz pronto lo respectivo a los 25 elitte.

Kidara ya se había ido. Y al parecer no había oído...

Ann caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía junto a Laine, y Ai. Sabia que Laine esta tras suyo con la intención de molestarle un instante; pero en esos instantes no estaba para juegos infantiles...

Su hermana la tomo por detrás con sus brazos. Ann se quedo mirándola un instante se soltó de sus brazos, y siguió caminando. Laine se quedo allí parada un instante, con los ojos bastante abiertos... pero se limito a sonreír.

Y una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Sintió a alguien en sus espaldas, se limpio rápidamente la lagrima; era Morvern.

..que te pasa? Tienes cara de tristeza... – dijo caminando a su lado.

Tu crees que yo sea una inmadura? – dijo allí parada sin moverse.

Inmadura? Quizás en algunos casos, pero dependiendo del caso pues.. tu sabes – introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y saco un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a Laine - Creo que a tu hermana le a afectado el ver muertes, tristeza, y mas que nada tener otro tipo de relación con la gente, una manera muy distinta a la tuya.

Por que me das un pañuelo? Si no estoy tan triste...

Por que lo que te voy a decir te va a hacer llorar – le respondió fríamente.

..dilo de una vez en ese caso... – dijo, en la misma posición inicial.

Tu hermana quizás aborrezca la manera en que tomas las cosas, tu sabes que ambas vieron la muerte de sus padres, ambas participaron de la lucha, pero no pedieron ayudar a sus padres; por que? Por que eran débiles; ella por su cuenta se aplico el veneno sobre su cuerpo para cambiar los rasgos que le hicieran parecerte a ti, por que siempre les comparaban, y sabes que el veneno cambio hasta el color de sus ojos... es posible que por mas que ella parezca no estar molesta contigo, te odie... – Laine cerro los ojos, y presiono el pañuelo entre sus manos.

..desde hace un tiempo me lo temía, desde que empezó a desaparecer...

esa es mi visión de las cosas, de la cual creo que la mayoría piensa lo mismo, si yo aun tuviera un hermano con el cual competir por las cosas, los elogios, le odiaría... pero de todas formas en lo muy hondo quizás le aprecie... pero en este caso puede que ella te desprecie... – Morvern dijo todo esto sin inmutarse ni una sola vez, las palabras salían fluidas de su boca, sin algún arrepentimiento, ni remordimiento por al cruda verdad que le decía.

El rojo color del atardecer invadía todos los rincones, La solitaria lagrima fue acompañada por varias otras, lanzándose violentamente contra el piso, y los pies de Laine.

es mejor que lo sepas antes de que comiencen los verdaderos combates... y lo hables con ella, es triste que sean solo ustedes dos, contra ustedes mismas...

Laine se mantuvo allí, durante varios minutos, hasta que los demás pupilos empezaron a presentarse para cenar, en ese instante, ella ya no estaba.

Camino a lo mas profundo de los grandes bosques de arena...

le gustaba ese lugar; si se avanzaba unos 5 minutos corriendo, se empezaban a ver enormes árboles, creciendo en la arena, un poco mas adelante, había algo así como un bosque; había una concentración de esos árboles...

para cuando iba llegando no quedaba luz solar alguna, el cielo era de un color entre morado y azul, degradándose hasta celeste...

Pero...

De pronto se detuvo bruscamente sobre el primer árbol del bosque... escuchaba gritos... gritos de horror, golpes de espadas, y sentía como unas auras mucho superiores a la de ella se expandían a no muy lejos de ella... era tal el terror que sentía por la finalidad dentro de aquellas auras que se quedo allí congelada...

oye... – Laine se dio la media vuelta lentamente; no había nadie... lentamente cayeron unas hojas... y... – buenas noches! ...AY! – Reese estaba colgado boca debajo de la rama que estaba sobre ella, al parecer se había balanceado hacia abajo... y ahora que lo veía se ponía las manos en la nariz, tenia los ojos llorosos por el golpe, pero sonreía. Laine lo miraba sintiéndose ridícula... ¬¬ U

..Reese que haces aquí? - ¬¬# se había molestado mucho; la había asustado mucho...

siempre me tienes que regañar? Salgo del centro y tu me regañas... tu sales del centro y me regañas... si; buen ejemplo... – Laine le entero un pañuelo en la nariz sangrante.

Que ejemplo? Si tengo problemas y quiero pensar; crees que lo voy a hacer en frente de todos en el comedor, o en frente de Ai y Ann?

Se que son cosas personales; pero habías llorado... – dijo acomodándose el pañuelo.

Soy humana; que tiene que llore? – Laine empezó a retroceder, hablaba muy suave; estaba mas preocupada por las auras que había sentido, no quería acercares con Reese cerca, sabiendo por como era, quizás que ocurriría...

No se supone que somos amigos? – dijo siguiéndola.

Si; pero me encantaría que... – se dio la media vuelta rápidamente, y le empezó a golpear la frente a Reese con su dedo – dejaras de inmiscuirte en mi asuntos! ya te he encubierto varias veces por salirte del centro; tu deberías hacer lo mismo y no sentirte por que en ocasiones te delate!

Ese es el problema; solo lo haces para quedar bien, eres demasiado calculadora – el no se altero, mas bien se intimidaba... de pronto vio a Laine quedarse congelada mirando hacia sus espaldas, sus ojos mostraban un terror inmenso; se tapaba la boca...

El también se dio la media vuelta lentamente, sentía algo acercarse; en este caso no era una broma: una persona se acercaba.

Tenia una aspiradora, y la sostenía como si fuera a golpearlos con ella, usaba lentes gruesos de marco negro, a su vez su ropa también era negra, bastante formal a excepción de una cadena dorada con una cruz invertida.

Corre! – le grito Reese empujándola, de su cinturón de un tubo saco unas agujas muy finas visibles a la luz de la luna, y a su vez cortas, se puso en guardia sosteniéndolas entre medio de sus dedos.

Estas loco? No vas a soportar solo! - estiro su brazo, en su mano se formo un espiral dorado al volverse de medio metro; se disolvió, dejando suspendido en el aire un zorro dorado. Reese lo miro un instante y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, en un segundo ambos, el zorro y la persona se movieron a otra dirección. La aspiradora había golpeado al zorro sin hacerle daño, este retenía la aspiradora en su lomo; gruñía y se erizaba.

OH! Falle.. – dijo Mirando al zorro. Suspendida en el aire, apoyada del mango de la aspiradora se arreglo los lentes, e hizo otro movimiento y lanzo el zorro contra Reese que había caído en tierra. A su vez el lanzo las agujas atravesando al zorro nen, la agujas fueron recibidas por el cuerpo de la aspiradora, pero quedando enterradas en ella.

Laine se había quedado congelada, había esquivado el ataque, pero la chica que los atacaba de un momento a otro aumento su velocidad en el aire...

Laine! Laine! – grito Reese, prácticamente le decía que reaccionara..

..ah? si! – el zorro se movió contra la joven que atentaba contra ellos. Al zorro le creció la cola, y aparecieron varias otras, la dejo de tal forma, que le hacia parecer un gran abanico. Sus ojos brillaron y quedaron blancos. Reese tomo agujas, y las lanzo una vez mas, la joven las volvió a rechazar... el zorro salto, la joven lo detuvo con el mango de la aspiradora, el zorro la empujo con su cabeza. Reese y Laine saltaron sobre ella, Laine, llevaba en puestos en sus dedos unas garras metálicas muy parecidas a las del zorro, y Reese llevaba sus agujas. Para cuando estaban listos para acabar; la aspiradora desapareció y la joven se movió quedando a varios metros de ellos, la aspiradora volvió a aparecer en sus manos. Ambos erraron el ataque.

Maldición! – exclamo Laine. Era mas rápida que ellos.

Necesito que me suelten – susurraba Kidara, como si tuviera ira contenida ¬¬#

Vamos! Que pierdes... hace unos 6 años que no vas a una fiesta... – rogaba Chi.

Me gustaría mucho verte en una fiesta con un vestido bonito – le dijo Sakura .

Zera estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación de Kidara y su "hermano"(quien no estaba). Sakura y Garnet estaban a una esquina sacando trajes de un enorme saco lila. En la cama habían tres vestidos. Uno era rosa lleno de florcillas y cositas brillantes. Otro era blanco con un enorme escote, que si uno pensaba bien; se desarmaría con la primera brisa de viento. El tercero era color salmón, con peras estampadas, y tenia muchas tiritas. Y Kidara estaba amarrada a la cama, gritando como una histérica, le habían probado el vestido usando la habilidad nen de Garnet. Y la verdad es que se le vean bien, con lo delgada que era; y de todas formas no podemos decir que era poco llamativa, pero a donde era tan descuidada pues... nunca lo había sacado a relucir. Pues ella es "ella".

Era tal su rechazo al ir a la fiesta, que para empezar el proceso, que podría durar toda la noche; debieron noquearle entre las 4, dejarla inconsciente y traerla.

La quinta persona involucrada era May; quien debía conseguir que cierta personita, de la cual sabían que no era el hermano de Kidara aceptara ir con ella al baile.

Y todo esto por un capricho de un grupo de 7 personas: en primer lugar Kein, Chi, Garnet, Sakura, May, Kay, Zera y.. aunque no lo crean; Alaniz.

ah que no puedes estarte quieta? – pregunto Zera por primera vez en la noche.

No, no voy a ponerme nada de eso.

Gon y Killua se escuchaba. Ellos se reían...

Muy bien, no sabes cuanto me molestaron para participar de esto, si esto no funciona, todo lo invertido en el dinero de esos vestidos se desperdiciara; así que quédate o quieta o yo te voy a... – Zera tomo su espada y se preparo para atacar a Kidara.

La puerta se abrió.

Zera! Faltan dos pupilos! Hay que... – quien avisaba era Yusuke; al ver la escena se quedo silencio. Lo que ocurría parecía cualquier cosa. Zera a punto de matar a Kidara. Chi a punto de decir algo, y con las palabras en la punta de la lengua; Garnet Y Sakura junto a una bolsa lila enorme llena de vestidos de todos colores.

Hay que hacer que? – pregunto Kidara. Podría ser un pretexto para escapar.

Ya enviamos a Asakura, pero no creo que sea suficiente, al parecer algo ocurrió con el grupo que se supone, vendría hoy – informo manteniéndose en el margen de la puerta.

El grupo de esta noche? – pregunto Chi.

Todas se habían fijado en la entrada de Yusuke a la habitación, en ese instante Kidara ya no estaba en la cama, se había ido por la puerta; Yusuke tenia un trozo de cuerda en el hombro.

que difícil es esta "Amiga" que tenemos... – dijo suspirando Chi, poniendo énfasis en la palabra amiga.

Vaya que es terca... – comento Garnet. Tomo el vestido rosa lleno de flores – no podríamos hacer que Kurapika que pusiera este vestido? – Chii y Zera la miraron. Garnet estaba con los ojos brillantes. Ambas suspiraron, con cara de: " no tiene remedio" Y Sakura intentaba reírse.

Según la información, esa noche llegaban unos refuerzos, pero si lo que decía Yusuke era verdad, debía apresurarse, Asakura Yoh; no duraría mucho tiempo; aquellos refuerzos podían responder a un ataque de una manera poco agradable y predecible; agresivo.

De entre los árboles aparecieron dos personajes mas, un joven de cabello claro, vestido de rojo y gris, y una hombre mas bajo, vestido de negro, con un capucha que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

Cada vez se ponía peor, ahora eran mas, y al parecer tenían intenciones de atacarles.

Shizuku, no haz terminado con ellos? – pregunto el joven.

No, son muy buenos – se arreglo los lentes, parecía un poco sentida, pero en ningún momento bajo la guardia.

Deberías hacerlos aplastado de otra forma – sugirió el hombre de negro – por que no los manipulas Shalnark? Para hacerlo mas rápido.

Feitan, así seria muy divertido para ti o para Shizuku – dijo balanceando un celular negro, un diseño singular; aparentaba un murciélago, e incluso tenia alas.

...pienso que es mejor no arriesgarse, ya que solo vinimos 5 – susurro un 4 personaje, era una mujer vestida con un kimono corto, de cabello lila, ojos del mismo; tenia una mirada muy fría.

No creo que haya mucho que temerles – susurro una quinta voz; para la desesperación de Laine y Reese, que permanecían espalda a espalda, junto al zorro, y en guardia frente a frente de ellos. Cualquier intento de escape significaría un enfrentamiento muy disparejo, donde ellos perdían.

.. no me parece muy justo – dijo una sexta voz, parecía muy relajada, esta al parecer venia de otro lugar; de sus espaldas. Reese y Laine miraron hacia atrás, vieron a un joven un poco mayor que ellos. Vestía una blusa blanca abierta, usaba un collar del cual pendían 3 colmillos enormes, usaba también pantalones muy grandes, y arremangados; sandalias de madera, también grandes. Y por ultimo en su cabeza un par de audífonos naranja detrás de sus orejas. Sostenía con vehemencia una espada dentro de su funda sobre su hombro – ustedes dos son muy imprudentes... – les advirtió a ambos sin alterarse; seguía con su emblemática expresión de despreocupado.

..Yoh! – grito una voz femenina. El joven palideció, miro hacia atrás, todos miraban a una jovencita de la misma edad del joven. De cabello castaño claro, usaba un pañuelo en el cuello, a la vez de un enorme collar de perlas azules, con una campana con una plumilla roja al extremo. Usaba las mismas sandalias del joven. Iba vestida con un vestido negro bastante corto. Ella venia caminando, tenia la mirada serena, pero a la vez fría...

Anna... – dijo bastante asustado.

Quienes son todos ustedes? – pregunto mirando una vez a Yoh y después a todos los demás presentes. La verdad es que todos les miraban. En un principio la aparición de Yoh para ellos fue bastante tranquilizante. Pero la llegada de esta jovencita llamada Anna, les llamo la atención a todos. Era realmente una cara dura.

Anna.. no puedes dejar eso para después? – pregunto Yoh... tenia una aureola azul debajo del ojo. Anna tomo de la nada unas bandas muy gruesas, y se las lanzo. Estas cayeron muy pesadamente al piso.

Tienes que entrenar, debes subir de categoría entre los generales – dijo cruzándose de brazos – no te dejare luchar si no te pones esas pesas.

Anita... – tomo las pesas inclinándose hacia el frente por el peso de estas...

Ni lo pienses – dijo mirándolo fijamente. Todos los demás presentes se quedaron allí observando, sin entender muy bien las cosas.

..se supone que viene a ayudarnos, no? – pregunto Laine a Reese.

Se supone... – dijo abriendo una y otra vez los ojos.

..mejor terminemos con esto... – susurro Machi estirando desde su dedo un hilo. Reese tomo guardia. Machi sonrió – piensas detenerme con eso?

No exactamente.. – susurro, dudoso.

No seas tonto; con el nivel que tienes no podrás sostener una batalla! – le grito Ann.

...lamento no haberte mostrado mi verdadero nivel – le sonrió con una disculpa.

...no lo ignoren – grito Anna, Yoh tenia en cada articulación posible de su cuerpo, una pesa.

..ah...

yo no diré nada de aquí en adelante – susurro Korutopi, quien era la quinta persona que se les pareció a Reese y a Laine.

crees que este chico nos va a detener? – repuso Feitan.

Ustedes son los culpables de inmiscuirse en este asunto – concluyo Anna.

Que insolente – comento Phinx.

...quienes son ellos? – pregunto Reese, casi gritando.

...ellos son algunos miembros del desmembrado grupo El Genei Ryodan – contesto Anna.

El Genei Ryodan? – repitió alarmada Laine.

Ellos son un grupo especial; nadie a parte de los que se supone debían saber sobre su arribo debían saber de su llegada a la isla... que hacían ustedes fuera del Centro? – Laine miro hacia otro lado, y Reese palideció. Anna preguntaba tan cortante, que responderle les daba un poco de temor a la consecuencia de lo que les diría. No dejaban de pensar de que era una caradura

..por favor, estamos aquí por razones propias de la Araña – le contesto Shalnark, con un signo para que lo olvidara.

...entonces por que esa intención de matar a dos pupilos? - pregunto Yoh, guardando su espada.

Al llegar, nos atacaron; ustedes deben saber que a cierta altura, el domo deja entrar, pero no salir, por allí nos estaban esperando. Lo que estos dos niños vieron, o sintieron, fue nuestra lucha usando hatsu.

Para asegurarnos de que no fueran mas atacantes, enviamos a Shizuku a acabarlos – continuo Shalnark

A simple vista no se nota que son unos novatos? – pregunto Anna.

Pues quienes nos atacaron, eran unos simples novatos; cuando se escapa no hay diferencia de unos y otros – susurro Shizuku, ya haciendo desaparecer a Meme-chan su aspiradora

Sea como sea, hay gente en el centro que no sabe de ustedes, así que deben quedarse aquí a esperar nuevas instrucciones – les ordeno Anna.

Ordenes? Nosotros no obedecemos a nadie – le contradijo Phinx.

Aquí deberán, o no podrán hacer lo que les gusta; matar – continuo Anna.

Sabemos eso... – dijo con ironía Shalnark

Y de quien se supone que esperaremos ordenes? De ti? – pregunto Machi.

El general 74 y el 00 – susurro Reese.

Como sabes? – pregunto Laine. Laine y Reese, se habían movido hacia el lado en que estaban Yoh y Anna.

...yo soy... Muy entrometido - dijo sonriendo. Laine pensó en lo que le había dicho antes de que Shizuku les atacara.

Un celular empezó a sonar.

Anna saco un celular de su bolso.

si? – de pronto puso una cara de irritada.

Yoh lentamente se sacaba las pesas.

eres tu... si... bien, te doy 10 segundos, si no llegas me vas a deber una soda – Anna cerro de golpe la aleta de su celular – ponte las pesas... – le mando una mirada asesina a Yoh, este se las puso muy apresurado.

Quien viene niña? – pregunto Machi.

En cuanto vean su figura, se darán cuenta fácilmente, por que yo se que les dio bastante problemas, ya que mato a uno de los integrantes... – Anna termino bruscamente, Yoh estaba sentado en el piso – no puedes estarte consiente un instante!

Que mala... – comento Reese.

Pobrecito...

Ya llego... – todos miraron hacia donde se veía un enorme edificio.

A lo lejos vieron una figura muy rara, tenia dos extensiones a los lados muy raras...

no puede ser ella – dijo un tanto alarmada Machi.

...quien es ella? – pregunto Shizuku.

Supongo que esto ocurrió antes de que yo y Shizuku entráramos al Ryodan – comento Shalnark.

..esa chica me pone los nervios de punta – dijo Phinx irritado.

La imagen de Kidara se hizo cada vez mas grande.

...no pueden ser ustedes... creí que era otro grupo... – ¬¬# dijo con un tick en el ojo derecho.

Nosotros tampoco creemos que seas tu – le devolvió Feitan.

Vamos, no se lleven mal aquí – les dijo Yoh.

No te interesa – Kidara le mando una mirada asesina. Yoh se asusto.

..por que viniste? No te necesitábamos – le mando Anna a Kidara.

Yo soy la que hizo las referencias para que viniera un grupo de refuerzo para esta zona de la barrera! – Kidara se irrito. A Anna le conocía desde hace poco, pero de todas formas ya le parecía bastante arrogante para tener 14 años.

..no era por eso; Yoh necesita entrenar para el siguiente ataque; estas estorbando.

..Anna tengo que vencer a los 5 yo solito? – pregunto Yoh convaleciente...

si, esa era la idea, hasta que cierta persona llego... – en palabras parecía que mandara una indirecta, pero miraba fijamente a Kidara.

Y pensar que por la red parecía mala; es peor en persona.. – susurro Kidara. Se volvió rápidamente y se dirigió a Reese y a Laine.

Ya sabemos... estamos castigados otra vez, no? – pregunto con una sonrisa simulada Reese.

No, yo no les haré nada; el estar aquí era cosa de ustedes. No soy como Ross. Con lo que ocurrió es suficiente para que piensen mejor antes de salir del centro – de entre lo pliegues de su ropa, Kidara saco su celular y marco... – si llegaron, no, no te preocupes, los pupilos no estaban cuando llegamos, al parecer ellos desistieron de salir por problemas de uno de los dos... mira... si les preguntas algo o les preguntas algo te juro que te... que bien por ti, estaré allí en media hora...

Gracias – susurro Laine.

..será mejor que vuelvan al centro – les indico Yoh, acompañándolos.

Que métodos mas tontos para entrenar a unos mocosos – comento Phinx.

Sean o no mocosos, pudieron soportar un ataque de Shizuku, eso no basta? – pregunto Kidara. Ya bastante irritada. Pero conteniendo el sentimiento.

De todas formas no es mi culpa que ustedes sean también débiles – Anna se cruzo de brazos – Yoh! – Yoh se dio la media vuelta de manera robótica.

Si? – pregunto sudando.

Vamos nos, no vale la pena – se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando. Yoh se volvió a dar la vuelta como si se hubiese oxidado. Y dio un suspiro de alivio – tendrás que dar 60 vueltas al centro antes de irte a dormir.

..pero Anna.. – Anna se oscureció. Incluso Reese y Laine se echaron atrás asustados de la reacción de Anna.

Sus siluetas de denotaban a lo lejos con la tenue luz de la luna. Los 5 integrantes del Ryodan se adentraron a las espesura del alto bosque. Darkmoon les siguió. Antes de entrar en la oscuridad proporcionada por el techo de hojas, saco su báculo.

Una enorme desconfianza inundaba a Kidara. En unos minutos mas llegarían, Kein y May para establecer el trato...

Entro unos 10 metros hacia dentro del espeso follaje. Mas al fondo, vio una llama encenderse. Kidara se sentó, incrusto el báculo en la arena y espero.

La tibia arena se veía de color plata en el horizonte de la noche. Pasaron unos minutos, y pudo ver a Kein y a May acercarse a un paso pesado. Un viento soplaba, amenazando con apagar la llama que estaba en el centro del bosque de arena. Provoco un efecto un tanto elegante, el cabello de May oscilo al viento, y el manto de la ropa de Kein se movió bruscamente.

Se paro y se sacudió la arena, y se adentro hacia el bosque...

Con una siguiente ráfaga de viento, las veloces sombras de la recatada May, y de Kein estuvieron cada uno a sus lados.

Ninguno de los tres hablo, simplemente siguieron el rastro de las pisadas dejadas anteriormente por los 5 personajes anteriores. Al acercarse cada vez mas al fuego, mas notaban los rostro de los 5 integrantes del "ex Ryodan" de manera siniestra fijaron sus miradas en los visitantes.

buenas noches – recito Kein – no podemos perder mucho tiempo en esto – dijo sentándose primero que Kidara o may en la arena, echando su manto hacia atrás.

..soy may Hichihara – dijo May estándose en una rama que estaba sobre el árbol que estaba sobre ellos.

Ah – exclamo Kidara.

Ya sabemos que estas aquí... – le envió Phinx.

No, si no me he fijado de que están aquí... – respondió con sarcasmo Darkmoon.

..ahora no es momento de sarcasmos Kidara – le dijo Kein – tenemos que fijar esto, para que a ustedes y a nosotros nos favorezca; mi única petición es que protejan este sector; el del bosque de arena.

Este sector, por alguna razón, tiene lo que ustedes vieron al entrar; permite entrar pero no salir. Y es la única zona de la isla que lo permite; necesitamos que estén aquí; para ser guardianes de este sector. Pero sin que la gente del centro se de cuenta de sus presencias.

Ósea que básicamente desean que matemos a cualquiera que no sea un hunter que pase por aquí... – reflexiono Shalnark.

Es una cosa que no nos costara – Phinx se sonó lo huesos de las manos, con cierta satisfacción.

Pero; si encuentran a uno de "ellos" que sea interesante, deben traerlo vivo; no me importa si esta moribundo o mutilado, pero debe estar vivo – justifico Kein.

..no creo que ese sea un problema – susurro Machi.

..Kein, ella puede reparar tejidos – le advirtió May.

Siento no saberlo; alguna habilidad mas que seria útil en caso de que estuviese muerto? – pregunto como disculpándose.

Feitan puede preguntarle cosas a los cuerpos de los muertos...- contesto Shalnark.

..Phinx tiene una gran fuerza física gracias a su tipo de Nen; Korutopi puede copiar objetos, vivos por muertos mientras no sean a su vez hechos de nen, aunque lo copiase no tendría las mismas características; Shizuku tiene su aspiradora para absorber casi cualquier objeto mientras nos sea nen a su vez, y que no este vivo – continuo Kidara.

Gracias, pero guises preferido que ellos me lo dijeran – le advirtió Kein.

No me interesa.

Lo haremos si esta chiquilla no se aparece por aquí... – contestó Phinx.

Lo mismo digo – le devolvió Kidara.

Puedes guardas silencio? – pregunto May ya un poco exasperada. El hacer este trato era importante, por que ese punto estaba muy cerca del centro, era un paso estratégico que conocedores del nen como integrantes del Ryodan pudieran defender de alguna forma esa entrada. Sabia que lo mismos pensaba Kein. Pero Kidara, estaba mas preocupada de sus problemas personales con estas personas que con la seguridad del centro; cosa que no le extrañaba... ¬¬ U

Si la controlan así no creo que hayan problemas – dijo Shalnark optimista.

Entonces esta listo? – dijo extrañada May; por la sencillez del trato. Pensaba que seria lago complicado; incluso para el carácter directo de Kein.

Yo no tengo problema – levanto su mano Machi.

No reo tenerlos, que opinas Korutopi? – pregunto Shalnark.

No tengo ningún problema, no me interesa – respondió.

Ni yo, mientras esa chica no se asome por aquí – dijo mirando a Kidara, Kidara hizo lo mismo a su vez.

No seas infantil por favor.. – dijo Kein parándose – no necesitaran nada?

Supongo que necesitaremos lo básico, no chicos? – pregunto Shalnark. Todos asintieron vagamente.

Entonces mañana lo enviare – dijo – mañana habrá una fiesta.

No nos interesa – contesto Feitan.

Lo se.. – dijo sonriendo con la mirada – no son de ese tipo.

Buenas noches – dijo may bajándose de la rama, y sacudiéndose la ropa. Kidara se paro, ya aburrida de escuchar.

Si claro.. – susurro Darkmoon. Y lentamente la tenue y rojiza luz del fuego se fue debilitando, hasta que llegaron al limite del bosque, Kidara recogió su báculo.

Fue una buena idea dejarlo allí – comento May.

Si, en cualquier momento, pudo haberse escapado alguien... – completo Kein.

Estaba pensando en eso; ya que saben en lo poco que confió – les respondió.

Caminaron lentamente. El viento les soplaba hacia la cara. Kidara arrastraba su báculo en la arena.

Ya llegando a las murallas del patio trasero del centro, May se fue primero sin decir una sola palabra.

antes de que te vayas – dijo Kein. Kidara iba a hacer lo mismo que May, largarse a su habitación.

Que?

Que vas a hacer en la fiesta?

No me interesa – dijo intentando largarse otra vez...pero de pronto recordó a Chii y las demás; quizás todavía estarían en la habitación esperándola.

..te diré algo... yo- le dije a ellas – que te prepararan... – susurro. Kidara abrió grandes lo ojos.

Traidor... – exclamo – tu sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.

Vamos! – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa muy amable. Mientras sonreía, Kidara le tomo las mejillas y se las tiro. Intentó decirle que se detuviera, pero solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido.

No! – y salto; Kein la tomo le tobillo, y cayo hacia abajo; se apoyo en con las manos en el piso.

No es ser traidor; si no lo haces yo te obligare! – dijo desde el suelo, al intentar agarrarla, el también cayo.

Me sentiría muy estúpida con un pequeño vestido y sin pareja mas en cima... – se safo de un pie y le enterró la cara en la tierra.

Si lo tienes; yo se que Kurapika no tu hermano, como otras varias personas – dijo levantando la cabeza. En su rostro claro se notaban claramente las manchas de tierra.

..y? – dijo intentado no alterarse... lo reflexiono – que vas a ganar con que yo vaya con el a un baile?

Sin mentirte, por que estoy casi seguro que te pondrías a escudriñar en mi mente; hay un grupo de unas 10 personas que están apostando, y otras por que les gustaría verte como la jovencita que eres – dijo sentándose en le piso, frente a frente de Kidara.

Apostando? Y tu apostaste a que yo iba a la fiesta? – Kein asintió con la cabeza – apoyo la fiesta por que estarán incluidos los pupilos... – guardo silencio. Kein no la miraban la escuchaba; típico de el, cuando no le interesaba no escuchaba y miraba cualquier otra cosa...

No te parece bello el cielo bajo el domo de Kyobi, cuando llegue me pareció algo fantástico lo que hacia el domo con el cielo, lo hace ver mas brillante, como si miraba las estrellas de mas de cerca...

No me había dado el tiempo de ver... – dijo dejándose caer en el piso. Era extraño, solamente se había detenido un par de veces en su vida a mirar el cielo...

Por primera vez, volvió a ver la luna, la cual no admiraba desde hacia ya varios años, las estrellas... era tan raro... y mas con Kein a su lado. No podía olvidar que el siempre había tenido esa mente e soñador...

Ya no podía recordar esos días de duro entrenamiento, y el hablar de cosas sencillas con el, después de una jornada... no, si lo recordaba... al principio le parecía una persona demasiado habladora... pero, no podía negar que era único.

ahora que te veo; después de tanto tiempo, me siento en la responsabilidad de que eres como mi hermana menor... – susurro.

Ya me lo imaginaba... – respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

Recuerdas cuando dije que me gustaría volar? Tu lo lograste...

Era la meta de ambos.

Pero por otra parte, obtuve lo otro que quería; vencer a Haku – dijo con una sonrisa – nunca olvidare el día en que me fui, ni tampoco en el que tu te fuiste...

Ve al grano – susurro.

Si me das el honor de verte, como lo hizo el Sr. Darkmoon, te dejare en paz, dame ese capricho – cerro los ojos, esperando una respuesta algo dura de parte de Kidara.

No me hables de el... me siento aun culpable...

Imagínate, que yo muriese en batalla; y habría visto hecho mi ultimo deseo – lo dijo de una manera bastante dramática.

Kidara se rió. Kein la miro extrañado.

No seas así; tu eres la ultima persona que creo que moriría... mañana veremos que ocurre, déjame pensar esta noche...- Kidara se paro, y extendió sus alas lentamente. Hacían un gran contraste con el cielo – quieres dar un paseo?

Hoy no... quizás un día antes del primer ataque; seria relajante – y le sonrío. Kidara siempre había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de Kein, siempre. No entendía como se adaptaba a su duro pasado...

Entonces, hasta mañana – le dijo, y se elevo hasta el ventanal de su habitación. Desde el aire vio a Kein, desaparecer en un segundo.

Al entrar en la habitación, no había rastro alguno, de los maquillajes, ropas, zapatos y adornos que habían traído Chi y las demás.

Solo quedaba en la mesa, del fondo, un vestido. Y un par de zapatos. Sonrió al verlos. Recordaba como siempre decía que nunca usaría zapatos, y ellas se reían. Pero.. sintió una enorme melancolía esa noche... al salir de la habitación, vio a Kurapika sentado en uno de los sillones de la salita. Dormía.

Se sentó a su lado... el no despertó, avanzada la noche, le entro el sueño... era raro.. se dirigió a la habitación, bastante sentida, por Kein y por Kurapika.

Al abrir el closet, para echar su ropa, vio colgado muy al fondo, un terno... un terno? Seria de Kurapika?

Y se sintió aun mas sentida... incluso el había accedido, no le importaba como lo habían convencido, pero el había preparado un traje...

Esa noche fue una de las mas largas que había pasado...

Desde el balcón vio las estrellas, hasta que estas desaparecieron, y vio el primer rayo de sol salir...

La elección estaba hecha...

Era un rayo de sol molestoso el que se filtraba por la ventana hasta su rostro.

"Laine! Laine! Apresúrate!" le grito la voz de Ai. Masticar tu típica goma de mascar... al salir de la cama, no encontré a nadie en la habitación, Ai ya se había ido, y Ann no estaba.

Se vistió, era un día raro... sentía que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, lo de la conversación con Morvern, Reese. Y lo del Ryodan era un mal sueño...

Al salir, estaba Reese sentado en una banca fuera. Lo miro contrariada.

Ohayou – susurro.

Ohayou – dijo, Reese la miro bien.

Tienes ojeras.

No me importa...

Ja ja... pensé que a las chicas les importaba mucho su aspecto...

Así es, pero hay casos en que no se... – bostezo – no.. se esta en animo...

Viste como quedo todo, Ross puso todo para que la celebración de San Valentín fuera después del almuerzo.

A que va? – pregunto, sentía como si le insinuara.

Que tu y yo seremos dos lobos solitarios... con el carácter que tienes, dudo mucho que alguien crea que te interesa una fiesta – dijo dándole un expresión de: "no tienes remedio"

No me interesa – susurro y se fue a desayunar.

Gon y Killua habían juntado las camas, estaba seguros que si no lo hacían, ambos caerían al piso...

Gon despertó, con el pie de Killua en la cara... ambos tenían tanto sueño que casi sincronizadamente, y casi sin el mismo animo se cepillaron los dientes, se peinaron, se vistieron, y se fueron caminando como zombis por la sala.

sueño tengo... – dijeron ambos; sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. La luz que venia del ventanal les daba fuerte... miraron hacia el ventanal, donde justo había un sillón y vieron a Kurapika dormido, con cuidara al lado, también dormida...

esos dos de un día para otro... son taaann cambiantes... – susurro Killua. . estaba acabado, aun no entendía, como aun podía estar de pie.

Tengo hambre... la prueba de entrenamiento fue horrible... estoy muerto – comento Gon. Soñoliento.

Bajaron lentamente. Leorio estaba sentado fuera leyendo el periódico. Les dijo los buenos días, y ellos le respondieron con un vago buenos días...

Volvieron a mirar el lugar; estaba todo cambiado, ya no estaban los árboles flacuchos, estaba lleno de árboles de florcillas rosas con unas mesas, como si fuesen unas faldas, con sillas de diseños florales. Las faldas cumplían la función de mesas.

Ross se había esmerado de un día para otro, hacer una fiesta.

El día fue absolutamente aburrido. Hiei ni Kurama, ni Yusuke se asomaron para el entrenamiento ni nada por el estilo, todo tenia nombre, todas las acciones tenia un fin; la dichosa fiesta...

El sol iba avanzando a tras vez del día...

Kidara abrió los ojos lentamente... se paso las manos por los ojos... Kurapika ya no estaba a su lado. Por mas; ella estaba en la cama de su habitación, al abrir los ojos, Kurapika se ponía la chaqueta del traje. Era todo negro, a excepción de la blusa que era blanca, y no llevaba corbata, iba con el primer botón abierto. Si quiera miro atrás, y salió de la habitación.

A su vez ella se levanto, una vez que el salió, tomo el vestido y se metió al baño...

Durante varios minutos, se escucho bastante movimiento en el baño...

Chi entro a la habitación, ya vestida; de donde venia se usaban los kimonos, y usaba algo bastante parecido a ello, pero algo modificado a forma de vestido de gala.

Kidara? – pregunto, escucho unos murmullos. Se acerco a la puerta del baño.

Maldición! – exclamo. Chi se asusto cuando grito.

Estas ahí?

Si! Estoy bien... lárgate!

No olvides los zapatos... – dijo suavemente, con miedo de irritarla y que no fuera.

Si, si... vete!

Chi se fue, contenta. Al salir al patio, se encontró con un festival de flores...

Ya eran las dos...

De la nada, parecieron unos personajes, muy pequeños, que flotaban en el aire, y cargaban bandejas, platos y otros, habían cientos de ellos, rondando por aquí y haya...

Ya eran las tres, se había encerrado en su habitación... no quería salir.. no era que se viera muy mal... incluso se avía puesto los zapatos.. aunque naturalmente pronto se los quitaría... hace una media hora, había escuchado a Gon, Killua y Leorio hablar, entrar a sus habitaciones y salir... que esperaba? Todo! Era raro salir así...

La puerta se abrió. Kidara se sobre salto...

Kurapika, la había abierto... se quedo allí congelada. Ya la habían descubierto. Pero el no miraba, hablaba con alguien mas desde la puerta. No tenia oídos para escuchar nada... volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Pasaba el tiempo. Sentía la música diseminarse. Escuchaba las risas, o gritos... era rato, estar dándose tales lujos cuando en unos dos meses tendrían una batalla... una guerra..

Bueno, de todas formas de vez en cuando había que relajarse... quizás cuando volvería a ocurrir algo así..

Convenciéndose de eso, salió de la habitación, al bajar la escala, se abrazo al barandal, se tropezaba continuamente a causa del tacón de los zapatos...

Camino cerca de las paredes, por si se caía...

La puerta hacia el patio estaba entera abierta... y dio el paso hacía afuera...


	9. HxH 9 Charper

Conversar X Conocer 

Noa estaba sentada junto a Sorento, Ann y Leorio estaba sentado junto a ellos. Chi, Laine y Reese. En otra mesa estaban Morvern, Ishii y una chica cabello verde. Los tres sentados, se brazos cruzados; como pensando. Cuando alguien se acercaba mandaban miradas de "lárgate".

Por todas partes se escuchaban risas, gritos, brindis, y movimiento de cubiertos.

Por todas partes estaban esas criaturas azules, diminutas sirviendo entre varias una bandeja de jugos o bocadillos. A veces se tropezaban... eran bastante torpes. Pero nadie parecía preocuparle que se hicieran daño.

El lugar ahora, lleno de árboles de florcillas rosa, provocaba un ambiente muy relajante. De árbol en árbol pendían lámparas con forma circular, con diseños de cupidos en ellos. Aun no era de noche, pero estaban encendidas para que se lucieran los brillantes diseños.. Las flores caían con la mínima brisa, era claro; era San Valentín. Con tanto Rosado, cupidos y flores, era imposible no notarlo. Aunque no habían pareja alguna haciendo el típico show de enamorados.

Kurapika se habían sentado junto a Kay, quien como el no tenia alguna intención visible para estar allí. Y un tercer personaje, una jovencita de no mas de 14 años, sentada junto a ellos, con un NoteBook en manos, escribiendo, ignorante del ambiente de su alrededor. No parecía estar muy interesada en que era San Valentín, mas bien en seguir escribiendo.

Gon y Killua no estaban allí, en esos momentos. Y otras varias personas tampoco estaban. Por que naturalmente no les interesaba, o irían mas tarde.

A su vez se sentía un sentimiento de resentimiento de parte de muchos generales; daban a cada momento miradas de desde a los pupilos, que estaban sentados sin hacer mucho. Era como una gran línea invisible que les separaba. Los que reían eran varios generales, como para mostrar a los pupilos que allí no encajaban.

Las mesas de los pupilos eran opacas, las criaturitas azules les servían, pero ellos se mantenían conservadores, y aburridos.

En el centro del lugar, había un gran espacio, de unos 20 metros de diámetro. Pues había un circulo marcado con inscripciones muy raras; como celticas.

Kidara al salir, le dio pánico. Al parecer al elegir el vestido habían pensado en ella, pues tenia justo la espalda descubierta, como para que pudiera materializar sus alas. Y así lo hizo. Con el nerviosismo que le había dado, se fue al techo del coliseo. Y se quedo allí, se saco los zapatos y los dejo a su lado. Nunca había sentido eso antes; el pánico y las mariposas en el estomago.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Zera, Gon y Killua. Estaban caminando entre la arena, hacia la misma zona, donde habían hecho aparecer los pilares. Se sentaron en la arena. Esta vez, Hiei no saldría de la arena a decirles que estaba listo para que el suelo explotara en pilares.

En este caso Zera saco un pergamino de uno de los compartimientos de sus pantalones. Lo abrió, habían varios párrafos escritos. Decía:

"_en esta nítida laguna; donde se refleja el mar, donde nadan los peces, donde habitan las sirenas y los secretos del mar. De donde salió? De donde nació?... de mi frívola mente. Que quiere ver el agua fresca pasar por su rostro, que quiere nadar con sirenas. Que quiere ver un hermoso cielo reflejado en esta aguas..."_

y así continuaba describiendo un paisaje, con los sentimientos del propio autor.

Zera lo leyó una vez completo frente a todos; bastante aburrida, omitiendo palabras y completando con "Blah, blah, blah..."

Entrego el papel a Hiei, hubo un soplo de viento que levanto arena, después de este Hiei ya no estaba. Kurama y Yusuke se dejaron caer en el piso. Todos traían tenidas que supuestamente deberían haber usado en la fiesta. Todas las chaquetas estaban tiradas en el piso. Hacia mucho calor; todos al irse sacando algunas prendas, descubrieron que a su vez todos, usaban ropas mas cómodas debajo, por si se les ocurría sacarse la ropa, como lo hacían en esos instantes. Zera incluso; también tenia la misma costumbre, junto con su vestido usaba un abrigo; que era terrible bajo el sol. Pero al bajar el cierre de su vestido, mientras todos se daban la media vuelta, notaron que llevaba otra ropa, mas a gusto con su estilo.

A la media hora, el brazo de Hiei emergió de la arena.

Gon y Killua se volvieron a asustar, pues la mano salió de sus espaldas.

..siempre tiene que hacer eso? – pregunto Killua irritado.

...es la única manera de mejorar los terrenos de entrenamiento – les respondió Kurama parándose.

Esos papeles hacen algo Kurama? – pregunto Yusuke.

Pensé que sabias.. – dijo Hiei sacudiéndose la arena.

Perdona por no saber – le respondió intentando sonreír, para no parecer tan patético.

...hay una conocedora nen; que puede cambiar terrenos con solo ubicar lo que ella describe del paisaje, bajo el mismo. En este caso el papel – respondió Zera.

Pero hay que pedirle una cantidad de tiempo especifica, o el terreno se mantendrá así hasta que el aura de esta conocedora se extinga – continuo Kurama.

No me digas que no sabias eso – pregunto Hiei a Yusuke.

No lo sabia – dijo intentando no parecer impresionado.

...por ahora no se peleen, si no escuchamos el movimiento del cambio, nos tragara la laguna que describió Hyo – se lee Jio les indico Zera indiferente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, si era como la primera vez, era algo peligroso, en especial si era Zera quien lo decía.

La arena bajo sus pies, empezó a vaciarse hacia abajo. Kurama repitió la operación de lanzar una semilla hacia abajo, para que creciese y ellos pudiese posarse sobre este. Esta vez el árbol era enorme, sus raíces seguían creciendo, a medida que la arena se vaciaba como si se le hubiese quitado el tapón a una ducha.

como puedes hacer que crezca tanto? – pregunto Gon a Kurama, el árbol ya tenia sus 15 metros de altura sin contar las raíces. Se veía un gran vació hacia abajo.

Soy un conocedor nen del tipo especial, supongo que eso ayuda.. – dijo intentado no parecer muy superior ni nada por el estilo.

Por supuesto que ayuda – dijo Yusuke mirando hacia abajo, como intentando ver el fondo.

..tenemos que salir de aquí antes de las 7, o Ross se dará cuenta – musito Hiei – no me gusta cuando esa mujer se enoja, busca por todas partes para que la pena sea mayor.

Todos callaron, el árbol empezó a vibrar fuertemente. Ya no quedaba arena hasta donde se veía el horizonte. Y el escrito a su vez decía: "un mundo inusual que se extiende hasta el horizonte.." el fondo había tomado un color azul profundo; se hizo una grieta justo en el medio, y empezó a brotar agua.

es el momento para irnos – dijo Yusuke.

Espera – dijo Gon. Del agua que surgía, también aparecieran sombras, al principio pequeñas y cada vez mas grandes.

Son las criaturas que dice la escritura – le dijo Hiei tomándolo de la ropa y saltando hacia abajo, el agua le llegaba hasta los talones – si no te apuras después no podrás nadar una laguna del tamaño de un mar así que apresúrate.

Del tamaño de un mar? – pregunto Killua.

Eso es lo escrito y lo que pedimos para el próximo entrenamiento tanto de ustedes como de los pupilos – le dijo Kurama. Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del agua, Chasqueo los dedos y el colosal árbol de desvaneció.

De aquí a que lleguemos al centro son unas 3 horas... llegaremos a las 8.. tendremos que corre para llegar en 2... – dijo Yusuke mirando la hora en su celular – Keiko va a matarme.

Así que al final si vas a darle algo – insinuó Kurama.

Em... – Yusuke no respondió. Mas bien miro hacia arriba para intentar disimular que estaba medio sonrojado.

En el centro se vivía algo bastante extraño, el circulo de 20 metro9s, se levo hacia arriba; a su alrededor tenia una escalera para subir. A su vez el pilar que se había formado a sus bordes tenia luces incandescentes, a su vez tenia tres repisas donde estaba lleno de esas cosas azules, sosteniendo instrumentos de música. Flautas, violines, guitarras, hasta equipo de DJ, algunos se ponían en los botones, otros ponían partituras o Cds, y a si se repartían el trabajo.

Eso fue un gran espectáculo, los pupilos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, y pensando que les dirían algo, retiraron sus miradas.

realmente Ross se a pasado esta vez – comento la joven del NoteBook que estaba sentada junto a Kurapika y Kay.

De donde saliste? – le preguntó Kay. El había resuelto no decirle nada hasta que ella dijera algo.

De mi madre... perdonen – dijo cerrando el NoteBook. Chasqueo los dedos y desapareció – el nen es algo maravilloso de veras, así no necesito llevar mi mochila a todas partes.

Ciertamente es verdad – comento Kurapika.

Gracias, no van a comer nada? – pregunto, tomando de una de las bandejas que llevaban 3 criaturitas azules. La bandeja estaba llena de panecillos. Tomo un par y le devolvió la bandeja a la criatura; ella reclamaba con unos gemidos y sus manitos que se la devolviera.

Aun no – susurro Kay retomando la posición que había tenido toda la tarde y que había ido alternando de brazo a brazo; su mano bajo su pera, su pierna sobrada sobre otra, y la mirada aburrida.

Espero a alguien, si no llega antes de las 8 me iré – dijo Kurapika mirando hacia su derecha – como te llamas?

Me llamo... Hyo – dijo sonriendo. Lo miro unos instantes, tenia una mirada fría, su piel clara, y su cabello rubio, hacían resaltar sus ojos azules. Noto su arete plateado brillar con los últimos rayos del sol...

Hyo? Y que haces aquí? – le pregunto, dándose la vuelta, para mirarla, y hablar con ella.

Soy una ayudante de Kein... el dice que mi habilidad nen ayudara mucho en batalla.. y dice que le simpatizo - dijo sonriendo, y mordiendo la mitad del pan.

Que clase de habilidad tienes? – le pregunto Kay, que al parecer también no tenia nada mejor que hacer – que tiene que ver que le simpatices? – susurro.

...el que le simpatice tiene que ver con el por que estoy aquí – dijo. Kay se sorprendió de que le haya oído – tengo la habilidad de modificar un cierto terreno a mi manera, según yo lo escriba – saco de su bolsillo un papel tipo pergamino, se lo extendió a Kay mientras buscaba otro en su bolsillo – no sabría explicárselos bien, pero con tal de ponerlo en el fondo del terreno este cambiara.

Me parece interesante – comento Kay, dejo el papel en la mesa, y Kurapika lo tomo, lo leyó detenidamente, decía:

"_Sobraba luz en el horizonte, la luna como si fuese el sol se ponía en la montaña, su brillo hacia parecer como si pudiese tocarlo. La arena semejante a la plata. Relucía en mis ojos; lo sabia por que veía mi rostro reflejado en aquella luna..."_

Bueno, aun no lo termino – lo tomo de manos de Kurapika.

De donde sacas las ideas? Me imagine el paisaje como si lo tuviera en frente mío

De lo que sueño en las noches – su voz era baja, no muy melodiosa como otras mujeres – que digas eso de lo escrito es bueno; por que eso quiere decir que esta bien, para cuando lo aplique a las ventanas de la enfermería – volvió a chasquear los dedos, y apareció una carpeta guardo el pergamino dentro y se paro – no me puedo quedar quieta. Y de un momento a otro; ella ya no estaba.

No habla mucho, es agradable, no es como mi hermana – miro hacia una mesa de mas adelante, Chi estaba gritando con un copa en la mano – aun no puedo cree que tenga 20 años, sigue igual que cuando tenia 16 – dijo frustrado.

No me imagino, se supone que cuando uno crece se vuelve mas maduro – dijo mirándola un poco contrariado, Chii cantaba agarrada del brazo de Garnet, ambas juntas.

En el caso de las mujeres muchas cambian después de lo 25 – le dijo Kay.

...a quien esperas? – le pregunto, el tanto como Kurapika habían estado esperando.

Espero a Rei – Kurapika no sabia quien era. Después de eso se mantuvo en silencio, ambos no eran grandes conversadores.

Hyo se fue a sentar en el techo del coliseo, y no era la única, a un lado estaba un niño, y al otro, una joven puesta hacia el sol de espaldas, de la cual no vio su rostro. El sol ya se escondía, le quedaba poco. Una media hora de luz... en lo alto se notaba la luna en su cuarto menguante.

Se soltó su cabello ondulado, de color tostado. El viento soplaba muy fuerte. Y se puso a pensar... faltaban unos 2 meses antes del primer ataque... a ella le gustaba luchar, pero no matar. Mataba si era necesario o no había nada mejor que hacer pero... no tenia una razón a parte de la invitación de Kein... que ganaría con todo eso? Pero estaba considerando nuevas opciones.

Al dejar de pensar para si, miro a chico, de unos 11 años, de hermosos ojos verdes. Su cabello negro como arandano... le recordó mucho aun personaje de un libro; que le molestaban mucho por ser famoso, y haber salvado a toda una generación, involuntariamente de un ser vil que quería manipular al mundo.

El chico estaba con un traje poco formal... al parecer no era su intención estar allí.

Noto en sus ojos la tristeza.

En un principio no quería acercarse, por miedo a ser una intrometida.

El ultimo rayo del sol desapareció en el horizonte del desierto. El cielo se había tornado rojizo, y azulado. Le pareció una escena espectacular. Chasqueo los dedos para hacer aparecer una cámara; saco una foto e hizo desaparecer la cámara tal como había aparecido.

Rápidamente el tono rojo majestuoso desapareció. Dando paso al noble lila de la noche, y a una luna enorme en su cuarto menguante.

El chico cada vez le parecía mas triste, y no pudo evitar acercársele, cuando estuvo a un par de metros de el, el a su vez la miro.

...que te pasa? – pregunto, intentando parecer simpática; cosa que dudaba de ella.

No hubo respuesta. Se sentó a su lado.

no puedes decirme? – continuo.

El chico no se movió, volvió a mirar a la nada.

O eso creía Hyo. Miro hacia abajo, y un joven; o eso creía venia subiendo. Se asusto y se hecho atrás. Noto que tenia el mismo color de ojos que el chico a diferencia de que su cabello era levemente verde.

quien eres? – Hyo se incorporo, el personaje era bastante mas alto que ella.

Solo quería ver que le pasaba, es todo – dijo disculpándose.

...no te acerques nunca a mi hermano – le dijo amenazante.

...no le digas eso – dijo la joven que estaba al otro lado del techo – intentaba ser amable.

...hermana no quiero – dijo el chico. Hyo se extrañó, en un principio pensó que era un joven, pero después se dio cuenta de que sus rasgos eran bastante suaves, como los de una mujer.

Ahora no me digas eso Kris, y aquí tampoco – dijo sin tocarlo ni mirarlo.

..yo me voy... – dijo Hyo. Y salto hacia abajo; no hacia la fiesta si no que al otro lado del coliseo.

...que chica mas escurridiza – comento Kidara.

No me interesa – replico Alaniz.

A que vas a obligar a tu hermano? – Kris en ese instante abrió grandes los ojos; miro a Alaniz un instante, y bajo la mirada.

Como puedes adivinar tan fácilmente?

Se le nota, y tu te delataste con tus comentarios – Kidara se paro – que pretendes hacer con un chico como el?

Quitarte esa joya roja

...hermana no quiero! – exclamó Kris.

Y ahora que lo se, que piensas hacer con lo de tu hermano? – Kris repetía lo anterior varias veces en voz baja tapándose los oídos, desesperado.

De todas formas lo enviare – tomo a Kidara por el brazo y la acerco a si; la miro unos instales, sus narices estaban casi juntas – si lo hago yo; puedo matarte.. y no es algo que desee... – Kidara estaba tranquila, realmente no tenia problema con que se acercara así, pero el problema era su mirada; le estaba dando escalofríos. Por esto se alejo de un golpe de su brazo.

Lo se, no me interesa tanto el chico, pero que lo manipules así, ya es mucho; no crees?

Si te interesa; pero que mas da... tendré de alguna forma la joya roja – tomo a Kris contra si, y se dejo caer hacia abajo.

Kidara se había enojado; el chico era muy joven, y tenia una hermana un tanto rara, que lo manipulaba; se había molestado. Bajo a su vez, y empezó a buscar a Niz...

Llevar los zapatos en la mano era una molestia, los dejo en una banca, y se fue caminando frenética hacia dentro del coliseo.

Killua, Gon, Zera, Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama recién había llegado al bosque de Arena... allí, no cansados pero lateados, se volvieron a poner sus tenidas para la fiesta se apresuraron, eran 10 para las 7.

Caminando hacia allí, se encontraron con Shun SnakeBlade. Tenia una forma de mirarlos muy autoritaria.

que tal Shun – saludo Yusuke.

Vamos apresurados – dijo Hiei soltándose la corbata..

Donde estaban? – pregunto.

Simplemente déjanos pasar – le dijo Killua.

Tu eres el pupilo de Darkmoon, guarda silencio.

Mira, si no dejas de tomar tu papel de Sr. Autoridad.. tendremos que... – Hiei le amenazo.

Que harás enano? – le insulto Shun. Hiei se acerco; Shun cayo dormido.

Ya no podía aguantar la respiración.. – dijo Kurama – Gracias Zera.

El somnífero tardo mucho en funcionar... – comento Zera guardando un frasco en uno de los tantos bolsillos escondidos de ropa.

Esos perfumes pueden hacer otras cosas aparte de hacer dormir a la gente? – consulto Gon muy interesado.

Pueden provocar intoxicación, matar, hacerte actuar como beodo; entre otros...

...ustedes dos son muy resistentes a estas cosas – replico Yusuke a Hiei y Killua.

Es parte de nuestro entrenamiento – dijeron al unísono ambos.

Y eso que Zera prepara los venenos y somníferos mas potentes que existen – comento Kurama lleno de ironía.

Y sin mas, se apresuraron cada uno a sus asuntos.

Chi estaba cada vez mas ebria. Y junto a las demás, cantaban... cada cosa... sin hacer caso a las criaturitas que se esforzaban por darles buena música. Y hacían una mezcla horrible...

Reese e Ishii seguían, en las mismas; con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que era mentira.

Otros pupilos miraban la mesa, de Chii, Reese y Laine como si fueran bichos raros; y no había razón para no entenderlos. Aunque de entre quienes les acompañaban eran menores de edad, de todas formas estaban ebrios. Eran unos perfectos beodos.

Kidara seguía en la persecución de Alaniz y Kris. Caminaba apresurada por los pasillos, a un paso acelerado y tenso. Estaba muy molesta de que manipulara así a su hermano. Le parecía increíble, a parte de que siguiera con la idea de quitarle la piedra roja.

Le enfermaban las personas interesadas en cosas materiales.

Llego a tal punto, en que ya no había nadie en los pasillos, ni una luz, ni un alma, no sabia hasta donde quería llegar Alaniz. El punto fue, que le vio entrar a una habitación. Kidara entro sin dudar... y ese fue un error. Al entrar vio algo que debería haber visto...

...Al parecer Alaniz se había confiado de haber perdido a Kidara en el momento en que ella uso Zetsu. Ya que en el momento en que Kidara entro en la oscuridad de la habitación, no llevaba su capucha, literalmente se había soltado el cabello; había algunas mechas solitarios de un lado a otro, como si se hubiesen soltado. Por otra parte, llevara un traje de aspecto muy pesado, que tenia una tenue luz blanca por su inmaculado color. Kidara noto su rostro en medio del movimiento que hacia para intentar quitarse la armadura blanca. Tenia facciones muy delicadas. Similares a las de Kris. Por primera vez le vio como una verdadera mujer. Kidara se quedo allí parada, sin alterarse ni impresionarse; simplemente observando.

Por la espalda alguien le tiro una de las tiritas de su vestido, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Kris. Tenia su collar, el de la lagrima roja en sus frágiles manos. Susurro "lo lamento"... Kidara lo iba a golpear, pero vio que en su cuello había una cuerda gruesa. Vio como esta se movió, y se dirigió hacia arriba haciendo un agujero hacia arriba usando a Kris. el chico tenia un par de lagrimas, pero su rostro no demostraba tristeza, ni nada.

Dark Moon se dio vuelta hacia Alaniz, quien se había quitado la armadura. Noto su cuerpo femenino; delgado, vestido con un traje lleno de arneses y cierres. Alaniz sonrió. En un instante estaba tomando a Kidara por los brazos desde su espalda.

por mas dura que quieras parecer, no dejas de ser una mujer; una mujer delicada... – sus ojos tenían un brillo muy distinto a otras ocasiones. Era opaco, mezclado con sus ojos, casi sin lustre – por eso no me gusta tener el aspecto de una mujer. – apoyo su mejilla contra la de Kidara.

Y cual es tu idea con mi collar? – pregunto mirando hacia el techo roto.

...pienso usarla para hacer lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos; abrir la tumba escondida de tu tribu; llegara en que tu morirás siendo una débil mujer y yo tomare tu báculo; puedo esperar todo lo que quieras, pues mientras vivas yo voy a gozar viéndote - Alaniz beso su mejilla. Kidara no se movió, se había quedado congelada con el ultimo actuar de Niz.

Me vas a romper el brazo si te acercas mas... – susurro Kidara, estaba temblorosa, tenia una gran repugnancia, pero si se movía; Alaniz le rompería ambos brazos, la tenia muy bien agarrada.

No tengo problema, no me interesa... quiero ver que interesante artilugio tendrás para escaparte esta vez de mi.. de todas formas tu eres quien me siguió – sus labios seguían pegados a la mejilla de Kidara. Le provocaban escalofríos el contacto.

Lo hice por tu hermano... y mi collar – dijo intentado safarse de sus fuertes manos.

La ultima vez te perdone, ahora deberás defenderte de mi con mejores medios que tu tajante personalidad - Alaniz movió su rostro, y apoyo su cabeza hasta el cabello de Kidara, y se quedo apoyada en la nuca de Darkmoon.

No te entiendo...

Como no me vas a entender Kidara...

No es eso, no entiendo; si no te gusta el ser mujer... pero al parecer te atraen.

Al parecer? – respondió Niz con sarcasmo – yo... – un escombro cayo del techo hacia abajo, Alaniz debió soltar a Kidara para poder escapar. Kidara a su vez aprovecho para materializar a sus sombras. Provoco una onda de nen bastante potente.

Que te paso ahora? – pregunto Sui.

..le quitaron la lágrima roja, no se supone que deberías estar pendiente? - le contestó Kun.

No me hagan ese tipo de problemas ahora, quiero que me traigan la lagrima – les ordeno Kidara.

Deacuerdo – acepto Sui haciendo un gesto con su dedo pulgar.

Y que harás con esa mujer tan rara? – pregunto Kun.

Por ahora no te preocupes...

Parece que esta chica todavía no entiende bien estas cosas – comento Sui con malicia.

Opino que es mejor así... – le dijo Kun. Tomo a sui por la ropa y se fueron por el agujero en el techo hacia arriba.

Lo mismo digo – dijo Niz parándose entre los escombros – veo que te alcanzo justo el tiempo.

Pues si... por que no me devuelves la piedra, y terminamos después este asunto? – pregunto Kidara. Niz se hecho a reír.

Ni lo sueñes, eres interesante y tampoco eres una belleza pero no eres desagradable... pero...si no tomas pronto su preciada joya, me temo que mi hermano llegara hasta la luna si sigue subiendo...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. De ella apareció Samara, tras ella estaban Sui y Kun cargando a Kris; quien estaba inconsciente. Y Samara estaba allí parada simplemente.

Alaniz trago saliva... quizás de donde saldría alguna de sus marionetas.

que tonta eres Alaniz – dijo Samara. Llevara el cabello bien, cada mecha a cada lado de su cara, mostrando unos opacos ojos verdes. Alaniz se mantuvo en su lugar – y Kidara también eres muy tonta – tomo una de sus marionetas de una caja que pendía de un enorme cinturón con una cruz de color rojo invertida. Le enterró una aguja en la cabeza, y la levanto – prepárate a que te envíe al infierno... – susurro con una gran sonrisa. Su ojo derecho volvió a estar de una manera tensa, e increíblemente abierta. Pero empezó a reírse...

Alaniz estaba muy pálida. Kidara hizo aparecer su báculo. Para defenderse de que alguna de la letales muñecas se le acercase.

Pero Samara, guardo la muñeca, dejo su ojo normal y se acerco a Kidara, tomo su mano la soltó del báculo y le dejo el collar en la mano.

no pierdas un recuerdo así – susurro. Su voz era ronca, como si llevara toda su vida gritando y recién se hubiese puesto a descansar. Se hecho hacia atrás y se fue caminando.

Alaniz seguía pasmada. Sui y Kun de esfumaron como siempre, y Kidara se guardo su aura. Tomo a Kris en sus brazos, y se fue. Dejando a Alaniz allí. Pero antes de irse muy lejos.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo alto. Y dejo a Kris en un asiento del pasillo.

_... "Mi aliento es uno, mi susurro otro, y mi alma; algo muy distinto. No puedo evitar sentir un vació en mi, sin tu presencia a mi lado me faltan cosas. Siento que no cumplí mi promesa. Mi única manera de devolver el favor es acompañándote..."_

Kein estaba sentado en el piso. Viendo la luna, con su tenue luz.

Hyo realmente escribía cosas muy ciertas dependiendo de cómo se sintiera. Pero reflejaba muy bien los sentimientos de Kein Priest. Ya hace mucho que la extrañaba desde que se había ido...

Dejo derramar un par de lagrimas.

Mientras todos disfrutaban, el estaba allí lleno de melancolía... cuanto le extrañaba!

Sabia que detrás suyo había alguien...

May... aun no lo olvido... no me olvido de su sonrisa – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

...me he fijado, desde que le pediste a Hyo que escribiera eso... esa chica tiene esa habilidad de ver a través de las acciones de otros como se sienten... supongo que es parte de su sueño... – May no llevaba tampoco un traje de fiesta, ni parecía muy jovial.

Si... a parte de que es muy poco verdadera... cuantas veces la has visto ser lo que tiene dentro? – May negó con la cabeza – y así son muchos aquí, desde Ross hasta Chi.

Pero temo mas por los chicos... pupilo significa que una persona que ha perdido muchas cosas, familiares y otros, se pone bajo el custodia de uno mayor... pero no esta funcionando, los hunters... no; los protectores no estamos haciendo lo que deberíamos!

...pero hay que cambiarlo... supongo que después del primer ataque eso cambiara... faltan unos 2 meses, no? – en sus ojos se reflejaron la desilusión – no estoy haciendo bien lo que me toca.

No es verdad, pero se que antes no eras así; desde que la perdiste todo cambio, decidiste que tus amigos y conocidos que apreciabas debían seguir a cualquier costo, ya que tu no fuiste feliz... pero no creo que eso sea lo que los demás quieran... a mi no me gustaría dejarte sin tus sueños.

Creo que te he convertido en mi amiga sin quererlo... lo intente muchas veces; el seguir adelante...pero veo que al yo seguir, otros no avanzan... y recuerdo que ella...yo intente que fuéramos juntos... pero... ella no me lo permitió, y me mantuvo aquí.

Te refieres al incidente de Ladeen, no? La cuidad de las espadas; tu que eres un experto en armas... pero tu mejor amiga termino allí... y te dejo su aura...

Como lo sabes?

Lo averigüe, por que cuando te vi por primera vez, tu eras muy distinto, eras una llama encendida, pero ahora eres una simple lucecilla que se ha ido apagando. Intentas de que los demás no se den cuenta de tu herida abierta.

...por que es tan cruda la realidad? Por que no puedo cerrar la herida! – exclamó con rabia.

pero no has hecho como la chica que escribió este papel, se encerró en sus historias y en la de los demás para no sentir dolor – Kein miro la hoja una vez mas, y lo leyó otra vez.

Ella tampoco a cerrado su herida, supongo que puedes hablar con ella

Y hacer otro amigo y después perderle?

No, solo hablar, no creo que no se abra con alguien que ha pasado algo como ella...

Que paso ella? Parece bastante despreocupada. Como sabes todo?

Eso es algo que no te puedo decir – dijo cabizbaja - .. a ella le ocurrió que...

Espera! Prefiero oírla de ella – le corto, parándose – no te corresponde.

...claro... te dejare, pero hazme un favor; por que no disfrutas esta noche con una vieja conocida?

Kidara? – May le guiñó un ojo.

entonces escribes cosas y después las puedes hacer realidad usando tu aura? – pregunto Kurapika.

si

debe tener un aura muy poderosa... y eso que no tiene mas de 14 años – comento Kay.

Me entrenaron desde que tenia 6... pero no me gustaba el entrenamiento, para lo único que me sirvió fue para esto... creo que solo sirvió para eso - su mirada mostraba cierto rencor.

...creo que deberías mirar hacia tu derecha Kurapika – le sugirió Kay apuntando hacia el coliseo. Vio cierta personita correr a una banca, tomar algo, agacharse y desaparecer entre la gente. Sin decir mas se levanto y fue.

...quien era ella? – pregunto Hyo que había captado de quien hablaban.

Es una larga historia... – le respondió Kay, para no tener que contarle.

Soy buena para eso, te escucharía, si quisieras hacerme escucharte – Hyo noto el poco animo de Kay.

Si claro, te diría todo con todos los detalles – le dijo un tono horrible de ironía.

Kay no se disculpo.

Kurapika fue arrastrado por la gente que iba a la pista del centro del lugar para cuando todos habían pasado, Kurapika se había tropezado. Al pararse vio lo mas extraño que pudo imaginarse; Kidara estaba parada delante de la banca donde había recogido algo. Ella estaba tensa, no parecía cohibida como el creía... algo le había molestado. Decidió que no era el mejor momento para que le acompañase.

Pero vio a alguien mas acercarse a ella; Kein. Kidara cambio su expresión, su rostro mostró pánico, y estaba muy roja. Kein la tomo de la mano, y se la llevo donde estaban las demás personas que iban a bailar.

creo que he perdido esta oportunidad – susurro...

Chi y quienes estaban sentados con ella cada vez empeoraban... cantaban cada vez mas fuerte.

En la mesa de Noa, Ann ignoraba a los de la mesa contigua, en al que estaban su hermana y uno de sus mejores amigos. Sorento no tomaba en cuenta nada.

Kein tomo a Kidara del brazo y casi se la llevo arrastrando hasta la superficie del cilindro que era la pista de baile.

Kein... déjame en paz, acabo de...

Mira, después te acuerdas de eso; que mas tarde no podré hacer esto, después no habrá tiempo... – le dijo tomándola de la cintura, y llevándola a tomar juntos el delicioso ritmo de la música. Kidara se tropezaba continuamente a causa de los zapatos. Pero si no los llevase puestos sentiría un dolor horrible en el momento en que sin querer le pisaban otras personas.

Ya te fijaste que no se bailar? – pregunto Kidara muy sonrojada y sin mostrarle el rostro, mientras le hablaba seguían bailando y ella se seguía tropezando.

Son muy cómodos esos zapatos, No? – pregunto Kein con sarcasmo.

No te burles, que nunca he bailado

Entonces que piensas hacer en una fiesta?

Probar que no soy una anticuada...

Que mentirosa, lo haces por que quizás no puedas de nuevo, no es así?.. ouch! – ambos chocaron contra otra pareja.

Jajajajajajjajajaja! – se rió Reese tambaleándose; al igual que Laine, estaban muy ebrios.

...vaya, deberían invitarme una copa chicos – dijo mirando hacia las espaldas de Kidara – por que creo que por esta vez basta – sonrió . Kidara se dio la media vuelta Kurapika estaba parado allí, observándola un tanto cohibido y un tanto contento.

...Yusuke se arreglo la corbata, y entro en la enfermería. Suponía que allí estaría Keiko. Pero se equivoco. Allí no hay nada mas aparte de las blancas camas para los inexistentes enfermos, y estantes con medicamentos. Busco una vez mas en la fiesta; corría de un lado a otro; aunque ella estuviese enojada, al menos debía pedirle perdón. Se empezó a desesperar por la simple razón de que ella no estaba.

Se encontró con Kurama, que disfrutaba del simple panorama de la fiesta.

Kurama, haz visto a Keiko? – pregunto sin aire.

...Yusuke la vi ir detrás del comedor de los pupilos.. pero...

gracias! – y se disparo a correr.

Kurama se quedo con las palabras en la garganta. Temió por Yusuke; Keiko iba furiosa, y sabia de lo que era capaz Keiko al enojarse. Anteriormente, ella había pasado preguntándole por Yusuke...

Yusuke corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar que le había dicho Kurama. Allí estaba Keiko sentada entre las cajas de provisiones de comida para el día siguiente. Tenia la cara entre sus brazos, y sollozaba. Usaba un vestido verde agua... Yusuke sonrió, se veía muy bien.

Keiko? – pregunto suave, por miedo a como reaccionara.

...déjame – dijo con una voz ahogada.

Vamos, no seas así – le rogó.

Eres un tonto – levanto su rostro, al parecer incluso se había maquillado, tenia manchas en la cara por las lagrimas.

..lo siento tenia otra cosa que hacer

pudiste haberme avisado... te espere mucho – se limpio con la muñeca las lagrimas, y se dio la media vuelta, para no ver el rostro de Yusuke; que intentaba sonreírle.

Lo lamento, lo olvide – apretó un pequeño ramillete de flores en sus manos; nervioso. Keiko se paro apretando los puños.

Siempre lo olvidas! – le grito.

Yusuke guardo silencio, no era mentira, cada vez que podía estar junto a ella ocurría alguna cosa y el simplemente lo olvidaba.

acaso yo no soy importante también? – pregunto.

Si lo eres... – susurro.

...te espere mucho... – dijo guardándose sus lagrimas.

...ten – dijo extendiendo su mano, le entrego un ramo pequeño de flores blancas, intento mirar hacia otra parte para que no notara la pena que le daba – no te enojes...

...gracias... – dijo mirando las manos de Yusuke abrirse para que las tomara – tonto...

...que pesada – Keiko inflo las mejillas – siempre te haces tantos problemas cuando sabes que voy a llegar...

Keiko lo intento perseguir, y Yusuke corrió. Se reía y burlaba de ella... como siempre... esa era la Keiko que le gustaba; la alegre y a la vez pesada Keiko. Pero a pesar de todo; ella también reía.

Kidara se congelo. Hace unos momentos no le interesaba si estaban de fiesta o no, o si Kein estaba bailando con ella; la mayor intención era después discutir con Alaniz, el saber el porque se de ser así de ella.

Kein paso a su lado trasladando a Reese y a Laine. Le guiñó un ojo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la intención que había tenido; bailar con ella, pero a su vez dejarla en la pista; al parecer para dejarla en posición de que sin quererlo, terminara bailando con "el". Pensó en escapar en cuanto soplara la primera ráfaga de viento... pero no pudo, intento moverse en el momento que había planeado; y simplemente se quedo entumecida.

Kurapika se le acerco. El pánico la invadió aun mas; quería caerse hacia abajo, y no tener que verlo, sentía como su cara se calentaba por la vergüenza. Miro hacia el lado para intentar parecer tranquila. Cuando Kurapika estuvo a un par de metros de ella... sonrió.

que rara eres – susurro sereno – yo al igual que tu nunca he bailado; ni creo poder hacerlo

No es eso... es el hecho de estar aquí – aun no podía moverse, seguía congelada en medio de la pista de baile, donde a nadie le importaba si ella estaba parada o no.

Que orgullosa... no puedes esconder que tienes vergüenza – la había descubierto de manera muy obvia; ella tenia la cara roja. Dio 4 pasos, y le golpeo la frente con su dedo – feliz San Valentín – se acerco aun mas para horror de Kidara y le beso la mejilla, tomo su mano y dejo "algo" en ella – para mi el mejor regalo es verte así... – Kidara ahora estaba congelada mas bien por que su mente estaba en blanco. Ahora si estaba roja al vivo; No pensaba en nada ni en nadie.

Kurapika bajo la mirada, y se fue rápido; ese era su gran cometido. Kidara se mantuvo allí...

Pasados unos segundos, la pista se lleno de pupilos.

Hiei estaba sentado sobre una de las murallas que rodeaban el Centro. No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo respectivo a la fiesta; pero relacionado a lo mismo, Yukina había querido hablarle. Por insinuación de Keiko que sabia que eran hermanos y ya que Kuwabara no estaba... se había puesto el traje. Ya le molestaba el terno, se había soltado la corbata mientras veía el cielo deformado de la isla.

perdona... – murmuro Yukina, tímida.

Si? Que deseas? – pregunto rudamente; no se atrevió a mirarle. Hiei no estaba exactamente nervioso, pero si ansioso de lo que quizás ocurriría, era la primera vez que conversaba con ella sin que se tratara de detener un asesinato ni nada por el estilo.

...quería hacerte una pregunta – Hiei se alarmo, seria lo respectivo a lo de su hermandad? Hiei no respondió - ...por que eres tan distante conmigo?

...no es algo que deba interesarte...

si me interesa; por que no podemos ser amigos?... no se si eres mi amigo, ya que siempre me tratas de muy lejos – le replico dolida por la rudeza de la respuesta.

Si lo soy... pero es mi manera de ser – le respondió. No quería tratar así a su hermana.

...es cierto... lamento pedirte que cambies... así no serias Hiei - sama – sonrió.

No te preocupes...

Entonces eres mi amigo Hiei Sama? – pregunto una vez mas.

No me digas así, simplemente dime Hiei.

Claro! – contesto alegre a la acotación que era equivalente a un si.

Entonces... tu también eres mi amiga, no? – le extendió su mano, intentando de que no se notara que le daba pena. Yukina la tomo.

Por supuesto – estaba alegre.

Kurama desde no muy lejos les observaba, en este caso para el; era algo muy bueno que Hiei empezara a cambiar su actitud frente a su hermana... Aunque el también esperaba a alguien.

Quien ya había llegado.

que te paso? – le pregunto. Estaba bastante desconcertada; sumida en sus pensamientos.

No... nada... es que conocí a alguien

Quien? No creo que sea Kay...

No, Kurapika

Me habías dicho en que no pensabas nunca estar con alguien – le recordó Kurama.

Lo se Kurama, pero nunca te dije que si era posible que alguien me atrajese; deacuerdo? - no estaba exactamente roja, pero parecía muy confundida.

Y cuanto hablaste con el Hyo? – pregunto gustoso de que al fin hubiese ocurrido aquello que pensaban que nunca ocurriría.

No mucho, pero alabo mis escritos... pero hay un problema...

Supongo que no tardaste mucho en darte cuenta; el problema es Darkmoon, no?

Cuando me di cuenta, ya me había resignado...

...ocurrió lo mismo que te ocurrió hace un tiempo... pero mejor; por que no me das el escrito del que hablábamos el otro día? – pregunto. Ambos estaban sobre uno de los tupidos árboles llenos de flores lila. Miro un instante a otros árboles; también había gente subida en ellos.

No hagas eso... siempre que voy a sentirme mal si cambias el tema...

Es mejor...

Tu siempre eres tan amable... no puedes cambiar alguna vez y hablar de manera dura; en vez de no tratar de que no vean tus sentimientos?

Por mostrar mis sentimientos llegue a mi perdición – su rostro se envolvió en la nostalgia - ...por que no mejor, tu te guardas lo tuyo y yo lo mío? – mostró una sonrisa falsa. Hyo se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo indebido. Para enmendar saco un pergamino, que le había pedido Kurama.

Como me dijiste no lo leí... – Kurama lo tomo, lo abrió, y recito lo escrito...

"_La Amistad"_

"_la amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma es un sentimiento que no se te va_

_No te digo como, pero ocurre justo cuando dos personas se van volando juntas._

_Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente, como dando un salto en la inmensidad,_

_Y no habrá distancia, no la habrá, ni desconfianza._

_Si te quedas es mi corazón, ya siempre._

_Por que cada sitio en que estés,_

_Por que cada sitio que estés, en las cosas que vives,_

_Yo también viviré._

_Por que cada sitio que estés, no encontramos unidos, uno en los brazos del otro; es el destino._

_En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,_

_Y aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos._

_Abre bien los brazos, mándame un aviso de que no te queda duda, yo te encontrare._

_No estarás ya solo, yo estará continuando el vuelo que te lleve con mi corazón, ya siempre._

_Por que cada sitio que este, por que cada sitio en que estés,_

_En las cosas que vives yo también viviré._

_Por que en cada sitio que estés,_

_No nos queda mas que un camino; solo habrá dos amigos tan unidos._

_Cree en mi, no te atrevas a dudar todas las cosas que vives,_

_Si son sinceras como tu y yo, sabes tu, que jamás te olvidaran._

_Por que en cada sitio que estés_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré..."_

_ Leanan Sidhe_

te quedaste muy callada – comento Kurama, cerrando el pergamino - te pedí que lo buscaras para mi, por que me hacen falta palabras...

...es una canción, no? – pregunto tomando el pergamino. En sus ojos se encendió un brillo – es un texto increíblemente puro.

Si lo es, aunque no se la melodía...

Y por que necesitas de un texto así? Que te ocurrió?

...no te lo puedo decir...

...bueno, supongo que eso a sido todo; gracias – dijo intentando desviarse, ya que otra vez había preguntado algo indebido.

No te culpes tanto... de todas formas; aun me lamento por algo que paso ya hace mucho tiempo.

...prometo encontrar la melodía de la canción – dijo Hyo con una voz decidida.

No digas eso, siempre dices eso, y al final siempre te disculpas por que no lo encontraste; si lo encuentras en alguna parte, acuérdate de mi ... supongo que me la cantaras

No!

Yo recuerdo que tu madre cantaba muy bien, por que tu no? – le pregunto Kurama.

...por que no quiero ser como mi madre

que sincera... – Kurama recordaba que la madre de Hyo era muy enojona.

...esta bien que la hayas conocido cuando nos conocimos en el mismo barrio; cuando te decía Shuichi... pero nunca hable mucho contigo, aun ahora no te conozco bien – se puso la mano debajo de la pera, como un tick que tenia para cuando se ponía a pensar.

Bueno, lo mismo digo, ahora tampoco te conocí mucho; quieres intentarlo ahora? Hyo? – pregunto ofreciéndole un rosa.

...no; prefiero mirar, me parece cursi – dijo mirando la rosa.

Vamos, es sin ningún compromiso – movió la rosa entre sus dedos, y se volvió un ramo de rosas pequeñitas.

..opino que hay otra persona que aceptaría mas que yo el ofrecimiento; y no bailo muy bien

si la hay, después le invitare; yo te llevare, no hay problema, simplemente sígueme -  le mostró esa típica sonrisa de caballero que tenia. Hyo se quedo con sus palabras en la boca, Kurama la tomo del brazo, guardo el pergamino y la llevo a la pista de baile.

La congelada Kidara seguía allí, en el centro de la pista, el horror la había detenido allí.

Kurama la noto mientras llevaba a Hyo al compás de la música; Hyo se movía torpemente. Pasado unos minutos parecía aprenderse los movimientos... La llevo y pasaron cerca de Darkmoon, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, como si no hubiese nada dentro de ella. Kurama se rió, noto que algo la había pasmado. Miro al Hyo como preguntándole que podían hacer... Hyo lo pensó un par de vueltas, al pasar a su lado una vez mas, la tomo de la mano, soltó a Kurama e intentó bailar con ella para llevársela lejos de la pista; pensó que tenia pánico escénico y que le habían dejado plantada. Kurama temió un poco por Hyo, podía que Kidara hubiese querido que no la moviesen de allí.

Hyo era muy torpe, casi la pisa varias veces... y Kidara se movía a pequeños pasos y se tropezaba continuamente arrastrando a Hyo; que era un cabeza mas baja que ella. Bajar las escaleras fue una hazaña de parte de Hyo.

Kurama había intentado ir a ayudarle, pero otras chicas ya l estaban pidiendo que bailase con ellas; entre ellas muchas pupilos, y algunas generales.

Kay seguía sentado sin hacer nada; el estar allí era para negociar algo, no para "disfrutar" de San Valentín. Hasta que al fin apareció la persona con quien iba a negociar; Zera Prism... no se molesto por que llegara tarde, al parecer nada le molestaba, ni la música ni nada, solo ambicionaba el negocio.

perdón

no importa, simplemente quiero el negocio; información sobre algunos pupilos, generales y otros. Supongo que tu tienes la lista – Zera asintió con la cabeza. De entre los bolsillos escondidos de su ropa, saco un tubo metálico, lo dejo sobre la mesa, y se dedico a tomar vino – veamos...

Los papeles introducidos dentro del tubo daban información sobre historiales sobre pupilos y generales. Los pupilos iban de rojo, y los generales de verde. Los que eran otros, iban de azul.

**Noa Rune:** nacida en la aldea secreta de Licrusa, lugar llamado; la tierra de la luna. Le llaman también la tierra del cuarzo blanco. Creció rodeada de un riguroso entrenamiento para ser una representante de su gente. Ocurrió la desgracia de que tenia un hermano hombre, y naturalmente debería haber sido sacrificado según las costumbres de la tribu; las mujeres que iban a concebir a futuras representantes no podían tener hombres cerca, a no ser su padre. Todas debían crecer con temor al hombre. Su hermano fue también entrenado a pesar de todo, pero de manera secreta, Noa nunca supo de su existencia hasta el día del asalto a sus tierras en busca de los abastecimientos del cuarzo blanco. Allí fue cuando vio a su hermano, vestido con la ropa ritual, masacrando a los invasores. Entre ellos había un hunter, quien tomo al hermano de Noa, y a Noa. Y se los llevo, para subastarlos; ambos llevaban ropas rituales de las ceremonias, estos atuendos estaban atestados de plata y cuarzo. Sorento quien tampoco conocía a su hermana, la saco del camino. Y así fueron separados. Sorento fue llevado por otro hunter a zonas restringidas para mantenerlo como su protegido. Noa fue llevada a casa de un millonario, quien le prometió a su hijo, esto le provoco un sufrimiento horrible, y por eso hoy en día se mantiene alejados de "ellos".

Posee un poder nen impresionante, puede expandir tanta aura como para llenar una isla pequeña, esto le da la posibilidad de materializar cosas de gran magnitud, y manipular cosas a gran distancia, su hatsu es del tipo Especificación. Por otra parte, sus técnicas de batalla no son conocidas, ya que no se le ha visto estar en un combate.

**Sorento Rune :** como se ha nombrado anteriormente, hermano de Noa Rune, al ser vendido a un hunter, y llevado a una zona restringida para un entrenamiento, Sorento aumentó rápidamente su habilidad. Mas nunca olvido, que una chica que era también de su gente. Al terminar su entrenamiento básico nen, dejo a su maestro quien aun es desconocido y fue en busca de la chica, al encontrarla en la casa de un millonario, converso con el, para que le dejara al menos hablar una vez con ella, este hombre le dijo que no, pues, creía que Sorento tenia un fin extraño con Noa. Sorento entro por la fuerza, tomo a Noa, y se largo. Noa le reconoció. Al fin y al cabo, ambos llegaron a descubrir que eran hermanos por deducción. El se mantuvo con el papel de descendiente de su gente, hasta el punto de usar los trajes de sacerdote, y seguir con su adoración, pero de manera distinta.

Su habilidad nen, consiste en la formación de lanzas nen en el aire, y lanzarlas y dirigirlas a su discreción. Además puede agregarle poderes de elementos, tales; como el fuego, agua, hielo, etc...

Pertenece a la materialización y transformación.

**Kein Priest**: Criado por un orfanato de las tierras de Irla, faculto su entrenamiento luchando contra otros huérfanos del recinto, Aquí donde Haku entra; le tomo por la fuerza y le convenció de entrenarle. Aunque el no lo quisiese. Haku le proporciono un entrenamiento duro, lleno de ejercicios y desprecios. Esto llego hasta el punto de que Kein se prometió ser mas fuerte que el y humillarle. Esto lo logro con la superación en batalla de Haku, y la subida veloz de rango entre los hunters. Hasta llegar a ser de tercer estatus. Sobre su habilidad Nen no se sabe mucho, pues nunca se le ha visto usar hatsu; solo ten y otras técnicas básicas.

**Darkmoon Kidara:** Criada en la zona de Rucusa, una pequeña tribu escondida, la de los Kurutas, la gente de los ojos rojos. Fue asesinada a corta edad, y clonada nuevamente, y devuelta a la aldea con fines oscuros, para poder acercarse a la tribu, y aprender mas sobre las características de esta gente. Continuaron con sus experimentos sobre el clon llamado Kidara. Insertándole a propósito genes no humanos y modificando su estructura genética. Tras esto, la chica fue exiliada de la tribu.

Naturalmente tubo una infancia desgraciada, que fomento su frialdad.

Al tomar el examen ya tenia una increíble destreza física. Dejándola entre unos de los candidatos mas posibles de entre las 4 personas que pasaron el examen. Persiguió a uno de los examinadores, y aprendió nen de el, ya que este para no verse en vergüenza debió entrenarle, y que no fuera denotada su deficiencia; ya que Darkmoon le persiguió con gran facilidad. Tomo el entrenamiento y en poco tiempo se separo de Ross por razones de odio hacia la misma Ross su maestra. Al entrenar sola, fue observada por Ritten, jefe de una banda de ladrones; de los llamados "15" fue prácticamente raptada, ya que su trabajo nen era no muy desarrollado, y no tenia grane experiencia. No le fue posible escapar, hasta que se libero su ira, le ataco.

Tras esto escapo de nuevo a la región de Rucusa. Tras esto entro en la central de hunter, donde tomo un trato con Netero, ella entregaría parte de los tesoros y cosas que ganara, a la corporación del Hunter, y el le haría subir de rangos para poder cumplir una venganza. Tras esto, como una condición, Kidara debió Trabajar con Josh Mienhfiegthen. Un hombre poseedor de una increíble cantidad de terrenos. Este hombre, logro ablandar el corazón de Kidara. Ella escapo a causa de un cambio dentro de ella misma. Y dejo a Josh. Tras esto a sufrido varios cambios a causa de los experimentos. Y según los datos queda uno.

Su habilidad Nen es conocida, por sus sombras, poder de manipular su cuerpo y crear alas, materializar cientos de cosas, distintas, entre otras pero también se sabe que a causa de tal cantidad de habilidades a sacrificado mucha de su fuerza física.

Lo de más es conocido respecto a su historial.

**Haku ** : No se sabe mas de el que su nombre, apellidos y otros han sido borrados. Se dice que tiene un pasado muy oscuro. Solamente se conoce su historial como cazador. Al tener 9 años, ya era un hunter activo. Pasado un tiempo subió en los rangos hasta estar entre los 100 mejores. Tras esto se dedico a la caza de la lista negra. Se le conocía como un hunter sediento de sangre por sus sanguinarios métodos de asesinato. Por otra parte se le conoce por sus extensos conocimientos sobre sectas secretas y rituales. Es poseedor de una extensa fortuna. Que usa en una búsqueda desconocida. Recogió a Kein Priest, quien termino por superarle.

Actualmente es el líder de un grupo secreto llamado "Shadows Seekers" algo así como buscadores de la oscuridad a parte del nombre no se sabe en que trabaja este grupo. Comando muchas operaciones de la corporación del Hunter con gran éxito. Mas siempre cometió un error fatal de destruir los cuerpos, de tal forma que no podían ser identificados. Otros datos sobre su nen también como otros no es existente.

**Ross ShadowSong :** sus antecesores, todos orgullosos hunters, siendo ella a su vez una orgullosa mujer, según los datos, mimada desde pequeña, y entrenada por sus padres para el trabajo del Nen,. Posee una habilidad, donde literalmente introduce sus propios miembros dentro del cuerpo dela persona y controla sus movimientos, casi sin que la persona se de cuenta, ya que no hay un cambio en la persona, y controla de tal forma los nervios que el persona cree que es un movimiento natural, hasta que empieza a matar a sus propios compañeros. Esta manera se apoya, por su manera de volverse "invisible", es tan veloz, que son muy contadas las veces que ha sido posible captar su velocidad, aun, grabada, no se ve nada...

Poseedora de una enorme fortuna, a causa de sus costosos y efectivos trabajos, por otra parte, esto a fomentado sus gustos exóticos, por mantener animales raros, o en vías de extinción.

A vivido de manera placentera, sin problemas, ni depresiones, e intentando no demostrar su falta de astucia, y su torpeza. Por parte también de su capricho, prácticamente estúpido por tener poder, y ser superior a los demás.

Y así continuaba me reservo los demás detalles, pues les arruinaría la historia, partiendo por los generales, después los pupilos, y llegando a la información de gente que no era nada dentro del Centro, pero que tenían rolles importantes.

Kay metió las hojas nuevamente dentro del tubo y se las guardo en el bolsillo. Para cuando había terminado de examinarlas, eran las 9.

ya veo... de todas formas, hay información muy limitada, incluso para ti fue difícil encontrar información sobre algunas personas... – susurro con decepción.

Si quieres mas información, pregúntale a la Chismosa de May – le respondió Zera, parándose y retirándose.

Kay no comento mas, tomo una copa de vino junto a una botella, y se fue con ella a su habitación.

Kurama escapo de la cantidad de chicas, que le pedían que fuera su pareja de baile. En esos momentos se preguntaba por que tenia que ser tan popular... le preocupaba, que supiera que Kidara, literalmente era su rival...

Hyo, intento llevar a Kidara a algún lugar donde dejarla. Pero no pudo. Lamentablemente en ese momento, apareció, Chi, ya bastante bebida...

Hyo... hip!.. que haces cargando a Kidara, si esta despierta? – pregunto, no se tambaleaba, pero estaba muy roja.

Em... se llama Kidara? .. como sea, parece que tiene pánico escénico... así que la saque de las pista de ba... – Chi, tomo a Kidara del brazo, intento llevársela.

Me la prestas en tal caso? Kidara nunca tendría pánico escénico, algo paso... – miro a Kidara – Kidara... cuéntame que te paso... – y se fue con ella, a la mesa que compartía con Laine , y Reese.

...vaya... – Hyo se quedo allí mirando como Chi se llevaba a Kidara... mirando la escena, y calificándola como una merecedora de una enorme gota de sin comentario.

Kidara, poco a poco entendía que estaba sentada al frente de una enorme copa de cerveza. Y que le decían que se la tomase.

no... n-no... no puedo tomar alcohol... – musito. Las personas que le veían, suspiraron.

Que haremos? – pregunto Chi.

La idea es que se emborrache... - susurro Reese – no escuchaste lo que nos pidió Kein? – le hablo al oído a Laine.

Por eso me hicieron pedirle a Zera un sedante? – pregunto a su vez... la verdad es que ninguno de los dos estaba exactamente borracho, todo era parte de un rara estragema; querían ver como Kidara se "volaba" un tiempo, para ver que pasaba a la mañana siguiente.

Así es, mi estimada Laine – le completo Chi.

Y por que los molestan tanto? Si son hermanos... – replico Reese.

No es por ser aguafiestas, pero pienso que esta mal... – continuó Laine.

No, eso no, esto es divertido, no me imagino a esa Darkmoon borracha... pero no son hermanos? O no me digas que... – contesto Reese.

Que cosa? Ya te diste cuenta de que... – insinuó Chi.

De que son MUY raros... – termino Reese. Laine y Chi se miraron, era tan obvio.

NO! NO SON HERMANOS! – gritaron ambas. Reese se hecho atrás, con la potencia de los gritos. De pronto los tres miraron Kidara... y a su alrededor. Su alrededor no es había tomado en cuenta, y por suerte Kidara, seguía con la mirada perdida en el enorme vaso de cerveza...

Shh! – les ordeno Chi.

..oigan tengo sed, pero no me voy a tomar esto – les dijo Kidara, aparentemente no había escuchado.

Quieres jugo? – le ofreció Laine tomando uno de la bandeja que cargaban 4 de las criaturitas azules.

Es mejor que la cerveza – extendió su mano para tomarlo. Aun estaba pensando, Laine no le entrego el vaso. Pero de pronto recordó el beso en la mejilla que le había dado, y el algo que le había dejado en la mano Kurapika. Miro su mano, y vio una cadena de palta fina, con un colgante con el motivo de una luna menguante, como la de esa noche.

Chi, tomo el vaso, y le hecho el sedante. Revolvió el vaso. Y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Kidara, ten.. toma con nosotros! – le exclamo Chi.

...disfruta algo la vida Darkmoon – le invito Reese.

...dije que tengo sed... – dijo sin enojarse. Aunque lo parecía. Tomo el bonito vaso de vidrio morado; el liquido era dulce y refrescante. Sintió mucho sueño. Se sonrojo.

No quieres tomar mas? – le invito Chi.

...la verdad es que esta bastantaaante bueno – bostezo. Extendió su vaso, para recibir un poco mas.

Ten.. – Reese le hecho cerveza. Kidara no se dio cuenta y se lo trago.

Me siento quemar por dentro... supongo que es normal – no estaba enojada. Había tomado una actitud muy dócil...

...vaya, Kein es un genio! – exclamo Chi con alegría, sirviéndole mas a Kidara.

Y Zera hace narcóticos excelentes... – alabo Laine.

Este ron esta muy bueno – continuo Reese, sirviéndose a el, a Chi, y echándole a Kidara. Kidara, simplemente seguía tomando sin pensar que hacia.

...el efecto de la droga para evitar emborracharse... ya esta pasando – dijo con frustración Reese al verse ya muy mareado.

Eso te pasa por tomar mucho ron – Laine empezaba a tener el acento balbuceado de un beodo.

Ustedes no saben lo que es tomar... – miro a Kidara, ya era el tercer vaso, pero parecía que se iba a desmayar, se tambaleaba levemente, y tenia los ojos entreabiertos.

Mírenla... ella si que no sabe tomar... – le apunto Reese.

Ves? No somos los únicos... – Ann apareció por sus espaldas.

...que están haciendo con la general? – pregunto, Kidara se hecho hacia delante intentando dormir.

Divertirnos... por que preguntas?

Por que me acaban de decir que ella nunca a tomado – Chi, Laine y Reese palidecieron. Kidara tenia ya la edad suficiente para tomar... y por la personalidad que tenia, pensaron que ya era aficionada a tomar alcohol. Incluso Chi ignoraba ese detalle.

Que haremos? – se miraron los tres.

...prepárense a que ella los mate cuando despierte...

Kurapika se sentó muy lejos. Se hecho atrás. Hiei estaba a unos metros de el. Sentado con Yukina dormida a su lado. El muro parecía ya bastante grande para que se sentaran dos personas, pero le pareció una buena escena. Incluso el pudo haber terminado de manera así tan apacible.

que miras? - le pregunto Hiei, al ver que los observaba fijamente.

No es lógico? - dijo manteniéndose indiferente.

Claro que lo es por eso te lo advierto.

Quien es ella? – miro bien a Yukina.

Es mi hermana – susurro. Parecía que le avergonzaba la idea.

No me lo habría imaginado – realmente Yukina no se parecía mucho a Hiei. Y estando Yukina dormida menos lo podía saber.

Y tu? Supongo que Kidara, y tu están haciendo una farsa, por que desde que la conozco, no hay indicio alguno de que haya tenido alguna vez un hermano.

Supongo que así estamos a mano.

Ja.. supongo que si, ahora la dejare en su habitación – Hiei la tomo en sus brazos – nos vemos – y desapareció velozmente.

No opinas que es un mentiroso? – le pregunto otro personaje de sus espaldas.

Eres Kurama, no? – pregunto Kurapika.

..ambos tiene pasados peculiares – le comento – Hiei es un demonio peligroso, que se ha ido suavizando con el tiempo, su habilidad era innata, y su hermana siempre fue perseguida por su habilidad de controlar las bajas temperaturas, y cualidad de hacer con nen, que sus lagrimas se convirtieran en perlas.

Y por que no lo sabe? No tiene aspecto de ser un mal tipo

Yukina es una persona que aprecia la vida de las personas por muy perversas que estas seas, y Hiei no tiene piedad alguna, y ella sabe que Hiei es un asesino a sangre fría, y por como lo vez, si lo supiera, supongo que tendría una especia de temor a Hiei y una especie de trauma por que su hermano es un asesino. Aunque Hiei siempre la ha estado protegiendo.

...es un tipo muy orgulloso

yo opino que no hay muchas personas como el, por que a pesar de todo puede llegar a ser amable, al igual que Kidara; ya me esperaba que no fuera tu hermana, era muy irónico, ninguna cosa les apoyaba respecto a ese hecho

..pero tu también eres muy poco veraz... se nota en tu manera de actuar, eres demasiado amable.

Supongo que es muy notorio – dijo como disculpándose.

Lo es, supongo que también eres bastante egoísta

Y también tu... somos muy similares, pero a diferencia tuya, no tengo algo que vengar... mas bien algo que proteger.

Protejo mi honor, y el recuerdo de mi gente, es lo mismo. Con semejante idealismo te convertiste en alguien perteneciente de la lista negra... increíble.

Hay casos en que una acción personal, debe llegar a ser incorrecta a ojos de las demás personas, por que no siente lo que yo siento – dijo Kurama presionando su puño contra su pecho.

Se lo que se siente...realmente nos parecemos.

Supongo que yo alguna vez pude haber sido tu hermano, que opinas de esa idea? – Kurapika se rió un poco – supongo que seré un poco mas fácil de aguantar que Kidara... tiene un carácter muy cortante...

No te equivocas... es tan ... obstinada, pero de todas formas tiene su parte buena – bajo de la pared – y tu no disfrutas de esta ostentosa fiesta?

No gracias, ya tuve suficiente, quería hacerte un pregunta; por que Kidara estaba pasmada en medio de la pista? Supongo que tu lo sabrás – comento, Kurama se empezó a soltar la corbata, se saco la chaqueta, y se sentó en la hierba.

... la verdad es que es mi culpa... pero me dio gusto verla así... así no me molestara por un tiempo – Kurama se rió esta vez.

Veo que tu eres tan mentiroso como Hiei, o Yusuke... el mas sincero de todos siempre fue Kuwabara... me pregunto donde estará ahora... – en sus ojos se reflejo cierta nostalgia.

Kuwabara? Un amigo supongo

Si, lo podríamos comparar con... como le llaman a tu amigo que usa lentes?..ha! si... Leorio – dijo Kurama de manera enérgica. Kurapika seguía pensativo – que?

Ahora que lo comentaste, donde esta Kidara? Sigue en la pista de baile?

No, Hyo la ayudo a escapar... aunque parece que ya no esta con ella... mira, allí viene – dijo Kurama mirando a Hyo venir caminando, su NoteBook flotaba en frente de ella, a la vez que ella caminaba escribía – pregúntale.

Bueno, al parecer ya no esta con ella – Hyo miro sobre el PC, lo cerro un poco.

...ciertamente ustedes dos se asemejan en muchas cosas... aunque Darkmoon se parece mas físicamente a ti, Kurapika – le comento estándose junto a ellos en la hierba.

Donde esta? – pregunto Kurama.

Chi se llevo con ella, supongo que se esta divirtiendo, al parecer alguien le hizo algo, por que estaba congelada en la pista de baile... Kidara es tu hermana, no? – pregunto Kurapika. el se quedo un momento estático.

Dijiste que Chi se la llevo? - pregunto alarmado.

Si, por? Supongo que tiene la edad para tomar licor... – miro bien la expresión de Kurapika; estaba preocupado. Hyo palideció – parece que no... -

...es peligroso que este con Chi en el estado en que esta... – susurro, apretó sus puños; sabia como era Chi... pasaba todo el día insinuando cosas. QUIZAS QUE DEMONIOS ESTARIA PASÁNDOLE A KIDARA!

..Chi es del tipo de personas, que "intenta" ayudar... y de que va con que ella se emborrache? – pregunto Kurama.

Ella odia el licor, tanto como yo... pero en el estado en que estaba, supongo que era bastante dócil como para dejarse llevar por Chi... no debí haberle dejado así... – se lamento Kurapika, se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a balancearse intentado imaginarse que pasada, mientras caminaba inconscientemente de nuevo al sector de la fiesta...

...que demonios le pico? – pregunto Hyo.

Supongo que un insecto de la preocupación – comento Kurama. Bastante optimista.

Sorento se sirvió una copa mas de coñac...

Ann se sirvió un trago...

Leorio cerveza...

Y Noa un jugo...

Pero los 4 dejaron de tomar unos instantes para ver a Kidara balancearse junto a Laine, Reese y Chi... aunque un rato después comenzaron a tomar nuevamente. No era tan interesante, los últimos 20 minutos habían hecho lo mismo.

Muy pero muy distantes a ese ambiente, Gon y Killua, jugaban en la Joy Station, jugaban un una especia de juego de paletas, donde debían evitar que la pelota cayese fuera. Al estar media hora en la fiesta, ya se habían aburrido, no eran de los que se divertían en ese ambiente. Así desempacaron algunas cosas, y se dedicaron a jugar. Ambos estaban en frente de la TV, y a su lado tenia una pila enorme de Cds de solo juegos.

"toma!..SIII!... aun vamos 4/3, no puedes ganarme aun... eso lo veremos Gon... SIII!...4/4, no importa!...no me empujes... dijimos que eso no valía, un punto para mi!... no eso no, prepárate!..." y así continuaron con otro, y otro juego...

Se puede decir que era interesante verlos pelearse. Mas con el tiempo llegaron a mayores...

"..tramposo!... tu lo eres! Killua! Tu me estabas empujando!... ha si? Y tu? No me digas que no me estabas dando codazos!... era en defensa propia!... si claro, quieres decidirlo con un juego de Janken?...NO! tiendo a perder, probemos en algo donde ambos tengamos las mismas posibilidades...terminemos el juego, el que saque mayor puntaje puede mandar al otro durante una semana! O aun mejor, dormirá arriba, le dará su postre y hará lo que el diga durante una semana sin incluir la comida a excepción del postre!...bien!...hecho!"

...naturalmente Killua gano, ya que tenia mas experiencia en juegos, era normal que ganase, aunque no por mucho.

Escucharon un quejido. Ambos abrieron la puerta, vieron el rostro pálido de Samara. Se echaron atrás asustados.

que hacen, que producen tanto ruido? – consulto jugando con el pelo de una de sus marionetitas. Su voz era bastante mas clara que antes, como si hubiera tomado una pastilla.

..Hee... – ambos se quedaron el blanco. Que tal si se enojaba y les echaba una marioneta para que nunca hicieran ruido?

...ese juego es muy viejo, deberían tratar con la versión cinco punto cero, tiene 40 etapas mas – dijo guardadlo la marioneta en el estuche con la cruz invertida – que patéticos son.

No hemos tenido tiempo de comprar juegos... – le rechazo Killua.

Por que no intentan con este RPG? – Samara les lanzo una carátula nueva, sellada. A Killua le brillaron los ojos.

Que es Killua? Es bueno? – Killua lo miro unos instantes mas y abrazo la carátula.

Disfruten y no hagan tanto ruido, que así no se pueden peinar a la marionetas... son tan delicadas – la ultima frase la dijo con ternura... a Gon le dio escalofríos. Killua abrió lentamente el juego, como si estuviese hecho de algo muy delicado y muy costoso.

Es la ultima versión Ragnarok para Joy Station! – Killua dejo cuidadosamente la carátula.

Ragnarok? – Gon inmediatamente puso cara de "no entiendo"

Mira es un juego de primera persona, y puedes ir subiendo niveles... pero en este ultima versión, es posible tener bestias acompañantes... eso es lo interesante – a Killua le brillaban los ojos – al diablo con ir mañana a entrenar... pasare el juego! Le pondré conexión web para comprar mas cosa.. si! – Killua siguió entusiasmándose solo. Y Gon le seguía escuchando mientras veía como jugaba, y aprendía como tomar el control del segundo jugador. Haber si aprendía algo...

Kurapika paso corriendo entre las mesas, e intento ver algún grupo de personas haciendo alguna clase de escándalo. Quizás que pasaría si Kidara tomaba mucho... por unos instantes se detuvo... y se sintió espiado. Siguió caminando, intentando saber quien le perseguía... de pronto...

"A EL!" gritaron varias voces... y después no vio nada mas. Sintió un olor fuerte... y se dejo caer.

A parte Kidara se balanceaba por que Reese y Laine le movían. Kidara tenia los ojos entreabiertos, y estaba muy roja. Pero a su vez tenia ojeras azules debajo de los ojos. Chi cantaba al son de la música que habían puesta las criaturitas azules. Kidara se sentía horrible, era la primera vez que tomaba en 6 años, se sentía que mar por dentro, como ocurre cuando un chico toma alcohol por primera vez. Se tambaleaba continuamente, y se tropezaba con los zapatos. Era como ir caminando, y que de repente ella ya no estaba contigo por que se había tropezado. Llegaron a tal punto, en que Kidara cayo rendida en una silla, y no se paro mas.

esta muerta? – pregunto Reese.

Si claro... es la primera vez que veo a alguien que le afecte tanto tomar un poco – comento Laine. Ella ya había despachado sus 5 botellas.

Opino que es culpa de los generales, el que tengamos ya la mala costumbre de tomar... – Reese esta vez tomo un vaso de agua de una bandeja – ya quiero despejarme...

Son apenas las once, y quieres ya retirarte? – le pregunto Chi lanzando lejos una botella de licor. Como por coincidencia cayo sobre una de las criaturitas azules; esta la recibió y se fue con mas de sus amigos para llevarse la botella. Tomo otra de una bandeja ambulante cercana – la noche es muy joven...

Por lo mismo, no quiero desmayarme antes de que termine esto, son contadas las ocasiones en que nos divertimos así... – le contesto Reese.

Dicen que fue una general amiga de Kein la que se quejo; es la primera vez que oigo que Kein hace algo por nosotros – Laine tomo un postre de frutas.

..debió ser Kidara, no vieron que bailo con ella? – miro a Kidara unos momentos, seguía allí tumbada sobre la mesa sin moverse - aun no puedo creer que esta chica sea la tajante general 74 Darkmoon... se ve tan delicada...

como aguantas tanto? Te has tomado el doble de lo que puedo tomar yo y Laine juntos – comento Reese, Chi ya se había terminado la botella, y repitió la acción de antes, de lanzar la botella y tomar otra.

Se puede decir que tomo desde que mi hermano me dejo tomar algo de vino... si lo recuerdo, yo tenia mis 15 años... el acostumbraba tomar vino, pero prefiero el ron, aunque después me da acidez... pero lo disfruto – dijo agarrando una cosita azul con una bandeja llena de Ron – déjamelo aquí, después le iras a llevar a las otras personas... – la criaturita se colgó del dedo de Chi reclamando con monosílabos... – vamos... o te las veras conmigo – Chi saco un Kunai de su cabello... su moño llevaba un tomate agarrado de adornos metálicos, entre ellos kunais. La criatura literalmente sonrió; como disculpándose.

...aun teniendo tus veinticinco años no te espabilas.. – le replico Laine.

Hay que disfrutar de la vida... o no Kidara? – golpeo a Kidara en la cabeza. Kidara levanto la cabeza lentamente.

Ahora podía pensar claramente, pero se sentía horrible. Habían sido 3 vasos! Era "demasiado"! no quería nada, solo quería dormir. Oía lo que le decían.. pero no entendía, nada entraba, ni las bromas, ni la música... estaba en blanco, lo único que existía en ese momentos era el pensar en dormir.

Kurapika abrió los ojos, estaba muy mareado. A su alrededor vio a varias chicas... se reían entre ellas, entre estas, noto a Sakura y a Garnet. Un poco arrinconada había una joven vestida de manera un tanto extravagante, usaba una blusa muy larga, casi una falda, y para el colmo también una falda, y pantalones. Noto que llevaba una banda negra, sin marcas. Su cabello era tenido de celeste, corto, sobre el una boina cuadrille. Y no paraba de masticar chicle. Ella lo miro.

no te preocupes... maldición, que digo? Solo quédate aquí hasta las 1 de la madrugada - la chica inflo un globo. En su mirada se notaba que estaba aburrida.

Pero... por que demonios tengo que estar así! – reclamo. Kurapika parecía un gusano hecho de cuerdas, del cual solo salían los zapatos negros, y su cabeza. Las alrededor de 7 chicas se dieron la vuelta.

...perdónanos Kurapika, pero es un favor que nos pidieron – intento remendar Sakura.

...Saku, dile por favor – rogó Garnet mirando con los ojos brillantes de ilusión a Sakura.

..Garnet dice... que te dejara ir, si te pones un traje que ella te quiere dar, y bailas con ella – Kurapika palideció. Sabiendo los gustos de Garnet, quizás que le pedía...

Garnet extendió el traje, era un abrigo negro, con un enorme rosetón rosa en el cuello. Kurapika lo miro con la boca medio abierta unos instantes.

Ai, Garnet, Saku, les dejamos a este chico, queremos disfrutar la noche a diferencia de ustedes – dijeron con sonrisas llenas de hipocresía las supuestas "amigas". Kurapika noto, que la chica del chicle se llamaba Ai. Pero no parecía muy preocupada de nada...

...no se preocupen – sonrió Sakura.

Eres demasiado buena Sakura – le comento Ai sin mirarle, y reventando de manera sonora el Chicle.

Si, por que yo soy Sakurita! – dijo con entusiasmo.

Si! – exclamo con ella Garnet.

Realmente, nunca haz podido ser mala con nadie... eres un ángel sin alas – comento una vez mas Ai.

Sakura si tiene alas! – le replico Garnet.

Y que? – Garnet inflo las mejillas.

...te vas a poner el traje? – pregunto Sakura, al ver que Kurapika se safaba de las cuerdas, y miraba el abrigo. Garnet lo miro, se sonrojo y empezó a "derretirse".

Te ves tan... – Saku le tapo la boca a Garnet, Kurapika estaba poniéndose el abrigo con la peor disposición existente.

Vas a bailar o no? – pregunto Kurapika muy resignado. Garnet, se le acerco corriendo y se le lanzo encima...

Te vez muy lindo! – exclamo. Kurapika se quedo estático unos instantes.

...con eso basta – le sonrió Sakura al oído.

Garnet empezó a cantar feliz, una canción en un idioma de monosílabos, obviamente representaban su alegría. Kurapika se saco el abrigo, lo doblo y se lo entrego a Sakura mientras Garnet bailaba sola por ahí, le dio una inclinación con la cabeza indicándole que se marchaba... Ai siguió mascando Chicle.

Kidara se paro lentamente, por su mente pasaron las ideas de lo ridículos que habían sido los acontecimientos esa noche. De principio a fin. Observo unos instantes, veía a may sentada junto a Ross y Haku, conversando como las personas de la alta sociedad lo harían. Kein solitario en una mesa sumido en sus pensamientos, mucha gente riendo y bailando, o cantando como lo hacían Chi, Reese y Laine. Bella a todos, absolutamente todos, en un mundo sordo, no escuchaba nada, ni a Reese invitándole a sentarse. Paso por al lado de la mesa de Sorento, Ann, Noa y Leorio. Noa le saludo, pero no escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban sobre Kris. Se acerco intentado no tropezarse. Kris tenia la mirada perdida, pero aun así noto que estaba a punto de llorar. De pronto recordó una escena parecida... de pronto escuchaba todo de nuevo, escuchaba a lo lejos como gritaban su nombre. Aun borracha sintió una enorme nostalgia, esa escena de la persona dejada mientras los demás se divertían le dolía. Ese se convirtió en el trago mas amargo de la noche.

Kris la miro, se hecho atrás, con cierto horror. Kidara lo siguió, tambaleándose... pero no por la borrachera, mas bien por que entendía bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque la escena ya la conocía.

Siguió a Kris, aunque temiendo por que Alaniz estuviese cerca.

Alaniz estaba sentada en la cama de Samara, A su vez Samara estaba peinando sus muñecas. Alaniz parecía abatida.

...por que no te espabilas de una vez? – pregunto Samara con su voz ronca.

...tu no sabes...

no lo se por que no me lo haz contado todo – Samara empezó a tararear una canción de rock mientras peinaba a una de sus cuatro muñecas.

..quieres saberlo? – pregunto sardónicamente. Y después bajo la mirada, y expreso algo de dolor.

Quiero saber por que eres tan tonta – Samara no parecía exactamente alguien muy comprensiva, seguía bastante contenta peinando a la siguiente muñeca.

Soy tonta por que... supongo que ya callaste a esos chicos, no? – Samara asintió absorta, mientras trenzaba cabello. Hubieron unos momentos de silencio – yo... mis padres eran algo así como unos magos, no lo recuerdo bien, era muy pequeña, pero sabia que mis padres disfrutaban... pero recuerdo que un día algo salió mal, y dejaron de disfrutar, decían algo sobre que habían matado a alguien... y ahora que crecí, se que erraron un truco y acuchillaron a una persona; esta murió. Ocurrió que era hijo de una de las familias de la mafia Fracelia, y mataron a mi padres. En ese tiempo Kris era el que mas pasaba en la casa, y vio como los mataban... supongo que por eso ahora es así – pareciese que cada palabra que decía fuera un cuchillo caliente enterrándose en el cuerpo de Niz. – pero ocurrió, que descubrí gracias a mis compañeros de clase lo que era un cazador, mi pares me habían llenado de ideas de hacer algo también en la farándula... pero ser un hunter, era algo muy tentador. Tras lo del asesinato, ningún familiar nos quiso recibir, por que decían que traeríamos desgracias a sus familias, y no se equivocaban, siempre que íbamos a un lugar, de alguna forma el lugar decaía a causa de que la Mafia influía aun... trabaje de todo, hasta llegar a un cabaret, trabaje como acompañante de mujeres, les servia, debía estar con ellas... allí me di cuenta de la estupidez que poseen las mujeres, la avaricia, el deseo estúpido por los hombres, el dinero y el lujo. Todas cosas que yo no tenia. Cuando cumplí los 15, Kris seguía siendo muy pequeño, así que nunca emprendí mi viaje. Pero haberlo hecho. Un mujer dijo que quería a Kris como su acompañante esa noche, pero yo me negué rotundamente; mi trabajo era para que Kris y yo pudiésemos vivir y a su vez que el no tuviese que trabajar en un lugar tan repulsivo como lo es un cabaret. La mujer me dijo que yo la acompañase... y... – Alaniz se mordió el labio, hasta dejar brotar sangre – allí me di cuenta de que las mujeres son todas distintas... por que la jefa del cabaret, era un dama por eso nunca me dijo que hiciera alguna estupidez como las demás mujeres de allí. Ella y yo nunca pensamos que esa clienta tenia ese tipo de gustos por los jóvenes... pero... agradezco haber sido yo y no Kris... con el tiempo empecé a tomar la apariencia de hombre, me parecía mas favorable para acompañar a damas, o hombres. Pero siempre fue únicamente el seguirlos por cierto tiempo, y después cambiar de cliente. Pero lo ocurrido con esa clienta no se lo dije nunca a la jefa... paso el tiempo, y cerraron el cabaret, otra vez no tenia a donde ir y yo temía mucho por Kris, por mas que me vistiese como un hombre, no dejaba de tener un aspecto delicado. Pero pasando el tiempo, Kris tubo la edad suficiente para poder acompañarme a tomar el examen... yo en mi caso, tanto vivir en lugares poco agradables, me volví bastante fuerte, ya que frecuentemente me peleaba con otras personas, y mis sentidos se volvieron muy agudos a causa de que siempre trabajaba en la noche, buscando cosas, escapando de la policía y de otros imbeciles que quisiesen hacerme algo. A Kris lo mantuve siempre en un hospedaje, que yo pagaba y no frecuentaba mucho. Supongo que por mantenerlo así tanto tiempo, por sobreprotegerlo tanto, se quedo con la mentalidad que tenia a los 10 años. El temeroso Kris Brances. Yo por mi parte no perdí mi gusto por vestirme como hombre, y adquirí una mirada que ustedes no tienen, el de ver la verdadera belleza del ser femenino...

Con el tiempo, tras pasar la prueba a duras penas cargando siempre con mi hermano, que también paso, entrenamos nen. Y descubrí que el seguía temeroso, aunque seguí protegiéndole... siempre... con el entrenamiento yo y mi maestro descubrimos que tenia una habilidad nen muy especial. Pero que para usarla debía tener mas voluntad propia. Por eso últimamente lo he agredido como se me ha antojado, aunque sabe lo que es malo y bueno, no sabe responderme como hombre. Aunque parezca de no mas de 10 años, el tiene 17...

Pero... aun así será mi Kris, mi hermano, no me importa lo que me digas respecto a lo que debo hacer, por que desde que tome responsabilidad, mi hermano siempre estuvo a mi jurisdicción... siempre! – desde el momento en que se mordió el labio no había levantado la cabeza, la ultima palabra la grito con fuerza.

no me imagine algo así... aunque pienso que hiciste una acción tonta con tu hermano

no lo quería exponer a lo que yo hacia para que se mantuviese bien.

Debiste mostrarle el mundo.

Lo se... que crees? La acción que tome para que fuese mas independiente... es correcta?

Es la manera mas dura que existe...

Es para que madure – Alaniz expandió su aura, y se formo nuevamente la armadura. Volviendo a su aspecto como de un chico.

Nos vemos..

Alaniz salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Kurapika estaba exhausto, la acción del cloroformo, había logrado marearlo mucho. Se dirigió hacia su habitación. Con lo ocurrido esa noche, dudaba que Kidara durmiese dentro. Se preparo, se puso su ropa para dormir y se hundió en los suaves plumones...

Kidara pensaba también en una suave cama. Y Kris cada vez se veía mas lejos... llego al punto en que tropezó hacia delante, no podía moverse, nunca antes se había sentido tan mal. Sintió como la levantaban. Vio el rostro de Kein, no podía hablar tenia la boca seca. Sintió como su boca se llenaba de agua, sabia algo extraño, pero no importaba.

será mejor que te vayas a dormir...

ya lo se... – intento pararse, e inmediatamente se tropezó con los zapatos hacia delante.

Aquí te dejo, yo pienso disfrutar hasta el final.

Kein se rió, una vez mas había usado uno de los narcóticos de Zera, ahora si que era mas interesante. Si funcionaba bien, Kidara dormiría en el primer lugar que le pareciese cómodo. Mas adelante esta Kris. Lo miro unos instantes, para preguntarle por Alaniz, pero vio un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que solo tiene algunas personas cuando temen de algo, con un terror enorme. Kein no se acerco, parecía algo que solo compartía Kris consigo mismo. Pero que era? "si al día siguiente esta mejor, le preguntare..." se dijo para si. Y recordó a Kidara; la vio ya bastante lejos, tambalearse hacia el coliseo. La ultima vez que la había visto en una fiesta... había sido algo muy triste...

Las escaleras parecían infinitas... cada paso era como un peso de miles de toneladas... cuando llego a su piso, por apresurase a dormir, simplemente se dejo caer en la cama de su habitación..

Algo le molestaba... intento abrazar las frazadas... pero eran raras, eran muy rígidas... se metió hacia debajo de las frazadas, y volvió a subir, intentado acomodarse, se sintió rodeaba de las frazadas o lo que fuesen, y era cómodo, no le molestaban en la cara, era muy tibio...

Kurapika sintió que algo se movía entre las frazadas, sintió algo muy cerca de el... pensó que era uno de os cojines de la cama... se acomodo, levanto la razada, y se tapo con ella hasta la cabeza... y de allí no sintió nada mas durante toda la noche...

buenas noches Kidara – deseo Kein. Y eso fue todo lo que dijo... examino la fiesta... no era malo tomar un poco también... o bailar... tampoco era malo...

Los veinticinco... X Orden de Entrenamiento X Kris 


	10. HxH 010 Charper

Los veinticinco... X Orden de Entrenamiento X Kris 

Un rayo de luz penetraba por entre las cortinas... era muy molesto. Daban ganas de poder amarrarlo y decirle que no molestase mas... pero aunque fuera Anna Kyouyama la que deseaba eso, no era posible.

Yoh, cierra la cortina – ordeno. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la madrugada.

...Anna... tengo mucho sueño, no puedes dejarlo para después? – pregunto introduciéndose mas en las frazadas, el estaba confinado de manera "tiránica" a la litera inferior del camarote.

Quieres dejar que tu prometida se insole? – Yoh miro por debajo de su frazada, le parecía totalmente irónico... de todas formas el rayo de sol, era diminuto.

Anna estas muy blanquita, no crees que no te hará nada malo... – naturalmente Anna le envió una de sus miradas de furia.

Yoh se levanto prácticamente arrastrando los brazos. La noche anterior, acompañó a Anna al baile, pero se irrito tanto con lo que le decían otras personas tales como "pobre chico que tiene que soportar a una chica así..." y cosas todas iguales o similares Anna se negó a irse temprano, y mas o menos a las 6 se habían ido a dormir. No entendía por que era tan caprichosa. Recién llevaban una hora de haberse echado a dormir, y le pedía que arreglara las cortinas... que pesada...

Al cerrar las cortinas, noto de afuera que recién estaban guardando, ya que incluso todavía había gente, no exactamente celebrando pero discutiendo algo, si. Y la luz que entraba era de los focos de las lámparas redondas de papel, por que aun estaba oscuro, y el sol no había salido.

Estaba un poco helado, fuera del edificio del centro, pero era en esos momentos el mejor lugar para discutir. Aun después de la junta anterior, se seguían descubriendo dudas y nuevos datos respectivos a la torre de Kyobi,

opino que la torre manipula todas esas cosas a base de nen – dijo el joven de lentes gruesos.

..teníamos que tomar este tema a esta hora? – pregunto May.

Lo lamento May, peor ya que todos duermen a esta hora, es el mejor momento para esto – le respondió el joven.

Takashi, Takashi! – exclamo Sakura, muy fuerte.

..si te escuche... que quieres?

... me gusta decir tu nombre... – Takashi se quedo unos instantes mirándola – perdona, pero según la información que he encontrado, por el momento no hay un Nen mas potente que el de Noa entre los hunters...

pero Saku – intervino Garnet – a eso se aplica lo de que el Nen se vuelve mas fuerte después de que la persona muere.

Si pero... Garnet, aun así, como pudo haber creado un rincón que sea como otra dimensión...

Esa fue obra del libro de la torre – les respondió Takashi.

Aun así, la estructura es muy distinta a cualquiera que he visto antes... en serio será nen, por que no tiene la forma de un polígono normal... – comento May, todos miraban la pantalla del NoteBook, las graficas mostraban todo.

Ósea, que incluso puede ser imposible entrar dentro... – concluyo Garnet.

Quizás podríamos pedirle a Darkmoon que enviarse una de sus sombras cuando se abra el campo... tenemos alrededor de un mes y medio... no es mucho, en especial para los pupilos... – formulo Takashi.

Por lo mismo tenemos que esforzarnos mas! – alentó Sakura.

Si! – le acompañó Garnet.

Ellos dependen de que esta información sea correcta – les advirtió Takashi

...bueno, entonces continuaremos hoy en la tarde, tenemos que dormir algo no creen? Y además - May bostezó – tengo que escribir un informe pronto; a Kein sobre la fiesta...

un informe incluso de las fiestas? – pregunto Garnet incrédula.

Esta fiesta no tenia solo el fin de dar un alto a la tensión, si no para saber mas sobre los pupilos y como les ven los generales... y realmente hay muy pocos que les tratan como iguales, la gran mayoría tiende a tratarlos con desdén, aunque la gran mayoría es indiferente a lo influyente del trato de los generales... – Garnet tanto como Sakura le escuchaban absortas; quien iba a pensar que eso se podría ver en una simple fiesta?

Realmente somos los conejillos de indias de Kein – intento interrumpirla Takashi.

ah? – exclamo May.

Nada... ya no escuchaste – Takashi se volvió a su PC.

Bien, continuo, hay tales casos en que los pupilos son capaces de liberarse del dominio de los generales si se les da un momento de confianza... – no paro, hasta que Sakura y Garnet empezaron a marearse... tanta información recopilada con solo mirar...

No queremos escuchar tu informe – Garnet intento decírselo de la manera mas amable posible. Pero se le notaba en la cara que estaba mas que harta. May estaba llena de estadísticas, posibilidades y solo cosas que conocería un accionista de la bolsa de comercios.

Es que necesito saber si esta bien... – dijo May pensativa, como si aun le faltara algún "detalle".

Yo opino que esta completísimo – le sonrió Sakura amablemente.

Tu crees? Mmm... me falto lo correspondiente a los efectos de alcohol... gracias, iré a terminar...- se dio la media vuelta para irse a su habitación dentro del centro – duerman bien! A las 5 los quiero en mi habitación... y traigan mucho café...

... en mi no hace efecto el café... solo los dulces... – susurro Takashi absorto en los nuevos gráficos.

Todo lo que sea dulce funciona! Takashi, tenemos dos cosas en común! – exclamo Garnet alegre.

A mi también! – se incluyo Sakura.

Claro – aseguro Takashi, algo asustado por sus exclamaciones extremadamente chillonas de solo alegría.

Hasta cerca de las 7 los tres se quedaron allí trabajando un poco en la información, y un poco comentando cosas, como los Yaoi de Garnet, como de los dulces que les gustaría comer.

Takashi estaba de buen humor, pensaba estar tenso de que tanta gente dependiera de que la información que regatearan seria crucial para el conclusión de esta "guerra", era agradable tener gente tan optimista a su lado. Ya que siempre había estado habituado a la oficina y al ambiente opaco. A pesar de que gritaran, le animaban. Sonrió bastante aliviado, tenia muy buenas compañeras de trabajo.

Killua seguía despierto, Gon estaba cabeceando. Lo único que se preguntaba era como podía obsesionarse tanto... ya había terminado las primeras 20 etapas del juego, pero no quería dormir a pesar de haber pasado las ultimas tres horas metido en el mismo hoyo dentro de un volcán. Y a pesar de eso no había necesitado nada para mantenerse despierto que el santo juego. Y a pesar de estar usando audífonos, se escuchaban todas musiquitas y voces de los personajes, al conversar entre ellos, invocar hechizos, e incluso sus exclamaciones, tales como "Maldición!" u "Ouch!".

Gon tenia ojeras enormes, y se suponía que ese día debían ir a entrenar con Hiei y Kurama...

Leorio abrió la puerta, cepillandose los dientes, parecía alegre, y con insomnio.

Gon aun no duermes? – pregunto bastante balbuceado pero entendible.

No... Killua no deja de jugar y el televisor no me deja...

Vaya, me acompañas a pedirle un favor a Kidara? Hoy empiezo a trabajar en la enfermería... – miro unos instantes a Gon, realmente sus ojeras eran enormes... – o mejor no...

..ah! - Killua se estiro y apago tanto la Joy Station como el televisor con los pies – que hora es?

Las 7 de la mañana – le respondió Leorio viendo su reloj de mano.

..será mejor que vaya a dormir, o no podré ir al entrenamiento – extendió los brazos, camino hasta la cama, se tapo con las frazadas, y no se volvió a asomar.

..aun no entiendo como puede aguantar tanto... – lo miro Gon – en todo lo respectivo a dormir parece que le va mejor que a mi... – recordando el entrenamiento que les había dado Bisuke en Greed Island, donde le costo mucho tomar la costumbre de dormir y mantener una roca sobre su cabeza sujetándola con una cuerda...

si me acompañas a pedirle el favor a Kidara, te daré unas pastillas para dormir – le ofreció Leorio.

Gracias... después de esta noche dudo poder dormir bien... tendré a los personajes de Killua en el juego, jugando en mi cabeza mientras duermo... – le comento Gon saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos...

que sueño... si sigo así no pasare el juego dentro de esta semana y tampoco podré entrenar... que haré... pondré a Gon a jugar también? – musito Killua – nah - cerro ojos nuevamente. Y cayo en un profundo sueño.

Leorio acompañado de Gon entraron a la habitación de Kidara, se extrañaron de que por ninguna esquina sentado en el piso estuviera Kurapika dormido ( o intentando dormir ). Se acercaron a la cama, y solo vieron a Kurapika. al parecer esa noche Kidara se había largado a alguna parte, y no había ido a dormir en una reconfortable cama. Leorio y Gon se dieron la media vuelta, y salieron, esperando encontrarse con Kidara mas tarde.

...tras cerrase la puerta, bastante fuerte, Kurapika abrió un poco los ojos... le parecía estar viendo a Kidara a su lado... no, debía estar alucinando... y abrazo la tibia almohada que estaba a su lado. La almohada era bastante rara, no era muy blanda que digamos...

Leorio y Gon se apresuraron a desayunar, Leorio le contaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Gon, cuando crezcas entenderás por que es tan importante tener una linda mujer a tu lado... – le aconsejo.

Por que? – Gon no entendía exactamente a lo que iba, pero una cosa sabia: Leorio quería mucho a Noa.

...que hacen aquí? No deberían dormir? – Pregunto Leorio, a Ann, Laine, Zera y Chi quienes estaban al final de la escalera.

Por que deberíamos? – pregunto Ann. Ann al parecer estaba perfectamente. Estaba muy despejada, a diferencia de Laine y Chi, que aun seguían con la resaca; tenia ojeras verdes debajo de los ojos, y estaban muy pálidas.

Quiero ver como funciono la droga – le dijo Zera, para que no le hiciera preguntas incomodas.

Por que están tan mal ustedes dos? Que les paso anoche? – pregunto Gon a Chi y a Laine.

Voy a morir de cirrosis... – susurro Chi sentándose en una de las butacas del piso en el que estaban. Ahora estaba azul...

Eso pasa cuando tomas mucho mas de lo que puedes – le dijo Ann tanto a Gon, como a Laine y Chi.

Y que las trae aquí? – pregunto Leorio extrañado, Chi llevaba una cámara fotográfica, estaba en pijama, al igual que Laine.

Para que es la cámara? – pregunto Gon tomándola de las manos de Chi. Era una cámara de fotos instantáneas.

...ya lo verán... recuerdan lo que ocurrió en el coliseo del cielo hace unos meses? – pregunto Chi. Gon hizo memoria... lo recordaba, Kidara casi mataba a Chi y a Shina; una que hacia parte del grupo de Ritten, quien era muy hábil en técnicas de curación. Chi les había sacado una foto a Kidara y a Kurapika en un momento no muy propicio para aquello.

...por que piensas que algo así ocurrirá ahora? – le pregunto Leorio que también había recordado. La miraba como diciéndole "no tienes remedio... cuando maduraras?"

por que lo arreglamos con Kein – de un instante a otro, Chi estaba mejor, a excepción de las ojeras, apretaba su puño con fuerza, algo se imaginaba... estaba emocionada

que hicieron? – pregunto Gon.

Gon, es algo muy lógico... piensa... – Ann miro a Gon como para intentar darle una idea a través de sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, y Gon seguía pensando...

BUENOS DIAS! - grito una voz enérgica. Laine se tiro al piso, ya exhausta, se abrazo a su bata, de color rojo, muy esponjosa – que paso? – pregunto una vez mas... era Clef. Su cabello era de color celeste, y las puntas azul mas oscuro. Estaba vestida con un vestido verde, con tréboles de diseños por todas partes, y su collar pendiendo de manera bastante destacable en su cuello.

Ohayou Clef... – susurro Laine, Ann que se había recuperado de la impresión del enorme saludo ayudo a levantarse a su hermana.

..pero que te paso! – insistió Clef.

Estuviste en la fiesta de anoche? No te vi... – le pregunto Chi poniéndose un chaleco sobre el pijama.

No me gustan las fiestas, estuve cantando en el karaoke con mi general – dijo entusiasta.

Nosotras no hemos dormido... que suerte tienes... parece que hubieras tomado una buena siesta – Laine miro, Clef negó con la cabeza – no puede ser... no me digas que otra vez los dulces...

No, esta ves fue por que estaba apostando con Selma a quedarnos despiertas hasta el día siguiente... pero gane... – se puso pensativa un instante – GANE! SI!

Selma... siempre es lo mismo, siempre apostando, y son su pupila mas en cima... – susurro Ann.

Dijiste algo? – pregunto Gon que estaba a su lado. Mientras Clef gritaba se acerco a Gon.

Oye... donde esta Killua? – pregunto Clef girándole el brazo. Gon la miro un instante, parecía un gato por la expresión de su rostro.

Killua... esta dormido arriba.. por...

Gracias – y se fue a las escaleras... cuando desapareció... – KIRUA!

...supongo que estará de mal humor – susurro Ann.

No lo dudo... – le respondió Zera.

..esperen, si hace eso, Kidara y Kurapika se van a despertar – se alarmo Chi – espérame! – le grito a Clef corriendo las escaleras.

...ya empezaron otra vez... – susurro Leorio resignado, y suspirando.

Siempre son así? – consulto Ann a Gon.

Si... – intentó sonreír.

Entre todos, subieron lentamente, puerta de la habitación de Killua estaba abierta, pero Clef no estaba dentro, Killua estaba saliendo de la cama, se restregaba los ojos, y se paraba.

ya despertaste? – pregunto Gon.

No, no debiste decirle a Clef que estaba aquí

Lo siento... – se disculpo, pero noto que Killua también tenia ojeras. - Vaya, si que tenias sueño...

Que pasa? – todos los que habían ido a ver que había hecho Chi al final, estaban parados en la puerta, mirando fijamente hacia adentro.

Realmente tenia su razón para estar, la cara de Kurapika sobresalía de las frazadas... uno de sus pies estaba fuera de la cama, pero no solo su pie, habían dos piernas que sobresalían al nivel de la cadera de Kurapika. que significada? lo dejo a su criterio

Gon y Killua se quedaron congelados... Chi tenia la cabeza baja, como si estuviese decepcionada. Apretó su mano a su cámara fotográfica... pero no era así; levanto la mirada, tenia aun brillo muy extraño en los ojos, tomo la cámara, y entro a la habitación.

Zera tanto como Ann, no estaban muy interesadas, y Leorio estaba impresionado. Pero también se hecho atrás. Gon y Killua se quedaron estáticos de color blanco. De quien demonios eran las piernas? No podían ser de...

esto es mejor de lo que esperaba... – balbuceo Chi. Gon y Killua presintieron el peligro. Kidara se estaba despertando, escuchaban unas maldiciones lanzadas por la Voz de Kidara...

Chi, no creo que sea un bueno momento para que hagas eso... – le aconsejo Gon en voz baja.

Bueno momento? – Chi presiono aun mas la cámara – es el mejor momento que pudo haber esperado! – grito.

Y Kidara se levanto de entre la frazadas, había "surgido" de manera que se podía suponer que había estado junto Kurapika. Tenia la cara mas pálida de lo normal, aunque algo sonrojada, parecía muy mareada, pues miraba de manera perdida de un lado a otro, y Kurapika seguía sumido en un sueño, Kidara estaba muy despeinada, y tenia varios de los tirantes de su vestido abajo, y no donde debían estar. Se restregó los ojos un par de veces, bostezo, como si nadie la mirara, se arreglo los tirantes, salió de la cama, abrió las cortinas, después el balcón, y se metió al baño.

Gon, Killua, Chi, y Leorio suspiraron de alivio, al parecer no le interesaba si estuviesen allí o no. Ann miraba por la venta de la salita que daba a las habitaciones, y Zera se tapaba la mitad de la cara, como si le avergonzase todo lo que pasaba.

será mejor que lo olvides por esta vez, si se da cuenta de que alguna vez estuvo en la misma cama con su "hermano", ustedes; en especial Chi, estarán en problemas... – les aconsejo Ann, poniendo énfasis a la palabra hermano, con otro tono de voz. Sin mirarlos. –

Y también cierren la puerta, por que si Kurapika se da cuenta también ocurrirán cosas... – agrego Laine, en el mismo estado anterior.

Los 3 asintieron con la cabeza, y se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta lo mas suave posible. Se quedaron unos instantes pensando... que demonios le pasaba a Kidara, que no entendía como se podía interpretar algo así?

Al parecer no...

Quieres ir a desayunar? – pregunto Ann a Zera y Laine.

Claro... – asintió Laine, intento parase, pero Zera la tomo del brazo, Laine inconscientemente se colgó del cuello de Zera, a quien no parecía molestarle...

..oye Clef, no creo que sea bueno que hagas eso... – le aconsejo Gon a Clef, estaba jugando con adorno de plata de la puerta de Samala. El adorno al moverse y balancearse en la puerta hacia mucho ruido... hasta el punto en que se cayo.

NO! – exclamo Clef. Lo volvió a poner en su lugar a duras pernas, después continuo con la siguiente puerta, la de Gon y Killua, no vio nada interesante, y siguió con la puerta que acababan de cerrar.

Clef, no quieres desayunar? – le pregunto Laine preocupada. Clef se quedo unos instante mirando la puerta.

Quienes duermen aquí? – pregunto apuntando la puerta.

Nada que pudiese interesarte – le advirtió Killua.

..pero... – Kurapika salió de la habitación clavando a Clef detrás de la puerta. Llevaba, ese traje liviano, sin mangas que normalmente utilizaba debajo de la capucha.

Buenos días... – susurro.

Bu – bue - buenos días... – intento sonreír Laine.

Que hora es? Es hora de desayunar? – pregunto poniéndose un traje rojo que de hacia tiempo que no veían.

Si lo es... – susurro Samara saliendo de su propia habitación.

Buenos días Samara – saludo Kurapika sin inmutarse como los demás.

..buenos días, soy Samala.. no Samara.. – le indico acercándose tambaleándose.

Gracias por advertirme... quieres desayunar?

No ahora no, necesito hablar con tu hermana respecto a algo que ocurrió anoche...pero antes. Hay una chica detrás de la puerta.. que tonta... – Kurapika se movió, y Clef se cayo hacia el lado bastante mareada, tenia la nariz con marcas de haberla presionado con la puerta.

Aire...aire.. – susurro – esa puerta no me dejaba respirar... – dijo apuntando la puerta y culpándole como si fuese una persona.

Que paso anoche? – pregunto Kurapika a Samara.

Bueno, lo que te diré es que tu hermana es una tonta, no entiende lo que le quiso decir Alaniz... realmente tonta.. – Kurapika de pronto estaba enojado.

..que suerte tenemos... – susurro Laine ayudando a Killua y a Gon a levantar a Clef – si supiera lo que le hicimos a Kidara supongo que se enojaría mucho... si se enojo con lo que le esta contando Samara... por cierto donde esta Chi?

Se fue hace un rato – respondió Killua.

Que bien... – susurro Laine.

..dime los detalles en el desayuno.. después hablas con mi.. her-ma-na – le indico Kurapika caminando junto a ella a la escalera.

Muy, bien te espero en la noche... – susurro Samara dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación de Kidara.

No comes ahora? – volvió a preguntar Kurapika.

No como mis alimentos a media noche... costumbre.. – respondió al ver la interrogativa en la cara de los presentes. Tanto, Gon como Killua, Laine y Clef intentaron asentir como si estuviesen deacuerdo con Samara. Kurapika se quedo mirándolos un instante... se veían tan cínicos.. digno de una enorme gota de sin comentario – que tontos... – susurro Samara.

Ya veo... oigan, donde esta Kidara? – pregunto Kurapika a Killua y a Gon.

No lo se... – respondió Killua levantándose. Clef estaba empezando a reaccionar... – antes de que esta chica se despierte... – susurro para sus adentros. Se dio la media vuelta.

...mmm - exclamo Clef incorporándose... – que paso? Donde esta Kirua? – Gon miro inmediatamente en busca de Killua, pero ya se había ido; había escapado por el ventanal – KIRUA! – grito Clef mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

...lo único que te diré es que Kidara es muy tonta... – le dijo Samara indicando la habitación de Kidara con su dedo índice.

Será mejor que nos vayamos... – susurro Laine tomando a Gon, y bajando con el...

Por que? – pregunto cuando ya habían bajado la primera escalera.

..la verdad... nada.. – sonrió. Gon no volvió a consultar.

A Cada palabra que decía Samara, Kurapika entendía mas lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque de todas formas perdía en parte el hilo de la explicación con sus comentarios correspondientes a; "que tonto" o "que gente mas imbecil" y "la humanidad... que peste..." Kurapika gradualmente se iba enojando, o quedándose pensativo. Con lo que le dijo al final Kurapika entro en un estado bastante irritable...

y... como sabes todos esos detalles sobre el licor, de cómo yo no pude bailar con ella, o lo que ocurrió con Alaniz? – pregunto antes de ponerse furiosos y no poder decir nada...

que lógico... saco la información de mis otros ojos... Swani, Cherry y Otora...

perdón?

Son mis lindas amiguitas, mis muñecas... puedo ver a través de sus ojos... no es lindo? – comento Samara.

..y por que espías con esas cosas? - consulto insinuándole...

es interesante...

dios... como es que ella no se da cuenta de lo que le quiere decir la gente? – se quejo, sabia que Kidara no entendía bien ciertos sentimientos que sintiera, pero que no entendiera cosas como la de Alaniz era el colmo... – creo que desayunare...

tonto... tonto... todo es tonto... – y empezó a reírse.

Cuando Kurapika bajo vio varios grupos de pupilos, conversar, y tomar sus desayunos sobre los vestigios de los árboles de la noche anterior; aun en ellos quedaban algunas fragantes flores, y por ahí algunas guirnaldas. El ambiente era mucho mas liviano que el de la noche anterior; era como si en ese momento de verdad pudiese respirar. Incluso a pesar de que estuviera nublándose, se sintió un poco mas libre, aunque de todas formas, molesto.

Al entrar en el comedor vio un grupo de generales en un rincón del comedor, parecía que la iniciativa de Kidara estaba dando frutos...

Sakura lo saludo enérgicamente, Garnet también, que se alegro de verle. Chii le saludo vagamente, como avergonzada. Y los demás personajes, no le saludaron tan calurosamente; Killua estaba azuloso; al parecer por la presencia de Clef a su lado. De parte de Zera o Ann sabia que no recibiría una respuesta muy alegre y a Leorio simplemente le dijo un "buenos días" de manera cortes. Laine no estaba en esa mesa, la busco con la mirada mientras se sentaba y se servia un pastelillo; la encontró con una chica de cabello negro verdoso, y con una dama vestida de manera muy formal; con un traje al cuello, y un broche de plata que parecía milimétricamente puesto en su ubicación, dando la combinación perfecta.

a quien miras? – pregunto Leorio, comía su tostada encantado.

Nada... hoy parece un desayuno especial... es distinto al de unos días atrás... – observo Kurapika al probar su pastelillo.

La señorita Rune no esta hoy... – susurro Ann – hoy cocino la señorita Mench.

Con razón... pero la comida de Noa saben mucho mas agradable... – comento Kurapika.

..por que tiene sentimiento al cocinar... – alabo Leorio.

Y tu que haces aquí Clef? – pregunto Garnet a la chica.

...desayunar con Kirua... – presiono mas el cuello de Killua.

No veo que este comiendo... – susurro Ann.

Suelta a Kirua... lo estas ahorcando... – se alarmo Saku al ver mas azul a Killua; el movía los brazos desesperado, pero no podía emitir ninguna clase de sonido... de pronto todos miraban a Killua, agitaba los brazos, y Clef no hacia caso a ninguno de ellos.

Selma! Encárgate del comportamiento de tu pupila – exclamo Kay de tal forma que su voz entro en énfasis a la tal Selma sin llamar lo suficiente la atención a los demás del comedor.

Selma? Ella es la general de Clef? – pregunto Garnet con cierto recelo y arrugando la frente.

...por que te molesta tanto? – le pregunto Saku.

No te diste cuenta? Le cae mal... – le respondió Chi.

La dama que estaba sentada junto a Laine y a la joven de cabello verdoso, Se paro y camino, tenia un caminar francamente raro, caminaba evitando pisar las líneas que marcaban las baldosas del comedor. A pesar de su aspecto áspero, no lo era. Y al hablar todos lo notaron.

Clef? Clef? CLEF? – subió el tono. Su voz no era lo que esperaban., era alegre y suave, su manera de expresarse era muy artificial.

Mm? – musito Clef, su cabello de un instante a otro tomo un color verde; como el pasto. Levanto la cabeza, soltó un poco a Killua, este tomo aire.

Quien es? – pregunto al instante, parecía encantada de ver a Killua al parecer.

Es Kirua... – dijo orgullosa. Los demás no dijeron nada, lo importante era que sacara a la niñita de esa mesa en especial.

No, el otro – desvió la mirada a Gon, Gon la miro un instante; se extrañó.

Buenos días... señora... – en un principio Selma parecía encantada, pero al escuchar la palabra "Señora" tomo un aspecto bastante oscuro... daba miedo.

Que le pasa? – Gon se hecho atrás, incluso Clef lo soltó y se fue a la otra esquina de la sala.

Oye! Que te pasa! Explica que le pasa! – le grito Killua después de tomar aire.

Nunca le digan que esta vieja, por mas verdad que sea! – respondió saliendo del comedor.

TRAIDORA! – le gritaron al unísono Gon y Killua.

...vamos Selma, la vida continua... – le dijo Saku de manera acogedora.

..es cierto! – dijo Selma de pronto radiante de alegría.

..que carácter mas cambiante – comento Kurapika. Selma volvió de la misma manera radiante a su asiento con Laine y la chica de cabello verdoso.

volviendo a lo que decíamos – intento Leorio – que le ocurrió a Noa, Ann?

No es algo que debas saber – Leorio dejo caer su cabeza de su mano, volcando su taza de Té.

A parte de cocinar, Noa no hace otra cosa? – consulto Garnet.

Pues veras... – Leorio iba a responder lo que había visto el otro día, cuando Noa le contó de cómo ella creaba el coliseo – Ann y Noa trabajan en... demonios! – exclamo, Ann le había pateado entre las piernas debajo de la mesa.

Perdona, tengo impulsos extraños... – A Kurapika no le convenció – ocurre que hoy llega el tercer grupo de apoyo, y debo ir a recibirlo junto a Ross, y me inquieta; a pesar de que me advirtieron de que eran personas apacibles; pero después de lo ocurrido con mi hermana... los hombres solo piensan en pelear... – musito, los presentes que estaban comiendo se atragantaron, incluye hombres y mujeres

Y cuando llega? Hoy en la noche? – consulto Garnet.

Por que te interesa tanto? – Saku parecía muy extrañada. Por como conocía a Garnet era extraño que le interesara saber mas cosas sobre los embarques; pues siempre decía que era problema del mundo y que a ella nunca le tomaban en cuenta... por eso Garnet siempre se deprimía...

Por que quiero conocer a un chico lindo que se ponga el abrigo negro! – lo dijo muy enérgica, los ojos le brillaban.

Kurapika y Sakura rieron un poco; sabían que hablaba del abrigo que tenia un rosetón rosa enorme que había estrenado la noche anterior. Killua se miro con Gon con un signo de interrogación; Garnet abrió su paraguas e hizo aparecer una especie de hologramas donde aparecía el abrigo, Sakura miro a Garnet, Garnet miro a Killua y Killua Gon con una interrogante.

Ponte el abrigo! – le ordeno Garnet apuntándole con el paraguas.

NO! Con ver a Clef una vez al día basta! – Killua se paro dejando caer la silla, y dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás. Garnet no lo alcanzo al instante, pero miro de manera insinuadora a Gon...

Por que me miras así? – Gon intento ganar tiempo, nadie lo ayudaría, en todas partes había alguien haciendo jaleo, sabia lo que quería Garnet pero quería que al menos lo dejara en paz a el...

Gon y Killua forcejaron con el paraguas y los hologramas de Chi; que eran realmente corpóreos, y Sakura les gritaba para que pararan...

Nadie les tomaba en cuenta...

y quienes son esta vez? – pregunto Zera en un tono muy suave... entre el jaleo solo lo escucho Ann, sabiendo que Kurapika y Leorio estaban atentos.

Parece que de verdad te interesa... sabiendo que eres de pocas palabras – Zera asintió tomando otro sorbo de café. - ...ya que eres general te diré; y ustedes, Leorio y Kurapika no se lo cuenten a Darkmoon, ella lo debe saber de otra forma... – ambos asintieron mirándola; listos para escuchar. Ann tomo aire – ..demonios... – dijo de manera inexpresiva – la verdad es que solo vendrán 7 personas; el 10 de los generales están fuera de la isla, y salieron por la falla del domo, así que necesitamos refuerzos para proteger esa zona, ya que al parecer descubrieron que se podía entrar o salir por allí, un fallo en el domo, aun con unos defensores poderosos, ya en las ultimas dos noches ya ha habido un par de ataques; ni si quiera personajes del legendario Ryodan pudieron detenerlos de manera efectiva... que te ocurre? – Kurapika dio vuelta la taza, Leorio lo miro preocupado. Gon, Killua, Garnet y Sakura ya no estaban discutiendo. La taza había resbalado de manera muy sonora.

..el Ryodan? – pregunto, la mano le temblaba.

Si, por que? Eres de la lista negro o algo que te irritan tanto? – le replico Ann.

No... nada.. – se levanto rápido; necesitaba explicaciones.

Tu... – Ann alcanzo a observarle el rostro antes de que se levantara... y se hecho hacia atrás – sus ojos... – murmuro.

Zera hizo un gesto de desaprobación a Ann, Leorio se limito a mantenerse en su lugar.

Kurapika salió del comedor dando un portazo.

Kurama tomo su lugar en su puerta del coliseo; Reese se paro a su lado, apareciendo de pronto. Le hizo un gesto como indicando que se iba, Kurama desvió la mirada, equivalía a un si. Reese partió.

Los otros dos guardianes tomaron sus lugares respectivos en las puertas; esperaban a Zera en su lugar. Desde el instante en que lo 4 tomaran posiciones ni si quiera un ave podía pasar si antes haber sido examinada.

Para los que desconocieran lo de la falla del domo aprecia una exageración, pero para lo que si les parecía poco ese tipo de protección, pero no dudaban de las habilidades de los guardianes.

A pesar de que los del bando opuesto fuera unos desalmados no quería decir que no tuvieran habilidades refinadas de lucha; al contrario, la vida les había tratado tan mal que tenían una experiencia extensa, aunque de todas formas existían los inexpertos. En el bando opuesto no existían ordenes directas, solo se dividían grupos según su nivel de habilidades.

...y de donde sacan esta información...

El celular de Kurama sonó, era Hiei. Todas las mañanas lo mismo; se volvía impaciente demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera contesto, era la simple alarma que avisaba que estaba harto, como para pasar el tiempo. Pero sonó otra vez.

que te ocurre Hiei?

Mira hacia el norte – y corto. Kurama guardo el celular, miro al norte como le habían dicho; vio un pequeña figura. – "Un avión?" – pensó. Tecleo veloz un mensaje su superior.

Zera recibió el mensaje al instante, dejo de escuchar la explicación de Leorio acerca de por que a Kurapika le irritaban tanto las arañas. Toco el hombro de Ann... Leorio estaba mas bien dirigido hacia Sakura y Garnet, se retiraron lentamente...

tu avión esta aquí... – susurro caminando a su lado. – supongo que eres el reemplazo de Noa para Ross

si, odio a Ross... pero es por el bien de mi hermana

El día estaba muy fresco, fueron a la salida que guardaba Kurama.

buenos días Zera – susurro Kurama serio. – quienes vienen esta vez?

Refuerzos para la falla

Y ella ira a recibirlos? No es muy inexperta?

...no te interesa Kurama; iré con Ross

te toco la peor compañera del mundo... – le deseo Kurama. – Hiei esta cansado de esperar, Zera, y si no llegas en 15 minutos Yusuke se quedara dormido... – Zera se fue al instante - .. una pregunta, hay una persona llamada Kuwabara en ese avión? – se dirigió a Ann.

Si... a pedido de ustedes lo encontramos... su poder esta a mi nivel, pero su habilidad es rara... no fue una persona escurridiza de encontrar como Kaito, o Hizoka... como sea – se expreso con un gesto de desaprobación – Kazuma es patético...

Que mala eres... – sonrió Kurama, su celular dio un solo pique; quería decir que empezaba la vigilancia – ya vete...

Ann sabia que no había tiempo que perder, Ross ya había salido hace media hora, y estaría molesta, siempre era lo mismo cuando iban a buscar a alguien. Ross siempre media hora antes de la hora acordada para poder regañarle después. Era lo típico, pero ya le odiaba tanto, que no era un problema ya; tendía a ser muy hipócrita cuando llegaba alguien nuevo, o conocido, siempre era lo mismo intentaba ser carismática y simpática y después la mascara se le caía. Lo odiaba... era tan hipócrita, tan inepta... incluso ella misma podría ser mejor general que ella; si no fuera por el ciego e interesado de Haku, aquella pareja de tontos...

Faltaba poco para llegar a donde llegaría el avión, no un avión exactamente mas bien un Jet blanco con 6 turbinas, y enorme; demasiado para solo 7 personas. Fue el único comentario; su mente quedo en blanco para no escuchar a Ross gritarle histérica... lo típico cuando llegaban personas superiores; el verse como la mujer que no era. El ponerse en blanco era la única forma de lanzársele encima para intentar matarla...

El avión demoro un poco en apagar los motores; el lugar era una península de tierra cubierta por la tierra negra alrededor de una laguna de aguas profundas de color esmeralda. Era de aguas tan cristalinas que podía hasta las truchas que nadaban en el fondo acompañadas de árboles muertos; y blancos por la acción del tiempo en el fondo. Era una laguna hermosa, justo en el centro quedaba una rama viva de algún árbol hundido que descansaba sus raíces en el fondo, el árbol tenia hojas lila oscuro, lograba un contraste con el reflejo del cielo gris en del agua.

Ya no podía escuchar a Ross, aunque esta le gritara, o ella pusiera la mente en blanco para no escuchar; la laguna le había cautivado., ya nada le molestaba en esos instantes; pero esta vez, para colmo, Ross la agito.

NO OBSERVES ASI EL PAISAJE! MIRA QUE YA ESTAN BAJANDO! – A Ross le saltaba la vena bajo los pañuelos que le adornaban el cuello de manera extravagante. Ann apenas le hizo caso, miro un instante mas el paisaje, lo grabo en su mente, y miro al avión que estaba al otro de la laguna. Los 7 personajes bajaron uno a uno, todos cargando algo en las manos. Ross le tomo la mano, y se acercaron a la orilla, Ann no entendía, Ross dio un paso sobre el agua; y camino sobre ella perturbando su superficie. – que te pasa? Nunca te contaron sobre esta laguna? - le pregunta incrédula.

Logro divisar a Kazuma Kuwabara; un tipo de aspecto duro de cabello pelirrojo, no le pareció gran cosa; aunque en los expedientes lo alababan mucho. Después mas cerca logro ver a Bisuke Puruta, le parecía un aspecto muy extrañó para alguien con aproximadamente 60 años de edad. Después le siguió Kaito, realmente era alguien a quien tomar en cuenta, su aura no era tan notoria, pero su pose y su mirada le bastaron. A medida que se acercaba de la mano de Ross, logro ver a otros personajes; el primero era Hizoka; no sabia mucho de el, pero le pareció alguien extravagante, con aspecto de payaso, pero tenia mirada de asesino; el otro era Itazu Murai, el manipulador de espadas. La siguiente era una joven con aspecto de samurai, el séptimo y ultimo era un personaje encapuchado, así que no pudo saber quien era. Pero logro notar la figura de una mujer.

Ross rápidamente la soltó la mano, y se tapo la mitad del rostro con sus paños adornados, ya había empezado su actuación. Sonrió cortésmente a Murai, a la samurai, y al personaje encapuchado de blanco; ninguno de ellos la tomo muy en serio. Después le dio su mano a Kaito, e intento saludar a Kuwabara, Bisuke e Hizoka, que se limitaron a decirle un simple "Hola", Ross forzó su sonrisa, era una de las pocas veces que le tocaban personajes tan superiores a ella, o tan orgullosos, el actito no le estaba funcionando.

Ann espero a que Ross se espabilara, tomo su celular y dio un pique al numero de Kein para indicarle que habían llegado satisfactoriamente. Después se puso al frente de Ross; su tarea era normalmente la misma; darles una introducción y responder a sus preguntas, tendía a hacerlo acompañada de Laine... pero ya que ella estaba con la resaca, pues que se le podía hacer?

Buenos días – les saluda de manera inexpresiva, saco un folio de papel de entre sus ropas; era un tubo metálico que solo odia abrir para poder ver la información de los nuevos integrantes, solo para comprobar cuando Ross no conocía a los nuevos invitados. – mi nombre es Ann Eluria, y soy pupila de Ross ShadowSong; como rutina es comprobar sus datos por un posible impostor, ya que Ross no conoce a ninguno de ustedes como colegas; me permiten? – todos asintieron de distintas formas. – como ven no soy de gran categoría en lo que trate de batalla, o en el nivel en que yo este considerada dentro de este circulo existente respectivo a lo que a ocurrido en el ultimo Año en esta isla; la isla de Kyobi. Los hechos corresponden a una matanza sin sentido, solo por poseer un territorio en esta isla, por lo cual a las naciones unidas les afecto, pues toda la gente que vivían; eran personas en exilio y protegidas por varias naciones; y por consecuente el consejo de Hunters sabia sobre esta situación de conocedores de nen que se estaban organizando para crear otra institución similar a la del cazador; y no habían hecho grandes movimientos al respecto; pero por múltiples razones esto significo una amenaza obvia, por lo cual se envió un grupo inicial de 59 personas y sus aprendices o pupilos para la protección de la isla; al llegar al punto donde debería estar el pueblo de los exiliados fueron atacados por este grupo rebelde, la batalla acabo con mas de la mitad de los pupilos, y mas de media docena de "generales", demostrando que eran una cantidad enorme como para acabar con personas de ese poder. El consejo tomo cartas y decidió tomar un plan ambicioso, que habían estado planteando años antes para el entrenamiento de novatos en nen, a cargo de un grupo de Hunters con experiencia; lo que ven ahora a lo lejos es este proyecto realizado y manipulado por los mismos generales – dijo quitándose a un lado para que vieran como a lo lejos se alzaba el coliseo – esta edificación es una materialización nen, por lo cual es solo visible por conocedores. Por otra parte, después del ataque ocurrido a los primeros 59 generales, se activo una barrera que dividió la isla por la mitad; en consecuencia en cada mitad en ciertos puntos aparecieron edificaciones con cientos de laberintos, con el tiempo descubrimos que hay una falla en el domo, el otro bando también lo ha descubierto, por ente tenemos un grupo protegiendo esa única salida; los aviones registrados en los datos del oráculo del laberinto pueden entrar pero no salir. Se ha tomado la medida de no uso de nen al máximo dentro de la mitad que nos corresponde la isla, ya que tememos que implique en el domo; si escuchan farsas respectivas a por que no deben usar nen dentro de la isla y bajo obligación es por esto. – Ann guardo el folio de papel, era extenso pero solo resumió lo que le parecía importante – estos son los datos que considero que necesitaran; cuando entren al coliseo May Hichihara les indicara sus habitaciones; puede que puedan compartirlas. Después deben ir con Noa Rune que esta en el laberinto del oráculo esperándoles para enviar sus datos al Oráculo... alguna duda? –

No nos trates como infantes... – le replico Kuwabara – esa barrera se abre alguna vez?

Si lo hace, dentro de este día a unos meses siguientes se abrirá según dice el oráculo; 4 veces, allí es cuando se entablan las batallas.

Genial! – exclamo Kuwabara agitando con animo un paquete largo; al parecer una espada. – una ultima pregunta, esta aquí Yusuke Urameshi?

Si lo esta, es uno de los guardianes de las puertas del coliseo – Bisuke levanto la mano.

Quien esta a cargo? – pregunto con un tono dulce.

Haku – le respondió Ross, estaba bastante parqueada; se había parado bastante lejos y se puso a pensar ya que su teatro no le había funcionado y estaban tomando en cuenta mas a Ann – si tiene alguna duda pueden consultarme a mi también –

No gracias – respondieron la joven samurai, Murai, Bisuke y Kuwabara agitando la mano como para que se fuera.

Ann... hazme el favor de guiarlos al Centro, le diré a Noa que le avise a Sorento que disponga del oráculo... – se fue balbuceando maldiciones.

...otra consulta mientras vamos al centro? – Ann no se inmuto; simplemente siguió con lo de siempre, lo raro era que Laine no estaba a su lado...

..tenemos que trabajar con ella? – pregunto La joven Samurai.

Tu eres Albah, no? – consulto Ann abriendo nuevamente el folio de papel. Ella asintió – depende de a que grupo de ataque se integren.

Grupos? – pregunto Kaito levantado un poco su boina para poder mirar a la cara a Ann.

Si, hay distintos grupos en los que se dividen los generales acompañados de sus pupilos; ya que el numero de pupilos es superior al de los generales por mucho; simplemente arman un grupo de grande pupilos con características similares en ataque bajo la custodia de un general y le dan un nombre al grupo, despendiendo de la característica generales del grupo es como trabajara en batalla; la idea es exterminar lo mas rápido posible a este grupo al que nos enfrentamos, debido a las pocas oportunidades que tendremos del atacarles.

Por que hay que trabajar con pupilos? – fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el personaje encapuchado.

Perdona, no se tu nombre – se disculpo Ann – tu no apareces en la lista.

Miratai Sumire; mis datos son confidenciales, es normal que no estén; pues fui sacada de la custodia de la lista negra para integrarme a este asunto; si quieres mas datos busca por la _"Obsoledora"_, Allí te saldrán algunos mitos urbanos con algunos datos... ahora respóndeme

Muy bien señorita Sumire; según los últimos datos entregados por la única familiar del Sr. Togashi, el creador del libro, dijo que debíamos trabajar en grupos si queríamos pasar por la barrera, la única teoría que existe a este porque es; la cantidad de aura emanada por los grupos, o el simple consentimiento escrito en el mismo libro. – en ese instante guardo el folio – Señorita Sumire; me permitiría ver su rostro? – consulto. Miratai se soltó la capucha, mostrando un rostro delicado, una piel blanca como la leche; era albina; pero tenia los ojos negros. Ann se exalto un poco, el contraste entre los ojos y la persona en si eran bastante aturdidores.

Veo que tienes una piel muy delicada – le miro Albah.

Fue un problema genético al nacer – respondió de manera ruda, como si le hubiera ofendido, y se volvió a poner la capucha.

Tienes un tono de ojos bastante inusual – comentó Murai.

No me molestes – susurro.

Que se pesada – le continuo Kuwabara.

..caballeros, señoritas – Ann aclaro su garganta – nos vamos? – entre todos asintieron.

KIDARA! KIDARA! – grito Kurapika agitándola. Kidara abrió lentamente los ojos, tenia ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos no de color rojo, si no que irritación .

Que hora es? – se agito el cabello, y se paso las manos por los ojos – que tarde... – bostezó al ver que eran casi las 12. – que te ocurre? – Kurapika había entrado al baño, al volver la lanzo agua con un vaso . – gracias – estaba tan cansada y adormecida que no tenia fuerzas para enojarse.

Esta el Ryodan aquí? – le pregunto tomándole el brazo.

No completo, solo algunos integrantes

Kuroro esta?

Como quieres que este después de lo que le hiciste?

Por que no me dijiste? – dijo sentándose a su lago algo aliviado.

Pensé que era lo mejor; te tensionas mucho si hablamos sobre ellos - dijo levantándose, chasqueo los dedos; ya estaba vestida con el típico traje de sacerdotisa, un poco cambiado, pero seguía teniendo la misma esencia. – trata de evitar pensar que están pisando el mismo suelo, de todas formas, dentro de los próximos meses es muy poco probable que tengas que hablar con ellos siquiera – se lavo la cara.

Lo intentare... es que me moleste, no pude evitar enojarme... – se disculpo.

..ahora; necesito que vayas ahora junto con Laine, y Leorio a registrarte en el oráculo como algo dentro de este sistema – le dijo amarrándose el cabello con una cinta blanca.

Por que?

Por que no queremos que se repitan incidentes como lo que ocurrió con Leorio, y.. ojala elijas ser general... – se dirigió a la puerta cargando su báculo – gracias por despertarme.

Kidara salio de la habitación, era razonablemente tarde, y tenia mucho trabajo por delante como general.

Kurapika le imito y también salió, Kidara lo miro un instante antes de bajar la escalera de caracol. Llevaba el traje rojo que alguna vez le había prestado a ella. No puedo evitar recordar los días que había pasado en la isla ballena... ahora; que había hecho la noche anterior? Realmente que no recordaba nada...

Camino hacia la salida, no tenia hambre ni quería comer, sentía unas nauseas sequerosas. Se sentó en el primer asiento que vio; un tronco puesto entre dos árboles modo de banca. Vio hacia el comedor los pupilos salían gradualmente, Mench los estaba echando:

AHORA VÁYANSE! SHUU! – le dijo moviendo un cuchillo entre sus manos; con solo este instrumentos obedecían rápidamente.

Se escucharon algunas quejas por aquí y haya. Kidara se mantuvo sentada unos instantes hasta que salieron todos, algunos asilan de las casitas, otros se acercaban, al parecer de fuera del centro. Eso estaba prohibido, salir del centro para los pupilos estaba prohibido, para que no descubrieran cosas que no debían, pero a ella le importaba un bledo esa regla. Al parecer ya les habían informado de que algo harían esa mañana por que todos se sentaron en el espacio que correspondió la noche anterior a la pista de baile ideada por Ross. Cuando vio que estaba la mayoría salió de su escondrijo entre las sombras de los árboles. Todos la miraron; Kidara realmente no sabia como demonios iba a entrenarlos, pero si sabia como probarlos; el saber como entrenarlos se lo preguntaría a cualquier persona que hubiese enseñado alguna vez nen. Pero lo importante era probarlos; eso era lo interesante.

Cuando se paro en frente de ellos, enterró su báculo en la tierra.

Silencio general...

Soy Darkmoon Kidara, general 74; simplemente díganme Kidara o Darkmoon según deseen.

Si Kidara! – gritaron al unísono. Kidara se quedo un instante mirándolos, y después se apoyo en su báculo, lo ultimo le había parecido estúpido; no era el ejercito...

...esto no es la armada ni nada así, soy de la misma o un poco mayor que algunos que hay aquí – se puso la mano en la frente para evitar que se le viera el tick la ceja.

...al fin... – exclamaron algunos.

Y que es lo que haremos? – pregunto una chica de cabello blanco con algunas mechas grises, era muy largo, y llevaba un vestido muy extraño.

Se me ha pedido que elija a un grupo para un entrenamiento especial; durante este día están bajo mi control; no quiero replicas alo que diga; por que me molesto fácilmente – silencio general – para saber a quienes voy a probar; por favor acompáñenme al interior del coliseo.

..perdona la intromisión, pero no creo que debamos entrar – dijo un joven de cabello bastante largo como para ser hombre, vestía con una gabardina.

...no me hagan problemas hora... – Kidara le mando una mirada de molestia, todos se pararon rápidamente, no les parecía buena idea que se enojara.

La siguieron tímidos, era un grupo enorme, pues eran todos los pupilos, sin excepción. No habían muchos generales en los pasillos del enorme coliseo. Kidara llevaba un papel en las manos e iba mirando los números de una puerta que habían en cada pasillo. Hasta que llegaron a la "2050", Kidara abrió la puerta; y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Era una sala enorme vacía, dentro había un bosque artificial, pero con solo oler el aire les aprecio estar en verdaderas tierras verdes. Se quedaron en la entrada, donde solo había un poco de espacio; se cerro al puerta tras ellos y se mantuvieron apretujados entre el limite del "bosque" y del umbral de la puerta.

Por favor; para lo que vamos a hacer ahora no hay suficiente tiempo con solo un día, así que empiecen por adentrarse en esta región artificial, solos, con una diferencia de 50 segundos unos con otros, los ocho primeros divídanse los puntos cardinales y diríjanse a ellos, su alguno topa con la puerta, suban por la pared y salten en el sentido contrario; y hasta allí llegan los detalles; prepárense para la caza... – Kidara estaba sobrevolando sobre ellos, había extendido sus alas, al terminar la explicación se dejo caer hacia abajo; todos obedecieron inmediatamente.

Al llegar al piso, Kidara se puso a esperar.

Aquel lugar era una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento para los generales; hay sido parte del diseño original que ella había aportado al proyecto. Incluso habían hecho las habitaciones con los mismos números originales.

Ya que de la noche anterior no se acordaba nada, tubo que pensar un remedio rápido para poder hacer la prueba de los novatos, ya que no sabia si había preparado o no el asunto... Pero aun no sabia que había hecho la noche anterior para no recordarlo, quería tener una explicación al vestido que llevaba puesto en la mañana. Bueno, como fuera, ahora tenia que encargarse de una interesante cacería.

En ultimo momento entraron tres personajes; Ann, Reese y la chica de cabello verde oscuro.

No entendían bien por que había un bosque dentro del coliseo, ni por que debían estar allí, caminaron los tres junto hacia la arbolada, esperando encontrar a alguien que les explicase de que trataba el entrenamiento de ese día. Pero no encontraron nada. Entre mas avanzaban, notaban signos de que alguien había pasado por allí antes, los tres se miraron, e inmediatamente tomaron velocidad para seguir el rastro de ramas rotas, pisadas y otros.

Kidara paralelo a eso, materializó a sus sombras, las tres se miraron, no dijeron nada, y se separaron en diferentes direcciones. Ahora si empezaba el juego.

A ultima hora, entro un ultimo personaje; Kris.

La caza era interesante, el pupilos se daban cuentan inmediatamente de que los seguía algo, o alguien; cuando se trataba de Sui o Kun, las cosas terminaba rápido, no podían defenderse de manera efectiva, pero en algunos casos sabían escapar, aunque de todas formas eran atrapados, otros eran un fracaso; gritaban o se daban la vuelta y lanzaban un ataque inservible. Si era Kidara la que atacaba, recibía primero cualquier ataque, y si no le parecía muy bueno, simplemente le enviaba un golpe en la nuca, aunque nunca faltaban los que atacaban inmediatamente; eran astutos y esperaban a ella hicieran el primer movimiento. Pero no eran muy experimentados, todos caían.

El grupo de Reese, Ann y la chica de cabello verde oscuro percibieron que alguien lo iba a atacar; pero no era así, era Laine escapando de un ataque, la perseguía Kidara... o no era Kidara?

Corran! – les advirtió.

Quien quiera que fuese que tenia un parecido enorme con Kidara, los perseguía empuñando una especie de medialunas metálicas que se doblaban en dirección de sus codos, estaban algo manchados de sangre, la joven tenia ojos rojos, y una mirada muy fría; los 4 se echaron a correr, no querían saber que pasaba si ella los alcanzaba...

Sui por su parte se encontró con Kris en el umbral de la entrada. El chico se hecho atrás, Sui llevaba una espada enorme; un machete de 20 centímetros de diámetro, y lleno de dientes, justos como para cortar un chiquillo como Kris.

no corres? – pregunto Sui acercando su rostro, al rostro de Kris – tu eres el chico que hace que Kidara se irrite... mejor dicho melancólica. – apoyo el machete en el piso. Kris puso una cara de pánico. – que? Te asusta esta cosa? – pregunto acercando el filo dentado al cuello de Kris. – si no reaccionas pronto te dejare fuera del juego... mmm... tu quieres que te entrenen? – Kris negó con la cabeza. – de dotas formas tengo que probarte como el resto.. – tomo con ambas manos el machete lo inclino hacia atrás, y lo lanzo... contra el piso.

Morvern sostenía a Kris entre sus brazos. Kris no tenia expresión en su rostro.

que no piensas? Estaba muy asustado como para poder defenderse... te pareces a Darkmoon, que eres de ella? Otra supuesta hermana? - pregunto soltando a Reese en el suelo.

Morvern... no lo es, es una sombra – susurro otra voz desde el otro extremo, Sui no lo había notado.

Ishii... que no estabas luchando con la otra fotocopia? – Sui se molesto.

La verdad, es que después de un rato se largo – Morvern lo miro como esperando algún comentario – no, no creo que haya sigo mi apariencia... deja de insinuarme cosas – se sonrojo.

Ja, te toco una mujer extraña – le comento Morvern – tu – miro a Sui, de su chaqueta saco una especie de espada, sonó un "Click", y la espada presento cuatro filos, formando un shuriken enorme con un anillo en el dentro para que Morvern pudiera sostenerlo. – deja al chico en paz...

...estoy haciendo lo que me ordenaron... de todas formas no iba a matar a un chico tan débil como el... – Kris levanto la mirada, sus ojos perdidos y sus pupilas inestables se posaron en Sui, se paro del pasto.

No me digas eso... – murmuro, solo Morvern lo pudo escuchar, siendo el mas cercano. Sui apunto el machete hacia el. Kris se acerco al punto que su cuello estaba casi en el filo dentado. Sui sonrió.

Y que piensas hacer? – le pregunto, el chico le daba pena, se estaba divirtiendo dejando fuera de combate a cobardes, pero este chico tenia algo muy distinto, algo que ya había visto antes... antes de que pudiera recordarlo, Reese junto sus manos, levanto los dos dedos índices. Sui al ser un ser creado a base de nen, pudo ver como el aura se acumulaba en los extremos de sus dedos índices. Poco a poco tomo forma; un espejo. Era cuadrado, con un marco singular, estaba divido en 4 partes como cualquier marco, pero tenia diseños raros; los que iban arriba y abajo tenían imágenes de cómo filamentos que unían a los marcos laterales, estos tenían Ángeles y demonios , varis parejas de Ángeles y demonios tomados de las manos. – que es eso? – Sui vio su propio reflejo desaparecer en el espejo; una pareja del marco se movió por el espejo, y se puso en lugar de su reflejo; Sui no se podía mover.

Adiós... – musito Kris, y Sui instantáneamente desapareció como si fuera arena que se la llevaba el viento. Morvern e Ishii se quedaron unos instantes mirando el lugar donde había estado Sui. – no se acerquen... – camino hasta el limite de los árboles - imbeciles... – susurro, y desapareció entre los follajes.

Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Ishii mirando una y otra vez el lugar donde estaba Sui.

Ni idea... ahora, que hacemos, no estoy muy seguro de que significa todo lo que esta pasando...

Y con esa idea se quedaron; ya que allí estaba la salida, pensando que alguna otra persona llegaría esperando poder salir...

Kidara noto la llegada del aura de Sui a su cuerpo, mientras golpeaba en la nuca a un pupilo. Le extrañó, quien podría haber cancelado la existencia de su sombra?.

De un instante a otro, todo lo ocurrido entro a su memoria. Ahora o no nunca; debía encontrar a Kris, había algo que comprobar antes de que la prueba terminara; no pudo arriesgarse a volver a formar a Sui, pues podía ser inestable, pero con los pupilos que habían acabado Sui y ella, Kun podría terminar... Ahora Kris era la meta.

Reese, Ann, y Laine no podían mas, la chica de cabello verde oscuro parecía imperturbable, no estaba cansada. Kun les seguía el rastro, había cambiando ya un par de veces de arma, pues al lanzarlas desaparecieran, y hacia parecer entre sus manos una que le pareciera mejor; pero estaban esquivando muy bien. Ya no quedaban presas interesante a parte de ellos, en recorrido había acabado con varios. Los quería atrapar, se veía interesante.

YA NO PUEDO MAS! – exclamo Laine – aun sigo con la resaca de anoche! – dijo exhausta.

Ya no podrás mas cuando esa chica te alcance! – le respondió Reese adelantándose, logrando que todas las demás aceleraran.

...ya me aburrí – susurro la chica de cabello verde oscuro.

Y que piensas hacer Sefora? – le pregunto Ann.

A mi no me afecta el que nos siga a o no, pero ya no quiero correr, si quieren sigan, yo la perderé... – murmuro Sefora. Se paro, Reese siguió corriendo empujado por Laine. Krista se paro justo en la trayectoria que debería tomar Kun para seguirlos, ella ahora llevaba una lanza, Sefora tomo una pose defensiva, justo cuando Kun iba a golpearle, se agacho; pero Kun Choco contra "algo"... en ves de poder volver o seguir adelante.

Demonios... – dijo levantándose. Nunca antes le habían golpeado así. – quien eres? – le pregunto.

Merhameck Sefora– musito.

Como me golpeaste? – Kun nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendida. Siendo una sombra nen, nunca había podido tocarle...

Seria tonto mostrarte como funciona mi habilidad no, pero ya que eres una simple sombra te lo diré; mi hatsu es mi propia sombra; es decir cuando me muevo queda una estela de aura que equivale a mi, pero que no me afecta a mi, como un fantasma.

No me trates de esa forma; aun así tengo mi esencia.

Ya veo... me equivoque... – dijo pensativa. – pero sea como sea, no podrás pasar mientras yo no quiera seguir corriendo, y de todas formas es solo una prueba – dijo manteniendo su pose defensiva.

Bien... después los cazare.. en otra ocasión; son unos chicos muy buenos – sonrió. Sefora también le sonrió. Kun se esfumo.

Que linda... – le comento. Y se sentó en el piso, ya que no quería correr mas.

Kidara también sintió la llegada del aura de Kun, ahora estaba completa; por lo que había visto; Kris era un formidable contrincante, y en las condiciones en que estaba sicológicamente era peligroso, pero aun así quería hablar con el. Sentía un cierto parecido entre ambos... necesitaba saber mas; no podía calmar su curiosidad.

Avanzo hasta la entrada, y se encontró con Ishii y Morvern sentados uno a cada lado de la puerta. Ellos la miraron con los ojos muy grandes... inmediatamente supuso lo respectivo a Sui, estaban un poco confundidos. Pero ese no era el caso, ahora quería saber donde estaba Kris.

tu eres Morvern, no? – pregunto. Morvern asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

Quieres saber algo? – pregunto Ishii. – como, a donde fue Kris? – Kidara lo miro objetivamente. – se fue a esa arboleda, donde están las flores blancas – dijo apuntando a la izquierda de Kidara.

Gracias... – no les comento mas, y se largo hacia la dirección dada.

El camino no era muy fácil, pero para alguien de la altura de Kris debió haber sido bastante sencillo. En esos instantes no tenia que preocuparse por Alaniz, tenia que hablar con el, ya.

Siguió avanzando, hizo todo lo posible por hacer el mejor zetsu que pudiese. Y llego hasta una parte donde no habían árboles, solo unas plantas sobresalientes de la hierva y rodeado de árboles un poco mas bajos que la mayoría.

Descubrió a Kris sentado a un lago, tapado por algunas ramas bajas, no se acerco mas, no sabia como comenzar a preguntarle, lo que si era que si llegaba a intentar escapar no podría evitar golpearle para que no lo hiciera. El chico estaba agazapado, y se tapaba la cara, parecía que lloraba, pero no era así, se movía de adelante hacia atrás lentamente; _t_r_atando de evitar llorar_

Kris levanto su mirada, no tenia expresión otra que arrepentimiento.

hermana... hermana... HERMANA – murmuraba continuamente.

Kidara ser mantuvo atrás; el chico era peligroso, fuese lo que fuese el espejo que materializaba, era peligroso para ella. Y en el estado en que estaba, un movimiento en falso, y el chico concentraría toda el aura que tenia entre sus manos... temía de el, por primera ves temió de un niño.

hermana... hermana... ALANIZ! PORFAVOR! – grito, Kidara camino hacia atrás. Estaba confusa, no sabia exactamente el sentimiento que llevaba por dentro; su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y sudaba, de alguna forma, no podía moverse a total voluntad. Algo en el chico la perturbaba, todo lo que a el le pasaba ya lo había visto... en ella misma; malos recuerdos.

Alaniz... Alaniz... – susurraba una y otra vez. Susurraba de tal forma, que podía notar una enorme desesperación en su voz. De pronto levanto la cabeza; tenia los ojos muy abiertos, y sus pupilas se movían de su lugar; como un loco. – NO QUIERO! ALEJATE! – era claro que no se lo decía a Kidara, pero había llegado apunto de que el peligroso espejo estaba de vuelta; era peligroso, esa cosa podía anularle y acabar con ella. Pero en vez de eso lanzo el espejo a un lado, antes de caer al piso ya se había quebrado en varios trozo, pero de manera _ordenada, _el vidrio del espejo se quebró en 6 partes iguales, y los marcos se separaron de manera uniforme, pedazo por pedazo, quedando un par de Ángeles y demonios por trozo. Todos se lanzaron hacia el piso, y ninguno se volvió a partir, y no desaparecieron, ahora Kris se tapaba los oídos; escuchaba algo que Kidara no podía.

Obviamente Kidara no sabia que hacer; estaba perpleja ante tal acto de desesperación cercano a la locura. Solo lo había visto una vez, y ella misma le había quitado la vida a esa persona, no entendió nunca bien, pero no había podido aguantar ver su cara blanca a causa del sufrimiento, y sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas. Haría lo mismo con Kris?

Pero ocurrió algo que no tenia previsto; Kun salió de su cuerpo sin permiso y sin que le haya llamado, ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

yo he visto eso antes... tu – susurro. Kidara se extrañó... – tu obviamente no lo recuerdas, por que no quieres recordarlo, ya lo borraste de tu mente.

Realmente ni siquiera tengo idea de por que se me hace tan familiar - dijo sin creerle mucho.

Hazme caso, si pudiera introducirme a sus pensamientos recordarías inmediatamente...

No, te anulara, Sui; apenas y puede suministrarme su aura

Pero tu ya no deberías depender tanto de nosotras; deberías ser fuerte por tu cuenta – y volvió dentro de Kidara.

Bien... – no hizo mucho caso a los murmullos de Kris, había encontrado una posible solución. Aun por peligrosa que fuese, Kun tenia razón de todas formas; aun le quedaba esa carta. Lentamente sus ojos tomaron un tono escarlata, aura si tenia su ara en concentración, aunque no había cambiado; solo la podía manipular mejor.

Kris miraba a una sola dirección, no se había percatado de Kidara. Kidara puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kris, sintió como si ella se introdujera dentro del cuerpo de el... pero no era así; Kris la estaba rechazando, en el momento en que lo había tocado, dejo de moverse, sus ojos se quedaron con una expresión de impresión y por su rostro corrían lagrimas.

Todos los que habían quedado, alrededor de 50 de unos 400, se apretujaron en el espacio sin árboles que había frente a la puerta; ninguno de ellos podían abrir. Estaban allí estancados hasta que Darkmoon volviese con ellos.

Reese, Ann y Laine se devolvieron, vieron un montón de sus compañeros tirados unos sobre otros, no tenían intenciones de ayudarles por mas mal trechos que estuviesen. Eran unos inútiles, con la competencia que había entre ellos dentro del centro por ser elegidos por algún general era mucha, aunque aun así podían cambiar si algún otro se los pedía, pero el problema era mantenerse dentro del centro, y si habían perdido así; era mejor que se fueran o se quedaran en ese bosque artificial para siempre. Al llegar al lugar de inicio, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de sus compañeros; les extrañó.

que tal les fue? – pregunto Reese carismático.

Habían tres generales 74 – le reclamo una amiga.

Se les llama sombras, tonta – le corrigió Ann.

Eran de lo mas endemoniadas, no te dejaban nunca! – reitero la misma.

Entonces como escapaste? – le pregunto Laine interesada, en tal caso, Sefora estaba en problemas.

Pues yo.. yo la golpee! – dijo apretando su puño enérgicamente.

No te creo – le replico Morvern – eres un embustera... ni siquiera se como te llamas, alguien tan patética como tu no pudo haber escapada así, habían tantos mucho mas hábiles que tu que no pasaron

Que duro eres Morvern! – le replico Laine. Entre los 50 que habían, eran lo únicos que eran amigos a pesar de que competían entre ellos, incluyendo a Ai; quien estaba sentada justo en el borde del bosque masticando su goma de mascar rosa.

El esta seguro de que no fue posible, por que esas sombras son solo visibles pero no tangibles – susurro Ishii.

Siempre adivinando lo que uno va a decir.. – comento Ann en tono despreciativo.

Supongo que lo ibas a decir – dijo sonriéndole, como diciéndole _"te la gane!"_

Pero..pero, créanme! En serio! Me atacaron las 2 juntas, y las golpee y se alejaron... – volvió a hablar en vano la misma chica.

No será; las atravesé, ellas se burlaron y se fueron? – consulto Morvern. – mira, si quieres acercarte a un circulo de amigos o algo así, búscate algunos que sean de tu propia índole.

Pero... pero... – ninguno la miro, miraba desesperada a todos lados, esperando ver alguien que le creyera. – yo solo quería...

Nada, Cristel, por que no simplemente te vas? No vas a lograr nada, ya haz visto a los que lo han intentado – le replico Ishii.

..realmente, no se que ven aquí, no nos consideremos amigos, pero no nos gusta que todas personas se acerquen a nuestro circulo... ósea, que aun de la manera mas terca; si somos amigos? – recito Ann.

Supongo que si.. – repico bastante distante Reese, mirando hacia el follaje. – alguien viene...

Debe ser Sefora... – susurro Ishii.

O Kris... – murmuro Morvern. Pero apareció Sefora, caminando muy lentamente y sin animo alguno. Tal como había dicho, no tenia muchas intenciones de correr mas.

Ishii aclaro su garganta, para molestar a Morvern. En signo de que el había acertado. Morvern no se inmuto; era lo típico.

Kris asustaba a Kidara, se retorcía en el piso, y daba chillidos espantosos, como si lo torturasen con una hierro caliente... y cada segundo que pasaba; Kidara sabia que había visto algo así antes, y como Kun le decía, podía haber era ella misma.

NO – gritaba una y otra vez con la voz entrecortada, por su garganta cansada que no podía mas. Kidara estaba perdiendo la noción, ya ni siquiera sabia su intención original, solo escuchaba ese grito frió y desesperado. Lo que había visto no cabía en duda: era Alaniz; quizás cuando mucho mas joven, como la dama que era, Kris estaba pensando en el antiguo recuerdo de su hermana. Tanto lo extrañaba?

El grito iba de mal en peor, Kris lloraba de manera inexpresiva...

Kidara sentía una punzada en la cabeza... con cada una imagen, cada vez mas rápido... mas rápido... y mas...

...era una sonrisa que conocía, una sonrisa bonachona que extrañaba. La había visto hace un tiempo, pero por que la había olvidado todo el tiempo ya pasado?

Un vestido.

Una fotografía.

Un abrazo.

Lo que mas sabia era que ella era la niña que estaba parada en medio de un jardín, donde toda la gente reía, llevaba un vestido bonito, pero; por que sangraba su cuello y las mangas?... todos la miraban... todos, estaba sola... esos rostros, como los aborrecía!

calla... – susurro. – calla.. cállate... cállate, CALLATE! – grito finalmente. No quería recordar eso. Puso su mano en la frente de Kris; estaba muy fría.. – cállate! Me haces recordar! – grito, ella sentía que también podía entrar en un estado como el de el si seguía gritando, sin notarlo sus ojos se tornaron rojos; un rojo opaco, sin brillo. Si el chico seguía gritando le cortaría el cuello.

Alaniz... – susurro, se acurrucaba mas en el piso. El espejo quebrado tras Kidara tomo lentamente su estado original, y se desvaneció en el aire - hermana... – Kris tomo aire, y le dio hipo, como hacen los niños pequeños cuando intentan dejar de llorar. Kidara no podía evitar sentir una enorme lastima, pero si lo llegaba así, con Kris en los brazos frente a los pupilos, significaría una muy mala impresión, aunque explicara por que estaba así; con su trabajo había aprendido que la impresión inicial era muy importante.

Kris, como era tu hermana antes? – pregunto tomándolo aun así en sus brazos. Kris sudaba, y temblaba, pero aun así respondió.

Ella era como lo viste cuando intentaste leer mi mente – contesto. Kidara se molesto, Kris se había dado cuenta de que había intentado leerle la mente, cosa poco común.

No vi nada, me bloqueaste

...si pudiera te daría un fotografía... quiero irme, no quiero estar mas aquí

que era ese espejo? – preguntaba rápidamente. Kris parecía animarse, por que el calor volvía poco a poco a su cuerpo.

Kris no le respondió.

Kidara siguió caminando, era difícil llevarlo en sus brazos mientras las ramas le golpeaban la cara.

En lo único que pensaba era en esos recuerdos olvidados en lo mas hondo de si, eran peores que los de la tribu; por que en ellos tenia a Kurapika y la aliviaban, pero estos otros, eran otra cosa.

Al salir de la arbolada se encontró con una gran cantidad de miradas reprobatorias, tenia muy claro que ella no era mayor que esos pupilos por algunos años. Pero la idea que tenia de la impresión desapareció rápido, Laine se acerco rápido para ver a Kris, y Morvern detrás de ella.

esta muerto? – pregunto Morvern.

Tonto, no digas tonterías – Laine lo golpeo, como Ishii siempre adivinada lo que iban a decir mas adelante, Morvern siempre decía la peor opción posible.

Que le paso? – pregunto Ann.

No, necesito hablar con el – dijo dejándolo lentamente en el piso. –Kun! – exclamo, Kun apareció rápidamente, pero esta vez vestida distinto, como para que los pupilos se dieran cuenta de la diferencia que había entre Kidara y su sombra – Sui! – a su vez Sui, también llevaba una tenida distinta. Aunque las tres se vieran parecido, seguían siendo distintas. – todos! – de mala gana todos miraron a Kidara. – puede que yo sea unos años mayor que ustedes, pero tengo mas experiencia de la que ustedes tendrán en 10 años. Ahora de los que están aquí, debo elegir solo 25, y los demás volverán a lo normal, si tenia general volverán con el, los que yo elija se quedaran bajo mi tutela, y quien los probara a todos en batalla serán ellas, Sui y Kun, mis sombras – no lo dijo en un tono autoritario, mas bien en un tono de reto, y con bastante vehemencia.

Y de que vale la pena si ni siquiera las podemos tocar – le replico Ai masticando su goma de mascar.

Kidara sonrió.

en tal caso, les presentare a Suikun – Sui y Kun se miraron, en inmediatamente formaron una sola llama de aura; tras una honda de energía, apareció una personaje que no se veía hace mucho, una jovencita de cabello negro, y ojos de color arandano, vestida totalmente de negro, cargando esta vez con una katana espada japonesa.

Que original.. – comento con sarcasmo Morvern.

Es lógico, pues eso eran inicialmente – dijo de manera inexpresiva, sin mostrar orgullo.

...que es lo que quieres realmente? – pregunto con una voz fría la nueva fusión, era claro que era la mezcla de ambas, pues hablaban las dos voces al mismo tiempo de un solo para de labios. Todos se fijaban en especial en sus ojos; tenían un fulgor de color blanco, como si le faltase algo dentro. – hace mas de 2 años que no hacemos esta fusión, para que la necesitas? Ya eres una mente libre.

No es eso, lo hago teniendo en cuenta que es algo anormal, pero necesito hablar con Kris, y con... tu ya sabes – le replico. Nadie entendía de que hablaban. Por lo que Kidara y Suikun no se molestaban, si no entendían no les interesaba, así tan fácil.

Que te recuerda? – la voz tendía mas a la Kun.

Cuando vuelvas de lo diré... – Reese aclaro la garganta.

Perdona que te moleste, pero no será mejor que hagamos esto en otra parte? Opino que alguien debe recoger a los que cayeron, y nosotros ir con Suikun a otra sala de entrenamiento – Suikun lo miro un tanto molesta.

Hablas de mas – le replico cortante.

Lo siento... pero no los podemos dejar allí – susurro Reese.

Ella dirá; ahora no me importa – contesto Ishii. Kidara tomo a Kris por los brazos, y salió dando un portazo. – vez?

Lo único que logras es hacer que se enoje – le aconsejo Ann.

Quizás después no tenga malos y nos de castigos sin sentido – dijo Morvern.

Cállate – le dijeron Ann y Laine.

Nos vamos? – pregunto Sefora a Suikun quien permanecía parada en medio de todos.

No, falta una sola cosa; una pregunta. – Suikun tomo aire – por que están aquí? – la pregunta la hizo en voz alta. Poco a poco el bullicio que se había armado volvía al silencio.

Por que preguntas eso? – consulto Ai, que comía ahora una goma de mascar azul.

Es lo que se me ha pedido, Kidara es la que tiene la duda...

Kris se había quedado dormido, con sus sombras fuera, era bastante vulnerable, si Alaniz acaso llegaba a verla con Kris en los brazos en ese estado, estaría en serios problemas. Opino rápidamente ir a su propia habitación, encerrarse en ella, y pedir consejo a Leorio de que hacer con Kris en el estado en que estaba..

Por todas partes sentía que Alaniz aparecería, y no pudo evitar correr, subir las escaleras ruidosamente, y dar un portazo al entrar en la habitación, finalmente poniéndole pestillo. Acostó a Kris en la cama, le dio unas palmadas suaves en la mejilla, logrando que reaccionase.

Kris, voy a preguntarte algo; y quiero que me respondas, y quizás te pueda ayudar a dejar de sufrir – Kris le golpeo la mano, miro su alrededor, y se hecho atrás, se bajo de la cama y se arrinconó.

No, no quiero herma... Kidara... – Kris tenia los ojos fuera de si, por alguna razón se había confundido. – aléjate... eres igual que Alaniz...

No soy Alaniz, ni opino parecerme a ella – le replico manteniéndose al margen de la cama. Kris hizo aparecer el espejo.

No te acerques mas – la amenazo.

Puedes anularme, pero al menos responde mi pregunta; como era tu hermana antes? Déjame leer tu mente...

No quiero... solo si...

Solo si que?

Si logras que hermana vuelva.. yo no quiero a Niz, yo quiero a mi hermana Alaniz, no mi hermano Niz...

Puedo intentarlo, pero tu hermana cada vez que la veo, y estamos de malas... no me deja decir nada... es mas fuerte que yo

Pero tu eres mas fuerte que ella de otra forma; tienes algo que ella quiere – le replico dejándose caer al piso.

Y que es? No le daré ni el báculo ni el pendiente - reclamo.

No, tu misma... ella te desea

En que sentido? – Kidara empezó a sentir un leve escalofrió.

Dice que eres especial... pero mas allá no sabría responderte, cada vez que habla de ti, mira el teyo y se empieza a reír... – de pronto Kris se congelo en su lugar. Era la primera vez que Kidara conversaba de buena forma con el chico, pero de pronto Kris empezó a chillar de nuevo – NO QUIERO! – se tapo los oídos, y empezó a llorar.

Dime que no quieres... – susurro Kidara sin inmutarse, no quería verse afectada por el sentimiento de lastima, ni invadida por el deseo de callarlo.

...lee mi mente por favor! Ayúdame! – le rogó, Kr4is se presionaba a si mismo como si intentara frenar algo dentro de el. Kidara no se movió hasta que el espejo de Kris desapareció en el aire.

Se acerco lentamente, y puso su mano sobre su hombro, sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago...

Que eran esas imágenes? ...

Kris reía, estaba tomado de la mano de una chica, tenia el cabello corto, y tenia unas mechas de cabello mas largo trenzadas con flores. Llevaba un vestido verde claro, y Kris iba de traje; se veía alegre, y hablaba animado.

Era de verdad ese el callado Kris que ella conocía? Si, y tenia otra mirada, ambos tenían otra mirada, eran ojos brillantes de alegría, inundados de alegría infantil, de estar jugando.

Esa era la Alaniz que Kris deseaba? Pues realmente era algo muy distinto a la imagen que tenia ahora de Alaniz...

Le dolía la cabeza, como si le hubiesen golpeado con un machete metálico en la nuca, veía muy borroso... veía otra vez la fotografía... el vestido... las marcas en su cuello...

Kurapika, tenemos que hablar – le indico Zera suavemente.

Ya eran mas o menos las 4, la luz declinaba, y el cielo era siniestro; a punto de llover.

Zera se había ido de su lugar en las puertas del coliseo para hablar con el.

veo que es importante para que hayas dejado tu lugar – dijo cerrando el libro que leía. – que ocurre?

... surgió una duda, se que no eres el hermano de Kidara, por que se que no tiene familia por lo ocurrido con el Sr. Darkmoon – se sentó al lado de Kurapika – sabes quien es ese hombre?

No, nunca me han hablado de el, la primera vez que oigo su nombre es aquí. Que tiene que ver con Kidara?

El fue prácticamente su padre, a excepción de su familia; le echaban toda la culpa de la enfermedad de este hombre.

No me dijo nada...

La verdad, es mejor que ella te lo diga, para que entiendas mas adelante alunas marcas que tiene en ella.

Marcas?

Así es; marcas, y pareciese que le atormentasen, por que las tapa – metió su mano en uno de los innumerables bolsillos de la ropa, y saco un sobre – así era Kidara cuando tenia unos 14 años.

14? Una foto? – Kurapika tomo el sobre, y Zera se fue. No abrió el sobre de inmediato, se dirigió a su habitación para verlo, seria mas cómodo, y quizás Kidara estaría en la habitación.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, antes de subir del todo, vio a alguien parecido a Kidara; Suikun: se le crisparon los nervios... era tan pesada. Iba seguida de algunos pupilos, unos 50 o 60, incluso mas. Le extrañó que no fuera Kidara la que comandaba.

Pensaba en las marcas, que clase de marcas eran? Físicas? Mentales? Debían ser mentales... era lo mas probable.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación la llave de la puerta; por alguna razón estaba cerrada hasta con el seguro. En un principio no vio a nadie, pero al caminar a la cama para sentarse, vio a un chico tirado en el piso; con la cara marcada de lagrimas, y Kidara también tirada a su lado.

Se asusto en un principio, pero no vio ninguna agresión en ellos; lo único, ambos habían estado llorando.

Tomo a Kris, sin saber bien quien era. Y lo pudo en la cama. Por otra parte, Kidara tenia que trabajar, no podía estar allí tirada, lo que hubiese pasado entre ella y el chico no le importaba, había que despertar a Kidara.

hey... Kidara, despierta – la tomo por los hombros y la paro. – tienes trabajo que hacer – le indico. Por un instante de molestó, pero después se fijo de un detalle; sentía sus dedos húmedos. Apoyo a Kidara en la cama, y se miro una mano primero; eran lagrimas... pero la otra; _sangre_. – que es esto? – ahora tenia dos cosas por las que despertar a Kidara.

La miro bien, en la habitación no hay rastro de lucha ni nada por el estilo; ni en el piso sangre. Había empezado a sangrar cuando la tomo?

La miro bien, tenia color, aun no era peligroso, miro otra vez; la sangre emanaba de su cuello, justo donde tenia una cinta negra rodeándole, y de sus manos también emanaba, le saco al túnica, y también en sus brazos, donde también usaba cintas negras; de allí también sangraba. Saco lentamente la cinta de sus brazos, cuidadosamente... y la otra también. La del cuello lo hizo con aun mas cuidado, pues ella podía despertarse; y el quería averiguar por que usaba esos "adornos" en el cuello y en los brazos, no se los quitaba para nada. Tomo un pañuelo, y limpio la sangre... y se asombro...

Eran...

la marca de los exiliados... – musito perplejo.

Ella era... no, no podía ser, ella se había ido por su cuenta.

Las marcas eran signos que el no comprendía, pero si había estudiado lo que significaba tener alguno de sus caracteres; el exilio de su tribu; la tribu Kuruta. Pero no podía ser, Kidara... por los vagos recuerdos que tenia; sabia que ella se había ido por voluntad propia. Tendría algo que ver con la fotografía? Tomo el sobre y saco una única foto; era de un papel bastante antiguo. En ella salía una niña. Aunque estaba en blanco y negro, sabia que la niña era Kidara, aunque tenia el cabello mar corto, y los ojos mas afilados que en esos instantes, era Kidara. Vestida con un lindo vestido, como una dama antigua, y un sombrero de a la ancha, con detalles de florcillas, pero su rostro era muy triste.. y algo noto; se veía muy linda así a pesar de todo. Sonrió un instante al verla, pero también noto que llevaba tapados parte de sus brazos con cintas y el cuello también, se traslucían por la tela transparente del cuello y las mangas.

Esas eran las marcas de las que hablaba Zera? No eran marcas por algún trauma psicológico, eran marcas; las marcas de los exiliados.

Que tenia que ver el chico con que hubiesen sangrado?

despierta! – ordeno Kurapika al chico inconsciente. Una vez mas Kris fue despertado de su trance.

Quien eres?

Kurapika, el _hermano_ de Kidara; que le paso, por que sangra? – estaba bastante alterado, y agitaba a Kris, quien miraba a Kidara, que tenia enrojecido alrededor de los lugares donde tenia los signos.

No lo se... – Kurapika lo miro de manera reprobatoria – no... no me mires así... donde esta mi hermana? ALANIZ! – de un instante a otro, Kris también estaba alterado, gritaba a viva voz el nombre de su hermana.

Silencio.. – susurro Kurapika poniéndole la mano en la boca. – si tu hermana ve a Kidara, y te ve a ti en ese estado, no quiero pensar en lo que hará... sabes o no sabes que le paso?

Ella quería hablar conmigo... decía que yo le hacia recordar cosas... y se metió en mi mente, intente no rechazarla, pero al final todo quedo oscuro... – de pronto empezó a sollozar. – no quiero... no quiero... quiero a mi hermana...

..mírame – le indico Kurapika. – vete con tu hermana, pero no le digas nada respecto a esto.

No pienso, Niz no es mi hermana... no lo es! – afirmo. Pero parecían aterrorizarle las palabras de Kurapika. – yo lo se!

Pero de pronto se callo, Kurapika miro a sus espaldas, Kidara estaba despierta, y tenia la misma mirada que tenia en la foto. La misma... se paso las manos por el cuello y se las miro. Al instante sus ojos mostraron terror, y empezó a murmurar continuamente "mi alma es libre... pero esta encadenada".

Kurapika se tapo los oídos, Kris tanto como Kidara empezaron a gritar, Kris gritaba constantemente; "NO!" y Kidara la frase anterior. Kurapika no sabia exactamente que hacer con los dos en ese estado, pero algo era claro, entrarían en una especie de locura si no los paraba.

La puerta se abrió; era Leorio.

todos ustedes son una basura, los que no aguantaron mas de un minuto y medio – indico la voz mezclada de Suikun.

Pero aun así quedamos 30 – le contradijo Ai – no que teníamos que ser 25?

Mañana terminaremos... Kidara en si luchara directamente con ustedes, yo no tengo el mismo criterio que ella.

Naturalmente eres una sombra – le envió Morvern.

Imbecil – le indico Laine dándole un codazo.

Será.. – y Suikun se desvaneció sin terminar la frase. El hatsu de había desecho.

Que ocurrió? – pregunto Reese poniéndose justo en la ubicación en que estaba Suikun, como para probar si era invisible o no.

...como sea, esto termino por hoy.. dios que aburrido... – se quejo Ishii.

Y que? – le replico Ai.

Sabia que dirías eso, y que gastamos nuestro tiempo, esa sombra no era la gran cosa... – Ishii se puso pensativo.

..si claro; ya sabia que dirías eso – imito Morvern molesto.

..nos vamos? – pregunto Ann a Laine y a Ai.

Supongo... – respondió Ann.

Da igual – murmuro Ai, ahora comía una goma de marcar color violeta.

Poco a poco el _patio _de fue vaciando, todos entrando en sus respectivas cabañas, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaban la cena.

gracias.. – susurro Kurapika.

subí por que los gritos eran insoportables.. esos generales.. desgraciados...aun con los gritos no hacen nada – Leorio le limpiaba con desinfectante las marcas a Kidara, ponía una capa de gasa de algodón y después la cinta original. – a todo esto, que paso? Por que estaban gritando?

..no estoy muy seguro... lo averiguare.. si... eso haré... lo averiguare. – Kurapika estaba muy desconcertado, lo único que quería era una explicación; una de Alaniz y otra de Zera. Por que Kris y Kidara no despertarían hasta el día siguiente – gracias por el sedante, yo me... iré, si eso haré... podrás llevar a el con su hermana, no? – consulto por Kris.

Claro... – Leorio trago saliva, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Kurapika tan decaído y desconcertado.

Termino de aplicarle la curación a Kidara. Miro las heridas, que no eran heridas; la piel simplemente sangraba, así tan simple, como cuando uno suda por los poros, era lo mismo. Opinaba que debía ser doloroso.

Después tomo a Kris en su espalda. Un mayordomo le indico al habitación de Alaniz; no había nadie. Estaba cubierto de ropa por todas partes, y joyas coladas por varios lugares, el único lugar decente era una cama de una plaza arrinconada al final de la habitación. No conocía a la tal Alaniz, ni le daban ganas de hacerlo, algo le decía que le aborrecería.

Pensativo aun en la hemorragia de Kidara volvió a la habitación. Se asusto, Kidara estaba parada frente a la ventana; al parecer el sedante no había mucho efecto en ella. Paso por al lado de la cama y tomo una jeringa, estaba lista para inyectar. Le tomo el hombro a Kidara...esta se dio vuelta y se puso frente a frente de Leorio violentamente.

Kidara... – exclamo extrañado. – que te ocurre?

Ella levanto la mirada, su ojos reflejaban dolor, un dolor muy grande. Y para la mayor sorpresa de Leorio, empezó a llorar, a llorar, junto con sollozos, era casi humano. La única vez que la había visto llorar, fue por una niña, y las otras veces no era muy expresiva. Por primera vez la vio como la jovencita que era, aunque fuese pesada, obstinada y mandona... era una adolescente.

...Leorio... dame eso – dijo entre cortado, se le ahogaba la voz con las lagrimas y los sollozos. Leorio se fijo a donde indicaba; su mano con la jeringa.

Permíteme - le tomo la mano, y lentamente enterró la finísima aguja en la piel del ante brazo de Kidara, y hecho todo su contenido.

Con lo que le había inyectado, dormiría a lo sumo a la noche del día siguiente.

Kidara se sentó en la cama y unos instantes después cayo dormida.

toma aire amiga... descansa... – le deseo Leorio. Y salió de la habitación lentamente.

Kidara se quedo dormida placidamente, pero con algo de hipo a causa de los sollozos.

Fuera lo que fuera, Leorio quería saber que la hacia sentirse así.

Por otra parte Kurapika, fue al encuentro de Zera; quería explicaciones concretas. La ida de Kidara de la tribu no había sido solo decisión de ella en tal caso, entonces... esa era en parte la razón por la que no había podido volver a ayudarles... o eso creía...

Zera estaba en su guardia, parada sobre un pilar muy grueso y redondo. Sostenía una especie de cetro dentado, y un mango remendado con tela áspera...

Zera... tienes un momento? – intento ser lo mas cortes posible.

Si es sobre las marcas, pregúntale a May, ella es la chismosa.

May?

Una de lentes, que anda siempre con Kein.

Quie...

Zera tomo nuevamente su posición. No le respondería mas preguntas a Kurapika.

May... era la joven que le había hablado sobre Samara, cuando ella iba a ser la nueva compañera de piso. Pregunto a un mayordomo, quien le indico un piso y un numero.

Marcas X Memorias Perdidas X "Mi móvil de ser" 


	11. HxH 011 Charper

Marcas X Memorias Perdidas X "Mi rueda de ser". 

Gon y killua, se encaminaban a regañadientes al _mar_ que habían forjado la noche anterior, no le hallaban razón a que tuviese que ser de noche en especial el entrenamiento. Pues Yuske, Hiei y Kurama no hacían nada de todas formas durante el día. El único argumento que recibían era; "podemos ver cosas que ustedes, no". Nunca les convenció.

Debían esperar hasta la noche, cuando ellos estuviesen libres, aun así, Killua era el único que se quejaba, Gon estaba fascinado al ver unos delfines saltar por la superficie. A pesar de lo lejos que estaban, eran espectacular ver sus saltos.

estoy harto... lo único que agradezco es que esta nublado. – se quejo Killua mirando el cielo gris, la arena se le metía en los zapatos, y corría un viento caliente. – como puedes estar contento con este clima?

No ves lo delfines Killua! – Killua dejo caer su cabeza, Gon no había escuchado nada. – son geniales.

Nunca antes los habías visto?

En isla ballena no son comunes, no son lugares que frecuenten... donde los viste por primera vez? – pregunto incrédulo. Seguía marchando enérgico, con la idea de llegar cerca de los delfines.

Pues... no es un gran recuerdo – dijo de la manera mas sincera. No quería echar a perder el animo de Gon, con uno de sus trabajos. En vez de eso, miro el cielo.

Uh? Que te pasa? No te gusto verlos?

La verdad no me pareció algo muy fascinante.

Pues a mi me lo parece... – de pronto los delfines desaparecieron. Y salto otro animal mas grande – Killua que era eso! – tomo del brazo a Killua y lo empezó a agitar, prácticamente obligándolo a responder.

Una orca... o ballena asesina – dijo sin animo alguno.

Asesina?

Se dice que son muy peligrosas, que pueden matar hasta tiburones.

No le hará nada a los delfines, no? – Gon parecía algo triste.

Pregúntale a Kurama...

Donde esta? – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Allá – apunto a una mota en la distancia. Gon tomo aire...

KURAMA! – Killua se asusto...

Naturalmente Gon recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

no ves que estoy de mal humor? – Killua estaba muy irritado de repente. Gon iba a reclamar, pero se cayo, vio una mirada de increíble molestia... y se quedo callado.

Sus ánimos se desvanecieron, Killua de pronto estaba triste. Y todo por la Orca.

...la palabra asesino, o asesina retumbaba en su cabeza; ese asesinato había sido algo anormal...

Efectivamente Kurama ya estaba allí, sentando sobre un roca, esperándoles. Gon lo saludo enérgico. Killua apenas miro.

los demás no vendrán, hoy volvió Kuwabara. – le advirtió a Gon que miraba a su alrededor buscando, y mirando el piso. esperando que quizás la mano de Hiei apareciese por las entrañas de la arena

Y por que tu no lo recibes?

Por que yo fui quien le pidió que viniese, no hace falta saludarlo. – de pronto su mirada cambio. Pensaba en las consecuencias – Kuwabara se lleva mal con Hiei y se pelea a cada momento con Yusuke, supongo que tampoco quiero soportar eso.

Y como es Kuwabara?

Se llama Kazuma, de donde yo vengo llamamos a la gente por su apellido. El vino como un grupo de refuerzo a... al equipo. – Gon no sabia nada sobre la falla del domo, ni que el Ryodan estaba allí. No seria tan difícil engañar a Gon, pero killua estaba en un estado extraño.

Y que haremos? Ya me estoy aburriendo – le pidió sin darse la vuelta, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Caminar sobre el agua...

Usando aura? – consulto Gon. Era malo con emisión.

No, velocidad, para Killua será algo mas fácil que para ti, si usan Zhou, o Kou, o como quieran llamarle, evitaran parte del contacto con el agua, y será como si se deslizaran sobre hielo.

Muéstranos – le indico Killua.

Gon se paro junto a Killua, para observar a Kurama. Normalmente Gon estaría entusiasta, pero killua estaba muy sombrío. No pregunto, lo mas probable era que no le contestara.

Ambos sintieron la potente aura de Kurama, quizás seria un par de niveles mas alto que ellos o incluso mas. Su era tan poderosa, que no necesitaban Gyou para comprobar que estaba concentrando aura. Se paro en la orilla, y dio un paso; ni siquiera habían ondas, y simplemente estaba parado, como si flotara sobre el agua. En ese instante usaron Gyou. El aura de Kurama era la que se movía, era como si vibrara, pero era simplemente que se movía muy rápido, y de la manera en que manipulaba su aura, no tenia contacto con el agua.

bien... - Gon puso en practica su Kou Zhou, o como sea. Killua a su lado, hacia lo mismo. Puso un pie lentamente sobre el agua, no tubo contacto, puso lentamente el otro, y un segundo después se hundió hacia abajo. Killua alrededor del lugar donde Gon se había hundido corría, para no hundirse.

Debí haber traído a Hiei, es el quien hace esto bien... yo no puedo aguantar sobre la superficie sin moverme mas de 2 minutos y 22 segundos... tres, dos, uno... – y Kurama empezó a moverse con frenesí, no quería hundirse como Gon. – parece que se va a quedar allí abajo.

No lo creas... hace un tiempo su record eran 5 minutos... ahora deben ser mas, y recién llevamos uno y medio. – Killua le respondió de manera incrédula.

Ya veo... quieres nadar también? No esta nada mal allí abajo – le invito Kurama.

No gracias no quiero mojar mi ropa... ahora no...

..dime que recordaste, al ser asesino, algo te debió haber traído algún mal recuerdo, tienes unos 3 minutos para decirme.

La verdad es que es así; fue uno de los asesinatos mas... – trago saliva – en los que mas me manche. No sabia muy bien lo que hacia hasta que llegue a mi casa, e incluso mi padre me mirada extrañado. Allí empecé a dudar eso de tomar el lugar que se me había dado, y para todo lo que había entrenado.

A quien mataste?

No fue un asesinato limpio; el blanco fue protegido por su padre, madre y hermana pequeña, y ninguno nunca se rindió; se trataba de una persona muy extraña, que adivinaba cosas que no debía sobre algunos políticos, a pesar de su estado casi vegetal, podía escribir a un computadora con un sistema especial, y sacar a la luz secretos que los políticos no querían que se supiera, sus malos hábitos, relaciones raras, y cosa por el estilo, y al ser una persona confinada a una silla, era trabajo fácil... y me enviaron, pero su familia lo quería al extremo, y los tuve que matar a todos, y siempre se levantaban mientras les quedaran fuerzas... se enoje, y casi los degolló. El blanco murió lentamente, por que así yo lo quise... fue uno de los pocos asesinatos en los que pensé después de hacerlo, nunca me había sentido tan sucio. Pero con las palabras de Irumi y de mi padre, olvide el caso... el lugar de su muerte era un acuario que visitaban. Y justo toco una pecera con esos animales...

Ya veo, supongo que manchaste las vitrinas. Si hubieras sido distinto, los hubieras matado?

No lo se, fue entrenado toda mi vida para ello, aun así, Irumi hubiera completado el trabajo... no soy como Kidara que selecciona quien matar, si me provocan mueren...

Y te retractas de tu arte?

Lo dije una vez, yo no lo llamo arte...

El matar si es un arte, el arte de hacer a un persona terminar con su vida de la peor forma, de la manera mas rápida, e indolora posible. Es un arte de terminar una vida que no te pertenece, debes hacerlo bien, por eso es el arte de asesinar...

Pero... – unas burbujas salieron hacia la superficie, Killua inmediatamente tomo otra compostura, para que no se notara que estaban hablando de algo que le cambiaba el animo; todas esas cosas afectaban al animo de Gon, y ahora no quería preocupar... antes de que Gon emergiera del todo, paso al lado de Kurama – ya domine la técnica... y... ahora que lo pienso; esas personas eran como Gon... – Killua al llegar a la orilla, se largo lo mas rápido que pudo, sin antes decir – volveré en un rato!

Deacuerdo...

A donde vas Killua? – pregunto Gon confuso.

El ya domino la técnica, aun mejor que yo, así que tu eres quien debe practicar, hasta que no domines, no seguiremos con lo siguiente, calculo que tardaras hasta el anochecer. – advirtió Kurama. En un principio

Gon pensó que era injusto que el se fuera, pero aun así debía distraerse, no debía intervenir en un problema en el que no le podía ayudar; el sentimiento de culpa respectivo a un asesinato.

Kurama la advirtió que le seria bastante complicado, ya que el era un aumentador, y eso significaba que no podía manipular bien su aura en un inicio. Incluso Kurama que pertenecía al grupo especial tenia algunos problemas, pues su fuerte era el materializar, y eso no era exactamente muy optimo para lo que se requería; buena manipulación del aura transformación- manipulación y velocidad.

y por que tenemos que aprender esto? – le replico Gon, cuando había caído al agua por 5ta vez.

Por que si quieren luchar debe ser sobre el agua; considéralo como un extra.- le sonrió. Mientras entrenaba con Gon también había aprendido bien la técnica.

Soy el único al quien le falta?

La verdad no, Yusuke no sabe aun, pero con un par de intentos bastara... con lo obstinado que es – le respondió no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Ya para la octava caída, al agua, Gon podía mantenerse unos 5 minutos estático sobre el agua. Kurama lo observaba desde la orilla, estaba pensativo. y en medio del entrenamiento mandaba mensajes de texto continuamente.

oye! Cuando Killua y Hiei vuelvan dime! – Gon dejo la técnica de flotación, y se lanzo hacia abajo para bucear.

Deacuerdo! – le respondió, y se enfrasco en una lectura, y de vez en cuando recibía y enviaba mensajes.

De pronto se sentía tan frustrado...

Ahora justo ahora, tenia que recordar esas cosas. Siempre había sido muy indiferente a la idea de que había matado gente. A excepción de ese asesinato, con el fue la primera vez en que dudo.

Ahora quería hablar con alguien, quería hablar con Kidara, con quien ya había hablado ya una vez, quizás no el mismo tema, quizás no atendería bien, pero aun así; ella también era asesina.

Intento pasar los mas desapercibido posible usando Zetsu. Subió rápido a la habitación correspondiente, comprobó que no había nadie en el piso que le interrumpiera.

La puerta estaba cerrada; rogaba por que Kurapika no estuviese también, le diría de la manera mas cruda las cosas. Dudaba que saliera de la habitación. Forzó la puerta, coloco el seguro en su lugar, para que no se notara que había entrado.

Se asusto en comienzo habían manchas de sangre en las sabanas, pero por como estaban manchadas dedujo que era por una herida sangrante, no un ataque ni nada así. Noto la bolsa en que estaban loa algodones con que habían limpiado unas heridas. Y la herida era Kidara, se asusto por el hecho de haber creído de que había un ataque, pero si se trataba de Kidara la herida, se recuperaría pronto.

Parecía que tuviese pesadillas, sudaba, y murmuraba cosas. Aun así se dirigió a despertarla.

Kidara, Kidara – le llamo sin alterar mucho su voz.

No – respondió. Killua se molesto, ella lo había escuchado entrar.

Por que duermes a esta hora? Que te paso?

Tuve un problema, por que no estas con Kurama? – dijo sin levantar la cabeza, ni abrir los ojos.

Pues ya termine, iré al anochecer – dijo con su típica arrogancia, aunque algo simulada.

Tome un sedante... estaba muy inquieta, cuando entraste me desperté.

No funcionan en ti los sedantes, no?

No, tengo sueño ligero... – y se levanto. No se había percatado de que no tenia la túnica roja, y se incorporo. Killua noto inmediatamente el olor a sangre y las heridas. – no preguntes... – killua hizo un gesto afirmativo. – que te pasa?

Recuerdas una vez que tuvimos una conversación, de asesino a asesino?

Pues no fue exactamente del ámbito que dices, pero si la recuerdo. Quieres hablar? – asintió con la cabeza – que recordaste? – Killua mostró una interrogativa en su cabeza, se había dado cuenta muy rápido.

Un asesinato múltiple; una carnicería si me preguntas.

Y por que lo recordaste?

Por unos delfines – Kidara lo miro un instante incrédula. Pero no se rió.

Estas en la etapa en que te das cuenta de todo lo que haz hecho... pero..

Pero..

Nunca dejaras de ser una persona que mato a otra. – Killua abrió grandes los ojos y se sentó a su lado. Algo abatido.

Y por que lo sabes tan bien? – sabia exactamente lo que iba a preguntar.

Por que pase por esa etapa.. hace bastante tiempo... pero ya soy insensible al caso, ya he visto muchas cosas.

Pero..

Tu ya intentaste dejar tu trabajo; pero no pudiste, porque? Por que vives de eso. Tienes el instinto.

No lo quiero, ya no quiero ser un Zaoldyeck.

Hay personas que no son asesinos por que quieran, en tu caso es por linaje familiar, otras personas no eligieron matar, y otras debían, así tan simple. Yo lo se por que yo soy las tres.. te diré un secreto – Killua la miro muy extrañado, por que un secreto? Y por que a el precisamente? – cuando nos conocimos – empezó, su voz era pesada, como cuando uno esta cansado, y su gesto le proporcionaba cierta seguridad – yo no tenia una personalidad muy definida, por que éramos tres personalidades en un solo cuerpo, decidíamos entre las tres, de vez en cuando nos separábamos, pero ninguna podía vivir sin depender de otra, era como si estuviésemos mezcladas... entre las tres tomábamos decisiones, y pensábamos las mejores técnicas hatsu, pero por eso no teníamos gran fuerza física, solo mental. Pero ahora soy yo. Solo yo.

Que...

...quiero decir que pase lo que pases, hagas lo que hagas eres TU, nadie toma tu lugar, nadie toma persona, ni tu esencia. Yo lo se por que lo perdí... – miro el rostro de Killua parecía confuso – depende de ti hacer el cambio, si quieres puedes, pero el dejar el instinto te deja como otra esencia.

Me dices esto... por que tu perdiste tu esencia?

La perdí cuando me clonaron, y cuando perdí la mezcla de ADN, recupere parte de mi.

Ósea que no eres nada.

Si no soy una no soy nada, Killua, si no estuvieras, que pasaría? – Killua levanto la mirada, la pregunta no lo había golpeado, pero era que nunca antes había pensado en eso. Si hubiera sido hace un par de años atrás, hubiera dicho que a nadie le importaría, nunca había tenido una relación importante con sus familiares, e incluso había atentado contra la vida de estos. Simplemente seria una perdida mas, sin mucha importancia. Pero ahora era distinto...

Mis amigos... – y Kidara le corto la frase.

Yo no se como reaccionaria, no comprendería bien. – susurro ella. – a causa de la venida e ida de información de ADN, he perdido la información respectiva a los sentimientos. En el coliseo del cielo tuve mi primer cambio, la separación de mis auras de manera totalmente concreta, y ahora se acerca la ultima; en la que pierdo a Sui y a Kun.

Ósea que cambiaras? – el tema se había vuelto enigmático. Era cierto después del coliseo del cielo tenia algunas habilidades menos que antes.

Mi personalidad tomara la forma que tendría si hubiese seguido viva cuando era niña, y perderé parte de mis habilidades, pero mi capacidad física aumentara en parte.. y por ultimo, perderé mas conocimiento de los sentimientos humanos.

Por que un sistema tan complejo para una persona que fue clonada? No le veo un sentido practico a que tenga tres auras, que hacen a la persona mas fuerte, y después las pierda.

Eso es por que éramos armas biológicas; si terminábamos así, no teníamos conocimiento de los sentimientos, y tampoco una personalidad concreta, ya que nuestra vida estaría llena de cambios. Así se supone que seriamos armas perfectas, sin contar el ADN extra, de algún animal para aumentar nuestra capacidad física a una sobre humana... pero ya no recuerdo mas... después de ese periodo se que fui con Ritten, pero después no se que hice todo ese tiempo...

Que sistema mas tonto... – reclamo. – ser yo mismo... gracias – y se largo.

Nos vemos... – se tapo nuevamente y se hecho a la cama a intentar dormir. – yo y mi mentalidad de ayudar...

"en serio; gracias" repetía continuamente Killua, de pronto estaba tan aliviado, ni si quiera le había tenido que relatar lo ocurrido. Iba tan despejado que incluso saludo a Clef cuando pasaba no de manera muy calurosa, pero la saludo.

A parte aun no anochecía... pero aun así, busco a otra persona con quien hablar; y con la quien casi nunca hablaba Kurapika.

Este mismo personaje; Kurapika, estaba sentado en la mullida cama de May Hichihara. Esperando que terminara con unos papeles.

tengo que dar un reporte, no puede esperar mas? – pregunto arreglándose los lentes.

Necesito preguntar – respondió. – te llamaron... te conocen como una persona que conoce muchos datos sobre las personas. – hizo todo lo posible por omitir la palabra _chismosa._

Para que sepa, una chismosa, sabe que le dicen chismosa, no tiene que ser tan cortés – le respondió archivando los papeles.

Pensé que seria mas grata la explicación si no usaba ese termino.

Pues dentro del centro y dentro casi todos me llaman; May la chismosa, se muchos datos respectivos a todas las personas de aquí – guardo en una maletilla el archivador – de quien desea datos?

Deseo la información respectiva a la sección de entre los 12 y 15 años de DarkMoon Kidara.

De su hermana? Y, Cual es su apellido?

Lo perdí hace unos años por un incidente con mi gente, para hacer mas fácil la explicación, no finja que no sabe sobre que no somos hermanos. Yo perdí mi apellido, y ella recibió uno nuevo de parte de un tal hombre llamado DarkMoon, quien según he visto murió.

Tu incluso fuiste a su aniversario de muerte – le indico. El uso de Usted se esfumo. Se había dado la media vuelta, y los lentes reflejaban la luz evitando que se vieran sus ojos - fue una fiesta en la que conocieron a Kay ShadowSong, no es así?

Así fue, como sabes los datos sobre cosas que no te deberían interesar y prácticamente no se relacionan contigo de ninguna forma? – pregunto algo irritado.

De ahí mi apodo – sonrió – no te molestes, si tienen algo que ver, todos son cazadores. Con solo usar mi habilidad nen puedo saber todo. Y todo por un objeto que se les entrega a todos los cazadores al ser reconocidos como tales.

La licencia.

Con que solo sea una tarjeta me basta para poder sacar datos. Incluso si la persona perdió el derecho a esta, o la vendió. Sigue teniendo un vinculo de; "fue alguna de vez de.." – Kurapika escuchaba interesado, muy interesado – impresionado?

Eso es lo que puede hacer una persona del tipo especial.

Falso, no soy del tipo especial, soy del tipo materializar, por que yo deseo algo con todo lo que tengo, soy una idealista, Kurapika. de la misma forma que tu quieres terminar tu venganza... pero se ha ido apaciguando, y tu poder especial despierta cuando te enfureces, o cuando cambian tus ojos. Con la única razón de que son el signo de que tu deseo esta fervientemente activo en tu mente. No es así?

Si. Y todo esto lo lograste con emisión. – May asintió con la cabeza. – esto tiene que ver con datos, así que no me lo tomare a la ligera, por que el segmento de vida de DarkMoon que me pides es algo delicado. No es algo con lo que juego, la información importante para una persona.

Por que ella no lo recuerda? – preguntaba de manera muy directa, como si no estuviese impresionado.

Estas muy interesado...

De la misma forma que mis amigos; tenemos dudas respecto al cambio de Kidara. Todos hablan de que era distinta antes, pero nosotros no les conocimos en ese "antes"

Esa es una época extraña para Kidara, si me permites decir. Guarde esa información, por que yo misma se la quite a ella. – de pronto el gesto de Kurapika cambio, parecía muy preocupado.

Se lo quitaste? Opino que ha perdido demasiado como para que le quiten de su mente un trozo de recuerdos – consulto irritadísimo.

No te molestes así, ella no lo recuerda, pero fue una orden directa del Señor Netero. Lo debes conocer, en el año en que tomaste el examen lo conociste. El ordeno eso; dijo que era lo mejor por el tiempo, y hace poco ordeno que encontráramos la manera de hacerle recordar y nos entrego una foto. Que tu tienes.

Entonces debes saber que Zera me la entrego, pero por lo que se hasta el momento de tu habilidad es que usas tarjetas para averiguar, no? – May asintió – entonces no sabes lo que paso hace un rato. Kidara sangraba tenia la marcha de los exiliados de mi tribu.

Es porque si es una exiliada, pero eso te lo podrá explicar ella. Lo que no recuerda es lo del Señor DarkMoon. – tomo la mano de Kurapika – este tipo de datos se hacen bajo una regla; que la persona acepte las consecuencias de saber esta información. – un timbre de lapislázuli apareció en su mano. Kurapika no chisto, simplemente asintió – bien, estas bajo el sello de la culpa. – May se saco los lentes, y los dejo lentamente en el escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco un estuche de cuero café rojizo. – me harías el favor de abrir las ventanas de la habitación? – Kurapika asintió, se paro y las abrió. Inmediatamente May saco un tarjeta del estuche. Un tarjeta como hecha de vidrio, vidrio de color negro – apresúrate – le indico. Kurapika volvió a tomar asiento en cama. – 12 y 14, de D.R.K. pedido por K.R.M – la tarjeta tomo un color violeta, y después se volvió transparente, Kurapika vio como un hilillo de color amatista se deslizaba por debajo de la mano de May. Una onda de aura se expandió por la sala, si Kurapika no hubiese abierto las ventanas, estas se hubieran quebrado inmediatamente.

Ka-erre-eme? – pregunto. May lo miro con sus ojos agua marina oscuros. – que significa? El primero significa DarkMoon Kidara, pero el segundo, que?

Es tu nombre, sin apellido es difícil mantener una tarjeta de información, yo dreno la información en las tarjetas en forma de nen, y después lo vuelvo a mi memoria. Cuando lo necesite. Pero, debo dar una sigla con letras características de la persona. Kidara me costo bastante, pero tu mas; no tenias apellido. Cierto día de septiembre, mire tus datos por curiosidad, ya que eras el ultimo de tu gente y habías ido al mismo lugar donde estaba el Ryodan. Recibí una información curiosa; cuando se cumplía tu venganza la luna se había vuelto roja y había dejado caer una marca. Y de allí saque tu apellido; RedMoon; no es lógico? - le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Realmente sabes todo – le respondió con algo de frustración. Sabia algo que hasta Gon, Killua y Leorio ignoraban. – tu que eres casi una desconocida para mi, sabes datos que ni mis amigos saben.

Yo soy la directora del departamento de informática de la cede del hunter, allí conocí a Kidara, y a otras personas. A Muchos hunters les interesa el campo, la información es importante para los que trabajamos en esto.

Comprendo, entonces lógicamente sabrás datos sobre el padre de Gon que ni siquiera Gon sabe.

Ging? Ese hombre me fastidia, logro evitar el vinculo que tengo con su licencia, ha pasado por muchas manos, y ahora esta en las manos de su hijo, pero no he podido regatear información sobre el. – aclaro su voz – ahora iremos a la información de tu "hermana" entre comillas. – Kurapika la miro molesto. – Hey, no te pongas así. Era solo una broma. – se rió.

Solo sigue... que no tengo todo el día... - ¬¬# le indico aun mas irritado por que se reía. – tomare el lugar de Kidara mañana así, que no me hagas problemas ahora.

Así que el señor a decidido ser general...

Se puede decir que si.

Entonces ya te perdiste el ir al oráculo.

Esta noche me encontrare con Noa para ver ese asunto, ahora volvamos a lo del señor DarkMoon. Claro, claro... – May se rió un poco mas. Aclaro de nuevo la garganta. La luz se volvió a reflejar en sus lentes. - Kidara paso el examen del Hunter a una corta edad – su voz sonaba muy poco alegre, no era común con el tono de voz que había escuchado anteriormente; como si fuese una computadora. – a los 12 se escapo de las manos de un grupo de ladrones, llamados los 15, casi mata al comandante, el caso fue que volvió a Rucusa sabiendo que no debía, ya al ser una exiliada. Pero se encontró con la tribu en ruinas. Y ella al creer ser la única, y que su único amigo de la infancia también estaba muerto, tomo su propio lugar dentro de la sociedad como si fuera una sacerdotisa. Aunque realmente no lo es, pero es lo único que queda de ello. Cometió asesinato tras asesinato, matando a la gente que le parecía indeseable, y a los lideres de la mafia o de organizaciones que tuviesen algo que ver con lo respectivo a la tribu. El caso fue que haciendo los trabajos también trabajado dentro de la cede del hunter, donde trabajo para destacados hunters en el regateo de información. Aquí es donde el presidente Netero entra; conocía los métodos que usaba Kidara para tomar información; la tortura y asesinato. Netero le propuso el trato de proporcionarle rangos como hunter y dinero con tal de que las cosas que robara o la información que tomara fueran de manera menos sanguinaria, también que entregara los tesoros a la cede. El caso fue que Netero vio que Darkmoon seguía siendo una persona amargada y de sangre fría, el caos fue que un hombre pidió algo así como un dama de compañía que no fuera muy mayor, que pasara tiempo con el y que a la vez pudiera protegerle. Este hombre se llamaba Negram Alcott, un fanático de las leyendas... Kidara acepto este trabajo, para que Netero la dejara en paz de una vez, y la dejara irse de la cede. El viejo era muy amable, y estaba cercano a morirse, pero Kidara nunca se lo tomo en serio, hasta cuando este le dijo un consejo que nunca olvido- May tomo aire – deseas escuchar el consejo? - Kurapika simplemente asintió – "tu eres el ente que hace girar tu mundo, hay mucha gente que se puede convertir en un cubo de hielo como tu, pero no es bueno y tu lo sabes, por no eres tu. Nunca haz sido tu misma, nunca. No te sientes mal de que no puedas ser tu? No te sientes mal de que a tu corta edad seas un roba almas? No? Al menos intenta que gente que como tu no nazca, intenta decirles que no; por que tu sabes que elegiste el peor camino para una venganza, aunque note corresponde. Trata de ser tu, al menos conmigo inténtalo... y de dejare de molestar" – May volvió a tomar aire - este consejo es un dato confidencial para Kidara, algo que sigue divagando por su mente, de este consejo nace su extraña afición a evitar que chicos se conviertan en asesinos a sangre fría por distintas razones. Es algo así como una obsesión. Tras esto Kidara se mostró un poco mas amable, por la razón de que lo que el viejo le había dicho era verdad. La foto que tienes es del día siguiente a eso, cuando accedió a ponerse un vestido que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, pero lo uso una ves y después lo dejo nuevamente en el ropero. Los familiares creían que Negram le iba a dejar la herencia a Kidara, así que nunca la trataban muy bien que digamos, pero nunca muy mal, por que fácilmente podría haberles decapitado si la molestaban. El viejo murió, no sin antes contarle una leyenda de las tierras de donde tenia su mansión instalada; la leyenda de la luna oscura. El mismo era una persona soñadora que creía que esta leyenda era real, y para el así fue hasta el final; estaba seguro que la hija de luna era Kidara. Kidara lloro por este hombre, que creía tanto en sus leyendas que había adoptado la palabra Darkmoon dentro de su nombre. Según lo que se sabe, siempre llamaba a Kidara por este nombre; Hija de la luna. Nunca la trato sin alguna muestra de respeto. Y se quedo con esa idea hasta el día en que murió.

Pero todo asesino tiene el grabe problema de que sigue siéndolo siempre, y al morir Darkmoon, Kidara se fue nuevamente, y no volvió a esa mansión. Nunca mas.

Pasado el tiempo volvió a su trabajo de antes. No sin poner en sus datos Darkmoon. El viejo cambio parte de visión a las cosas. Yo y Netero acordamos borrar estos datos de su mente, por que sabíamos que la muerte de Alcott había sido algo dura, y que si mantenía los datos seria como el le había dicho de manera forzada a su recuerdo.

Su trabajo común siguió hasta los 15 aproximadamente, hasta los 16 en que recibió los datos respectivos al examen del cazador, donde tu estabas.

Como vez los datos que tengo son muy incompletos, y poco profundos, de manera desordenada. Como la vida de Kidara. No tengo datos mas conclusos, ni tampoco que sintió exactamente Kidara, así que estos son los datos que tengo.

...nunca pensé que un viejo la abría cambiado, y que le había dado es obsesión por evitar que la gente se volviera como ella.

Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Y le hagas recordarlo, ella dentro de un tiempo lo recordara por su cuenta, cuando llegue el ultimo cambio.

Ultimo cambio... te refieres a esos cambios genéticos que tiene?

Así es, dentro de unos meses llegara el ultimo, y afectara a su personalidad, su capacidad de entender sentimientos, su capacidad física y su capacidad nen.

Su personalidad... – ahora que lo pensaba No se podía decir que Kidara tuviera una personalidad muy definida. Nunca la había tenido, simplemente tomaba decisiones, y hablaba según como le diera la gana, todo por decisión de las tres auras que tenia dentro.

Ya te habías fijado en que no tiene una personalidad muy definida.. pero aun así llegaste a quererla, como puede ser?

Por que aun tiene a la amiga que tenia en mi infancia, sigue siéndolo aunque no sea de manera muy definida.

O es por pena?... – May cerro los ojos - La debes conocer mucho mejor que los datos que tengo – le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes blancos - bueno, ya tengo que entregar mi informe, se me hizo tarde – tomo la maletilla, se acomodo los lentes – suerte, con tu hermana, ojala que se mejore – y le guiñó un ojo.

Kurapika esta vez se lo tomo a bien, may dejo la puerta abierta para que saliera, y cerro a sus espaldas.

en serio, suerte... cuídala, si no te las veras con mucha gente dentro del centro. – y bajo las escaleras.

Kurapika quedo un poco desconcertado, pero aliviado, por que ahora sabia algunos de los datos que le faltaban a Kidara... pero a la vez un poco preocupado, como seria ahora su personalidad sin que estuviesen Sui o Kun? No alcanzo a preguntarle nada mas a May, pues ya estaba bastante lejos como para alcanzarla...

Desde sus espaldas escucho una voz familiar...

Kurapika... – llamo Killua desde una esquina.

Kris abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró inmediatamente con la mirada verde de su "hermano". No se molesto es decir nada, sabia que lo iban a regañar. Pero en vez de eso, Niz se saco el disfraz, y le dio una bofetada.

que te pasa? – le pregunto cambiándose de ropa , tomaba una prenda de aquí, y una joya de haya. – si quieres que deje de presionarte, róbale la joya de una vez.

No quiero hermana... no quiero... – estaba muy cansado para ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Pero después de lo ocurrido, quizás podría defenderse de ella esta vez, solo quizás.

Tu ya haz robado cosas para mi antes, por que ahora no? Quizás tenga un interés distinto a otras personas sobre Kidara, pero no quiere decir que no me importe el hecho de que le robes.

Pero...

Nada de peros Kris, tu haz hecho cosas peores que un robo, y deberías saberlo.

Por eso no quiero... por eso me siento tan mal... no quiero.

Dime hermana siempre. – le dijo muy irritada.

No importa que sigas siendo Alaniz Brances, pero no eres mi hermana. – las palabras salieron rápidamente. Alaniz se dio vuelta lentamente y le propino un puñetazo.

No digas esas cosas en frente mío, Kris... quizás estas siendo mas hombre respondiéndome. Pero sabes que no soy la mejor persona para que le respondas.

No me importa, tu no eres mi hermana – ahora que había empezado, debía terminar con algún cambio.

Entonces donde esta tu hermana?

Tu la mataste y la escondiste! – le replico. La mirada de Alaniz se lleno de furia. Tomo a Kris del cuello.

Que te pasa hermano? Quieres que te deje fuera de mi custodia? Quiere ir con esos grandulones?

Quiero estar con ellos hermana... donde estas hermana! – grito.

YO SOY TU HERMANA! – y le presiono el cuello – Kris, tu sabes cuanto he luchado por ti... no me hagas problemas ahora. He luchado mucho para llegar aquí cargándote conmigo.

Eso es lo que soy!... HERMANA! DONDE ESTAS ALANIZ! – grito. Alaniz lo lanzo contra la cama.

Que quieres? – pregunto exasperada acomodándose el disfraz.

Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta! – Alaniz le iba a volver a golpear. Pero frente a Kris flotaba el espejo de los demonios y los Ángeles. – solo volveré con mi hermana.

No me apuntes con esa cosa Kris.. YO SOY TU HERMANA! YO SOY ALANIZ!

TU ERES NIZ! – a Alaniz le saltaba la vena. Sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas. – TU ERES QUIEN MATO A MI HERMANA! – Alaniz guardo silencio.

Por que esta actitud de repente, Kris? – pregunto cabizbaja, aunque aun furiosa.

Por que hoy me encontré con Darkmoon, y use el espejo... nunca me comporte como debía contigo, por que sabia que tu no eras mi hermana. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que tu no eres mi hermana, la quiero de vuelta! Que paso con la Alaniz que siempre me defendía! Ahora solo me golpea Niz!

No me hagas luchar contigo... – dijo tomando un látigo del estante.

Quiero irme, no quiero pelear..quiero irme.. quiero irme.. QUIERO IRME! – Alaniz se quedo mirándolo decepcionada. Se quería ir. Kris intento dar un paso adelante, pero se detuvo en la mitad. – te extraño hermana...

Sabia que...

No, solo digo que extraño a Alaniz, no a ti. No te me acerques... – le advirtió, y camino lentamente por la habitación hasta la puerta. – de verdad que extraño a Alaniz. - El espejo desapareció, y se fue corriendo al terreno de entrenamiento, en busca de Laine., dejando a su confundida hermana atrás.

Alaniz sabia que estaban aun dentro de la isla, pero ahora su hermano era un pupilo común y corriente que podía pasar a control de cualquier otro general. eran las reglas, y el Pupilo se podía separar de su general. Y en este caso se podía, por que habían entrado juntos con esa calidad, no con la calidad de hermanos.

De pronto se sentía tan culpable! Había dejado una marca que quizás nunca borraría sobre su hermano! Se sentía vacía...

Se puso las manos en la cara, e intento no llorar...

Darkmoon... todo era culpa de Kidara, TODO! Al diablo con la simpatía! Ella había logrado que Kris recordara!

Tomo su mejor látigo del armario, el _"Spint", _ un látigo provisto de anillos con garras, el mango tenia una especie de abanico que rodeaba la mano del portador, y al otro extremo poseía una punta dividida en varias secciones, hechas de Aniki todas.

_Nota del autor: si recordamos, el Aniki es un metal de una aleación especial, este metal es el que usa killua en sus Yo-yos, y este hecho no quiere decir que sea algo exclusivo de el._

_Si pensamos bien, un yo-yo pesaba alrededor de 50 kilos. Esta arma de Alaniz pesa alrededor de 200. y piensen que lo maneja como si fuera una livianísima cuerda._

Kidara intentaba dormir. Pero afuera de la habitación alguien hablaba, y susurraba. Teniendo un oído bastante refinado, era difícil dormir mientras alguien hablaba fuera de su habitación.

Estaba muy oscuro, estaba a punto de llover.

Junto con primer trueno, y un relámpago, empezó un chaparrón horrible, llovía a cantaros. Y aun mas problemático; no se podía continuar con los entrenamientos.

Era deprimente ver el agua caer para algunos, a otros les agradaba; les acompañaba con el animo que tenían.

Esta situación se volvió una molestia para quienes estaban en la laguna ideada por Hyo, pues el nivel del agua aumentaba peligrosamente.

Kurama activo la semilla de la planta de un nenúfar enorme, y el junto a Gon se mantuvieron en ella, agazapados bajo otra hoja enorme. No estaban exactamente deprimidos, pero si algo nostálgicos.

se parece a cuando llovía en la isla ballena – comento Gon.

Que tal es allí? Esta lluvia me recuerda solo momentos no muy agradables.

Momentos no muy agradables?... a mi me recuerda cuando me perdía con Konta. Y Mito San me regañaba, aun así eran buenos momentos – y miro a la distancia viéndose a si mismo agazaparse el enorme pelaje de Konta.

Son momentos no muy buenos para nosotros, como la muerte de Gen-Kay. Y para mi el día en que perdí muchas cosas.

Gon se mantuvo en silencio, por su expresión supo que no debía preguntar mas. Miraba el horizonte como si viera lo que había ocurrido, y le entristeciera aun mas.

Killua se había encontrado con Kurapika cuando este pasaba por las escaleras. Ellos eran quienes conversaban fuera de la habitación de Kidara. Pero la conversación en vez de tener un ambiente un tanto de alivio, se volvió un tanto tensa.

ósea, que podría cambiar su personalidad si ocurre ese ultimo cambio... ya veo.. – repitió Kurapika – eso es lo que me había dicho mas o menos May. Si me dijo las causas.

Pero es un problema... quien sabe como será? Eso es lo que me preocupa, y lo que te debería preocupar – le indico.

Por su puesto que me preocupa, y tanto como le va a preocupar a Gon y a Leorio.

Por otra parte, dice que cambiaran sus habilidades; eso quiere decir que puede ser o mas débil o mas fuerte, y mientras este aquí, se vuelve mas débil, morirá Kurapika, ella será asesinada.

Pero si piensas en que se vuelva mas fuerte, quizás... bueno tu sabes que pasa cuando tu instinto asesino se vuelve fuerte.

Pero ella ya perdió lo que le podíamos decir "el instinto animal".

Lo que mas me preocupa, es lo descuidada que es; puede hacer cualquier cosa en batalla...

Tiene mas experiencia que nadie... yo lo se.

Si tu lo dices lo creo... pero ahora me preocupan lo de las marcas. Entiendo que te haya tenido confianza para decirte algunas cosas, pero te dijo algo sobre las marcas?

Lo mismo que tu sabes, son las marcas de los exiliados.

No tengo la mas remota idea de que significan, obviamente significa que no se podía acercar a territorios Kurutas hasta que las marcar desaparecieran.

Por eso quería hablar contigo, pensé que sabrías algo. La manera en que sangran es anormal.

Leorio dijo lo mismo. Son heridas muy raras, y lo mas probable es que no recuerde como funciona.

Como sea, cuando sepas mas sobre las heridas, avísame, debo ir a un entrenamiento.

Con estas condiciones, y a esta hora?

Si, ellos no pueden mas tarde – Killua se recogió de hombros, no le influía. Kurapika no le reprocho mas.

Killua fue a su habitación, y se vistió con un traje impermeable. No tenia intenciones se sentirse mojado.

Por otra parte, Zera y Hiei iban corriendo veloces por el desierto, hacia la laguna. Zera se quedaba un poco atrás en relación a la velocidad de Hiei, pero le seguía de bastante cerca. Para ella un tanto agotador seguir el paso de Hiei, pero era orgullosa, y no lo demostraría. Aunque Hiei estaba conciente, no bajo la velocidad.

a unos metros viene ese chico... – susurro Hiei mirando hacia atrás, viendo una sombra que se acercaba.. Esa frase basto para que se detuvieran.

También es rápido – comento Zera.

Killua no tardo en divisarlos. Se freno en seco al verles detenidos.

ahora están yendo? – pregunto con cierta incredulidad.

Note interesa cuanto nos demoremos mientras tengas a alguien que te pueda dar tutela – indico Hiei.

Que irritable..- susurro Killua.

Te escuche... – le respondió.

Cállense – les ordenó Zera. Quien los adelantaba, ya que ambos se distraían.

Al avanzar no vieron rastros de Gon o Kurama, pero si una planta, las hojas parecían flechas, al redondeadas, pero que indicaban hacia la laguna. Ninguno comento nada, estaba claro que debían ir hacia el centro de la laguna. Pero algo era alarmante, de la planta no se veía mucho, por que el agua la rebasaba. Los tres se dirigieron "deslizándose" sobre el agua. Pronto divisaron el enorme nenúfar, y la hoja gigante que estaban usando de paraguas.

se demoraron mucho – les replico Kurama.

Lo importante es que llegamos – le respondió Killua.

Supongo que ya le enseñaste bien a Gon como usar esta técnica... como le llaman? - pregunto Killua.

Slize

No expliques por que – le indico Hiei, Kurama se rió un poco, pues pensaba explicar.

Zera... viniste por si las dudas?

No, por que necesitamos cuatro, y nos les faltaba una persona.

Y la numero 4, donde esta? – pregunto Kurama.

Viene en camino... esta hoja resiste una caída de unos... 75 metros?

Perfectamente, aunque después de eso se hundirá... llegara por arriba, no?

Dice que llegara saltando, dice que le es mas fácil así

Y quien es esa persona? – pregunto Gon, que recién tomaba el hilo de la conversación.

Albah, es de nuevo ingreso, pero con bastante experiencia – le respondió Kurama.

Albah...deberían reconsiderarlo... – musito Hiei.

A Hiei no le simpatiza – les advirtió Kurama sonriendo.

Ya veo... y que clase de Hunter es? – pregunto Gon.

Todavía te interesa saber esas cosas? – le replico Killua.

Solo quiero saber a que nos enfrentaremos... ya sabemos las habilidades de Hiei y Kurama, en parte las se la señorita Zera, pero Albah... siento que no será muy bueno luchar con ella sin saber nada... – dijo Gon un poco sentido.

Pero... – Killua le iba a replicar que eso no era normal... pero noto un tono de voz distinto en la garganta de Gon.. después debía averiguar por que.

Es un transformadora, pero tiene tal control que puede usar al mas del 50 todos los tipos de nen. Usa una especie de lanza, con una cola de cabellos negros a un extremo, y al otro un filo. Fácilmente puede usar técnicas del nivel A, como flotar usando emisión, y materializar, no tan definido como otros, pero puede crear ciertos artilugios distractores. A Albah aun le falta algo de experiencia. No le interesa mucho trabajar como hunter, solo lo hace por los beneficios.

Para que sirve entonces la cola? – pregunto Killua imaginándose una especie de pincel largo con una enorme mata de cabello del tamaño de una pelota de playa, donde apenas se veía el rostro de Albah cuando lo movía.

A ella la conocemos de hace poco, es todo lo que se, me advirtieron solo esas cosas. – dijo Hiei – realmente no me agrada, del campo de batalla a estar por allí haciendo estupideces, tiene un cambio grande, es una hipócrita.

Al menos que luche de manera limpia – replico Killua, no tan interesado.

No dudes eso – agrego Kurama.

Ya viene – aviso Zera.

Entre la lluvia no se distinguía bien si algo se acercaba, pero por alguna razón Zera lo sabia bien. Hasta unos instantes A Gon le pareció ver una sombra en dirección de la orilla. Solo un instante después desapareció.

Zera les indico que debían desalojar la hoja, Kurama tomo la hoja, y se paro junto a los demás. Kurama se reía, sostenía la hoja con Gon que miraba extrañado a los demás, miraban la hoja y ponían miradas reprobatorias, Hiei de vez en cuando decía "que estúpido". Que al parecer era lo que pensaban Zera y killua también.

Instantáneamente, sintieron como por un instante el agua alrededor de ellos cambiaba su manera de caer, y al segundo después una joven caía sobre la hoja de nenúfar de Kurama. La hoja se doblo como si fuera de goma, la joven volvió a saltar, y se paro en frente de ellos. La hoja de nenúfar se hundió lentamente... Gon miro a la joven, le impresionaron sus ojos color violeta, casi negro. Quizás serian como los de Zera, pero los de Zera eran mas claros, no mostraban la malicia de la joven, de Albah. Llevaba un traje oriental, que Gon no conocía. Y una especie de abrigo largo, Albah tenia los brazos bajo el abrigo, lo que mas reconocía entre la lluvia de ella era su mirada cortante. Su cabello oscuro resaltaba con el fondo gris, era casi negro, y presentaba una tonalidad grisáceo, y algo azulada. A pesar de estar mojado tenia un color espectacular, y muy poco usual.

Albah empezó a mover lentamente, Gon noto que ella tampoco había dominado bien la técnica del Slice.

Buenas... realmente no me daban ganas de venir – dijo con un gesto de resignación.

Tu eres la tonta que se ofreció sabiendo que llovería – le respondió Hiei. Albah no le replico, Hiei tenia razón.

Hola! – dijo mirando a Killua, Gon y Kurama.

Hola – saludaron los tres juntos.

Tu debes ser... Kurama? – pregunto Albah mirando a Killua. Killua se molesto – no te enojes así... entonces... – y miro a Kurama de manera acertada esta vez.

Si? Que se te ofrece? – pregunto extrañado. Albah se puso junto a ellos bajo la hoja. – tu eres Kurama, no? El popular Kurama que iba a secundaria?

Pues si, hasta que me convertí en hunter. Ósea tu eres el chico que tenia los mismo gustos literarios de Hyo – dijo con entusiasmo – esta mi hermana aquí?

Dudo que quiera verte – le respondió Kurama – no tuve la oportunidad de hablar de algunas obras con ella hasta hace unos días.

Lo se, solo quería saber si aun esta tan aburrida como siempre en sus libros.. – se rió un poco, Kurama no parecía muy contento. Como a Hiei le molestaba la hipocresía de Albah, a Kurama le molestaba también un aspecto de ella.

Terminemos esto rápido – indico Hiei. Estaba, ya muy harto de la lluvia y de Albah.

Si claro – Albah se dirigió a Gon y killua – tu eres un Zaoldyeck? Y tu eres hijo de Ging? No? – Gon sintió, Killua se irrito. – deben darme un buen encuentro ya que sus padres son muy poderosos, deacuerdo? – no espero la respuesta, simplemente, prosiguió con un preparativo. Entre la lluvia no habían notado que Albah llevaba un estuve largo, recubierto de una tela de raso. Saco la tapa, que tenia forma de cilindro, y extrajo su arma. No era como se la había imaginado Gon o Killua en un principio.

Era de una madera clara, como la caoba, pero de un color mas noble, Gon pensó que si la hubiesen lustrado mas, hubiese sido de color dorado. El filo era brillante y fino, como si hoja fuera tan fina que pudiese ver a través de ella. Y la mata de cabello era lustrosa, de color negro no estaba enredada, ni nada, parecía una arma totalmente nueva.

Gon lo comparo sin pensarlo con su caña que estaba a varios kilómetros de allí guardada en su habitación. Quizás le habría sido útil contra ella.

Tan pronto como estuvieron listos. Pusieron los grupos de ataque en parejas, Albah con Kurama, quien parecía soportarla mejor que Zera o Hiei. Y naturalmente Hiei y Zera debieron trabajar juntos.

Zera dio una explicación breve a Gon, Killua y Albah.

La habilidad que están usando y debieron aprender era solo con el fin de luchar sobre el agua. Una laguna común abría sido muy limitada, y por otra parte este "mar", tiene animales, sumados con la lluvia, si alguien se esconde bajo en agua será difícil percibirlo con precisión, Ósea que estamos frente a un terreno de batalla difícil. 

Eso fue todo, Albah se puso junto a Zera, ambas se miraron y se fueron. Hiei y Kurama ya no estaban. El juego comenzaba...

Si Hyo hacia un recuento a todo lo que ya había investigado, suponía que bastaba para crear un terreno ideado por escritores por muchas décadas; La mágica tierra media. El texto tenia mas de 5 metros de largo, pues era un papel hecho a partir de nen, y usado como programa en la computadora, era un pergamino digital.

Llevaba todo el día allí metida, pero no se podía concentrar, a pesar de que estuviese lloviendo; cuando llovía lo que mas deseaba era escribir, le gustaba el ambiente. Pero no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de la llegada de un embarque de apoyo; donde venia su hermana.

Por mas de 5 años se había esforzado por ser lo mas independiente posible como hunter, para mantenerse alejada de su familia. Y Albah de pronto aparecía.

Según ella el texto estaba quedando bien, pero aun faltaba mucho, debía crear un campo donde un personaje como ella fuera a quien respetaran las bestias, para darle ventaja a su bando en batalla. Ya que nunca había luchado una guerra ni mucho menos una batalla a muerte, era lo que mejor podía hacer. Y con el apoyo de Kein, suponía que podría terminar el texto sin complicaciones.

Había tomado mas de tres tazas de café, estaría activa hasta las 5 de la mañana sin sentir sueño.

Miro el reloj eran las 7:58 PM, aun le quedaba mucho, y aun faltaba para que Kein entrara.

Le gustaba que Kein estuviese a su lado, pero ya no era como antes, se había cegado al ver hace un par de noches a Kurapika, le había encantado su aspecto, y su manera de ser. De alguna forma le recordaba a Kurama, pero a diferencia de este, Kurapika le parecía mucho mas sincero. Como fuera, esperaba a Kein, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Esa noche había ayudado a una joven a salir de la pista de baile. Ella era muy parecida Kurapika, pensó que eran familiares. Pero después de consultar bien, y poner atención, ocurrió algo que temía en parte desde que la había visto; ella y Kurapika no eran hermanos, no nada parecido. Inmediatamente se había rendido.

No quería hablar de eso con Kein, mas bien quería que la aconsejara, pero sin razón alguna cuando escribía le iban a la mente personajes de piel clara, ojos azules y rubios.

concéntrate, pues! – le apunto Kein, al verla que de repente paraba de escribir, y se ponía pensativa.

Perdona! Tengo derecho a pensar!

Ja! Tu ya perdiste! – le indico.

Lo se! Soy una chica! Es común eso! – dijo tecleando fuertemente, sin sonrojarse.

Lo se, pero querida amiga, estas trabajando – le replico poniéndole otra taza de café a su lado. – supongo que te gusta la habitación, no? – tomo otra taza de café para el de la bandeja. Y miro hacia arriba, el techo era un vitral con diseños de Ángeles, y hadas. La sala era de color marfil, y las cortinas blancas. El mesón donde estaba Hyo, y todos los muebles eran de madera muy clara.

Me gusta, y mas si esta lloviendo.

Confió en que el texto este bien... por que no lo voy a revisar – le dijo mirando el largo del pergamino digital.

Por supuesto! – dijo enojada.

Bien! Entonces termina antes de que se termine este mes! Tienes 10 días! – le dijo golpeándole la mesa con un lápiz.

Hyo inflo las mejillas y tecleo muy rápido, golpeando el teclado. Cuando presionaba _espacio_, o _Enter, _sonaba muy fuerte.

Kein se tomaba su tiempo con el café, estaría al lado de ella hasta que se quedara dormida. Debía supervisar su trabajo, debía ver que lo hiciera bien; hasta el cansancio, pero bien. Era importante que los textos estuvieran bien redactados. Y siempre tenia en cuenta que la chica estaba cerca de cumplir los 15, y sus estudios literarios y gramática no eran perfectos.

Pero aun así le simpatizaba, aunque fuera muy complicada por cosas sencillas, le agradaba, era simpática, y bastante sincera. Y mas que nada le gustaba hacerla enojar. La actitud que tomaba le daba risa.

Aunque pareciera ser muy infantil, tenia un gran carácter, tenia una opinión muy hecha sobre ciertas cosas. Aunque de todas formas era algo cínica, como la gran mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad.

Pero le estaba preocupando el hecho de que le empezaran a interesar los chicos, un grave error del sistema del Centro, era la amistad que podían congregar tanto generales como pupilos y otros, pues al ir a batalla y perder colegas era duro, ese era el peor error del sistema, y Kein lo lamentaba.

Fuera como fuera, le chica estaba en su custodia dentro del centro. Y eso le preocupaba mas, Hyo era demasiado idealista y soñadora, casi nunca estaba conectada a la verdadera realidad. Le daría algunos problemas.

Kidara despertó sobresaltada por un golpe en su puerta. No se sentía somnolienta, pero si sentía cierta modorra.

Las marcas sangraban, mientras intentaba dormir, pensaba en como y por que las tenia, y la razón de un vacío que tenia en su mente.

Otro golpe, aun mas fuerte.

Y la puerta se hizo añicos.

Los trozos de la puerta saltaron sobre la cama vacía.

Alaniz miro, el balcón de la habitación estaba lleno de vidrios; su blanco había escapado por la ventana, y tenia la ventaja de poder volar.

Kidara no podía volar tan alto con la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero si llegaba sobre el nivel de las nubes? No.

No seria una cobarde, ya había escapado mucho de Alaniz... pero ni siquiera sabia la razón del enojo de esta.

DARKMOON! – grito Alaniz.

Kidara tomo velocidad, sabia que Alaniz no dudaría de tirarse del balcón hacia abajo y perseguirla. Pero ocurrió algo imprevisto; Alaniz tenia una cadena jalándole del cuello.

Kidara se aproximo desde el aire, y se detuve sobre la baranda del balcón.

Allí estaba Kurapika sosteniendo a Alaniz.

desde un principio de dije que no me agradaba – le indico. Kidara tomo su báculo, y le dio forma de mazo, y golpeo a Alaniz en la nuca.

Que arma mas peligrosa – dijo examinando el látigo.

Por la expresión que tenia Alaniz en su rostro cuando Kurapika la tomo por el cuello, supieron que estaba muy impresionada. No entendieron por que. Y tampoco les interesaba en un 100.

que mujer o... lo que sea, peligroso – indico Kurapika, amarrando a Alaniz con la cinta que usaba en la cintura Kidara.

Me molesto... – se tomo el brazo, la cinta y la gasa que tenia en el brazo izquierdo estaban cargados de sangre. – maldición.

Déjame ver... – de un instante a otro, Kurapika había recordado su cadena que podía aumentar la capacidad de curar. La poso alrededor del brazo de Kidara, y la sangre desapareció. Tomo su brazo de nuevo para examinar. Pero Kidara dio un gemido. La sangre brotaba nuevamente.

Se extrañó enormemente, pues acababa de curarla... con tan solo tocarla había...

recuerdas algún juramento cuando te pusieron las marcas? – consulto Kurapika, tornando sus ojos rojos, y repitiendo la acción de curarla, pero sin tocarla.

No muy bien – Kurapika la miro de manera reprobatoria – no es mi culpa... lo que se era " Ni tu Sangre ni tu cuerpo, volverán a sentir nada de la gente a la que ya no.."... – Kidara se puso pensativa. – como era?...

Ya no... perteneces?

Si, eso – contesto. – nunca le di importancia. Pero decidí usar las cintas después de que me ayudaste cuando caí de la laguna, ahí fue cuando sangre por primera vez.

...quizás no puedes tener contacto con nadie que sea de la tribu... veo que aun lo soy... – dijo con cierta tristeza.

Como sea, prefiero que no me toques... y que hacías aquí? –

Cuando destruyeron nuestra puerta, se escucho 5 pisos hacia abajo y arriba, donde yo estaba. Supuse que habías roto algo...

Uy... gracias – le respondió con sarcasmo.

...y ahora se que parte de tu memoria falta, Kidara. – ella lo miro con los ojos redondos. – cuando quieras saberlo, solo pregúntame – le ofreció.

Yo creo que... – y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Kurapika levanto la mirada enojado – note correspondía

A ti tampoco... se me indico que tu no podías saber de otra forma.

Por favor... – y se fue por la ventana.

Alaniz empezó a tomar conciencia. A Kurapika ya no le incumbía que pasara después, así que simplemente se fue de la habitación. Dudaba que siguiera persiguiendo a su _Hermana. _De todas formas se debía arreglar el problema entre Alaniz y Kidara.

La verdad era que solo quería obtener algo mas de información. De todas formas, su hermanita, y su carácter tan simpático, no tendrían problemas con lo que fuera Alaniz.

La lluvia seguía entrando por la ventana rota.

Alaniz abrió sus ojos. Forcejeó contra la amarra que le aprisionaba.

Al soltarse, tomo su látigo, y salto hacia el suelo desde el balcón.

Vio una figura de color negro y blanco entre las nubes... y lo siguió.

Noa... ya deberías salir... es suficiente por hoy – le aconsejo Sorento.

Noa lo miro a través del cristal. Tenia ojeras, y estaba tremendamente pálida.

Negó con la cabeza.

entonces te dejo hasta que llegue tu guardián. – Noa asintió. – que entregada eres... que tonta eres...

Noa dio un gesto afirmativo. No estaba molesta, pero algo afligida, si.

El liquido en que estaba suspendida le daba la energía suficiente para al menos, estar despierta.

El coliseo se alimentaba de su aura, y había creado un sistema de almacenamiento de aura. Con eso cargaba el coliseo por la noche, y por el día podía estar tranquila. Pero ya por las noches no tenia tiempo. Y el coliseo había entrado en una fase critica, se podía desvanecer. Por esa razón había pasado tanto tiempo alimentando de aura.

Llevaba mas del limite que se había puesto.

Notaba que su hermano estaba un tanto preocupado, y enojado, enojado mas que nada.

Le gustaba que se molestara, su expresión era casi humana, y le daba la idea de que no compartía su sangre con un cubo de hielo. Siempre era inexpresivo, e insensible.

Ann apareció por la puerta, cargando con un Laptop. Conecto el PC con el frasco que contenía a Noa, e inicio el proceso para vaciarlo.

De pronto supo que su amiga, Noa, estaba tremendamente cansada.

Al vaciarse el frasco, y soltarse los cables que recibían el nen, Noa se desplomo en el piso. Ann le ayudo a levantarse delicadamente.

algo va a ocurrir... – le susurro Ann.

Que... – intento decir.

Darkmoon esta en malas condiciones, Alaniz esta furiosa, Hiei, Kurama, Zera, Gon Killua, y Albah están afuera. Y la tormenta es anormal – Noa cerro los ojos en gesto pensativo. – no es época. – completo Ann.

Encuentra a mi hermano... y dile que busque – dijo suavemente.

Pero antes de dejare en la enfermería, excusa?

Exceso de trabajo.

Deacuerdo.

Ann cargo a Noa sobre una figura de luz. Y ella junto a la figura cargando a Noa se dirigieron a la superficie.

El viento soplaba fuerte. Y la lluvia caía como mil agujas.

Ann se limito a abrir un paraguas enorme, y la figura de luz evito, con un domo de luz también que Noa se mojara.

La enfermería estaba desierta a excepción de Keiko y Yukina que estaban en e fondo tomando un te. Ambas detuvieron su conversación al ver a Ann, quien tenia apoyada en sus hombros a Noa.

que le paso? Esta muy pálida – consulto Yukina.

exceso de trabajo.

Ya veo... esa Ross – reclamo Keiko.

Entre Yukina y Keiko depositaron a Noa sobre una camilla. Pero no les dio tiempo para agradecer y ver los detalles con Ann, quien ya se estaba yendo.

Ann estaba calada hasta los huesos, quizás no se había mojado, pero el frió era glacial. Aun así no deseaba estar en una cabaña, y hacer nada.

Buscar a Sorento y encontrarlo era la primer mitad de la tarea, y la otra mitad era encontrar a la persona que podría arreglar el problema del clima.

Busco por todas partes, hasta que hizo la decisión mas inteligente y desagradable que pensó; pedirle ayuda a Samala.

La mujer estaba en medio de la arena, fuera del coliseo cantando alguna Black opera, y por suerte, en un idioma que Ann no entendía. Vestía de blanco, cosa rara en ella. Pero aun mas, no llevaba su oscuro maquillaje, y su ojo derecho estaba normal. Lo único que le pareció no tan raro, era que las muñecas estaban asentadas dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo de Samala; con cierto tinte inocente.

Ann no dijo nada por unos instantes, pero rápidamente descubrió que si no lograba llamar su atención de Samara podría pasar allí toda la tarde y lo que restaba del día esperando.

Srta. Samala – dijo Ann lo suficientemente fuerte, según ella, para que la escuchara. – Samala!... – Ann tomo aire y prácticamente Grito – SAMARA!

No que digas Samara; es Samala, Samala! – le indico sin dejar su tono soprano.

Me prestaría a Cherry , Swani u Otora? – consulto.

Que es lo que deseas linda?

Busco donde esta Sorento Rune. – sus voces se ahogaban entre la lluvia, pero Samara con su "soprano" parecía no tener problemas, pues con el tono medio agudo, era bastante entendible lo que decía.

Am - musito – Swani, OH, querida! – dijo melodiosa. La muñeca se movió de entre la tela de la chaqueta de Samala.

Ahí fue la primera vez que Ann vio esos ojos, unos ojos verde oscuro que se denotaban al lado de la muñeca. Eran como el fantasma de la mirada de la muñeca.

Cherry, mi cielo! – dijo con un tono dulce – Otora, _dinda_! – las tres muñecas flotaron por el aire, y se pararon torpemente en el brazo de Samara, quien estaba encantada.

Supongo que me las prestaras...

No, no , no – le indico – tardaran media hora en encontrar a Sorentito – aseguro picara.

Ann confió en su palabra, Abrió el para aguas, y se sentó en la arena mojada.

Por otra parte su gemela, estaba extrañándola en la cabaña. Laine no podía hablar a gusto de eso con Ai, pues no era muy alentadora, ni muy buena conversadora. Siempre que le preguntaba algo, decía: " no se, y que?". Y aparte no quería salir, afuera estaba Anna Kyouyama haciendo entrenar a Yoh Asakura... y se ponía de tal mal humor cuando uno pasaba, y parecía que estaba observando. De verdad aunque Anna fuera un poco mayor, tenia carácter de mujer vieja, y amargada. Sentía pena por Yoh.

Yoh, no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes? – miro el cronometro – en 26 segundos, solo 50 abdominales?

Esta lloviendo... – le contesto Yoh.

Sin excusas, tu vas a ser el Rey Shaman, así que vete preparando para el entrenamiento especial de la tarde...

Las indicaciones de ese tipo eran muy comunes, aunque nadie entendía nada a lo respectivo al Rey Shaman, y nadie podía hacer anda, o se arriesgaba a que Anna les "quitara el alma".

Mas que nada era una técnica donde les arrebataba el aura, y se la podía poder a quien quisiera o poner otra en el cuerpo vacío con el aura de otra persona que hubiese muerto anteriormente. casisea.

Y naturalmente con ese peligro, nadie quería enfrentarse a Anna. Con el carácter que tenia era difícil no doblegarse ante ella.

En todas las cabañas era algo parecido, todos estaban aburridos, y no podían salir por que esa mujer, llamada Anna no les dejaría.

En la cabaña 36 – B, estaban instalados Reese, Sefora, e Ishii. Sefora no tenia nada que ver allí, solo estaba allí de paso, y tampoco quería salir, no quería empaparse.

donde estará Morvern? – consultaba Ishii con aire nostálgico.

Primera cosa que no sabes – le confirmo Reese.

Debe estar por allí cortándote flores – le molesto Sefora.

Que no somos raros! – le grito irritado y ruborizado.

Pero siempre están juntos – agrego Reese.

Que tiene, es como cuando tu andas siempre con Ann, Laine, o Sefora – le replico.

Ese es caso distinto; tiene sus razones – le respondió Sefora son prestar mucha intención, y serena.

Y cuales serian? – consulto mordaz.

Laine y el son como dos llorones que andan juntos cuando se siente mal, cuando Reese esta de un humor "demasiado bueno" lo mandan conmigo – poniendo énfasis en demasiado . – y cuando no tiene a ninguna de las dos, simplemente habla con Ann, ella le apaga el sistema de hiperquinetica.

Oye, lo segundo es mentira – le replico Reese con reproche.

Quien dice que no? Siempre vienes a contar alguna estupidez relacionada con tu entrenamiento... nunca te espabilas.

Como sea, Morvern no es nada mío, solo amigo! – les dijo casi gritando Ishii.

En esos momentos Morvern iba entrando a la cabaña. Estaba empapado, de los arneses de su abrigo goteaban algunas gotas de agua, sus ojos mostraban una extraña expresión, como de enorme cansancio y desilusión.

Reese estaba listo para hacerle una broma, se había corrido el cabello de la misma forma que la tenia Ishii, y tenia unas flores artificiales en las manos sacadas de la nada. Y estaba a punto de decir "que lindas flores!" con un tono medio dulce. Su cabello se movió solo hasta quedar de la manera desordenada en que solía estar, y las flores se le cayeron de las manos.

Sefora se puso las manos en la cara, avergonzada.

Ishii parecía inmensamente preocupado. Su cara se había puesto pálida, y las pocas pecas que le quedaban en el rostro, resaltaron en su cara.

Morvern? – pregunto.

Morvern miro con alivio unos instantes a Ishii, después miro a Sefora, y al final a Reese, dio un suspiro de alivio, y se dejo caer al piso.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que algo pasara.

que demonios es esto? – pregunto Sefora, inmediatamente Reese e Ishii salieron del trance en que estaban, y tomaron a Morvern.

Sefora, llama a algún general que quiera ayudarnos, o cualquier persona que pueda ayudarnos; llevaremos a Morvern a la enfermería. – Reese abrió la puerta con la mano que le quedaba libre, miro a Ishii, no expreso nada ni dijo nada, estaba sumido en la preocupación. Morvern era mucho mas alto que ellos, y pesaba mas, además de estar totalmente mojado, donde se sumaba el peso de la ropa mojada.

Para que quieres que llame a algún general? – le preguntó Sefora molesta.

Pueden creer que nosotros atacamos a Morvern, y sabes como se portara Ross cuando sepa.

Pero esta Darkmoon en custodia – le replico.

No viste como desapareció su sombra hace un rato? – Sefora asintió – ella perdió el conocimiento, algo le paso Sefora, después podemos pedirle ayuda...

La lluvia se abalanzaba veloz contra el piso, al abrir la puerta, era como si les hubieran sacado unos tapones.

Inmediatamente se mojaron, y Morvern les pesaba mas.

llamare al hermano de Darkmoon! – le aseguro Sefora.

Reese se rió para el, pues Sefora no sabia que no eran hermanos.

Yukina los recibió asustada junto a Keiko en la enfermería.

Alaniz lanzo el látigo contra el cielo, el látigo cada vez se volvía mas largo, al final y al cabo, a pesar de poca visión, logro tomar del tobillo a Kidara.

Con la tremenda fuerza que poseía, Alaniz abalanzó a Kidara contra el piso.

Kidara detuvo parte del impacto lanzando aura hacia el piso en la caída. Aunque debería habérsela guardado...

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo, lo único que sabían ambas era que tenían que luchar.

El látigo que aun no se había soltado del tobillo de Darkmoon, volvió a moverse, desgarrando la piel, y dejando la carne viva. Kidara soltó un leve gemido. Tomo sus uñas, e intento cortar el látigo, después de un par de golpes logro soltar la punta del cuerpo del látigo, pero por mas fuerte que moviese el pie mientras escapaba a Alaniz, no se soltaba la parte que ya tenia enganchada. Los enérgicos ataques de Alaniz levantaban arena y cambiaban el curso del agua, logrando que por unos instantes no cayera sobre ambas.

El dolor del tobillo de Kidara era punzante, la punta de Aniki del látigo se le incrustaba, prácticamente se estaba moviendo en un solo pie. Y las alas había desaparecido hacia rato, pero tampoco pensaba escapar, sabia perfectamente que Kurapika podría haber retenido a Alaniz, pero no lo había hecho cosa que en parte le molestaba, aunque de todas formas pensaba que era mejor arreglar los problemas que tenían ambas... no tenia en mente una lucha tan difícil. Apenas tubo tiempo materializo el báculo, dejando algo mas pareja la batalla, solo algo. Estaba bastante desconcertada, de defendía bien, pero no era suficiente para arreglar las cosas. Lo único que podía ver era la onda del látigo acercarse, y los ojos verdes de Alaniz.

"Te odio, te odio..." era el único pensamiento predominante en cada ataque de Alaniz, ningún otro.

Cada vez era mas arduo, pues a Kidara le lastimaba mucho su tobillo la arena que entraba dentro de la herida. Avanzaban cada vez mas lejos, mas lejos de donde ambas conocieran, el lugar era una fantasía, poco a poco aparecían cristales de color indigo a su alrededor cada vez mas grandes, y pequeños riachuelos de agua entre estos. La batalla tenia tan velocidad que habían llegado a un limite donde quien atacara mas rápido o escapara mas rápido tenia la ventaja. Esto les había llegado a ese campo. Y por fin hablaron:

realmente a la persona que le toque cazarte lo disfrutara, Darkmoon – le halagó Alaniz, quien aprovechaba de decirle eso en el instante en que mas cerca estaban, pues sus ataques eran a distancia, y normalmente no estaban muy cerca una de otra.

No tengo tiempo para eso, que quieres ahora? – pregunto intentando recuperarse mientras forcejeaba. No le convenía volar, o si no tendría otro pie herido, y sus sombras solo le quitarían aura y fuerzas.

Mas bien... desquitarme... pero aun así no quiero matarte – dijo con cierta alegría de haber tomado esa decisión.

De que? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada – le replico Kidara bastante serena aun.

Lograste que mi hermano se fuera de mi custodia, no me importa cuanto hayas tenido que ver, pero es tu culpa – aprisiono el báculo de Kidara con el látigo, y se mantuvo cerca – Kris nunca había actuado así... desde el día en que murieron nuestro padres – se acerco aun mas, al nivel de poderle susurrarle al oído a Kidara – tienes que pagarme con algo si pierdes...

Y que seria – respondió girando el látigo, y zafándose.

Quedo muy claro la noche de la fiesta de San Valentín! – le respondió lamiéndose los labios. Kidara palideció...

Realmente pides cosas muy extrañas... – le contesto tomando la iniciativa del ataque...

Ese comentario logro liberar el deseo de Kidara de no perder del todo, no quería que se acercara tanto de nuevo... era raro, no le provocaba nada, pero sabia que era algo raro, en especial de parte de una mujer.

Pronto llegaron al punto en que el látigo de Alaniz cedió, Alaniz solo usaba los anillos que quedaban en sus manos para propinarle golpes...

Estaba oscureciendo, y las condiciones climáticas eran cada vez peores... que demonios ocurría?

Solo a Ann y a Noa les importaba, junto a Sorento que estaba en la búsqueda de Kay. Todas las demás personas, generales o pupilos, pensaban que era normal... a excepción de los que estaban en la enfermería.

Y mas aun, no les importaba a Gon, Killua, Hiei, Kurama, Zera, Albah, Kidara y Alaniz.

Samala aun cantaba, y muy enérgica... una canción de contenido bastante oscuro...

_When the rains come down..._

_what I should do?_

_Sleep… cry… drink…_

_Cry is the best thing when you thing are you bad!_

_But when a sun shine comes… _

_Its not only happines_

_Its only a Mask!_

_Its only a fake!_

_Rain! Rain!_

_When the princess lucifer makes cry to the lord!_

_When the lords cry!_

_When the lord feels bad!_

_Rain! Rain!_

_Time to the princes!_

_Time for your priests!_

_Thats the real! The true!_

lindo, Samala… pero cuando llegaran Swani, o Otora o Cherry? – consulto ya fastidiada de la letra Ann.

Cuando venga el lord! – contesto.

Que lord, Samala? Sorento?

Lluvia, lluvia! Si - contesto melodiosa.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que llegara Sorento, su traje iba incluido con una capucha, se veía ciertamente mejor a la luz que a la oscuridad.

ya lo encontré, ya se dirige a los campos – por un instante dio un gesto de desaprobación a los cánticos de Samara. – pero hay un problema; puede que este poder sea superior al de Kay.

Superior? – Samara dejo de cantar. Y Pregunto lo mismo que Ann, su ojo derecho cambio inmediatamente.

Es imposible... se supone que es único en su clase y el mejor – intento convencerse Ann.

Se supone – complemento Samara.

Hablamos solo de nuestro bando... cometimos el error de codificar toda la información de nuestros miembros mas antiguos, y parte de los mas recientes; nadie nos aseguro que los datos estarían totalmente protegidos... – Ann miro enojadísima a Sorento, y Samara se mantuvo mirando el opaco y difuso cielo – mira, chica, estas aun considerada como pupilo por tu poca experiencia, si lo tomamos por habilidad, naturalmente estarías dentro de los 10 primeros; no confíes en la información que te han entregado; confía en la que tu encuentras. – Ann estaba indignada.

La información la regatea May, es prácticamente imposible que este errónea! – le dijo con la voz elevada pero sin gritar.

Prácticamente! – le atajo Sorento – May tiene la libertad de cambiar algunos datos para proteger a las personas a las que pertenecen los datos.

Conozco tus datos, eres un asesino desde muy joven.

No lo decidí... – dijo sin remordimientos – tu crees que de verdad no hay muchos como yo? Que de verdad vengo de un lugar inexistente llamado Licrusa?

Eso dicen los datos

Ann... – Samara le puso la mano en la cabeza, abrió sus ojos grandes y esbozo una sonrisa – pobre ti! Los datos de la chismosa son tan modificados! – le dijo con un tono de lastima.

Miren... – dijo conteniéndose Ann – yo solo vine por que Noa me pidió que buscara al joven Rune, y que localizara al general ShadowSong.

Eso lo sabemos – le contestó Samara con una expresión mas _normal._

Ann se quedo callada, no quería discutir con una mujer que tenia un extraño desprecio por la humanidad, y un hombre que era casi un insensible. Confiaba en la información que tenia.

Kay corría por las llanuras de arena que anteriormente habían pasado otras personas hace un corto tiempo; Kidara y Alaniz, el grupo de entrenamiento para Gon y Killua. Pero no iba solo, iba con May. Quien iba con un abrigo enorme; una protección exagerada.

Hacia unos instantes que estaban hablando ambos, con Takashi, Sakura, Garnet, y Kein sobre las investigaciones que habían logrado.

Tendían a utilizar la opinión de Kay, pues era una de las personas que pensaba en lo peor, pero lo peor que podría ocurrir. diciéndolo de otra forma, siempre se imagina el peor desastre posible.

La entrada de Sorento, fue algo inesperado, pero la advertencia que les había dado, hizo salir inmediatamente a May y a Kay por la ventana y dirigirse al limite Detro.

_Nota: Detro, viene de la conjunción _**de**_, y de la palabra sustantiva _**Torre**_. Lo arme como un especie de anagrama. __ Por si las dudas de por que se llama así el limite. U_

No había razón importante para que May fuese con el. Pero quizás le seria útil, si es que tenia algún tipo de lucha. La habilidad de May era desastrosa para su oponente.

No había tiempo que perder, debía detener todos esos encuentros que se estaban realizando fuera del centro, y convencer a los involucrados de que se largaran, y que lucharan en cualquier otra parte a excepción de fuera del coliseo.

La batalla de auras que se acercaría seria de grandes magnitudes.

El simple choque podría destruir todos los hatsu, y cancelar el poder de las auras que estuviesen a un kilómetro y mas de la redonda, dentro de un kilómetro no pasaba nada, lo que lograba ese efecto era la onda expansiva.

May, haz lo que debas hacer para que dejen de luchar... no me importa que argumentos tengan... pero que logren recuperar sus auras después de todo lo que ocurra, les será muy difícil por mas hábiles que sean todos – le indico Kay – tienes media hora antes de que llegue al lugar de la Detro.

Bien! – dijo entusiasta, aun llevaba la libreta de notas, y anotaba cada indicación de Kay – nos vemos jefe!

No soy tu jefe... – susurro Kay. May se rió, y simplemente desapareció en la lluvia. Dejando a Kay bastante irritado. – por que siempre tiene que saber todo! – exclamo.

Kay tomo su propio rumbo, si la tormenta se ponía peor, corrían el peligro de que Noa se debilitara... Rogaba por que May no hiciera una estupidez!

May justamente se estaba convenciendo de no hacer estupideces; y de llegar pronto al lago de las escrituras de Hyo. Noto pronto que el lago había rebasado el limite, había llegado a aumentar su perímetro mas de 7 metros. Eso le mostraba la seriedad del caso; la tormenta se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

Para su desgracia no sabia usar el Slize... y no pensaba mojarse mas de lo húmeda que estaba. Debía usar el otro método.

Cerro los ojos, y pensó en lo que necesitaba; algo que flotara, y se impulsara a gran velocidad... que llegara prácticamente volando...

Deseo por unos instantes haber leído mas libro en vez de tantos reportes, para poder imaginar mejores cosas o tener ya algo que se ajustara a eso... por que temía de lo que pudiera aparecer... saco una carta del bolsillo de cuero que cargaba; la tarjeta estaba negra, y parecía de vidrio. La beso rezando por que saliera algo que ella deseara y le sirviera, sin tener la mas mínima idea de que demonios saldría! Puso su dedo índice sobre uno de los bordes, y el otro dedo sobre el otro borde, dejándolo de manera vertical... cambio la posición de los dedos, y la tarjeta quedo girando entre ambos dedos, como si estos fueran su eje; como un rombo. May abrió lo ojos; ya sabia que quería! Era algo fantasioso, pero no era problema para ella...

_Gain_! - exclamo, la tarjeta poco a poco se volvió humo, formando un remolino, que se hizo cada vez mas grande... y mas grande... hasta que se formo algo parecido a un cuerpo con patas muy grandes, y brazos muy cortos, un cuello largo; y lo mas importante; alas o aletas... o lo que fueran!

El humo se fue esfumando rápidamente, dejando ver una figura lustrosa, lisa y brillante; era un dragón... o una dinosaurio con alas... como fuera; esa criatura iba a volar.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, May ya estaba sobrevolando sobre, lo que fuese, la enorme laguna. Seria difícil encontrarlos, tomando en cuenta de que luchaban obligados a gran velocidad. Y la cosa en la que estaba subida no era tan veloz como quisiera. Para remate llovía, escuchar seria difícil; tendría que llegar al punto en que debería esperar a que sangraran? Como fuera, no tenia tiempo que perder, y tomo por otra opción ubicar a Kidara y Alaniz.

Kidara y Alaniz habían llegado a limites muy extraños, la fuerza descomunal de Alaniz era el rival perfecto para el báculo de Kidara, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el báculo se doblara. Alaniz con los puños, y Kidara con sus zarpas... no quedaba mucho para que empezaran a mutilarse.

Si se cuentas los daños, Alaniz tenia un hombro dislocado, un dedo vuelto prácticamente un acordeón, y muchos cortes en sus brazos, y rostro. Kidara por su parte tenia inutilizado un tobillo, una muñeca medio torcida, varios dedos rotos, muchas heridas sangrantes, y para colmo estaba enormemente cansada, y agotada. Quizás Alaniz también, pero no tenia la mente medio confusa como Kidara.

dime que quieres! Tengo ya muchos problemas sin contar lo que tu me haces pasar – le indico Kidara poniéndose la mano en el costado, con la ligera idea de que el dolor causado por la fatiga la abandonaría.

Alaniz no respondió.

si te invade la rabia, dímelo... pero ahora no puedo arreglar bien asuntos contigo.

No – le contradijo.

Que demonios quieres? Deacuerdo, quizás ocurrió algo con Kris; pero el chico extraña algo de ti - explico – pero lo que pides sobre "mi", no te lo puedo cumplir.

No, tu no entiendes.

No, no entiendo tu furia.

Ambas estaban prácticamente gritando, mientras el agua caía a chaparrones.

logre que Kris ignorara lo que yo era antes, y cuando entraste en su mente, rompiste ese bloqueo... ahora el desea a Alaniz, y por eso también se muestra mas expresivo, ahora me dice las cosas

ni si quiera sabes que edad tiene... no puedes manipularlo así! – así como así, Kidara perdió su tranquilidad y el tono sereno que tenia su voz.

Por que te preocupa algo así! No te incumbe – Alaniz intento propinarle un golpe – yo soy su hermana!

Es por que debo, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados – Kidara por su parte intento darle un golpe en la nuca al esquivarla. Alaniz se movió antes de que pudiera darle, pero dejándole un leve corte en el cuello.

Es raro que alguien como tu se empeñe en ayudar a ciertas personas... – dijo incrédula – por que no vuelas y te escapas?

Por que quiero saber

No te incumbe...

Kidara no le respondió, extendió sus alas, tomo su báculo y se lanzo volando a ras del suelo contra Alaniz. Alaniz detuvo el golpe con sus puños. No alcanzo a ver el rostro de Kidara, pero con la intensidad del golpe, supo que su contrincante iba a intentar vencerlo como fuera.

no se por que lo hago, pero se que debo – le susurro Kidara antes de que Alaniz la rechazara hacia atrás.

Por que lo haces? Se supone que eres un asesino a sangre fría!

Te voy a sacar la información que necesite aunque te deba dejar agonizando, y tengo que entrar a tu mente – le amenazo sin elevar la voz. Levanto la mirada.

Lindo color... – le dijo Alaniz refiriéndose al color escarlata de los ojos de Kidara - hija de la luna; el viejo te lo enseñó? Josh? No es así? O Negram?

Deja en paz a ese hombre... – le aconsejo mordaz.

Por que debería? Esta muerto.

El me enseñó a que la gente como yo no debería existir

Entonces por que no haz acabado con tu vida?

Lo intente... pero... ahora debo estar viva; hasta cumplir todas mis promesas...

Alaniz no escucho lo ultimo, por que Kidara intento una vez mas dejarle inconsciente, cuando escapo, una capa de agua y arena se le lanzo encima, junto un el filo de la hoz que Kidara cargaba. Ahora Kidara si que intentaba cortarle algún miembro para poder inmovilizarle.

Ahora si le costaba defenderse; la manera de decidir como hacer las cosas de Kidara, que decidir, que hacer, era extraña, sin tomar en cuenta sus extrañas actitudes dependiendo del caso... como si estuviese preprogramado.

Cada golpe que le daba Kidara, era de distinta índole a los golpes de hace una hora. Tenían mas fuerza, aunque no la suficiente.

May se acercaba a la zona donde estaban Alaniz y Kidara. Le costaba ver, los lentes se le empañaban y la lluvia le golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte. Y le quedaban solo unos minutos. La cantidad de aura que emitían Alaniz y Kidara, las delataba fácilmente. Se apresuró.

Pronto las vio, le parecía espantoso como se veían ambas, y por como estaban luchando, lo mejor seria noquearlas a ambas; cosa que no le costaría mucho. Tomo dos tarjetas; tomo una de color esmeralda, y una de color amatista.

Salto de la criatura, y se dejo caer hacia abajo en caída libre. La criatura se volvió humo, y se disolvió.

Corrió hacia el lugar, y antes de Kidara o Alaniz se dieran cuenta, May ya les había dado diversos golpes a cada una haciéndolas caer. Ambas cayeron mirando impresionadas a May.

Ella era superior en muchos sentidos a Alaniz o Kidara. Acababa de demostrar que era mas veloz, mas fuerte físicamente y mas hábil.

Las cargo a ambas, en otra criatura, y les puso a cada una tarjeta. Y se dirigió hacia la laguna escrita. Confiaba en que la criatura llegaría lo bastante veloz para evitar el choque de las auras cuando chocaran...

El ataque de May había sido tan rápido, que ni Kidara ni Alaniz, se habían dado cuenta de nada, solo se habían quedado confusas. Y para cuando se dieran cuenta de que habían perdido el conocimiento, ya estarían bajo el efecto del Hatsu de May.

Kurama golpeaba con fuerza el agua para levantar una ola, con la intención de arrastrar a Gon y a Killua; quienes estaban bajo el agua. Pero ninguno salió, antes de que Albah o Kurama se dieran cuenta, Gon y Killua estaban detrás de ellos listos para hundirlos. Albah se dio la media vuelta, y barrio a ambos con el cabello de su arma. Para cuando esto ocurría, Kurama ya se había movilizado tras Gon y Killua, pero antes de propinarles el golpe que tenia previsto desaparecieron en el aire, dejando paso a Zera, quien al parecer también había tenido intenciones de atacar a Killua y a Gon. Kurama estuvo a punto de darle. Zera no hizo ningún reclamo. Albah empezó a reírse, muy contenta, y Kurama se limito a sonreír. Los tres habían caído en la trampa de Gon y Killua.

son buenos, muy buenos – comento Albah.

Si, pero aun no es lo suficiente – le replico Kurama.

Es interesante – susurro Zera, y nada mas se dijo.

Hiei apareció por espaldas de Albah.

veo que los tres cayeron en un trampa de niños. – les dijo.

No hace falta que lo digas Hiei – le pidió Kurama.

Al demonio, voy a cazar a esos chicos... no me importa cuando, pero los voy a cazar – dijo con alegría Albah.

Eso lo hacen por que no pueden atacar – corrigió Zera.

Hoy estas muy comunicativa Zera – comento Kurama.

Por que nunca me habían humillado tanto – respondió. Y desapareció en la lluvia seguida de malas ganas por Hiei.

No nos quedemos aquí! – le indico Albah.

Si... – dijo Kurama sin muchos ánimos.

Gon y Killua estaban muy abajo, pero aun así habían escuchado lo que habían dicho los 4 de arriba. Avanzaron un poco mas adelante hasta que se les acabo el aire. Al subir se enc0ontraron con la criatura mas extraña que hubieran visto en sus vidas; era como un dinosaurio desteñido hasta llegar a ser blanco, y tenia unas alas rugosas y esqueléticas.

que clase de bestia es esta? – pregunto Killua en vos alta, desconcertado – un dinosaurio albino?

Tu serás el albino – contesto una vos indignada, pero a la vez muy aliviada – ustedes son Gon y Killua, no?

Si! Y quien es usted? – contesto enérgico Gon.

Me llamo May, May Hichihara – le indico con orgullo.

que nombre mas raro... - comento Killua mirando hacia un lado. A diferencia de Gon, ya estaba sobre el agua. – en fin – dijo con molestia – nos encontraste muy fácilmente.

Veo que no aprenden, que una presencia este, y que de repente desaparezca, y vuelva a aparecer nuevamente es anormal – le indico.

Killua se dio cuenta que había vuelto a cometer el mismo error que había pasado en el coliseo del cielo al ir a ver a Castro. No le dijo nada a Gon.

Aun así, Gon se dio cuenta, pero la curiosidad de saber, que hacia esa mujer allí era mas grande que saber que le molestaba a Killua en esos momentos.

Señora, que hace aquí? – pregunto, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de May entre la lluvia.

Soy señorita... tan vieja me veo? – pregunto con un ligero tick en el ojo derecho, mientras se le caían los lentes.

La verdad... si – le contesto Gon. Y le sonrió ampliamente – pero que haces aquí? – dijo cambiando el tono respetuoso a informal.

Primero sale del agua, móntate en mi... – miro un instante al dinosaurio con alas... – móntate en esta cosa... – sin saber como llamar a la criatura, aun.

Estamos en medio de un entrenamiento especial, es tan urgente Sra. Hichihara? – el dinosaurio batió las alas, y rozo por arriba a Killua, cortándole algo el cabello.

Dime May, tengo 28 años, así que no molestes niño, no estoy vieja...

Killua, yo me iré... – le indico Gon subiendo.

Pero! – intento decir Killua.

Algo extraño pasa Killua! Ya que estábamos luchando no lo note bien, pero esta tormenta es peor a todas las que he conocido! Incluso la lagartija flotadora se mueve por el viento! – le explico.

A mi no me interesa, Gon

Tu no sabes que vencí de una vez a Kidara y a Alaniz, si te resistes te dejare inconsciente – le advirtió con malicia.

Inténtalo! – le reto.

Bien – dijo May con una amplia sonrisa.

Killua yacía en el lomo de la lagartija voladora a medio caerse, Gon lo sujetaba a penas, pues también debía lidiar con el viento. May le había dado innumerables golpes en un par de segundos, tenia la nariz sangrando, y la cara llenas de moretones... había quedado claro que May era mucho mas fuerte.

donde crees que estén los otros Gon? – consulto may mas seria.

Estarán aquí en unos momentos, déjame traerlos aquí!

Antes, el siempre molesta así? – preguntó apuntando a Killua.

Pues, la verdad si, a toda persona que sea mayor que el...

Ya veo... haz lo que tengas que hacer para que vengan – le Togo.

May Inmediatamente de debió arreglar los lentes para que no cayeran, a causa de la onda expansiva del Ren de Gon. Para ella era increíble que un chico tuviera un Ren así, pues estaba acostumbrada a la escoria de algunos pupilos...

Pronto sintió varias presencias acercarse, a gran velocidad pero sigilosamente. A simple vista el acto de Gon, parecía una especie de trampa...

tendrás que luchar con ellos, yo te ayudare – le advirtió May

podrías dejarlos inconscientes a todos? – pregunto Gon algo asustado, ya que la fuerza de May era monstruosa.

Kurama, y Zera son racionales, Hiei sabe que no podrá ganarme fácilmente, y Albah; pues ella será la única a la que tendré que noquear – dictamino. – no te preocupes.

Pero aun no entiendo que pasa – comento Gon urgido.

Esta tormenta no es normal, aquí en esta isla, todo el clima es moderado, esta tormenta esta producida por nen, y no sabemos de que forma lo hacen. Pero nosotros también tenemos una persona capaz de cambiar el clima usando el nen. El único problema es que cuando usa su habilidad, toda las personas que estén fuera de una rango de un kilómetro y medio de el, se les anula es aura si la están utilizando. – Gon iba a decir algo, pero may atajo lo que quería decir. – no es fácil recuperarse de que te anulen el aura, Gon debo sacarlos a todos de aquí, o dejarlos inconscientes para que no usen sus auras, pero el problema aquí son, Hiei y Kurama, no pueden estar sin tener sus auras activas, por eso, debemos salir rápido... – vio varias sombras acercarse – ya vienen...

Gon salto, y se enfrento a la primera persona que se encontró, Zera. Mala ideal; estuvo a punto de recibir un liquido amarillo en la cara. Por detrás le ataco Albah al escapar del liquido. Gon se dejo caer en el agua para evitar el golpe, Albah casi le corta el brazo a Zera. Antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a hacer un movimiento, May las había inmovilizado. A Albah le arrebato la lanza, y le golpeo detrás de las rodillas, cuando cayo, la levanto y la lanzo hacia la lagartija voladora, no sin antes pegarle una tarjeta verde limón en la espalda, con este hecho, Albah puso los ojos en blanco, y cayo hacia delante, como muerta; cosa que a nadie le importo. Zera se quito inmediatamente del camino. Por debajo del agua, Gon se encontró con un dragón de flamas negras, que partía del brazo tatuado de llamas lilas oscuro, Gon debió salir del agua para no ser calcinado por el dragón, arriba se encontró con Kurama, quien antes de amárralo con su látigo, May le paso las piernas por los tobillos, haciendo que cayese al piso. Gon impresionado, vio a May zambullirse, y salir rápidamente, donde al instante siguiente, apareció Hiei herido de un brazo.

sean sensatos y déjense por hoy de pelear! No ven como llueve! Ustedes saben que es anormal! – les grito enojada. – que tienen todos ustedes en la cabeza?

Estos chicos nos ridiculizaron, que querías que hiciéramos? – le respondió Zera.

Kay va a regularizar el clima, debemos irnos de aquí! - dijo casi histérica. – no pensé que fueran tan tontos, para que yo tuviera que luchar con ustedes. MONTEN!

May, que es eso? – pregunto Kurama apuntando a la lagartija.

Una lagartija con alas – respondió Gon.

Digámosle así, pero súbanse! En especial tu y Hiei – le apunto May.

Con la histeria de May nadie dijo nada, y montaron, muy "dóciles", bueno, la mayoría tanto Zera como Hiei se negaron rotundamente. Kurama no se hizo problema, y simplemente monto, viéndolo como un método mas fácil para irse de allí.

es vergonzoso... – se negó nuevamente Zera.

En especial si tenesmo que subir en una lagartija creada patéticamente – lanzo Hiei. Kurama inmediatamente miro a May sonriéndole apenas... estaba enojada...

15 segundos después, Zera estaba amarrada, y le habían quitado todos los artículos que le servirían para escaparse, a decir verdad suficientes frascos con cosas para llenar un repisa, 5 dagas, y dos espadas, que en la empuñadura tenían espacio para introducir algún liquido o polvo.

Por su parte, Hiei parecía una especie de gusano gigante a causa de las cuerdas.

deberían tomar en cuenta de que estoy pegada a la realidad, y que no tengo gran imaginación – dijo may sacudiéndose las manos. Tanto Gon como Kurama se habían mantenido callados, sin decir nada, no tenían mucho que hacer contra la voluntad y fuerza brutal de May. – nos vamos? – pregunto a Gon y Kurama que permanecían un poco apartados, aun estando en el lomo de la lagartija voladora.

Si May...

Como te volviste tan fuerte, May? – pregunto Gon con los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de la lluvia y el viento.

Es extraño que lo preguntes, a pesar de verme enojada – le contesto sonriente, demasiado sonriente. – tuve una muy buena maestra. – continuo con cierta melancolía.

Gon iba a decir mas, pero Kurama le tapo la boca. "cuando lleguemos al centro te lo explico". Gon asintió manteniéndose calladito.

Mientras estaba sentado, Gon, puedo observar como la tarjeta verde que May le había pegado a Albah, estaba empezando a deshacerse en vapor del mismo color de la tarjeta...

La criatura nen que cargaba a Alaniz y a Kidara se había desecho al llegar al bosque de arena. Alaniz tanto como Kidara habían extinguido sus auras, las tarjetas habían consumido esa aura, y entre mas consumían el aura que podían, mas se deshacían de su cuerpo físico, y se adentraban no solo en el cuerpo del cargador, sino que también en sus mentes, recuerdos, y lo mas importante; sus anhelos y sentimientos.

Poco a poco la expresión del rostro de Alaniz se volvió mas serena... su cabello se fue soltando, como si tuviera algo que lo fijara y lo mantuviese corto, pero pronto dejo caer un cabello liso de color negro azabache, largo, su rostro se suavizo, y la armadura que simulaba un cuerpo masculino cayo y desapareció como todo artilugio nen. Si Kidara la hubiese visto así en ese momento, o cualquier persona, la hubiesen reconocido como Alaniz Brances, y quien aparentaba, e incluso se abrían dado cuenta con mayor facilidad de su cercanía con Kris.

Por otra parte Kidara perdía sangre lentamente... no por las heridas infligidas por Alaniz, sino por heridas anteriores que solo había cerrado superficialmente y que no se habían cicatrizado del todo aun, pero se mantenían estables a causa del nen, en momento en que cayo inconsciente y le pegaron la tarjeta

Pero que veía a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados? Que veía?

"siempre que me necesites estaré aquí!"

sonó de diferentes formas en su cabeza...

Esa sensación que tenia; era una alegría grande, como si diera un gran regalo y la persona que lo recibiera estuviera muy feliz. Un gozo enorme.

Ya no se movía por voluntad, simplemente estaba dentro de un cuerpo que se movía, y le mandaba sentimientos, y visiones. Pero no odiaba saber de que se trataba, solo le daba una onda tristeza.

Kris?

Si, era Kris, la abrazaba con fuerza, y por un instante se sintió una con el. Había olvidado ese sentimiento, no por pena, si no por necesidad. Ya ni si quiera recordaba la razón; fuerza.

Pero para que era la fuerza, para quien era la fuerza? Sabia que no era para ella, si no para Kris, pero no, la necesidad de mas fuerza... cada día mas potente... ya había olvidado para quien era esa fuerza.

Kris solo fue un argumento -

Resonó una voz a su alrededor, mientras todo se volvía oscuro, y en una sola estela de luz aparecía en un jardín, el jardín que tenían sus padres. Si lo recordaba bien, nunca fue grande, muy modesto, nada flores exóticas, desde margaritas hasta rosas. Pero era agradable, el aroma de las rosas, un aroma fresco, no adormecedor... ya lo había olvidado.

por que lo olvidaste?-

Volvió a escuchar. Y sintió como la culpa brotaba desde un punto profundo de su pecho. Y por primera vez, empezó a llorar a llantos y lamentos.

Estaba sola, que mas daba?

no es desagradable?-

Y May le ofreció una flor. Una margarita.

si es desagradable. – respondió.

vez? Que tonta haz sido! – se burlo la voz de May.

Dejo de llorar. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

lo se

ya no tienes razón de luchar ahora que Kris no esta

si la tengo!

Estas? – May apareció en frente suyo, sosteniendo un cartel blanco, con grandes letras negras, en las que decía "YO, Y SOLO YO".

No son

May dio vuelta el cartel, y salían las palabras Kris, todas con minúscula, y pequeñitas, talladas con una gruesa línea roja en equis.

El jardín se nublo.

te darías cuenta de esto, solo si Kris fuera asesinado, y después entrarías en remordimiento, y ese remordimiento seria una excusa para seguir igual, Alaniz

no es verdad, todo lo he hecho por Kris.

Kris fue tu pase de entrada, y su supuesta razón de vivir, fue solo un argumento, desde el momento en que te convertiste en hunter, es así. "Soy Así por mi hermano!". Mentira! Tu no tienes otra razón que ser mas fuerte, y cumplir caprichos que no valen nada.

Es verdad!

Te quedaras aquí, hasta que entiendas de verdad.

No hay mentira en lo que digo!

Te convenciste de eso, para no caer en la culpa de las estupideces que hacías!

Alaniz estaba lista para responder, pero May desapareció, en vez de eso, en el jardín ya oscuro, apareció una televisión donde no salía nada, sin darse cuenta ya tenia el control en las manos. Y empezó a cambiar, hasta llegar al canal de cuatro letras llamado "Kris". En la programación decía "como me morí".

Alaniz pronto supo que iba a volverse loca si veía eso, pero no se podía mover. Y vio como ella misma mataba a su hermano. Y de alguna forma sabia que lo había hecho. Y se repitió, y se repitió...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito desgarrador rompió con el sonido de la lenta caída de las lagrimas de Alaniz.

ya lo entiendes? Sea quien sea que mate a Kris, será tu culpa. – le advirtió may volviendo a aparecer.

Y cual es tu idea? DEMONIOS!

Por que vives? Si no me lo dices, o si no lo descubres, yo me encargare de que tu hermano muera, el no tiene razón de existir aun, no tampoco la tendrá si su hermana no vuelve.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el piso se resquebrajo como vidrio... y cayo... hasta ya no saber nada... ni querer saberlo...

Sin saber cuando llegaría al fondo del abismo y morirse del golpe... espero...

En la enfermería, yacían Morvern y Noa como pacientes, pero también estaban varias personas al otro lado de los biombos, discutiendo a gritos.

La escena era; Noa y Morvern, dormidos, ambos en distintas camas, uno al lado del otro tras un par de biombos, delante de los biombos, Ross gritando a Reese y a Ishii.

no me mientan, algo hicieron los tres..- intento sonar mas amable.

Te dicen que no hicimos nada – digo sin tomar en cuenta la peligrosa expresión de Ross.

El chico no pudo salir sin permiso del Centro sin algún tipo de permiso! – chillo Ross.

Lo hizo con permiso... – susurro Ishii.

Y quien eres tu? – pregunto Ross mirando de reojo a Ishii que estaba parado detrás de Reese.

Pues...

Responde chico, no tengo todo el día! Eres insignificante en el caso, así que habla de una vez, para ver si eres de alguna mísera ayuda! – Ishii bajo la cabeza.

Yo.. – Ross le dio un manotazo.

Si no tienes nada que decir no me hagas perder el tiempo, cuando la suministrado de aura para el centro esta inutilizable, y cuando tenemos a un pupilo que se escapo! – Reese de paro – que? Vas a hablar o no?

Tu... TU ERES UNA ARPIA, SABES? TRATANDO A LA GENTE COMO OBJETOS, Y SIN TOMAR EN CUENTA EL PORQUE DE LAS COSAS! – exploto.

Reese... – susurro Ishii.

Ross tenia los ojos muy abiertos. Los cerro lentamente, y sonrió.

si soy una arpía, entonces por que no te haz librado aun de mi, si estas ya tan conciente de ello? Soy tu general, y aun estas bajo el mando de Haku, así que no me grites así, aun cuando yo sea una arpía.

No eres su general, no eres general de nadie, eres solo una decoradora, y una mujer vacía! – le respondió Ishii dando un paso adelante.

Bien... entonces... – Ross alargo su mano hacia delante.

La puerta de la enfermería dio un portazo.

No los ataques! – grito Yukina. La mitad de la sala se lleno de hielo. Se le notaba en el rostro que estaba a punto de llorar.

Que te pasa ahora? – dijo Ross con un tono dulce. Cerrando su puño. – deben ser un poco maltratados para que hablen.

Llego un llamado de las personas que están en el bosque de arena!

Y? Que dicen? – dijo sin mover su mano que estaba en frente del rostro de Reese.

Nos están atacando con esta tormenta, Ross – le indico Reese sin inmutarse.

Pamplinas, es normal que haya una tormenta – le replico.

Morvern descubrió quien lo hacia... si vas al limite de la barrera lo veras, esa mitad esta con un día soleado, Ross – volvió a decir diciendo lentamente "Ross".

Como sabes eso? – pregunto Yukina sin moverse de su lugar en la puerta.

Soy inteligente, no como esta general que tengo aquí... busca a cualquier otro general, Ross, todos los inteligentes se deben ya haber dado cuenta. – Ross hecho su brazo hacia atrás, tomo impulso, y le dio un puñetazo a Reese.

Soy inteligente, esta tormenta es algo que pasa de vez en cuando.. Yukina, no le digas a nadie mas, no vale la pena... – cuando Ross salió por la puerta dejando a Yukina dentro, se quedo allí afuera, como si hubiese visto algo terrible.

Yukina se acerco a la puerta, miro impresionada lo que ocurría; May venia con dos personas inconscientes en una bestia muy rara, y otras 4 personas concientes.

Keiko! Keiko! – grito Yukina. Una puerta en el fondo de la enfermería se abrió lentamente.

Que ocurre? – pregunto Keiko saliendo bastante alterada al ver la mitad de la enfermería congelada, a Reese en el piso con la boca sangrante, a Ishii con una expresión de furia, y a Yukina gritándole.

Prepara dos camillas – le indico.

Keiko se recupero rápido, preparo unas bandejas con instrumentos para curar, y dos camas listas.

que ocurrió? – pregunto Ross insensible.

Un entrenamiento especial – respondió rápido May cargando a Killua.

Con este clima? Quien fue la persona ridícula? – reitero.

No estabas diciendo que era normal? – lazo Reese.

No hagas comentarios estúpidos, el clima es horrible y anormal, yo nunca abría dicho eso en serio – dijo muy seria.

Como sea, muévete Ross , no tengo tiempo para numeritos – le indico May empujándola.

Que numeritos? Dime que ocurre en el bosque de arena – le ordeno.

El Ryodan se hará cargo, no te pongas exagerada...

Si claro, son solo unos ladrones... necesitan que los quien para poder hacer algo bien – May se dio vuelta, le piso el pie, Ross grito, y a continuación May le pego una tarjeta en la espalda. – me gusta cuando callas...

Por que no te escucho – completo Reese.

Que es lo que ocurrió? – pregunto Keiko.

No es nada grave – le indico Kurama – todos tenemos algunas heridas, pero estaremos bien... pero...

May, que ocurrirá con DarkMoon y Brances? – consulto Zera en un susurro.

Estarán bien, ninguna de las dos esta usando aura... – May se saco los lentes, y se sentó al lado de Morvern. – Kurama... estoy cansada, sabes? Podrías preguntarle a Morvern que ocurrió, o que vio?

Que te ocurre May? – le pregunto Gon.

No te preocupes, solo estoy cansada – sonrió. – Yukina, me prestas una cama? – pregunto con una expresión de cansancio.

Claro – le indico con gusto, antes de que alguien dijera algo, sintieron como la presencia de May en la habitación desaparecía, como cuando una fogata se extingue lentamente.

Ella realmente es fuerte – comento Gon cuando sintió que ella no le escucharía.

No es solo fuerte físicamente, mentalmente también lo es, a pesar de ser tan joven, ella sufrió mucho, mas que muchos aquí, pero aun así puede sonreír con naturalidad, y a evitado corroerse por el dolor... –le dijo Kurama.

Pero que le ocurrió? – pregunto Gon, pero todos callaron, inclusive Yukina y Keiko, quienes instalaban a Killua y a Albah en camillas.

Ella mato a su maestro – dictamino Zera. – yo te lo diré. Por que se que a los demás no les corresponde... – miro a los demás, y asintieron en silencio. Gon persiguió a Zera hasta fuera del Centro. La lluvia les golpeaba fuerte a ambos, golpeaba como piedras de poco porte. – lo que te diré que da a tu sensatez como interpretar, si pensar si fue o no culpa de la persona, o como ocurrió, con que propósitos, comprendes, chico?

Si.

sonríe! – indico una voz.

Y aunque lo intentara no le salía una sonrisa, ni si quiera podía esbozarla. Pero aun así el flash le dio en la cara.

No podía ver nada, solo veía luces, podía escuchar, pero no sentir.

por que no sonríes, chica? – pregunto de nuevo la voz. Pero de manera severa.

...por que no puedo – musito.

Por favor! No seas ridícula, es cosa de mover tus labios hacia arriba! No se por que el señor te trajo! Eres inútil, no puedes ni sonreír! – le reprocho.

Pero no respondió, lo que mas quería era cortarle la garganta a esta persona que le hablaba.

Hubo un nuevo Flash.

Le quitaban la venda de los ojos. Estaba en frente de un rió, ella lo conocía bien; como olvidar ese lugar donde descargaba su rabia? El lugar donde llego para refugiarse cuando le penaban.

Kidara! Kidara! – le llamaban.

Donde estas? – pregunto.

Aquí! Aquí!

Busco entre las ramas, con las manos de niña que tenia. Hasta que encontró a quien le llamaba de espaldas. Antes de poder tomarle el hombro, May le tomo por los brazos.

tan fácil te dejas llevar?

Era cierto, era una ilusión, no podía estar en Rucusa en esos momentos.

te dejaste llevar...

lo se

por que estas aquí?

Por que debo cumplir – contesto... por que contestaba a algo que May ya sabia? Se miro las manos, se miro unos instantes, era una niña, debía tenerlo en cuenta.

May desapareció, y de un instante a otro, todo lo cercano al rió estaba en llamas. Y las llamas la consumieron... con gran dolor.

Ya cuando todo estaba en cenizas... se lanzo en el piso, y se dispuso a llorar. Ya no era la niña, era la persona que era en la actualidad, consumida por las llamas. Y rápidamente y con alivio se sintió morir.

quieres despertarte! Incluso ya te vinieron a buscar! – le grito una voz fresca, y que según creía ella, conocía bien.

Que?

Que no tienes que irte a la estudiar? – le pregunto de nuevo.

Antes de poder reaccionar, una persona a la cual entre el ajetreo no pudo ver su rostro, la empezó a vestir. Le dio una maletilla, y le hecho hacia fuera de una puerta, y sin mas, se vio vestida con una minifalda, blusa, abrigo, y con una cola muy apretada en la cabeza. Afuera le esperaba alguien que nunca hubiese esperado en su vida; Chi. Vestida de la misma forma que ella.

nos vamos? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ah?

No alcanzaba a entender nada. Chi la empujo a un bus, y ambas se subieron, con un destino que ella desconocía. Chi le decía cosas que no comprendía, sobre exámenes, novios, citas, almuerzos, y otras cosas.

saldrás o no hoy con Kurapika como te lo pidió? – le pregunto casi a gritos – que te pasa hoy DarkMoon?

No le comprendo– musito, sin saber muy bien que decir.

A Kurapika? es solo callado... bueno, tu lo conoces.

Que era todo eso? Salir con ÉL? Por que estaba yendo a un instituto cuando ella era una Hunter? Que demonios era todo eso? Que había pasado con las marcas que ella tenia, que había pasado con todo lo que le había pasado?

así seria si fueras normal, no? Que te falta aquí? – pregunto May parada a su lado en el bus.

Todo

Bien – le sonrió con la mirada.

Sácame de aquí May, no me gusta como va a proseguir esto.

Dime que quieres mas bien

Simplemente sácame! No te lo quiero decir, por que lo sabes!

Bien... creo contigo no me ha funcionado...

Rápidamente pareciera que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza y todo cayese hacia abajo. Y solo ella y May se mantuviesen arriba, bien enganchadas al "piso".

que querías probar?

Tu reacción a un mundo donde no hay nadie, nadie como lo conoces. Pero no me ha funcionado. Sabes diferenciar bien los sueños de la realidad.

Por que ya no puedo soñar bien.

May no respondió, y su sonrisa permaneció congelada frente a Kidara.

"Aun no comprendes por que quieres proteger a Kris?"

se que debo, no puedo dejar que alguien como Alaniz lo use así, debo evitar que gente termine como yo, y como otras personas. Yo se que de debo, por que ese Señor me lo dijo, y tenia razón.

"pero hay algo mas por lo que estés aquí, no? No te dejare ir hasta saberlo"

no te lo quiero decir.

"te puedo ayudar a entender lo que sientes, lo que vivas. Te puedo ayudar a entender lo sentimientos que vendrán, y como reaccionar"

por que haces esto?

"para devolverte a ese Señor. Ya no puedo dejar que hagas las cosas sin saber por que, por que volverás a ser tu misma."

que es lo que me quitaste?

"te quite a ese Señor. Espero a que te molestes conmigo"

No, no me lo devuelvas. Por sentiré que lo que haga será forzadamente, yo quiero que las cosas que haga vengan de adentro, ya que por lo menos yo tenga una marca personal, por que no tengo una personalidad definida. Me gustaría ser alguien en la vida de los demás. Pero nunca lo puedo mirar de esa forma. Pero si todas esas personas, para las que soy alguien, y cuando ellas son alguien para mi, desaparecieren, o fuesen distintas. O este lugar fuese distinto, yo no tendría lugar ya, no soportaría que las cosas fueran distintas, seria renunciar a todo lo que he hecho, a todo lo que hemos luchado. No Crees?

"Ósea no quieres que te devuelva a tu Señor. No pensé que llegarías a rechazarlo...

Tu vives para ver como otros viven, y que al menos no terminen de una manera incorrecta. Y a su vez para que las personas que quieres, permanezcan vivas."

lo que menos quiero es cavar las tumbas de mi amigos. Eso es a lo que mas le temo. A eso viniste, no? Por eso me metiste aquí, para probar a que le temo, mas que a nada.

Sintió como las manos de May pasaban por su espalda y le abrazaban.

" Esa es tu rueda de ser, agradezco que seas tan sincera. Agradezco que rechaces ese recuerdo, por que el mantenerlo o como entregártelo me hacían sentirme culpable. Ojala que nunca olvides, ojala nunca."...

Sentía los ojos muy pesados, y le costo mucho poder abrirlos. Pero no se arrepintió de lo que vio. Vio a Alaniz parada frente a ella ayudándola a pararse, con una mirada muy distinta a la que conocía. Si quería saber mas, solo bastaba con tomar esa mano.

Le parecía extraña la apariencia de Alaniz, tan suave, tan fina, tan curva, tan femenina. Al igual que su triste mirada... noto un profundo miedo que habría brotado a causa de las pesadillas causadas por las tarjetas de May.

Ambas en vez de dirigirse al centro se quedaron sobre un árbol.

ya se que quieres preguntar.

No lo haré.

Puedo pedirte algo? Y te dejare en paz...

Si? – aceptaría cualquier cosa mientras no fuera una petición extraña.

Puedo abrazarte? Lamento descargarme en ti, pero Kris es lo único que me queda... bueno, de todas formas algún día debería haber se ido...

Solo si me dejas saber por mi cuenta las cosas; yo puedo indagar en la mente de las personas. Los pensamientos, pero no los recuerdos.

Es mas fácil que lo sepas así a que te lo diga. – Kidara cerro los ojos, Alaniz se abalanzo sobre ella, y lloro suavemente...

"_puede que los sentimientos de rabia opaquen tus emociones, o la tristeza lo que verdaderamente sientes, incluso pueden opacar tus acciones, y cambiar tu manera de ser. Y a pesar de ser la misma persona, cambias por dentro. Y dejas de ser la persona que conocía el mundo. Solo de la persona depende si el cambio es para bien o para mal. Puede que hiera a otras personas en un principio, pero si de verdad quieren entender el por que de la persona, ignoraran el dolor, y las indiferencias, y le abrirán el paso, para poder entenderle. Por eso se necesita el por que de "la rueda de ser" de las personas, para entender por que son así. Sin saber eso no somos personas calificadas para evaluar sus acciones, o sus pensamientos. Nos da a entender por que luchan algunas personas, o por que las cosas que ellos hacen a pesar de ser incorrectas, son justas. Por lo que es bueno o malo es distinto para cada persona..."_

No crees en esto? – pregunto Kein a Kurapika. Kurapika asintió.

Que querías hablar conmigo? – consultó.


	12. HxH 012 Charper

Relatar el Pasado X Atacantes Escondidos X Fin de la Tormenta 

La lluvia caía como mísiles, ya habían varios cuerpos en el piso, con arena pegada al cuerpo a causa del agua y la sangre. E incluso algunos cuerpos se movían incluso a pesar de estar inconscientes. Algunos caían aun cuando no los golpeaba alguien, si no que algo les golpeaba. Era bastante perturbador, parecía una danza de muertos.

Por otra parte, una enorme cantidad de personas, era arrasada por los integrantes del Ryodan.

que es todo esto? – pregunto Shalnark a Phinx.

Como quieres que sepa, no nos avisaron nada – le respondió Phinx dando varios golpes en una dirección logrando que varias personas en una sola fila cayeran muertas en el piso. En el otro extremo, Shizuku a la vez acababa con algunos y limpiaba los cuerpos.

Al menos mandaron algunas personas – dijo Shizuku como para calmar la ira de Phinx.

Sabia que algo así iba a ocurrir, después de todo estamos en una guerra de asesinos – indico Machi colgando a varias personas entre los árboles cercanos, mientras Feitan los trozaba.

Como sea... ya hacia falta algo de acción desde que llegamos aquí – indico Nobunaga.

Si lo dices... aunque últimamente haz estado muy callado Nobunaga – opino Shalnark.

No te interesa – dijo cortando a 5 a las vez.

Aunque aun no entiendo por que de repente vienen tantos – dijo Feitan.

Debe ser la tormenta – susurro Machi.

Es lo mas probable, pero da lo mismo – indico Phinx lanzando a varios; ya muertos, hacia Shizuku.

Tampoco entiendo por que mandan tantos inexpertos – susurro Shalnark.

Cierto... bueno, están esos dos que envió el Centro, ellos se harán cargo – dictamino Nobunaga.

Anna tenia cada vez mas personas inconscientes en su poder, pues Yoh no era capaz de matarles.

ya deberías aprender a matarlos – opino Anna indicándole a un grupo grande lanzarse en cima de otro grupo de personas concientes.

No creo que sea valido, para que puedan luchar otro día... – dijo golpeando en la nuca a uno con la empuñadura de la espada, y dándole una patada a otro.

Realmente eres bueno – musito Anna. Un instante después no tuvieron gente atacándoles. – terminaras muerto si sigues siendo tan amable! – le golpeo con un collar de cuencas azules. – bueno ya da lo mismo, hay que esperar a que pasen esas personas que tratan de entrar.

En la enfermería el ambiente era un tanto tensa, mientras Reese escuchaba lo que Morvern le tenia que decir, esperaban la llegada de otras dos personas que avisaban que llegarían en unos minutos.

no sabes en que estado están Gon? Las dos podrían estar lo bastante mal para no poder llegar... – musito Keiko preocupada.

Si eso ocurre, Kidara tiene dos personas mas para ayudarle – indico Gon con confianza.

Esas sombras... pero si ni siquiera la pueden tocar – replico Ishii suavemente.

Confiemos en que llegaran... – dijo Yukina.

Ellas... llegaran – dictamino Hiei, mientras se arreglaba unas vendas en su brazo derecho. Llenándolo de arneses, y apretando fuertemente. – no creo que esa chica sea tan débil.

Kidara y Alaniz estaban sentadas una frente a otra en los bordes del bosque de arena. Después de que Alaniz le ayudara a pararse, ambas cayeron nuevamente por el cansancio. Las tarjetas de May les habían dejado sin fuerzas; funcionaban consumiendo el aura del portador.

que tormenta... – musito Alaniz. – demonios! No me puedo mover.

Ya lo arreglaran... al otro lado de este bosque están peleándose – susurro Kidara con esfuerzo. – estando tan cerca del centro no podemos llegar, que patéticas.

Tu te estas desangrando – le indico Alaniz viendo un hilillo rojo deslizarse del cuerpo de Kidara a la arena.

Da lo mismo – le indico. – no pienso usar aura... me dijeron que Kay esta en el limite del domo, y va a usar su hatsu...

Así que por eso nos detuvieron... no me esperaba una acción tan eficiente de parte de Hichihara.

Ya da lo mismo, al menos nos dejo cerca del centro... supongo que fue a buscar a los otros.

Que otros?

Unas personas que estaban entrenando. – Kidara se agarro de una rama, y con bastante esfuerzo de paro. – te importa si te dejo aquí?

Para nada, prefiero quedarme aquí, a moverme.

Alaniz cerro los ojos, para descansar. Sintió como Kidara batía sus alas y movía un poco el aire.

Kidara se remonto en el aire trabajosamente hacia donde estaban luchando, vio varios cuerpos amontonados, que rápidamente desaparecían. Le costo mucho llegar al piso, el viento la azareaba. Al llegar, 6 personas la miraron, y después siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

que quieres chica? – le pregunto Phinx.

Terminen rápido, pronto otro hunter rechazara esta tormenta. – musito en voz alta, sin poder decirle con mas fluidez.

Ósea que dejemos de usar nen? – pregunto Shalnark.

Si – dijo con esfuerzo.

No se como llegaste aquí en estas condiciones – le indico Machi.

Oye! Tómanos en cuenta – le indico Nobunaga. Kidara estaba discando por su celular.

Esta Kein? ... no, no te puedo dejar esto a ti, dame con alguien – Kidara espero unos momentos – Kein, no es momento de decirme eso, hubo un ataque en la falla... si, ya terminaron, lo que quiero saber es si enviaste a alguien mas... ya veo... entonces no hay problema, ellos no usan nen exactamente – y corto.

Que ocurre? – pregunto Shalnark a Feitan, quien había conectado su celular al de Kidara para escuchar.

Alguien entro mientras acabábamos con la basura.

Ahora no hay tiempo de atraparlo, si llega a usar nen, dentro de unos minutos dejara se ser una amenaza – musito Machi.

Mejor dicho, todos dejaremos de ser algo, si seguimos usando aura, Shizuku deja esos cuerpos allí! – indico Phinx.

No podemos dejar estos cadáveres aquí... – dijo Nobunaga tomando algunos y amontonándolos.

Después se encargaran, yo no diré nada – dijo Kidara suave – ustedes serán inútiles si reciben el golpe de aura.

Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto loca. – dijo con alivio Phinx. – casi pienso que te estabas preocupando de la otra forma por nosotros.

Nunca – musito. – yo ya me voy... – aviso dándose la media vuelta.

Que te vaya bien! – le deseo Shizuku. Kidara simplemente levanto la mano, mientras materializaba el báculo.

la chica tiene talento – susurro Ivonne.

Si, ese lago artificial fue magnifico – agrego Kan.

Espero que Ingram se mantenga parejo con ese tipo... ShadowSong, un rato – deseo Ivonne con preocupación.

Si seguimos caminando nos van a captar – susurro Kan.

Lo se, lo se – dijo Ivonne con una sonrisa. – solo venimos a pescar un par de ellos, nada mas, después nos vamos, deacuerdo Kan?

Ambos siguieron caminando. Ivonne llevaba un paraguas negro, lleno de blondas del mismo color, e iba vestida con abrigo, tipo Mongomery. Su cabello castaño claro se confundía con el color tostado de la prenda. Kan por su parte, iba mojándose de manera directa, blusa, pantalones negros, zapatos de cuero, y una cadena colgando de un lado de su cadera.

Ivonne paso su mano por el magnifico cabello de Kan, de un color rojizo, no pelirrojo. Y le sonrió con la mirada. Kan miro sus ojos color turquesa, y le devolvió la mirada.

tu sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así, aun tenemos 15 minutos para cazar uno o dos – le dijo tapándolo con el paraguas.

No pudimos haber hecho esto mas adelante? Ya se que el clima era perfecto para que Ingram usara su técnica...

Estará bien – le aseguro Ivonne – saldremos pronto.

No quiero saber que pasara cuando nos descubran...

Eso no es tu problema, si no el mío... cuando volvamos te prometo que te ayudare con tu escultura de madera, pero acompáñame, ok? – le pidió.

Por que siempre que actúas como hermana mayor acepto!

Por que yo soy linda – Kan hizo un gesto negativo.

Caminaron bordeando el bosque, y pronto se detuvieron. Se sintieron golpeados por una fuerza mayor que la del viento. Las hojas de los árboles empezaron a caer de manera abruta, y de color café, no verde, como estaban en esos momentos. El poder las auras estaba cambiando un tanto ciertas cosas.

Yoh tomo a Anna de la mano antes de que cayera, Anna le tomo por el cuello... Yoh se puso azul, lo estaba ahorcando, sin poder soltarse vieron a lo lejos, como de un punto todo cambiaba de color y de "actitud".

nadie te pidió que me ayudaras – le advirtió Anna.

Yoh no pudo decir nada, le faltaba el aire. Pero tampoco dijo nada, por el presentimiento que tenia... en cuanto terminara el choque de la auras, sabia que debía irse al centro a vigilar. Alguien andaba por allí cerca... lo presentía.

Kurama tomo el libro de las manos de Kein, y lo hojeo un poco. Kurapika examinaba otro libro, y estaba Kein sentado tomaba té.

La sala de biblioteca del centro era espectacular, tenia una cúpula de vidrio con motivos de 5 ríos, cada con distintas riquezas a sus orillas. Los pilares estaban lustrados y barnizados de un color marrón profundo, dando un toque noble. Todos los detalles, como manillas, lo que correspondiera a madera de poca dimensión eran de color café un poco mas claro. Y todo lo que fuesen pequeños detalles, desde las empuñaduras de las sillas, las lámparas, los marcos de las ventanas, los marcos de las estarías, y las escaleras que estaban usando para llegar a las partes mas altas de la biblioteca eran de color plata opaca. El alto de la biblioteca era enorme, eran unos quince pisos hacia arriba.

es extraño que pidan usar la biblioteca – advirtió Kein.

Me surgió una duda en la tormenta – le dijo Kurapika.

Estoy buscando algunas cosas – respondió simplemente Kurama.

Y es extraño que en cuanto llegáramos nos estuvieras esperando ya con alguna clase de texto; la pregunta que quería hacerte te la haré cuando termine de buscar – le indico Kurapika.

Ya veo... bueno, llamare a Hyo, les aseguro que esta biblioteca es casi como su casa; solo utiliza la habitación para escribir.

No es necesario... ya encontré lo que buscaba – le advirtió Kurapika desde lo alto.

Ya veo... – susurro Kein al ver el titulo del libro...

La tierra se movió, y el coliseo de agito.

Zera tomo a Gon por el cuello, y después lo rodeo con sus brazos, presionándolo. Se lanzo a la pared, y se mantuvo pegada allí.

ni se te ocurra usar Gyou – lo amenazo Zera. – si lo usas tardaras meses en recobrar tu aura – le respondió al ver la cara de interrogativa de Gon.

Por un instante Gon, pensó que lo atacarían en cualquier momento, sentía una amenaza, tenía el presentimiento. Desvió la mirada al Coliseo por alguna razón, y vio como se veía borroso; aquella aura atropelladora los estaba anulando gradualmente.

Kris! – escucho la voz de Laine. – no lo hagas!

Vio a Laine agarrar a Kris por el brazo, pero el chico ya había materializado el espejo, que también se veía borroso. Y vio flotar a Kris hacia el techo del coliseo.

Gon se asusto mas por la seguridad de ambos, pues vio a Laine también usar aura; una llama dorada se formo en el hombro de Laine, poco a poco las lenguas se fuego se fueron separando hasta dejar aparecer un cachorro de zorro, de color dorado, con 2 extensas y largas colas. El zorro se colgó de la espalda de Laine, tapado por su cabello. Allí Gon se fijo que era la cola que había visto hace unos días. Y por alguna extraña fuerza proveniente del zorro Laine pudo saltar, se dirigía por el aire de manera liviana, acercándose a Kris.

Zera! No les pasara nada? – pregunto Gon preocupado acercándose a Laine y a Kris por debajo.

Si Kris logra lo que quiere hacer, no tendrá problemas – la dijo Zera siguiéndolo, su expresión no mostraba temor o preocupación, pero sus ojos tenia una expresión distinta; como si tuviera algún tipo de esperanza. Vio a Gon mirando preocupadísimo – si tu puedes hacer cosas imposibles, confía en lo que ellos hacen; y lo mas importante, no se lo digas a nadie. Si es algo que ellos quieren hacer déjalo así.

Pero... – Zera le miro enfadada.

Cuando termine esto te contare lo que tiene que ver con May. Vete a descascar, si pasa algo yo veré.

Samara se había sentado en el piso, y Ann no hallaba momento para irse. Sorento hacia ya bastante rato que se había largado. Pero Samara no cantaba, ni Ann estaba pendiente de las muñecas, ambas miraban al horizonte, veían como explotaba el aura de alguien. La lluvia ya no les llegaba directamente, si no que como roció que se les enterraba como finas agujas de manera horizontal. Ann solo quería irse para sentirse mas segura, el sentimiento que emanaban esas auras era terrible, uno era de profunda inseguridad, y la otra intenciones enormes de destrucción, juntas afectaban mucho el estado anímico de la gente.

Kidara trepo por los soportes inestables del coliseo, hasta el techo, dirigiéndose al centro del techo, donde había un vitral, mirando hacia abajo la biblioteca donde estaría Kein, viendo algún libro. Sin dudarlo se lanzo contra el vidrio, cayendo de lleno en el centro de la habitación, dejando entrar la lluvia. Levanto la mirada hacia Kein que la miraba impresionado. Le dolía aun el tobillo, ni siquiera se pudo levantar. Kein se acercó, tras el estaba Kurama, o por el otro extremo Kurapika, quien se acercaba.

Alrededor de Kidara, el vidrio, como si retrocediera en el tiempo, levito hasta el techo volviendo a su lugar. El vitral crujía, amenazando con caerse.

que te ocurrió? – pregunto Kurama alarmado.

No pregunten eso, y preocúpense por el oráculo! – les lanzo como pudo, la voz le salía cortada.

El oráculo? – pregunto Kurapika acercándose, intentando darle la mano para ayudarla a pararse. – sabemos que todo esto esta hecho por nen... pero...

Estas magnitudes pasan las esperadas – musito Kurama. El coliseo se había vuelto a estremecer.

Los demás estarán bien – susurro Kein desde la puerta a medio abrir. – yo soy el que fallo, la culpa es mía.

No seas imbecil – balbuceo Kidara intentando acercarse, sin poder avanzar mucho, sin apoyarse en el hombro de alguien no podía avanzar mucho ya, su tobillo estaba destrozado después de la subida, y la caída; pero no quería apoyarse en Kurapika, por el descubrimiento de hacia unas horas, no quería perder más sangre.

Imbecil? Si quieres me ayudas – dijo saliendo.

Ciertamente es un tonto, pero ninguno de nosotros puede entrar a donde el va, simplemente nos perderíamos, y no podríamos salir – informo Kurama.

Me da lo mismo.. va a perder su aura – dijo Kidara alejándose de la mano de Kurapika, y sentándose en el sillón mas cercano.

Pero que es lo que va a hacer? – pregunto Kurapika – aun no he ido a lo que ustedes llaman oráculo.

...es una sala repleta de aura, al entrar uno recibe información, como si fueran visiones; pero no son datos sobre el futuro ni nada, es un sala donde dan datos concretos, que no podrían cambiarse ni si quiera de manera circunstancial... – explico Kurama – yo nunca e estado allí, pero Kidara... tu estuviste, no?

No, nunca entre, pero se como funcionan ese tipo de cámaras, si las toca un aura poderosa se desequilibran, y se deshacen - susurro Kidara con los ojos cerrados – le nuca manera de protegerlo, es con un Ren que pueda cubrir la habitación del golpe de aura...

Entonces el va a hacer eso.. cuanto falta para la expansión total? – pregunto Kurapika.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos uno...

Rei entro apresurada a la enfermería; no se impresiono de ver personas allí. Se dirigió a Keiko.

los pupilos están asustados... no están preparados para un ataque de esta índole - dijo apenas, la voz se le ahogaba mientras intentaba tomar aire.

Yo no se que aremos... – Keiko miro Yukina, que estaba encogida, se abrazaba a si mismo, y lloraba.

Muchos se retiraran después de esto – susurro Hiei.

Si uno entraba a una cabaña, era un acto de lo peor, si eran mujeres las que estaban dentro, se encogían en sus camas, y lloraban, asustadas. Algunas quizás soportaban mucho mas, pero en sus rostros se notaba le presión, y los hombres se "retraían", algunos lloraban en silencio, otros se mantenían en silencio soportando. Sentían como su los sentimientos fueran como un mazo que les caía encima, y se cargaba mas y mas.

Laine sostenía a Kris, el chico estaba abrazado a su espejo, que se resquebrajaba, miraba con sus ojos verdes al horizonte, donde se veía como cambiaba la dirección de las cosas a causa del choque, Laine intentaba que Kris no notara el terror que tenia. Su bestia nen se mantenía solo para mantener un poco mas tranquilo a Kris, pero sentía como el suelo se sacudía a sus pies... de alguna forma mágica no se rompía, y caía; eso era lo que lograba Kris, anulaba el aura que llegaba...

Reese sintió como Ishii le tiraba la manga, y se dio la vuelta, le vio el rostro, Ishii estaba asustado.

que ocurre? Pronto pasara – dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara, todos estaban callados por que les afectaba el aura a todos. – por lo que me dijo Morvern, esto ya terminara, hay mucha gente cuidando de que no entren intrusos

Lo se... pero Sefora... no ha vuelto – balbuceo.

Era cierto! Sefora no había vuelto! Si no conociera a Sefora no le preocuparía, pero sabiendo como es ella, te empieza preocupar que no vuelva, o no te avise cuando algo pasa. Siempre la diferenciaban de las otras chicas por ser una terca, por hacer lo que quería, pero siempre que tuviera una oportunidad clara de poder hacerlo. Y si podía avisaba. Si salía y no lograba lo que buscaba volvía, y se disculpaba.

es cierto.. Sefora es una chica, lo había olvidado... – susurro Reese – no te preocupes Ishii, iré a buscarla..

Antes de que Ishii le dijera algo, se fue corriendo. Noto inmediatamente el cambio de la lluvia en su forma de caer. Sefora podía estar por allí tirada, llorando... era cierto; las mujeres eran mas delicadas.

Entro corriendo por el pasillo de la primera puerta que encontró, el caso era que no había ni un alma caminando por los pasillos, ni si quiera una mayordomo, nada... si quiera una presencia... subió las escaleras que daban a los distintos pisos donde alojaban a los generales, intento abrir algunas puertas, pero todas estaban selladas. Siguió subiendo, hasta llegar a una piso que tenia un pasillo largo hacia dos direcciones, y una puerta a cada extremo. Fue a la de la derecha, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Siguió por el otro lado, la puerta estaba abierta, pero daba a otras varias puertas.. y varias estaban abiertas. Ni si quiera sabia como iba a salir de allí... bueno, ya había entrado; que se le podía hacer?

Busco primero por las primeras puertas, y busco algún signo de que alguien hubiese pasado por allí recientemente. Tres puertas mostraban eso... ahora, le hubiera encantado tener el olfato de un perro, para detectar el olor de Sefora, o un gran oído. Prefirió sentir su presencia; que era algo peligroso, por que sin querer podría llegar a usar aura. Sintió varias presencias, una acercándose, otras no muy lejanas, que estaban en un solo lugar, y otra en otra dirección; esa debía ser Sefora... pero habían ahora dos presencias juntas; habrían encontrado a Sefora? Corrió por la puerta de su izquierda, temía que fuera algún general poco amable quien la hubiese encontrado. Corrió abriendo con fuerza cada puerta; cada vez estaba mas cerca, y las presencias no se movían. Al abrir la que creyó la ultima, golpeo a alguien con ella.

cuidado, Reese – le indico la persona.

Perdone! – exclamo antes de ver el rostro de la persona. – busco a una amiga; se que no debo estar aquí! – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Ya veo... aun así tendré que castigarte! Elija; la olla o los látigos - dijo el general.

Perdón? – pregunto Reese levantando la cabeza. Y Vio la cara sonriente de Kein. Quien tenia a Sefora a sus pies.

Caíste – le indico Kein – no tienes por que ser tan formal con cada general que golpeas por accidente.

Ya veo.. – dijo avergonzado – como esta?

No se, me la encontré encogida en el piso. – la tomo y se la paso a Reese – llévala a su habitación, no a la enfermería, solo necesita dormir... – Reese asintió con la cabeza – y Reese...

Si?

Nadie te prohíbe entrar aquí en busca de ayuda si la necesitas, y mas allá esta la biblioteca, no se quien te dijo que no se podía entrar a este piso... – dijo pensativo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Me lo dijeron Ross, y Haku – susurro siguiéndolo mientras Kein le abría la puerta.

Es mentira, puedes entrar a todas las habitaciones que estén abiertas del coliseo; Haku te lo dijo, para que lo vieras con Ross entrar a la habitación – le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Juntos? Comparten la habitación? – dijo un tanto impresionado.

Solo de vez en cuando, y de noche, a veces de día – Reese puso la cara pensativa.

Y para que? – dijo ignorante.

No lo se, me da lo mismo. - dijo sin hacerle mucho caso, y siguió bajando con el a un paso rápido las escaleras.

Yukina termino de atender a los que estaban algo heridos, Keiko se quedo escribiendo algunas fichas medicas. Y el resto poco a poco se fue retirando, partiendo por Ishii, después Kurama, seguido por otros, y al final Gon. Tras eso, la enfermería quedo vacía, y silenciosa, solo se escuchaba el rasgar del lápiz de Keiko en el papel.

Pareciera que la onda expansiva era cada vez mas débil, los sentimientos expresados eran cada vez mas débiles, y a las personas que se iban mejorando, miraban la lluvia con melancolía, después de haber llorado, o sentirse mal. Otros estaban melancólicos por otras cosas, pero en fin, poco a poco se fue calmando.

Para otras personas, era un pequeño alivio, Laine tenia menos carga que soportar al sostener a Kris, quien parecía herido de una manera terrible. Su espejo estaba roto, pero no lo había perdido... Laine se asusto en un principio al ver que el espejo se desvanecía, y Kris casi rendido, y al ver que a ella le pasaba algo similar, temió por caer mientas sostenía a Kris. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, par ano ver si caía, y para mantenerse serena.

por favor, hermana, no me decepciones ahora, en especial con Zera vigilándote! – escucho el grito de Ann.

Ann? Eres tu? Donde estabas? – pregunto lo mas alto que pudo.

Tratando de encontrar a Kay! El con una persona que esta al otro lado de la barrera, están luchando, por eso sientes esa extraña sensación – le indico acercándose. – si quieres dame a Kris, para que puedas bajar sin preocuparte por soltarlo.

Laine miro hacia abajo, y su hermana estaba en el techo del coliseo parada, miro mas a lo lejos, y vio a Zera al otro extremo del techo. Ann estaba justo bajo ella, Ann salto suavemente, como si flotase, en el instante que estuvo al lado de Laine, agarro a Kris mientras caía. Laine se dejo caer suavemente, mientras su zorro acolchaba su caída, y se dedicaba a desaparecer en una llama dorada.

son unos tontos, ambos – musito Ann dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Laine – unos tontos muy valientes; pudiendo perder sus auras, se arriesgaron a ayudar al Coliseo a mantenerse en pie. – dijo sentándose al lado de su hermana. – ya que mas da? Estamos empapadas! – exclamo al ver que ambas se habían sentado en un charco. Laine se las arreglo para que Kris quedara sobre ellas, y no sobre el piso.

Mejor nos vamos, o se va a enfermar – dijo Laine, viendo que era inútil, y un tanto ridículo.

Ann no dijo nada, tomo a Kris, y se lanzo hacia abajo con su técnica tan especial para saltar. Laine la siguió, pro sin caer directo, si no que apoyándose de pilar en pilar, de nivel en nivel. La siguió lo mas rápido que pudo a la cabaña; mas contenta que nunca.

Zera se limito a bajar, y dirigirse al piso donde se suponía que estaría Gon, para poder contarle lo respectivo a May, antes de que el chico se lo preguntara a otra persona. Pero mientras bajaba se encontró con Samara, quien estaba seguida de Sorento.

como esta la hermana de este hombre? – pregunto Samara con cara tristona.

Estará bien, solo tiene que dormirse un poco... – Zera intento irse, Sorento sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la enfermería. La lluvia ya no era lluvia, si no que roció que caía lentamente.

Pobres! – exclamo Samara dolida – Cherry estaba mojada! Swani se va a enfermar! Y Otora esta de mal humor! – dijo en un lamento. Mientras entraba al coliseo y se dirigía a su piso, seguida de Zera, quien aun no encontraba razón para compadecerla o pensar que no estaba medio corrida.

Anna seguía corriendo de un lado para otro seguida de Yoh, ellos debían encargarse de encontrar al intruso, pues si el Ryodan iba, era muy posible que alguien les viera; y eso era bastante contradictoria, pues eran ladrones y asesinos sueltos que andaban por ahí... para los pupilos era amenazante, y para otras personas, una molestia, para otros la razón de sus pesadillas, y sus venganzas.

Ivonne evadía a la astuta de Anna con gran ventaja, Kan la seguía sin decir una palabra, en esos instantes, era crucial estar en silencio, y alertas, por si Anna o Yoh se daban cuenta de que ellos estaban yendo paralelamente con ellos.

maldición – musito Anna con furia. – esa persona es buena, pero no lo suficiente... – dijo con malicia.

Me asustas cuando te pones así.. – susurro Yoh.

Vas a hacer lo que te digo.. o te las vas a ver – dijo encolerizada.

SII – exclamo con abundantes lagrimas. ToT

..."Este rezo es por mi padre, por mi madre, por mis hermanos, y por mi puebl9, quienes rezan junto a mi! - recito Anna con los ojos cerrados, y sosteniendo un rosario enorme de cuencas azules, al terminar abrió los ojos abruptamente – CASISSEA! Los invoco guerreros caídos de este campo! – exclamo. Por un instante todo estuvo en silencio.

Ivonne observaba curiosa, sin entender bien que hacia Anna... y dándose cuanta de que ella también podía usar nen, Ya no sentía las auras de Ingram y ShadowSong a lo lejos...

no se que quiere hacer esa chica... peor ya veremos, por que mientras tenga nen... no podrá detenerme – balbuceo casi a gritos mientras Kan le tapaba la boca, lo miro un ínstate y después de quedarse callada, empezó a reírse para si.

Veamos que hace la chica.. tu encárgate de ella, y yo del chico – le advirtió sacando una daga.

Que agresivo, quiero saber que va a hacer... por que corre un rumor – susurro escondiéndose en el follaje de un árbol bajo.

Un rumor?

Si, de que trajeron luchadores especiales, que hacen parte de una orden poco común entre los humanos que pueden ver cosas que otros no...

Nen?

No, dicen que es algo mas, y que por lo tanto las técnicas son muy distintas... – Ivonne cerro los ojos, mientras hacia memoria. - todo conocedor de nen no es una persona normal, pero ellos, se pueden considerar como una raza anexa de humanos... ella pertenece a la orden de los Shamanes dentro de lo que tenga que ver en esa raza... y otras personas tiene que ver con apariciones especiales, que no son nen.

Será bueno verlo.. – acepto Kan.

Tras de ellos había un cuerpo, el cuerpo de pronto se empezó a mover! Y no parecía muerto, solo herido...

ustedes! – bramo apuntándolos. Antes de que siguiera, Kan le corto el cuello.

Casi nos delata... – suspiro Ivonne aliviada. – demonios! – exclamo lanzando el cuerpo lejos con un golpe de aura. – se mueven aún después de haberse vuelto a morir! – dijo repugnada.

Ya están muertos, pero solo sus cuerpos... – dijo Kan viendo que parecían mas. – algo les devolvió la esencia!

Que esencia ni que nada! Eso lo hizo la chica! – exclamo de manera ahogada.

Anna escucho el movimiento de entre las hojas, agarro a Yoh por el cuello de la ropa, y lo lanzo hacia el follaje. Mientras ella se acercaba corriendo. Ivonne y Kan lo miraron un instante mientas el intentaba pararse, sin mas se echaron a correr...

ouch... – se quejo Yoh... – se me escaparon! – exclamo asustado...

se – fueron – por – allí – musito uno de los cuerpos apuntando por entre unos árboles.

Gracias! Cúbranme! – les pudio mientras corrió en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido Ivonne y Kan.

Anna apareció al instante, cuando ya no odia ver a Yoh entre los laberintos hechos por los gruesos troncos de los árboles.

bien – dijo sin moverse – que esperan? – los zombis se miraron – no llame sus _almas_ para que se quedaran allí parados, síganlos! – los cuerpos se apresuraron seguir la dirección en la que se había ido Yoh.

Anna siguió caminando el camino marcado...

Ivonne corrió hacia la ruptura de la carrera siguiendo a Kan como podía a causa del zetsu, le costaba un poco seguirlo...

Esa chica realmente es peligrosa! – exclamo Ivonne.

No lo seria si gritaras menos – le replico Kan de mas adelante.

Que querías que hiciera? Estaba impresionada.. pero tenemos datos de cómo protegen esta zona, y de unos de los guerreros especiales... – dijo sin ningún remordimiento – los Shamanes...

Como sea... Kouichi nos va a golpear...

Lo se, lo se... – Ivonne corrió la mirada – el chico nos viene siguiendo de cerca.. usa zetsu de manera apropiada...! – pasaron por un claro, que era una ubicación peligrosa...

Ustedes dos nos e vana burlar de mi cuando salgan de aquí – grito la voz de Anna pareciendo por delante de ambos. Yoh apareció por detrás junto a los zombis, que avanzaban como podían... Yoh no le encontraba la razón a que Anna llegara antes que el...

No pensábamos burlarnos, niña – dijo Ivonne sacando una pequeña daga. – te estaba albando por poder perseguirnos tan bien

De personas como tu no vale la pena recibir un elogio - Ivonne presiono la daga; y aunque fuera de metal se estaba abollando.

Que fría – susurró Kan.

Anna... no seas tan mala... – le pidió Yoh detrás.

Si ellos son los malos, a mi no me puedes decir mala por decir eso - le replico. – ahora, Yoh; véncelos.

Yo solo?

Ves a alguien mas aparte de esos zombis? – dijo apuntando a los zombis. Los zombis se dieron la media vuelta. Yoh dejo caer abundantes lagrimas de cocodrilo. Anna no cedió, siguió a puntando a Ivonne.

Él? – Kan sonrió, y saco unos nudillos metálicos de su bolsillo – aun que sea la mejor espada no podrá contra mí.

Tu chica, Anna? No? Te atreverías a luchar conmigo – la invito Ivonne.

Ya no llovía, pero se había formado poco a poco una niebla, no muy densa, pero lo suficientemente turbia para poder esconderse en ella.

no vale la pena – musito Anna.

Maldita niña! – Ivonne salto para caer sobre Anna, la iba a atravesar con su daga, pero desvaneció.

Soy una sacerdotisa, no me atraparás.

Y tu? Que harás? – pregunto Kan a Yoh.

Depende de lo que tu hagas – le indico Yoh.

Kan corrió hacia Yoh, quien se mantuvo sin desenfundar. Ni hacer algún movimiento. En el instante en que Kan preparaba su brazo para golpearlo, otra persona se lanzo contra él, y lo lanzo bastante lejos. Kan se detuvo usando sus pies y manos.

Ivonne dejo te tratar de atrapar a Anna, y presto atención al golpe que había recibido el chico. En el momento en que intentó acercarse a Kan, ya tenía el rosario de Anna rodeándole el cuello.

tu estas aquí conmigo, no molestes – le indico Anna presionando el rosario un poco más. – tú tampoco molestes, Alaniz!

Yoh se acercó a Alaniz, quien sostenía una especie de remo de madera.

perdona, no me pude resistir – se disculpo.

Kan se agachó, el golpe al parecer había sido muy potente.

Ivonne se dio la media vuelto, tomo a Anna por la muñecas y la lanzó...

Las cuencas del rosario le quemaron el cuello, pero era mejor eso a perder a Kan, o que les atrapasen. Tomó a Kan, y saltó sobre los árboles, Yoh saltó también para seguirle; seguido de cerca por Alaniz.

no tiene remedio.. se escapara.. – musito Anna mientras se retiraba - ..que vergüenza

Efectivamente, de alguna milagrosa forma, Ivonne había pasado junto a Kan por la ruptura, evadiendo de manera efectiva a los del Ryodan; para cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, ella ya había pasado.

son unos patéticos – decreto Anna a Yoh, y a los del Ryodan.

Por favor Anna – le replico Alaniz.

Que carácter... Dios.. – comento Shalnark.

Te compadezco.. – susurro Machi al pasar al lado de Yoh.

May despertó violentamente, se puso sus lentes sin decir nada, y salió corriendo de la enfermera. Ni Keiko ni Yukina dijeron nada, aunque Yukina se paro, como con la mímica de poder detenerla.

ya esta bien – le advirtió Keiko, sin mostrar alguna expresión de preocupación.

May corrió pesadamente hasta llegar a la estatua del ángel, sin que el ángel le preguntara bajo corriendo las escaleras, moviendo la roca que tapaba la escalera con su propia aura. Corrió sin detenerse un instante, incluso cuando llego a un gran portón de madera y metal, que volvió a mover usando su aura... no había tiempo. Al llegar a una puerta final se detuvo... en la puerta habían varias letras regadas, como si fuera letras pegadas de manera magnética a la puerta, tomo unas cuantas, y las puso alrededor de la cerradura, formando la palabra; Greed Maiden (doncella avariciosa, o doncella de la Avaricia.) Empujo la puerta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Kein! – grito, y tomo todo el aire que pudo – TONTO!

Knock, Knock.

"pase!"

Zera entro a la habitación silenciosamente, como si pudiese despertar a una persona dormida. No había nadie dormido, pero si alguien deprimido.

ósea que May mató a su maestro? – pregunto Gon sin mirar a Zera cuando esta entro. Zera asintió. – pero por que pasaría alfo así?

Por eso te dije que depende de ti que pensar – le advirtió. – esto te lo digo para que juzgues mal la manera de ser de May. – Gon se mantuvo en silencio, para que Zera hablara. – May fue dejada en casa de sus tíos por sus padres al ser niña, no fue por que no la quisieran, fue por que la querían; no podían mantenerla. May siempre vivió sabiendo que sus tíos no era sus padres. No se como se llego a sentir, ni como era, pero se que sabia eso; May quiso conocer a sus padres, y sus tíos le permitieron irse cuando tenia 11... ellos tampoco la podían mantener ya. Al partir ocurrieron varios eventos desafortunados para May, hasta el punto que no podía ya avanzar por miedo al mundo. Ahí es cuando entra su maestro, una persona rica, un cazador de dinero, que por una razón X, la acogió. Con unos meses may se dio cuenta rápidamente sobre lo que podía hacer el Nen. Y Prendió sola al principio, ya a los doce imitando a su maestro podía usar su aura usando su característica, materializaba cosas simples.

Pasando el tiempo, su maestro pronto se dio cuenta de que podía usar practicas básicas de la técnica. Allí es cuando, le enseña de manera formal a May las técnicas.

Naturalmente después la tomo para que le ayudara en los trabajos. Pero uno ocurrió mal, y May erró una técnica y descubrieron a su maestro; el maestro quedó herido tras la falla, al hallarle le mataron. El por que de la falla la desconozco, ni por que descubrieron al maestro, pero eso fue lo que me dijo ella...

Gon se mantuvo en silencio. La manera en que Zera decía las cosas, parecía no darle mucho interés, como si el recuerdo fuera un cuento que a nadie le interesaba mucho. Pero se quedo pensativo de todas, formas.. lo decía como si fuera un recuerdo muy lejano... Y como se llamaba el maestro? A donde intentaron introducirse para que una falla así dejara al descubierto a una persona?

Zera se paró, y se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

y como se llamaba el maestro de May? – pregunto finalmente.

Azuma Prism; mi padre – musito justo al cerrar la puerta.

Gon se quedó mirando en la dirección de la puerta, muy impresionado.

**º º**

Yoh, me haz decepcionado; tendremos que empezar con el entrenamiento de nuevo – Indico Anna. – y tú, anda detrás, caminas muy lento. – le indico a Alaniz, que se empeñaba en ir adelante, aunque cojeaba.

Anna, no puedes dejarlo por hoy? – pregunto Alaniz mientras quedaba junto a Anna, aunque esta seguía avanzando y Alaniz la seguía pesadamente – míralo – apunto a Yoh que iba seguido de los pocos zombis que quedaban, y quienes se iban retirando a medida que el bosque tenia menos densidad.

Que tenga una estela azul no quiere decir que no pueda entrenar – dijo después de haberlo mirado un instante.

Dios... aún no entiendo eso del Rey Shaman...

Eso es por que no debería interesarte, ni deberías ser curiosa

Siguiendo el camino sobre la arena llegaron al coliseo, donde Anna ordenó a Yoh que diera 20 vueltas al Centro por fuera, y otras cosillas más; nada de otro mundo.( ¬¬ U)

Alaniz se dirigió a la enfermería, donde le reprocharon su aspecto, y que ella dejara ver su forma verdadera de esa forma. Pero pronto se encargaron de atenderla.

Kurapika no pudo ayudar a Kidara a caminar a causa de que no podía tocarla si quiera, aún no entendía bien la razón. Con algo de ayuda de Kurama lograron llegar a la habitación. Tercamente, Kidara se resistió a que la llevaran a la enfermería, pero ni Kurama ni Kurapika le replicaron, ella les iba a dar mucha guerra, e iban a quedar peor las heridas.

bueno, hasta aquí te puedo ayudar – le dijo Kurama – que se mejore tu hermana – les deseo.

Idiota... – susurro Kidara.

Que simpática estás – musito Kurapika con sarcasmo, mientras le tiraba las sabanas. Cuan la habían llevado se empeño en tapar las heridas con las sabanas para que no las vieran. – de todas formas es tu culpa.

Mi culpa? – pregunto moviéndose de la cama hacia el otro lado – si, claro, me encanta que me persiga una mujer – le aviso de manera sarcástica,

Pues la otra vez te dejaste, que yo sepa – dijo envolviendo su mano con las sabanas – ya te voy a atrapar.. – musito mientras se amarraba bien la sabana e intentaba tomarla del brazo antes de que se lanzara de la cama hacia abajo. – no seas infantil, Kidara! – exclamó al ver que intentaba lanzarse por el balcón.

No crees que ya perdí demasiada sangre? – le preguntó. – déjame! Yo me puedo curar sola.

Puedes cerrar heridas superficiales, no curarlas – le aviso mientras la tomaba por el tobillo que estaba sano y la tiraba hacia la habitación, como si se tratase de un saco de papas. Kidara se sujetaba al piso con las uñas, pelando el piso y sacando la alfombra. – escuche cuando estudiaba, que esas cosas empiezan a sangrar cuando la persona es consideraba adulta, pero que solo le pasaba a las sacerdotisas para que no las tocaran los hombres. Lo tienes merecido – le indico tomándola por lo brazos, usando las sabanas como guantes, dejándola "suavemente" sobre la cama. Con una mano le sostuvo las manos a Kidara, y con la otra se dirigió a curarle el tobillo y otros cortes que tenia en las piernas. – usas ropa muy pequeña.

Ya déjame – le dijo poniéndole el otro pie en la cara. – eso de que sangraban no lo sabía... y por que lo tengo merecido?

Ya estará bien – susurro Kurapika tras suspirar – de verdad tu no entiendes... que te persiga una mujer es... – Kidara se paro y lo miro muy cerca, estaba molesta – ya entiendo... – dijo mientras le curaba los brazos.

Para mi no significa nada lo que haga, lo que me molesta es que me persiga – Kurapika volvió a suspirar.

No tiene remedio – susurro – de verdad que no entiende... - dijo decayéndose un poco.

..ya está bien? – pregunto Kidara mirándolo fijamente. – tengo sueño.

Si, ya estará bien... – le dijo – pero tu tobillo se demorara un poco más... descansa por hoy, duérmete si quieres, y estará perfecto. Yo me voy a cenar... quieres que te mande algo? – pregunto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

No, solo quiero dormir... – dijo reordenando las sabanas, y volviendo a poner en su lugar el cobertor – y, gracias – se tapo, y se dio la media vuelta.

Una vez afuera, Kurapika no se pudo resistir a reírse un poco, aunque ella siguiera creciendo, seguía siendo bastante terca e infantil cuando se le obligaba a algo. Y aún más, que no entendiera lo que Alaniz pensaba en verdad, y lo viera de otra forma, solo por que no lo entendía bien. Era algo extraño y a la vez interesante. Según una de las pocas cosas que podía llamar una marca personal de Kidara.

Leorio iba saliendo de su habitación, al salir y al ver a Kurapika se impresiono un poco.

que paso? – Kurapika se miró a si mismo, tenia el cabello bastante desordenado (algo poco común) y la ropa muy arrugada. – que demonios estuvieron haciendo los dos?

...no mal interpretes – le indico Kurapika arreglándose la ropa – por eso me mirabas así?

La verdad, si. – Leorio hizo un gesto de disculpa rápida, al ver que se iba enojando – vas a comer?

La verdad no, creo que tomare un poco de té... – susurro, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

..y como esta?

Quien?

Kidara – la dijo Leorio adelantándose un poco – que no se había ido con Alaniz, vi las ventanas de la habitación rotas... – dijo pensativo – este lugar es increíble, las cosas que se rompen se reparan por sí solas...

Ella esta bien, solo tiene que dormir...

Una cosa mas – advirtió Leorio poniéndose más serio – que fue esa aura que todos sentían?

Es un asunto que tiene que ver con el otro bando, pero ya esta solucionándose.

Ya veo... al parecer eran más inteligentes de lo que pensaban.

Naturalmente, nunca tienes que pensar de tu enemigo como lo hacen Ross y otros generales; son personas.

Si... creo que ese es el peor problema – Leorio suspiro – bueno, ya nos vemos. – y se fue corriendo por el umbral hacia los comedores.

**º º**

El calor era terrible, el piso se había incendiado sin llamas, y Kay ni siquiera le había podido ver el rostro a Ingram. Quien tampoco le pudo ver el rostro a Kay... durante todo el choque, ninguno pudo decir nada, ni hacer nada a parte de liberar la mayor cantidad de aura posible.

Kay empezó a cerrar los ojos... estaba agotado... se arrodillo lentamente, y se apoyo en el piso. Antes de dejarse caer, pues no tenía más remedio ni podía soportar más.. vió como al otro lado también tomaban a la persona que le había dado tanta guerra.

No esperaba que nadie le tomara... no creía que le atacaran... pero se podía quedar allí hasta que se despertase; tirado.

No podía dejar de pensar en la ironía, había salvador todos de que el viento de los llevara volando, que la lluvia los ahogase, que desapareciera el coliseo... bueno, no era su estilo ser el héroe.

Y ahora, no sabía si estaba soñando, o escuchaba unos pasos apresurados que avanzaban hacía él. Sí, ya debía de estar soñando...

Hasta que sintió una patada. Al principió se retorció, pero pronto se dio cuanta de que alguien intentaba darle palmaditas... de dio la media vuelta, sabiendo quien era.

Chi... – musito.

Hermano! – exclamo – pensé que eras más fuerte!

...yo también... – susurro. – ya se fueron?

Los que estaban al otro lado? – Kay asintió – si, se fueron cuando iba llegando.

Ya veo... bien, tendrás que llevarme al centro, hermana.

Si, si lo haré.. agradezco que eres delgado... me enoje cuando me dijeron que te habías ido; tienes familia, sabes? Tienes que avisar cuando vas a hacer algo peligroso.

No era tan peligroso.

Si, claro – dijo con ironía. Chi le ofreció su hombro. – y perdona la patada.

Si, sólo ayúdame – dijo apoyándose en su hermana, que era una cabeza más baja que él.

Kay, apestas... tienes que bañarte...

Si...

Chi le iba reclamando por tal y cual, cosa, de alguna forma estaba contento, así que se limitaba a decir sí, o no, dependiendo del caso. Pero por más inmadura que llegara a ser su hermana; no dejaba de ser su querida hermana...

**ª ª**

te vas a morir... – susurro May llorando, mientras cargaba a Kein.

No es para tanto.. vamos, de aquí a que llegue a luchar usando hatsu... piensa! Medio año! Incluso más! – le dijo lo más enérgico que pudo.

Mientras protegía el oráculo, había perdido el conocimiento, había recibido la onda expansiva de manera bastante directa, a no ser por la intervención de Kris. (aunque no lo sabía). Justo cuando cayó, May había entrado y lo había despertado. (con el grito de "Tonto").

al menos este día termino bien, sin muertes... – comento Kein al ver la luz de la salida.

Si claro, todos los que quedaban vivos ya no tienen alma – dijo May más tranquila.

Kay hizo un buen trabajo... supongo que StuyoChi lo fue a buscar...

StuyoChi?

Chi es un apoyo para StuyoChi, pero a mi me gusta el nombre completito... – dijo sonriendo.

No lo sabía... – dijo May sin mirarlo. – Vittani me mataría si te murieses..

Lo sé... supongo que ella te cuido esta vez... – el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. May lo cargaba con fuerza... así que soltó una mano para poder taparse la cara, y poder mirar el espacio rojizo que se había formado en el cielo a causa del atardecer. – eso es lindo.

Que raro que lo diga un hombre... no te habrá afectado mucho lo que te paso allí abajo? – pregunto May, fría. Kein no le podía ver los ojos, la luz se reflejaba en los lentes, y no le dejaba ver.

La verdad, quizás un poco... que agradable color, ojala se despeje lo suficiente para ver la puesta... – dijo mirando al horizonte.

Ya no queda mucha luz... te llevaré a tu habitación. – le advirtió May.

Ya te pareces Vittani...

Ya déjame en paz... tú sabes que siempre te estoy vigilando. Por más fuerte que seas no quiere decir que seas todo poderoso y que puedas resistir todo.

Me metí allí sabiendo que iba a tener una linda siesta cuando saliera. – le sonrió ampliamente, mientras entraban al coliseo.

Tonto – le indico May. Y le dio un pisotón antes de seguir.

Creo que mañana será un buen día - musito Kein con la voz ahogada.

**ª ª**

Ivonne iba de la mano de Kan, mientras Kan cargaba a Ingram; quien era casi el doble que el chico.

no te sientes abusado, no? – dijo mirando el terreno que tenía por delante; una pradera verde, con algunas colinas.

Para nada... es una vergüenza que me hayas tenido que rescatar. – dijo el chico sin mirar la sonrisa de Ivonne,

...todo esto será una gran batalla... cuando llegue – comento sin dejar de mirar a Kan.

Por eso vale la pena... de todas formas, el premio es lo más importante tras una competencia – susurro Kan acomodando a Ingram.

Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos? – dijo sin hacer mucho caso... cambiando drásticamente el tema.

No eres mi mama...

Aquí, si lo soy.

Bien, una taza no estaría mal...

Y la noche iluminada por la Vía Láctea modelaba sus mejores luceros... Mientras que la luna brillante y menguante iluminaba con su luz plateada la tierra...

Por que siempre de un día de tormenta hay un día soleado...


	13. HxH 013 Charper

**_Compañeros... _**

**_ X Precaución_**

Los cálculos indicaban el rendimiento ideal para los entrenamientos, y avances en técnicas. También indicaban el tiempo restante para el primer ataque; un mes.

Sí, había pasado el tiempo tras la tormenta que pudo haber acabado con el Centro. El tiempo había pasado, y los entrenamientos habían empezado en todos los niveles, desde los pupilos de niveles más bajos del coliseo; lo que no tenían general, los que tenían y entrenaban con sus respectivos generales, el grupo Elite que estaba preparando DarkMoon ( con algo de ayuda), y por ultimo algunos generales por cuenta propia. Sin contar la llegada de nuevos refuerzos, pedidos para la protección de la barrera Detro y refuerzo para los entrenamientos (barrera que divide la isla)... Entre ellos; Gen-Kay, Ren Tao, Horo-Horo, y Tama, a quien llamaban El duque de las Ilusiones.

_Nota del Autor: Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis súper explicaciones. Bueno, esta historia es un CrossOver como saben... pero de verdad que no se nota, no? Como saben me estoy esforzando mucho para que el nen se parezca mucho a otros poderes que aparecen en otras series, los he adaptado y los he convertido en Aura. Ahora, como ven traje a más "invitados Especiales" a la historia, para completar aún más el Staff de personajes, y hacer más completas algunas conversaciones, y escenas. Así que aquí tenemos bastante completo el Staff de Shaman King, y Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Hacía bastante que no ponía una nota... las otras eran aportes para recordar cosas... Confío en que no se pierdan en cuanto hablo de algunas técnicas nen... o si no me preguntan . _

_Ahora, El duque de las Ilusiones no es de ninguna serie, si no que lo invente, pensando en una persona experta en trucos... (me va a hacer pensar mucho como hacer los trucos, y como se escapa de los problemas... A muchas personas quizás les recuerde a Jing, el Rey de los bandidos, puede que sea similar, pero Tama no es un ladrón, conste. Aunque Jing tampoco es un ladrón común...) Fin N. Del A. _

Muchas personas, entendieron que no se enfrentaban a bestias que no tenía razonamiento, ni tampoco a personas tontas; si no que a un enemigo peligroso, y potencialmente poderoso.

Quizás el ataque había vuelto más concientes a muchas personas, y en otros casos aumentando el mal genio, y cinismo de otras... (a Ross). Haku seguía igual, sin hacer mucho, otra que criticar a otros generales, o irse a su habitación. La verdad era que nadie le importaba; un mes de entrenamientos no era nada, así todos lo que tenían pupilos iban a sacarles el jugo como fuera.

Desde Sorento, a Chi tenían pupilos, y los generales que no tenían y no quería tener alguno, entrenaban por su cuenta por los alrededores.

Quizás ese ambiente liviano que producían las fiestas se disipaba así tan fácil, por eso en un principio se pensó hacer otra antes del día del ataque... pero razonablemente no se hizo, por respeto a quienes estaban tensos, y a quienes querían entrenar hasta el final... pero la fiesta es otro tema.

Quizás los que entrenaban bajo la tutela de Kidara, quien seguía sus propias ideas, y sugerencias de unas cuantas personas más, no paraba nunca. Se podía decir que las comidas eran los momentos santos de descanso. Pero los 25 que quedaron después de la selección de Kidara no se quejaban, parecían pasarla bien, a pesar de lo estresante que era. Quizás cada uno pensaba que era un prueba que debían superar para ser más fuertes. Ahora, lo importante había sido como cada uno había pasado a ser un pupilo del tipo elite; luchando con su propia general.

En resumidas en ese examen, más de la mitad que había quedado había salido despedido por los aires, en manos de unos cuantos golpes. Para mala suerte de parte de ellos, el día en que Kidara tomo esa prueba estaba en especial mal humor; básicamente tenía una especie de resaca, desde el momento en que hacía unos días que Kurapika le había curado, se había mantenido dormitando; hasta que le despertaron Laine y Reese, ya hartos de esperar ( para que vean el entusiasmo que tenían). Esa mañana fue un día muy extraño, pues Kidara se acordaba de la mitad de las cosas a causa de la somnolencia, y el otro trozo que tenía en la cabeza eran en su mayoría de molestia. Y como Laine y Reese no sabían que Kidara dormía por periodos larguísimos, resultaron bastante asustados pues Kidara se levantaba y movía ignorando por completo a ambos, quienes por un momento pensaron que era un zombi o los estaba ignorando por flojera. El problema verdadero empezó cuando ambos empezaron a hablar con voz grande, y Kidara se irrito más. Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, ya los habían lanzado por el balcón hacia fuera. Para cuando habían caído, Kidara estaba abajo ya, lista y preparada y de muy mal humor, convocando a todos los que habían quedado diciéndoles que se defendieran como pudieran, que ya no tenían que esperar más, antes de que algunos se dieran cuenta, estaba en medio lanzándolos a golpes. En un principio quedaron 10, pero varios volvían indignados, para demostrar que así no les ganarían, pero los que tenían una habilidad menor eran lanzados de nuevo por los bruscos movimientos de Kidara, y muchos salían despedidos aunque el golpe no fuera directo. Ya cuando iban quedando unos 40, o 30, la cosa se puso peor, atacaba a una persona individualmente (empezando por Laine y después Reese), atacando de tal forma que otros no podían acercarse. Ya al final quedaban 32, y aunque quedaba menos de la mitad con la que había empezado, al menos estaban en pie...pero era cosa de usar un poco de Ren para derribarlos, finalmente Kidara se lanzo contra los que estaban eliminados, dejando solo a los que creyó aptos, después de eso se largo de nuevo, indicándoles que al siguiente de ese empezarían a entrenar, que dejaran de molestar, que con lo que ya había hecho era suficiente. A Nadie le pareció poco lo ocurrido por más veloz y breve que fuese, pues demostraba que estaban frente de una persona poderosa, quizás no tanto como otros generales, pero que al menos los iba a tomar en serio.

Mientras Kidara atacaba la enfermería se iba llenando poco a poco, y otros generales venían su desempeño, burlándose; ya que estaba luchando con los pupilos, quienes según muchos eran poca cosa. Otros miraban interesados, y algunos se reían.

Cuando empezaron los entrenamientos, no hacía más que largarse a alguna parte llana y grande, y Kidara los retaba, con el tiempo duraban más, por que empezaban a comprender en parte los patrones de ataque de Kidara, quizás no siempre eran iguales, pero tenían ciertas características, ella nunca atacaba por detrás directamente, para cuando la víctima se daba cuenta, tendía a ya estar en su frente, Era difícil saber con que les atacaría aunque casi nunca utilizaba las piernas, solo manos brazos, y diversas armas. Pero con el tiempo el patrón se fue perdiendo, pues ella les hacía las cosas más difíciles, y atacaba de cualquier forma, volviendo las posibilidades de adivinar que pasaba después más difíciles. En cualquier caso, Kidara empezaba a utilizar el método de luchas uno a uno, o dos a uno, aunque seguían siendo poco efectivas, no se podía negar que todos los chicos y chicas mejoraban considerablemente, les daba experiencia, y agilidad. Pero había un error en el sistema; era estresante, y no se podían trabajar capacidades especificas, y Hatsu menos, DarkMoon no les daba tiempo suficiente para utilizar alguna técnica avanzada. Tras eso fue cuando empezaron a entrar los consejos de Kurapika, Gen-Kay, y Bisuke. Con bastante ayuda, Kidara empezó a idear entrenamientos prácticos para aumentar resistencia, agilidad, destreza, e incluso problemas mentales. El avance era notorio, cada vez le podían seguir con menos esfuerzo el ritmo a Kidara en las luchas, y se cansaban menos.

En el caso de los entrenamientos de Gon y Killua las cosas eran cada vez más interesantes, las dificultades eran cada vez mayores, algunos generales (no por voluntad propia) como Shun, Rei, e incluso Kein ( quien no dio tregua, y a quien ni si quiera pudieron tocar) lucharon contra ellos, les dijeron que les faltaba, y sin faltar Bisuke quien les hacía entrenamientos específicos. Todo en los espacios creados por Hyo.

Ahora, Hyo no salía del a habitación y vivía el 80 del día a base de barritas energéticas, y unas pocas horas de sueño. Los textos aumentaban considerablemente, incluso los habían archivado en varios libros, unas 4 copias por libro. Nada fuera de este mundo. Quizás lo único que la desconectaba de estar pegada al teclado eran las conversaciones que tenía con Kein en la biblioteca un par de veces a las semana cuando se dedicaba a buscar datos para los siguientes escritos. Pero no parecía estresada, aunque a veces parecía zombi mientras escribía; tenía la mirada perdida en la apantalla, los ojos entreabiertos, y lo único que movía eran las manos, a veces los pies al ritmo de alguna canción, cuando se dedicaba a cambiar la lista de reproducción de música, o algún CD, y de vez en cuando para abrir las barritas energéticas. Pero aún así, parecía orgullosa de lo logrado.

Garnet, Sakura, Takashi, Chi y May se dedicaban a al investigación, y de ve sen cuando a entraban en pánico cuando descubrían un virus en el sistema, o notaban que intentaban entrar a la base de datos, y después echarle la culpa a alguien por lo ocurrido. El grupo ya había tenido que llegara usar dos procesadores por persona, y tomaban mucho café. xD La gran mayoría de los generales y pupilos, no sabían que demonios estaban haciendo o a que se dedicaban... pero todos comprendían que era duro; y que muchas cosas en el ataque que se acercaba dependerían de una buena información.

Noa cocinaba con su típico animo, su clara intención de servicio, y su sonrisa a la hora de comer, o cuando entregaba la comida a quienes estaban demasiados ocupados para ira buscarla.

Mench por su parte parecía atareada en la cocina, de vez en cuando tomaba sus cuchillos y se largaba en busca de alguna cosilla. Algo buscaba Mench, una receta especial, que ya casi no pasaba en la cocina ni dirigiendo otras cosas les coliseo, se dedicaba exclusivamente a buscar algo.

Sin contar otras cosas, como enredos de técnicas, de explosiones por todas partes, y que el Incompleto Ryodan se quejara, todo marchaba bastante bien, y que últimamente no hubiesen amenazas de atacar la falla del a barrera, quería decir que en el otro lado también se estaban preparando.

La antes, vacía y tranquila enfermería, ahora tenía bastante movimiento, entraba y salía entraba gente, (visitante frecuente era Kuwabara). También el estreno de Leorio en la enfermería. Quien siempre estaba trabajando con todo lo que podía dar, y con un enorme gusto, a pesar de ser un tanto irritable, pues algunos pacientes eran odiosos le hacia enojarse.

Hacía unos días antes de que empezara del todo el movimiento, el oráculo había sido abierto para las personas que habían llegado a la isla hacñia un periodo corto de tiempo. (no, no hubieron problemas con la estatuad el ángel).

Ahora un tema interesante; le momento más sagrado después de la comida; el poder irse a las suaves camas... y dormir. Pero el único problema era que no se podían concentrar al dormir, todos conversaban y hablaban. Incluso Kidara y Kurapika conversaban, aunque cada uno por su lado de un lado a otro del a habitación de espaldas, pero en fin, hablaban. Incluso Samara era más sociable, de vez en cuando aparecía en la cabaña de Ann, Laine y Ai, y se ponía hablar con ellas, sobre el día (aunque siempre decía que el ser humano era patético, y que tenían todos esa mala suerte, y que por eso no avanzaba lo deseado, por que (de nuevo) el ser humano era patético). Aunque resultar aun poco extraño y desalentador, les hacia recordar que eran personas, y que tenían vida social. A pesar de que Laine eral a que más hablaba y laso tras 3 personas daban pequeños aportes, se sentía bien, como en casa. Aunque al día siguiente tuviesen mucho sueño por hablar hasta muy tarde. Pero disfrutaban.

En las cabañas ocurrían cosas casos individuales, pero cada vez el ambiente era más cálido, no era tanta la competencia; ya no tenían que preocuparse de eso. Y ese era el mayor problema.

Era la segunda semana de Marzo, quedaban unas tres para el primer ataque. Y aunque fuera casi un mes pasaría volando.

Era un noche clara, la Luna estaba a la mitad, y en el cielo se veía perfectamente la Vía Láctea.

Era el fin de una dura jornada...

La gran mayoría se había tirado en la arena, ya exhaustos.

Todo a su alrededor tomaba un color plata, y la vegetación que estaba lo lejos se veía misteriosa. El viento soplaba vagamente con una brisa fresca, que aliviaba el ardor provocado cuando la sangre les iba rápido por todo el cuerpo ye l corazón les bombeaba una y otra vez la sangre caliente por todo el cuerpo. Respiraban con fuerza, abriendo la boca...

-no es... hermoso? – pregunto Laine mirando el cielo, mientras observaba a Ishii, a Séfora, y a Katt; una del as que había quedado. La verdad no sabia si Katt era tuerta o no, pues usaba un parche en el ojo derecho, y ya que era bastante tímida no se había dado el lujo de preguntarle. Katt tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, era corto, y lo usaba desordenado, tendiendo a dar más cabello al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Vestía siempre ropa ajustada de color negro, o algún otro tono sobrio, y usaba broches con los que sostenía una especie de capa de solía usar. A Laine le encantaba como le quedaba la capucha, pues usaba dos, unas obre el pecho, y otra en la cintura, siempre que la veía usaba botines. Y nunca le había visto sin sus capuchas de diversos colores que combinaba con la ropa, le encantaba como se veía la tela de la ropa de Katt; era muy elegante. Quizás eral a chica más tímida que conocía dentro del centro, era cosa de pedirle algo u ofrecerle algo y se contraía, era como si se volviera pequeñita, se ponía roja y preguntaba " como debo hacerlo?" en un susurro. Era un detalle bastante tierno, quizás por eso Alaniz la visitaba de vez en cuando... ¬¬ U, Katt tendía a estar con Ishii que tampoco era muy energético, sin o que era tranquilo, pero de todas formas un travieso como otros chicos. Simplemente que no lo aparentaba, lo que hablaba era justo, y dejaba bien claro lo que quería decir. Y una del as pocas cosas que sabia de Katt era que a ella le gustaba la voz de Ishii. Ishii tenía una voz suave, y de tono amable. No era como las del os otros chicos, pues era como en el caso de Reese, la estaba como hecha para que gritara, para que hiciese bromas, y hablara de vez en cuando en acentos extraños para imitara generales que no les agradaban.

-..lo es... – susurro Katt después de observar un rato.

-Ya se me había olvidado como era el cielo de tanto entrenar.. - observo Ishii.

-Si.. – dijo Séfora en un hilo de voz. – hasta DarkMoon esta cansada.

-No me extraña, yo no se como aguanta luchar contra nosotros 25 de esa forma; no da si quiera un chance, sólo logramos atacar sus armas, pero nunca tocarla – agrego Reese mientras se sentaba junto a Ishii. Kidara estaba sentaba a unos 10 metros del grupo de pupilos que estaba tirado. Había enterrado el báculo en la arena y se había sentado como los demás. – cuando se pone así, me gusta...

-Es extraño pensar que es mayor que nosotros por 2 o 4 años.. – susurro Séfora.

Tranquila parece más joven... – afirmo Ishii. Katt y Laine se rieron suavemente mientras Ann se acercaba seguida por Morvern.

Con la ropa que usa... no me extraña que piensen así – comentó Ann sentándose al lado de su hermana. – y si no fuera por esa túnica roja que usa, se le vería hasta el alma. Aparenta más de lo que es.

... siempre que no esta haciendo algo, la veo pensado... – agregó Séfora observando a Kidara, estaba de estaba de espaldas... pero sabía que ella tenía la mirada perdida en esos momentos.

Si... quizás piensa en el próximo entrenamiento – dijo Reese.

Vamos Reese! – le reclamó Laine – que poco tacto! Tu ya haz visto que no apoya tanto la idea tan militar que tiene otros generales...

Entonces debería dejarnos salir... – comentó Morvern.

No creo que se oponga – agregó Ann.

Kidara se había levantado. Mientras hacia desaparecer su báculo, caminaba hacia el centro del montón de personas tiradas y sentadas.

creo que es suficiente – musitó Kidara. Lo pupilos la miraron y se empezaron a parar, tomándolo como una orden. - ...creo que deben descansar... y después seguir... – musito nuevamente.

Los pupilos se quedaron un momento estáticos... no se la creían...

en serio? – preguntó Reese, lo único que pensaba era que Kidara le había leído la mente.

si... – susurró – mañana salgan... – dijo como si estuviese ebria.

Todos empezaron a relajarse inmediatamente, y a invitarse unos a otros.

pero! – les advirtió – después tienen que parecer pasado mañana a las 6 de la madrugada en la puerta de mi habitación.

si! - nadie le importaba la hora, la cosa era que salían...

Rápidamente se fueron largando para poder dormir, y salir lo más temprano posible al día siguiente.

Kidara se fue quedando sola. Hasta solo quedo Reese, y Ann junto a ella, y sin intenciones de irse inmediatamente.

si van preguntar por que los dejo salir – dijo antes de que Reese articulara una frase – es por que yo también necesito descansar. Supongo que nunca les dije que yo tiendo a no dormir por largos periodos – dijo incorporándose.

dormir por largos periodos? – repitió Reese – tienes insomnio o trabajas mucho?

No puedo descansar sino duerno, así que tengo pensado dormir todo el día de mañana. – les indico dirigiéndose al Centro.

Ya veo...

Deberías dormir todos los días un poco. O si no, no crecerás – le dijo Katt en un susurro.

Por que lo dices? – pregunto Kidara muy extrañada.

Por que Reese es mucho más alto que tú – Kidara miró a Reese, el era unos 20 centímetros más alto que ella. Kidara se agacho un poco para poder ver bien e Reese.

Que edad tienes? – preguntó, Reese miró hacía abajo y se puso rojo, y no dejaba de pensar "el escote! se le ve...".

Qui... quin... quince – dijo echándose a tras lo más que pudo.

Ya veo... – musito examinándolo bien. – estas súper desarrollado... mides un metro ochenta solo con 15...

Reese! – chilló Laine.

QUE? – pregunto dejando de mirar a Kidara hacia abajo. De pronto vio y Kurapica estaba detrás de Kidara.

Kidara... – susurró Kurapika.

Mm? – pregunto dándose la vuelta. Pero Kurapika la volvió a dar vuelta, le tomo tanto la túnica como la ropa que estaba bajo y se la tiro, levantando la tela.

Que intentas? Ya hablamos sobre lo de la ropa – dijo molesto.

Déjame, a mi me gusta así – dijo intentando soltarse, pero Kurapika tenia agarrad ala ropa con todo el puño.

Usa algo más normal

..entonces préstame ropa en tal caso!

Pervertido... - musito Laine.

Que? – pregunto Reese mirando aL aine que pasaba a su lado – AAAHHH! – grito, Laine le había pateado entre las piernas-

Creo que tendré que empezara cuidarme. – dijo dirigiéndose al Centro – me debes un helado Reese!

Pero... yo no hice nada! – exclamó extrañado. Laine se dio vuelta y le lanzo una piedra.

Hey! – grito Reese con la nariz sangrante, y la fue siguiendo como pudo.

...te dejare de molestar cuando uses salgo más normal.

Mañana voy a dormir, no molestes ahora.

Hablo de lo que uses después, no me digas que hacías eso a propósito.

Que cosa? – preguntó extrañada.

...lo olvide... no entiendes estas cosas – recordó. ¬¬ U

...bien, si no entiendo, quiere decir que es algo malo pero no lo se?

Si, por eso usa ropa... – la miro un instante, aun sosteniendo la tela – más amplia.

Si así me dejas de molestar, esta bien.

Kidara ya se iba, pero no avanzo nada, Kurapika no la había soltado, y la tela se le había subido hasta el cuello. Sin decir nada, pus olas manos sobre la tela, y esta cambió aun cuello cerrado; ya no sobraba tela, y Kurapika la dejo ir.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie les detuvo, nadie. Entre los 25 se juntaron, al amanecer, y se largaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Esperaban que los demás se sorprendieran al ver las camas rellenas de cojines en vez de cuerpos de personas.

Era bastante grato, iban en grupo y eso lo hacia mejor. Y tampoco les restringían como ir, que hacer. Se reían, y saltaban, alardeaban, bromeaban. Como si fuera personas normales, que no estaban destinas a matar, y luchar.

Kurapika los observaba desde el balcón, Kidara estaba ya casi dormida del todo.

-no crees que es mal oque hagas esto? – le pregunto a Kidara. – lo único que lograras es aumentar la relación como amigos que tienen, y en batalla...

-ninguno morirá. – susurro.

-Como lo sabes?

-Por que si no, yo miré también..

Kurapika se mantuvo callado, y se mantuvo observando las siluetas de los pupilos que de hacían cada vez mas pequeñas.

Al llegara la pequeña cuidad eran las 12, y entre todos se veían y notaban que se estaban secando, y que se les evaporaba el agua por la piel. A la primera fuente que encontraron se abalanzaron, al salir todos estaban repuestos, y como siempre ya que son solo chicos, alguno tuvo que pagar por que los demás no tenían (Ishii). A continuación se dispersaron por todas partes, la mayoría del as chicas por l oque eran las tiendas de ropa y accesorios. Algunas iban al casino. Los chicos era nen su mayoría unos vagos, pero disfrutaban de ir al casino, arrendar unas ala y ponerse a matar bicho sen algún juego Online.

A cierta hora todos se juntaron, e hicieron un juego de pulsos, para ver quien pagaría los almuerzos. Y aunque no lo crean de las 8 mujeres que habían en el grupo, solo una perdió (una chica llamada Anju), por lo demás, laso tras chicas prácticamente le rompían los brazos a los otros. Todos los perdedores a excepción de Ishii (quien el ganó a Anju) usaban de excusa que debían ser delicados con las mujeres. A fin de cuentas, todos quedaron bastante vacíos.

Ya al final del día todos se juntaron en el casino aprobar suerte.

Anju, Ann, Katt, Ishii, y Morvern parecían bendecidos, aunque no fueran grandes apostadores las mínimas sumas se convertían en grandes cantidades súbitamente.

Los de más tenia no suerte regular, o perdían mas del os que tenían en una sola vez. (menudo sistema).

Al final del a jornada, todos partieron, algunos rebosantes de cierta riqueza, yo tros simplemente contentos por el rato pasado. Antes de Salir las 8 chicas insistieron en que sacaran "Photo Stickers" con unas maquinas que habían. Entre varios empezaban a posar en la pequeña cabina, al cabo de un ahora, todos iban llenos de papelitos adhesivos, viéndose a ellos mismos posando.

_Nota del Autor: Photo Stickers, son populares en los países de Asia, y para suerte de Chile, hay una maquina en el Parque Arauco. Son cámaras, como las que salen de vez en cuando en Anime ( Kei de Love Hina, con su aficiona sacarse estas cositas y coleccionarlas), o en alguna otra serie. Son cámaras de fotos instantáneas que se pueden usar como Stickers. Son unas cosas bien curiosas, por que uno puede agregar frases, afectos, marcos, y "visual efects". 3_

-wow, parecen algún grupo de música chicos – dijo Laine mirando las fotos que Morvern miraba impresionado. Salían Reese, Ishii y Morvern los tres mirando de frente, habían puesto pocos efectos, y sus nombres en sus respectivos lugares.

-está de película – comento Reese orgulloso por el efecto logrado. Todos miraban las fotitos mientras iban en grupo caminando por el desierto dirigiéndose al Centro. Ya se podía ver la Luna.

-Pues miren esta de Katt – comentó Ann perpleja. Todos se fijaron, salía con los brazos un poco separados del cuerpos, y miraba hacia la cámara sonrojada.

-Sale muy linda! – exclamó Laine encantada.

-Le queda bien esa expresión – dijo Morvern sin hacerse problema.

-Y tu Reese vas a decir; OH! Que guapa – acertó Ishii.

-No, también iba a decir; "es mi tipo" – dijo sonriente. – no es como otras chicas que te patean en las partes nobles por cualquier cosa – dijo mirando a Laine.

- A si? – indico Laine acercándose peligrosamente a Reese.

-Espera...

-Tengo mis derechos a patearte cuándo le ves cosas a las generales que son 20 centímetros más bajas que tú.

-No fue a propósito! Lo prometo! – le replicó. Laine se fue más adelante para hablar con otras chicas, antes de terminar de escuchara Reese o decirle algo.

-Ella sabe que no fue con intención – le dijo Ann pasando as u lado. – de todas formas, tú no eres un pervertido como otros.

-Pero si ella me conoce de hace ya bastante tiempo – dijo Reese extrañado.

-No es por eso, es por como es DarkMoon, si le hablaras cosas sobre dramas sentimentales u otras cosas, ella no te va a entender.

-Como lo sabes?

-Por que no entendía bien que significaba que Alaniz la persiguiera, lo comprobamos cuando Alaniz iba a vera Katt y nos contaba algunas cosas. Si a Kidara le hablas de esos temas no te entenderá en un 100 - le indico Ann.

-Así que Laine cree que m estoy aprovechando...

-De todas formas... desde hace cuanto que te conoces con estas hermanas? – preguntó Ishii guardando en una bolsita un adocena de fotos.

-Llegue con ellas en el mismo barco; las conocí por que me tocó en la misma sección que ellas, y pasaban todo el día peleándose; yo quedé en medio y tenía que hablar por ellas. Y cuando llegamos a esta isla pasaba un mes y seguía así; se reconciliaban y se volvían a pelear. No es así? – preguntó a Ann.

-Sips... oigan, los veo más adelante... veamos si puedo conseguir más fotos... – y se adelantó.

-.me preocupan – susurro Reese.

-..deberías confiar en su amistad como hermanas – le advirtió Ishii. – cuando mi hermana estaba viva, yo me peleaba todo el tiempo, con ella, y no me gusto habernos peleado antes de que ella se fuera.

-Si, y como ya perdieron a sus padres, deben entender muy bien que sólo se tiene unas a otras... – Reese los miro intentando esbozar un sonrisa. – y con tu poyo, supongo – intento remendar.

-...antes de pelaban mucho, pero después de una convocación que se hizo hace bastante tiempo, cuando llego Noa, y otros generales, dejaron de pelearse, Ann ya no sea cercaba tanto a Laine, ya no se trataban como antes... estoy preocupado.

-No eres el único, no es así Morvern? – indico Ishii.

- Hace unas semanas vi a Laine llorando, le dije lo que le podía decir...

-...deberías confiar más en la relación que tienen como hermanas; si las conoces de hace tanto, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie si se pueden recuperar o no. - le dijo Ishii.

-Lo sé, pero Ann se ha vuelto muy fría, no se si es por todo lo que ha pasado, no lo se, pero temo que pase más adelante.

-...dejemos eso, en manos de las hermanas Eluria, y tuyas – le deseo Morvern dándole una palmada.

Reese sonrió, al menos le apoyaban. Pero aún así estaba preocupado.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, y ya escuchaba algunos gritos de Ross, sabía que Kidara no había dicho nada a los otros generales, era natural que Ross se pusiera tan histérica. Ya daba lo mismo, la acción ya estaba hecha, y de todas formas, a DarkMoon parecía darle lo mismo.

El tiempo pasaba, y las cosas eran cada vez más duras; los entrenamientos más seguidos, menos descansos, y más específicos. Con el tiempo Kidara había empezado diversos ejercicios para trabajar la agilidad, la resistencia, y otras características ( obviamente con ayuda de Bisuke, Kurapika y otras personas. No tenía mucha imaginación para los entrenamientos.); así que con el tiempo los que pertenecían a la Elite resaltaban notablemente...

-así no, Kan! – le grito Kouichi a Kan.

-lo sé! – grito parándose del piso.

-Entonces por que no puedes hacerlo? – le reclamo Kouichi revolviéndole la espada. – concéntrate! Eres uno de los pocos que faltan para terminar el entrenamiento! No estás retrasando Kan.

-No soy bueno con las armas – le replicó.

-Cuando no tengas esos nudillos, que harás? – le preguntó Kouichi. – si quieres luchar bajo mi tutela, aprende a usar la espada. – Kouichi se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su carpa.

-Lo sé! No soy tan bueno como los otros! – le dijo.

-Si sigues con esa idea, vete preparando para que te lance lejos de aquí. Y en el otro bando no creo que sea suave. He sentido los golpes de aura a pesar de lo lejos que están. – dijo dándose la media vuelta.

-Yo no soy como los otros...

-No digas tonterías a estas alturas, no te voy a dejar ira luchar si vas a ir en un nivel mediocre. Aprender esgrima es muy básico. – Kouichi cerró los ojos un instante, de pronto hizo un ademán de atacar a Kan. Cuando este recién empezaba a defenderse, ya había perdido la espadad nuevamente. - el arte de las espadas es como predecir el futuro, no puedes hacer un movimiento sin saber que va a hacer tu oponente. Esa capacidad es la que les he enseñado a todos.

-..si, lo sé... no tengo talento para eso... – musitó.

-Con esa mentalidad eres un inútil.

Kan se quedó allí.

Era tardísimo, y no había avanzado mucho. Él mejor que nadie sabía que era malísimo para usar armas que no fueran para cuerpo a cuerpo. Se quedo allí hasta que la gran mayoría de las luces se habían apagado.

El lugar donde habían acampado esa vez era muy bueno, tenían un río cerca, y la gran mayoría del piso estaba cubierto por hierba; eso era malo para los entrenamientos, por que se resbalaba.

Cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de lugar, por que según Ivonne iban a afectar mucho al medio ambiente. Y parte era divertido ver cada cierta cantidad de tiempo un lugar distinto.

Era bastante complicado dormir para él, pues cada cierto tiempo le cambiaban la "cama", y le costaba dormir. Pero era divertido, disfrutaba con sus compañeros. Aunque algunos lideres no les dejaban conversar mucho, tampoco los encargados de las carpas. Aún no entendía bien por que no dejaban que se hablaran mucho, quizás era para que se concentraran sólo en entrenar, o quizás otra cosa. Según el Líder Kenso ; quien no era mayor que el por unos pocos años decía que era para que no se desenfocaran.

Hacía ya varios días que estaban metidos en lo del esgrima, y Kan no había avanzado mucho de lo básico, de entre los peores, él era el mejor; no era algo de lo que debiera enorgullecerse. ¬¬ U Pero en otras cosas se había esforzado mucho, y había logrado hacer parte de la línea central.

Con el tiempo los entrenamientos prácticos habían sido un desastre, por el Kouichi, si, el mismo joven de confianza del General los estaba entrenando.

Y ahora no le iba a dejar entrar en batalla después de todo, sólo por no dominar la técnica.

Empezaba a hacer frío. Y estaba muy oscuro.

Ethel apareció por sus espaldas cargando una botella de agua, y un amanta.

- si te vas a quedar a fuera, al menos trata de no enfermarte.

Le indico volviéndose. Y la ultima luz de las tiendas se apagó.

En el otro lado de la isla la ultima luz también se había apagado, pero la curiosidad y el animo de algunos, no.

Corrieron sigilosos de un lado a otro, había poca luz lunar, pero de todas formas había que ser precavido. Cuando llegaron tras el edificio del comedor, respiraron.

Reese sacó un par de manzanas de las cajas para la comida del próximo día y la comió a grandes mordiscos. Morvern se sentó junto a otros en el piso.

Ann y Laine estaban usando las capuchas que usaron cuando fueron a encontrarse con Kidara y los otros, ambas de negro. Cada cual estaba como siempre; pacientes esperando a que algo pasara.

Una nube pasó y tapo la luna. En la oscuridad unas luces rojas bailaban de un lado a otro.

Una a una avanzaron por la oscuridad hasta perderse tras el comedor.

Nadie las vió.

Reese empujó la puerta del almacén, el sonido fue sordo, y todos entraron dentro.

- esta bien que hagamos esto? – preguntó Ann.

- estamos fuera del horario militar, no te preocupes – respondió Ishii ya que nadie más le respondía y llevaba media hora preguntando lo mismo.

- desde cuando piensas que lo que nos dijo DarkMoon al volver es verdad? – preguntó Morvern a Reese.

- desde que entre aquí dentro, por más que practicara mientras estuviese en la cuidad no mejoraba aun paso tan acelerado como el de aquí... quiero averiguar si tiene que ver con esto.

- con esto que? – preguntó Sui. Reese estuvo apunto de gritar si no fuera por que Laine le encarnaba un amanzana en la boca. – silencio. Esta noche hubo una reunión, así que estoy yo, Sui, para ayudarles.

- eso no va contra el protocolo? – preguntó de nuevo Ann.

- quieres callarte? – preguntó Laine metiéndole otra manzana en la boca a su hermana. – nos vas a ayudar?

- Kidara no es muy amiga del protocolo ni del as reglas, además pensaba lo mismo que tú, Reese.

- Y eso a que va? – preguntó Ai entrando por el portón.

- pensé que no venías – susurró Ishii a Ai.

- Tengo a esta niña detrás que quiere saber – le corrió aun lado y pareció Clef, sonriente.

- hi! – saludo. Llevaba un pijama negro con rosa, con un rosetón rojo en el cuello. Su cabello era negro. – y también me trajea unos amigos! – apuntó hacia la puerta, Killua y Gon estaban entrando, la verdad que el primero de muy malas ganas, y el segundo medio dormido, quizás ni si quiera sabía que estaba allí dentro.

- hola – saludo Reese. – veo que no pudieron contra ella.

- prefería estoa que Samara se despertara, o cualquier otra persona. – Killua aún parecía somnoliento, Clef se dio la media vuelta y se amarró as u brazo. – Rayos, por que no me deja en paz?

- hmmm... – Gon se desplomó hacía delante, cayendo sobre unas sandías.

- déjenlo ahí – indico Morvern – cierren la puerta, y déjenlo en un lugar menos visible – Ai tomó a Gon por una pierna ( Ai mide cerca de 1,80 mtrs.) y lo tiró sobre unos sacos de harina, poco le importo el resultado final de tener un Gon empolvado.

- con cuidado! – reclamó Laine de manera ahogada.

- al demonio – susurró Ai. – apresúrense.

- y que saben sobre el asunto? – preguntó Sui mientras entraban a ala cocina.

- ya que siempre me escapo a la cuidad, normalmente me castigan haciéndome lavar los platos, y noté que usan algo especial al lavar, cuando terminaba de lavar veía unos cristales en los platos, Noa siempre se llevaba los platos y los "secaba" en otra parte. Laine debería haberlos visto.

- la verdad no, fue solo una vez.

- normal, eres a la nunca que han castigado solo una vez; chica modelo – agregó Ishii.

- quieres callarte! – ordenó Morvern metiendo un alambre a la cerradura de una despensa interior de la cocina.

Al abrirlo se encontraron con muchos frascos de un polvo de color índigo, la mitad de la despensa estaba vacía. Las tablas tenía marcadas con una línea de tiempo cantidades del cristal por tiempo. Vieron la ultima fecha y coincidía con la del día anterior y del actual.

- wow – exclamó Clef arrastrando a Killua dentro.

- que demonios es eso? – preguntó Morvern.

- no sé, pero es lindo. – dijo Laine tomando un frasco.

- queda suficiente para las próximas tres semanas. – agregó Ann.

Durante un momento todo quedo oscuro. Una nube pasó sobre la luna.

- ... con que eso era – dijo una voz desde sus espaldas. Sui de desvaneció entre ellos.

- quien es? – preguntó Reese,

- ...ya me habían comentado lo relacionado con la comida, pero al parecer nunca pensaron que los pupilos lo descubrirían tan rápido – La luz volvió, Kurapika estaba en la entrada – me pareció extrañó que sólo No ase encargara de cocinar o Mench, o que los mayordomos sean manipulados por Nen, y todo tiene un razón; la comida tiene un droga para aumentar capacidades.

- Tú no eres un general? – preguntó Ann.

- lo soy , pero no me considero como un operante de tal labor.

- no harás nada? – preguntó Reese.

- Soy el hermano de Kidara; nada más – Killua miró a la ventana parqueado - ...en el momento en que Kidara entra a la cámara de discusiones su aura debe ser suprimida, y Sui no puede ser enviada de esa forma.

- ..nos vas a ayudar? – preguntó Laine.

- depende de lo que quieran hacer.

- ... si la comida afecta el avance del as capacidades, quiere decir que... – Killua se realizó.

- que es un avance especulatorio, que actúa solo dentro del efecto de la comida; es un efecto totalmente Virtual. – completó Ann.

- por eso los generales comen cosas distintas – agregó Clef.

- ...DarkMoon piensa que afectará los resultados en batalla? – preguntó Ishii.

- .supongamos que yo tengo una idea sobre mis capacidades que es errónea, y la batalla dura mucho, el efecto de los cristales se desvanece, eso quiere decir que yo estaba al 120 y se reduce al 90 y yo nunca me daré cuenta... y moriré – reflexionó Morvern.

- no sólo eso, estos cristales dejan residuos, y a los generales no les importo que en ustedes quedaran residuos mientras se volviesen más fuertes mientras fuesen útiles – Kurapika tomo el frasco que tenía Laine en las manos, y sacó un cristal. Cerró uno de sus puños sobre el cristal ye l otro también lo cerró. La reacción al Ren de Kurapika fue inmediato, todos usaron Gyou – que diferencia ven?

- la mano con el cristal... el color del aura es más fuerte – apreció Reese.

- estos cristales funcionan focalizando el aura y volviéndola a expandir, el aura produce resonancia con el cristal, y se amplifica. – Soltó el cristal y lo devolvió al frasco. Y les mostró su mano a la luz de la luna, notaron los reflejos de los restos del cristal – si quedan restos, la resonancia producir aun efectos sobre el aura resonando una y otra vez produce desgaste sobre los conductos del aura.

- ...y los generales no nos preguntaron nada? – Laine lanzó el frasco al piso. Una cola dorada se levantó tras ella.

- no lo hicieron por que muchos se retirarían, o tendrían miedo de lo que podría ocurrir con sus cuerpos – respondió Morvern.

- ... si he estado comiendo aquí por más de 6 meses que pasa? – preguntó Clef asustada a Killua; no sabía que responder.

- ... nunca nos equivocamos al pensar que éramos sólo herramientas – Reese se dio la media vuelta. Todos los que estaban cerca de él se echaron hacía atrás.

- ...si lo destruyes nos descubrirán – musitó Ann.

- prefiero eso a seguir comiendo esa m... – advirtió Ai.

- pero esa cosa no nos ayudo en nuestros deseos? – preguntó Laine una vez más.

- ellos manipularon nuestros deseos y sueños! No somos personas para ellos! – gritó, y el estante con los cristales, más pared y cajas con verduras salieron volando con el golpe de aura de Reese.

Clef soltó a Killua, miró un instante, sur ostro parecía a punto de llorar.

Killua se sintió bajo presión y asustado. Que clase de aura era esa?

- Reese! – gritó Laine acercándose a él. Reese levantó la mirada lentamente, su mirada no era la simpática y agradable mirada que siempre tenía, era totalmente distinta; como la de un demonio.

- Ishii! Agarrado bien! – gritó Morvern, él e Ishii se lanzaron sobre él, Laine se acercó casi llorando, inyectándole algo en el cuello, Ann hacía lo mismo pero en el brazo izquierdo. Ai también lo sostenía.

- vayan a sus habitaciones; son las 2 AM, a las 5 vayan al piso de DarkMoon. Y arreglaremos un par de cosas que yo y Kidara queremos saber. – dijo Kurapika prácticamente ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Entre todos, levantaron a Reese para que Morvern lo cargara. Y Sin decir nada salieron por el hoyo en la pared.

Killua se mantuvo en su lugar estático. Estaba congelado del a impresión.

- ...ellos deben estar acostumbrados a que algo así ocurra. – Gon pareció por la puerta que daba a la despensa.

- nunca pensé que un aura así pudiese existir – musito Killua.

- el aura cambia según el corazón de la persona... – susurró Kurapika.

- pero él...

- sí, es un vacío. Es el sentimiento que uno tendría al caer a un abismo, o el de saber y saber que esta destinado a morir...

- ...me gustaría saber que es lo que le ocurrió... – dijo Gon con tristeza.

- Kidara preparo todo esto? – preguntó Killua dándose la media vuelta.

- si.

- Kurapika que es lo que trama ella?

- ya te diste cuenta? – preguntó Kurapika aliviado. Gon miró con curiosidad - ...parece que tu no Gon...

- ...necesita ayuda? – reitero Killua sin moverse.

- no lo sé, no se cual es su limite... pero si llega a necesitar ayuda, yo se que la pedirá.

- ..no entiendo... – susurró Gon.

- ...cuando vengan todos los relacionados con lo que acaba de ocurrir lo sabrás.

Ross saltó sobre la mesa y se lanzó contra Chi, quién no se dejo tocar y escapo inmediatamente. Kay tomó a su hermana por el cuello con los brazos, y detuvo la mano de Ross con su pie.

- no sean infantiles – dictamino.

- esta claro Ross, lo que Chi dice esta confirmado por muchos de nosotros – agregó Rei parándose. Ross bajó su pie.

- yo voto a favor – continuo Shun.

- ... tienes algo que decir a su favor, Haku? – preguntó Kein desde su lugar en la mesa. Haku se mantuvo en silencio.

- TRAIDOR! – gritó Ross corriendo sobre la mesa hacía el. – Y YO QUE COMPARTI MI...

- Ross! Silencio; no queremos saber sus problemas personales – atajó Takashi.

- tú que sabes? – preguntó dándose la vuelta, se acercó furiosa a él y le voló los lentes.

Antes de que lo intentara de nuevo, Kidara pareció a sus espaldas amenazándola con su báculo en forma de hoz.

- no te rebajes más Ross, si tienes dignidad, acepta las cosas como son y deja tú orgullo de lado.

- tú... apoyaste esto no?

- vote nulo, si alguien te va a quitar tus títulos, tus rangos, y todo de lo que puedes alardear, es mejor que lo haga en un juzgado... – Ross sonrió en intento decir algo – pero las personas como tú son del tipo que detesto. Si quieres terminar mal, yo te juzgare ahora mismo.

- ese no es tú trabajo Kidara – reclamó Haku.

- eso lo haré yo, frente a las personas que puedan juzgar, sólo por que nos conocen.

Kidara quitó el filo del a hoz del cuello de Ross, y el báculo desapareció. Se bajó de la mesa y camino lentamente hacía Kein.

- ...yo, tengo algunas cosas que proponer... puedo hablar? – Kein la miró extrañado – no quiero que nadie me interrumpa.

- ...ustedes dos fueron los alumnos de Haku y Ross, no esa sí? – preguntó Takashi viendo sus lentes rotos. – me gustaría saber por que los alumnos no apoyan a sus maestros.

- yo creo que a todos los generales le surge saber lo que ocurrió entre ustedes 4 – agregó el Viejo Shiner.

Kidara iba a abrir la boca... pero Kein se la tapo.

- si el señor Shiner lo pide lo diré, el quitarle el titulo de noble a Ross no pensé que llevaría a esto, pero me parece Justo que lo sepan para que no se hagan ideas. – le quito la mano del a boca a Kidara y la miro fijamente – si me das permiso daré todos los detalles.

- ...tienen que ser todos?

- yo creo que ya es tiempo de que los generales que creen estar cercanos a ti o que se consideran tus amigos deben saber un poco más sobre ti. No siempre el pasado hace el presente de una persona.

- entonces me voy... supongo que también tendré que decírselo a quienes no están aquí?

- cuando te fuiste, tu me dijiste que nunca tendrías amigos... que no tenías a nadie a quien contarle tus secretos, y que si lo encontrabas intentarías decirle todo, no crees que ya se te paso la mano con el tiempo? – Kidara bajo la cabeza, y camino hacía el lugar vacío que correspondía a su asiento.

Ross se arregló el cabello, bajo de la mesa y se sentó en el lugar que pronto le quitarían.

- no recuerdo mucho sobre antes de que Haku fuera a Irla y me convenciera casi a la fuerza a entrenar con él, siempre me pregunté si lo hacía con la idea de que después de que me hiciera un buen guerrero, él lucharía conmigo para medir sus habilidades conmigo. Al principio el entrenamiento era extenuante, pero me fui acostumbrando. En el orfanato no me querían, siempre salía alguien lastimado si se acercaba a mí... Con él tiempo Haku simplemente me decía que tenía que mejorar y me daba una meta. Un día llegó con Ross a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento con Kidara. Sinceramente era la primera vez que veía otra chica desde que había empezado a entrenar. Por un momento pensé que entrenaría con ella, y mi tiempo entrenando sería un poco más liviano, pero no, todo se convirtió en una competencia por ver quien tenía el mejor alumno. Con el tiempo Kidara y Yo nos dimos cuenta de que Haku y Ross compartían algo muy opuesto a una enemistad. Supongo que Kidara no lo entendía en un principio, pero Ross la trataba como un juguete entre sus manos, manipulando todo lo que ella debía hacer para su propio beneficio. Y a Haku cada día se le notaba un nerviosismos horrible, que pude entender en el momento que supe que yo habia superado a mi maestro, yo había cumplido su mayor temor. Yo creó que lo único que unía a Ross y a Haku hasta ahora, era el físico de ambos, y sus deseos de ascender precipitadamente. – Kein tomó aire, y miró a Haku y a Ross quienes no hacían ninguna expresión ni comentario. – Kidara tenía un carácter den o mucha paciencia así que escapo antes, juntó con eso Ross se mantuvo con Haku utilizándome para algunos trabajos, hasta que un día Haku me tomó el pelo en una lucha, me tomó y me atravesó junto con el atacante. Ahí me convencí de que tenía que escapar si quería tener un poco más de dignidad. Kidara y yo sólo fuimos herramientas... – Haku, Ross y todo el resto se mantuvo en silencio.

- ... más adelante me volví a encontrar con Kein después de haberme escapado de otra persona que logró manipularme un tiempo. Esa persona, llamada Ritten participo en la masacre de la tribu Kuruta; todo lo que yo había llegado a querer fue destruido en un anoche. Y pensé que mi vida también podía terminar así.

- ...En ese tiempo me la encontré en la cuidad, sobre un puente, no pensé que fuera ella en un principio, pero me daba curiosidad saber quien había subido a la parte más alta de un puente. Kidara había pensado en suicidarse ese día...

- en ese tiempo yo me la había encontrado como pareja de trabajo en un asesinato; por lo que sabia era que era muy joven y que nunca antes había estado en esa ciudad, por eso tenía que ayudarla por que no sabía bien la lengua de ese lugar. Pero ocurrió que una vez desapareció una semana. Y también me la encontré en ese puente, y también a Kein. – Dijo May arreglándose los lentes. – Kidara es una Kuruta desterrada, pero aún así volvió as u tierra natal, pero solo se encontró con que todos estaban muertos, como lo había descubierto mientras estuvo bajo el control de Ritten.

- ...no entendía bien que significaba suicidarme, pero me habia dado cuenta de que echándome a dormir para siempre ya no tendría que sufrir tanto, no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo. – Dijo Kidara parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose al portón de salida.

- nosotros detuvimos su intento de suicidio. – termino Kein.

- pero aún así no nos considero sus amigos. – agregó May con tristeza.

En la sala resonó el sonido del portón al cerrarse. Y todo quedo en silencio.

Kurapika, Killua, y Gon caminaron lentamente hacía la entrada al coliseo.

Kidara pasó rápidamente por las ala donde estaba Noa dándole aura al coliseo, Ann estaba controlando un tablero, ninguna del as dos saludo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que pasara alguien a las 2 de la mañana por ahí.

Kurapika se detuvo ante la entrada y en vez de entrar se dirigió hacía la izquierda, hacía la estatua del ángel roto. Y Vió a Kidara salir por allí, corrió hacia ella. Al acercarse se impresionó; lloraba, de manera inexpresiva, pero lloraba. Ella ni si quiera lo miró, paso a su lado como si no estuviese allí.

- que ocurrió? – preguntó antes de que se fuera lo bastante lejos como para que no lo escuchara.

- ... cuando ocurrió lo del a tribu, en algún momento pensaste en suicidarte?

- nunca pensé en eso; vivo para cumplir una venganza.

- yo al principio no lo pensé, pero no me quedaba nada que perder o ganar.. – se calló un instante, y se presiono la mano contra el pecho - me gustaría saber que es el vacío que siento... como si hubiera un lugar dentro de mí que no pudiese alcanzar.

- eso es tristeza... – Kurapika camino hacía ella. – por que sientes tristeza?

- no lo sé, acabo de aprender que significa sentirse así. – intentó limpiarse las lagrimas, pero no cesaban de brotar. – quizás por que aún no me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas... – la voz se le quebró.

- ...Leorio me dijo que habías llorado hace un tiempo y me gustaría saber más... como esas marcas; quedamos en que eran de los exiliados... ese día te fuiste por que te había acabado el tiempo dentro de la tribu... te sangran cuando otra persona de la tribu te toca, pero esos efectos solo ocurren cuando haz alcanzado la madurez. Es un recordatorio para que sepas que ya no perteneces a nuestra gente... – Kurapika le limpió las lagrimas con el puño de su ropa. - ...nuestra gente ya no existe Kidara, pero aún así los sellos persisten, el hecho de que hayan existido...

Kidara cayó hacía el frente, Kurapika la agarró... y con el rato supo que ella seguía llorando.

Killua y Gon miraron desde lejos.

- supongo que nosotros no podemos hacer nada. – Killua camino dentro del coliseo.

- ...a mí también me gustaría saber más de ella. Aquí parece que todo el mundo sabe más de ella que nosotros...

- ...entonces pregúntale. Hace un tiempo cuando la estacamos conociendo hable con ella... al menos es mucho más sincera que Kurapika.

- A Kurapika no le gusta introducirnos en sus problemas...

- espera hasta las 5 Gon, quizás entonces te respondan algunas preguntas.

Cuando subían, Leorio bajaba, parecía muy ocupado.

- que ocurre? – preguntó Gon.

- recibí una llamada... al parecer abajo, ocurrió algo... y necesitan ayuda médica. Al parecer allí abajo hay una pelea.

Leorio al salir corriendo vió a Kurapika y a Kidara. No pensó en por que demonios estaba Kidara llorando y Kurapika la sostenía. Simplemente preguntó.

- Kidara! Que ocurrió allí abajo!

La vió limpiarse las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo, ya cercarse a él.

- según una votación que se hizo, se le va a quitar el titulo de noble a Ross – Su expresión volvía ser normal, pero la voz se salía un poco quebrada.

- noble? – preguntó Kurapika.

- es un titulo de excelencia entre los cazadores, y sólo se entrega por herencia. – Kidara corrió hacía el ángel. – quitárselo significa una deshonra enorme, pero a todos nos pareció justo... – Kidara sonrió de manera maliciosa – es una fanfarrona.

- ...ósea que no te extraña el hecho de que haya una pelea abajo? – preguntó Leorio siguiéndola. Le impresiono al entrar la cantidad de aura disuelta dentro. Era seguro; estaban luchando.

Leorio y Kurapika siguieron a Kidara por el laberinto de pasillos, hasta llegar a una gran puerta, Kidara no parecía preocupada, se tomó su tiempo al abrir la puerta... pero no se esperaba algo así. La mesa de Kyobi estaba partida a la mitad, y la mayoría de los generales ya no estaban. En el fondo de la sala varios generales atacaban a Chi, Garnet y Sakura, Ninguno de esos generales tenían los ojos abiertos, Las tres se defendían bastante bien.

Leorio pasó rápido a su lado para atender a los que habían caído. Kurapika extendió la cadena de la cabeza redonda.

- detendré los que pueda...

- pero... su promesa...

- es sólo con la cadena de gancho, no te preocupes. – Kurapika corrió hacía el grupo que atacaba a Chi y a las otras. – Tú preocúpate de Kein, Haku y Ross. Yo no me puedo partir en tres. Todos tenemos los poderes suprimidos.

La puerta tras Kidara se volvió a abrir, Ann entró seguida de Killua y Gon.

- los generales son unos inútiles... – susurró Killua golpeando a otro general inconsciente que se lanzaba contra el.

- Ann, puedes ayudar a Leorio? – preguntó Kidara.

- pero...

- estoy bien con Gon y Killua. Prefiero que hagas eso – le susurró al oído. – ustedes dos, vengan! – ven ese hoyo en la pared? Hay que seguir por ahí para detener a la vieja y a Haku.

- que ocurrió aquí? – preguntó Gon.

- los adultos también se pelean por estupideces -. Contesto Killua tirandolo por la ropa para que siguieran a Kidara.

- Haku, es demasiado fuerte para Kein en estos momentos, Así que ayudaré a Kein cuando lleguemos, ustedes dos lucharan contra Ross con la ayuda de Sui y Kun.

- ...que clase manipuladora del nen es Ross? – preguntó Gon al escuchar que necesitarían tanta ayuda.

- una materializadota, ella estaba manipulando a los generales que estaban inconscientes.

- pero eso no lo hace un manipulador? – preguntó Killua mientras pasaban sobre un pozo en el piso.

- materializa implantes en los cuerpos de las personas con un código, siguiendo esos códigos envía señales eléctricas por todo el cuerpo haciendo que se muevan... tenemos suerte de que haya dejado sólo eso.

- sólo eso? – preguntó impresionado Killua.

- si ella misma hubiese estado manipulando o luchando allí mismo hubiera sido muy complicado, puede enviar los datos desde su cerebro, ósea que los controlados poseen capacidades similares, y puede introducir su aura dentro de las personas y manipular brazos o piernas, Sólo cuando la persona esta conciente.

- debemos tener cuidado en tal caso – dijo Gon sonriente.

A fin de cuentas, Kurapika agarró la mitad de los atacantes de Chi, Garnet y Sakura, la otra mitad ellas mismas los acabaron. Chi lanzó un único Kunai que hizo caer a varios, Garnet abrió su paraguas, y de él salieron cintas ( como por arte de magia), todas tomaron a los generales, y los presionaron. Al final Sakura tomó un especie de pergamino, lo golpeo contra el piso, y una caja de piedra envolvió a los restantes.

Leorio y Ann pronto se dieron cuenta de que casi todos estaban simplemente inconscientes, y no tenían heridas.

- que suerte! – gritó una voz, Una piedra del techo cayó, seguida de Takashi, May, el señor Shiner, y Zera.

- Hace mucho que no veía una estupidez así – susurró Zera viendo la cantidad de generales caídos.

- Como ocurrió todo esto? – pregunto Kurapika.

- ...Kidara te dijo lo de quitarle el titulo de noble a Ross, no? Después de que Ross se pusiera histérica, se propuso que Kein dijera algo que a muchos les urgía; por que la relación de Ross, Haku, Kein y Kidara era así, cuando eran maestros y alumno? ... Después de que terminaran de responder, el general 107 cayó, y con el otras personas a quienes atacó inconsciente, y así sucesivamente, hasta que quedamos solo los que nos escondimos, y los que pudieron seguir luchando...

- pero ocurrió algo extraño – agregó Chi – durante unos segundos Kein simplemente habló pero sin emitir sonido, y creo que solo Ross y Haku lo entendieron, por eso explotaron ambos, Haku se lanzó contra Kein, Ross dejó a varios tirados, y los tres desaparecieron tras romper esa pared.

- Por lo que sé, ellos se escaparon de sus maestros, no? – indico Kurapika.

- Kidara no te ha dicho nunca nada? – pregunto Garnet.

- si no le pregunto no me dice nada... – May le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- después, tenemos que hablar – susurró al pasar a su lado – bien! Tomen la mayor cantidad de personas que puedan, y vamos a la enfermería!

Gon y Killua se quedaron congelados antes de intentar pasar por la puerta rota que tenían en frente. Sentían un presión sobre, como si tuviesen una placa de roca encima. Apenas podían respirar.

- esta la presión que pueden ejercer tres auras grandes juntas... después será mayor; por que vamos a agregar cinco más. No pueden detenerse con esto. Usen los escudos que les enseñé. Se sentirán algo más livianos. – Y ella paso primero, al acercarse a la abertura en la puerta sintieron un viento caliente salir de él. Lo producía Kidara al entrar, vieron a Sui y Kun junto a Kidara prácticamente cubriéndolos de algo. – quédense afuera, cuando Ross salga afuera traten de noquearla..- dijo sin aliento.

- pero tu puedes sola?... una vez nos dijiste que ya estábamos muy cerca de tú nivel – Gon intentó tirarla por la ropa para que se diera vuelta y poder hablarle mejor.

- están cerca de mi nivel en nen, pero en técnica aún les falta mucho – empujó a Gon. – no pensé que fuera a llegara esto... váyanse si no vana hacer lo que yo les diga. – Kidara se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban escarlata.- quédense tras la puerta! – gritó. Killua tomó a Gon por el brazo.

- quizás no lo sientes... pero parece que alguien murió dentro... – advirtió él.

- murió? – Kidara pasó su báculo por la puerta, dándole a Gon en la nuca.

- llévatelo, me equivoque al pedirles ayuda... no pensé que eso ocurriría tan rápido.

- que está ocurriendo dentro? – preguntó una vez más Killua antes de llevarse a Gon.

- espérenme y sabrán, son las 2 : 45 AM, A las 4 : 25 estaré saliendo. – Killua hizo un ultimo intento por mirar entre Kidara y sus sombras, pero no logró nada, se dio la media vuelta y corrió.

- Si te encuentras con algo en el camino; elimínalo Killua.

Kidara se mantuvo en su posición hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos de Killua. Y se arrodillo, el golpe que le habían dado justo cuando ella golpeo a Gon, sangraba.

Ross estaba tirada en el fondo de la habitación medio despierta, y frente a ella casi cubriéndola; Kein. Sostenía una lanza en el brazo, y con la otra mano agarraba con la mano desnuda una katana. Ambas Armas las sostenía; otro Kein. Sabía que era el por el porte, por el cabello, por la postura, por que no podía ver su rostro, llevaba una mascara negra sin abertura para los ojos, simplemente tenía escrito con azul la palabra Oscuridad, en kanjis. ( Yami o KuraYamino en japonés). Haku, miró a Kidara, y el otro Kein desapareció dejando sol ola espada suspendida, estaba al otro lado de la habitación sosteniendo una especie de péndulo con una cruz templaría en la punta. Esa mano simulaba o sostenía algo que Kidara no podía ver, Pero a medida que movía la mano el hacha descomunal que tenía en frente se movía.

- veo que tú también haz venido; es la reunión perfecta, cada uno de nosotros con sus mejores alumnos, no Ross? – Haku miró a Ross, pero ella parecía incapaz de responder.

- Reunión? Al demonio! Que te pasa Haku? Es todo lo que puedes hacer? – preguntó Kein golpeando al seco con el codo la lanza que tenía bajo el brazo para que esta cayese. Su otra mano sangraba abundantemente, pero no parecía con intenciones de soltar la katana.

- ni si quiera puedes quitarte la katana de encima y dices esas cosas? Aún te falta conocer tus limites, Kein. – Haku movió su otra mano un poco más adelante, y la katana avanzó.

- hoy estás muy sincero, Haku, no crees? – preguntó Kein.

- son las circunstancias – respondió apresurado.

- si claro... – Kein miró a Kidara – que harás?

- atacar el hacha y detenerlos a los tres - respondió, el hacha se precipito de manera irregular hacia ella, y ya que iba de manera vertical le costó un poco atajarla, El hacha empezó a trizarse, Sui y Kun se movieron hacía Haku y Kein. Haku se movió rápidamente para intentar contrarrestar el ataque, movió la katana hacia el lado, provocando que se quedaba incrustada en la mano de Kein, Puso la mano justo en frente de la cara de Kun, Kun se quedó congelada en el aire, aprovechando la atención mayor a Kun, Sui rompió la katana a la mitad. Y Corrió contra Haku seguida de Kein, En ese momento, Ross intentó parase.

Kidara cortó a la mitad el hacha y corrió contra Haku. Sui y kun se quedaron congeladas en medio del aire, Kidara no las podía hacer volver, era como si no estuviesen allí. Intentó pasar a través de sus sombras e intentar cortara Haku, quien al parecer había utilizado sus dos manos... Los trozos del hacha zumbaron por el aire y se presionaron contra los brazos de Kidara, los trozos de hacha no penetraban bien, pero de todas formas pudieron controlar sus movimientos, logrando en Kidara soltara el báculo, Kein pasó en frente tomó el báculo y cortó algo invisible... los trozos dejaron de presión como para cortarla en dos, pero se quedaron incrustados, y tanto Sui como Kun volvieron a moverse.

- que te pasa? Nunca antes habías visto la habilidad de ha-ha-... – tartamudeo, y no por que lo estuviesen atacando. - ...su habilidad? – dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia. – no te das cuenta? No ves na... - Haku movió los trozos de katana en dirección del cuello de Kein. Este se defendió recibiendo apenas un par de cortes a cada lado del cuello, Sui y Kun intentaron atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez, ambas fueron tomadas y empujadas por una fuerza invisible. – llámalas! No te van a servir – le dijo Kein. Ella hizo caso. Ambas se desvanecieron, corrió contra Haku aún con los brazos con los fragmentos de hacha, por alguna razón sus golpes quedaron fuera de alcance, saltó nuevamente y giro en el aire, arrancándose y tirando un otras otro los fragmentos de hacha, materializó varias dagas descomunales y a medida de que iba cayendo al piso y giraba las lanzaba. Kein le lanzó el báculo, y por un momento vió la imagen congelada de Haku con varias dagas clavadas... pasó un segundo, y la imagen de Haku desapareció dejando caer las dagas, que también de desvanecieron. – tienes un arma excepcional contra Haku – se le cortó la voz - un arma que tiene aura propia... – Kein salió despedido y fue atajado a penas por Ross. Kein la miró con pena antes de levantarse y darse cuenta de que había caído por un golpe en la cabeza al caer.

- desde cuando te preocupa tanto ella?

- por que yo... – las pupilas de Kein se contrajeron – por que yo... – dijo con esfuerzo – yo.. no la odio – termino con alivio.

- que te pasa? –preguntó extrañada rechazando unos escombros que llegaron contra ambos – todos aquí están extraños – agregó corriendo al lado contrario de Kein.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Haku apareció tras ella sosteniendo dos shuriken enormes, abrió los brazos más rápido de lo que Kidara pudo reaccionar, pero sus brazos no se cerraron, era como si...

- que tal si somos tres contra tres? – preguntó la voz de Kurapika entrando. Kidara abrió grandes los ojos, que demonios hacía allí? Antes de que Haku intentara otra vez trozarla le dio el mejor golpe que pudo con el báculo. Haku cayó, y Kein se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Unas cadenas aparecieron en el shuriken de Haku, las cadenas tiraron y el shuriken se hizo trizas. Y Kurapika entró en la habitación recogiendo lo que sobraba de la cadena. Se le notaba que había llegado lo más rápido posible allí.

Silencio.

- que demonios haces aquí? – preguntó enojadísima agitando el báculo de tal forma que lograba golpeara Haku en la cabeza.

- viendo a Killua volver con Gon inconsciente... que querías que hiciera? Además todos los generales que estaban inconscientes se despertaron mientras lo subían a la enfermería! Si así estaba en la sala de reunión, como querías que pensara que estaba aquí? – respondió también enojado.

- si sigues así puedes hacer que la cadena del juicio de mate! – gritó con más fuerza.

- Al demonio! – Kurapika extendió el brazo – abajo! – la cadena se dirigió a la nuca de Haku, quien se estaba levantando. Pero tal como había ocurrido con las dagas, la imagen de Haku siendo golpeado duró un instante y después desapareció.

Los tres se agruparon en el centro de la habitación.

- a que te referías con tres? – preguntó Kidara mirando de un lado a otro.

- que si no ves a las otras dos figuras moverse? – respondió Kurapika.

- no me digas que no las vez... – susurró Kein. – cuidado – los tres se separaron. Un péndulo pasó entre ellos de la nada. – no se separen!.

Solo Kein y Kurapika quedaron en el centro, Kidara se tardo más en reagruparse; el péndulo logro alcanzarla, la había tomado por un brazo, ella hizo un esfuerzo por romper el cable del péndulo, pero solo logró que el cable se doblara. Se giró en dirección contraria del nudo del péndulo, y corrió persiguiendo el cable.

- detente! – gritaron tanto Kurapika como Kein corriendo tras ella. Kein tomó algunos trozos de armas y corrió hacía la dirección contraria en que corría Kidara, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, y lanzó los trozos hacía una dirección donde supuestamente no debería haber nada. Por el otro lado Kidara giró hacía un lado para esquivar un trozo de katana, que ya estaba ensangrentado, pero no había nadie allí, el cable le tiró más y empezó a presionarle el brazo de manera terrible. Kurapika pasó as u lado y le quitó el báculo, y golpeó con fuerza el cable, el cable se soltó, como si quien lo sostuviese hubiese perdido fuerza, Ambos tomaron el cable y tiraron. Quien sostuviera el cable tenía más fuerza que ambos, así que sea cercaron por la fuerza al punto de origen; la pared, era como si naciera de la pared, Al llegara la pared, ambos tiraron con más fuerza temeroso de que podría ser ese nacimiento, el cable empezó a salir; primero un brazo, después una pierna...

- KEIN! – gritó Kidara soltando el cable y corriendo hacía la misma dirección en que lo había hecho Kein en un inicio. Kein había sido atravesado por el cable; Kurapika no pudo detenerla, el cuerpo de Kein había caído sobre el al estar más cerca de la salida del cable. No lo podía sacar, amenos de que terminara de cortar su cuerpo con el cable.

- KIDARA, NO TE MUEVAS! – gritó enojado cuando ella llego cercad el mismo punto de Kein. Kidara se detuvo lentamente. – camina hacía el medio, ROBO DE COSTADO! – Sui y Kun aparecieron fugaces dirigiéndose hacía los lados y rompiendo las pareces, Kidara saltó y rompió el techo. El cable se cortó de manera precipitada, soltando a Kein, latigando a Kurapika y a Kidara en su paso.

Haku apareció tras Kidara, rodeándole con el mismo cable que había travesado a Kein,

- si te mueves te cortaras – susurró.

Silencio.

- ...quiero decir una sola cosa; si tus técnicas tienen que ver más con ingenio que con fuerza, entonces yo soy él más indicado; con tú habilidad actual podré descubrir todos tus sortilegios – le advirtió Kurapika dejando a Kein en el piso. Su cadena apareció repentinamente por toda la habitación, y entre ella también un cable. – si utilizas zetsu para esconder el cable, y también algo como lo que hace ella, entonces se como vencerte: te desafío.

Kurapika tiro de la cadena, y los cables se trozaron.

- la verdad haz sido capaz de detener muchos de mis ataque y ni siquiera haz tenido un buen tiempo para observar bien la situación; pero no podrás descubrir todos los sortilegios, Pero dime como descubriste lo de tres contra tres – preguntó con interés Haku lanzando a Kidara contra la pared que tenía en frente, notando la expresión de Kurapika cuando hacía eso. – no te preocupes, no haré nada más, si puedes descubrir los próximos 2 sortilegios, como les dices; dejaré de luchar hasta el primer ataque al otro lado de la isla. Entonces, dime; como te diste cuenta?

- es imposible que haya algo que el báculo de Kidara no pueda si quiera trizar, por que lleva e laura de ancestros anteriores, nos hiciste creer que estabas en alguna parte de los lados de la habitación, pero siempre estuviste bajo o cerca de nosotros, nos engañaste a todos, pero en verdad tú siempre estuviste; si me fijo bien, ningún arma que usas es materializada; son todas transformadas de cosas que hay aquí. Y haciendo creer que tienes la capacidad de usar cosas a distancia utilizando tú aura, pero no esa sí, tú como Kidara no tienes solo un aura, y no tienes solo esa habilidad; me equivoco o eres un especializador? Eso quiere decir que puedes usar muchas técnicas; tú puedes crear de otras materias cosas que te sirvan para tus trucos, y utilizas trozos de aura que se mueven independientemente de ti, pero siguiendo sus ordenes, y haces que la persona te subestime.

- veo que no haz estas captando bien el punto, sólo los estoy confundiendo, y aún no descubres bien todo; tu les llaman sortilegios, y yo les llamo simplemente distractores. Ahora, cambiare un poco las reglas; si logras saber como funcionan los próximos distractores los dejaré en paz.

- y si no?

- después de todo lo que ocurrió y tú no sabes bien, creo que mataré a todos los superiores y haré lo que a mí me plazca para ganar esta guerra. Qué? No crees ser capaz de ganar?

- no, ahora sé que tú no estas bien psicológicamente.

- quizás, pero sigo siendo un genio. – Haku chasqueó los dedos y el cuerpo inconsciente de Ross flotó hacía él pasando lentamente al lado de Kurapika. - ahora somos cuatro contra uno – tras él aparecieron tres cuerpos; el de Kein, el de Kidara y el de Ross, cuyo verdadero cuerpo volvió a caer al piso. Los tres cuerpos llevaban escrito "Oscuridad". – está – dijo moviéndose aun lado para que viera bien los cuerpos, y notó algo muy distinto, sus rostros eran blancos y sus ojos, hasta la cornea eran negros, pero todo lo demás era idéntico a como lo había visto ese día. Estaba perplejo – si, son copias de los originales, y tienen las mismas capacidades físicas, aunque no el nen, pueden toma runa forma muy densa e invisible agente que no puede controlar el nivel justo de Gyou para poder verlo, osea, ellos controlan mis armas flotantes. Ahora tienes un truco menos que resolver.

Kurapika tuvo que correr inmediatamente, esta vez vió venir varios hierros, como agujas gigantes ir contra él, los vió venir tras de él, hasta que saltó sobre el nivel de ellos, al volver al piso, ahora estaban frente a él, llegando; intentó detener la mayor cantidad posible con la cadena, pero varios pasaron entre los espacios de la cadena.

Esas agujas eran el arma perfecta contra su cadena. Ahora el dilema era, como esquivarlas, era como si manipulase su sentido de la orientación.

Kurapika nunca pudo contar bien las veces que lo intentó, pero nunca escapo de los ataques, tenía que saber los sortilegios, quizás no le podía ganar en fuerza y otros aspectos, pero si tenía algo en que podía superar; la constancia.

Era algo que había aprendido inconscientemente de Gon. Con sólo verlo, y conociéndose mejora sí mismo sabía que el mejor no era el que tenía la mejor habilidad, o el que supiera más que otros, siempre el mejor era y es el que nunca se rinde. Si no se había rendido en ya tantos años en vengarse de un oponente tan lejano... tenía que demostrar que aún lo era.

De pronto vió algo cuando sintió que ya no podía escapar de los ataques, tenía agujas por todas partes del cuerpo, y Haku no le daba tiempo de quitárselas. Le costaba moverse y se debilitaba gradualmente. Lo peor de todo era su brazo derecho, ya que con el movía la cadena siempre recibía más daño que otras partes del cuerpo.

Vió que la imagen que veía de la sala al saltar se movía, un poco, pero era significativo. Volvió a recibir cierto daño. Pero no esperó a que Haku intentará atacar otra vez, no reposó, al caer al piso inmediatamente volvió a saltar, giró en el aire una media vuelta, y vió su propio reflejo un instante, menos de un segundo; pero era suficiente para saber que era lo que había inventado esta vez Haku. Pero Haku también e había dado cuenta de que Kurapika le había descubierto.

Ambos se miraron frente a frente, Kurapika hizo un movimiento ondulatorio con sus brazos y estalló el sonido de un vidrio grueso al quebrarse.

A cada lado de Kurapika aparecieron las tres copias, dos de ellas con sangre en las manos y la última sosteniendo un último grupo de agujas. Los trozos de dos espejos enormes yacía nen el piso, aunque se deshacían como si fuera de hielo y se sublimizaran, era claro que Kurapika había descubierto el truco.

Haku no se detuvo a que Kurapika le dijera como lo habia hecho, simplemente paso con el siguiente truco.

Esta vez Kurapika tuvo que usar sus sentidos al máximo, Haku no le dio tiempo de correr, algo invisible lo ataco esta vez, podía sentir el zumbido del o que fuese que lanzara acercarse y especular por donde llegaría, pero no lo podía ver, ni tampoco podía escapar de el. Muchas veces lograba detenerlo pero no siempre le daba donde tenia predestinado...

Uno lo golpeo directo, lo tomo con ambas manos, y se dio cuenta de que era un espiral. Apunto por donde seria el centro de la espiral, acertó, Haku hizo un movimiento con su brazo, y la cadena quedo atrapada en la espiral invisible. No podía utilizar otra cadena... pero, sin o detenía a Haku ahora; que pasaría con lo demás?

Soltó otra cadena, la tomo con la otra mano y la lanzo contra Haku, pero no pudo terminar el lanzamiento, Kidara corrió desde el fondo del a sala, paso al lado de Haku, golpeo la cadena, tomo el báculo y corto la espiral, dejando libre la cadena y a Kurapika.

- gra... – Kidara le dio una mirada fulminante con sus ojos escarlatados.

- eres imbécil o te haces? ... sea cual se ala condición, no deberías morir por algo así utilizando la cadena de gancho. Por que no utilizaste la de la promesa?

- en el estado en que estoy no la puedo utilizar.

- nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así - dijo elevando la voz. Kurapika noto la mirada de furia de Kidara, su expresión era totalmente oscura. – y si lo vuelves a intentar, y mueres, yo también moriré, me entiendes?

- a que te refieres? - Kidara corrió contra Haku. Haku detuvo el báculo con sus manos, Kurapika noto como las replicas de Kidara, Kein y Ross la sujetaban. Haku estaba en problemas. Se recupero lo mas rápido que pudo y lo apreso con las cadenas, al acercarse noto por que estaba en tan mala posición, quizás al mismo tiempo que Kidara y de manera muy sigilosa, Kein se había puesto tras Haku, sostenía una lanza, la tenia puesta en la espalda de Haku. Sus ocho brazos estaban todos ocupados.

May apretó con fuerza las cuerdas, y pateo a Haku con fuerza.

Una de sus criaturas cargaba con Ross, Kidara, y Kein. Kurapika era ayudado por Chi a caminar.

May se arreglo los lentes, y le dio otro golpe a Haku, asegurándose de que sangrase.

- tu y Ross estarán bajo custodia aquí abajo hasta el primer ataque – Haku llevaba un buen rato inconsciente.

Cuando entro en las ala, seguida, de Zera, Garnet y Takashi, les parecía como si la escena estuviese desprovista de tiempo, todos estaban congelados, Kidara apunto de cortarle el cuello, con 3 figuras poco uniformes de aura tratando de detenerla, Kurapika, aparentemente tirando de una cadena que rodeaba a Haku, y Kein tras el, a punto de atravesarlo con una lanza. Ross en el otro extremo de la sala con heridas bastante graves. Pero de entre los 4 el peor era Kein, era aparente que lo había atravesado con algo en el pecho.

Inmediatamente, Garnet paso en frente de ella, en vez de preocuparse como ella en mirar la escena, abrió su paraguas, y vio como fantasmas de ella misma, Kurapika, Kidara y Kein caminaban de manera pesada hacia Haku, y como si fuera de humo, se ponían sobre sus originales, los cuerpos verdaderos cayeron al piso, era como si todos hubiesen estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Zera apareció de la nada, como un ninja, cayo sobre Haku, lo golpeo un par de veces, y le inyecto con una jeringa en el cuello alguno de sus líquidos, uno lo bastante potente para paralizar a Haku.

Ahora estaban todos siendo llevados a la enfermería.

- los tres me impresionan, en especial tu, Kurapika – lo alabo May arrastrando a Haku por el pasillo hacia la salida de la sala.

- por que dices eso? - pregunto Chi. Kurapika se mantuvo en silencio.

- por alguna razón Haku se detuvo en el momento en que Kidara ataco. Incluso con tres hunters poderosos, costo detenerlo, ni si quiera pudieron vencerlo; en el momento en que entre en la sala, cualquier movimiento que hiciera podía significar la muerte de alguno.

- Lo hiciste muy bien Kurapika – le dijo sonriente Chi.

- Zera. podrías darle a Haku un sedante, y amarrarlo como tu sabes, puedes pedirle a Machi hilo, mas tarde.

- May, dijiste que teníamos que hablar, puede ser ahora?

- cuando lleguemos a la enfermería.

Kurapika simplemente asintió, después todos siguieron sus caminos hacia la enfermería.

Keiko observaba a cada uno de los pacientes antes de que entrasen, y dictaminaba el estado, y Yukina indicaba por donde.

May ordeno a Chi a ayudara otra persona antes de que entraran a la enfermería.

- Kidara te dijo algo mientras se defendían? – le pregunto May, ayudándolo asentarse en un banca de la entrada de la enfermería.

- algo dijo, dijo que yo moría ella también, quizás tenga sus razones, pero no lo dijo como lo diría un apersona normal, la sentí como asustada. A parte, siempre esta con sus promesas y cosas por el estilo, nunca se lo he preguntado, por que son tan importantes para ella?

- ...hubo un tiempo en que Kidara intento suicidarse, y yo y Kein intentamos evitarlo, ella lo intento varias veces, por que nadie lograba matarla ella lo hizo por si misma, todo por que según ella no había razón alguna de seguir viviendo a costa de matar a otros, quizás pensaba en algo que había perdido para siempre. Hasta que con Kein llegamos a la solución de darle una misión, por que entro en una secta, donde estas obligado a cumplir todas las promesas que hagas durante tu vida, si mueres antes de cumplir tus promesas, su cuerpo volverá de la tierra para terminar.

- parece mentira... lo dices como si fuera otra persona totalmente distinta a la que conozco.

- es por que ha cambiado, ya no es la chica callada de pocas palabras, corazón frió, y mente calculadora que conocía. - Ayudo a Kurapika a irse parando. – en ese sentido el viejo tenia razón cuando le dijo lo que le quiso decir a Kidara; nunca se equivoco al decirle que era un cubo de hielo.

- ya hora que diferencia tiene? Yo en un principio la vi como el típico prototipo de estafadora, ladrona y asesina, quizás un poco mas sociable que el resto, pero en fin, una criminal.

- ya no es tan helada – culmino May dejándolo en manos de Keiko para caminar. – juro que no me la imagino como una persona mas alegre, así que no la hagan sentirse muy cálida.

- no te preocupes, yo tampoco me la imagino mas tibia, seria extraño, me agrada como esta – May antes de cerrar la puerta le guiñó el ojo

Killua, Gon y Leorio junto a los pupilos que nunca obtuvieron sus instrucciones, yacían dormido sen el piso o apiñados en el sillón de las ala que daba a las habitaciones.

Un grito sordo sobresalto a Killua, proveía de la habitación de Samara. En un principio lo ignoró, pero pronto se volvió a asustar, tenía a una de las muñecas de Samara en la cara, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes, y su sonrisa burlona. La tomo precipitadamente y la lanzó lejos, como si estuviera contaminada con algo. Antes de que terminara de buscar alguna otra muñeca metida por ahí, la puerta de Samara de abrió con un crujido, dejando salir humo de color violeta, ondeante y de fuerte olor a cera de funeral, Samala caminó mirando con su ojo bueno a Killua, se arreglo el cabello del otro lado del a cara, mostrándole su ojo amorfo, esbozó una sonrisa; definitivamente n ole sentaba una sonrisa.

Killua levanto la mano para intentar saludarle mientras intentaba calmar el tic que tenía en el ojo. Al levantar bien la mirada, noto que una gran cantidad de insectos viscosos salían de la habitación de Samara... Killua tomo un color pálido, y después uno azul seguido de un grito.

Noa terminó de servir el último plato de desayuno en una gran mesa hecha de tablas, puestas sobre unas pilas de ladrillos. El comedor estaba la mitad destruido y la otra mitad a penas.

Reese se rió mientras veía como Clef le mostraba un gusano de hule (muy real) a Killua como chantaje para que se dejara abrazar.

- creó que encontramos un punto débil en Killua – notó Laine echando una cantidad abundante de caramelo en sus pan queques.

- ...realmente tenemos suerte de que no nos hayan descubierto – recordó Ann revolviendo su té.

- y tenemos suerte de que Reese haya destruido esa cosa – agregó Ai echándose la mitad de un crepe en la boca. Ishii le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- supongo que todos le van a decir " si Reese descubriese de que "eso" ocurrió, preferiría tener problemas con un general que con él". – Todos los cercanos asintieron aprovechando de que Reese ya había terminado y dejabas u plato en unos barriles llenos de agua dispuestos para la vajilla sucia.

- el problema es que Kidara nos dejó con la duda... – se quejó Morvern.

- tampoco sabemos quien nos entrenara... – agregó Katt sentándose en un espacio vació al lado de Ai.

- Al menos el "hermano" de Kidara esta entero, supongo que él lo hará – dijo Reese llegando tras de Katt. Al sentarse de miró con Laine y rieron.

- no deberían reírse, si ustedes logran que una general que nunca toma; se emborrache e hiciera cosas vergonzantes y después no se acuerde por la resaca, no deberían reírse. – los reprimió Ann.

- cosas vergonzantes? – preguntó Katt totalmente ignorante a lo ocurrido.

- que más da? Si todas ocurrieron con ella al lado? – pregunto Reese defendiéndose.

- es como si ella nos hubiese dado el permiso, además; fue con jugo, después ella misma bebió cosas más fuertes, no es nuestra culpa - continuó Laine.

- Le diré a Kurapika – las sonrisas burlonas de Reese y Laine se apagaron inmediatamente.

- no entiendo – susurró Katt.

- ellos te dirán que algún día te lo contaran – le dijo Ishii ofreciéndole una taza de té. – tú quiere salgo Morvern?

- ...necesito sal efervescente – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Ishii. Este le entrego un sobre y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Mientras Morvern se lo servía, y miraba como las al hacía espuma Ishii le explico a Katt – Morvern es un apersona fuerte, pero no contra las ulceras, tiene el estomago más sensible que existe.

Más tarde, como lo previeron, Kurapika, seguido de Gon, y medio Killua ( estaba medio despierto y medio asqueado con el gusano que Clef llevaba. La había estado arrastrando desde la madrugada, desde que Samara abrió su habitación) iniciaron practicas especificas.

No extrañaron a Kidara, entre Kidara y Kurapika había una gran diferencia; Kurapika no era tan rutinario ni tan deprimente, se podía decir que Kidara eral a líder medio simpática del ejercito, y Kurapika como un profesor cualquiera.

En la enfermería Yukina, Keiko y Leorio trabajaban con los LASTIMADOS, y los HERIDOS (hay diferencia, no?).

- Señor Leorio, estoy preocupada, la Señorita Kidara no se ha despertado... – dijo con los ojos brillosos de la preocupación.

- no te preocupes – respondió dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza – Kidara es el tipo de persona que duerme mucho cuando se cansa.

- ya veo.. gracias! – camino hacía la siguiente camilla con una expresión de alivio.

- Señor Leorio! – llamó la voz de Keiko – necesito que haga una sutura aquí! – grito detrás de una cortina.

- ya voy!...

Las peleas pasaban, pero los amigos no, el tiempo pasaba, y a la vez faltaba. Y pronto faltaron un par de días para el primer ataque. Y Kidara no despertaba.

N.d.A: Me demore mucho en sacar este cap. pero es mucho mas corto que el anterior. Ojala disfruten leyendo. Tuve algunos problemas con Office, asi que cuando escrito, las letras solitas de juntas y arman palabras raras; por si se les hace complicado leer arregle la mayor cantidad de errores que pude. Jyanne!


	14. HxH 014 Charper

Ataque X Valentine X Bondadoso enemigo 

La tierra tembló fuertemente, muchos cayeron de sus camas. Y en realidad no era un temblor natural, muchos salían de las casas para gritar a Alaniz que dejara de golpear el suelo con su látigo. eran las 5 de la mañana.

- Nunca es tarde para una batalla! – les alentaba – la barrera esta abierta! Podemos atacarlos por sorpresa! – y golpeaba el piso con su látigo.

- ignorante! El barrera no abre hasta mas o menos medio día!

El látigo al golpearse con el piso loa travesaba como si este fuera agua, Alaniz tiraba de el y salía de manera abrupta produciendo los temblores. Pero de la misma forma en que entraba sin dejar grietas en el piso.

De la nada parecio May en camisón de dormir, golpeo a Alaniz fuerte en la cabeza. Alaniz no callo, pero caminaba gradualmente hacia las paredes escapando de los manotazos de May. Hasta que finalmente siguió alejándose hasta saltar la pared que rodeaba al coliseo y se alejo; aun gritando.

Muchos pudieron notar que May estaba con enormes ojeras.

Mientras farfullaban cosas innecesarias, volvían a dormir.

Desde lo alto de los ventanales, Kurama, Kein, Hiei, Samara y Zera observaban muy nerviosos como todos regresaban a las casillas. Y empezaron a discutir

- ...veo que los generales no han hecho su trabajo. – declaro Zera con lastima.

- el sistema poco exigente que dejaste tendrá sus malos frutos – susurro Hiei tomando asiento.

Estaban en la biblioteca.

- eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo en otras situaciones, El rey para no perder prestigio y ser lastimosamente criticado por los nobles, dejaba las leyes de manera que los nobles estuviesen contentos; la gente plebeya debía adaptarse... o revelarse... – Kurama se rió un poco.

- esto no es un reino y lo sabes bien – respondió Kein.

- pienso que ambos son muy parecidos. – apoyo Zera.

- Sea como sea muchos van a morir – dijo Samara con un hilo de voz. consta que ella estaba nerviosa por que de hecho; le gustaba que muriese gente, y entre mas mejor.

- los inútiles morirán primero, se los aseguro pero los ineptos que mueran sin luchar... los matare – dijo Zera despiadadamente. Por la ventana vi a muchos alardear sobre sus habilidades mostrándolas como si de sus manos se tratasen.

Samara empezó a reír levantando a una de sus muñecas.

- eso es muy extremo – reclamo Kurama.

- a mi me parece justo, en una guerra si sea plica la reglad el mas fuerte y digno. – le contradijo Kurama.

- ...sea como sea, hoy muchos morirán y aunque nos preparemos para ello, mas de la mitad de ellos morirá nen batalla y a manos de otros generales... – susurro Kein mientras tras el Kurama gritaba que el mas justo y digno vivía y Hiei tercamente repetía que el mas fuerte y digno... Las tres muñeca de Samara se servían te mientras Zera buscaba un libro y Samara seguía riéndose. – ya no sirve hablar con seriedad... en este ataquen o creo que hagan mucho los generales.

El día avanzo como debía, todos fueron saliendo del coliseo llevando las cosas que deberían serles útiles en batalla.

Desde plumas a elásticos, barras metálicas a pelotas de goma.

No había tensión alguna... como si fuera un juego para todos.

Killua estabas entado en la cornisa de lo mas alto del coliseo, miraba al horizonte buscando algo, más allá del desierto, más allá del cielo...

Sus ojos azul profundo fueron poco a poco perdiendo brillo... Por su mente pasaban sucesivos recuerdos de acciones pasadas, todas llenas de sangre y desesperación.

Se miro las manos, se mareo y por un instante las vio cubiertas de sangre...

- KIRUAAAA! – sonó con fuerza la voz de Clef a sus espaldas. Casi se cae, se dio la vuelta enojado; para su ironía ella estaba vestida de rojo y negro en ese instante. El color de la sangre fresca y seca.

- NO MOLESTES! – grito poniéndose en otro contexto rápidamente, tratando de que no se viera la preocupación en sus ojos. – si una persona esta sola tiene sus razones... – dijo tirándole una mejilla.

- pero es que me pidieron que te llamara – dijo una lagrima asomándose en su ojo a causa del dolor.

- y quien es? – pregunto tirando aun más fuerte.

- Kurama... – Killua la soltó, y camino en dirección puesta para bajar por el otro lado. Kurama siempre estaba al otro lado del coliseo, donde estaba lleno de árboles y cosas así.

Salto y cayo entre medio de unos árboles, vio un joven vestido de negro, todo en el tenia contraste, piel blanca, ojos de azul casi blanco y cabello negrísimo, ropa negra con las costuras de color blanco y todo lo que fuera metálico era de plata. Y tenía marcas en los ojos como la que tenía Kidara en el ojo derecho pero continuas y todas pintadas de negro. Usaba un abrigo abrochado únicamente en la cintura y le parecio extraño que tuviese cintura.

Kurama conversaba con él, pero su pose era muy extraña y movía las manos como si una mujer hablase un chisme. Y sin contar que daba saltitos al hablar...

Parece visual, no? visual xD Pero no es por burlarme de ellos o.ó Es decir, me encantan xD 

- Bien, Buenas tardes Killua, Él es Cloud DarkCreek, Cloud; él es Killua Zaoldyeck. – Cloud le dio una reverencia.

- Zaoldyeck? Hijo de Silva?

- eh... si – dijo incomodo.

- ...Killua, ya que la cantidad de personas es muy grande, separamos a todas las personas en diferentes equipos, Los generales con pupilos también van, pero junto a sus pupilos. A mi, a Hiei, a Kidara, Kurapika, Zera, Noa y Samara van todo sen un mismo equipo Odume oscuridad . Nuestro Trabajo es cubrir a otros pupilos y ayudar cuando no pueden solos, pero sin que se den cuenta y asesinar a los Asesinos Potenciales del otro lado. Cloud hará parte momentáneamente de nuestro grupo, el hace parte del grupo de los Fake True Falsa Verdad - Killua miro extrañado – se que los nombres son extraños, pero Kein es así... – aclaró la garganta – ellos se encargan de poner trampas y esas cosas... es la única manera de ir trabajando por grupos, y el líder de cada grupo prepara las estrategias con los otros.

- eso es todo? – preguntaron Cloud y Killua al mismo tiempo y yéndose.

- oigan! – se molesto Kurama... - una ultima cosa... se orden oque en este primer ataque no ayudaran a los pupilos que potencialmente no puedan hacer nada solos... y... – tosió un poco – que ojala se puedan vestir de negro... por la sangre... no, es decir... no ayuden a los pupilos...

- Gracias, _May _– dijo Killua yéndose.

- que? – preguntó Kurama, a quien de repente lea parecio un amecha rojiza entre el cabello.

- como el rey del as ilusiones, solo te falta una cosa; la Actuación; General Hichihara. – Y ambos desaparecieron.

Y Killua no pudo evitar pensar viendo sus ropas de uso común; bettle, polera lila, etc.

- hay que abstenerse a las consecuencias... soy un artista en esto...

Y Kidara seguía dormida.

Keiko la miraba desde el estante que llenaba de gasas y desinfectantes, para cuando vinieran los heridos al día siguiente.

Kan había dormido fuera de las carpas el ultimo mes, aunque Kouichi e Ivonne le habían prácticamente torturado, sobornado, extorsionado y todo los imaginable para que volviese a las carpas nada funciono. Disfruto mas que nada poder ver el cielo en vez de la raida tela de las carpas, pero extraño el calor, la comida de sabor decente, el no tener que matar el a las presas, y el no tener tantos problemas de higiene...

Pero por fin estaba listo! Por fin le daría la cara a Kouichi y podría al menos esquivar uno o dos golpes y estar en tropa central!

Llego al lugar donde deberían haber pasado la noche... pero no había nadie, solo restos de comida por aquí y allá, y una fogata medio muerta. Y vio una mota negra en el horizonte, debían ser ellos.

Alguien de ellos llevaba sus puños metálicos.. miro la hora en su gastado celular; era la hora en que suponía que se abría la barrera... corrió lo más rápido que pudo...

Pero se impresiono al ver lo que encontró, no eran sus compañeros si no que era el otro bando. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que él los observaba, hasta que una cuerda salida de una arboleda muy lejana, lo envolvió y lo arrastro hasta allí.

EN medio de los arbustos estaban Ivonne, Kenso y Kouichi. Ivonne era quien tiraba de la cuerda., Y todas las personas del campamento.

- Shhh! – indico con el dedo al soltar la cuerda – quieres que se arruine todo?

- Nosotros pensábamos que era otra cos alo que estaba allí, ahí están – dijo Kenso – con esta gran estrategia creada por mí, te aseguro que no perderemos! – Kan casi podía asegurar que salían llamas por sus ojos.

- otros grupos atacaran por distintas partes, así que no te preocupes, dejaremos a Kenso con esto, tenemos que largarnos después de que ellos se vayan... su plan es... – dijo un achica viendo l acara de curiosidad de Kan.

- la verdad es que solo ideo que los de su equipo fueran bajo tierra y los atacaran por debajo cuando se abriera la barrera... pero... – Kouichi le tapo la boca a Ivonne.

- se abre...

Al instante, desaparecieron 5 personas del montón, seis más Kenso.

La barrera era casi transparente, parecía un poco empañada, eral a única manera de saber que estaba ahí. En ese instante parecía que alguien la soplara como para hacer una gran pompa de jabón, pero en vez de hacer una burbuja, lo que se retorcía en el aire se desintegraba formando pequeños copos blancos.

Reese dejo caer una partícula del a barrera en su mano, y se dio cuenta de que era una semilla de diente de león. Todas lo eran.

A su lado, Laine salió disparada por el aire; 6 personas habían salido de la arena.

Inmediatamente fueron atacados por el zorro dorado de Laine, pero pronto fueron capaces de mantener ocupado al zorro.

Todos parecían ninjas... iban vestidos muy parecido y con sus rostros tapados.

Antes de que Reese reaccionara completamente, Morvern e Ishii se abalanzaron contra ellos. Morvern simplemente les daba sus buenos golpes con sus enormes puños, e Ishii saltaba de un lado a otro, llevaba una corbata en la mano, la usaba a modo de horca; tomo dos personas, metió sus cabezas en el cuello de la corbata y tiro... Pero pronto ambos quedaron menguados, los que Ishii había hecho caer eran los únicos que lo harían.

Las 4 personas que quedaban eran excepcionalmente fuertes. Quizás vestían parecido, pero sus estilos de lucha eran totalmente distintos.

Reese miro su pierna, por ella reptaba una serpiente negra, tenía escrito como con tinta blanca "puedes ser el siguiente", miro a su alrededor, y muchos pupilos estaban llenos de esas serpientes, todas tenían cosas distintas escritas, de repente una chica al lado suyo grito, las palabras en el lomo de la serpiente que tenía se habían juntado y habían formado una cruz, y a continuación la mordió. La chica murió y la serpiente se esfumo es una densa nube negra. Varias personas a su alrededor pasaron por lo mismo, pero él no podía hacer nada. Aparte de las serpientes cada cierta cantidad de segundos pasaba un cable a diferentes niveles del piso, pero siempre de manera que lograra dar con la mayor cantidad de pupilos que estuvieran a su propio nivel.

Reese llego aun punto en que no pudo prever un cable, y le hizo un corte muy profundo en la mejilla izquierda, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el cable había vuelto a pasar, pero logrando el mismo resultado, solo que en la otra mejilla.

Reese se quedo congelado, de pronto nada tenía sonido y todo iba en cámara lenta. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo... no lo podía comprender; estaba rodeado de sangre de sus compañeros, rodeado de sus restos... donde habían quedado todas las ilusiones que tenían sobre las batallas?...

- NADA ES COMO UNO PIENSA! – grito tomando una gran cantidad de agujas, las lanzó esquivando el cable que volvía contra él, la agujas se dirigieron hacía la misma dirección de donde salía en cable, pero no dio con quien lo lanzaba. El cable dio una vuelta como boomerang y fue tras la espalda de Reese. Y él ni siquiera se percataba de ello.

- CLANG –

Un sonido metálico llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta, y vió a Ann agachada con lo brazos extendidos, por un instante creyó lo peor... pero no, tras Ann apareció una gran cuchilla con forma de aro, el aro empezó a girar de manera caótica, hasta que su imagen se deformó, de repente con otro "clang" el anillo de desarmo y se volvió una placa larga, se dividió en tres, y finalmente uno de los tres extremos se dividió en varios eslabones y se enrolló al brazo de Ann, las otras dos cuchillas se volvieron más finas y se extendieron formando alas casi transparentes, de las puntas de las alas salieron cables también, pero tenían forma de tornillo. Ann saltó hacía Reese, moviendo los brazos de manera sincronizada con las placas metálicas, las alas funcionaban como escudos, los cables de las alas se entrelazaron con el mortal cable. Reese inmediatamente tomó de ambos cables y tiró. Ann luchaba por mantenerse estable... Reese finalmente pudo localizar de donde venía el cable, y lanzó las agujas... Ann movió las alas, quien manipulara el cable había caído, a medida que movía las alas un cuerpo avanzo hacía ellos, bueno, arrastró hacía ellos. Era una joven; las agujas había llegado justo en su cara, una de las agujas había entrado limpiamente en el centro de su frente hasta el fondo.

- bromeas? – preguntó indignado Killua.

- no, no bromeo Killua; mientras los pupilos estén al frente y no regresen un mínimo de 100, no enviaremos en su ayuda a nadie. – dijo Shun SnakeBlade. – así que no te dejare salir.

- tú no estás al nivel detenerme – respondió Killua.

- Señorita Noa! – grito Shun ignorando lo dicho. Killua se dio la media vuelta. Noa caminaba con una expresión seria que no le quedaba para nada, hacía la salida que custodiaba Shun.

- General 27, necesito pasar – dijo enojada. Noa venía ataviada con un traje blanco, gris muy claro y plata. Se componía de una toga blanca y una traje a modo de abrigo ajustado de la cintura hacía arriba y muy suelta de la cadera hacía abajo, pero caía pesadamente bajo el peso de unos grilletes de plata que tenía en las puntas.

- no puedo dejar el paso a nadie - Noa lo miro de manera reprobatoria – ni si quiera a un general de rango mayor, Ordenes de Kein, señorita Rune.

- eso llevas diciéndolo media hora – replicó Killua – y a quien le importa! Tú... – una mano le tapo tanto la boca como la nariz a Killua. Y Shun cayó al piso mareado.

- tengo que dejar de hace resto – dijo Zera soltando a Killua. – hagan lo que hagan apresúrense; el rango de tiempo en que llegara el limite de pupilos sobrevivientes del ataque es de 45 minutos. Apresúrense.

- gracias – susurro Noa, y saltó dejando un cráter en el piso. Killua se hecho atrás sobresaltado.

- mejor darle el gusto en las pocas cosas que pide –susurro. Killua la miro, Zera iba vestida igual que él. – si, somos del mismo equipo... te vas a quedar mirando siempre? Yo me quedo aquí por que este hombre no puede cubrir su ubicación.

Killua corrió. Habían un par de cosas que quería averiguar.

Leorio miraba preocupado a Kidara desde el armario de medicamentos. Llevaba más de unas emana así y lo que había hecho antes de caer así no era de una gran magnitud, estaba extrañado y muy preocupado. Gon entró acompañado de Kurapika.

- sigue dormida? – preguntó Gon sentándose junto a la camilla de Kidara.

- al principio pensé que sólo era agotamiento, pero hay otras razones; tiene alta temperatura pero no es fiebre, todo su sistema esta bien, no hay anomalías a excepción de la temperatura... bueno, sólo que...

- que? – preguntó un tanto alarmado Kurapika.

- sus ojos, sus reflejos están por así decirlo; desechos, no hay reacción a ningún impulso. Sus ojos están como los de un muerto. Pero no esta en coma, la verdad no se que demonios tiene – dijo con cierta frustración.

- y no hay más médico sen la isla? – preguntó Gon.

- no, sólo somos nosotros tres, pero ni Keiko ni Yukina tienen gran experiencia; se prepararon de manera bastante básica para esto; no están esperando heridos graves, por que a esos heridos graves no los vuelven a "utilizar" y me parece un error, ellas también lo saben... nos dijeron que el equipo de medico llegaría según los resultados de este ataque.

- así que por más preparados que estemos faltan las cosas más importantes, por que creen que al ser superiores u orgullosos moriremos en batalla, o regresaremos casi ilesos? Yo creo que hay algo más en esto. – dijo Kurapika con un tono muy sereno para ser él.

- yo también pensé en eso; no muchos aquí toma muy en cuenta a los pupilos, sólo los tienen al lado por que les garantiza pasar esa barrera... los odio, y aún así son cazadores! – reclamó Gon con rabia. – no me dejaron salir a ayudar a los otros, me detuvo Hiei.

- Kein lo hizo para que esos niños aprendieran algo, pero de la manera más dura; sabe que nunca van a aprender a palabras o simulacros – dijo Kurapika manteniéndose frío.

- pero aún así! No puede dejar que mueran así solo por que no aprendieron bien! – volvió a gritar Gon.

- ... a mí me parecería justo que mandara a los generales con alta soberbia a batallar solos, para que sepan que sí necesitan de ayuda, aunque sean unos niños – musito Kurapika con odio.

La puerta del fondo de la enfermería se abrió, Keiko y Yukina entraban llevando a un pupilo.

- Oigan, salgan de aquí! – dijo Keiko dominante – Señor Leorio; afuera hay otros cinco; los puede traer por favor?

- iré a busca runos vendajes – dijo Yukina corriendo al estante de medicamentos.

Keiko empujo a Leorio, Kurapika y Gon hacía afuera. En los árboles de los alrededores Hiei depositaba, no con mucha delicadeza, unos pupilos.

Cuando el manipulador del cable cayó, la cantidad de serpientes aumento de manera desastrosa para los cazadores. Las serpientes era na su vez más grandes y agresivas que al principio, como para enmendar la perdida del cable.

Reese, tomando algo de aire y estrujando o atravesando las serpientes que sea cercaran con serenidad, notó quien era el manipulador de las serpientes; era apenas una niña, y era perseguida por Morvern. Ishii estaba ocupado de otros personajes encapuchados. Quien ya no llevaba la corbata en las manos; se había quedado enganchada en el cuello de alguien, pronto quedaron sólo 2 ninjas.

Morvern agarro a la niña por el cuello de la ropa, la niña intentó darle un golpe, pero contra un joven de casi dos metros eso no es una amenaza. Morvern se limito a darle un golpe en la nuca, e inmediatamente se esfumaron las serpientes.

Pronto fue al socorro de Ishii, quien empezaba a estar problemas; si los dos últimos habían quedado, era por una razón.

Reese buscó, y finalmente encontró a Laine. Estaba resguardad por Ekyo; el zorro dorado. Al parecer muchas serpientes se le habían lanzado encima, por que el zorro estaba lleno de mordidas, quizás había estado persiguiendo a la niña y esta le había repelido. Laine no estaba en mejores condiciones, estaba medio conciente y tenía una mordida en l apierna, no se había movido del lugar desde que la habían mordido al parecer.

Reese tomo 16 agujas; 5 las clavo en la espalda de, 2 en el pecho (con sumo cuidado de no tocarla), y las restantes en la pierna. Pronto de los agujeros hechos por la serpiente empezó a salir sangre abundante.

Ann llevaba en sus manos el anillo metálico, y como si fuera de papel, lo doblaba hasta volverlo tan pequeño como un grano de arroz, lo aplasto con las manos y con un pequeño sonido como el de dos copas de cristal al chocar, desapareció.

Reese espero a que la cara de Laine se pudiera tan blanca como la leche, y retiro todas las agujas, y puso dos en lado izquierdo del pecho de Laine.

- Creo que con eso estará bien – dijo con alivio, como si aquella operación hubieras ido poco efectiva. Ann lo miraba muy seria, más de lo normal. – que ocurre?

- no te entiendo; eres un genio en tu arte y te limitas a decir "creo que estará bien"? Reese haces que todos se subestimemos. Tus técnicas son perfectas y si quiera tú las tomas muy en serio.

- por eso no te preocupaste por Laine? – montó a Laine en el lomo de Ekyo.

- si estaba preocupada; tú no te haz visto cuando luchas; pensé que eras atolondrado, que morirías rápido en una batalla, pero no esa sí, por la confusión te fijas menos de algunas cosas. Peor no esa sí! – dijo elevando la voz – tú sabes más de lo haces que creamos, tienes más experiencia de la que nosotros creemos, pero queda algo ciega por tu corazón; y guarda salgo muy dentro de ti, y algo de eso me quieres decir ahora, no?

- lo último es lo único verdadero, hay algo que quiero decirte, lo demás son cosas que crees; soy un entrometido que escucha cosas que no debería, cree que puede probar cosas que ha leído, pero no puede por que es un inútil.

- Mentiroso! – Ann le dio una bofetada – tú haces las cosas sabiendo que ocurrirá después, no con detalles de cómo serán las peleas, perol o sabes todo! Yo te he visto en estados donde tú no eres el Reese que conozco.

- así que si me ocurrió... por eso me faltaba un día en mi memoria... quizás otro día te lo cuente Laine; pero yo quiero saber algo a cambio. – Le dio la sindicaciones a Ekyo de que se fuera al coliseo lo más rápido posible. – que haces tú Ann? A donde vas, por que no siempre estás? Por que estás Tan lejana de Laine?

- Por Laine. – susurró. – si no hago l oque estoy haciendo a Laine la matarán! Me dejaron entrara l coliseo, pero decían que mi hermana no tenía talento, pero insistid e tal forma que dejaron a Laine entrar, pero sólo si yo hacía algunas labores especiales... no me ha ido nada bien en esas labores...

- yo...

Reese de cayó, de pronto, no de muy lejos vió venir una enorme cantidad de criaturas azules, algunas se apilaban sobre otras para poder para llevar camillas, otros llevaban sabanas y otros llevaban pequeñas armas.

- Y eso? – preguntó Ishii caminando hacía ellos.

- y Morvern? Y los otros? – preguntó Reese.

- Morvern la esta pasando genial ahí, el último tipo resulto ser muy fuerte en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. La respuesta a la Segunda pregunta es: no queda ningún otros por que quedamos sólo nosotros de pie. Otros grupos de pupilos están por diferentes lugares de apertura de la muralla Detro (_de Torre_), quizás todos los que fuimos entrenados juntos y otros pocos sobrevivirán de esta, deberás estar pensando: _que pensaban los generales?_ A mí me parece justo... mataron algunos que me caían bastante mal, y les enseñara a los demás a tomar más en serio lo relacionado con las batallas. – tomo una bocanada de aire – eso.

- yo creo que es buena idea volver al coliseo – dijo Ann dándose la media vuelta.

- Reese! Vas a decir " Y Morvern?"? – preguntó Ishii caminando con pequeños brincos.

- eso.

- él estará bien... sabe cuando escaparse; el tipo es más fuerte que Morvern – dijo Ishii despreocupado.

- Y los cuerpos? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ishii y Reese.

- se los están llevando esas cosas azules...

un asombra paso sobre ellos, se pusieron en guardia pensando que era alguno del otro bando, pero no.

- COMO QUE "COSAS"? – gritó una voz cantarina y a la vez severa. Un ráfaga de viento los azoto, miraron hacía el cielo. Y vieron a una joven sentada de lado sobre una escoba. Esta descendió sosteniendo su gorro de bruja.

Era joven, unos 17 años, era un tanto morena, era de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos verdes oscuro, y los curiosos era que tenía una hilera de lunares bajo el ojo izquierdo. Era de estatura mediana. Vestía con un camisa gris, corbata, falda plisada gris y un abrigo, o más bien túnica ( a lo Harry Potter) negra. Tenía un mirada de suspicacia e inteligencia y los miraba como una madre enojada.

La escoba quedo suspendida en el aire, y ella los miraba con un enojo "simpático". Se quito el sombrero y lo sacudió, de él salió una criatura azul llevando una venda que era del tamaño de la mitad del cuerpo de sí, la criaturita corrió apresurada donde sus compañeras.

- Soy Valentine Claibourne – dijo dando una reverencia con su sombrero. Reese, Ishii y Ann la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y extrañados. – que?

- nada – dijo Ishii recuperando la compostura – perdona, pero esas cositas azules son tuyas?

- si, y no les digas cosas ni cositas, se llaman KODAS!

- Kodas? – repitió Ann - ... ok, Deacuerdo – dijo con sarcasmo.

- son mis ayudantes, vienen a recoger... – miró un poco el campo, en el fondo habían dos tipos peleando, la hierba estaba llenad e sangre y cuerpos mutilados o enteros y en frente de ella tenía a tres jóvenes casi ilesos, era algo extraño. – lo que queda de sus compañeros... quieren un exorcismo?

- para qué? – preguntó Ann intentando largarse.

- ustedes son fantasmas, no?

- No – respondieron los tres intentando irse.

- son animas?

- no.

- waaaa! Sobrevivieron y prácticamente no tiene heridas que lamentar! – dijo tomándole el brazo a Ishii. – son de verdad!

- em... que yo sepa estoy viva – susurró Ann tirando a Ishii.

- si nos disculpas, si es que puedes hacer eso, nos queremos ir, tememos por nuestros amigos. – dijo Ishii dejándose llevar por Ann.

- no los van a recoger? – preguntó Reese sin moverse de su lugar.

- que cosa? – preguntó Ann.

- sus cuerpos...

- Reese...

Morvern pasó volando sobre ellos, y el que quedaba lo seguía, pasó entre Reese, Ann, Ishii y Valentine como sin ada.

- oigan, no pueden ser tan malos compañeros! – grito mientras Morvern se le lanzaba encima.

Y los dos siguieron golpeándose.

Kein se vistió de negro y rojo, y partió hacía el limite Detro junto a otros generales. Lo importante era mantener a raya a los intrusos hasta que se cerrara la barrera.

Killua avanzó lo más rápido que pudo y llego rapidísimo hasta la laguna que había visitado Lían junto a Ross hace unos meses; la laguna semejante a la esmeralda. Al otro lado del lago se encontró con que había una aglomeración de árboles, ramas y hojas, se habían entrelazado hasta forma runa especiad e cono de troncos y terminaban arriba en un nudo, tan complicado, que nunca se habría dado el trabajo de pensar si quiera en desatarlo. Las ramas seguían hacía arriba unos 10 metros, formando una copa tupida, de hojas color verde oscuro y medio azuloso.

Bajo el árbol había un agujero, probablemente una cueva. Y frente a la cueva estaba Kaito sentado frente a una fogata.

- Kaito! – gritó Killua impresionado y a la vez contento.

- uhm? – Kaito levanto un poco la boina y miró a Killua con cierto desconcierto. – hola... Killua

- Kaito! que haces aquí? – dijo contento Killua.

- vengo de refuerzo, me estaba calentando un poco, aquí no es tan cómodo como el coliseo. Nos llamaron hace poco para ira detener la oleada "enemiga" – dijo ofreciéndole asiento a Killua.

- nos llamaron?

- no te dijeron, vinimos varios, por eso Bisuke estaba aquí... aunque hace un tiempo volvió.

- Sí, lo que pasa es que estamos descansando un poco del entrenamiento.

- ya veo, venía de muy mal humor. – Killua no pensar en por que - ... te dijeron que iban a hacer en este primer ataque, no?

- en parte lo sé.

- entonces sabes que van a hacer con los pupilos.

- sí, me parece justo.

Alguien apareció por la entrada de la cueva, Albah, la hermana de Hyo llevaba su nanigata al hombro, iba muy despeinada, pero aún así se veía ordenada. Llevaba el traje típico mitad bien puesto, del a cintura hacía abajo, y mitad mal puerta del a cintura hacía arriba, arriba únicamente llevaba un polera negra, tipo sudadera.

- Kaito, ya nos vemos? Murai está apunto de quedarse dormida del aburrimiento. Y tú que haces aquí? - dijo mirando a Killua. Albah tenía pinta de haberse ido de parranda un par de semanas seguidas y recién haber despertado.

- venía a verlos... – a Killua no le agradaba mucho Albah.

- que amable... – dijo alegre - ...lárgate.

- que simpática Albah, adorable – una voz muy conocida y desagradable para Killua venía de detrás de Albah aplaudiendo.

- Hizoka, si soy adorable – dijo juntando los brazos y poniendo sus manos entrelazadas a lado des u cara, y pestañeando expresivamente.

- OH! Killua – dijo Hizoka fijándose en Killua.

Killua pensó seriamente en escaparse. Pero mejor no, quizás que haría Hizoka si él intentara escaparse.

- hola Hizoka – dijo conservando la tranquilidad. "y si me pregunta por Gon que hago? ... o incluso, SI ME INVITA A PASAR A LA CUEVA?" pensó. Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en lo que quizás le haría Hizoka.

- no es emocionante? Saber que pronto acabaras con unas personas, y a nadie le importara? – se paso la lengua por los labios.

- no asustes al niño – dijo Albah dando un pasó hacía adelante – hay que tratarlos así! – se acercó a Killua, quien notó un fuerte perfume a rosas y a licor. Intentó echarse atrás pero Albah le tomó las mejillas y se las empezó a tirar. – si eres tan lindo! Eres como un gatito – dijo estirando la cara de Killua logrando que a este le salieran incluso lagrimas.

- no _shoi_ lindo – dijo Killua, sin moverse temiendo que Albah le sacara la piel de las mejillas.

- suelto Albah, lo necesitamos vivo – susurró una voz somnolienta, tras ellos pareció una joven de cabello castaño oscuro tomado en un acola alta, ojos del mismo color, con cara de perdido. Usaba ropa muy normal, pero formal, iba de camisa negra, pantalones azul marino y usaba una gabardina gris oscuro. Aún así Albah no soltó a Killua

- buenas tardes Murai – dijo Kaito parándose. Tras el apareció una figura elegante, Sumire iba con su capucha blanca, y sólo se le veían los ojos. - creó que estamos todos... – susurró Kaito.

- si, sólo.. – intentó decir Murai, unos pasos precipitados sonaron a sus espaldas.

- oigan! No pueden partir sin el rey de la fiesta! – Kazuma Kuwabara gritaba con condenado y llevabas u espada con una pose que le hacía parecer un antiguo guerrero.

- no... yo hablaba por Bisuke – dijo Murai cerrándose la gabardina.

- Bisuke dice que no hace falta. – dijo Kuwabara haciendo desaparecer su Rei Ken ( espada espiritual).

- entonces estamos todos – culmino Kaito – supongo que vienes Killua...

- si – dijo caminando junto a ellos. Ninguno de ellos iba vestido como él... sería..

- veo que eres del equipo Odume – dijo Sumire caminando a su lado.

- si, y tu quien eres que vistes de semejante manera con el sol que hay – observó Killua.

- tengo la piel muy delicada como para poder dejar que el sol me de directamente; me quemaría como si fuera papel. – explicó sin reprocharle nada.

- eres la Absolvedora? – preguntó Killua.

- no pensé que un niño inexperto supiera sobre mí – exclamó Sumire.

- no deberías calificarlo como inexperto Sumire; tiene tanta experiencia como tú en lo relacionado con los asesinatos – corrigió Kaito.

- ya veo – acepto. Killua agradeció que no hiciera más preguntas, era incomodo que todos relacionaran todo su "yo" con su familia. Él tenía meritos propios que no tenían que ver con la familia y que podían ser claramente apreciados.

- como sea, si el chico es bueno a mi me basta – terminó Murai.

Y siguieron su camino en silencio.

Noa por otro lado caminaba hacía dentro de la isla, hasta el momento todos siempre andaban hacía los limites de la isla o hacía el norte o el sur. Pero nunca hacía dentro, nunca hacía el centro.

Noa avanzaba hacía una velocidad espeluznante, con solo pasar cerca árboles estos perdían una tercera parte de sus hojas. Con su velocidad pronto llego a un lugar cercano al centro de la isla. Correspondía a un bosque tupido al que le seguía un gran desierto. Sea dentro entre los pinos, abedules y robles, en busca de una cabaña. Le costo encontrarla pues estaba justo en un valle, donde los árboles lo tapaban todo como si el bosque fuera así continuamente. Empujo algunas ramas y vió una cabaña que parecía hecha de turrón y chocolate, bañada por el sol de la tarde y rodeada de Kodas, criaturitas azules que iban de un lado a otro regando el jardín que era un huerto de plantas peculiares, sacando malezas con sus pequeños brazos y entre varios cortando las plantas que estuviesen en condiciones de ser utilizadas.

- Kodas... – susurró Noa. Y entro al claro. Camino con cuidado hasta la casa, con cuidado den o llamar demasiado la atención de los Kodas. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta pagada al marco, no cerrada con llave, era como si la hubiesen sellado con nen o por arte de magia.

No ase limito a subirse al techo y mirar los torpes movimientos de los Kodas al trabajar. Era interesante, pues una tijera de podar era equivalente a dos Kodas, y la gran mayoría de los frutos eran tan grandes en relación a ellos que apenas podían rodearlos con los brazos y caminaban inclinados hacía atrás con pasos poco seguros.

-º- 

Morvern cayó pesadamente al piso, Ishii corrió inmediatamente hacía él, preocupado.

- no me vayas a decir estoy bien – susurró ayudándolo a pararse.

- estoy bien, Ishii – dijo parándose de nuevo.

- no los entiendo! Pensé que los cazadores serían mejores compañeros del o que nosotros seriamos, pero ve oque sólo están utilizando a unos niños por que se creen demasiado superiores como venir ellos? – preguntó Kenso, sin hacer ningún gesto.

- Si eres del enemigo, no es mejor para ti? - preguntó Ann fríamente.

- déjame pensarlo... – y se sentó al piso, poniendo su pera entre los dedos índice y pulgar. – es bueno, pero no de esta forma; si van a luchar, siempre se hace en equipo no mandando un montón de personas que no saben lo que es una verdadera batalla.

- yo creo que es mejor para los que no se saben de ellos, para que aprendan – dijo Ann dándose la vuelta y tomando de la manga a Reese antes de que este dijera algo.

- no creo eso Ann... – dijo tomándole el la manga – tiene razón! Mira a tú hermana! Ella sigue siendo una soñadora, no saben ada sobre las guerras! Éramos sus compañeros!

- Laine si sabe sobre la guerra, es sólo que es demasiado idiota como para tomárselo en serio! TÚ NO SABES Reese! – gritó Ann.

- Reese, ellos mataron a los de nuestro bando – incluyó Ishii.

- ... esa sí, pero no resulto como creíamos, pensábamos un fuerte amistad entre ustedes – se corrió a su derecha – como; aquí va Nakama! (amigo, compadre) – se corrió al otro lado, y cambió el tono de voz. – yo lo acabo compañero! - – y después se puso justo en medio de ambos espacios y aclaró la garganta – deberían ser mas leales! Mas unidos! Y nos encontramos que con mas o menos 5 personas podíamos derrotara quince cuando eran 2 o 3 a uno.

- las cosas no son así – dijo Valentine, quien había estado ayudando a sus Kodas en recoger los restos. – ya que no haz sido cazador no lo sabes; quizás con el titulo y ate toman en cuenta, pero desde el momento en que entras en este mundo siempre estas compitiendo; estos niños eran lo único que entendían, ser los mejores! - los pupilos creyeron por un instante que Valentine le pegaría a Kenso por la manera en que le hablaba, sólo le faltaba eso.

- ... son simplemente puntos de vista distintos – dijo Morvern quitándose dela poyo de Ishii, empujándolo suavemente. – y los dos son ciertos, ellos no sabían como era un guerra, y ustedes no sabían como éramos nosotros en realidad, al igual que nosotros creíamos que ustedes eran incapaces.

- ... sea como sea, gracias... general – dijo Reese dándose vuelta. Ann lo agarró por el hombro furiosa.

- volveré al coliseo, lo que tu hagas no es de mi incumbencia – Ann lo soltó y se quedo mirándolo con la vista perdida.

- ...yo me llevo a Morvern, señorita Claibourne – y Morvern junto a Ishii. Y Valentine simplemente volvió a la ayuda de los Kodas.

- pero...- musito Kenso – yo no dije eso para que se enojaran! ...LO DIJE PARA QUE SE SINTIERAN! – y sonó un eco de su voz.

Se quedo mirando como se iban esperando una respuesta. Pero no la obtuvo de ninguna forma.

Y sonó "_Haruka Kanata_" en MIDI. ( nota para los que no saben, _Haruka Kanata_ es el segundo OP de Naruto, si es que no conocen la serie. Cosa que dudo)

- parece que es tú celular. – dijo Valentine yéndose con un afila de una veintena de camillas trasportadas por sus Kodas.

- ah! Si... – y rebusco entre todos sus bolsillo ( que eran muuuchos ) y saco un pequeño celular. – si? Maya? Si, si... fuimos vencidos... – silencio...

QUEEE? POR UNOS NIÑOS! – se escucho fuertemente.

- lo siento, hubieron algunos hábiles, acabamos con casi todos, pero no mandes gente para este punto de invasión... si, lo sé... después te daré los detalles, para ver si nos sirven... claro... "enfrascaron" 4? Esta bien para ser la primera vez.. y Maya? Creo que será mejor que nos empecemos a retirar, por lo que veo los grupos de ataque fueron un éxito y en todos hubieron supervivientes del bando contrario... creo que vendrán los grandes... – separó la oreja del auricular - ..veo que no te esta yendo muy bien... no? Pero no te enojes... es que eso sonó como si te hubieran roto la tercera costilla derecha... que como lo sé? Pero si así suena!... se te acaba el dinero? Bueno, nos vemos... – y corto.

- no escuche nada – susurró Valentine despidiéndose de él.

Y Kenso se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pude, después de tomar los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, y se fue veloz con el enorme bulto que formaban.

Samara apuñalo al ultimo que quedaba con bastante elegancia, tomado por las muñecas de Samara; Otora, Cherry, y Swani; parecía crucificado, Samara susurraba "tiene suna cita atrasada con el infierno", se acercaba y le presionaba la daga contra su corazón en un rápido movimiento que le quitaba la vida. Ni si quiera luchaba, a media que caminaba contra los atacantes, uno a uno se quedaba suspendido en el aire por las muñecas, a veces era solo una muñeca que lo sostenía, y asía la vez frente a ella habían tres crucificados; mudos y ciegos. Y ese último había logrado escaparse del as muñecas, pero Samara le había dado con hacha en forma de cruz en la espalda, después de enterrársela, la cruz se desvanecía con un ondulante humo plateado.

Kein ni si quiera usaba su habilidad nen, se limitaba a usar ten y noquear de un solo golpea quien se cruzara en su camino.

May pegaba tarjetas como condenada a quien cayese al piso y a quien se abalanzara contra ella.

Y así cada uno hacía lo suyo, y cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de posición, pues terminaban rápido con los intrusos, y de vez en cuando aparecía al tiempo exacto de terminar con un sector la lagartija con alas de May.

Del otro extremo del limite Detro, estaban el grupo de Kaito y los otros. Quienes junto a Killua, arrasaban a golpes, cortes y patadas bajas (Albah lo hacía así, y después los golpeaba en la cabeza con su nanigata.)

Killua estaba impresionado de la diferencia de poderes entre los generales y los pupilos y generales enemigos. A diferencia de los del coliseo, era experimentados, pero de poco poder.

Hasta que el grupo de Kaito y el de Kein se encontraron. Para ese momento eran las 7:30 de la noche.

- debemos hacer un consejo, Kein

- y se hará, hoy a las 12.

Y eso fue todo lo que cruzaron antes de guardar sus armas y darse la media vuelta, pues la barrera se cerraba. Como burbujas en el aire, se agrupaba nen una mas grandes hasta que se unían a lo que parecía una telaraña y empezaban a formar un ventanal de brillo azulado a la tenue luz del sol y la de la luna.

Era un festival de luces, como luciérnagas...

Pero no era bello, era cruel; después de tantas muertes _sin importancia_ que algo hermoso ocurriera, era cruel.

Aún así el ciclo seguía y la tierra bebía afanosa de la sangre caída. Y aunque se mantuviese en aquel espacio, no muchos recordarían y quienes estuvieron allí.

Durante el espacio de unas horas, del cielo caían lentamente, como si apenas se les resistiera el aire, miles de figuras azules, que limpiaban y unían nuevamente los cuerpos destrozados, de manera increíblemente limpia; sin mover sangre alguna; y como Ángeles; se llevaban lo cuerpos a la majestuosa estructura blanca como el mármol que relucía a lo lejos...

-º- 

Por la cantidad de heridos, decidieron atenderlos a todo sen sus propias habitaciones por turno de los más graves a los no tanto. De forma que la enfermería había quedado vacía. Solo estaba Kidara.

Todo estaba muy silencioso. Menos en el consejo de Kyobi.

La sala estaba copada, había gente sentada hasta en el piso.

- el resultado me pareció desastroso Kein! – gritó Leorio, a quien habia dejado a los heridos y había partido al consejo fuese o no un general. La verdad es que todas las personas que había estado consientes de los ocurrido estaban allí. – de los 617 pupilos ahora quedan 125. – muchas personas expresaron su impresión de aquello.

- que estás haciendo Kein? – preguntaron algunos acusándolo.

- no es tú deber guiar este ejercito! – preguntó otro.

- ... yo creo que... – dijo Maya l ver que Kein se había puesto cómodo en su silla, había puesto los pies sobre la mesa y al parecer intentaba dormir - esperen! escúchenme – dijo apenas, no podía contra la cantidad de personas que les acusaban.

- yo creo que esto es el colmo – gritó Chi - ustedes critican al líder por la decisión; estuvieron ustedes concientes de por que la tomó! - muchos callaron.

- para deshacerse de los pupilos, naturalmente! – dijo Rei.

- aparte, el sabía por el oráculo que en esta fecha el domo se abriría por un corto tiempo – dijo Takashi. – aprovecho par aprobar si los pupilos eran capaces de trabajar solos. – Kein bajo estrepitosamente los pies de la mesa.

- critiquen todo lo que quieran. Pero yo no los escucho – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- deberías de escucharnos! – gritó alguien.

- no puedo, esta canción me encanta – dijo moviendo su cabello de sus orejas, para que vieran que andaba con audífonos., y sacando un MP3 de su bolsillo. Todos se quedaron callados un instante, congelado sen la posee n que estaban, apuntando a alguien, con la boca abierta o apunto de golpear la mesa.

- no puedes ser más irresponsable Kein – dijo Shun – yo me largo.

El señor Shiner se reía, junto a Selma ( la general de Clef). Muchos simplemente se reía no miraban con simpatía a Kein. Otros miraban con gran enojo y con una expresión de cómo si hubiesen comido algo malo.

- dos cosas; ustedes no entrenaron a sus pupilos, segundo; son unos idiotas – apretó un botón bajo de la mesa, y ocurrió o mismo que el primer consejo; las ala empezó a caerse en pedazos, y su silla giraba por un agujero, hacía abajo.

Los generales empezaron a salir precipitadamente.

- tengo que hacer algo con ese botón – se lamentó May corriendo junto al montón.

Al salir, ya que había entrado personas que no eran generales el Ángel del a entrada empezó a golpear adiestra y siniestra, confundido. Cuando al final, apareció Hiei y lo corto en trocitos, todos se dispersaron un poco más aliviados, pero picados.

"QUE TENGAN BUENAS NOCHES!" decía la voz de Kein por un alto parlante.

- VETE AL DEMONIO! – respondieron en coro los generales.

El grupo de Kaito estaba al otro lado de la pared que rodeaba al coliseo, no se había si quiera dignado a entrar a terrenos de Hunters.

--

Kurapika cerró con cuidado la puerta de la enfermería, y entró lentamente por entre las camillas, hasta el fondo donde yacía Kidara.

Por entre las ventanas entraba una tenue luz plateada. Apenas podía iluminar el piso, y Kurapika no se dio el trabajo de prender las luces, prefería hacer lo que iba a hacer a una sutil oscuridad. Llegó hasta la única cama ocupada y tapada con biombos.

Aún no entendía bien por que esta vez se había quedado inanimada tanto tiempo, cuando normalmente era una semana.

De todas formas, hizo lo que venía a hacer; ponerle ropa más abrigada a Kidara... últimamente helaba bastante de noche...

La levanto como si se tratara de una muñeca y le puso su traje rojo de broches rosados. Al terminar de ponérselo, se rió un poco, pues le quedaba enorme, por manga les obraban unos 10 centímetros, y había abajo le quedaba como un abrigo larguísimo. La volvió a tapar. Y se detuvo un instante y la miró, se veía tan distinta a cuando estaba despierta, no parecía una joven con mentalidad adulta y fría. Le recordaba a la niña que un día había conocido...

Se puso la mano en la frente, se había mareado al recordarlo... era como sacar abruptamente algo de algo muy hondo.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta se había acercado para darle un beso en la frente, por un simple capricho. Lo hizo levemente. Y Kidara aún así hizo un ademán de cómo si lo hubiese sentido.

Cuando abrió los ojos después se haberle dado el beso, se quedo mirándola de muy cerca... su piel era de aspecto suave y delicada. Como podía andar por ahí golpeando tan duro, y recibiendo golpes tan duros con un cuerpo tan frágil?

Kidara se movió, Kurapika se hecho atrás. Movía los labios como si tuviese sed. Su boca era pequeña, y sus labios de color carmín claro.

No se movió...

- permíteme... – susurró Kurapika y se aproximó a Kidara...

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, y dudo... se hecho atrás.

- hoy te haz perdido de muchas cosas... y... – pero no pudo continuar.

Se tapo la boca con los dedos, tomó su maleta y se fue rápidamente.

- Estas cosas hay que reservarlas para cuando estés despierta – susurró al cerrar la puerta, y ver la cama vacía de Kidara.

Cuantas veces había besado en su pequeña boca a Kidara? La verdad ella más veces a él que a él a ella. Y ni si quiera estaba seguro de porque lo había echo. Era una de las pocas cosas de las que no estaba seguro. Y recordó que justo habían abierto la puerta y habían sacado una foto. Se sentó en la cama y se rió.

Pasó un rato, y no podía creer que se estaba riendo después de lo ocurrido ese día. Sus pensamientos le hacían malas jugadas.

--

- supongo que hoy seguirás escribiendo, no? – preguntó Kurama dejándole un emparedado, con una jarra de té y dos tazas a Hyo sobre la única mesas in libros de la habitación.

- me atrasé para el ataque de ayer – dijo sin para de teclear.

- y por eso haz estado tecleando hasta las 3 de la mañana? – preguntó sentándose en una pila de libros y sirviéndose té.

- sí, me quede dormida.

- te acompaño?

- cuéntame que pasó hoy. – dijo tomando el emparedado dándole un gran mordisco.

Kurama le contó los detalles del día en un taza de té. Hyo se chupo los dedos después de terminarse el emparedado, después se tomó en dos trago suna taza de té medio helada.

- y que hiciste tú? – preguntó sirviéndose más té.

- nada, estuve todo el día en la biblioteca – Hyo n ole respondió, se tomó rápido el té, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a escribir con una mano, mientras que con la otra. Revisaba un libro.

De la tetera dejó de salir vapor.

- te vas a quedar ahí viéndome? – preguntó al ver que Kurama no se iba.

- hasta que te quedes dormida – respondió acomodándose en la pila de libros.

Justo al limite del amanecer, cuando no se sabe si es de día o de noche, Hyo cayó sobre el teclado. El laptop se fue junto a Hyo. Dejando un pergamino blanco con letras azuladas entre los brazos de la niña.

Kurama la tomó para llevarla al sillón de la sala y dejarla que al menos durmiera sin romperse la espalda. Pero no se pudo resistir a leer el pergamino, que era muy corto a comparación de otro montón que tenía por ahí entre los libros.

Decía:

"_Si un grupo de personas nunca ha salido de un lugar, y entre ellos uno se destaca, los demás confiaran en esta persona. Cuando salen de su lugar se encuentran con que no eran tan especiales como creían pues el exterior te dice que no eres el único con esa cualidad y que hay mucha gente que te supera. Y te das cuenta de que no eras único en el mundo, te sientes inútil, y eso te lleva o a sentirte mal, o tratar de ser mejor, e incluso en el peor de los casos a no hacer nada. _

_Ojala la gente no hubieses ido tan ciega, y hubiera aceptado esta verdad; tú no eres tan especial, afuera hay personas que te sobrepasan. Por eso dentro de lo que puedas hazlo bien. O sin o no es justo estar aquí para las otras personas que también se esfuerzan a que tú estés aquí. Para eso tú vid ano tiene sentido, amenos de que seas alguien que pueda hacer algo por los demás, pero sí no; de verdad que eres un inútil." (G.J.K)_

_Es justo? Y si un apersona trata y trata y simplemente no puede? Y no hacen ada por no molestara los demás, es justo que se le diga que su vid ano tiene sentido?_

_Hoy ah ocurrido esto; muchos jóvenes que creían ciegamente en sus talentos y tenían muchas ilusiones en la cabeza murieron dándose cuenta de que su sueño era una pesadilla. _

_Por que la gente siempre dice las cosas cuando la persona no esta al frente? Todos tenemos cosas en la espalda y no las vemos; los otros las ven. Y muchas veces no las dicen. Y si a tus amigos les preguntas para no herirte te dicen muchas evasivas... los verdaderos amigos no existen, ni si quiera en la familia, para mí, quizás la gran mayoría del as personas crean que las amistades son para siempre; es mentira, los amigos por cualquier fuerza mayor se van. ni si quiera mi familia... _

_Siento tristeza por quienes fueron hoy a luchar, murieron tantos en la desesperación por que nadie les dijo lo que tenían en la espalda, vez que aún frente a la muerte, ni si quiera los amigos te dicen algo? _

Kurama lo leyó extrañado. La niña no parecía ese tipo de persona...

Tomó una pluma y respondió:

_No haz elegido bien a tus amigos... escribes cosas bellas y tristemente tu mundo en realidad no es así. Por eso escribes? Yo creo que lo haces por el mundo que no tienes. _

_Al menos yo sé que no te fallaré. Por que tú me diste la receta de la amistad en una canción y por eso no lo olvido. _

_No dude sen llamarme cuando lo necesites, nunca estaré ocupado si de ayudarte se trata. _

Quizás no sonaba muy refinado, pero era sincero.

Eso era el coliseo en la isla de Kyobi? Un quebrantador de sueños? Quizás esa sería la definición más cercana a la realidad.

Kurama se sentó en el asiento de Hyo y miró el amanecer.


	15. HxH 015 Charper

Separadas X Dudas X Viejos recuerdos 

" _Una lagrima puede ser de tristeza o alegría... ambas son totalmente distintas y una de ellas puede llegara ser una joya... pero que pasa cuando tus lagrimas son tanto como de tristeza y de alegría?..._

_No importa, una lagrima es una lagrima; el reflejo de nuestras emociones. Un suspiro de nuestra alma."_

Kurapika camino medio dormido hasta la escalera, dio un par de pasos y tropezó adelante, y con algo de suerte agarro su tobillo a la baranda, quedando prácticamente de cabeza colgando de la escalera de caracol. Se incorporo como pudo, y bajo lentamente, para no repetir el accidente. Y se encamino a la enfermería para ayudar. Pero eso si, decidió ponerse los lentes de contacto cafés para evitar que le vieran con los ojos escarlatados.

Al llegar a la enfermería, se dedico de la manera más disimulada posible ponerle a mayor cantidad de biombos que pudo a la camilla de Kidara. Pero de cierta forma estaba tan nervioso, que Yukina y Keiko ( Leorio no, estaba muy ocupado) lo miraban y se reían. No cometía errores pero ciertamente esta un poco torpe.

- Kurapika-san – dijo Yukina un tanto avergonzada – necesitamos un biombo para hacer una pequeña intervención.

Kurapika miró a la camilla de Kidara; ciertamente había exagerado, si quería taparla para que no se viera era necesarios solo cuatro biombos, pero por alguna razón lo había multiplicado por 7 (28). Le sonrió a Yukina disculpándose y le llevo el biombo hasta el paciente que lo necesitaba.

La enfermería esa mañana estaba con los que necesitaban cuidados intensivos o tenían mutilaciones graves. Leorio estaba en las casillas de los pupilos atendiendo por cada una las heridas leves de estos. Era la nunca manera de no saturarse.

A Leorio le toco personas que de alguna forma creaban parches con nen para que se les vieran las heridas... otros se escondían por coraje de que no les vieran las heridas.

Aunque la cantidad de pupilos no fuera grande no pudo ni terminar con la cuarta parte de los pupilos, ya que costaba mucho tratarlos a todos, a algunos les había dado gangrena ( demasiado rápido), algunos tenían fracturas, esguinces y dientes que volver a poner en su lugar, pero no permitían que los atendieran.

Leorio ya por la noche fue a dejar sus cosas a la enfermería, Keiko y Yukina se quedarían allí la mayoría de su tiempo, pues lo heridos no podían desatenderse.

Miró extrañado la masa de biombos puestos de manera ordenada en la camilla que le correspondía a Kidara.

- Keiko... yo creo que podríamos dejara Kidara en su habitación – Keiko y Yukina se miraron y rieron.

- hoy Kurapika ha estado muy nervioso por ella – dijo riéndose. – él le puso todos esos biombos.

- estaba muy nervioso – dijo Yukina apagando las luces y prendiendo de manera espontánea y con único interruptor todas las lámparas de las cómodas de las camillas.

- de todas formas la llevare, hoy encontré un chico con un corte profundo en la cadera; necesito la camilla – y miró hacía la acumulación de biombos con malicia – no creo que sea mala idea mandar a Kidara con su "hermano" – dijo poniendo énfasis en Hermano. Algo tramaba su mente.

Cuando quito los biombos y los puso todos donde debían estar, uno en cada cama. Cuando llego al interior del cascarón creyó ver a Kurapika, pero era Kidara con la ropa de Kurapika.

Dejo volar su imaginación. Y sonrió.

Cargó a Kidara en su espalda. Kurapika debería estar cenando en ese momento o en cualquier parte, menos, en su habitación.

Dejando de lado lo que haya hecho Leorio con Kidara, ( a quien dejó en el armario de la habitación que compartía con Kurapika).

Hablemos de Kein. Después del escándalo de haber estado escuchando música en vez del consejo los generales si que tomaban en cuenta a los pupilos (bien o mal, lo hacían). Leorio lo atendía a l oque estaban potencialmente sin poder moverse y a los que estaban relativamente bien, los entrenaban en esas salas especiales con paisajes artificiales, como el de la prueba que hizo Kidara con los pupilos.

Aunque la actitud fuera hipócrita, eso era _exactamente_ lo que quería como resultado Kein. Pero todo tenía sus consecuencias, incluso may había dejado de hablar con él.

- estás muy ocupada – preguntó Kein.

- para ti, sí.

Kein no se sintió. Pero se aburría muchísimo. Era como una verdura en un saco de dulces.

Noa había desaparecido del coliseo después del ataque, pero el coliseo seguía en pie...

- déjame claro eso; si agrego el jengibre dejara de tener el olor, no? – preguntó Noa echando un raíz de jengibre al caldero

- supongo, tu eres la que esta haciendo esa cosa – dijo Valentine poniéndose una mascarilla y rociando abundantemente con aerosol.

- creo que no debí poner esos fermentados – dijo revolviendo el puré que tenía en el caldero con unos lagrimones en los ojos.

- nadie le pone fermentados a las _pociones_, eso solo se hace con la comida. – una gran cantidad de Kodas pasaban a nivel de los pies de ambas cargando los desperdicios de la "poción" de Noa y trayendo nuevos materiales.

- tu crees que esto funcione? – preguntó Noa echándole un par de rosas a la poción. De pronto se empezaron a marear, ahora era un perfume pesado y dulzón.

- bueno ahora huele distinto – dijo sin sentir ningún tipo de alivio. – no sé para que estas haciendo esta poción; sólo sirve como catalizador metabólico para granulositos – dijo sin darle gran importancia.

- quiero eliminar esos cristales que hiciste para Haku y Ross, supongo que para eso si se puede, no?

- si, pero, tendría que manipular lo que coman durante un mes para que los efectos no sean tan abruptos.

- con algo de ayuda de Mench lo lograre, solo tengo que lograr que esta cosa tenga buen sabor.

- estas pensando ponérselos en la comida? Que yo sepa, una mujer llamada DarkMoon les mostró los cristales a los pupilos.

- si – dijo echándole jazmines a la poción, ahora el olor era más liviano y fresco. – a Mench no le gustaba ponerle esa cosa a la comida, decía que tenía que doblar la cantidad de condimentos y hacer comida de sabor fuerte para que no se notase tanto.

. y como piensas darles eso – dijo Valentine mirando el caldero, la salsa que estaba haciendo Noa tenía un color entre café, verde y zonas amarillas.

- aquí es donde tú trabajas, yo solo te pedí que me enseñaras a hacerlo, para yo prepararlo en el coliseo. Tú lo tienes que meter en cápsulas.

- me estás pidiendo que le ponga plástico a la poción? Usar cosas tan comunes? – dijo indignada, como "mago" que era.

- seamos realistas es más fácil decirles que se tomen una pastilla a hacerlos comer comida de sabor muy fuerte – dijo Noa revolviendo pesadamente la salsa que tomaba un color naranjo.

- las pociones son pociones y hay que aguantarlas como tal – reitero testarudamente Valentine.

- me alcanzas esos cartílagos?

- para que quieres cartílagos? – pregunto con rabia Valentine. – no es una sopa; es un brebaje!

Gon seguía entrenando con Hiei y Kurama, y como siempre se habían incluido Albah, Zera, y Bisuke. Últimamente los 5 habían estado lanzándose _cosas_, para ver si aumentaba sus destrezas. Y a Yusuke lo habían dejado solo vigilando.

El sonido de una moto llamó la atención de Zera... Al mirar atrás le llegó un coco en la cara.

- debería darle más prioridad a las batallas que a una simple pupila – susurró el piloto de la moto.

Era una Yamaha blanca, y la piloto iba vestida de lila oscuro. Se saco el casco con algo de dificultad.

- y que haces aquí querida? – preguntó Albah devolviendo de un batazo de su nanigata una piedra a Killua.

- vine a traerles unas noticias; como todos los pupilos están muy ocupados, y yo no quiero entrenar me dedique a esto; la general Hichihara esta repartiendo esta información; " los siguientes..."

- no nos interesa – dijeron al unísono todos.

- no importa; yo quiero decirlo y me van a escuchar – dijo montándose en su moto.

- Séfora, no seas te-... – dijo Albah caminando hacía ella.

No fue una buena idea; Séfora arrancó el motor, y se dirigió fugaz contra Albah, antes de que pareciese que la iba a atropellar doblo en zig-zag. Albah se encamino hacía el frente pero choco con algo. Séfora se detuvo juntó a Killua.

- esto se trata de calcular, no? - preguntó Killua sacando un Yoyo.

- se trata de líneas – respondió bajándose de la moto. Séfora iba vestida con un traje de esos ajustados que usan los motociclistas, y llevaba pegado al cuerpo un pequeño estuche de tela negra. Estuvo apunto de sacarlo hasta que...

- te escucharemos niña; pero tienes que hacer algo respecto a esto – dijo Hiei apuntando a Albah, y el piso. Cuando Séfora habia pasado con tal velocidad la utilería que estaban usando para lanzarse cosas; melones, cocos, pelotas, piedras, discos, libros, barros, pelotas de bowling, palos, espadas, lanzas, figuras de loza; en fin nada de otro mundo; se habían quedado desparramada muy, muy, pero muy lejos.

- no tengo tiempo – dijo Séfora montándose otra vez en la moto. – May dice que tienen que ir a recibir sus asignaciones.

Y se fue, dejando aún más desparramadas las cosas.

No funciono eso de andar llamando al mundo para hablar sobre las asignaciones. Así que todo el mundo recibió de manera distinta su asignación...

May recibió una nota de Kein, del oráculo de su lado. Según esta nota, el otro bando había estado discutiendo el tema de los pupilos, y los generales por su propio lado y querían hacer un arreglo; Asignaciones, general versus general predesignado, a su vez los pupilos que estuviesen bajo la tutela de estos generales debían enfrentarse, en ese caso no importaba el número de pupilos.

Las asignaciones fueron dejadas a modo amenaza de muerte, entre Ann y Laine se dedicaron a tirar pelotas de pintura roja por todas las habitaciones. Y ya que no era cualquier pintura; el mensaje no dejaría de "insistir".

Morvern dormía profundamente en una esquina de la habitación. Ishii lo observaba sentado en la cama; no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

En el camarote continuo Reese estaba acostado pero no dormía. Llevaba así desde el ataque.

Los generales habían dejado de ser tan orgullosos y sacaban a sus pupilos continuamente para no repetir lo ocurrido en el primer ataque.

Por habitación solían meter 4 personas, solían estar con un chico que era de lo más extraño; era supersticioso a morir, pero aún así era una buena compañía... lo fue. Había muerto en el primer ataque.

- me gustaría que DarkMoon hubiese estado despierta... – dijo Reese en un balbuceo.

- por que crees que nos hubiera ayudado? – completo Ishii.

- hubieran muerto menos compañeros.

- ni si quiera los conocías Reese.

- a Nam si lo conocíamos.

- era solo un compañero de habitación.

- lo era, pero compáranos; nosotros tres nos conocimos en esta habitación y compáranos con otros! – dijo histérico Reese levantándose del camarote.

- los otros son diferentes; cada uno elige con quien estar – dijo Ishii mirando a Morvern. – míralo a él; apenas habla, pero aún así somos cercanos.

- esta bien que esto sea una guerra; pero... NO SÉ! NO LO ENTIENDO! TENEMOS DE TODO Y AÚN ASÍ FUE EL ENEMIGO QUIEN NOS DIJO; EL ENEMIGO – gritó bajando se del camarote.

- entonces no te quedes ahí pensando todo él día – dijo Morvern incorporándose. – las personas están echas para ser sociales; pero hay casos en que hay cosas más poderosas que evitan esto – se sacudió el abrigo.

- no lo entiendo; quizás viví demasiado en ese orfanato; todos se ayudaban, nunca nadie traicionó a nadie nos manteníamos unidos.

- eso es lo que cambia; las plantas pueden variar dependiendo de donde crezcan, Reese. A las otras matas puedes enseñarles otra luz; aún pueden cambiar y aún así no haces nada. – Morvern se sacó el abrigo lo colgó de la cama se saco la corbata y se acostó en la litera que estabas obre la de Ishii.

- pero Morvern...

- no te voy a oír más idiota. Si tiene salgo que decir no te lo dejes adentro. Yo nunca tengo algo que decir por que me gusta como estoy en estos momentos; todos están como quieren y son como quieren.

- ...yo creo que si funciona; Morvern lo hizo conmigo – dijo Ishii tomando un Walkman. – yo tampoco te voy a escuchar más.

Reese salió corriendo de la habitación.

- en serio gracias Morvern – dijo Ishii sacándose un audífono.

- lo que quiero hacer lo hago simplemente.

- quizás todos tengamos un Don quijote dentro; todos tienen puntos de vista distintos de las cosas, pero no siempre es correcta, pero mientras se alo que tu crees debes vivirlo fielmente; es así o no Morvern?

- si Ishii, ya déjate de molestar, anoche no me dejaste dormir con tus preguntas.

Ishii se quedo preguntando sólo.

Sorento observaba con preocupación los gráficos. Ann ingresaba datos frenéticamente.

- no hay nada más que puedas hacer? – preguntó Sorento observando la cápsula de contención de Noa.

- déjeme en paz! – dijo Ann prosiguiendo con su labor.

- pero...

- me gusta su idea, pero como quiera de que duerma si le pongo una terminal para que pueda escuchar música y ver algo interesante!

- pero...

- de verdad que no la conoce señor; ella ama poder dormir tranquila.

- y no se puede algo subliminal?

- ...no; usted esta muy raro desde que Noa se fue a preparar el inhibidor de los cristales! Esta bien que se sienta como su hermano; pero esto es demasiado! Ella ya esta grande.

Sorento se quedó mirando a la niña perplejo... Nunca iba a entender a las mujeres; bueno, tampoco fue criado para ello.

Sorento desde que Noa había salido el día del primer ataque, estaba indirectamente preocupado de ella, haciendo cosas para cuando volviese al coliseo, preparaba cosas sin sentido y vivía molestando a Ann.

Según May era un afecto hermanal acumulado por los años, pero no afectaba solo a Sorento; si no que a la gran mayoría de los familiares que hubiesen dentro del coliseo.

Alaniz se dedicaba a perseguir a su hermano, lo llenaba de dulces y le lanzaba besos a la lejanía. O de vez en cuando se veían algunas personas que parecían ser familiares por ahí llorando o dándose tiempos de calidad entre ellos "Pasa tu primero hermano... por favor, tú primero hermano... es un placer, pero quiero que tu te comas ese pastel primero... gracias hermano!" la cortesía había vuelto de repente todo color de rosas. (y todo extremadamente empalagoso que llegaban a dar nauseas)

- supongo que es la niña de nuevo – susurró Machi.

La tranquilidad era abrumadora en el bosque de arena. Ya que no podían ir a ninguna parte, debían mantenerse dentro, siguiendo un monótono itinerario. Desde la mañana, despertar, desayunar, pelear, comer, aburrirse, comer, y después unas largas miradas a la fogata.

- últimamente viene muy seguido. – advirtió Phinx.

- al menos cambia un poco los días – dijo Shizuku.

- ...no puedo?... – intento decir Feitan.

- no puedes – dijo Shalnark sonriente. – todos nos fijamos en la niña por que es lo único nuevo por estos días.

- pero no esta sola – dijo Karuto apareciendo entre los árboles.

- ves a lo que me refiero? – dijo Shalnark dando un gesto de coherencia. – apuesto que estar allí dentro es mil veces mas interesante que estar aquí...

- pero no es posible... – susurró Machi.

Laine después del ataque, y de haberse recuperado pasaba mucho en las copas de los primero árboles del bosque de arena. Se ponía a mirar el coliseo y todo lo demás; el cielo, los cambios bruscos de la geografía del lugar, de repente árido, de repente lleno de vida y a veces rojizo, a veces dorado.

- Laine! – gritó la voz ahogada de Reese.

- ah? – Laine se cayó de espaldas al piso.

Reese avergonzado la ayudo a pararse.

- ouch... – dijo limpiándose el trasero de la arena – que quieres?

- donde esta Ann? – preguntó animado.

- dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, y se fue con el General Rune, Sorento – especifico.

- genial – Reese tomó aL aine del a mano, y se la llevo a rastras hacía el coliseo; Laine parecía un estropajo volando de la mano de Reese.

Llegaron al ángel de piedra, ya medio destrozado, pero aún funcionaba de ciertas formas, aún era capaz de mirar enojado. Reese pasó corriendo llevando a Laine. El chico de alguna forma sabia el camino directo hacía el laboratio de mantención de Noa.

- Annnnn! – gritó Reese empujando la pesada puerta del laboratorio.

Ann se dio la vuelta soltando una lista de cosas que pedía Sorento. Y miró con los ojos como platos a Reese y a su hermana entrar. Pero en vez de entrar en alguna clase de Shock apretó un botón rojo del tablero de control y una burbuja de Gel de color verdoso cayó sobre ambos.

- bruoogh! – gritó Reese. Laine simplemente miraba totalmente perdida.

- descuiden, no se ahogaran. – dijo Ann volviendo a su trabajo. – dime Reese, tú sabías de todo esto?

Sorento había sido echado hacia ya rato del lugar, pero logro dejar una lista de cosas a Ann, por pena, ella considero algunas cosillas.

- soy... soy entrometido – sonó claramente del Gel. Su tonó era muy sublime, y muy humilde, como pidiendo disculpas.

- pues esta vez fue demasiado, y ... la haz traído a ella – dijo con desdén. – si sabes de todo esto, sabes que no les incumbe nada de esto a ustedes! – dijo regañándolos.

Aunque la diferencia de edades era poca, Ann en esos momentos se veía mucho mayor; Reese y Laine parecían niños siendo regalados por su madre.

- ustedes son pupilos normales, no tienen nada que hacer aquí; no son sus asuntos – dijo fríamente.

Laine de pronto cerró los ojos enojada, la burbuja de Gel se reventó, el zorro dorado la rodeaba- Reese se quedó al margen. Laine miraba al piso fijamente, para no mirar la expresión indiferente de Ann.

- por esto? – preguntó con su voz sin quebrar.

- si por esto, ahora hazme el favor de irte – dijo Ann. Junto las palmas y salió un diminuto cristal de color metálico de entre ellas, lo presiono entre sus dedos, y se volvió una placa, y levitando entre las manos de Ann, empezó a desdoblarse hasta forma de un cubo con diversos diseños. Ann lo tomó y lo extendió formando dos hileras de varias placas; eran las alas metálicas que Reese hacía visto en el primer ataque. – Ekyo no es rival para mi, Laine. Yo no caí en batalla como tú. – doblo la lista de Sorento y la dejó sobre el tablero.

- sólo te pido que me digas que haces tanto tiempo aquí? Cuando puedes estar más tranquila con nosotros, más divertida, más...

- silencio – dijo Ann. – es igual que cuando papá y mamá murieron; tu no entiendes por que. No puedo confiar ni en ustedes, por que no saben nada.

Laine se quedó callada, Ekyo se disperso en el aire. Reese camino abruptamente hacia Ann, y la tiro de la muñeca.

- es tu hermana! Por que no le puedes decir nada, a pesar de que sea bueno? Deberías darle más prioridad a ella!

- Lárguense! Estoy ocupada.

Ann apretó otro botón, escondido en la parte de abajo del tablero. Bajo Reese como Laine se abrieron pequeñas compuertas redondas. Y cayeron.

Ai de vez en cuando se dedicaba a hacer lo favores que le rogaban sus compañeros de habitación.

" agua!..."!

"me pica la espalda... y no alcanzo!"

Ella tendía responder; "tu eres el que tiene sed" o "es tu espalda"

Era la única de su habitación que había salido prácticamente ilesa, solo por una pequeña hinchazón por envenamiento.

Katt la visitaba de vez en cuando, y cumplía los favores desesperados de los compañeros de Ai.

- deberías hacerles caso; si los ayudas a mejorarse rápido, no te molestaran tanto.

- creo que ya los ayude lo suficiente.

Ai era poco sociable, poco amable, poco todo. Solo obsesionada por la goma de mascar. Como si no tuviese gran interés en la vida, pero que aun así lo viviese por pasar el rato.

En cambio Katt quizás pensaba parecido, pero no hacía las cosas por pasar el rato, si no que las hacía por aprovechar el rato. Como una holgazana y una obrera en una colmena. Pero aún así se llevaban bien, por alguna razón la holgazana tenía un carácter fuerte, y la trabajadora no tenía fuerza; era muy sumisa.

- haz lo que quieras... pero más te vale que después no anden pidiendo cosas.

- claro

- me voy afuera. Y deja de sonreír así... hipócrita...

Katt siempre sonreía cerrando los ojos, pero aún así se notaba como se forzaba a sonreír.

- no le hagas caso, Katt – dijo uno de los compañeros de Ai. – es una amargada, ella no puede sonreír.

- si... que querías?

- ah, si puedes tráeme un vaso de zumo de melón.

- ...sólo te puedo conseguir agua...

- de acuerdo.

- Ahhhhhh! Ya me aburrí de este juego - dijo Killua tomando su chaqueta.

- eso es solo por que pierdes – le dijo Gon mostrándole la lengua.

- quizás ser rápidos no lo es todo en la vida – dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- También hay que ser originales – dijo Albah guardando su nanigata.

- pues a mi me enseñaron a luchar así, de una manera sigilosa y poco predecible.

- pues eres tan impredecible que puedes ser predecido.

- eso es una ironía – susurró Hiei, quien también había perdido.

El juego trataba del juego del escondite, pero sin esconderse, tenían que evitar ser vistos, quizás sentidos pero no vistos... Todos los que usaban la velocidad como arma, habían sido descubiertos sucesivamente a partir de la tercera ronda.

La verdad que cada vez que empezaba el juego, o golpeaban directamente a Killua, o a Hiei. Les lanzaban cualquier cosa; televisores, lavamanos, puestos de cabritas de maíz, etc, etc.

- aparte, ya van tres veces que me lanzan un lavabo en la cara. – dijo Killua enojadísimo, mostrando el montón de cerámica rota. – sin contar otras cosas; todas son cosas de un baño!

- me gusta como suenan cuando chocan contra alguien – especificó Zera.

- pues tiren algo más blando, que no se rompa cuando lo detenga!

- te parece esto? – preguntó Bisuke materializando una bola de hierro llena de púas.

- ...ya me aburrí!

- pues, que ahora Killua trate, ya que no haz ganado ni una vez, no te ha tocado nunca buscar – dijo Kurama.

Todos hicieron sus desapariciones...

- cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno...cero... – contó Zera.

- SHIMATAAA! – gritó Killua sosteniendo un mazo gigante. Killua golpeaba al aire sin dar a nada.

Hasta que otro lavabo le dio en la cabeza.

- necesitas jugar más... por eso no eres bueno – especificó Bisuke. – yo creo que Gon lo haría mejor.

- pues toma! – y le dio el mazo gigante a Gon.

Zera contó de nuevo...

Gon le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Killua.

- DAME ESO! – gritó Killua quitándole el mazo a Gon. – VAMOS!

- no entiendo por que es tan malo... – susurró Albah. – creí que sería buenísimo para esto.

- debe haber algo que él no sabe controlarlo bien aún. – le respondió Bisuke.

- aún es un poco lento, y esta demasiado preocupado por ganar – aclaró Hiei.

Un Yoyo le dio en el brazo a Albah. A continuación fue golpeada por el mazo.

- faltan 4 – susurró Killua.

- esto se esta poniendo un poco peligroso... – susurró Albah levantándose lentamente, veía un tanto borroso...

Killua rozó a Kurama. Pero le toco que una cabeza de elefante disecada lo golpeara.

- veo que estás cogiendo la técnica! – dijo Bisuke arreglándose los guantes.

- dejen te tirar cosas extrañas! – gritó Killua.

- ahora entiendo por que no podía – dijo Albah doblándose hacía atrás para esquivar un golpe del mazo. – se fija en todos los movimientos que hacemos, no en algunos. Así que no podía saber de quien era cada movimiento.

- por consecuente, no sabía como se iría a reaccionar. Y golpeaba ya cuando se adivinada adonde iba el golpe – dijo por su parte Kurama.

Esta vez cayó Gon. Después Hiei, pero a los demás no pudo. Bisuke estuvo a punto en un instante pero rompió el mazo y se escapo en el ultimo momento. Kurama era muy complicado, de un momento a otro ya no estaba donde supuestamente estaba, y Killua siempre iba un pasó detrás. A Zera nunca la pudo captar bien. Se confundía con los movimientos de los demás.

- me rindo! – dijo Killua golpeando por "equivocación" a Albah en vez de Zera.

- Ahhhhhh... tengo sueño... – dijo Albah largándose.

- entonces lo dejamos – dijo Kurama.

- tengo hambre – dijo Gon escuchando rugir su estomago.

- mañana les voy a ganar a todos! – dijo Killua con animó.

Ya era el momento donde todo anochecía.

Kurapika entró adormecido a su habitación. Se quedo mirando las manchas rojas en la pared del fondo de la habitación.

"Fuiste designado para el grupo de apoyo... gracias por su comprensión Y DarkMoon debe ir mañana a la mesa de Kyobi" Y salía un "Smile" totalmente chorreado al final, tan chorreado que no parecía un "Smile", más bien se parecía a la cara de Scream.

- realmente aquí tienen un sentido del humor muy raro – dijo sacándose la parte de arriba de su traje. Abrió el armario para guardarlo; y le cayó la cabeza de Kidara por el armario. Se echo atrás. – esto ya es demasiado – levantó la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que era un cuerpo completo – bonita broma – y lo enderezó con brusquedad, cerrando el armario de golpe. Escucho como se golpeaba la cabeza contra la madera al devolverse después del impulso.

- ugh!

Kurapika se dio vuelta lentamente, asustado. Salió del baño, se sacó los lentes de contacto y se acercó al armario.

- ...por que esta tan oscuro? – preguntó una voz fastidiada. Y el armario se abrió de golpe, Kidara se cayó de espaldas. – que miras? – preguntó enojada a Kurapika, levantándose

- quien te dejo ahí? – preguntó Kurapika entre confundido y enojado.

- como lo voy a saber.. y tu quien rayos eres? – preguntó aún más enojada.

Kurapika se quedó mirando.

- te preguntan que quien eres – repitió. Kurapika volvió a su estado normal, aunque muy, muy desconcertado.

- me llamo Kurapika, y quien eres tú? – dijo convenciéndose que de que debía seguir el juego.

- Suirem Brentano - dijo.

Kurapika se apresuró en encender la luz. Era cierto; no era Kidara, sus ojos eran castaños y su cabello negro. Y no tenía las cicatrices.

- que es este lugar? Esto no es Zueshia – dijo abriendo la puerta mirando con total reprobación el lugar.

- es el coliseo de los hunters – respondió. Kurapika estaba preocupado.

- para los hunters? Tu eres uno? – Kurapika asintió – que rango?

- soy de primer grado.

- que patético... coliseo; se pelean aquí los hunters por su libertad, o para entretener a algún tipo que haya pagado por esto?

- no es así... – su voz se vió ahogada por las voces de Gon y Killua.

- Kidara? Que bien que te hayas despertado! – dijo Gon con alegría.

- Kidara? Y eso que es? ...cierto! era el proyecto Nº 1 – dijo con cierta alegría. – y donde esta ese proyecto? Todavía esta en el frasco?

Kurapika se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos. ¿quién era esa persona? El estilo, la manera de tratar con las personas era muy parecida a... pero por que estaba en el cuerpo de Kidara, y no sabía quien era Kidara?

Gon y Killua se quedaron simplemente mirando, no entendían en un cien por ciento, pero supieron que debían irse, el color en los ojos de Kurapika estaba cambiando. Supusieron que era otra de sus frecuentes y normales peleas.

- wow, tus ojos se pusieron carmesí; en el laboratorio te aplaudirían – dijo mirando con sumo interés los ojos de Kurapika.

Kurapika recupero la compostura.

- soy un Kuruta, dependiendo de cómo estén mis emociones es como cambiarán el color de mis ojos, y como ver estoy irritado. – dijo seriamente. – si me permites; te dejo, puedes dar vueltas por ahí si quieres, pero no hagas problemas.

Y salió abruptamente de la habitación.

- será... – y se dirigió al balcón para salir por ahí. – así es más interesante... este lugar si que es grande! – dijo con emoción.

- que te pasa Kurapika? – preguntó Leorio al verle bajar tan apurado. " Creo que me pase un poco con la broma"

- na-nada.. – balbuceo.

- y como es... – no termino la pregunta., Kurapika no se detuvo a escuchar.

Se encontró con un mayordomo, pero no le dijo absolutamente nada aunque le preguntara una y otra vez. Después se encontró con un par de generales, pero ni lo miraron. Hasta que finalmente se encontró con Alaniz.

- Hola, chico conservador – dijo con simpatía.

- haz visto a May? – preguntó sin aliento.

- no, pero supongo que Kein sabrá. Él esta en el último piso, y si no le preguntas a Hyo.

- gracias – y Kurapika volvió a subir las escaleras de caracol.

- Kein! – preguntó Kurapika abriendo de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hyo se despertó de golpe.

- ah? Que hora es? – y bostezó. – ya son las 7?

- sabes donde esta Kein? – Reitero Kurapika.

- debe estar arriba – dijo apuntando hacía el techo. – debe estar escuchando música, o leyendo otra novela corta venas...

Kurapika salió otra vez corriendo, si no quería romper nada, debía volver a bajar, utilizar una ventana y subir a saltos.

Entró a la habitación de Gon y Killua y pasó corriendo hacía la ventana y se lanzó.

- parece que salió mal, te toca – dijo Killua dejando un par de cartas.

- Full... – intentó decir Gon.

- House, then is a Draw boy - dijo Killua con un inglés perfecto. Dijo mostrándole también un full house.

Kurapika se encontró con otras 5 personas más en el techo. Estaba Kris, sentando en el borde, al parecer pintando el ocaso en un cuadro. Sobre el vitral que quedaba sobre la biblioteca habían dos personas tiradas, no les presto mucha atención. Y al otro lado, y donde apenas se veía estaba Samara haciendo alguna obra de costura. Al lado suyo estaba Kein.

- gritas fuerte cuando lo necesitas – dijo Kein. – que paso, por lo que se, que estés así no es muy normal.

- recuerdas que Kidara llevaba como un mes dormida?

- si, despertó? – preguntó sacándose los audífonos.

- si, la encontré en mi armario... pero... no era Kidara, se había cambiado el color de pelo y ojos; y actuaba distinto; decía que era... era... Sui... Sui...

- Sui, la sombra?

- claro... decía que se llamaba Suirem Brentano, y algo sobre el laboratorio de Zueshia. – Kein lo miró desconcertado, y después se echo a reír.

- Zueshia, el laboratorio donde clonaron a Kidara – dijo con cierta seriedad. – antes tenían guardias poderosos, pero la empresa decayó, fue en la época en que no les salieron muy bien los proyectos más importantes que se habían propuesto; armas biológicas cíclicas; lograron el objetivo y para ello sacrificaron muchas cosas; usaron a los mismo guardias como recurso, al personal en busca de "materia prima". En medio de la crisis, la dueña entro en una especie de trance, la hija con su obsesión continuo y creó 3, la primera fue de prueba, la segunda tuvo ciertas mejores que resultaron ser fallas, y el tercero un espécimen varón con el mismo defecto de la segunda, mejoras convertidas en fallas. Nunca se compró o se contrato alguno, y el laboratorio perdió al prototipo de vista. Al prototipo lo tenemos aquí, pero no quiere decir que sea una copia de la muestra prima que consiguieron; al contrario, es un ser totalmente original basado en la estructura conveniente de otro, conserva aún algo del original y algo del implante.

- original e implante; el prototipo también tenía sus fallas, no? – preguntó Kurapika con cierta frustración.

- son fallas, pero son lo que lo hacen humano. Lo que lo hacen más perfecto... Los kurutas físicamente tienen un nivel un poco mayor a otros humanos comunes y corrientes, no son personas pequeñas ni grandes, "están en la medida justa", son ágiles y aprenden rápido; lo realmente extraño es que hasta pudieron clonar el alma y aura tal y como eran. Quizás en el alma del proyecto 01, hay algunas cosas que podrías recordar y...

- gracias! – dijo elevando la voz. – el alma es lo mismo que el aura, no?

- no, el aura es el poder de vida de las personas que cambia según el flujo de nuestra mente, y alma: el alma es algo separado que mantiene nuestra personalidad, nuestros deseos y todo lo que respecta con tu actual yo; tu esencia. – Kein volvió a ponerse los audífonos – me perdí unas tres canciones que me gustaban mucho... y será mejor que cases a esa Suirem, tienes que aclararle que ha pasado con el tiempo al laboratorio, para que deje salir de nuevo a quien tu conoces. Y creo que hará sus estragos por ahí; recuerda comparte el mismo cuerpo con Kidara; aunque tenga el cabello o los ojos distintos, la reconocerán como Kidara de todas formas.

- si yo... – materializó la cadena – nada..

Y se lanzó desde el techo hacía abajo. La tarde refrescaba, Venus se notaba claramente de todas las de más estrellas, junto a la tenue luz de la luna.

Lo que estaba en "ella" en ese momento era todo lo testarudo y lo que le molestaba de Kidara, y que no sabia como la habían utilizado. Su vida se había quedado congelada en el momento en que quizás gozaba de lealtad a su trabajo.

Katt pasó corriendo a su lado, asustada.

- tú, eres el hermano de DarkMoon, no? – dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Kurapika estaba muy desconcertado, que estaría ocurriendo?

Un Chico pasó volando entre ambos, Kurapika lo agarró antes de que se destrozara contra el coliseo.

- ustedes me sirven! – dijo con entusiasmo Sui tomando del cuello a dos pupilos haciéndolos chocar, después los desecho.

Los pupilos, con muletas, vendas, yesos, y otras cosas empezaron a correr, la mujer no tenía piedad alguna. Los agarraba, y los golpeaba entre ellos como si fueran juguetes.

- Sui...Suirem! – llamó Kurapika, en cuanto ella puso atención en Kurapika, él la ató con la cadena de cabeza circular. – Zueshia cerró hace mucho, estás despedida. – dijo cortante.

- despedida, no digas idioteces – la fuerza de Suirem sobre las cadenas era mayor a la que Kurapika estaba suponiendo. Pero en vez de soltarse se siguió enrollando hasta llegar cerca de Kurapika – este lugar esta lleno de materias primas – y golpeó a Kurapika con la rodilla, la cadena desapareció. – tu también me sirves. – lo envolvió en una especie de tela, y lo ató junto a otro montón que había atrapado. – creó que hemos cambiado papeles – hizo aparecer el báculo de Kidara ató a mas o menos 4 personas, en un elegante movimiento materializó un sin fin de lazos, y como si se entendieran entre ellos, se entrelazaron en una red, metió a las presas en la sutil red, y ató cada extremo del saco al báculo.

Kurapika miró sin decir nada como Suirem hacía nacer de su espalda, de la espalda de Kidara, alas negras, las miró con ira, pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada.

Suirem tomó el báculo con ambas manos y levantó el gran bulto con sumo esfuerzo y se los llevó. Se dirigió al lugar que quizás le pareció más indicado, no se podía saber directamente que maquinaba, pero logró encontrar un lugar solitario y de difícil acceso.

Kurapika y loso tros pupilos que estaban concientes observaron como se dirigían a un desierto brillante, como si las estrellas se hubiesen caído en él y brillaran desde abajo, eran cristales gigantes que por alguna razón se había formado allí. Y Suirem en ellos veía algún tipo de refugio.

- tú eres un general, no? Ella no es Kidara? – preguntó uno de los chicos – que esta haciendo?

- esta... nada – y se sumió en si, dejo de mirar a adonde iban o que pensaba hacer Sui.

El pupilo de molesto de gran manera, y se dio la media vuelta.

Al fin sintieron el piso, Kurapika abrió los ojos... Y por alguna razón creyó conocer el lugar.. el ambiente...

..."Perdóname"

Un frío que le congelaba los huesos, un viento gélido, pero el lugar dejaba sin aliento, sin nada que respirar.

En reemplazo de los árboles, estaban enormes amatistas, en el cielo diamantes, pero no tan brillantes como aquellos, la luz de la luna se paseaba entre ellos produciendo un fulgor misterioso, era más espectacular que los cristales que escondían la cola de la isla ballena. Era una difracción muy difusa, de un color lila muy claro, como si estuviera en frente de un lago. Pero estaba en una llanura desierta, llena de amatistas. La arena parecía liviana, y delicada, fina, como un polvillo, y de un color plata.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, se había quedado dormido en una situación extraña. Lo que creyó que fue la llegada a tierra; era un golpe. Los pupilos que Suirem había tomado seguían tirados a su lado.

- a que te referías con lo de despedida? – preguntó Sui entre los cristales.

- trata de recordar; no sólo por que no estás ahora en el laboratorio, si no a que te recuerda este lugar. – Kurapika repaso con cuidado la imagen un joven sentada delicadamente cerca de un lago gélido, se arreglaba unas vendas en los pies, tratando de ahuyentar al frío, siendo ya una batalla perdida.

- por que no estoy en el laboratorio; fácil, me mandaron aquí a cazar materia prima... y yo... ya debería haber... vuelto... – de pronto, Suirem se lanzó al piso y empezó a gritar, se puso las manos en la cabeza tratando de amortiguar alguna clase de dolor. El grito era desgarrador como si la estuvieran matando por dentro.

Los pupilos se levantaron de golpe, miraron la escena, y miraban a Kurapika buscando una respuesta.

- no estamos muy lejos del coliseo, así que lárguense, esto es entre DarkMoon y yo; no le digan nada a nadie. – ordeno Kurapika soltando la cadena de su mano, por si acaso.

Los niños corrieron aún observando interrogantes que ocurría.

Suirem levantó su mirada llena de furia, generaba tanto temor como los ojos escarlatados de los Kurutas; sus ojos se habían tornado amarillos. Kurapika miró sus ojos, los ojos de un verdadero asesino.

- que ocurrió... según tú en el laboratorio? – preguntó levantándose lentamente. Tenía la cara llena de arena, y de esa forma, Kurapika notó las lagrimas que había derramado.

- eso lo debes saber tú, lo acabas de recordar, no? – Kurapika camino seguro contra ella. La luz amatista le dejo ver bien su rostro... esa expresión en su rostro era el mismo que tenía Kidara cuando hacía algo que para ella era importante, por mas ridículo que fuera. Esa mirada seria llena de orgullo y dignidad la conocía de muchas idioteces que Kidara había hecho por mantener sus palabras.

- si, pero por que estoy aquí? Esa desesperación que sentí, no era otra que la de la muerte. Zueshia me traiciono, y me uso para crear a la 01, antes de irme, lo escuche claramente; "Te usaremos para el proyecto 01" ... – después de un silencio prolongado... - donde está la 01? – preguntó.

- mírate bien. – dijo fríamente Kurapika. Suirem se observo lentamente solo con los ojos, sin mover la cabeza.

- si, este no es mi cuerpo... ya veo... que tonta – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara, y rió y lloro al mismo tiempo. – a fin de cuentas nunca dejé de ser útil, nunca deje el proyecto... siempre estuve trabajando... como es el clon?

- no es un Clon; no es igual de quien fue creada por que tiene personalidad propia.

- tonto; a mi me implantaron en este cuerpo; el clon no tiene personalidad definida; por como van las cosas, supongo que tiene tres personalidades... – se quedó un instante en silencio y observo su alrededor, y con una alegre tristeza dijo - Que insignificante he resultado – dijo un gesto de alivio y de poca importancia. Ese gesto de Kidara también lo conocía; de las veces que sacaba palabras desde adentro hablaba suelta y aliviada de poder decir las cosas, y sin darle la más mínima importancia a lo que dice.

- ahora lo comprendo... Kidara es el reflejo de ti y de la otra... entonces donde esta la verdadera? – Suirem se mantuvo en silenció, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se desplomó. Tenía una expresión de serenidad, como cuando una persona muere de vieja; un dulce descanso.

Kurapika la tomó sin preocuparse mucho... Se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida de nuevo, como hasta hacía una hora... Entonces, saldría la siguiente; Kun o Kidara...

Todo lo que conocía de Kidara, quizás no era Kidara; quizás era el reflejo de quienes decidían dentro de ella. Una era quien lo había dado todo por la creación del cuerpo y alma de Kidara; ella misma había hablado de tres; el mismo número de auras de Kidara.. cómo habían terminado tres auras que no era de ella allí? Como se las insertaron?

Camino lentamente, casi tambaleándose con el cuerpo de Kidara en los brazos, hasta el coliseo.

Los pupilos que Suirem había tomado lo esperaban en la entrada al edificio del coliseo, pero no preguntaron nada.

Kurapika subió trabajosamente las escaleras de caracol hasta su habitación, dejó a la joven en la cama. Salió de la habitación y se dejó caer en el sillón.

- entonces... quien eres Kidara? Cual era tú alma? – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una piedra roja, la luna pasaba por la ventana donde estaba el sillón, un luz roja se proyecto a través de la gema.

Ese fulgor amatista en ese momento no se comparaba con ese débil color rojo. Ni su confusión con lo que revivió Suirem.

Entró en su habitación y se sentó junto a l acama de Kidara.

Y espero...

Reese sintió la punzada de un tacón en la espalda.

- que hiciste ahora Reese? – preguntó May ayudándolo a levantarse.

Cuando Ann había presionado el botón, no fueron hacía "abajo" fueron hacía arriba. Los lanzó a la parte de arriba del coliseo.

Laine no estaba a su lado.

- La señorita Eluria se fue a hablar con Morvern. Hoy te haz equivocado demasiado Reese... más te vale que no hagas otra de esas... ya no podemos estar ocultándote, ni tú mismo te puedes estar conteniendo.

- lo sé, pero sin o hago algo por ellas dos... no se que voy a hacer.. Necesito que ellas estén bien, para yo poder estar bien!

May no lo escucho más, y se bajo del techo.

Reese lo hizo mucho después, mucho después.

Sorento arrugó la lista que le había dado a Ann, la niña no estaba en el laboratorio. La buscó pero entre las maquinas, pero no la encontró. Al final se fue y la encontró escondida tras el ángel medio destrozado que cuidaba la entrada al laboratorio y al oráculo.

No le preguntó nada, como nunca había visto a Ann con la mirada perdida en algo, o con marcas en la cara como si hubiese llorado. Si no sabía por que estaba así la persona, no sabría como actuar y prefirió dejarlo tal cual.

- no se vaya, por favor; escúcheme – rogó Ann tirándole la toga a Sorento. Él se detuvo, la ayudo apararse.

- pero aquí no, ven – la tomó del antebrazo y la llevo dentro del coliseo. Fueron serpenteando entre los pasillos, todos llenos de puertas. Hasta que se detuvo frente a uno, que tenía solo una puerta al final. Sorento miró a Ann un instante. – como ya estás acostumbrada a ver cosas que los pupilos no deberían te traje aquí, donde supongo que nadie te escuchara a parte de mi.

Y abrió la puerta. Ann se quedó estática un instante, la puerta no daba a una habitación, daba a un prado, en medio de un bosque. El prado estaba repleto de unas flores blancas, parecidas a los nenúfares, pero mas pequeñas, crecían de unas enredaderas verdes y plateadas.

- este lugar lo escribió Hyo para Noa y para mí, se puede decir que esta es nuestra habitación. Se parece a los dominios de mi gente.

Ann no dijo absolutamente nada, camino entre las flores, había una especie de sendero de piedra entre ellas, para que no fueran pisadas. Siguió avanzando maravillada, y se encontró con un pequeño bonsái, era de hojas verde oscuro, pequeñas y rugosas, y tenía un especie de fruto entre morado y azul en forma de gancho en algunas de sus ramas; de uno de estos frutos había enganchado un pergamino. Ann lo tomó y lo abrió.

"_De las lagrimas de mi hermana Luna y de los lamentos de sus hijas estrellas hice la flor de la noche. Una flor que refleja en un su puro blanco los sinceros pensamientos de la soledad. Por cuando uno esta solo, piensa su realidad, su verdad y su mentira. Son el color de la pura verdad._

_Les di siete pétalos para que se vieran llenas de virtud, cada pétalo elegante como una musa, y cada flor hermosa como una diosa. Y de mi canto para tu tristeza, hermana, las flores crecieron en la tierra, que las tomó con delicadeza con sus manos verdes y plata como tú. _

_Les di un corazón blanco, inocente._

_Quiero que cada vez que las mires te sientas en tu plenitud, que te recuerde a cuando caminábamos por los senderos de nuestra madre Gaia. _

_Por que nacieron de tu llanto, y ellas serán tu tristeza para que tu no la sientas, sonríeme una vez más con tu manto enjoyado..."_

- "así que sonríeme una vez más hermana" – susurró Sorento tomando el pergamino delicadamente de las manos de Ann. - hay una leyenda que habla de por que la luna y el sol están en el cielo. La madre Gaia dio vida, y de la belleza de sus ojos grises, engendró a Runa o Luna, como quieras decirle, y de la fuerza de su voz creó a Ols. Ambos, hermanos caminaron por los senderos de su madre, uno y el otro distanciados por su madre, puestos en un plano para que caminaran y nunca se encontraran.

Runa conoció al hombre y a la mujer creadas por su madre para que poblaran la Tierra, y Runa vió la belleza de amar a alguien, vió a Hombre y Mujer juntos. Ols por su parte, encontró vida y belleza en la mujer. Buscando esto, ambos dieron la media vuelta a su rumbo, y se encontraron...

- no me digas que se encuentran y se enamoran, pero como era prohibido los separaron en día y noche.

- no, Runa quería ser madre, y cuando vió a Ols, supo de inmediato que era su hermano, y le pidió ayuda, para que su madre Gaia le dejara ser madre. Ols le ayudo, a costa de no poder cumplir él su sueño de conocer a una mujer que admirar y amar, pero no del a manera en que amaba a su hermana o su madre. Runa fue madre, y Gaia lo supo, y se enfureció, pues la misión de Runa no era esa; debería haber sido la benefactora y pura enviada del a Tierra a la vida. La Tierra tembló y Runa en medio del caos perdió a su hijo. Gaia se había preparado para quitarle su vida a Runa, pero Ols, que no conocía otro amor que el de su hermana y su madre, rogó a ella que le perdonase a costa de cualquier cosa de él. Gaia le dijo que debía hacer un sacrificio; debía hacer la misión que tenía Gaia, hacer todo lo que ella no, y lo puso en el cielo, para que fuera el puro benefactor que no fue su hermana, pero a costa de que nadie se pudiera acercar a él, a que nadie le pudiera ver, ni conocerle. Runa en su pena, quiso acompañar a su hermano; Gaia la puso en el cielo, con sus pequeñas hermanas, pero no se podía acercar Ols, por que se quemaría. Pero ella se conformaba con verle desde lejos. Ols también se lamentaba, por no poder acercarse a su hermana, ni si quiera sabia que lo acompañaba en el cielo... el resto no importa en este momento.- y dejó el pergamino de nuevo en uno de los frutos del bonsái.

- por que no?

- por que es lo típico.

- encontraron la manera de encontrarse en los eclipses, dejando ciega a su madre para que no les viera y no les castigase?

- sí, y tú eres Ols. Sé que aceptaste este trabajo para que dejaran a tu hermana entrar al coliseo. Se que sacrificaste tiempo con tus amigos, y con las personas que querías para que tu hermana estuviera bien. Y si te acercas mucho a ella; la dañaras. Y si ellas e acerca a ti también.

- ...Reese es un tonto – declaró – un idiota, un...

- no te alegra lo que hizo? No te hace sentir más liviana?...

- ese entrometido, ese idiota, sabe todo lo que ocurre aquí, y siempre anda metiendo las manos donde no le incumbe. Hace sufrir más a la tonta de mi hermana. – dijo con un tono ahogado aguantándose las lagrimas.

- mi gente admira a la luna, y en honor a ello, no dejaban que hombres y mujeres se acercaran mucho. Teníamos una sociedad muy poco familiar, Quizás yo sea el único sacerdote hombre de la luna... la verdad no sé como ayudarte señorita Eluria. Pero si le dices las cosas a tu hermana ella entenderá, Reese hizo eso por que debe estar muy preocupado por ustedes dos, quizás pensó que era mejor si las cosas eran precipitadas.

Noa camino arrastrando una enorme bolsa llena de un polvo de color rojo terracota. Valentine se había molestado mucho con ella respecto a lo de la "poción", por que Noa insistía en hacer píldoras. Al final lo dejaron a medias, y Noa se pudo llevar solo el polvo para las píldoras.

Leorio de repente apareció de entre una nube de polvo.

- qui-quieres ayuda? – preguntó algo nervioso.

- por favor... hubiera llegado más temprano si no me pesara tanto – dijo con vergüenza. – es para los pupilos.

Leorio se cargó la bolsa en los hombros, pero era enorme realmente, apenas podía caminar con ella encima, pero se mantenía erguido para que Noa no se preocupara, aunque sentía que la espalda iba a quebrársele, siguió así. Cuando sonaba un crack des u espalda apunto de romperse se podía a toser y decir que era un anoche muy helada. Noa simplemente dejo de preocuparse como él le decía... Leorio se ponía azul...

Lanzó la bolsa en la cocina, se despidió como pudo de Noa, y se fue moviéndose roboticámente a causa del dolor.

Noa simplemente se rió. Y se fue a su habitación. Se encontró con Ann saliendo de su habitación.

- Señorita Eluria? Está bien? – preguntó.

- no, no estoy bien, pero lo estaré... – Ann no dejó que Noa viera su rostro. Y cuando dobló el pasillo, se fue corriendo a su cabaña.

Sorento estaba frente al bonsái, tenía una expresión de decepción muy profunda en su cara.

- volviste Noa... – dijo volviendo a adopta runa expresión seria.

- que ah pasado?

- cosas de hermanas... – dijo siguiendo el camino de piedra para salir de la habitación.

El llanto de Laine inundaba la habitación. Morvern la había recibido en la puerta, y lo primero que ella había echo fue dejarse caer en su hombro y echarse a llorar. Lloraba de tal forma que le daba hipo, y se le acababa el aire, y lloraba ahogándose.

- mejor no diré nada – dijo Ishii tapándose algo molesto por el llanto.

Morvern sintió un golpe en el techo, y vió a Reese caer de el. Miraba a Laine con suma culpa.

Morvern la levanto de su hombro, tiró a Reese al lugar donde estaba él.

- creo que es mejor que llores con él. – y dejó caer a Laine en el hombro de Reese.

Entre que tomaba aire, y entre que le daba hipo, Laine no se dio cuenta de cómo la cambiaban de persona, o de si la escuchaban o no.

- yo... y-y-yo... – se limpió la cara con las mangas de la ropa.

Reese le dio un pañuelo. Ann no dejaba de mirar el piso, se sonó la nariz, y empezó a hablar en unos balbuceos que Reese apenas escucho.

- Ann siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo... más madura, más inteligente, mejor en todo... cuando papa y mama murieron ella me dijo que yo debería haber echo algo, pero estaba muy asustada, no podía hacer nada... y-y-y tenía razón – tomó aire de a poco, en respiros cortos – yo no sé nada, siempre hago estupideces, y nunca estoy pendiente de cosas importantes... y por eso pasan... y como soy tan tonta no puedo hacer nunca nada. – apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Reese y dejó caer un par de lagrimas. – quizás Ann si esta cansada de mi, parece que tenías razón Morvern.

- nunca fue eso, Laine. Ann no piensa que eres un tonta y una molestia. Es sol oque hace cosas que las de mas personas no entienden... A sacrificado muchas cosas por estar donde esta, pero estaba dispuesta a ello. Todo para mantener algunas cosas...

- ella es todo lo que me queda... ella lo sabe pero de todas formas... ella debe estar harta de mí. Pasa ene se laboratorio por que es mejor que estar con nosotros... no es cierto? – levantó la mirada y miró el rostro de Reese. Su rostro primero mostró confusión y después ira. Apretó los puños y empezó a golpear a manotazos a Reese. – por que no me dijiste nada? Por que? Yo querría ayudara Ann! Se que soy una molestia, pero debe haber algo que al menos pueda hacer bien! Debe de haberlo! Ayúdame... – susurró – AYÚDAME REESE! AYÚDAME! – y entre que lo golpeaba se ponía a llorar frustrada.

- la idiotez que hice hoy es en todo lo que te puedo ayudar... – dijo sin dejar de recibir los golpes sin fuerza de los puños de Laine.

- yo sé que puedes hacer más! Tu sabías porque Ann no podía venir siempre que la invitábamos, todas esas veces que nos falló!

- grita... que así dejas de llorar como una niña... – dijo con amabilidad.

Laine gritó, y lloró también a gritos.

- SOY UNA IDIOTA! – gritaba seguido.

Reese la paró bien. Tomó aire y grito: "YO TAMBIÉN! SOMOS UN PAR DE IDIOTAS GRITANDO CUANDO TODOS DUERMEN!"

- POR FAVOR VENGAN A GOLPEARNOS! – Y Laine se largó a reír.

- ni si quiera para eso puedes ser seria? – preguntó Reese viéndola reírse. – a parte de aburrida...

Y después simplemente gritó "AHHHH!" hasta que su garganta no dio más.

Nadie descargó su ira en ellos, quizás les parecía divertido a todos. Y por eso los escuchaban.

May entró al vestíbulo de Kein. Era una sala grande, enorme, llena de ventanales con cortinas de gasa color crema, o quizás que fueran blancas. El piso estaba baldosado como un tablero de ajedrez, y en la enorme sala, había en el centro un sillón negro, cerca de el, un armario, y un escritorio con un PC.

Kein estaba dormido sobre el escritorio.

May se acercó lentamente procurando no hacer ruido.

Kein dormía profundamente sobre el teclado, en sus manos estaba su Mp3, May alcanzó a observar que canción estaba escuchando en el LCD (pantalla del Mp3). Y sintió gran pena y alegría a la vez, le sacó el Mp3 de las manos suavemente, y lo apagó.

De su bolsillo de tarjetas sacó una.

- Gain! – gritó. Y una especie de tortuga enorme de color azul oscuro, con el caparazón lleno de marcas irregulares, donde se podían ver tres letras; "Cad". Cargó a Kein sobre "Cad", y lo llevó a la cama. Lo dejó pesadamente, y "Cad" volvió a ser carta en un "puff".

May sintió un crujido tras ella. Miró hacía atrás y notó tras las cortinas un bulto que resaltaba claramente de un color rosado bajo las cortinas de gasa. Estaba apunto de de tirar las cortina para ver quien era, pero sintió el golpe de cómo se cerraba el armario de Kein.

Histérica camino hacia el armario, y lo abrió, dentro estaba sentada entre la ropa de Kein, Sakura, le sonreía pidiendo indulgencia. La tiró fuera, y después movió la cortina, allí estaba Garnet sosteniendo un peluche, bastante asustada.

- que rayos hacen aquí? Saben como me asuste? – preguntó regañándolas como si fueran niñas pequeñas, y ellas la miraban como si de verdad fuesen niñas pequeñas. – no tienen que estar con Takashi?

- Takashi nos dijo – Sakura sacó unos lentes como los de Takashi, rectangulares y de marcos gruesos y negros – "después de que las haya explotado tres días seguidos, quieren dormir? - imitó Sakura con el tono serio de Takashi.

- y nosotras le dijimos que si, pero como lo conocemos, sabíamos que quería algo a cambio – continuo Garnet. – dijo que quería un tonel de café, y 20 emparedados, y como Mench no nos lo iba a dar vinimos aquí a pedirle a Kein.

- Pero cuando lo vimos así, no pudimos resistirnos y lo quisimos asustar para cuando se despertara; pero apareciste tú... – dijo con un gesto reproche muy infantil. 3

- sabiendo como es Kein, obviamente les hubiera dejado... podría haberlas matado si Garnet no hubiera estado vestida de rosado... n olas hubiera reconocido.

- Ehhhh! – exclamó Garnet feliz – soy una persona con marca personal y es rosada! – Sakura la acompaño en su celebración haciendo un bailecito con ella. May se limitó a dejar de mirarlas y se dedico a meter bien a Kein en la cama.

- sea como sea, lárguense, después de Kein, van los dos idiotas que tenemos en el calabozo, despuñes va Noa, y despuñes voy yo – dijo dándole importancia. – yo les..

- y eso a que va? Mench nos dijo que debía ser Kein – especifico Garnet.

- dijo que su café no se lo iba a dar alguien que lo tomara solamente para mantenerse despierto, decía que Takashi no era suficientemente bueno como para poder apreciar bien su sabor – dijo Sakura explícitamente.

- ya veo... – May estaba pensativa. – yo pediré un tonel de café y 20 emparedados... Y la próxima vez no hagan eso... – Garnet y Sakura se fueron muertas de la risa.

Tomó el Mp3 de Kein, y escucho la canción que él estaba escuchando, era la única canción del Mp3 y se repetía indefinidamente hasta que se acabara la batería. Y cantó con la áspera voz de mujer de la canción.

A pesar de su voz áspera su voz se mezclaba con los violines.

May cantó con ella la canción que tan bien conocía.

- De la espina de mi garganta,

a pesar del dolor puedo cantar...

De mis labios mariposas...

De mis labios verdad...

De mis labios mi alma...

Que tanto buscas que no puedes escucharme ya?

Mis lagrimas no están allí, deja ya...

Tus viejos recuerdos tampoco están allí...

Tomó el dolor y lo estrujo en mi ser...

Ya no busques... que ya no estoy allí...

- De la espina de mi garganta,

a pesar del dolor puedo cantar...

De mis labios mariposas...

De mis labios verdad...

De mis labios mi alma...

Ya no puedes darme tus manos...

Tampoco nunca las recibí...

No le di mi corazón a nadie

por que no quería gastar mi tiempo

Yo tampoco escuche...

Deja de buscar en las fotos,

No estoy allí

Deja de llorar en mi tumba,

No estoy allí.

Deja de dejar tu vida...

No me encontraras así...

- De la espina de mi garganta,

a pesar del dolor puedo cantar...

De mis labios mariposas...

De mis labios verdad...

De mis labios mi alma...

De mis labios tus labios...

Deja de buscarme ya...

Deja de buscarme...

Escúchame para encontrarme...

Escucho un débil aplauso atrás suyo.

- Vittani lo pudo haber cantando mejor – dijo Kein desde la cama. – no quería que supieras que aún la escucho. Aunque ya la deje de buscar, ya escuche su voz... eso era lo que ella pedía, que la dejara de buscar; ella sabía que pronto se iba a ir... tengo que escucharla para dejar de pensar en volver a ir a buscarla.

- pero no deja de ser triste... ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue... pensé que eras más fuerte.

- nunca e sido fuerte – dijo dándose cuenta de su propia ironía. – todo lo que hice, todas las cosas peligrosas me hacían sentir vivo, por eso las hacía, no por que fuera fuerte.

- que pasó de verdad con Vittani, nunca supe por que se fue la verdad, simplemente lo supe de ti, y nadie a parte de nosotros se acuerda de ella. – dijo May comprensiva.

- si te lo digo dejarás de estar enojada conmigo?

- no, estoy eso no tienen nada que ver, no hay ningún intercambio en ello.

Kein se levantó abruptamente, y abrió las cortinas. La tenue luz de la noche entró por los ventanales.

- Vittani estaba consumiéndose por su propia fuerza. Recuerdas que cuando cometía algún asesinato, nadie la reconocía? – May asintió. – ella podía borrar su propia existencia de las demás personas.. creo que así fue perdiendo su alma, y su identidad. Con nosotros se sentía como una persona existente...

- era callada... siempre se limitaba a mirarnos... así era feliz?

- si, se sentía como alguien. – su mirada se fue perdiendo en la inmensidad de la noche. – ella misma decidió irse, y decidió borrarse ella misma de nosotros.. creo que eso la hizo desaparecer... quizás las personas para ser alguien necesitan que las otras personas les hagan sentir como alguien... Por eso necesitamos vivir con personas. O al menos conocemos algunas. Pero ella logró que nadie la conociera...

- ella se borró a si misma? Por que? POR QUE?

- no te alteres, eso es mi culpa. Creo que cuando la olvide, también me perdí a mi mismo, algo salió mal cuando se borró. Nosotros que la conocíamos no podíamos ser sin que ella estuviera en nosotros... ella me dio su existencia, May. Su cuerpo estaba vacío, pero su alma estaba conciente de que nosotros no la podíamos ver así. Y se fue. Creo... que ella ya esta muerta, May, un cuerpo sin voluntad no es algo vivo.

- por que lo haría? Kein, hay algo más, no es así?

- no quiere herir a nadie. Bueno, no quería herir a nadie, siempre decía que cuando a uno le pasa algo con una persona, uno siempre desea no haberle conocido, por que las personas son cobardes dicen esas cosas, y después dicen que le odian para no herirse más a ellos mismos para amortiguar el dolor. Ella quizás había creado una habilidad así para evitarle el dolor a las personas...

- por eso cuando alguien moría, cuando ella era la culpable, nunca nadie lloraba a la persona, nunca nadie decía nada respecto a que una persona querida se había muerto. – May abrazó a Kein por la espalda. – deberíamos estar contentos de saber que existió?

- estamos contentos de que existió, May, y que sigue existiendo mientras alguien la recuerde.

- estamos... contentos... – Kein se tocó el hombro, miró a May, lloraba a viva lagrima. – pero también tristes de que no este...

- entonces en ese momento ella también estará triste y feliz a la vez. – dijo Kein mostrándole una sonrisa forzada.

Kein dejó a May llorar por viejos recuerdos, con la persona que también los compartía.

- Por que la persona que de verdad desaparece es la olvidada. Pero si una sola persona lo recuerda; esta bien, existe la prueba de que existió en este pequeño mundo.

May ahogo un sí en su llanto.

El sol se dio a conocer un poco más tarde lo normal, las nubes oscuras y densas lo opacaron mientras su luz era débil.

El coliseo parecía glaseado en azúcar, y la cabañas de los pupilos parecían hechos de galletas de chocolate en glasé. El pasto estaba medio congelado y cubierto de una fina capa de diamantes.

Y empezó a nevar.

Reese se sacudió la escarcha de la ropa y del cuerpo, tembló, y empezó a estornudar. Estornudo cuatro veces.

No tenía el valor alguno de presentarle la cara a nadie, se sentía mal si lo miraban con simpatía, lo saludaban con alegría o le trataban con amabilidad. Nadie le conocía de verdad, nadie.

- si sigues así te vas a enfermar y te vas a morir y no vas a hacer sentir mal – dijo Ann llevando un paraguas. – estornudaste cuatro veces... eso se pasa del amor y todo lo demás... te parece perdón como cuarto estornudo?

- que tal una conversación con tú hermana. Explícale bien por que estás tan distante; ella cree que la odias.

- si, la odio.

- entonces no hay mucho que hablar en tal caso.

- la odio por que nunca me reprocha mis errores. Ella cree que yo soy alguien cercana a la perfección, que tiene su vida controlada, que no tiene grandes problemas.

- díselo.

- díselo tú, yo no le quiero dar la cara ahora. La trataría igual que en el laboratorio.

A Reese le cayó una taza de aluminio en la cabeza.

- bésense o algo – dijo Ai llevando un termo y otras dos tazas. – ustedes son idiotas, igual como decían anoche.

- yo no dije que era una idiota. – aclaró Ann molesta.

- pues yo te digo que si eres idiota. Bueno, todos somos idiotas, no hay mucho que discutirle. – dijo Ann lanzándole una taza a Ann.

- sé que somos idiotas, y entre idiotas mayores de lo normal nos entendemos, Ai – respondió Reese acercando su taza al termo que iba abriendo Ai. El vapor salió abundantemente del a bebida.

- se acabó el café, así que es agua hervida con pasto, tiene 11 de azúcar, así que es pasable. – advirtió Ai viendo la expresión del rostro de Reese al probarlo.

- es lo que hay? – preguntó Ann acercándole la taza para que le sirviese.

- no, era para ver si se enfermaban. Recuerda; no hay comedor, por consecuente, la única cocina es la del coliseo, que en este momento está cerrada. – dijo coherentemente.

- y por que tan amable de repente? – preguntó Reese tomándose de una la bebida, acercó la taza a Ai, para que le sirviera más.

- tengo una niña inundando de lagrimas mi cabaña, y creí que seria útil utilizar sus lagrimas en algo. – dijo Ai tomándose un poco de su propia taza. – ella es más inteligente que ustedes, dice que no esta enojada, que no es nada, pero que solamente quiere llorar un momento, dice que así se va asentir mejor... No se está estrujando el cerebro con cosas sencillas que parecen complicadas. – miró el cielo – es hora de que esa otra niña le de la cosa de santa...

Ai le lanzó el termo a Reese, sacó un poco de goma de mascar de su bolsillo, y se lo echo a la boca y empezó a hacer unos globos enormes, que ella misma reventaba con sus labios. Y se fue caminando entre las cabañas.

- realmente esta cosa es mala – susurró Ann tomándosela.

- entonces no te la tomes – dijo Ai dándose la media vuelta. Le quitó el paraguas de las manos a Ann, y se lo llevó.

A Reese se le empezaba a acumular la nieve en la cabeza y los hombros. Se la sacudió y se fue a su propia cabaña.

- no seré el único en enfermarse si no te consigues otro paraguas.

Gon pateó a Killua al despertarse, al fin pudo ver el mensaje en tinta roja que parecía sangre en la pared. Killua se despertó enojadísimo, y para rematar Samara estaba en el umbral del a puerta para cuando abrieron; se le notaba que había estado bastante tiempo ahí parada, por que aún estaba en camisón de dormir. Samara esbozó una sonrisa de alegría que de verdad que la hacía ver más sombría de lo normal, extendió lentamente sus brazos para mostrarle a ambos l oque tenía; dos muñecos idénticos cada uno a Gon y a Killua.

Ambos gritaron y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

- no voy a salir con esa loca allí afuera! – gritó Killua para que lo escucharan. – Gon, salgamos por la ventana... Gon? GON?

- tiene muñecos de nosotros... no nos hará nada raro usándolos? – preguntó con los ojos brillosos del miedo.

- cla-claro que no! – dijo Killua con seguridad fingida. – salgamos por la ventana. – "tengo que conseguir esos muñecos, no me gusta la idea de que los tenga..." pensó palideciendo.

Abrió la ventana, para salir por ella, pero una del a muñecas de Samara estaba afuera mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes hechos con botones. Cerró la ventana de golpe, y se sentó en la cama.

- que vamos a hacer Killua? – preguntó Gon sentándose a su lado.

- yo no saldré hasta que la loca salga de la puerta, y queme los muñecos.

Y se quedaron esperando.

Leorio salió de su habitación, se fijo un poco en que Samara algo esperaba en la puerta de Gon y Killua, pero no le tomó mucha atención, quería saber que había pasado con su pequeña travesura.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, Kurapika abrió, ni si quiera lo miro, y pasó del argo. Estaba vestido de una manera que nunca había visto, llevaba una camisa blanca mal abotonada, pantalones negros, de tela opaca, y un abrigo negro abierto con algunas aplicaciones en los botones.

Kurapika se le veía más serio de lo normal, Leorio se permitió decir que estaba triste.

Que tan lejos había llegado su broma?

Kurapika ni si quiera lo miró, y pasó de largo, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, algo escondía dentro de los bolsillos. Leorio lo agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera muy lejos.

- pasó algo que estás así? – preguntó Leorio mirándolo fijamente.

- Kidara despertó – Leorio lo miró bastante impresionado, pero sin dejar de preguntarse si era su culpa.

- y como está?

- no preguntes por Kidara, pregunta por Sui, la que se despertó era Suirem.

- No conozco a nadie que se llame Sui... – Leorio se dio cuenta bastante rápido – la sombra? Te dijo algo?

- la verdad no tenía mucho que decir, estaba... congelada en los momentos antes de que la mataran, creía que aún estaba trabajando, se olvido de su propia muerte.

- explícate – Kurapika se negó con la mirada - no te quedes callado, no lo hagas como en la cuidad de York; esto no es algo solo tuyo, e salgo que a todos nos incumbe.

- Y como sabes que a todos ustedes les incumbe?

- por que somos los amigos de esa persona, no seas idiota.

- por que soy idiota hago esto Leorio, hay algo que a mí me importa que ella no tiene en este momento! – dijo casi gritando. – ella no se entiende a sí misma, al menos lo que ella no se entienda, yo quiero entenderlo...

- ...es cierto que siendo sus amigos no sabemos mucho sobre ella..

Leorio reparo en que Samara lo estaba escuchando. Dejó de observarla cuando ellas e dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Giró la cabeza lentamente y miró a Leorio con su único ojo normal.

- mm? – exclamó esbozando una sonrisa cuadrada.

No, de alguna manera no había escuchado nada. Y Kurapika se había escapado, ya no estaba en el piso.

Y Samara de momento a otro, como si hubieran bajado la cantidad de cuadros por segundo, fue avanzando a su habitación apareciendo y despareciendo. Leorio palideció, miró su reloj, se le había hecho tarde por cinco minutos, tomó su maleta y bajo corriendo a tropezones la escalera. Se tropezó con Kris en la bajada, pero no lo tomó muy en cuenta.

Gon y Killua abrieron sigilosamente la puerta, y salieron, trataron de entrar en la habitación de Leorio, pero estaba cerrada; la de Kurapika estaba abierta, y se metieron dentro, para esperar un rato antes de volver a salir, por si es que Samara seguía con sus muñecos. Cerraron de un portazo, y se sobresaltaron al ver como se levantaba Kidara de la cama.

Ambos le hicieron con las manos un gesto para que mantuviera silencio, ella se miró las manos, y extrañadísima hizo el mismo gesto.

- Samara tiene unos muñecos iguales a nosotros... lleva bastante tiempo esperando a que salgamos para probar si funcionan – aclaró Killua. Killua vió la silueta de una de las muñecas de Samara a través de la cortina.

- nos podemos quedar aquí hasta que dejen de vigilarnos? La verdad es que Samara me asusta, y parece que a Killua también – pidió Gon.

- no es que me asuste – mintió Killua.

- se pueden quedar – dijo Kidara seria – pero quienes son ustedes?


	16. HxH 016 Charper

**_Segundo Ataque X _**

__**_Canciones Sin Melodía X _**

__**_ Blanca Muerte  
_**

Kris vió a Samara en el inicio de la escalera y le saludo con cariño. Samara lo miró, no le saludo y le envió una mirada fría mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Kris la siguió contento, como si fuera a jugar a la casa de un amigo.

La habitación de Samara no tenía papel tapiz como otras habitaciones, las paredes eran de piedra como las de un castillo, había un única ventana; rectangular y estrecha. Los únicos adornos, si es que se le podían decir adornos eran una cantidad enorme de muñecos semejantes a algunas de las personas del coliseo, clavadas con unos clavos enormes y negros a la pared. En una de las paredes había una cama de prisión, o sea una placa metálica sostenida a la pared con cadenas. Y una cantidad de lanzas puestas para sostener la ropa de Samara. Por ultimo bajo la cama habían tres sarcófagos pequeños; para las muñecas de Samara.

- que tiene de divertido venir aquí? – preguntó Samara tomando una peineta de hierro de una mesilla que estaba a modo de velador al lado de la cama, tenía un jarrón de vidrio, roto, con rosas secas.

- me gusta tu habitación – dijo sentándose en la cama y jugando con sus pies.

Samara no le respondió y se peinó.

El niño había tomado esa costumbre de pasar el día con ella, o al menos estar en la habitación de ella.

Era un poco distinto a la demás escoria del mundo.

* * *

Chi corrió tras Kurapika, pero no lo alcanzaba.

- que te pasó? – lo alcanzó gritando.

- no es tú culpa – confirmo. Y Chi se quedó parada viendo como se alejaba, se dirigía fuera del coliseo.

Zera la tomó por el hombro.

- manda a alguien, no debe ir al bosque de arena. – advirtió Zera, y siguió caminando hasta el comedor.

No entendía por que había cambiado así, de repente su ropa, ni por que había salido del coliseo sin buscar nada ni tampoco teniendo un destino concluso. Simplemente se quería alejar.

Siguió caminando, como estaba nevando se le hacía complicado caminar sobre la arena, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un bosque. Quiso entrar, pero se detuvo, el suelo se agito, y una llovizna de arena le cayó encima; un árbol acababa de ser derribado. Se sacudió un poco la ropa, y desistió de seguir; no era un buen lugar para pensar o practicas teniendo a Anna Kyouyama gritando a Yoh Asakura, mientras derribaba árboles, y derribaba otras cosas.

Se dirigió hacia el otro lado, donde había una laguna de un tamaño poco significante, pero que poseía un panorama mágico; como un alma cristalina en sus aguas profundas y verdes esmeralda podía ver el fondo y ver que escondía. Pero para su decepción en el fondo solo habían blancos esqueletos de un enorme árbol.

Rodeó a un pasó lento y poco seguro la orilla de la laguna. Se detuvo y observó una figura encapuchada que jugaba con la arena de la orilla; la empujaba dejándola caer a la laguna. La figura movió la cabeza a donde el estaba; y Kurapika pudo ver sus ojos negros. La persona, que era una mujer, se bajo la parte de la capucha que le tapaba la boca, tenía una sonrisa de alivio.

- pensé que eras otra persona – dijo parándose y dejando caer una piedra al lago. – te pareces a ella, pero no eres parecido a ella. – explicó caminando hacía el con el elegante ondear de sus ropas.

- a quien? – preguntó Kurapika creyendo saber la respuesta.

- a una joven de cabello tostado, y ojos azules oscuros con un brillo sangriento, no sé como se llama, pero se que está aquí – dijo con melancolía.

- y que relación tienes con ella?

- Ella me atrapó – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. – y me liberó... – Kurapika mantuvo silencio – si vez estoy totalmente tapada, pero al menos puedo ver y sentir. Antes no podía, quizás veía, pero estaba ciega.

- te liberó de...

- quizás uno cree que esta libre, pero esta encadenado a lo que uno mismo a creado – dijo con un tono alegre en su voz – ella...

- ella no es así como tú dices – dijo fríamente Kurapika.

- ...eso fue lo que vi en ella... al menos – dijo Mitarai Sumire, la Obsoledora, con tristeza.

- Ella ni si quiera sabe que esta encadenada y crees que esta libre... y ni si quiera podrá descansar en paz nunca! – dijo Kurapika enojado. – que clase de libertad es esa! Donde vives encadenado para poder vivir!

- para ella eso es ser libre – dijo Sumire mirando con tristeza y pena a Kurapika. Se dio la media vuelta y dijo – mándale mis saludos si la conoces, por favor - y se fue caminando hacía un gran árbol, que había en el horizonte.

Kurapika se dejó caer en el piso. Tomó una piedra, la lanzó al lado; y dio 4 rebotes antes de hundirse.

Ahora sabía por que había echo ese cambio esa mañana, ahora sabía por que no se había puesto ropas que podrían ser alusivas a la tribu; era por que en ese momento no se quería preocupar de la tribu exactamente... Y se sintió miserable; si su razón de vivir estaba en vengarse, aunque fuera por un instante lo había olvidado. Sus sentimientos le habían dado una mala jugada...

-Kurapikaaaa! – escucho un grito muy distante, la voz de esa persona era totalmente desconocida para Kurapika.

Se dio la vuelta levantándose y mirando sin mucho interés a quien se acercaba; era una niña baja, o quizás no, quizás solo tenía el aspecto de una niña... y ahora que la miraba de más cerca, estaba muy desarreglada, ojeras de cansancio extremo, y el cabello opaco, quizás de un tiempo sin asearse.

Antes de que pudiera estar a unos cincuenta metros de Kurapika, la niña se cansó. Avergonzada corrió medio avergonzada, medio desfallecida a Kurapika.

- por favor... no andes por aquí... sin avisar a nadie – dijo en un balbuceo.

- no creo que sea peligroso, o sí? – preguntó dándose lentamente la media vuelta.

- no lo es, pero no debes. Supongo que lo entiendes – dijo sacudiendo su ropa. Tomó aire lenta y profundamente – hace mucho que no salía del coliseo...

Kurapika la volvió a mirar de reojo, y se dio cuenta de quien era; no la había reconocido por que su cabello estaba un poco diferente y no tenía la misma mirada inteligente que había visto ese día de san Valentín. Y el día anterior, pero no se había fijado si era ella o no.

- en serio eres la niña de la computadora? – preguntó Kurapika un tanto impresionado. El cabello de la niña en las puntas se había desteñido, no era opaco, era como si se lo hubiera teñido constantemente. Y sus ojos ahora reflejaban serenidad, no inteligencia, aunque la hacían ver más somnolienta.

- computadora? - dijo dándose cuenta en una reacción muy lenta – cierto! Tengo una computadora – dijo riéndose sola.

- te llamabas...

- Hyo – dijo con una expresión de reproche. – que mal que no te acuerdes.

- ... bien. Hyo, entonces, diles que estaré por aquí durante el día; supongo que eso vale como avisar – y caminó hacía el gran carbol que había en el horizonte, donde había ido la joven de la capucha.

- no puedes ir allí! – dijo gritando estruendosamente. Kurapika se dio la vuelta con un gesto de dolor.

- gritas demasiado...

- ve para el lado de la barrera, pero no para ese lado... es que... – Kurapika se quedó mirándola.

- por la manera en que me detienes, puedo saber que hay algo que no debo ver o algo que esconden. – Hyo se quedó callada. – soy un general sin número designado supongo que puedo ir.

- si número designado significa sin rango, no tienes derecho de ver nada!

- se lo que significa, pero sigo siendo el general que reemplaza a mí hermana.

Hyo se quedó mirándolo desafiante.

- veo que de verdad es incorrecto que siga... – dijo apiadándose. – estás cosas son del tipo que Kidara revisaría sin preguntar, supongo que ya te hubiera noqueado.

- gracias.

- no hay de qué dar gracias, descubriré que hay allí a mí modo... si fuera algo correcto no tendrían problemas en mostrárselo a nadie – y de repente corrió desviándose un poco.

La laguna estaba en el comienzo de un prado un poco escabroso, y el árbol gigante donde había ido Mitarai estaba solitario, si seguía hacía el este rodeaba el lago, y pasaba hacía sábana que había terminando el prado. Pasó corriendo el borde de la laguna hacia la sábana de continuaba tras este.

Miró hacía atrás, riéndose de la su imprudencia; si Kidara estuviera totalmente conciente hubiera hecho eso... aunque de una manera más drástica.

Y se detuvo...

¿qué estaba haciendo? Tanto habían cambiado sus ideales? Que...

- Kurapikaaaa! – gritó Hyo tras él. Parecía extremadamente cansada, pero seguía corriendo a más no poder... y se cayó en la tierra antes de estar lo bastante cerca de Kurapika para no tener que gritarle. – por favor! No puedes ir allí!

Kurapika no la escuchaba, sus gritos nublaban sus pensamientos y no sabía nada en ese instante. Estaba a cuatro pies en el piso, sus ojos escarlatados dejaban caer lagrimas sin pestañear si quiera.

Sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho, en el lado izquierdo. Apretó su mano contra su pecho como para amortiguar el dolor.

Sabía que ese dolor era justo! Como podría olvidarlo! Si era su mayor temor!

- _Aún en la oscuridad, sabes a donde ir por que hay una luz al final; Hatsu No restringido**, Lúmina!**_ – escuchó una voz tras suyo... no podía ser Hyo...

Hyo escribió con su dedo en la tierra después de ver lo que le ocurría a Kurapika y recitar esa frase.

Lo escrito era un símbolo que contenía todas las letras de Lúmina en un dibujo que parecía _"brillar"._ A Hyo siempre le quedaban las mangas de la ropa largas; se subió las mangas hasta los codos, golpeó sus manos una con otra, y con su Hatsu marcó una especie de signo, que de alguna forma complementaba perfectamente con las palabras dibujadas en la tierra...

* * *

Killua y Gon se quedaron un instante mirando a Kidara.

Ambos se acercaron a ella, inspeccionándole con la mirada como dos sabuesos.

- no es Kidara – dijeron ambos como si fueran Sherlorck Holmes.

- Kidara? Y quien es? – preguntó sin inmutarse – me parezco a esa persona?

Gon corrió hasta el ventanal y abrió las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz.

- oye! La psicópata puede es... tar... afu... era... – Killua se quedó mirando a Kidara impresionado. Ahora poco le importaban las muñecas de Samara.

El cabello de Kidara era de un rubio cenizo casi gris, y sus ojos eran de un azul blanquecino, casi blancos. Su mirada no era la típica mirada fría, altanera y desafiante que tenía Kidara, se parecía más a esos momentos en que ella estaba triste, o realmente seria; Una mirada entreabierta, con algo de dolor y algo de misericordia.

Pero la expresión que tenía la hacía parecer casi adormecida, incluso torpe.

- quien es usted? – preguntó Gon con el ceño fruncido.

- lo mismo me pregunto – dijo con serenidad.

- ...sabes que rayos estas diciendo, no? – le preguntó Killua.

- claro. Estoy segura de que estoy aquí parada, no se quienes son ustedes, y no soy quienes ustedes creían. Esta claro que no nos conocemos. Estoy segura de todo eso, menos el por que estoy aquí.

- ... Killua... es Kidara... pero como un trozo de ella...

- de casualidad no te llamas Kun? – preguntó Killua pensando en la sombra de Kidara.

- no, puede ser. – dijo parándose de la cama, arremangándose la ropa de Kurapika, que le quedaba bastante grande. – sea como sea, ahora sé que necesito otra cosa para ponerme. – y se empezó a desvestir.

Gon y Killua empezaron a correr por toda la habitación, abrieron la puerta, pero entraron inmediatemnte, una muñeca de Samara los miraba con sus enormes ojos plásticos y al final se precipitaron dentro del pequeño baño de la habitación de Kidara.

- no debería ser ella la que se meta aquí dentro! – reclamo Killua medianamente sonrojado.

Gon estaba medio rojo todavía.

- por que? – preguntó Kidara.

- por que eres chica, y nosotros niños! – dijo Killua.

- ...oigan.. esta nevando! – dijo la voz de Kidara un tanto soñadora. Pero no salieron a ver, aún se notaba que estaba en cueros por la habitación a través del vidrio opaco del baño.

- ya lo veremos! Pero ponte ropa!

Cuando notaron que ya se había puesto algo. Salieron; llevaba el vestido negro que había usado para el examen de cazadores para conseguir nuevos rangos.

El negro le quedaba extraño con sus actuales tonos de cabello, y ojos.

Gon sonrió, era Kidara y a la vez no, y le gustaba la idea de poder conocerla, un poco más de lo que ya la conocía.

De vez en cuando uno piensa que conoce a la persona, pero la verdad solo conoces lo que ella deja que conozcas, pero de todas formas la conoces, solo lo que ella deja que veas. Y cuando te das cuenta te preguntas por que no te dijo todas esas cosas, y tienden a herirte, no? Pero en el caso de Kidara ella te respondería; por que no preguntaste?

Gon sabía que Kidara era natural, no se guardaba nada... solo que no hablaba mucho, y si no preguntabas no te decía nada sobre lo que querías, y si te decía algo era por que le consultaste o era de suma importancia. Y lo que creía que no tenía nada que ver contigo, no te lo mostraba, pero si lo veías, y al final te interesabas en ello, ella te inmiscuía en el tema. Así era; era, Kidara.

- en serio no sabes quienes somos? – preguntó Killua sentándose frente a ella en la cama contigua a la de ella.

- no, es la primera vez que los veo – dijo sin inmutarse.

- y no te preocupa estar en un lugar lleno de personas que no conoces? – reitero Killua.

- los conoceré

- ni el no saber quien eres?

- tú lo sabes.

- sabes en lo que estar metida?

- lo averiguare.

Killua no quiso continuar, si seguía, todas las respuestas eran externas a ella, y por consecuente todo tenía respuesta.

Todo lo respecto a ella lo sabían las de más personas, sólo debía quedarse con esas personas.

- me desespera que sea así – dijo Killua, y salió de la habitación saltando por la ventana.

- wow, puedo hacer yo también eso? – pregunto "Kidara" a Gon.

- si puedes, incluso puedes volar – dijo Gon sonriente.

Y antes de que Gon le explicar como, ella se lanzó por la ventana. Tal y como lo había hecho Killua. Gon la siguió, si no sabía nada, podría...

- corran! Es la Psicópata de ayer! – dijeron varios pupilos viéndola y corriendo.

Kidara se quedó mirándolos correr, miró a sus espaldas, creyendo que se referían a otra persona.

Entre los pupilos que corrían caóticamente de un lado a otro, como hormigas cuando uno les pisa, se quedó parada observando Laine.

- DarkMoon! Estás despierta! – dijo alegre caminando hacía ella.

- si no estoy dormida – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- es cierto... Gon! Cuando despertó? – preguntó Laine viendo a Gon venir desde el coliseo hacía ellas preocupado.

- hace unos momentos... y tiene un hoyo en su memoria! – dijo Gon agitando los brazos, con la emoción de un niño pequeño al ver algo nuevo.

- un hoyo en la memoria? – Laine se largo a reír – se llama amnesia!

- tengo un hoyo en la memoria? – preguntó DarkMoon.

- siii, y uno muuuy grande! - respondió Gon.

- ya veo – y los tres se miraron unos a otros...

- ey! – gritó una voz, los tres se sobresaltaron – practican a ser estatuas? – era Ai.

- no.. mira! Es DarkMoon!

- no soy tonta – dijo fríamente Ai.

- yo tampoco! – dijo Laine incoherentemente.

- que miras? – dijo agresivamente a Gon.

- nada! – dijo Gon sobresaltado.

- solo me exasperaba que estuvieran parados así – dijo Ai. Llevaba un termo en la mano, y en la otra una bolsa llena de pasto.

Gon y Laine se fijaron de que Kidara ya no estaba parada con ellos, Ai los había distraído demasiado.

Kidara daba saltos enormes, y gritaba como una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones con cada salto, la sensación del viento, las nauseas de la caía, y al dar un nuevo salto, esa sensación de pesar cero le estaba fascinando.

Hyo tenía el don de las palabras, pero no tenía fuerza... corrió al bosque de arena, cortó la rama que encontró más cerca del piso, y saltó hasta cortar una del porte de una cama, la arrastro hasta donde estaba Kurapika inconsciente, lo levanto como pudo y lo puso sobre la rama, y empezó a arrastrarlo.

Recordó como la habían enviado por Kurapika; Chii pidió a Rei que pidiera que alguien fuera por Kurapika, y fue pasando de boca en boca hasta llegar a Kei; quien recibió el pedido de May quien estaba demasiado ocupada como ir a algo así, y Kein tenía otras cosas que hacer y justo pasaba por la habitación de Hyo, abrió la puerta, y miró el despelote de libros, y a Hyo dormida sobre una pila de libros. Habían tantos libros, que podría haberlos usado como lego y hacer una casa pequeña... habían torres, y torres, tantos libros, que Hyo había sacado todos los muebles y estaba usando los libros de mesa y silla.

Viendo eso, Kein le dijo : "despierta, anda al lago ese que esta cerca del árbol de apoyo, por ahí debe andar Kurapika, ya sabes que hay más allá de ese árbol, y que pasa si alguien lo ve. A parte, tienes horrible aquí adentro, deja que los Kodas de Valentine hagan su trabajo, y camina un poco, ventila tu habitación y todo lo demás; Sale!" Y Kein seguía reclamando y reclamando, y no se callaba! Así que prefirió hacerle caso.

Y ahora estaba arrastrando a un tipo que medía 20 centímetros más que ella, en la arena; no era nada fácil mientras tú te hundes y la persona que llevas también, por consecuente no puedes parar o se empiezan a hundir ambos. Por que era tan fina la arena?

Siguió caminando inconscientemente medida que le faltaba el aire, y solo se podía decir a sí misma que podía. Si hubiera traído lápiz y papel las cosas serían distintas... y usando el "Lúmina" en Kurapika, había acabad las pocas reservas de aura que tenía, pues el escribir esos pergaminos para hacer paisajes realidad consumía constantemente aura por cada palabras que usaba.

Una joven caía del cielo...

De repente la arena explotó frente a ella. Y la cubrió.

Poco a poco podía volver a respirar, hasta que finalmente pudo respirar el frió aire de ese día nublado. Miró a su alrededor para ver quien le había ayudado a salir de la arena, era una joven que la miraba con curiosidad, con unos ojos azul blanquecino llenos de preguntas.

- estás bien? – preguntó la joven.

- ahora si – y se dio la vuelta para ver como estaba Kurapika... pero Kurapika era un montículo de arena – Ahhhhhh! – gritó y empezó a excavar para sacar a Kurapika de ahí, detrás suyo la joven empezó a toser, toda la arena le llegaba encima – perdona!.. ayúdame! Tu hiciste esto! – y la joven camino directamente al montículo, se sentó frente a el, y empezó a sacar arena lentamente, tomaba un poco con las dos manos y la movía al lado suyo, delicadamente. En cambió Hyo parecía un perro por la manera en que escarbaba.

Hasta que finalmente lo destaparon completamente, Hyo se lanzó a la arena. No le importo que la joven estuviera enterrada hasta la cintura, por estar sentada tanto tiempo en la arena, y por haberse puesto la arena que sacaba tan cerca de ella.

No era que no se diese cuenta, si no que el rostro de Kurapika le parecía familiar; por fin algo familiar!

- quien es él? – pregunto apuntándolo.

- se llama Kurapika... – Hyo miró fijamente a la joven – pero no tu eres DarkMoon? Como te cambiaste el cabello? – le pregunto caminando hacia ella extrañada, olvidando preguntarle que como no sabía quien era a quien tenía en frente.

- varios ya me han llamado así... así me llamo?

- creo, yo tampoco te conozco, llevo los últimos dos meses en una biblioteca, no tengo tiempo para conocer a la gente.

Y DarkMoon no le respondió se quedó hay mirándola, esperando a que le dijera algo más. Pero Hyo no dijo nada, tomo Kurapika por la ropa y trato de moverlo, pero aún estaba medio enterrado. Y DarkMoon solo observaba.

Hyo busco una rama, y trato de hacer palanca, pero no había donde apoyar la rama; después empezó a escarbar, pero la arena se escurría, y ella también se hundía. Y DarkMoon seguía mirando.

- ojala si escribiera "fuerza" me volviera más fuerte... – dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en la arena, rendida.

- si escribieras "fuerza"? – preguntó al fin DarkMoon.

- jejejeje... – dijo avergonzada – Kein me dijo que no usara mucho mis habilidades o me debilitaría mucho... – DarkMoon se quedó mirándola fijamente, no estaba respondiendo. – ah! Cierto... perdona – dijo riéndose – me encanta escribir, y con el nen puedo hacer palabras verbo. – pero DarkMoon seguía mirándola fijamente con la interrogante; ella no había entendido. - lo que escriba se vuelve realidad, pero depende, se aplica a la realidad no de manera concreta... esto... es como una ilusión! Pero no es una ilusión! – trató de explicar, pero se enredaba sola.

- ...o sea todo depende de lo que escribas...

- algo así, las palabras tienen poder si las dices; el mundo se adapta a tus palabras, pero yo hago que "uno" se adapte a mis palabras. Aunque hay dos tipos de cosas que puedo hacer; adaptar el mundo, o a "uno". Pero no es que lo cambie... es como guiarlo, manipularlo un poquito – dijo un tanto avergonzada.

- si yo te pidiera que me ayudaras con tus palabras a saber algunas cosas podrías? Escribir lo que me falta! – dijo DarkMoon abalanzándose sobre Hyo, quien no respondió, miraba fijamente las manos de Kidara apoyadas sobre ella.

- no me toques! – dijo Hyo empujándola, Hyo miró a DarkMoon, quien no parecía entender lo que pasaba, como cuando un niño ve una película muy compleja que solo los adultos pueden entender. – no me gusta que me toquen... el tacto con otras personas me es... muy desagradable. – dijo calmadamente y comprendiendo que con quien trataba no sabía por que ella se enojaba, ni por que ella misma se había abalanzado sobre otra persona al oír ciertas palabras. – ves? Por lo que dije tu reaccionaste; algo así es mi habilidad – dijo cambiando de tema.

- por que? Por que? – dijo DarkMoon caminando a cuatro patas hacía Hyo, tambaleándose a punto de caer. – no puedes ayudarme con tus palabras?

- yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para poder ayudarte. – dijo Hyo mirando asustada como se acercaba DarkMoon hacia ella; esta totalmente fuera de si, guiándose por su mente, por lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. DarkMoon la miraba suplicante, de pronto se sentó y se dejo caer de espaldas. – DarkMoon? – preguntó Hyo después de un rato, ya no respondía, ni decía, ni hacía nada.

Y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos personas que no podían moverse por si mismas en ese momento, y que las dos eran más grande que ella ( en estatura), y que se hundían en la arena.

* * *

Leorio movió los biombos de manera que pudo separar la enfermería en la gran sala que era, y en una habitación pequeña.

Hyo era tratada delicadamente por Yukina.

- tienes suerte de que haya empezado a nevar – le dijo Yukina contenta – o si no los hubiera podido sacar.

- estaba entre que se me hundían y entre que yo me hundía con ellos Yukina – Hyo se había quemado con la nieve, la baja temperatura le había "quemado". Hyo miraba con una cara de hostigada a Yukina, quien parecía muy contenta con el clima, había nevado en la mañana, en la tarde no, y ahora había una tormenta.

- bueno, sea como sea, los trajiste; tenía a dos niños muy preocupados buscando a Kidara – dijo Leorio revisando una tarjeta médica. – y respecto a Kidara, era normal su estado?

- no lo sé, la conocí muy poco, pero ahora esta distinta físicamente, su personalidad no sé como sea, por que... – ahora que recordaba solo la había ayudado a salir de una pista de baile, y eso. – no la conozco, nunca he hablado con ella.

- Kidara puede cambiar sus rasgos con nen, es relativamente normal. – Hyo no estaba satisfecha.

- interrumpieron mi trabajo para mandarme a decirle a Krapika que no fuera al cementerio – Leorio la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- no querrás decir al tiradero, o no? – preguntó con un tono indiferente.

- parte de mi trabajo en convertirlo en un cementerio Leorio – le respondió Hyo indignada.

- pero tendrán donde descansar, no es así? – preguntó Yukina tímidamente, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran pena, estaban brillantes.

- por favor no llores – dijo Keiko dejando una pomada en el velador de un paciente cercano a ellos. Le pasó un pañuelo por los ojos y le miró insinuante. – Señor Leorio, no hable de eso ahora – avisó Keiko amenazante.

Leorio se levantó enojado, y se fue a zancadas a la salida de la enfermería, la vena le saltaba en la frente.

- ESOS NO PODÍAN SER CUERPOS DE PERSONAS HUMANAS! – gritó Leorio sobresaltando a algunos convalecientes.

Yukina y Keiko miraban cualquier cosa que no fueran personas. Yukina tomó el pañuelo de las manos de Keiko, se tapo los ojos, y empezó a sollozar ahogadamente, tratando de tragarse su llanto. Y Keiko simplemente miraba el piso, con la mirada perdida, recordando algo.

- Keiko... en que estado estaban los cuerpos? – pregunto Hyo... Keiko continuó mirando el piso, ignorándola a pesar de escucharla .

- eso no es un problema ahora Hyo; los cuerpos fueron restablecidos... pero muchos no se podían llamar personas – Keiko se tapó la boca por nauseas, tomó a Yukina por los hombros, y ambas se dirigieron a la oficina que había dentro de la enfermería.

Lo normal cuando uno come, es que no se hablen cosas desagradables, en especial si estaban dentro de un cuerpo y después... salieron... pero esto no se comparaba con el asco; era el horror y la pena de ver transformaciones sobrenaturales... cuerpos que no...

* * *

Cloud caminó lentamente entre los pasillos de piedra, cada paso hacía un eco... era un panorama interesante para el. Al final del pasillo hacía una puerta enorme única con barras de metal, como en los castillos de la era media. A cada lado de la puerta, habían filamentos de hierro que sostenían una especie de piedras transparentes y cristalinas del tamaño de un huevo que producían un fulgor rojo.

Cloud introdujo su licencia de Hunter en la ranura que había entre las dos partes que formaban la puerta, y como si fueran de papel, giro la tarjeta de manera horizontal y la puerta de abrió lentamente.

La habitación que seguía de la puerta era una sala con dos esferas enormes flotando dentro, de ellas salían cadenas que estaban incrustadas entre las piedras, la esferas eran tan oscuras que producían una oscuridad en la habitación, de manera que no se podía ver prácticamente nada, la luz roja de las piedras del portón iluminaban de manera que se podían ver las sombras de todo lo que había en la habitación, de manera que todo se podía ver o rojo o negro.

Cloud guardó la licencia, y se dirigió hacia las esferas, y con solo tocarlas reventaron como burbujas, pero la oscuridad no se disipo. Pronto pudo ver a dos personas teñidas de luz color rojo, paradas frente a el mirándolo fijamente, desafiándolo a que dijese algo.

- Mi nombre es Cloud DarkCreek; vengo a hacer un interrogatorio a ambos.

La oscuridad empezó a tomar forma, pronto los filamentos fueron notorios a la luz roja y envolvieron a los dos individuos, cualquier movimiento agresivo sería detenido.

- ...ya saben que hacer si se les dice el nombre del interrogador; díganme sus nombres. – ninguno de los dos levanto la cabeza; los filamentos se escurrieron hasta sus cabezas y las levantaron.

- Ross... – el filamento se tenso en su cuello – Ross ShadowManager.

- Haku.

- me gustaría saber tu apellido Haku – pidió Cloud.

- no tengo.

- después averiguare eso; no se hizo un interrogatorio antes por que los hechos eran relevantes en frente de muchos de los generales según tengo entendido, pero este interrogatorio no tiene nada que ver con eso, es una única pregunta; Lucharan en el segundo ataque?

Ross miró a Cloud con sus ojos afilados y sonrió con sus carnosos labios; - Naturalmente – susurró.

- si aceptan después se podrá negociar su estadía en el calabozo; pero hasta el día del ataque permanecerán aquí, eso era todo lo que queríamos saber

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, Cloud se retiro, y cerró el portón. Ondeantes formas negras ahogaron tanto a Haku como a Ross, como una flor carnívora hasta volver a sumirlos en la oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

**Loading Sistem... **

**Cheking Data... **

**Opening file... **

_Inicialmente pedí a Hyo que ideara un cementerio, pero no le dije para que era exactamente, ella simplemente me dijo que terminando lo que le pedí anteriormente lo escribiría. _

_La razón de pedirle algo así, fue por que se que muchos no volverán después del primer ataque... estos niños... no saben que es el sufrimiento, ni la competencia; la desesperación de que al no ser más útil; te mataran; no la conocen. _

_Después de mi decisión logré que todos se enojaran, y tomaran más en cuenta a los pupilos. Fue un dolor justo, aunque el hecho de que nadie me hable me duele un poco aún._

_Pero algo horrible ocurrió; el otro lado de la isla tiene habilidades terribles; muchos de los cuerpos se deformaron, otros se congelaron y por alguna razón su piel se quemó con el hielo, otros sufrieron mutaciones, hubieron zonas donde los mismo pupilos se auto flagelaron y se arrancaron, atacaron y mutilaron a ellos mismo. _

_Pedí a Valentine que armara nuevamente los cuerpos destrozados y los deformados que fueron amputados de sus deformaciones. A los que tuvieran el rostro desfigurado se les fueron puestas mascaras. _

_Todos los cuerpos... ordené a los Kodas de Valentine que los dejara en la sabana que había entre la cuidad y los alrededores del coliseo, donde será el cementerio. _

_Que bien que hayan aprendido... _

Garnet cerró el archivo y se tapo la boca para evitar exclamar algo. Tanto Sakura, Takashi, Chii, y May habían leído el documento.

- ahora sabemos donde quedaron todos esos cuerpos... – dijo Takashi arreglándose los lentes.

Todos estaban agrupados y juntos para conservar el calor, la temperatura había bajado abruptamente a causa de la tormenta de nieve.

- Kein debe escribir un resumen desde su punto de vista de las cosas que ocurran, para que el oráculo. – dijo May tomando el disco que contenía esos archivos de la palma de Kein.

- es un desgraciado; debería haberles advertido, ellos hubieran escuchado. – dijo Garnet tomando un peluche con forma de jirafa.

- solo lo hubieran escuchado – susurró Chii.

- Pero... por que tomo una medida tan drástica? – preguntó Sakura.

La habitación donde estaban era la de Takashi, que en ese momento era la más pequeña, por consecuente la más fácil de calentar con un computador en funcionamiento y varias personas. Y estaban muuuy apretados, Takashi tenía esa habitación solo para leer, escuchar música, su PC y su cama, nada más, la habitación no superaba los 4x4 metros.

- Kein tiene una mente cambiante, frente a las cosas cambia los puntos de vista constantemente. – respondió May.

- en parte fue lo mejor – opinó Takashi. Garnet le golpeó con su paraguas.

- ellos no sabían!

- ahí está el asunto de puntos de vista... – dijo May saliendo de la habitación. – tengo que ir a renovar la carta que mantiene a los cuerpos embalsamados, con el frío puede ocurrir algo.

- ...quiero verlo May – dijo Takashi en un leve susurro.

- mejor quédate con los lentes puestos Takashi. – le dijo May acomodándose sus propios anteojos. Y salió de la pequeña habitación cerrando lentamente la habitación tras ella... esperó un momento, y se fue cuando escucho a Garnet preguntar el significado que acababa de decir May. Debía estar segura de que nadie, nadie le siguiese.

Si, era horrible lo ocurrido, las decisiones, la manera en que se plantearon las cosas, como se idearon... y lo que ocurrió al final. Pocos generales sabían bajo que circunstancias y que clase de presión había ocurrido el incidente del primer ataque... y ahora se acercaba el segundo; según había averiguado el intervalo entre un ataque y otro era muy corto, y todavía no recibían las asignaciones que había hecho el otro lado.

Contaba con 3 semanas para poder organizar todo con la gente que aún le quedaba y poder reclutar nuevos pupilos.

May se puso lentamente una capa blanca, y con el cuello de este se tapo la mitad de la cara, se soltó el cabello de la cola que solía usar; guardó sus lentes, y saltó por la ventana de su habitación camuflándose con los copos de nieve que caían y el inmaculado color que había tomado el suelo...

La tarea que tenía en frente era de por sí muy dramática, según su punto de vista...

Llegó en un instante a la sabana nevada, si una sabana era un tipo de terreno que solo se presentaba en un lugar seco y caluroso como África, entonces esto era algo soñado; la nieve caía lentamente, como las semillas de un diente de león, y soplaba algo de viento. La hierva se movía como una ola brillante que soltaba escarcha cada vez que se movía, como si fuera polvo de estrellas... Los tristes árboles deshojados hacían contraste con el color gris del cielo, con su profundo color negro en la oscuridad de la noche, habían muy pocos de ellos, y hacían ver todo mágicamente desolado. Pero lo más bello de todo quizás, eran varias estatuas con diversas formas; ángeles, bellas damas, demonios, si era posible, todas y cada una abrazada o tomada gentilmente con una persona.

- _Gain! Sweet Death! _– gritó May, y las estatuas levantaron la mirada hacia ella. Lentamente cada estatua, mirando con cierta tristeza y ternura a quienes sostenían en sus brazos los bajaron al frío suelo, las estatuas, todas tomaron poses, como si volvieran a ser parte de una exhibición, y lentamente de deshicieron fundiéndose en copos blancos con la nieve, pero dirigiéndose en una petulante danza hacía la mano de May, y condensándose formaron lentamente una tarjeta de color verde.

May miró la tarjeta y sonrió. Tenía la imagen de una niña sentada en un sillón, dormida. Abajo en la especificación de la tarjeta decía; "La dulce muerte... dormir eternamente en los brazos de a quien más querías". Hichihara guardo con cariño la tarjeta en su estuche, y sacó otras tarjeta; "Seventh Heaven".

- Gain! – Pronto los cuerpos fueron cubiertos por una especie de bruma tan pronto como la tarjeta desapareció de sus manos, a su vez los cuerpos fueron envueltos por una cantidad enorme de plantas de hojas plateadas, enredaderas que los cubrían a gran velocidad. – El séptimo cielo; puede ser lo que tu quieras, y la tierra te dará su protección divina.

La dulce muerte, quizás era muy poderosa, pero las estatuas bajo el frió podían quebrarse, y los cuerpos estropearse; lamentaba haber sacado a los durmientes de los brazos de la imagen que ellos habrían creído como sus protectores o como quienes más los querían. Pero ahora, la bruma evitaba que los pudieran ver directamente, y tenían la protección divina de la tierra que los mantendría intactos hasta que pudiese tener un ida al otro mundo más digna que amontonarlos en un hoyo o mantenerlos sin descanso a sus cuerpos.

Para May Hichihara, al morir lo más importante era que quedara la prueba de que exististe en este mundo; las lagrimas. Para eso necesitas una lápida.

* * *

Para cuando Kurapika habia despertado, Kidara estaba también despierta; bien, pero cubierta de vendas, la frialdad de la nieve le había causado algunas llagas. Parecía la primera vez que veía unas vendas en su cuerpo, u olía el aceitoso aroma del ungüento para sus heridas, ahora parecía muy niña, no tenía esa mirada avispada, ni esa expresión fría; era casi alegre. No era ni seria ni alegre, era una especie de punto intermedio, donde si algo le daba risa esbozaba una sonrisa, y si era triste o de cierta importancia mantenía su compostura.

Kurapika pasó algunos días metido en la enfermería, junto a ella, pues ella al parecer sentía curiosidad sobre él, de vez en cuando le decía; " tú eres algo mío?". Pero él no le respondía y le ordenaba que se quitara la bacinica de la cabeza y que la devolviera a la estantería, o cualquier otra cosa que no debería, por que cada vez que Kidara tomaba algo que no debía, Kurapika la miraba de manera reprobatoria, y por consecuente ella le preguntaba eso.

La herida de Kurapika fue un tipo de Shock interno producido por la cadena que estaba alrededor de su corazón, por alguna razón presiono su corazón y produjo algo así como un ataque, pero no fue tan grave; quizás la habilidad de Hyo para guiar con sus palabras le había ayudado a recordar sus prioridades y la cadena lo había perdonado. Se había dejado llevar demasiado por la preocupación.

Pero ahora se reía de haberse preocupado tanto; cuando conoció a Kun como sombra no hablaba mucho y era muy indiferente. Pero con quien estaba tratando era una chica de 18 años bastante inmadura.

Al tiempo al que volvieron a su habitación, Kurapika reemplazo a Kidara en su labor de general, pero Kidara siempre iba detrás de él, como una hermana pequeña ( demasiado pequeña la verdad); siempre curiosa. Y eso avergonzaba de vez en cuando a Kurapika, por que cuando explicaba algunas cosas a los pupilos para las practicas y entrenamientos, ella aparecía detrás de él, saludaba a los pupilos o les mostraba alguna cosillas que había encontrado en el coliseo; siempre con el semblante serio, pero inocente, muy inocente ( algunas de las cosas que llevaba partían desde cosas tan comunes como un calcetín, hasta alguna planta con tentáculos que a veces terminaban amarrándola por el cuello con sus tentáculos, y era allí cuando todos se empezaban a preocupar...).

De alguna manera todos se habían dado cuenta de que la persona que tenían en frente no era Kidara, si no que alguien más; según Samara era un mal augurio y que contenta haría un exorcismos a Sangre ( Dios sabría que era eso, pero por alguna razón al decir eso, Samara llevaba un puñal, y parecía muy contenta de solo poder hablar de poder hacer ese exorcismo...), por otra parte se llevaba muy bien "de nuevo" con Gon y Killua, tendía a pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, y cuando estaba con Leorio siempre le preguntaba cosas; y cada vez que ocurría Leorio le devolvía a Kidara a su habitación hostigado y enojado de tantas preguntas. Y como se trataba de preguntar, cuando se unía a Ishii no había quien los controlara...

Fueron unas semanas muy extrañas; los pupilos se llevaban mejor entre ellos, tenían una relación más fuerte. Los generales no era tan indiferentes, y se dejaban conocer más por los chicos. El simple hecho de no haberse dignado a entrenarlos hizo la distancia más larga pero no tan difícil de recorrer... formando una controversia con las ideas originales de Centro, pues no querían que formaran lazos con otras personas, para evitar sentimentalismos y héroes innecesarios. Pero eso era con Haku y Ross al frente...

Pero Kein veía todo muy distinto; había activado la reacción en cadena que creó una especie de mini comunidad.

Con el tiempo, Zera partió de nuevo a la cuidad para recoger nuevos pupilos y llevarlos al Centro. Se adaptaron rápido; todo era muy distinto al inicio de todo. Pero el hecho de todo fuera tan maravilloso, lo haría más terrible... al fin y al cabo estaban en una guerra.

Kris corrió desesperadamente por la escalera de caracol, detrás se escuchaba un canto desafinado, pero muy alegre que lo perseguía a la misma velocidad; Alaniz perseguía a su hermano con una katana.

Todos estaban tensos esos días y ver cosas como Kris escando de Alaniz alivianaban un poco los ánimos, pero no era muy alentador; al día siguiente sería el segundo ataque... todos preparan sus armas, probaban cosas, era un ambiente pesado.

Todos estaban muy poco seguros, comían las píldoras que Noa les daba para poder deshacerse de los dañinos cristales que aumentaban sus auras dañando sus cuerpos. Si eso era lo que los hacía más fuertes... entonces ya no sabían cual eran sus verdaderas fuerzas. Los pupilos tenían la moral muy baja.

Por otra parte, en el árbol de apoyo los hunters que residían allí de desperezaban y se aceitaban un poco; varias semanas de "vacaciones" no les sentaban muy bien. Al igual que al Genei Ryodan; Phinx desde que supo que día era el siguiente ataque y que podía luchar sin restricciones pasaba el día tarareando canciones antiguas, o Karuto se dedicaba a jugar más como una niña más normal.

Y quizás a quien le tocaba una de las cosas más difíciles era a Kurapika...

- escúchame bien; si sientes que te van a atacar corre, pero no luches... bueno... si el enemigo esta demasiado cerca o se ponen las cosas muy peligrosas lucha...

- y como sé eso? – preguntó rápidamente, sin perder una expresión seria de como si le estuviera tomando el pelo a Kurapika.

- pues... – Kurapika estaba anonado, pues encontraba ridículo estarle dando ese tipo de instrucciones a Kidara.

- pues... mejor hagamos esto; serás también un pupilo.

- Deacuerdo. – y se quedó mirando a Kurapika fijamente – hay algo más... no?

- ciertamente no quiero que vayas, pero yo no puedo luchar a muerte contra nadie que no sea del Genei Ryodan.

- entonces yo lo haré – dijo sin perder su seriedad.

- no puedes, yo debo cuidar de todos ustedes – dijo Kurapika comprensivo.

Y Kidara empezó a preguntar respecto a otras cosas sobre el ataque...

* * *

El cielo "crujía", y pronto, antes de que él sol saliese, pero cuando el cielo se podía considerar en el momento del amanecer, granizó abruptamente despertando a una gran cantidad de personas.

- que nunca un día antes de un ataque nos podemos despertar tarde! – gritó una voz.

Pero el caso era que no paraba de granizar, y las partículas de hielo eran cada vez más grandes.

Una voz atronadora aviso; " El límite Detro ha desaparecido, prepárense..."

Con el solo poder de sus auras, los granizos se derretían antes de poder tocarlos. Y caminaron lentamente hacía el límite separándose progresivamente en diferentes grupos; los generales a su vez formaban partes de grupos superiores, y ellos con sus pupilos formaban un grupo. Pero el grupo que había armado Kidara era algo totalmente separado.

Killua camino con su capucha puesta, que era la ropa que les habían entregado para el grupo "Odume". A Gon y a Leorio los habían asignado en apoyo; o sea que no tendrían que tener un encuentro directo con los atacantes... y de todas formas quizás ellos nunca antes habían matado a una persona.

De pronto el granizo se detuvo... y una fuerte ráfaga acompañada de una densa bruma los envolvió, y grupo con grupo se perdieron.

El miedo los envolvió poco a poco, en especial a los que habían sobrevivido del ataque anterior; sabían algunas habilidades del enemigo, pero solo algunas... los nuevos simplemente estaban tensos, tenían la mentalidad de que todo era como un tipo de entrenamiento, pero con algunas cosas más que perder, nada más.

Pero la tensión no lo era todo; aún quedaban algunas dudas del ataque anterior en algunos... por que los habían dejado morir tan cruelmente?

- aquí es donde todo empieza! – escucharon algunos el grito de Alaniz mientras esta se perdía entre la niebla alzando su látigo de aniki.

- para mí aquí es donde todo termina... – susurró un pupilo al lado de Reese; el chico sostenía unos chacos tan fuerte que le temblaban las manos y le sangraban levemente.

Sería un poco mejor esta vez? Se irían menos personas?... que pasará? Que pasará? QUÉ PASARÁ? Ese el gritó de su voz.. con todo su sentimiento y alma, pero nadie lo escuchaba...

Quizás cuantos estaban pensando cosas distintas, quizás cuantos querían llorar en ese instante, gritar, abrazar a alguien, o simplemente irse...

De pronto todos pudieron escuchar a medida que avanzaban cautelosos a través de la niebla un grito desgarrador, como cuando a una niña se le asusta o se le golpea... pero en vez de ver una escena espantosa al acercase al lugar se encontraron con una sombra con una forma difusa, que tenía tres orificios blancos en la parte angosta y pequeña de su silueta; la sombra gritaba.

- es una trampa! – gritaron algunos.

La sombra se movía de un lado a otro gritando, cuando encontraba a un pupilo con cara de pocos amigos llegaba y le gritaba encima, resulto casi divertido...

De pronto pasó algo sobrevolando por sus cabezas; era una niña de cabello corto y brillante color negro, vestía con ropas largas, de color gris perla y estaba montada en un dragón blanco; que era alargado pero no tanto como una serpiente, y tenía unas enormes y membranosas alas que se agitaban lentamente al aletear, dio un giro elegantemente sobre ellos y la niña descendió lentamente.

- esa es la letra de sus cantos – dijo apuntando con su mano a la sombra que gritaba. – pero no tiene melodía...

Reese pronto se dio cuenta de que esa niña la conocía... esa baja altura, esos ojos oscuros... y el hecho de que no era una niña si no que tenía cara de serlo...

- Reese... es Hyo... – le susurró Laine.

- lo sé.. pero no parece ella... es como si...

- se agregó a ella misma en su escritura puesta en este lugar; ella es nuestro apoyo moral... – dijo Ishii.

El dragón gruño para hacer silencio.

- Yo soy la mensajera de lo blanco, buscare en ustedes en esta lucha sus melodías; y la sombra se volverá no sólo letra, si no que canción y melodía...

Hubo inquietud... no esperaban algo así...

Continuó explicando lo mismo en una especie de cántico y mientras lo recitaba con una voz que producía resonancia la bruma la envolvió junto al dragón y vieron como ellos o ella se alejaban.

- supongo que es una especie de apoyo moral para perdedores – dijo Ai reventando un globo de goma de mascar.

- probablemente – apoyó Ishii.

- al menos el ambiente es un poco más liviano – advirtió Ann. No era muy cierto, sólo lo aliviaba esa sombra parlante que le gritaba a casi cualquier cosa... pero pronto sus fritos histéricos y graciosos se fueron ahogando dentro de la niebla... podía la niebla amortiguar el sonido?

- hay algo muy raro en esta niebla – dijo un pupilo.

Katt, Ann y Laine se pegaron, como todos los pupilos.

Kurapika dirigía... se había mantenido en silencio a cada instante atento a todo... esa niebla no era manipulada, sino creada por nen... y como no les favorecía a ellos, quería decir que en cualquier momento les atacarían y no se podrían dar cuenta fácilmente.

- vienen! – gritó Kidara manteniéndose al margen de donde la podían ver en la niebla. Pero era fácil de distinguir por su ropa roja y un abrigo negro que estaba usando. Kurapika la tomó por el abrigo y la dejo junto a los pupilos.

- si estamos juntos y aparece un grupo o uno sólo será más fácil defendernos... – aconsejo Ishii.

- No es cierto; el que venga luchara conmigo y con Kidara, y traerá a sus pupilos con él y deberán luchar; todo esta asignado. – corrigió Kurapika. – debemos estar distanciados, pero no separados, Si llega alguien con una habilidad destructiva masiva, que harán?

Encontraron más razón a lo que dijo Kurapika que a lo que aconsejo Ishii y se alejaron cautelosamente entre ellos, lo suficiente para poder defenderse sin dañar a otro si se defendía, pero lo bastante para verse entre ellos en la bruma...

* * *

Bisuke se arregló el abrigo después de destrozarle el rostro a un tipo que podía manipular la tela de la ropa de sus enemigos; en definitiva un pervertido.

Todos los del árbol de apoyo iban juntos persiguiendo cualquier signo que pareciera alguien que no fuera del mismo bando de ellos en la bruma y si los encontraban lo aniquilaban por turnos. (uno por vez, primero le tocaba a Kaito el primero que saliese, y después Kuwabara, y así sucesivamente.)

Sin que lo sintieran, de la sombra de Mitarai apareció un joven moreno de mirada inexpresiva, y sin ningún miramiento ató un filamento negro, que quizás era la sombra que alguna cosa que había encontrado por ahí, al cuello de Mitarai.

- de quien era el turno esta vez? – preguntó con tranquilidad Murai, el manipulador de espadas.

- creo que era el turno de Albah – advirtió Kuwabara.

- te cambio el turno Albah – susurró Mitarai Sumire. Albah se mantuvo en silencio, le dio la espalda al resto y en signo de que aceptaba.

Mitarai Sumire, desapareció de entre el filamento de sombra y las manos de su atacante, quien se quedó sosteniendo enojadísimo la capucha negra que usaba Sumire, Sumire a su vez; ataviada con un espectacular vestido de encajes negros corrió hacía él haciendo tintinear los adornos de su elegante traje, saltó y se detuvo un instante al lado de él; nadie se fijo en lo siguiente pues era en tiempo congelado; tomó el brazo de su atacante y lo doblo totalmente, tomó su otra mano en un elegante flote en el aire y le rompió dos dedos y finalmente estiró sus brazos hasta el piso y con sus piernas lo lanzó hacía arriba...

Al volver el tiempo a modo activo; escucharon el crac del torcerse del brazo del atacante, Y Sumire no estaba allí... el joven se retorció de dolor e inmediatamente su otra mano empezó a crujir con el romper de sus dedos medio e índice, y al encogerse de dolor pudieron ver como una rosa negra del vestido de Sumire moverse contra la gravedad y dejando ver sus piernas cubiertas por unas botas largas de cuero, llenas de hebillas, agarrar el cuello del joven y romperle el cuello contra el piso.

- bonitas ligas – susurró Itazu Murai devolviéndole su capucha.

- gracias – dijo volviendo a taparse de manera que sólo se le podían ver los ojos.

Y siguieron caminando... pero el sonido de algo deslizarse por el piso les llamó la atención; se dieron la media vuelta y allí estaba Yoh sosteniendo a Anna entre sus brazos, quien parecía muy empeñada en soltarse. Yoh tenía una flecha enterrada en su espalda, y el detalle que llamo la atención de los del grupo de apoyo era que las plumas de la flecha estaban hasta la mitad rojas.

Anna tenía un par de rasguños, y como quería, Yoh pronto la soltó. Ella sin decir nada tomó la flecha y se la arranco de la espalda en un solo movimiento. Y en vez de ayudar a Yoh le dio un golpe con un enorme abanico de papel.

- eres un idiota! Debiste irte y ganarle! No preocuparte de mí! – dijo con reproche mientras se le resbalaba una lagrima. De pronto miró a los presentes; no se había fijado y se enojo aún más – por esto! Por esta vergüenza! Ya verás...

- pero sin ti como podría seguir entrenando, Anna? – preguntó Yoh levantándose lentamente. – Todo estará bien – dijo riéndose con su sonrisa despreocupada.

Anna lo volvió a golpear con el abanico y le empezó a tratar la herida con nen de manera muy poco delicada.

Unos instantes después apareció Rei con una flecha rota enterrada en el brazo.

Los del grupo de apoyo recurrieron a preguntar que había ocurrido y a ayudarles.

- luche con un tipo tan inferior! – reclamó Rei mientras le veían la manera de sacarle la flecha rota...

- cállate un momento – le dijo Albah. – Sumire, mira esto. – de la flecha rota brotaba sangre en cantidades... pero en vez de ser delicada, Sumire arrancó la flecha del brazo de Rei.

- estamos frente a una habilidad muy peligrosa – advirtió Kaito al ver la flecha. (Mientras Rei gritaba histérica).

- sabes quien lanzó la flecha? – preguntó Bisuke a Yoh.

- por la niebla es obvio que no lo vimos, si lo hubiera visto lo hubiera esquivado de seguro – dijo Anna molesta.

- las flechas absorben la sangre de quien lleve la flecha, una vez enterrada – veredicto Murai.

- y no sabemos donde esta persona... – susurró Albah.

- tenemos problemas – dijo Mitarai – los pupilos...

* * *

Un crack en el piso, como si se tratara de una galleta, se rompió y de él salió un pez negro y brillante; al volver a bajar el pez se tragó a un pupilo. Kurapika no los pudo detener; todos se separaron de manera que no se podían ver unos con otros.

- Kidara.. necesito que vueles – rogó Kurapika. Ella lo miró con una gran interrogante, Kurapika la miro fijamente, y se detuvo; no había caso. Frustrado le dijo que le siguiera para empezar a juntar de nuevo a los pupilos. Si usaba nen era muy peligroso...

El pez volvió a atacar, Kurapika tomó a Kidara de la mano y la tiró hacía para escapar; pero pronto la joven empezó a sangrar... el pez logró tomar la ropa de Kidara y se la llevó con el.

- KIDARA! – dijo estirando su mano manchada de sangre. – rayos! – no estaba muy preocupado, que Kidara no se acordase de nada no quería decir que había perdido sus destreza... Dejó caer la cadena esférica y detecto a la presencia más cercana... era riesgoso pero era lo más practico; no conocía las auras de todos los pupilos...

Laine se encontró con Séfora, quien atrasada al ataque había entrado con su moto a la bruma. La había detectado por el sonido del motor... Laine usando un casco enorme para ella y abrazada medio asustada a Séfora avanzaron buscando a otras personas que les encontraran por el sonido del motor.

- Hey! Séfora! Ayuda! – y de entre la bruma apareció Reese acompañado por Katt, a medida que se acercaban notaron que iban corriendo a la par con ese gran pez negro y que en su boca llevaba enganchada a Kidara.

- acércate por favor! – pidió Laine a Séfora, ella le hizo caso y antes de que dijera algo Laine se lanzó con el pez, y junto a ella pareció Ekyo; el zorro dorado, soltó a Kidara que fue agarrada por Ekyo, y esta después saltó por sobre el pez antes de que este de sumergiera nuevamente y tomó a Laine.

Séfora frenó y de la moto sacó un botiquín para Kidara.

- no es nada grave – dijo lanzando el botiquín hacía la moto que de alguna forma, como si tuviesen imanes se pegó perfectamente a la máquina. – estará un poco ahogada pero esta bien...

Y pronto llegaron Reese y Katt corriendo a duras penas hacía ellos. Pasado unos instantes, prendieron los focos de la moto de Séfora esperando que pareciese alguien por ellos, no creyeron que pareciese alguien no deseado, pues se suponía que estaban rodeados por sus compañeros...

Esperando a alguien despertó Kidara, muy sobresaltada, quien en vez de preguntar alguna cosa, miró la moto y gateo directamente hacía ella.

- ten cuidado con los bolsos – dijo Séfora sentada al lado de su vehículo, mirando junto a los demás que hacía esta vez Kidara.

Kidara no dijo nada, se paró, tosió un poco, se acercó a la silla de la moto y...

- no puedes montarte así.. – pero Séfora de pronto se quedo sin habla; Kidara había arrancado el cuero del asiento de la moto y lo estaba usando de pañuelo.

Séfora miró a sus amigos con interrogante de "la mató o no la mató?" y ellos simplemente se reían falsamente pidiendo que le perdonara, igual que cuando un bebe rompe algo ajeno y los padres se disculpan diciendo que el bebe no sabía...

Un zumbido rozó sus cabezas; Séfora se abalanzó sobre la moto, apago las luces y se echo a tierra junto a Kidara.

Ekyo apareció repentinamente, Séfora montó a Kidara tras suyo, y Laine montó al zorro junto con Reese y Katt, y empezaron a escapar...

Una sombra apareció frente a ellos...

La moto choco...

y la sangre plateada de Ekyo baño el piso por un instante para después desaparecer en una llamarada blanca, y los que montaban salieron despedidos por el aire...

Séfora tomó a Kidara para escapar con ella de un extraño golpe, que se veía como un fuego fatuo negro transparente. Séfora corrió en zig-zag contra el personaje oscuro y de alguna manera las llamas chocaban contra los movimientos que había echo Séfora, llego donde este ser e hizo un elegante movimiento con sus brazos y sin tocarlo, lo golpeó. La persona se defendió roboticámente de los ataques tomó a Séfora y la azotó contra el piso. Después la levanto de la pierna y su otro brazo se alargó hasta formar una especie de hoz y le cortó el brazo a Séfora...

- AAHHHHHGGGG! – gritó... no, gritar queda corto... por que la herida no sangró; si no que se "quemó" y se cerro inmediatamente, sin quedar un muñón si no que la forma exacta que había dejado el corte de este ser.

Desecho a Séfora y fue hacía donde estaba Reese, quien corrió ágilmente perdiéndose entre la niebla y atacándolo de puntos diversos lanzándole sus agujas... las agujas caían al piso, inútiles contra la defensa de este personaje. Reese escapaba magníficamente... pero sus intentos eran demasiados repetitivos... como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer en ese instante; su último intento fue lanzarse contra el ser... lo tomó del cuello y un poco antes de poder matarlo ahogándolo apareció envuelto en un fuego fatuo transparente y negro el brazo de Séfora , que envolvió el cuello de Reese y lo mantuvo elevado en el aire.

Kidara miraba fijamente, presa del terror, sin poder moverse... Y ahora iba por Katt...

Al principio por poco esquivaba los golpes, pero después rápidamente sus movimientos se fueron agilizando... pero no logró mucho; lograba luchar a un nivel espectacular; pero no dañaba para nada a este personaje... Katt corrió de frente hacía él, desapareció y volvió a aparecerse frente a él, se apoyo en los hombros de esta persona, tomó impulso en un instante y girando sobre si misma le golpeo en la cabeza con sus dos piernas en serie. Pero ni si quiera se tambaleo, simplemente logro que girara un poco la cabeza... Katt saltó sobre él, se dio impulso con las piernas y girando en una voltereta hacía atrás tomó por el cuello a su adversario y lo lanzó contra el piso... mas al volver a pararse para continuar el ataque él seguía donde mismo... tomó con una sola mano a Katt de las dos manos, y con su otra, ya transformada en una hoz; le cortó los brazos...

De los ojos pasmados de Katt brotaron varias lagrimas... pero no gritó, si no que dio un gemido ahogado... no podía gritar del dolor. Él tomó a Katt por el pelo, quien indefensa por el dolor, le escupió en la cara, y la lanzó frente a Kidara.

- Estos no son oponentes como vez – dijo la voz jovial de un hombre. Y acercó peligrosamente su brazo transformado a la pierna de Katt – no sirven – alzó su brazo y le arrancó la pierna a Katt.

El brazo del hombre volvió a la normalidad, y la capa de oscuridad se disipo, dejando ver a un joven de menor tamaño que la sombra negra que parecía ser, y relativamente joven.

La pierna de Katt fue acompañada de un chorro de sangre que se precipito sobre Kidara. Kidara abrió grandes los ojos, acababa de darse cuenta en que situación estaba...

- esto es un chiste; ya prepare los brazos y todo para poder luchar contigo y resultas ser una niña miedosa... Ja! – el joven camino hasta Séfora que se retorcía aún en el piso y lo miraba con pánico, movía sus piernas desesperadamente tratando de escapar.

Todo lo de la figura oscura era una simple ilusión; el joven de verdad llevaba una guadaña e iba vestido con una túnica negra, y llevaba grilletes en sus muñecas, arrastraba los pies al caminar y su rostro... su rostro... expresaba una tranquilidad infinita. Su cabello era negro, y contrastaba con su piel blanca, igual a la de un cadáver, igual de flácida y de textura de goma como la de un cadáver.

- te quedaste ya sin aliento DarkMoon? Sabes cuanto me costo encontrarte? Dios! Eres una niña muy mala! – dijo alzando una vez más la hoz; arrancándole otro brazo a Séfora, quien ni si quiera pudo llorar o gritar esta vez; demasiado dolor, demasiado terror le dejaron descansar al quedarse inconsciente.

- de-de-DETENTE! – gritó Reese apenas siendo presionado por el brazo mutilado de Séfora. – ella no es DarkMoon!

- lo es! Concuerda con lo que me dijeron y lleva el signo que me indicaron – camino hacía Kidara, era muy delgado y alto, levantó a Kidara presionándole el rostro, quien seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pero con la mirada totalmente perdida. Le tiró el abrigó negro, y la llevó como una muñeca hacía Reese; en una esquina de la túnica roja tenía bordada la silueta de una luna menguante con las puntas hacía abajo y un triangulo delgadísimo con la base redonda partiendo desde el centro del espacio que quedaba dentro de la luna menguante hacía abajo entre las crestas de esta. – eso quiere decir que es DarkMoon! ESTOY EN MI DERECHO! – gritó... y Kidara no dijo absolutamente nada después de cerrar los ojos al escuchar el grito, Reese cerró los ojos también, el hombre había levantado la hoz como para trozarla, pero en vez de eso la lanzo como basura a un lado y se fijo en Reese, deseoso de cortarle algún miembro.

- con 4 utilerías más y podré acabar con una cuadrilla fácilmente... y así podré aumentar la cantidad de utilería... – Reese tragó saliva...

La hoz se abalanzaba peligrosamente hacía su cuello. Pero se detuvo después de hacer un profundo corte... el brazo de soltó a Reese, y volvió a abrir los ojos; esos ojos verdes eran de Laine. La túnica negra cayó en jirones al piso, y Laine cayó al piso; de sus ojos salían rojas gotas de sangre, y en sus muñecas habían cortes tan profundos que prácticamente le habían cortado hasta la mitad dejando prácticamente sus manos colgando, Reese rasgó su camisa y le amarró las muñecas a Laine en un inútil intento; Laine estaba muerta.

Como no se había fijado que cuando Ekyo fue herido ella cayó dentro de la figura negra? La habían usado como un cuerpo! Y Ahora estaba muerta! Estaba demasiado preocupado de la forma que los había frenado! Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido...

Sus ojos anegados de lagrimas notaron que Katt estaba viva, y también lo estaba Séfora... Al menos estaban fuera de peligro... las heridas estaban cerradas, pero sus miembros arrancados habían desaparecido...

Vió a Kidara incorporarse y tomar el abrigo negro que Laine le había arrancado, y tapo a Laine con él al pasar.

Y Kidara se perdió en la bruma...

- ojos escarlatados... – susurró Reese un instante después...

Y escucho un cántico... sin letra, sólo la melodía...


	17. HxH 017 Charper

**_Melodías sin Letra _**

**_ X Una luna negra _**

**_ X Casisea _**

Mezclar sangre y Arena, sangre y hierro, sangre y carne, sangre y lagrimas... No significan cualquiera de ellos una guerra?

Las guerras para algunos no son mas que una realidad virtual, o en un juego o es un trozo en un libro. Lo ven como datos interesantes, les gusta la brutalidad de las explosiones y la destrucción... Para otros es el mayor de los infiernos; en cualquier momento te puede llegar la bala que acabara con tu vida o te destrozara y te desangrara, muriendo irremediablemente. Las guerras nunca han llevado muchos valores a parte del apoyo, la hermandad.. todo lo demás son cosas que bajan al humano a los eslabones más bajos; asesinan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tan normal como aplastar a una hormiga, abandonan a sus amigos como al perro que le dieron de comer alguna vez en la calle, todo por instinto de sobre vivencia; en las batallas no existe la dignidad.

"_**Pequeño... que cosas dices? No digas esas palabras pequeño; no sabes que dices... sólo recitas"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Corre.. Corre!" gritaba su mente. Tsuyochi ShadowSong corría tras su hermano... él no la esperaba ni lo haría. Se estaba ahogando por la maratón y su hermano no se paraba. Hasta que tropezó con algo blando y producto de la fatiga no pudo evitar caer. Y su hermano si se detuvo esta vez.

"ay! Que habrá sido?" se dijo incorporándose; tomó algo redondo y peludo que estaba en frente suyo, no se fijo muy bien al principio pero goteaba... giro el objeto y aterrorizada se arrastró por el piso alejándose de aquella cosa.

- apresúrate Chi, que te encuentres una... cabeza... – Kay levantó bien la cabeza (la suya); no era sólo una cabeza, sino que eran varias, por lo menos una docena de cuerpos decapitados y mutilados brutalmente, los cuerpos estaban desgarrados como por una bestia de enormes garras. – creo que la hija de la luna ha vuelto.

- Ya me esperaba que fuera ella! – dijo Chi resignada, pateando una cabeza, que se perdió en la bruma. – volvió a sus antiguas costumbres con tantos que matar!

- es posible, pero por el momento es mejor no seguir por este lado – dijo Kay tan lejos de Chi que casi no lo veía entre la bruma.

Cuando Chi se acercó no pudo evitarse sentir asco; más adelante los cuerpos no estaban mutilados, si no que estaban destrozados... órganos internos fuera de sus cajas toráxicos... y el suelo era rojo, no blanco como debería a causa de la nieve...

- recuerdas o no un viejo rumor sobre una asesina "increíble" dentro de los asesinos? -. Chi asintió dándose la media vuelta. – no era sólo un rumor, cuando se descubrió eso yo estaba trabajando el asunto con otros hunters... El ángel oscuro había atacado; una familia completa de la mafia, manipuladores de nen no muy experimentados protegían a un coleccionista de objetos inusuales, y una sola niña los mató a todos.. Que bien que no viste los videos de seguridad, le importo muy poco que la viesen en su labor... y no tendría poco más de 12 o 13 años.

- pero cuando yo la conocí era precisa en sus asesinatos, mataba a la victima directamente y a quien se interpusiera entre ella y el blanco. No mataba a todo el que se le presentara.

- pues a esa inocente edad ella persiguió y mato a todos los vivos dentro del edificio... cuando se es joven uno tiende a ser muy impulsivo; se sentía en el derecho de matar a todos los que pasaran frente a ella cuando iba tras un blanco y/o le sirvieran para refinar sus habilidades; decía estar en su derecho... todos los lideres, políticos, empresarios y personajes que mató en sus primeros años como hunter eran todos relacionados con un ítem en especial; ojos rojos de la tribu Kuruta, o habían estado relacionados de alguna manera con la matanza de esa tribu.

- pero hace bastante que dejo de hacer ese tipo de cosas – dijo Chii alejándose con su hermano en el sentido contrario del que había arrasado DarkMoon.

- eso fue cuando supo controlar el instinto genético de asesino que lleva en la sangre; fue creada para matar, Chi, es el prototipo de asesino, no siente, no se rinde, y posee un instinto asesino que nunca te permite ver con claridad las cosas y tampoco hay remordimientos después... pero la dotaron de alma.

- Kidara a pesar de todo es humana, estoy segura de que aún lo es.

"_**De las tierras del inframundo no puedes haber venido pequeño; los niños nacen en la Tierra; tienes alma y ríes, lloras y sufres... acaso ya no tienes alma pequeño?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Que bien que en un campo de batalla no se usan los delantales blancos.

El clamor más horrible, el cántico más desentonante, y la peor de las melodías; el sonido de la muerte. Gemidos tristes y desesperados, que buscan algún tipo de consuelo a su dolor...

- Otro instinto bajo – susurró Samara usando sus habituales muñecas y otras dos nuevas; una era de cabello rojo, y tenía un solo ojo cosido en el centro de su cara con un botón, y estaba vestida totalmente de cuero negro, y la otra era de color azul; no tenía ojo alguno, y tenía el cabello tijereado, arrancado y quemado, y vestía también con un estropajo azul. – no piensan en otra cosa más que en vivir? – preguntó Samala a un tipo que se le iba la vida en un aliento. – parece que no... - y el tipo se murió. – Que raza más patética – y no pudo evitar empezar a reírse entre dientes.

- tú también eres de esta raza Samala – dijo sonriendo Noa.

- estoy un nivel arriba; ya acepte esa realidad y me río de la bajeza de otros al no darse cuenta – dijo cargando otro cadáver con sus muñecas.

Noa no le dijo nada más... Samara expresaba todo tan cruelmente, le gustaba demostrar la debilidad de la raza humana, aún cuando ella era una parte de ello... Pero de cierta forma había llegado a soltarse de tal forma de las ligaduras terrenales para poder profundizar mejor sus conocimientos sobre lo más bajo de los humanos que si capacidad estaba por sobre muchas otras; y por otro punto de vista era una manipuladora de capacidades inimaginables, y por así decirlo sin limitaciones humanas en ello.

Leorio se mantenía muy ocupado; los que estaban agonizantes cuando llegaban no pasaban por sus manos, pues era una perdida de tiempo, y él ni si quiera sabía que por allí estaban esos pacientes, tampoco sabía que esos pacientes "sin posibilidades" no pasaban por sus manos... Sólo atendía los que supuestamente tendrían posibilidades de sobrevivir, no sabía que en otro lugar aparecían los que no tenían posibilidades...

El trabajo de mandar a los heridos y moribundos a manos de Leorio y los otros encargados de la parte médica era Rei, la fanática del verde ( para ver si se acuerdan de ella), su habilidad no solo consistía en el lanzamiento de hojas y flores, esta habilidad también significaba que podía transportar cosas de un lugar a otro.. Era una labor bastante traumante, pues todo lo que encontrara de su bando y que estuviera vivo y pareciera estarlo, debía enviarlo al bosque de arena, donde estaban todas las personas asignadas a tratar heridos y moribundos.

Rei iba acompañada de Garnet y Sakura, quienes podían proporciónale cierta información del herido y a su vez camuflar un poco el estado del cadáver...

Garnet abría su paraguas y cientos de mariposas (o el primer animal o criatura linda que se le ocurriera salía) de un fulgurante color rosa y se podía sobre los cuerpos, al tocarlos los cubría un disco de luz con algunas informaciones de "que esta mal", "posibilidades de supervivencia" entre otros, y con este disco evitaban tener que ver el cuerpo en su estado real.

Por la parte de Sakura llevaba un báculo de un cristal rojo/rosa dotado de unas alas en un extremo; con sólo ponerlo frente a los cuerpos podía envolverlos en una especie de huevo opaco y blancuzco con una etiqueta que se refería al estado del paciente.

Y Rei se dedicaba en enviarlo ( gran aporte...)

- Señor Leorio... – llamó Yukina sosteniendo un paquete de vendas – aquí están las venda que me pidió – Leorio se dio vuelta se arreglo un poco los lentes y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora acepto las vendas y se introdujo entre los matorrales del bosque. Rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno muy gastado y exhausto... él junto a May y Keiko se encargaban de los heridos... para Yukina era demasiado ver eso, así que ella se dedicaba a traerles la indumentaria.

Las ramas de los árboles que estuviesen cerca del piso se habían convertido en camillas extras, ni aún con las de la enfermería y algunas de las camas de los dormitorios alcanzaban, la cantidad de heridos era impresionante... Pero nunca llegaban a sus manos muertos o algunos que estuviesen en riesgo extremo... todos eran de un nivel que era posible salvar... Pero estaban tan ocupados que no se pudieron fijar en ello.

Yukina no solo entregaba la utilería necesaria el cuidado de los heridos, si no que también debía recibir los huevos con los heridos y separarlos por categorías; los con un hilo verde y brillante debían ser enviados con Noa y Samara, y los con un diseño en rojo a Leorio, May y Keiko. Simplemente se le había ordenado que hiciese eso para evitar demasiada carga a los equipos, según le habían indicado que la separación era por el tipo de dolencias, donde cada equipo tenía sus especialidades... y Yukina inocentemente los repartía...

- Leorio! Necesito unas supuraciones por acá! Keiko un poco de morfina para Bell! – indico May sacando de su caja de cuero un par de tarjetas – _Ioshin Favor!_ – (favor de las doncellas celestiales) Pronto los árboles fueron invadidos por finas cintas de seda y elegantes damas vestidas magníficamente empezaron a tratar a los heridos – _Puppet Maiden!_ – exclamó nuevamente y la tarjeta desapareció en un "puff", el brazo de May se lleno de hilos, y por su espalda apareció trepando una muñeca idéntica a una niña pequeña y finamente fabricada, pero no tenía el rostro inocente de una niña, si no el de una joven. – necesito que cosas algunas cosas, y les pongas hilos a otras... ves lo muñecos de allí? – le indico a unos jóvenes que yacían vendados con unas gasas de emergencia momentáneamente para evitar hemorragias. – ellos necesitan que les cierres sus cuerpos; debes de saber como, no? – le preguntó dulcemente Hichihara. La muñeca la miró con sus grandes ojos negros, se bajo tambaleándose de la espalda de May retirando los hilos del brazo de esta, y se dirigió a los "muñecos".

- por que haces eso? – preguntó Keiko no tan tensa como antes por la ayuda de las elegantes doncellas.

- tengo que irme... tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo tomando de la rama de un árbol su capucha cuadrillé.

- como qué? Que puede ser peor que esto? – preguntó Keiko reprimiendo su sufrimiento.

- ellos vivirán... yo hablo de los que ya murieron... o los que están por... no esperaba que la cantidad de heridos fuera tan grande...

- no que pensaban ganar fácilmente esto? – preguntó rudamente Leorio. Estaba vendando a una chica no mucho mayor que Gon o Killua; la niña acababa de perder la capacidad de poder caminar más adelante; por un corte en su espalda. – que son todas estas cosas? Con la matanza del primer ataque no les quedó claro? No se como rayos verán ustedes esto pero yo...

- yo lo veo como una matanza desde que empezó todo esto; yo soy la que recibe casi toda la información de lo que pasa en nuestro lado de la isla; el día que Morvern entró a la enfermaría bastante herido no fue por otra cosa que el otro lado! Siempre estoy conciente de todo!

- conciente, pero no haces nada! Tienes el sentimiento pero no lo haces realidad; eres igual que un político – replicó cruelmente Leorio.

- Yo soy una cazadora de informática; no una guerrera ni una líder; sí, mi trabajo es político juego con la vida de las personas a través de información – dijo sin alterarse. Keiko se había alejado y continuaba atendiendo pero sin perder detalle de los que escuchaba... ella tampoco tenía muy seguro el por que estaba allí.

- vez? Pues ahora haz hecho lo mismo, o no?

- si, es mi trabajo; tengo que decidir que será mejor para ellos con la información de la que dispongo.

- pues que se vaya al demonio tu información, deberíamos ser todos como Gon; todo con el corazón... – de pronto Leorio calló... se suponía que Gon debería estar con ellos en la enfermería improvisada de los hunters... pero en el camino hacía el bosque de arena lo había perdido entre el follaje...

"_**Duermes? Estás enojado? Por que no me lo cuentas?... Tú estás triste pero no lo dices; lo sientes y no lo dices; no te hace daño el sentir pero no poder cantarlo?... por que no cantas pequeño?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Phinx miraba con desconfianza a Shalnark, pero Shalnark no parecía molesto, pero Machi si; Shizuku estaba muy desorientada al lado suyo, y Feitan se mantenía en silencio para no explotar de la emoción de poder al fin luchar... y Karuto se mantenía distancia. Korutopi caminaba a la par con Machi... Y Gon iba detrás de ellos.

- por que él niño nos sigue? – preguntó Korutopi.

- por que se le dio la maldita gana, y como se supone que estamos en el mismo bando no nos podemos deshacer de él. – contesto Phinx.

- pues a mí no me da mucha confianza estar con él cerca – dijo enojada Machi.

- a mi me parece confiable – dijo Shizuku no muy convencida de sí misma.

Gon estaba a bastante distancia pero los podía ver entre la bruma, cuando había llegado al bosque de arena había sentido la presencia de estos personajes de la araña y no pudo evitar seguirles; justo en ese momento se dirigían al campo de batalla...

- Lamento que al entrar no te consideráramos en la araña, pero te necesitaremos así que no te sientas excluida cuando tengamos que luchar – dijo amablemente Shalnark a Karuto.

- eso no va al caso, niña, si se te pega la santa gana lucha! – le dijo enérgicamente Phinx.

- aún así no creo que pueda hacer mucho contra los fuertes – dijo Feitan bajando todo el ánimo que habían subido Phinx y Shalnark.

- dejen de hablar! Que nos pueden escuchar, y no quiero ataques sorpresa! – dijo enfurecida Machi.

- que mujer... – susurraron los tres. Karuto se rió levemente.

Gon no escuchaba nada, pero no sentía ninguna amenaza de parte de ellos como para empezar a mantenerse inquieto con la cercanía a ellos... era raro verlos de esa forma, y lo más raro era ver a la hermana de Killua entre ellos. Supuso que alguien de la familia Zaoldyeck había puesto mano en ello, o intentaban de alguna manera encontrar a la persona que devolvería a Killua a "casa".

"_**...tú alma es tan frágil? Nadie debe ser tan débil como para no poder mostrarse ante nadie como es... debe de haber alguna forma de hacer que tu alma cante su letra..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

- veinticuatro grados al este y sigue avanzando hacia donde te guíe el viento – dictó Takashi a Morvern.

- y crees que yo entiendo eso? Si me dices que vaya hacía el este creeré que voy hacía el sur; esta bruma de... – replicó Morvern molesto; lo habían mandado como guardia para Takashi en cuanto se habían dispersado los de su grupo... pero el tipo no sabía otra cosa que no fueran datos y tipear increíblemente rápido (cosa que le sería muy útil la autora...).

- no nos ensuciemos con malas palabras Morvern – agarró Ishii antes de que Morvern soltara la grosería. – hay muchas otras manera de calificar la bruma; como "bruma del demonio" o "bruma hija de tu madre" o...

- cállalo – pidió Morvern a Takashi, quién le dio un panfleto sobre electrónica. (Una vez que Ishii empezaba a hablar en la situación en que estaban no paraba, según él ( Ishii) era para vencer a la tensión, pero la tensión era él). Eso lo mantendría entretenido hasta que escuchara algo que decir de lo que dijera Morvern o Takashi.

- creó que por aquí no es muy buena idea – advirtió Takashi, quien fue chocado por la espalda por Ishii quién seguía leyendo, al encontrar obstáculo, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y camino en sentido contrario; Morvern lo tomó por la escuálida corbata y lo mantuvo cerca de él para que no se perdiera en la bruma, pero Ishii no dejaba de caminar.

Takashi y Morvern fijaron la mirada en una cantidad enorme de pupilos que habían sido bañados por una lluvia de flechas de pluma roja.

- es extraño – susurró Morvern caminando hacia los cuerpos.

- que cosa? – dijo cambiándole el folleto a Ishii, quién no dejaba de caminar en dirección contraria de donde lo arrastraba Morvern.

- No hay una sola gota de sangre...

Había una cantidad considerable de muertos, pero no había sangre, cuando los manipuladores de nen tendían a mutilar y cortar...

Takashi se acercó a un cuerpo, y tomó una flecha, y acto siguiente la rompió a la mitad, la sostuvo de manera vertical y de repente esta reventó lanzando un chorro rojo de la misma intensidad de cuando uno encuentra petróleo... el chorro duró un instante, la sangre voló y después cayó sobre ellos como lluvia.

- Morvern, con esta cosa roja ya no puedo leer sobre estos Note books - dijo Ishii sin tomar mucha atención de la roja llovizna.

- mi laptop! – gritó Takashi con una reacción muy lenta. – NOOOO!

- con un baño se quita! – le respondió Ishii limpiándose las gotas rojas de la cara.

- no, no se recuperara! – dijo Takashi con la voz quebrada.

No habrían muchos avances entre los tres, pero estaban tomando un camino seguro que Takashi guiaba a la torre de Kyobi y sin tener que encontrarse con el enemigo... La información lo era todo.

"**_La luna existe... aunque ahora no esta en el cielo... quizás es por que está triste... "_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

Un haz de color rojo atravesó entre Kan e Ivonne, ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder detener al intruso.

- Kouichi! Acaba de pasar un general! – gritó una joven.

- lo sé... pero si no la sentimos cuando venía dudo que la podamos detener ahora que ya paso... incluso con esa aura asesina no la percibimos... – dijo Kouichi como explicación. – agradezcan que no se detuvo aquí; por que aquí viene alguien...

Con que solo dijera eso los chicos que venían con él se separaron y se pusieron a la defensiva. Pero nadie fue atacado; todos pudieron observar como entre la niebla aparecían un número considerable de personas.

- Las asignaciones nos han indicado que ustedes son nuestros blancos! – dictamino a gritos Yusuke.

- relájate, esta bien que nos hayamos perdido hasta llegar aquí, pero no es para emocionarse tanto - le recomendó Horo-horo destapándose la oreja con el dedo a causa del grito.

- deberías callarte, es vergonzoso que digas que nos perdimos – le reclamó Tao Ren , a quien con la molestia se le agrandaba el mechón parado que tenía en el cabello.

- ...oye, y como es eso? – preguntó Yusuke mirando el mechón de Ren achicarse nuevamente.

Ren no respondió mirando con odio a Kurama, Hiei, Zera, Horo-horo, y a Yusuke en especial. Y el mechón no dejaba de palpitar.

Yusuke después de unos segundos rompió en una carcajada.

- puedes callarte? – preguntó entre dientes Hiei.

- les estás haciendo pensar que no somos serios con esto – le advirtió Kurama.

Yusuke observó la cara de indignación de un joven que parecía ser el cabecilla, usaba unos lentes sin marco opacos que escondían sus ojos, era el contexto de "joven normal y silvestre", piel normal, osea no muy clara ni muy oscura, y el cabello del típico color castaño oscuro y vestía con lo mas normal del planeta, pantalones de tela llenos de bolsillos, una polera y una camisa a modo de chaqueta, nada del otro mundo... A primera impresión no se imaginarían que él era el líder del otro lado...

- perdona – susurró Zera. – Dejarán de ser idiotas si les das una buena lucha – dijo en un tono medianamente despreciativo.

- pues hay que mejorar eso – le respondió desafiante Kouichi. – y hagan salir a todos estos 4 tipos que andan rondando alrededor de mis alumnos, no es honorable que pongan refuerzos sorpresa.

Los alumnos de Kouichi bajaron sus armas y fijaron sus miradas en cuatro personas que salían de la bruma; Gen-Kay, La maestra de Reiko Hadoken, Tama el rey de las ilusiones, Killua Zaoldyeck (un personaje X para ellos, sólo por el apellido podrían hacerse una idea de quien rayos eran, pero no podrían saberlo, pues es la primera vez que lo veían en su vida), y a Cloud DarkCreek el maestro de las trampas.

- tres grandes personajes y uno de dudosa reputación escondidos entre la bruma; les parece justo eso? – preguntó Kouichi en un tono burlón. – ojalá no sea por que no confían en sus habilidades, por que o si no esto será pan comido.

- no te decepcionaremos más chico – susurró Gen-Kay.

- que suerte... así que eres de dudosa reputación niño – le dijo con simpatía Tama a Killua.

- cállate – dijo Killua enojado.

Killua había entrado en cierta baja de ánimo en el momento en que lo pusieron en aquel grupo; primero por que eran ultra mega poderosos, y segundo por que tenían todos caracteres contra los que continuamente chocaba, pero que a pesar de todo prefería quedarse callado por un leve presentimiento de que si les decía algo no muy agradable ellos le freirían la cabeza con alguna habilidad bizarra.

- Yo quiero al cuatro ojos – dijo Horo-horo tomando un snowboard del bolso que llevaba en la espalda. – el clima me favorece.

- ni hablar, no podrías con él ni por tres segundos. – le reprocho Ren.

- quieres apostar!

- no apostare, por que tengo la apuesta ganada – dijo sacando una espada que parecía cortada, pero la verdad era que era replegable, así que a la distancia a la que estaba de Horo-horo al desplegarla le enterró la punta en la nariz. – quieres probar?

- Deacuerdo! – y se miraron uno al otro, Horo-horo se acercaba cada vez más a Ren...

- Un besooo! – gritó Tama. Horo-horo se echó atrás, la espada estaba haciéndole sangrar a chorros la nariz, así que se hizo un tapón con papel higiénico, y se resigno contra Ren.

- que tipo más raro... – susurró Hiei.

- No soy tipo; soy una chica plana con gustos de hombre! – dijo sin molestarse.

- Con razón le llaman el rey de las ilusiones – dijo Kurama con una sonrisa falsa.

Horo-horo y Ren dejaron de discutir cuando vieron a Zera lanzarse contra Kouichi.

- Oye! – gritaron ambos lanzándose a luchar, siendo interceptados, Horo-horo por Ivonne, y Ren por una chica que usaba armadura y llevaba unos anillos de metal planos y de gran tamaño por arma.

Y así todos se lanzaron contra el grupo de Kouichi.

- estos tíos son realmente irritantes – le dijo una compañera a Kan.

- irritantes o no, son peligrosos – dijo Kan intentado darle un golpe con su puño metálico a Zera, pero una bola de energía lo hizo escapar, Zera simplemente lo desvió con un manotazo, y la esfera le fue a dar problemas a otra persona.

Zera tomó una especia de batuta, como esas que utilizan los directores de orquesta, en el brazo de su ropa había una especie de filamento, la batuta se introdujo perfectamente en la filamento, Zera lo sacó velozmente; la batuta se había impregnado con algún tipo de liquido, de manera que al agitarla fuerte y veloz, el líquido era lanzado: el líquido le saltó a Kouichi y a otras personas cercanas.

Kouichi no hizo preguntas, e intentó lanzarse contra Zera, pero sus pasos erraron, y como si el piso fuera en desnivel, empezó a levantar exageradamente las piernas; perdió el equilibrio, y se arrodillo en el piso.

Zera no se apiado, no le dijo nada, se acercó con una botellita en la mano, la botella venía sin la tapa, y en la punta había algo semejante al extremo de una pluma de escribir; sin darse muchos rodeos se lo enterró a Kouichi en el brazo, y tras esto se limitó a inyectar diversas cosas de distintas botellas que sacaba de algún lado de su ropa (algún lado...) a los otros alumnos que habían sufrido los efectos del liquido lanzado.

- que rayos es esto? – preguntó Kouichi incorporándose normalmente.

- droga... – susurró Zera guardando la última botella – me sirven más drogados que muertos – avisó con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora que se fijaba (Kouichi), nadie del equipo de Zera estaba al lado de ella, era tan peligrosa que hasta sus compañeros temían estar a su lado en batalla...

- Kurama! Ya empezó el asunto ese de los venenos! – avisó Yusuke lanzando una bola de energía por su dedo índice.

- se llama danza de las rosas – dijo Kurama amablemente, aunque bastante desconcertado de la maneras en que Yusuke decía las cosas. U

- entonces no tenemos que llevar a todos estos insectos lejos – advirtió Tama. – aquí les mostrare el poder de las ilusiones! – dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos y alineados dientes.

Los cercanos Tama (Yusuke, Kurama) se detuvieron un instante y se pusieron lentes oscuros...

- Bienvenidos Al mundo de Oz – dijo Tama tomando una especie de galleta roja con forma de nube, la partió y de ella salió humo morado, que se fundió rápidamente con la bruma, hasta que de pronto todo se cubrió con una luz blanca incandescente... – " El camino amarillo te lleva a la bruja, Dorothy" – dijo con voz cantarina Tama, paseándose entre la bruma... poco a poco su cabello castaño claro se fue alargando, y el humo morado se fue concentrado en ella, poco a poco el humo tomó la forma de un enorme sombrero de bruja, y un traje holgado negro desgarrado. – " Dorothy debe buscar al Mago de Oz para poder escapar" – dijo otra vez y en sus manos finalmente apareció un bastón de madera contorsionado.

Killua junto a Cloud y Gen-Kay esperaban en el limite de la bruma... entre los tres a base de sólo golpes y el uso de algunas armas habían empujado a los alumnos de Kouichi dentro de la bruma.

- La gente no se muere ahí dentro? – preguntó Killua algo angustiado por la presencia de la bruma en frente suyo.

- Si quedarte sin mente durante un tiempo lo consideras muerte, pues sí – le respondió Cloud. – Esa bruma captura tu alma y la envía a un territorio donde eres guiado por una historia conocida a un final desconocido.

- En este caso debe ser El mago de Oz, el viaje de una niña llamada Dorothy que busca volver a su hogar... La niña al final vuelve, pero en este caso ellos la ayudan a ella a volver y a cambio de ello y como no lo sabían se quedarán atrapados en el mundo de Oz perseguidos por una bruja que los irá asesinado de a pocos... Cuando todos mueran en la historia el sueño se terminara.

- el sueño? No es un mundo paralelo o algo así? – reitero Killua intrigado... balanceaba su yoyo impaciente cada vez más cerca de la bruma.

- la bruma morada funciona como carril, se mueve pero los que están adentro no... – Killua lanzó el yoyo dentro y este volvió mucho rato después...

- avanzó dentro. – advirtió Cloud.

- será mejor que nos mantengamos al margen – continuó Gen-Kay.

Una honda cambió totalmente el moviendo lento y ondeante de la bruma al contrario... Era una presión bastante grande, juntó con un escalofrió; un odio intenso.

- que?.. – antes de que Killua dijera algo más otra honda los golpeó desde otra dirección. Esta vez pudieron escuchar claramente un largo lamento...

- ahora es cuando se pone interesante – susurró con cierta alegría Cloud.

- supongo que significa que nos dirijamos donde Anna – indicó Gen-Kay en un suspiro, como si encontrara todo lo que hacían sin sentido alguno.

- me gusta el sonido del infierno – musito Killua... y de un salto desapareció en la neblina.

* * *

El lento goteo del rojo carmesí brillante teñía con sutileza el manto blanco de la nieve, se extendía de manera heterogénea formando diferentes curvas y círculos... Fluyendo y manchando la pureza...

El "paf" de una pisada llamó la atención de un personaje encantador; un joven de cabello color turquesa una mirada de superioridad y gestos refinados, por no decir afeminados... usaba ropa de cura católico, pero sin cruz alguna y sin mangas, donde de sus morenos brazos se denotaban curvas y líneas que formaban diferentes tatuajes en su piel.

- el frío hará estragos en tus pies niña – advirtió el joven. La persona no respondió; se limitó a mantenerse parada en el inicio del campo salpicado de manchas rojas... la "niña" se mantenía estática con la cabeza a gachas, usaba una extraña ropa roja, muy étnica como para ser algo que se use todos los días, y sus manos estaban cerradas en un tenso puño.

El joven se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla mejor... y se fijo en un signo en la ropa de la "niña".

- hoy es luna llena... significa que podré verte? – consultó incorporándose y limpiándose unos salpicones de sangre de la cara con unos gestos felinos.

La "niña" no respondió... pero pronto pudo escuchar un sonido ahogado, como un gemido no como un llanto.

- si vienes solamente a hacer un berrinche por lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos te juro que no me disculpare... – se lamió los dedos... tras el tenía una colección de brazos, piernas limpiamente separados de sus cuerpos con un corte perfecto.

- no necesito ningún tipo de disculpa – balbuceó.

- entonces que necesitas?

La "niña" levantó lentamente su cabeza, tenía los ojos entre abiertos, pero pudo ver claramente un fuerte color rojo en sus pupilas; brillantes y tristes. Sus brazos se soltaron de tensión y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y a sus brazos balancearse levemente.

- parece que hoy hay un eclipse – dijo con un tono simpático el joven – los niños con los que andabas tenían razón, tu no eres DarkMoon...

- soy... – dijo en un susurro inaudible su nombre.

- entonces ven Kaman Dal (luna negra)... los Ángeles deben ver aunque sea una vez el infierno – dijo pasándose los dedos por los labios.

- ya lo he visto – susurró Kaman Dal. Tensó sus manos extendiendo con un sonido metálico unas largas zarpas negra de sus manos.

El joven se levantó lentamente y vió como Kidara se retorcía de dolor, hasta que al fin pudo ver por que; la túnica roja había caído desgarrada permitiéndole ver unas extrañas marcas en los brazos, cuello y piernas de la niña. Observó el brote de alas de su espalda; de un negro azulado brillante de grandes y largas plumas.

- Supongo que eso era lo que daba miedo de ti – se dijo a sí mismo observando que ya la persona que tenía en frente no tenía razón; sus ojos entreabiertos y vacíos de sentimiento alguno; esas alas combinaban bien con la ropa que ahora podía verse; una especie de toga negra que partía de la cintura y se extendía en tres dando amplio espacio para moverse a las piernas cubiertas por unas vendas. Por arriba una especia de peto, por lo restante que quedara que dejase ver mucho del cuerpo de Kaman Dal, estaba cubierto por vendas. Y reluciente en pecho de la joven una gema de color rojo.

El joven dirigió con una sonrisa unos cuantos miembros que sostenían unas armas contra Kaman, se acercaron peligrosamente sin que ella hiciera algo al respecto... ya muy cerca simplemente cayeron al piso inertes tras un elegante giro de las manos de Kaman.

Movió una pierna lentamente, después la otra... y aunque fuera muy lento avanzaba rápida y ligeramente como si danzase. De repente la podía observar, y en otras desaparecía en su propia imagen...

Al joven se le nubló la vista un instante, Kaman estaba peligrosamente cercana; varios miembros se lanzaron contra ella para detenerla... pero ella en contra de ellos en un forcejeo volvieron a caer inertes al piso.

- Me buscaste para vengarte? – preguntó el joven escapando de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a Kaman. La joven seguía con sus lentos y amplios movimientos... sin expresión de odio... una simple serenidad o quizás su cara frente a los hechos – Las niñas a las que les quite sus brazos pueden volver a la normalidad... pero muertas... no te gustaría al menos enterrarlas enteras? – consultó esquivando magníficamente unos rápidos y breves golpes de Kaman.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada... sus manos se juntaron y separaron, materializando un báculo largo, de color plata que terminaba en una espiral a uno de sus extremos. La espiral se torció hacía afuera quedando con la forma de una gancho.

El joven inquirió en que ella realmente quería matarlo, pues varias veces termino metido dentro del gancho y ella había tratado de tirar para cortarle la cabeza. Y la joven no parecía estar muy preocupada de terminar rápido; ni si quiera se estaba esforzando. Y él no la atacaba directamente...

- di algo... las batallas también tienen que tener una parte de diálogos donde... tu sabes; tú me dices la historia de tu vida, yo te digo que no estoy deacuerdo, o algo así; la gente lucha por ideas diferentes – pero ella se mantuvo igual; ni una sola palabra. – estoy tratando de hacer las cosas más interesantes antes de yo matarte DarkMoon! – dijo exasperado. Kidara se lanzó contra el, quién simplemente la tomó del brazo y la lanzó contra el piso. – eres débil, necesitas algo mejor que eso para sobrepasar a una persona de mayor poder. – camino sobre sus alas, y piso fuertemente... las alas hicieron un "crac" al romperse los huesos. Pero Kaman ni si quiera gimió.

- No estás en tu derecho – masculló. Se incorporó lentamente, las alas desaparecieron en un torbellino negro... Y cambió nuevamente la forma del báculo; era una espada con un mango tan largo como su filo.

- que no estoy en mi derecho? – preguntó divertido. – tú matas personas, yo simplemente las privo de algunas cosas; no les quito la vida.

- hay cosas mejores que eso – dijo enterrando la extraña arma en el piso mientras se arreglaba las vendas.

- todos dicen eso.

Kaman no continuó, su ropa había vuelto a cambiar; era una especie de armadura pequeña de color plata, no como la de un guerrero, algo mas de adorno y delgado, y la toga era un faldón blanco con diseños en color morado.

- las mujeres son realmente extrañas...

Kaman tomó la "espada" y corrió contra él.

Si hay algo más extraño y horrible que ver a un físico culturista vestido como una princesa, háganmelo saber... pero en este caso hay "sentimientos" peores.

* * *

...Imagina que sabes, sólo sabes, que caminas hablas, de mueves, corres, atacas matas... pero solo lo sabes... y esta fuera de ti, tu cuerpo no es tu cuerpo. Y no puedes despertar; sabes que hay una espada en tu espalda, y en ves de escapar recibes una puñalada de desesperación y aún con la espada en tu cuerpo te das vuelta y acabas con alguien que quizás era tu amigo...

Chi había estallado en un llanto... Murai estaba parada a su lado... pero sin dejar de estar impresionada.

- Anna es una... – intentó decir Chii. – no puedes tomar personas muertas y hacerlas matar a sus amigos! – balbuceó.

Casisea levantaba a los muertos o tomaba cuerpos de un vivo y les insertaba un alma. Tanto enemigos, como muertos de este y el otro bando se habían levantado; caminaban dormidos y aún así luchaban concientes.

Murai simplemente la defendía (a Chii); constantes ataques de muertos y vivos, sin escuchar los lamentos de Tsuyochi.

- esto es ridículo Anna! No tenías que elegir _ese_ ejercito! – le reclamo Horo-horo a Anna lanzando una ola de nieve gigante contra un grupo de cadáveres.

- yo no elijo idiota, yo tampoco esperaba algo así! – gritó Anna tomando un cuerpo y quitándole su alma.

- no creo que sea momento para discutir; si no controlamos bien esto terminara demasiado rápido, y el tiempo para lo que nos pidieron no será suficiente. – refutó Ren golpeando con el lado de su espada a un cadáver.

Sus ojos pestañearon al ritmo que observaba diferentes cosas...

A Ross aniquilar sutilmente a un líder oponente casi sin tocarlo...

A Haku hacer nada... y repentinamente las personas a su alrededor murieron del golpe.

Una nube morada de aspecto siniestro, pero esponjosa y densa como el algodón...

A muertos volver a caminar, una lluvia de brillantes flechas caer sobre unos pupilos y dejarlos sin sangre... Una sombra negra sobre Laine mutilando a sus compañeros... todos se movían de un lado a otro entre la bruma, y Hyo lo observaba todo.

El dragón de puso tenso; Hyo miró a su espalda y una niña armada con un tridente que volaba colgada de una mosca gigante la perseguía.

- Estorbas – gritó la niña amenazándola con el tridente.

- _Clavada en el cielo..._ – susurró inaudiblemente.

- que?

- _nada te estorbara..._

- maldita! Habla fuerte! – chilló.

_- y si vuelves a la tierra... Silencio... – _dijo con cierta irritación y desdén.

Hyo la ignoró continuó avanzando entre las nubes bajas.

La enorme mosca fue atravesada por unas lanzas que salían de la bruma, aún así no soltó a su dueña.

El filo de las lanzas se abrieron como estrellas dentro del cuerpo del insecto, tras esto se cerraron, y volvieron a desaparecer ente las nubes.

- desaparece! – chilló la niña blandiendo el tridente, y se precipitó contra el piso...

No murió, pero el tridente se retorció a medida que caían y alargándose se introdujo en la carne de los labios de la niña, y le cosió la boca con metal.

- Si cantas tan fuerte no te entenderán... – advirtió Hyo al escuchar a su victima caer a la tierra.

* * *

Kaman volvió a ser lanzada contra el piso; el joven era mucho más fuerte que ella. Pero esta vez no volvió a humillarla, camino hacía ella, la ayudo a levantarse... y la besó.

Kaman no se podía mover, soltó de golpe su arma, como si estuviese candente. El joven la tomó por la cintura, y se acercó a su oído; "Morirás por amor?" preguntó. La peculiar espada volvió a ser el báculo inicial, giró a Kaman y se puso tras ella, la tomó por los brazos, movió sus brazos para que Kaman tomara el báculo.

- me gustan tus brazos... – susurró juntando las manos de Kaman y acariciándolas con las suyas. – pero más que nada tus ojos...

Kaman abrió grandes sus ojos; el báculo había cambiado de forma, el joven ya no la sostenía, ella misma se estaba apuñalando. El joven a su lado se acercó su boca a los ojos de Kaman y los cerró con sus labios.

Kaman se giró, contra el joven poniendo su espalda contra él, y se apuñalo hasta el fondo, hasta que la espada atravesó al joven.

- eso ha sido interesante... me faltó un hilo para poder tener tu cuerpo completo; los corazones tienen cerraduras extrañas... – el joven cerró los ojos.

Kaman cayó de espaldas, se arrancó la espada del estomago...

El joven se envolvió en una llama negra, a medida que se consumía su imagen, el cuerpo de un pupilo de cabello blanco cayó al piso...

- El día que verdaderamente me atrapes podrás matarme... si es que puedes verme ese día – dijo un eco.

Kaman trató de hablar... pero de su boca brotó sangre... se ahogaba...

- Kurapika... – musitó.

* * *

_La bruma se fue disipando... volvía a nevar..._

- quieres dejar de llorar? – preguntó en un hilo de voz Ai a Ann.

- dime que tu no quieres... – farfulló.

- no me gusta llorar, te hincha los ojos, y todo el mundo se da cuenta, y te preguntan personas que no te interesan por parecer amables, que por que lloraste.

Reese seguía con el cuerpo de Laine en sus brazos, la mantenía presionada contra su cuerpo, como tratando de darle algo de vida con su tristeza.

- ...nunca le dije muchas cosas que sentía por tener esa estúpida tarea... cosas divertidas que pasaban o cosas que a mí me preocupaban... – declaró Ann más calmada.

Reese de repente empezó a sentir un calor intenso del cuerpo de Laine, la miró con cierta esperanza de que se despertara... pero de pronto se incendió en el mismo fuego negro que los había atacado. Reese la miró asustado, pero la presiono contra sí...

Katt y Séfora también empezaron a arder...

Ai y Ann se quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos muy grandes...

El cuerpo de las tres desapareció cuando la llama se consumió totalmente...

Reese estalló en un grito desesperado.

Ai si se quedo afectada por la manera en que desaparecieron... y Ann se quedó muda...

"_**Cuando Fallecemos... lo que queda de nosotros son las lagrimas... por eso es importante tener una tumba..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Por aquí vi esas extrañas llamas... – indicó Shun.

Una cantidad considerable de cadáveres ardían en llamas negras, alcanzaron anotar que muchos estaban desmembrados... Y entre las llamas Kein pudo ver a Kidara.

... - Me gusta que la gente llore cuando se siente mal, me gusta que la gente grite cuando sienta rabia, que cante si esta alegre, que pregunte si tienes dudas, que ponga cara triste si esta triste, que no hable si no quiere... pero odio que no hagan las cosas por cosas que son ajenas a ustedes; no saben que pasara más adelante, no saben si podrán compartir lo que sentían con la persona de siempre; puede que desaparezcan...Escuchen a los demás, piden a gritos lo que quieren, pero nadie los escucha; no tienen voz pero gritan. Se sienten mal pero sonríen... Si no quieres lastimar a los demás, estate como, eres si te quieren no se alejaran por como estés... ni les molestara ayudarte... – susurró Hyo a su dragón, su único público.

El dragón hizo n sonido como si ronroneara como un gato... poco a poco fueron descendiendo, y Hyo empezó a perder el conocimiento; el dragón aterrizo con un pesado golpe de sus patas, y en una pequeña explosión desapareció llenando nuevamente de bruma los alrededores a Hyo...

* * *

Era un caos total el interior del coliseo; a causa de la bruma, y algunos Hatsu de algunas personas, tanto ellos mismos como el enemigo debieron retirarse y lo hicieron sin problemas; la bruma los cubría. En algunos lugares habían más bajas de los alumnos del enemigo, y en otros pupilos... pero las bajas por parte de los hunters fueron sin duda superiores por mucho a las de otro lado.

Todas las habitaciones grandes se habían convertido en enfermerías, y todos trataban de hacer algo... algo...

- ... Keiko! Esta aquí Leorio? – preguntó Kurapika entrando al comedor principal, el de los generales, que había sido convertido en lugar para los no tan graves.

- no... – dijo en un tono muy apagado.

- ..Y donde está? – reiteró tratando de no parecer muy alterado.

- no es un buen momento Kurapika... Pasaron algunas cosas durante el ataque... y está hablando con Yukina... – levantó un poco la mirada del yeso que estaba moldeando en la pierna de un general... Pareciera que Kurapika la había pasado muy mal en la batalla, estaba mucho peor que otros generales o pupilos, pero no parecía estar afectado por eso, si no más bien preocupado... – a quién buscas?

- A... mi hermana – musito nerviosamente.

May se acercó llevando una enorme jeringa seguida de una gran cantidad de doncellas sacadas de alguna de sus cartas, y la muñeca cosedera.

- DarkMoon no está en un estado en que la puedas ver ahora.. Quizás no pueda volver a verte... pero.. – Kurapika de pronto cayó de golpe al piso. May lo intentó levantar y sintió algo húmedo en su costado... – Keiko dile a Machi del Ryodan que necesitamos ayuda con urgencia... y busca también a Murai, será una muy buena ayuda para operar... – Keiko se detuvo un instante observando las manos teñidas rojo de May. – Keiko!

- perdón... – y salió corriendo por el portón hacía las habitaciones.

A su vez entró Kein llevando un montón de ropa.

- que paso? – preguntó asustado.

- aguanto demasiado – aclaró – estará bien... y Kidara?

- pues Noa la esta atendiendo... parece que los 5 están muy mal... – dijo tomando el montón y doblándolo, May conocía esa ropa; era la de Kidara... una niña pasó tomada de un joven entre ellos, quien parecía tener algo en la pierna. May lo miró con un signo de interrogación – El chico, Gon, estará mejor... pero Killua es el afectado... y la decisión que tomaron los otros generales respecto a los heridos afecto mucho al señor Leorio y a Yukina. Y Kidara... pues... ojala que del sistema de regeneración que tenía siga vigente después del cambio genético... esa cosa... – dijo con odio marcado - hace más difíciles las cosas... si sólo pudiéramos usar nen sobre su cuerpo... – Kein se tapó los ojos con sus dedos y se presiono entre los ojos – nos equivocamos May... estábamos totalmente equivocados... no... Yo me equivoque...

May se mantuvo en silencio... no tenía nada que decir; él tenía razón.

* * *

_ Un saludo de la autora..._

Buenas

Para las pocas personas que me leen; muchas gracias por aguantarme los ataques de inspiracion!

Ya esta en proseso el siguiente capitulo... y les dire que eta bueno D xDD

...y tristemente le va quedando poco al fic... (pero les invito a leer otros >o )


	18. HxH 018 Charper

**_Curar _**

**_X La Simple Vida_**

**_X Regeneración_**

El portón de piedra se cerró estruendosamente tras el estrambótico traje de Alaniz. Una especie de vestido de colores azulados de varias capas y plagado de cintas.

- Estos somos los que estamos en condiciones de poder entablar una conversación? – preguntó Rei decepcionada.

- si, lo somos – respondió Hizoka sentado relajadamente en su silla al final de la sala. Aparentemente ileso y bastante contento.

- ...fuera de eso, permití entrar a la araña dentro del coliseo... – hubo cierto estremecimiento de parte de los generales cuando Kein avisó del hecho.

Una especie de vitral tras Kein se partió siguiendo la forma de su diseño abriéndose lentamente, tras él estaban los pocos integrantes del Ryodan que había ido, aburridos y hartos. Entraron de mala gana, y se quedaron al extremo de la sala donde estaba Kein arrimados en las paredes dispuestos a escuchar.

- estamos todos los que podemos estar – susurró Kein... – eso es lógico... perdonen – dijo nervioso.

- El recuento y resumen es este; murieron el 60 de los pupilos que nos quedaban; todos a medio entrenar – dijo poniendo énfasis a esa última frase mirando de manera acusadora a los que estaban sentados con aires de grandeza en sus sillas escuchándola - y de los generales cerca del 35... los heridos superan el 70 del total de personas de todo el coliseo, contando a los pupilos. – Se arregló los lentes dando vuelta la hoja llena de gráficos de su carpeta – resultamos ser patéticos, si más de la mitad está herida quiere decir que cumplimos sólo un 40 de las expectativas impuestas... Estamos muy debajo de la línea, cazadores. ¿Algo que decir antes de continuar el recuento? – consultó May mirando sin interés las caras de indignación de varias personas.

- Soy el general 69, Tam Argentum; es una ridiculez, no a todos nos asignaron pupilos – reclamó cruzándose de piernas y brazos mirando con una sonrisa de "yo estoy bien, tú no".

- no te los asignamos por que no estabas y sigues sin estar en capacidad de poder entrenar aunque sea un pupilo. – replicó Ross, a ella y a Haku se les había puesto a cada uno encadenado a una silla en las esquinas del final de la sala.

- tú eres un persona de la otra parte; tú voz no interesa – dijo volviéndose a May - estoy en capacidad; hay generales de menor categoría que yo, y les dieron pupilos. – dijo como si hubiera encontrado el punto al tema.

- pues, en primer lugar, Ross está aquí por que ella tiene derecho a opinar; fue mucho más útil que tu, sabes? - Takashi tomó su notebook y lo deslizo por la mesa hacía May, ella tecleó un par de cosas, y dio la media vuelta al laptop; Garnet bostezando apuntó distraídamente su paraguas al Notebook, y el video que se reproducía aumento su tamaño considerablemente y su sonido se escucho a mayor magnitud. – como ven aquí; el bolso gigante al parecer de coco channel que vemos en la pantalla es la habilidad de la señorita Argentum; una espectacular manera de escapar de unos niños – tomó su lápiz y apunto donde estaban los pupilos del otro lado cortando el enorme cuero de la cartera con unas dagas; muertos de la risa. – supe que resultaste herida señorita; los niños te alcanzaron dentro de tu carterita y tú en tu desesperación los dejaste dentro – el video iba mostrando todo lo que May decía – tomaste tu perfume, aumentaste su tamaño, lo rociaste en la entrada que hicieron a tu cartera, y después le prendiste fuego y corriste despavorida al bosque de arena donde no pudiste con una niña desesperada. – el video se cortó de repente en el momento en que Garnet estirándose quitó el paraguas del notebook. – lo demás resulta una patética y despreciable manera de matar a una niña, Tam. – en el video Tam usada la correa de su celular para ahorcar a la niña mientras ella miraba a cualquier otra parte creyendo algo que la señorita Argentum decía. - ...no te deberíamos dejar en el puesto 500 por esto? – preguntó May con sabrosa malicia.

Tam la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que su boca, dio un respingo, dejó su silla y se largó de la sala.

- votación por que Tam baje al nivel 200? – preguntó May sabiendo la respuesta. Todos levantaron la mano sin pensárselo cuantiosamente. – continuando... tenemos serios problemas con la habilidad de un arquero del bando contrario; los pupilos fueron diezmados por sus flechas... como muchos pudimos ver, las flechas absorbían la sangre de a quién de enterraban. Y al parecer uno no se puede quitar la flecha de encima... y son tapadas con Zetsu. – Todos la observaban y escuchaban con total atención – continuando; otra habilidad peligrosa fue la de un personaje que aparecía como una llama negra que poseía cuerpos de pupilos, los mataba y usaba como vehículo para matar a los de su alrededor. Al final del ataque todos los cuerpo que fueron mutilados por esta llama desaparecieron en llamaradas del mismo tipo – May cambió algo en el notebook de Takashi y varias imágenes empezaron a mostrarse en proyección mientras Sakura movía el brazo adormecido de Garnet hacía el PC. – los cortes producidos por este personaje queman las heridas evitando la muerte de la persona, pero de alguna manera esta no se puede mover más. Y puede usar a voluntad los miembros cortados... durante el ataque hubieron 4 ataques simultáneos de su parte, que terminaron a diferentes tiempos y nunca apareció _él_ verdaderamente; todos eran pupilos muertos usados como vehículo con diferentes imágenes... si Kay? – decidió May.

- ...DarkMoon era su blanco? – preguntó.

- si hablas de lo que paso después de que él atacara a los pupilos que la acompañaban; sólo sabemos que persiguió al cuerpo manipulado que quedaba vigente en ese momento, y la venció... pasando a otro tema...

- quiero que me lo pasen a mí – estableció.

- ...Kidara te matará para poder matarlo ella misma – susurró Kein moviendo su mano al ritmo de la música que escuchaba en ese momento. – de todas formas... es cierto, tú terminaste con lo que se te pidió...

- Después habla de eso, déjame terminar el recuento. – Kein volvió a cerrar los ojos y a sentarse en el fondo de la silla mientras le subía a la música. – Si bien Kidara no termino con él, lo intentó... ahora... si Phinx? – preguntó May irritadísima.

- Que rayos era esa niebla?

- tenemos una manipuladora que puede crear terrenos con sólo idearlos y escribirlos, y después hacerlos realidad...

- no hables de eso con orgullo; fue una estupidez, por eso todos se separaron... por eso tienen tantas bajas – enjuició.

- ya sabemos que nos equivocamos con eso... – dijo May en un tono más somero.

- pero yo tenía entendido que fue el enemigo – musitó Chi.

- ... tengo que admitir que a todos les dijimos cosas distintas... – de pronto la sala se llenó de reclamos e insultos, manotazos contra la mesa y gritos de furia.

– PERDONENME! – gritó entre el tumulto Kein, parándose y dándoles una reverencia. – necesitamos más información de la torre así que lo hice para poder mandar a Takashi más seguro... y para poder averiguar muchos datos sobre ustedes y sobre el enemigo usando a Hyo.

- y ella sabe que la usaste así? – preguntó Albah dejando su nanigata sobre la mesa.

- cuando despierte se dará cuenta... ahora están extrayendo los datos de sus recuerdos...

- podrías haber hecho eso el primer ataque idiota – espetó Bisuke.

- yo...

Hubo un silencio un instante, el moverse de los brazos nerviosos de los generales resaltaba en el silencio... hasta que una taza le cayó a Kein en la cabeza desde el portón de entrada.

- idiota! – Era Ann, llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas y venía seguida de Kris quien llevaba un termo enorme.

- hermano! – exclamó encantada Alaniz acercándose a la entrada arrancándole el termo de las manos y tirándolo del brazo hacía el asiento que ella ocupaba.

- ...yo no sé si estuviste allí! O si estuviste el primer ataque... nosotros somos los que sufrimos por que no nos han instruido... y así se llaman "Maestros"! Acabo de perder a mí hermana y unas palabras no me sirven! Perdí a varias amigas... – la voz se le iba quebrando pero no se doblegaba bajo las lagrimas que le corrían lentamente por sus mejillas rojas de ira. – prefiero tener a las personas a mi lado... a tener información... si están a mí lado puedo hacer lo que sea... pero ahora estoy sola... – lanzó la bandeja sobre el mesón, las tazas se desparramaron como si fueran plumas, y en el lapso del tintineo del quebrarse de algunas tazas Ann se largó seguida por un portazo.

Nadie dijo nada... los generales se fueron retirando partiendo por Kaito, Hizoka, y otros que preferían irse a decir algo más... no les servía revivir lo que había pasado, ni ponerle nombre o dar explicaciones...

Las caras de reproche se fueron desapareciendo de la sala. Hasta que quedaron solo May y Kein.

- tenía todo arreglado May... pensé que la bruma los ayudaría... pensé... pensé tanto... – dijo dejándose caer sobre la mesa apoyando el peso de su culpa en su cabeza y brazos.

El sonido del Mp3 era claramente audible bajo el silencio...

"_**Dicen que los sueños son gratis..."**_

- Hyo terminó antes de ayer la descripción del cementerio... mañana iré con Valentine, Machi del Ryodan y Noa a enterrarlos... te parece cerca del lago? – Kein no respondió, ahora se tapaba los ojos con las manos.. Como si le fueran a servir de tapón.

"_**Pero no solo ellos...**_

_**También lo son las pesadillas..."**_

- ahora me voy a ver como siguen los heridos más graves... y tengo que disculparme con Leorio, Keiko y las otras personas que estuvieron en la enfermería... y Kein... ya pasó... no lo puedes cambiar...

"**_Si miro en tus ojos... _**

_**No veo más que oscuridad...**_

**_Como puedes ver a través de ellos?_**

_**Si por ellos no entra luz..."**_

Kein se echó atrás, empujo la silla, se apoyó en ella y se quedó en el piso mucho tiempo...

"_**Un terreno desolado será mi alma...**_

_**No puedo soñar bajo la luna o el sol...**_

_**Si camino por un prado se esta incendiando...**_

_**A ojos vendados eso puede ser verdad**_

_**Y sin boca no puedes pedir ayuda**_

_**Que harás?"...**_

- si se puede May... Se pueden cambiar los errores...

"**_Creerás lo que te permita ver _**

_**Tu pequeño mundo **_

_**Bajo una venda tan liviana **_

**_Que el viento se la lleva..."_**

****

* * *

****

****

- No voy a escucharte May! – gritó Leorio cerrándole la puerta en la cara a May, cerró con el pestillo y le ofreció con una sonrisa forzada un pañuelo a Yukina.

Le había costado mucho entablar una conversación con la niña, primero Hiei que no paraba de seguirlos de un lado a otro, y una cantidad de generales que no paraban de preguntarle datos y curas contra diversas dolencias. "Ni si quiera soy médico..." se repetía Leorio de vez en cuando.

- perdona... ojala no te moleste estar en la habitación de un hombre – se disculpó.

- no hay problema – dijo con una voz muy apagada.

En realidad la habitación de Leorio era bastante pulcra, quizás tenía un montón de fichas desparramadas en un par de mesas, pero fuera de ello estaba ordenado. Los papeles, lápices, instrumentos, y la chaqueta colgada en la silla junto a una corbata sin anudar daba cierto aire de oficina.

- pues... continuando... no fue tu culpa – dijo tratando de ordenar un poco las fichas.

- pero es que si yo... si yo fuera más fuerte podría haber evitado que pasara eso... – su voz sonaba más pequeña de lo normal. Yukina le devolvió el pañuelo a Leorio; el pañuelo había quedado enjoyado con las lagrimas cristalizadas de Yukina.

- yo tampoco lo sabía; no eres la única que se siente así; Keiko también. – Leorio golpeó los papeles contra la mesa para alinearlos – la próxima vez lo haremos mejor; estoy seguro que esta vez no nos mentirán! – dijo enérgicamente.

May alcanzó a escuchar fuera de la habitación el "No nos mentirán"... Leorio estaba enojado pero debía ser optimista para poder mantener la moral de sus dos compañeras de trabajo. Ahora le tocaba hablar con Noa, Con Samara no valía la pena, ella debía de estar bastante contenta con la labor que le había dado. Y Keiko no la escucharía, hay debía hacer algo Leorio por su cuenta...

Camino por el largo pasillo que llevaba al jardín con las flores blancas de Rune. Toco la puerta nerviosa, si la llegaba a recibir Sorento estaba preparada para obligarlo a dejarla entrar, pero si era Noa debía estar lista para disculparse a distancia.

- quien es? – no era ninguna de las voces que esperaba; era la voz de Ann.

- May Hichihara. – balbuceó.

- ninguno de los tres quiere verte; si te vienes a disculpar, estás disculpada... pero no queremos verte – dijo serenamente la voz de Sorento.

- no quiero una disculpa si no me van a querer hablar más; es lo mismo a que estén urgidos conmigo.

- pues no, eres la secretaria de Kein, no? – Dijo Noa con una voz cargada de ira – lo que te digamos llegara a él de una manera u otra.

- no soy una chismosa – dijo May empezando a molestarse.

- no tiene nada que ver con eso; estamos juzgando tu deber; si logras algo en el próximo ataque quizás considere devolverte la palabra. – reitero la voz de Noa.

- ... no es mi culpa! – estalló. – tampoco de Kein!

- Ustedes son los encargados; deben responsabilizarse – dijo mordazmente Ann.

- Nos equivocamos; todos lo hacemos!

Nadie le respondió.

Bien, con Noa no hubo caso... estuvo otra media hora esperando en la puerta, hasta que le empezaron a doler los pies sobre sus tacones.

* * *

Si alguien decía que los hombres eran fríos, o que los hombres no lloran es una gran e idiota farsa; Reese llevaba sollozando de la tarde anterior, desde el momento en que Laine había desaparecido de sus brazos. Y sin contar que Morvern llevaba decaído bastante tiempo, lo único que había dicho cuando Ishii le preguntó fue "Extraño desde hace mucho tiempo su sonrisa... y ahora ya no tengo posibilidades de volver a ver su sonrisa" y tras esto Ishii se quedó mudo ( algo muy extraño para él) y llevaba todo el día sin decir una palabra; estaban los tres solos en la habitación. Desde hacía una hora que los lamentos de Reese se habían mezclado con hipidos.

- Oigan, ustedes no comen? – preguntó una chica que siempre tenía aspecto de estar aburrida, y usaba lentes de media luna que la hacían ver como jefe de oficina, es más, se vestía formalmente.

Ninguno le respondió y cerró con un portazo.

Una hora y media después Ai entró a la habitación de los depresivos con sus cosas.

- al fin se murieron todos mis compañeros de habitación – Reese, Morvern e Ishii la miraron con odio y volvieron a sus facetas tristonas. – que? – preguntó instalándose. Otra vez llevaba el termo, con quizás qué te dentro, y 4 tazas de cobre. – Venía por que es aburrido estar sin que alguien te pida algo... o ver a alguien que haga lo mismo que tú... – dijo sentándose en la cama mirando las tablas del camarote de arriba. – todos estamos tristes; incluso yo. Ann esta ocupadísima sacándole información a la niña del dragón blanco, y en vez de venir a nosotros se va con Noa.

- ya lo sabemos – susurraron los tres.

Pasó un instante, y los 4 se juntaron entre las dos literas y se sirvieron té de "dios sabrá qué".

- cuantos quedamos del grupo? – preguntó al fin Ishii.

- pues, contando a los que ya no veo, y los que están en las enfermerías; yo diría que quedamos unos 10 con suerte 12. – informó Ai tomando un sorbo de "dios sabrá qué".

- y de los que nos conocíamos bien, quedamos nosotros... y Ann – musito Reese echándole 4 saches de azúcar a "dios sabrá qué".

- ...recuerdo que vine aquí por que Morvern venía aquí – susurró Ishii – y para hacerme más fuerte, y saber más cosas.

- me estaba muriendo de hambre... necesitaba algo que me diera mi sustento... por eso vine – declaró Morvern – No entiendo para que viniste si eras un niño rico, tenías un muy buen maestro nen y todo y me seguiste.

- quería aprender lo que ese maestro no me enseñaría...

- pero si ustedes se fueron con Takashi y tomaron supuestamente el camino más seguro... no debieron de ver nada – insinuó Ai.

- Cuando llegamos a la torre... pues no fuimos lo únicos que tratamos de llegar aprovechando el caos; un grupo del otro lado había llegado primero y... – Ishii abrió grande sus ojos... Ai le pisó el pie. – gracias...

- en cuanto se acercaron a la torre aparecieron varias estatuas como la que había aquí para evitar que bajáramos al oráculo... ellos no pudieron hacer nada; y nosotros tampoco hubiéramos podido hacer algo. – completó Morvern.

- tan terrible fue para que al fin te quedaras callado? – inquirió Ai a Ishii.

- esos no eran ángeles; eran demonios – aclaró Ishii.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ustedes 4! Tienen como reglamento comer! – era Mench, venía con un cuchillo de cocina enorme en una mano y con el golpeaba un sartén enorme que tenía en la otra mano. Golpeó con fuerza ambos y los miró con ira. – que es eso que toman? – los 4 lanzaron las tazas bajo las camas mientras Ai empujaba el termo debajo del velador de manera abierta ( osea que se veía) pero Mench no lo noto. – Dios sabrá que era... muévanse! – dijo echa una fiera.

Ishii se rió entre dientes al escucha el nombre de la bebida. Y caminaron de mala gana pero de cierta manera más contentos al comedor de los generales.

May avanzó pesadamente sobre la nieve hasta llegar al glaseado bosque de arena. Se desvió hasta llegar al claro donde estaba la cabaña de Valentine. Golpeó con pocas esperanzas el portón de madera. No había ningún Koda recogiendo plantas; las plantas se habían muerto congeladas.

- no quiero nada! Vete! Por tu estúpido ataque murió mi jardín!

- puedo arreglarlo! – dijo May con cierta desesperación. – pero ayúdame mañana! Con los cuerpos!

- no! Tengo que hacer mi propio velorio aquí! -.

Nadie le había aceptado la palabra... Machi simplemente le había dicho que sí, aunque no tenía que obedecer ni nada. Y no quería pedirle a ningún pupilo...

Ella no tenía la culpa...

Busco sus cartas en su cintura; pero estaba sin el cinturón que las llevaba.

Se devolvió lentamente y desganada hacía el coliseo, bajo por la escalera de caracol hacía la sala de Kyobi, camino hasta el final de la sala buscando su cinturón con las cartas.

Y se encontró con Kein tirado junto a su propia silla tirado en el piso escuchando música. Dio un gritito ahogado y tomó a Kein del brazo para ayudarlo a pararse.

- que haces aquí todavía? – le preguntó. Kein parecía un muñeco, se movía como ella quisiera.. Lo sentó y trajo otra silla cerca para sentarse cerca de él.

- _...si dicen que los sueños son gratis..._ – cantó en un susurro junto con una mirada perdida a May.

- Kein.. Kein! KEIN! – gritó, y le arrancó el mp3 junto con los audífonos. – hoy nadie me quiere escucharme así que al menos déjame creer que tú sí.

- _... a ojos vendados..._ – musitó nuevamente. May lo miró indignada y caminó frenética hasta el portón. – May... las cosas si se pueden cambiar – dijo de manera cantada.

Hichihara se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró como si estuviese loco.

- el libro May; todo el mundo te escucharía con solo escribirlo... – dijo tambaleándose hasta ella.

May se quedó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta mirándolo, aún, como si estuviese loco.

- nada es tu culpa si lo cambias... – dijo Kein con una sonrisa.

May camino lentamente hacía él, se quitó los lentes e hizo un ademán de darle la mano, pero en vez de eso, al acercarse la esperanzada mano de Kein le propino una patada y aprovecho de aventarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

- espabila; quizás fallamos una vez, pero aún podemos enmendar! – dijo a media voz.

- todo esto es una falla – dijo Kein riéndose mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de su boca.

- no todo; no puedes decir que falló hasta que se termine todo.

- todo ya se terminó! Ya sabemos que pasará! Antes de eso podemos rescribirlo; píensalo... podemos terminar esto en el tercer ataque; Hyo estará dispuesta a escribir lo que le pida, y tendremos algún otro factor que nos cubra: entramos a la torre y rescribimos!

May lo escuchó distantemente, simplemente se limitó a salir de la habitación lentamente mientras Kein seguía hablando, solo.

* * *

El campo era bellísimo... pero no podría disfrutar de el, se acercaba un tormenta... si sólo tuviese una cámara cerca... no lo recordaría; lo sentía pero no podía recordarlo... donde lo había visto eso antes?

- Hyo... Hyo? – preguntó una voz familiar.

- tienes un lápiz? – preguntó desconcertada de que el siniestro y a la vez bello paisaje hubiese desaparecido.

- no tengo – dijo seriamente Takashi desconectando una sería de cables de la cabeza y brazo derecho de Hyo.

- ...perdona... se mezcló mi sueño...

- suele pasar, en especial si estuviste soñando despierta todo un ataque... – dijo enrollando los cables y envolviéndolos en una bolsa de nylon.

- ...usaron un pergamino? – preguntó bajándose de la mesa metálica donde le habían depositado mientras buscaba sus zapatos y algo con que abrigarse.

- ten – dijo lanzándole una bata blanca de médico y empujando con sus pues unas zapatillas. – puedes irte a descansar... los datos fueron muy útiles. – le indico sin prestarle mayor atención.

Desconcertada y obedeciendo salió de la habitación, saliendo a un pasillo de piedra que desconocía. Una tenue luz blanca titilaba en final del pasillo, camino a duras penas tapándose los ojos; la luz le molestaba. La luz se debilitó y al salir se dio cuenta de que era el extraño exterior... pasaban unos pupilos bromeando entre ellos, el cielo era de un azul desteñido y estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de nubes entre blancas, grises y celestes... había olvidado lo feo que era el cielo y los seco que era el pasto en el mundo exterior a causa de haber estado tanto tiempo soñando en una biblioteca.

- que no me escucharon! – gritó la voz de alguien que ella sabía que era Mench, quién siempre le dejaba una bandeja con café, jugo y bocadillos todas las mañanas como a las 12, cuando recién estaba despertando de haberse desvelado la noche anterior después de una noche de inspiración. Por primera vez la veía bien, con su cabello rosa amarrado en varias trenzas que de alguna manera había quedado verticales y su frente cubierta por una cinta, vestida con un sujetador negro y una polera de rejillas, usaba unas pantaletas de jeans que llevaban un cinturón con dos descomunales cuchillos de cocina. – tú no me escuchaste!... – y su voz se fue apagando. – Así que tu eres la niña de los pergaminos – dijo caminando hacía ella seriamente. – te ha gustado lo que te e ido dejando?

- si... – dijo en un tono poco convincente. Mench se molesto.

- ...si no te ha gustado deberías decirlo – Hyo le sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

- parece que sueno muy sarcástica... nunca había comido unos bocadillos tan esponjosos y suaves – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- obviamente! – dijo con su ego en alto – soy la hunter gourmet número uno! – y se rió chillona un rato.

La risa de Mench le produjo una carcajada... ya ni si quiera sabía por que había salido de la biblioteca...

El día se terminaba, el ajetreo se fue volviendo más somero, y como el día, las fuerzas se les iba yendo.

Keiko se despidió con una sonrisa de extrema vergüenza a Leorio ( la verdad era que Keiko siempre estaba avergonzada que alguien que no tenía nada que ver con nada estuviera cuidando de vidas que no le correspondían) mientras tomaba de la mano a Yukina para irse a sus habitaciones.

Leorio subió ligeramente las escaleras; lo único que quería era una ducha.

Al llegar a su piso, escucho un leve susurro... tentado se acercó a la habitación de Gon y Killua... pero no fue capaz de abrir la puerta.

- ...la última vez que comí esto me recupere muy rápido – dijo la voz estusiasta y alegre de Gon.

- anchoas secas?... – Leorio logró escuchar como Killua le daba un golpe a Gon – tonto!

Y Gon simplemente se reía apenado.

Gon había llegado en mal estado, quizás lo habían atacado varias personas a la vez... o quizás sólo una... el hecho era que su orgullo estaba severamente dañado... se había negado a decir que le había pasado ni quién había sido. Ni si quiera a Killua le había comentado algo... y por ello Killua estaba bastante frustrado, era la persona que estaba más preocupada... e idiotamente se sentía culpable.

Leorio se apartó de la puerta, notaba el tono fingido en la voz de Killua, y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

* * *

Sorento tiro del brazo a Noa, quien miraba tristemente a Kidara... Sorento la tomó por los dos brazos y la arrancó del umbral de la puerta... finalmente entre forcejeo y forcejeo... la puerta se cerró lentamente.

Kurapika mantenía a Kidara entre sus brazos, y miraba desconcertado hacia la ventana... como si hubiese un fantasma allí... pero simplemente estaba, allí, un ventanal abierto de par en par con un viento entrando delicadamente empujando una cortina blanca casi transparente.

- pero esta ahí, no? – preguntó Kidara con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera segura de si Kurapika estaba allí o no.

- allí esta... no la ves? – preguntó levantándole de su pecho.

Esa tarde Kidara se había levantado al fin... y en cuanto se paró... ni si quiera dio un paso, giro media vuelta, y se lanzó contra Kurapika, susurrando"No está allí... no está".

Kurapika acababa de darse cuenta de que era la luna lo que para Kidara no estaba allí...

Pero la Luna si estaba allí...

La tomó de la cara y la acercó a la suya.

- me ves? – preguntó suavemente.

- no...

Así era, Kidara estaba ciega.

Lentamente pasando los días Kurapika se dio cuenta de que Kidara seguía siendo otra persona, y que esa persona se llamaba Kaman.

Kidara había recibido heridas internas en cantidades monstruosas, pero el sistema de regeneración seguía vigente y se había salvado por ello, si no hubiese tenido un hemorragia interna y hubiera sido el fin.

Kurapika parecía realmente su hermano, cuidando de todos los detalles respecto a ella. Pasaba tiempo con ella en la habitación, aunque él ya estaba recuperado y no necesitaba más cuidados, y por ello debía estar en todas las juntas que se hacían día por medio... poco a poco se sacaban a luz muchos datos.

En la junto anterior habían dado a conocer las habilidades de todos los muertos; el oráculo había soltado toda esa información. Según los del grupo de informática eso reforzaba la idea de que el oráculo estuviese conectado directamente con el libro que estaba en la torre. Y si todo se distaba así, entonces debía de poder sobrevivir hasta el último ataque, donde la torre permitiría que fuera profanada.. todo según como ellos creían.

La inseguridad había aumentado desde el primer ataque, pues todos creían que esa guerra sería pan comido, y que los del otro lado tendrían el cerebro de un cavernícola. Ya l saber que eran e un nivel parecido o superior al de ellos resultaba aplastante. Sin contar las terribles habilidades que tenían que afrontar en el siguiente ataque.

Unos días más adelante, Kurapika debió acompañar a Zera y a Bisuke a la cuidad.

A los tres les impresiono de que la cuidad continuara con su ritmo normal.

Ya la gente, los pupilos que estaban en la cuidad estaban acostumbrados a acercarse a una especie de oficina que había en el centro de la cuidad cuando escuchaban el rugido del motor de un auto. Pues allí no había autos, las calles eran solo una decoración para que tuviese la estructura de una cuidad.

- bien, tengo que hacer algunas compras antes de empezar a seleccionar pupilos nuevos. – aviso Zera saltando del auto cogiendo una bolsa de tela y dirigiéndose a la zona de centros comerciales.

- que irresponsable – se quejó Bisuke, pero a su vez también se fue a otra parte en vez de entrar al edificio.

Kurapika quedó sólo y desconcertado, la cantidad de jóvenes que habían en la cuidad era grande, así era como prosperaba una cuidad rica en medio de la nada. Se quedó un rato en el auto viendo pasar a lo chicos... si, eran muchísimos.

Unas chicas pasaron y lo apuntaron, junto con ello empezaron a reírse.. Kurapika se sonrojo, se miró a si mismo... la verdad estaba bastante desaliñado, su ropa estaba rasgada, después de tantas batallas y entrenamientos no había traje que hubiera sobrevivido al maltrato, y tenía el cabello largo. Con el ajetreo de tener, literalmente, una hermana y ya que a nadie le importaba realmente dentro del coliseo, su imagen era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando llegó al coliseo... ahí estaba la razón por la que ambas mujeres que le habían acompañado se iban de compras y otras cosas.

Se apeó del auto, dudando si dejarlo solo o no... no creía encontrarlo en llamas o sin las ruedas al llegar... no era Nueva York. Revisó sus bolsillo y encontró una cinta; una cinta azul de tela suave y lustrosa... la misma que usaba Kidara para cerrar su túnica... Kaman debía de habérsela dejado allí, de vez en cuando se ponía la ropa de Kurapika.

Con la cinta se amarró su, ahora., largo cabello y se encamino en la misma dirección que Zera, apretando la licencia de cazador en su mano.

* * *

- no Kidara, tu boca esta aquí – dijo Noa por décima segunda vez, tomando la mano de Kidara y moviéndola para que se tocara sus propios labios.

- si se donde está... pero no puedo apuntar – replicó con un tono de cierta culpa.

- en serio no quieres que te de yo? – preguntó cariñosamente Noa.

Kidara se quedó en silencio aprensando de tal manera la cuchara , que esta se deformó.

- deacuerdo – se disculpo. – es que así te vez tan pequeña – indicó Noa encantada.

Kidara estaba usando la ropa roja de Kurapika, y le quedaba muy larga de mangas, tanto como hacía abajo; haciendo que pareciese un vestido, sin contar que estaba usando una falsa plisada que le habían prestado.

- no soy tan pequeña – dijo manchándose levemente la mejilla con sopa al tomar con la deforme cuchara.

Pues Kidara, aunque hubiese cambiado, no dejaba de ser terca.

La habitación donde le habían dejado era la ex habitación de Haku (que compartía con Ross), era tan grande que cuando se ponía a caminar por ahí era poco probable que chocara con algo. Por que casi no había nada, todo estaba contra los muros, dejando un enorme espacio al centro.

Los pasados días, Kidara se estaba acostumbrando a andar sin tener que depender de su vista, podía percibir quien entraba en la habitación, donde estaba según cuanto se demoraba en llegar a los lugares o la cantidad de pasos que oía, también podía saber más o menos que hora era usando algunos datos biológicos, y podía caminar por la habitación sin perderse. Por ahora uno de sus mayores problemas era llegar al baño, y comer.

Deacuerdo al diagnostico que le habían echo entre todos (Takashi, Garnet, Sakura, Chii, May, Leorio, Keiko, etc., etc.) llegaron a la conclusión de que quien quiera que fuese que la hubiera dejado no vidente había puesto una especie de placa en el nervio óptico que no la dejaba ver, la cosa era deshacerse de esa placa. Por el momento no había mucho que hacer, por que no sabían como funcionaba y todavía nadie encontraba la manera de hacer funcionar su nen como para arreglar eso.

* * *

El siguiente ataque era dentro de un mes aproximadamente, así que tenían tiempo suficiente para poder recuperarse y entrenar lo suficiente a los nuevos.

Leorio pronto destaco de entre sus compañeras, quizás no tenía el titulo de médico, pero era mejor que uno; con simples corazonadas y premeditaciones lograba evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor hasta que alguien averiguara exactamente que tenían los pacientes. De alguna manera acertaba... Aunque de todas maneras no había afectado a su ego y se mantenía igual que siempre.

May acompañada de Machi, Sorento y Samara planto el pergamino de Hyo... lo injertaron a medio día, y al atardecer ocurrió algo increíble:

La hierva del prado recibió una violenta ráfaga de viento y se movió como si fuera agua con leves ondas, pero en vez de continuar, con el reflejo de los últimos rayos del sol reflejados sobre la larga hierba se formó una ola dorada y de un instante a otro después de que esta pasara habían frente a ellos unas enormes rejas negras seguidas de una pared de piedra altísima, el lugar pronto empezó a llenarse de un ligero roció y crecieron rápidamente hiedras sobre la estructura. Sobre la reja había un letrero escrito con "El descanso de las lágrimas". May abrió la reja, la niebla ondeaba elegantemente cerca del piso dejándole ver bien; varios árboles, enormes, crecían precipitadamente llenando sus ramas de flores blancas semejantes a las magnolias, y otros árboles más altos y robustos como robles, crecieron formando un bosque con los árboles muy separados. Y así aumentaba la cantidad de diversos árboles de hojas y flores increíbles; todos ellos no muy altos, y los árboles altos se mantenían como cobijándolos.

Nada de estatuas ni cruces, ni mausoleos; como lo haría tú mejor amigo, te entierra en algún lugar donde puedas ver, cuando quieras volver, como era donde vivías. O al menos lo bello de este.

- Me parece muy poco convencional – musitó Sorento al entrar.

- Me parece bueno para humanos que vivieron tan poco... tantas cosas que no pudieron ver – si Samara hubiese dicho eso en un tono más noble no hubiera molestado a May y a Sorento, mas lo dijo con sarcasmo y un tono burlesco.

- como los vamos a traer? – preguntó Machi, quien estaba más interesada en terminar rápido el trabajo.

- Rei nos hará ese último favor. – advirtió May.

A los quince minutos una cantidad enorme de huevos de los que Garnet y Sakura habían usado con los heridos apareció frente a ellos repartido entre los árboles.

- Machi, hay que reparar algunos cuerpos... – pidió May sin mucho convencimiento.

- vale. – Machi se acercó a los cuerpos con una etiqueta azul, que quería decir que no estaban enteros. La cubierta del huevo dejaba pasar sus brazos y dejaba una pequeña abertura para que pudiera ver que tenía que hacer.

Samara ese instante no llevaba ninguna muñeca, llevaba una espada, del estilo para caballero medieval. Se alejo considerablemente de uno de los árboles bajos, enterró la espada en la tierra y presionó su empuñadura y giró sus manos; dos ases de luz formaron un rectángulo y la tierra dentro de él, explotó dejando la tierra en un montón totalmente disgregado al lado de la tumba, y creando un agujero prácticamente perfecto.

Varios huevos estaban listos, y también varios agujeros...

Sorento aparentemente no hacía nada, de vez en cuando miraba un huevo y este se dirigía lentamente sobre la hierva y se dejaba caer en un agujero.

- que penoso que las cosas terminen así – susurró Sorento a tiempo de que por fin iban terminando.

- es lo único que podemos hacer por ellos... todos ellos vinieron solos y se fueron solos. – dijo Machi terminando los últimos tres huevos. – no se que intentan los hunters, pero esto es un desastre.

May llevaba varios días escuchando continuamente reproches involuntarios, indirectos y todos le decían que nada había funcionado. Nada se acercaba a la idea que tenían de la batalla; siempre habían estado convencidos de que serían batallas espectacular, que ganarían de manera gloriosa... estaba resultando todo de manera contraria... si, era reiterativo, nada era como creía no quería que fuera como estaba ocurriendo... Se lo repetía una y otra vez...

Se podía cambiar...

* * *

Esa fue la tarde más larga que pasó Bisuke en su vida; nunca había visto un show semejante; partiendo desde habilidades de lo más extrañas que se descontrolaban (por ejemplo: una niña formaba bolas negras, las moldeaba y formaba figuras... pero las figuras no la obedecían y se comieron a un par de aspirantes), o explotaban destruyendo el despacho, o algún otro tipo de desastre que lo único que lograba era una gran vergüenza ajena.

Sin contar que muchos jóvenes eran extraños; con algunas tendencias extrañas, ropas extrañas y más que nada para la hora del almuerzo; comida extraña.

Al final de entre la enorme cantidad de personas que se presento sólo eligieron unos 20, que al menos no se confundían con sus propias habilidades entre otras especificaciones.

Kurapika estaba bastante desconcertado, había visto cosas malas, pero estos chicos eran más malos que una pieza de sushi cocinada por el mismo. Y respetaba a Zera por mantenerse siempre seria y sin burlarse de los pupilos cuando fallaban vergonzosamente a diferencia de Bisuke que se burlaba y les reprochaba...

Al fin, avanzada la noche pudieron volver; con los ánimos bastante subidos, el maletero lleno de cosas y 20 chicos ayudándoles a empujar el auto, que a fin de cuentas no había sido saboteado pero había tenido, por alguna razón, una fuga de combustible.

- no es muy abusivo esto? – preguntó Kurapika bajándose del auto después de haber avanzado medio camino.

- para nada – le informó Bisuke desde la ventanilla del auto – considéralo un entrenamiento prematuro.

Zera se había acostado en el techo del auto.

Los jóvenes simplemente empujaban todos juntos enérgicamente, bromeando y riendo...

"Que pena por ellos", pensó Zera tras escuchar unas palabras optimistas... todos ellos eran parte de un plan del cual ellos no verían el resultado...

* * *

Sakura abrió el armario de limpieza; Chi en un ataque de sueño había derramado un termo con café en el piso de la pequeña habitación de Takashi. Pero en vez de encontrarse con escobas, se encontró con Kris Brances dentro.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- perdón, perdón, perdón... – susurraba Kris mientras Sakura gritaba.

El tono de Sakura fue bajando lentamente mientras veía a Kris acurrucado entre los cubos de cloro y las cabezas de las escobas.

- ...me perdonas?...

- siii! – dijo abrazándolo (estrangulándolo), con una euforia ahogante.

Kris empezó a "sonar" como si no pudiera respirar, y Sakura lo soltó.

- por que estabas allí? – preguntó suavemente, nada comparado con lo anterior.

- ...por que a Alaniz le toca buscar... – dijo suavemente, como temiendo que por alguna cosa que dijera Sakura volvería al ataque.

- estás jugando a las escondidas?

- si... pero... ya no se donde esconderme... ya he perdido 45 veces... y ella no quiere jugar a otra cosa.

- que pena – dijo volviendo a la misma felicidad anterior abrazándolo. – te esconderé – y antes de que Kris pudiera decir "no gracias... espero que no me encuentre aquí" Sakura lo arrastro junto a un trapero hacia la habitación de Takashi.

Al principio no entendía mucho, hablaban de códigos y cosas que un chico de 12 años con conocimientos normales de 12 años no podría entender.

- Pero si moviéramos el vector que deje aquí, 12 grados más al sur tendríamos casi los 300 grados de circunferencia. – insistía Takashi.

- no podemos volver a arriesgar otro grupo para que vayas a arreglar ese detalle – desaprobó Chi con un tono demasiado serio para ella.

- yo digo que esta vez investiguemos al enemigo, dejemos limpio y después investiguemos tranquilamente – opinó Garnet.

- no – se negó Takashi tercamente – necesito más información de esa torre.

- sólo estas frustrado por que no haz podido analizarla como es debido – replicó Garnet.

- yo digo que... – Sakura se dio la media vuelta, Kris le tiraba la manga - ...espera que ya terminamos. – dijo con una bella sonrisa, esas para revista.

- es sólo que no he tenido suficiente ayuda.

- nada de eso, sacrificaron un grupo para que pudieras poner esas maquinitas por ahí, es más, ni si quiera sirven.

- si sirven! – dijo indignada Chi, quien había sido la programadora y diseñadora de los artefactos.

Pronto empezaron a discutir acaloradamente, no sobre lo que tuviese que ver con los análisis, si no que con las limitaciones de las habilidades entre cada uno.

- ...miren; no creo que nos sirva seguir intentando un razonamiento de la torre; si ni si quiera podemos llegar hasta ella. – dijo Sakura intentado hablar más fuerte de lo que ellos gritaban.

- eso no es nuestra responsabilidad – espetó Takashi arreglándose los lentes.

- somos igual es a todos, solo que estamos en otro grupo – insistió Chi.

Y volvieron a insultarse entre ellos.

Kris se acurruco contra la puerta y se tapó los oídos desesperado... esos gritos le recordaban al lugar donde vivía antes... su hermana siempre discutía así... ¿era su culpa de nuevo?

Hizo un leve golpe con sus manos y nació de entre ellas un magnifico espejo de plata con diseños de ángeles en el marco. Lo dio vuelta, y leyó la inscripción grabada en la plata; "Kirie Eleison". Su madre siempre había sido una fanática religiosa, aunque ella era atea. Ella solía poner en la puerta de su habitación un crucifijo de madera que ponía eso... pero vagamente recordaba lo que significaba. Tomó tembloroso el espejo entre sus puños, y se tapó con el; como si el espejo fuera un pequeñísimo escudo.

El silencio fue abrupto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su rostro para evitar cualquier filtración de lo que hubiese ocurrido.

El espejo se deslizó lentamente por sus pantalones hasta caer al piso, Kris mantuvo sus ojos cerrados... hasta que se quedó dormido.

Los goznes de la puerta dio un desagradable chirrido, y May entró con una bandeja llena de panecillos, dulces y café.

Todo se derramó en el piso estrepitosamente; había tropezado con Kris. Y la habitación estaba vacía si no se contaba Kris.

May levantó a Kris, y lo llevó a la habitación de Alaniz... era extraño... ¿a dónde habrían ido?

Kris descubrió con horror al despertar que estaba en la habitación de Alaniz. Se lanzó de la cama, y llegó como pudo a la puerta (no era posible ver el suelo de la habitación; la cantidad de cosas desparramadas y el desorden eran caóticos). Y buscó donde esconderse nuevamente.

May preguntó por todas partes por sus compañeros.

Desde hacía un par de días que Anna, Yoh, Horo-Horo, Ren Tao, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara ( quien ahora rondaba por el coliseo), usaban lentes de vidrio color ámbar. Caminaban tensos, siempre arreglándose los lentes para que no se les deslizaran muy por debajo de los ojos.

Horo-Horo caminaba hacía la habitación de Takashi, sólo por curiosidad, siempre hablaban de cosas interesantes (aunque entendía un cuarto de lo que decían), siempre que Ren y los otros lo miraran de manera asesina cuando decía algún comentario ( comentarios optimistas, increíblemente sarcásticos e indirectos) que según él, no eran de importancia. Entró sigilosamente, hasta que dio un movimiento de abanico abrupto con la puerta; no, no le había dado a nadie, la habitación estaba vacía.

Inconscientemente se sacó los lentes y se abrazó, al ahora visible, Kororo.

- no puede ser! Ustedes también! – gritó con un chorro de lagrimas de cocodrilo fluyendo por su rostro mientras Kororo escapaba de sus brazos.

Allí, en el mismo lugar donde estaban y seguían estando desde que habían empezado a discutir, seguían Takashi, Garnet, Sakura, y Chi. Miraron a Horo-horo un instante y después volvieron a hablar entre ellos.

Horo-horo se paró y absorbió sus mocos limpiándose la cara con su manga; los 4 estaban allí, semitransparentes flotando a unos centímetros del piso con sus pies cubiertos de unas pequeñas llamas azules, como de una hoguera que se apaga.

- quien los mato? – preguntó caminando entre ellos Horo-horo agitándolos.

- matarnos? – preguntó Chi divertida – pero si estamos aquí, vivos.

- no, no lo están – dijo volviendo a sus exageradas lagrimas, como hablando para sí mismo.

- ves? – Takashi continuó hablando con Garnet sobre lo de vencer primero, etc., etc. – hasta nos puedes tocar – dijo hostigándose rápidamente; Horo-horo se había lanzado al piso y le abrazaba las piernas.

- eso-es-por que- soy- soy... un shaman – replicó Horo con un hipido.

- shaman? – preguntó Sakura interesada – y que hacen?

- pues son un médium entre los vivos y los muertos – respondió Horo recuperando la compostura y explicándole galantemente - podemos conectarnos con almas de personas muertas, y usar sus habilidades insertándoles en nuestros cuerpos o en algún objeto.

- si claro – dijo Garnet, sin darle mucha importancia – sólo es nen.

- es algo aparte del nen, se utiliza como medio el nen, pero esto... como lo explico... – se sentó en el piso y comenzó a pensar.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Horo se levanto y salió corriendo; venía con Anna Kyouyama, le quitó los lentes, y ella continuó mirando al grupo de informática normalmente.

- esto a que va? – preguntó mirando con odio a Horo-horo.

- ves? No estamos muertos – dijo con cariño Sakura.

- están muertos, mírense bien los pies – corrigió Anna.

- AAAAHHHHHH! – chilló Chi – me quemo! ... – pensó un instante – pero no! Pero...

Anna le dio un manotazo cerrándole la boca y haciendo que se mordiese la lengua.

- extraño – susurró Takashi mirándose con curiosidad sus pies.

- Hey! Tenemos pies en llamas! - dijeron al unísono Sakura y Garnet dando un rítmico paso de Tap.

- si creen que es tan divertido esperen a la caída del sol, y en ese momento si que será divertido; no se como perdieron sus cuerpos, pero pronto se irán al cielo – advirtió Anna dándose la media vuelta para irse. Horo-horo la siguió agitando un pañuelo blanco despidiéndose con lágrimas en los ojos y ambos se pusieron los lentes.

Todos se quedaron mirando un instante, y continuaron con lo suyo...

* * *

El sonido de la televisión simplemente encendida, sin proyectar nada inquietaba a Gon. Fuera como fuera no iba a contar lo que le había pasado en el ataque¡De ninguna manera!... Pero ya el hecho de que Killua pasara el 80 de su tiempo con Gon sólo para que este soltara le estaba empezando a dar sus frutos sobre el terco de Gon.

- Killua... no te aburres? – preguntó comiendo crujientes sardinas.

- no... – musitó mientras buscaba un juego dentro de su porta cd's.

- seguro?

- si

- seguro?

- si

-seguro? – (siguen crujiendo las sardinas, y los bolsillo de la carpeta seguía sonando)

- si

- seguro?

- ... ss-si... – Gon se calló... por alguna razón, como nunca antes había ocurrido; Killua le había dado miedo. El simple tono forzado y el crujir de sus nudillos... Se dio la media vuelta, y se tapo con la frazada hasta la cabeza e intentó quedarse dormido.

Pasó un rato y escucho el leve sonido de "Mario BROS."

- Gon, aún no me quieres decir que te paso? – preguntó Killua seriamente.

- no.

- demonios – Gon escuchó como el control chocaba contra la pared – NO PUEDES ANDAR POR AHÍ HACIENDO ESTUPIDECES, Y SI TE PASARÁ DE NUEVO EN EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE?

_(Game Over)_

La frazada voló, Gon indignado se sentó como pudo con su yeso sobre la cama.

- después de todo lo que entrenamos... no pude vencer a alguien – dijo en un balbuceo que Killua entendió de todas formas – quiero devolverle el favor!

- QUE MALDITO FAVOR?

Gon se quedó en silencio.

Killua perdió la paciencia. Tomó a Gon el cuello de la ropa y lo levantó.

- que fue? – preguntó en un tono un poco más bajo.

- UN FAVOR! – exclamó Gon cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

Los ojos de Killua, no se atrevía a mirarlos directamente. Sus ojos eran oscuros... por más que se enfadara no podía decirle nada a nadie... o esas personas desaparecerían...

Killua lo dejó caer. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, calmado...

- eres un idiota – le reprochó dando un portazo.

Killua no se altero de que Samara estuviese afuera sentada en el sillón jugando con sus muñecas, sonreía a medida que las sentaba sobre pequeños taburetes. Ella ni si quiera le tomó en cuenta. Killua la observó y simplemente siguió. (El ojo derecho de Samara estaba totalmente negro, se podía ver a través de su cabello... la sonrisa le deformaba el rostro).

Kurama se sentó en su parte de pared para proteger junto a Hiei, un Koda les servía té.

- me gustan los días así – susurro Kurama mirando el blanquecino cielo.

- de que es esto? – preguntó Hiei dando una mueca de asco al tomar el té.

- es sólo té – dijo Kurama con una sonrisa maliciosa tomándose un sorbo.

- mas te vale que no sea otra vez esa supuesta sacarina tuya – reclamó tomándose otro sorbo sin evitar una mueca de extremo desagrado.

. KURAMAAAA! – Kurama tiró la taza y miró a su derecha (Hiei continuo tomando sin dejar de quejarse).

Vió a un Killua furioso armado con su yoyo listo para atacarle.

Kurama esquivo con ligereza un pesado golpe.

- que te ocurre? – preguntó desconcertado fijándose como el Koda levantaba enojado (si enojado, tenían un único par de ojos por los que se podía ver junto con sus gestos si estaba enojado o no) los trozos de la taza.

- entrenamiento; hemos perdido mucho tiempo – Killua no lo miraba al rostro como solía; no estaba siendo franco.

Kurama se limitó a seguirle el juego hasta poder alejarse lo suficiente del coliseo.

- tranquilízate – pidió Kurama poniendo las manos en alto en señal de que no atacaría.

- Gon es un idiota – dijo entre dientes.

- ya veo – dijo dándose una voltereta en el aire serenamente.

- ya vez que? No quiero que me escuches, lo que quiero es que me ayudes – Killua finalmente guardó el yoyo.

- y por que te ayudaría con Gon?

- no, con Zera.

- por que no le dices tu mismo, no me quiero meter en riñas entre amigos.

- por que... – Killua miro la arena y empezó a recordar la brutalidad de los golpes de Zera, sus venenos, velocidad... ( y un montón de factores que te hacen pensar: "Rayos, que aún me falta mucho, soy patético")

- estás pálido... – Kurama sonrió – no me digas que le tomaste miedo a Zera.

- para nada! – mintió. Kurama lo miró expectativamente. – no creo que me de lo que quiero...

- ve al grano.

- necesito algo que noquee a Gon, pero que lo deje lo suficientemente lucido como para hablarme, sin darse cuenta de lo que yo quiera, y que después no se acuerde.

- olvídalo – Kurama ya se iba.

- espera!

* * *

Kaito saltó sobre un árbol, una montonera de chicas (medio momias; venían de la enfermería) corrían en dirección de Ren Tao, quién sobresaltado (su mechón creció considerablemente) intentó correr.

- no deberían estar dentro? – preguntó Kuwabara, quien lo acompañaba llevando unos carritos con material médico.

- no me importa; quitamelas de encima! – grito antes de ser ahogado por un montón de brazos, bustos, cabezas y piernas.

- que no daría por ser el... – susurró Kuwabara sin mover un dedo si quiera.

- yo diría que necesitan otro chico lindo – recomendó Ai apareciendo al lado de Kuwabara.

- por--- vor! – rogó Ren. (la ola formo un mini tsunami. Entre medio se veía Ren).

Kuwabara hizo caso omiso. Le daba cierta depresión...

- miren! Es Sorento! – el mar se calmó, y en pequeñas ondas fue tranquilamente hacia Sorento, sin atacarlo.

Kuwabara cargó a Ren sobre su carrito, y tomó el medio destrozado carro de Ren con el pie y continuaron.

Ai vió algo extraño entre los arbustos...

Hizo una bola con su goma de mascar, la tomó con los dedos, y la lanzó como una bola de boliche contra los raquíticos arbustos. Escucho un quejido, y al revisar encontró a Kris con un pie pegado a la hierba con chicle.

- sigues todavía jugando? – preguntó con cara de aburrida.

- si – dijo casi llorando.

- que pena me das... – y se dio la media vuelta.

- espera!

- olvídate, no estoy para esconder niños de sus hermanas mayores.

Y Kris se quedó allí pegado a la hierba, asustado.

- KEIN! – gritó Bisuke al llegar con la tropa de chicos y un auto al coliseo.

Una ventana del coliseo se abrió; May se asomó: "AHORA NO! MANDALO POR ESCRITO!"

- VETE AL DEMONIO! – devolvió Bisuke.

- por que esta tan alterada? – preguntó un chico a Zera.

- quieres que le pregunte? – contestó apuntando a Bisuke, quien despedía un aura maligna. El chico se negó asustado.

- Bisuke... relájese – pidió Kurapika tomando distancia.

- un hunter no puede tener cosas tan mediocres – dijo mordazmente.

- no creo que sea para tanto... – Bisuke se calló, pero su enojo no disminuía.

- creo que su orgullo se vió manchado – respondió Zera bajándose del auto. – bien hecho perros – felicito a los nuevos pupilos.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola un instante, y se largaron a reír... eran extraños.

* * *

Kurapika, cansado, se dirigió lentamente hacía el comedor, que en ese instante era enfermería.

- como te va Leorio? – saludo al verle inspeccionando a una niña.

- mejor que ayer... estos niños... encontré otros dos con gangrena... que te hiciste? – preguntó mirando por sobre sus lentes.

- nada en especial – dijo sin darle importancia.

- por algo eres tu – dijo suspirando.

- a que va esa indirecta? – preguntó irritado.

- sólo que te ves... extraño. – el gemido de un paciente cortó la conversación.

Kurapika subió hasta su habitación, y descubrió que las cosas que había dejado en el auto estaban allí. Sacó una caja de entre los paquetes, y extrajo unos guantes. Y volvió a subir.

Antes de llegar se encontró con que la puerta de la habitación de Takashi estaba abierta, e irradiaba luz de fuego. Al asomarse vió a Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyouyama, Horo-horo y a Gen-Kay.

Era una especie de ritual; donde al centro habían dejado un circulo pelado y desprovisto de alfombra o tablas; estaba el simple y vulgar concreto. Habían rodeado todo con velas, y entre ellas resaltaba un enorme collar de perlas azules

Prefirió no hacer comentario e irse antes de que lo notaran... pero le era imposible resistirse a ver que era, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

- que es esto? – preguntó fascinado antes de poder pensar en ello.

- ah? – Gen-Kay se dio la media vuelta, lo empujo fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella – Anna esta buscando algo; rutina – le dijo tratando de ser simpática.

- es extraño que hayan retirado todo en todo ese perímetro y no haber marcado nada en el...

- veo que conoces algo sobre rituales... necesitamos saber que pasó allí dentro; faltan unos cuerpos – Kurapika abrió grandes los ojos, aún más intrigado. – simplemente te pediré que te retires...

- pero científicamente... osea; ustedes están haciendo algo espiritual...

- no crees en los espíritus acaso?

- científicamente no.

Gen-Kay rió por la indiferencia de Kurapika.

- me ofendes chico. Existen, sólo que no todos los pueden ver; al igual que el nen, algunos están dotados y otros no.

- quiero una prueba concreta.

- hasta que no sepamos lo que buscamos... no podemos probar nada. Y tampoco podrás ver nada. El nen es la energía de los vivos; esto no pertenece a los vivos.

Antes de que Kurapika dijera algo más; un estruendo y un montón de llamas azules echaron la puerta abajo; Gen-Kay entró rápidamente, Kurapika se cubrió un instante... pero no había nada... simplemente la puerta había perdido sus goznes... todo parecía una ilusión. Pero gen-Kay y los otros hacían una extraña mímica de estar frente a una pared y que la misma los empujara hacia atrás.

- Anna! Déjalo! – ordenó Gen-Kay.

- no! Falta un poco! – se negó.

Kurapika lo veía como una obra sobre actuada. Anna tenía una mirada de congoja, y sus acompañantes en el extraño rito que por algún tipo de presión no podían cambiar su pose defensiva frente a esta.

La presión continuó, y finalizó con Anna dejándose caer hacia el piso apretando con fuerza el collar de cuencas azules.

- un niño... el hermano de Brances... el tiene los cuerpos en un espejo. – musitó Anna dándole un puñetazo a Yoh en cuanto este trato tímidamente de ayudarla a pararse.

- El chiquito ese? Que no mata ni una mosca? – preguntó Horo-horo incrédulo.

- exacto, no ha matado a nadie; simplemente se llevó los cuerpos de esos que... donde están? - dejo inconcluso Gen-Kay.

- se fueron mientras Anna terminaba la mediación – respondió Yoh recogiendo las velas y tomando una espátula para quitar la cera del piso. Todos pasaron sobre él en busca de los espíritus (Anna pasó dos veces) y de Kris. Yoh tras ello se levantó con unas lagrimas en los ojos y guardó los instrumentos utilizados.

- Amidamaru... – llamó con la voz medio quebrada. Hubo un momento de silencio – sii, ojala pudieras sostener cosas y ayudarme... – Kurapika lo miró intrigado. – y Anna pasó dos veces...

Kurapika extrañado salió lentamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- y ojala todo el mundo te pudiera ver... así no pensarían que estoy loco – escuchó junto con un par de risas antes de empezar a subir la escalera de caracol.

Aún le faltaba mucho por ver, si... todo era tan interesante; tantas personas, tantas estilos, tantos gustos y costumbres...

Caminó balanceando las bolsas de las compras hacia la habitación de Kidara.

Dejó caer las bolsas... un continuo goteo le helo la sangre.

La cama estaba teñida de rojo oscuro, uno de los brazos de Kaman colgaban de la cama.

Armado con sus guantes quitó las sabanas y evitó mirarle la cara, la tomó y corrió escaleras abajo empujando sus compras en la misma dirección. Al detenerse frente a la enfermería provisoria y mirar desesperado que no había nadie que le pudiese ayudar; dentro el goteo se acrecentó. Levantó su mano balanceando contra su cuerpo a Kaman y con la otra treparon por su mano sus cadenas y dejó caer una cruz de puntas iguales que pendía de la misma; como una serpiente, la cadena se extendió sobre el cuerpo de Kaman. Kurapika no había mirado que era ni que pasaba... simplemente deseo desesperadamente envolviéndose junto a ella en la cadena, que dejara de sangrar...

- Kurapika...

May abrió nuevamente la ventana, exasperada por los gritos. Pero en cuanto vió que era, se lanzó desde la ventana, incrédula, para ver que era todo lo que pasaba y si era lo que ella creía.

Lo que creía que creía era lo que (valga la redundancia) creía; era un caos total a causa de lo que según ella, era el producto de estar jugando con sus tarjetas; por todas partes doncellas envolviendo en vendas a la gente, y una muñeca cosiendo de la ropa a varias personas para unirlas...

- que rayos es todo eso? – preguntó a Shun que pasaba por allí escapando de una doncella.

- No es tú culpa?

- para nada... – fuera de ella no había alguien que pudiera hacer cambios sobre sus cartas... aunque sí sobre su mundo. Sacó una de las tarjetas que contenían datos sobre los cazadores y busco a Hyo dentro del edificio. – ya se las vera esta niña... Bridge to Hyo! – y desapareció en un haz de luz.

- esto es patético, si todos corren nunca voy a encontrar al mocoso – advirtió Anna empuñando un abanico de papel gigante acompañada de una mirada asesina. Todos los que estaban cerca de ella en un rango de 40 metros se detuvieron dejando que los bichos los atraparan... preferían morir bajo una adorable doncella o una linda muñeca que en manos de una chica que parecía llevar un par de demonios con ella.

Camino lentamente hasta unos arbustos.

- Por aquí no está! – gritó Horo-horo desde la enfermería volando sobre su snowboard.

- niño... si no apareces en los siguientes 15 segundos te juro que llamare a tu hermana – algo se movió entre los arbustos. Anna sacó de la nada un cronometro, y antes de que pasaran 10 segundos dijo – Tiempo! – y escucho un quejido de terror entre las hojas. – creo que llamare a tu hermana – y se dio la media vuelta.

- es-es-espera! – balbuceo una retraída voz.

Anna sonrió.

Kurapika se dió la media vuelta cabizbajo sin saber si la sangre se había detenido, por que estaba empapado en ella y no sabía si continuaba fluyendo. Una niña que conocía, de cabello todavía más desteñido lo miraba interrogante. Ella miró con cierto horror la escena y las condiciones en que estaban ambas personas frente a ella. Y en vez de hacer algo; corrió.

Hyo se encamino tropezándose en las escaleras hacía la biblioteca; su pequeña travesura se había pasado. Y se lanzó sobre una montaña de libros a buscar algún pergamino de esos que le servían para revertir algunas cosas. Un flash le ahogo dentro de ellos...

- quédate en un solo lugar aunque sea un instante... me mareo si te busco por distintas partes doblando el espacio. – dijo la voz irritada – ahora ve y arregla ese pequeño desastre que hiciste abajo.

- mmh – dijo buceando en la sección de historia universal

- por que hiciste eso?

- quería que los curaran a todos de una... – masculló. – rayos... esos pergaminos...

- que...

- no me digas nada más que me siento ya bastante mal; abajo Kidara esta desangrándose y no se puede hacer nada por que se me ocurrió jugar un poco al hospital. – May escucho como fuera transmitido por una vitrola vieja.

- las marcas de los exiliados... – May empezó a hurgar entre los papeles también – que buscamos?

- un pergamino gris con tinta púrpura... que es eso de las marcas de los exiliados?

- ellos son de una extinta tribu llamada Kuruta, y ella fue exiliada y marcada con unos sellos que le impiden acercarse a un hombre de la misma tribu; osea que el contacto de sus pieles provoca que ella sangre... él la estaba tocando directamente?

- no, estaba con guantes y... no creo que sea eso; sangraba por los ojos, la boca... y quizás por donde más – indicó hundiendo el brazo entre un montón de hojas.

- entonces es el otro cambio...

- ...que rayos es ella?

- buena pregunta. A parte de ser de la tribu, es también un arma biológica, clonada, antes era medio bestia entre otras cosas... pero no es necesario que lo sepas.

- si ya me lo dijiste todo y tengo Internet.

- creó que lo halle!

Hyo le quitó el pergamino de las manos y se tiro por la ventana agarrándose de la cortina, que era muy larga. May la siguió; la niña tenía cero condición física y se estaba tirando del último piso del coliseo ( como el piso 25).

La cortina se fue soltando, hasta que quedó agarrada de la lámpara del salón, dejando a Hyo a unos 10 u 8 metros del piso.

May llegó antes, y entró en pánico al ver que la niña cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para soltarse.

Y empezó a caer...

(Hyo era de esas personas empeñosas... pero para las cosas que se hacían pasivamente... osea que para una caída así... ni si quiera podía correr 5 minutos sin que le diera un pre-ataque de asma.)

Durante el descenso, se fue desviando, hasta caer sobre unos árboles, se agarró de una rama, está se rompió y la dejó caer un tanto brusca en el piso, sin mayor lesión que un rasguño en el brazo.

Esquivó un puñetazo destinado a su cabeza de parte de May, le quitó un encendedor a alguien que pasaba y le prendió fuego al pergamino, materializó un pincel gigante y una caja de tinta (enorme), frotó el pincel sobre la tinta y después la llenó con las cenizas medio encendidas del pergamino y empezó a correr fijando una línea en el piso y alrededor del coliseo; cuando avanzó unos 15 metros se devolvió a buscar la caja de tinta (la arrastró apenas) y continuó, seguida de la mirada de "que rayos hace" de May.

En un rato (corto) la vió llegar por el otro lado embetunada en tinta, corrió a untar el resto de cenizas en el pincel y cerró el circulo. Finalmente, con una respiración acelerada y forzada, puso sus manos sobre la tinta fresca, y susurró un par de cosas (intentó)... y al instante, cuando May pensaba que había fallado; las doncellas volvieron elegantemente a la enfermería junto a la muñeca, dejando tras ellas un montón de personas llenas de vendas, y/o cosidas entre ellas...

Después de este ridículo hecho, Kris ente lágrimas, hipidos y balbuceos, y sin entender por que le decían que les mostrara el espejo a unas personas que parecían muy enojadas con él, hizo caso a base de una "bellas" amenazas llegaron a la conclusión de que el niño no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho.

Horo-horo el arrebató el espejo y lo empezó a agitar con la esperanza de que así cayeran los cuerpos de él.

Por otra parte, Anna había encadenado con su collar de cuencas azules a los espíritus de Takashi, Chi, Sakura y Garnet (quienes había vuelto asustados a donde todo había comenzado, asustados, ya que sus cuerpos estaban desapareciendo).

- mira, si no nos ayudas te juró que llamaré al espíritu del abuelo a castigarte – bueno, no sonaba como gran amenaza, pero si lo dices con el tono de Anna... cualquier cosa da miedo; sin contar de que de verdad quería maldecir al niño.

Kris realmente no sabía que había hecho, así que a bases de las lógicas ideas de Horo-horo, le pidieron que se pusiera nuevamente en la misma posición en que estaba desde el momento en que dejó de escuchar a los habitantes de la habitación.

Pronto empezaron a discutir Anna y Horo-horo, Yoh conversaba con Amidamaru por detrás y gen-Kay se agregaba a la conversación apoyando a Horo-horo.

Ahora, si fueran relativamente pequeños, temerosos del mundo, y odiaran las disputas, obviamente buscarían como callar esa peleas... pero si a una disputa le sumas; un chico que habla solo, y que en la discusión este alguien que parece, parece, que lo único que quiere es hacer mucho mal... ¿preferirían que sólo discutieran las personas que habían antes... y que de todas formas; eran menos raras y no te daban tanto miedo?

Bueno, producto de todos esos factores... Kris de volvió a tapar con el espejo y los cuerpos de los incrédulos fueron lanzados al piso de la pequeña habitación.

- Takashi bajate de encima mío! – gritó Chi al ver su cuerpo bajo el de Takashi.

- como si pudiera...

Sakura alegre, y más relajada flotó hacia su cuerpo; que dio una gran bocanada de aire y se reincorporo.

Y así, todos volvieron a sus cuerpos. Al final del proceso, Anna les dio un pequeño sermón.

- contando los gastos humanos, los problemas que ocasionan, su poca confianza y obstinación y dificultades que significaron encontrar al niño ese; ojala se mueran la próxima vez. – Y Anna tomó a Yoh por el collar, y se fue seguida por Horo-horo, y finalmente Gen-Kay cerró la puerta dándoles una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Takashi sin tomar mucha importancia a la euforia de las tres mujeres al contar su experiencia como seres flotantes se dirigió a comprobar como estaba el café.

- esta helado... que desperdicio...

* * *

Kein apagó el MP3, y se acercó a escuchar a Leorio, quién se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas.

Kurapika estaba sentado en un sillón dormido apoyado en su brazo. De su, ahora, embarrado abrigo se escurrían todavía algunas gotas.

- tiene un serio problema de coagulación, pero ya lo controlamos... – susurró Leorio, tomando un pañuelo de su maleta, que estaba dispuesta en una mesa y se limpio el sudor de la cara. – literalmente suda por los poros, con algo de nen por parte de Noa se pudo hacer algo... pero la perdida de sangre... ese idiota no se cuanta le dio. – se quejó mirando de reojo a Kurapika.- pero aún así, no creo que necesite atención, sólo algo de reposo.

- ...bueno, parece que la quiere mucho. – dijo Kein con una sonrisa.

- supongo. – Suspiró - Es tan irónico... ni si quiera soy médico.

- ...no te hagas el importante; lo haces mejor que uno. – Keiko pasó cargando una bolsa de basura.

- bueno – Kein rió – el ser médico, es solo un nombre; es aquel que cura a las personas...mmmh – Kein se inclino hacía el lado mirando de reojo una puerta a espaldas de Leorio. – se puede entrar?

- supongo. – se arregló la corbata y tomó su maleta, se acercó un poco a Kurapika para comprobar si estaba totalmente dormido...

- si te vas quiere decir que esta bien... – musitó el joven. Leorio le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Cuando encontraron a Kurapika y a Kidara encadenados no sabían exactamente que hacer.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre, pero lo más relevante era que un hilillo corría por una cadena que estaba agarrada al cuello de Kidara, sin gotear...

Cuando Leorio los separó, notó que la cadena, cuando esta se soltó, que Kurapika de alguna manera la había convertido en una especie de manguera y le había estado dando sangre a Kidara.

Kurapika, con sus cadenas colgando y empapado, la llevó hacía la sala de operaciones improvisada... tras eso se desplomó en aquel sillón.

Kein esperó a que Kurapika dejase la habitación; lo vió salir con una leve y triste sonrisa, algo desmoronado, pero aliviado.

Kein entró; Kidara estaba conectada a una máquina que le bombeaba sangre. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, y de la misma extrajo una semilla que introdujo en la boca de Kidara... envuelta en una extraña aura.

* * *

Alaniz atrapó a Kris; pero no resulto tan malo...

Las cosas malas hacen que la gente mala cambie, y que puedan ver un poco mejor las cosas, quizás tenía efecto en ella/él, o simplemente quería hacer un último intento de ganarse a su hermano.

- bien Gon, esta es tu última oportunidad; si pierdes tendrás que decirme que te paso – indicó sosteniendo un papel.

- no

- no seas idiota – Killua le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y empuñó su brazo como para golpearle, pero en vez de eso... – Jan-Ken-Pon! ...

Pasados quince minutos, Killua iba muy a la par con Gon; pero de seguro aunque Killua ganase Gon no le diría nada.

Posteriormente pasaron a otras competencias (quien contenía más la respiración, quien evitaba pestañear por más tiempo, etc.).

- Me rindo! – gritó finalmente Killua. – pero... cuando sea el tercer ataque; vamos juntos.

- pero...

- no hay pero que valga. – y antes de que Gon pudiera decirle algo para echar abajo la idea, escapo de la habitación.

* * *

Kurapika se despertó con una corriente de aire helada; había dormido con la puerta y la ventana abierta.

Creía que todo estaría más o menos manchado en la mañana, pero todo estaba impecable, y su abrigo había sido lavado.

"ya conocí a dos... cuando volverás Kidara?... esa insensata..."

Reese camino arrastrando los pies por el pasillo y se detuvo dejando caer la taza con café que llevaba en las manos; alguien que conocía bastante bien estaba sentada en el fondo del pasillo aplicándose unas vendas en la cabeza.

Esos ojos serenos y a la vez con cierta altivez lo miraron un instante con algo de cariño.

- si te quedas allí todo el día, quizás tus pies queden marcados en la alfombra – le indico con un tono burlón.

Reese camino hasta ella, le quitó las vendas de las manos y le tiro la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

- usted es una irresponsable – le dijo con un tono de odio.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, no entendía por que él le decía eso.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar que bien conocía, se dirigió a la última puerta hacia el fondo y abrió dando un fuerte abanicazo con la puerta, y al notar que básicamente no había nadie la volvió a cerrar igual de fuerte.

Kurapika se sobresaltó salió de la cama desordenamente vestido y reabrió la puerta para ver quién había sido, con una leve esperanza...

Vió la espalda descubierta que tanto censuraba cubierta de vendas levemente manchadas, el color trigo opaco en el cabello largo y descuidado de quién él sabía que era Kidara.

Kidara se dio la media vuelta y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- sé qué estás ahí Kurapika.

-... aún estás...ciega?

-supongo.


	19. HxH 019 Charper

_**Tercer Ataque**_

_** X Títeres**_

_** X Polos**_

El tiempo volvía a acelerarse, esta vez realmente los generales estaban cooperando con interés y aprendían a conocer a los jóvenes que tenía bajo su mando, no sólo eran de bastante talento si no que eran interesantes.

Los nuevos pupilos se adaptaron rápido, eran la gran mayoría unos extrovertidos y bastante carismáticos, bueno, la mayoría.

Ai era bastante dura con ellos, en especial con una chica llamada Isabella; era callada pero cooperaba torpemente en todo lo que podía. Debía ser por su parecido con Katt; cada sonrisa que expresaba al cometer un error perdonable hacía notar a Ishii, Morvern y a Reese como le dolía a Ai.

En general todo los antiguos pupilos, los que quedaban de los primeros ataques eran distantes con estos nuevos personajes; sabían que en cualquier momento les podían perder, ya el sufrimiento había sido mucho como para repetirlo.

- tienen que se más cínicos – les decía Rei con ánimo y franqueza después de un día de ejercicios. – tienen que pensar que el otro es tan cínico que él creerá que ustedes también lo son, de manera que cooperaran; por que si no se van en términos de confianza no podrán trabajar en equipo, y eso es lo que más necesitamos si quieren sobrevivir.

Si, comprendían eso, pero era imposible; todo lo que tenían eran prejuicios.

Ann desde hacía tiempo que no le veían, sólo y con suerte, en las comidas, o en algún sermón al lado del general que les hablaba. Reese había tratado ya varias veces de hablar con ella, pero siempre se le escapaba... ella cada día estaba más distante.

Ai compartía la habitación con Reese y los demás; resultaba divertido, pues ella se cambiaba y hacía sus cosas sin pudor alguno, estuvieran ellos o no presentes y andaba vestida como se le pegaba la gana. De alguna manera había logrado que ellos le hablaran menos; ya estaban llegando al punto que dentro de la habitación no eran capaces de mirarla a la cara. Habían intentado que fuera a otra cabaña donde hubieran sólo chicas, o ellos cambiarse de cabaña... pero no encajaban con otras personas; tenían que ser forzosamente amables y no podían hablar con libertad.

A fin de cuentas habían instalado cortinas en sus literas para que Ai pudiera andar a sus anchas por la habitación en bermudas o lo que rayos estuviera usando.

Los generales idearon turnos para las diferentes sesiones, como deberían haberlo echo al principio, de manera que todos los días les quedaba poco tiempo para congeniar entre ellos.

Kidara aún ciega podía hacer bien su trabajo, los pupilos le tenían simpatía...y eso. De entre todos los generales, era con ella con la que tenían las batallas practicas junto con Bisuke. Todos los demás hacían las prácticas especificas.

Gon y Killua también se había unido; sólo para las batallas prácticas iban hacía Kurama, Hiei, Zera y quién se ofreciera en ese momento.

Ya habían empezado entre pupilos a inventar estrategias de ataque, al inicio no eran muy buenas por la falta de experiencia, pero poco a poco se fueron volviendo menos predecibles.

El simple hecho de que Ren Tao, Sorento o algún joven bien parecido se pasara por algún lado donde hubieran chicas alteraba el orden... de alguna manera las chicas se habían dado cuenta de que en el mundo existían los hombres...

De cierta manera era bueno; las chicas se empeñaban más (querían impresionar). Y lo malo era que se sufría mucho si se era uno de estos jóvenes.

Kurapika siempre buscaba a los "Shamanes", quería respuestas a lo ocurrido unos días antes... le era demasiado irreal como para creerlo. Pero pronto descubrió que ese mundo espiritual lo conocían varias personas dentro del coliseo; era un talento especial, mucho más especial que la capacidad de manejar con arte el nen. Entre ellos estaban todos los que vigilaban las puertas del coliseo, y algunos generales.

- muchos obtienen este talento por un encuentro cercano – le decía Kurama divertido por la enorme curiosidad que mostraba Kurapika. – en mi caso... – sonrió – no lo creerías. Tú a todo le tratas de encontrar la base científica... por ejemplo, Hiei y Yukina tampoco creerías lo que en realidad son.

Todos los relacionados con ello simplemente le sonreían y le decían que no podría entenderlo, o simplemente no lo creería... aún en un mundo con algo tan irreal como el nen, existía aún algo más quimérico...

Noa reía bastante seguido en las mañanas; con parte de la ropa que había comprado Kurapika para él y para Kidara, y algunos vestigios de las tenidas de Ross vestía a Kidara cada mañana; la verdad le encantaba hacerla ver como una niña...

- hoy llevas puesta una falda... así que ten cuidado – debía darle indicaciones (de las que Kidara poco caso hacía) para que supiera que estaba usando.

Causaba la diversión de los pupilos el ver a Kidara con cada estrambótico atuendo todos los días.

Para que hablar de Leorio; quién siempre tenía trabajo, debía perseguir pupilos que por orgullo se resistían a ser atendidos, tambien atender heridas terribles y hacer fichas médicas su tiempo libre. "Y eso que no soy médico" decía de vez en vez recibiendo siempre un golpe de Keiko o de alguna de las enfermeras de turno.

Pero todo debía acabar pronto... ya cada día iba quedando menos...

Kouichi se despertó hostigado por el sonido de la campana que llamaba a desayunar... desayunar? Llevaban 2 semanas comiendo una especie de planta que habían encontrado en cantidades por ahí, que como la cocinaran quedaba bien... pero siempre sabía igual le echaran lo que le echaran.

Era una mañana un tanto oscura; el cielo llevaba varias nubes blancas enormes que proyectaban enormes sombras al prado.

- sabes que no encontraras algo nuevo para desayunar – le dijo Ivonne pasando con la campana al otro lado de la tienda de campaña.

- iré... pero deja de hacer sonar esa cosa... – rogó retorciéndose dentro del saco de dormir.

CLAG-CLAG-CLAG!

Se escucharon varios gritos seguidos...

"Otra vez cosa verde?(con esperanza)... siii!(hostigado)... creo que vomitare con sólo verla... que poco agradecidos, si no fuera por ella tendríamos que comer delicias con pasto!... si (desganado)... maldición; Kan volvió a desaparecer!... mentira (Kan), no me eches al agua..."

No habían podido cambiarse de campamento por el hecho de que si iban a otro lado los atraparía la tormenta que atacaba al lado sur de la isla. Y era más cómodo estar cerca del oráculo. Aunque... todavía no podían admitir que sus vidas dentro de la isla dependiesen de aquella estatua en forma de Sucubus (un demonio con forma de mujer).

Se sentaron con pereza en el césped, y con extrema repulisón, desayunaron.

El ambiente era como siempre; amistoso, agradable y con la impresión de que todos los días es sábado y estás en un campamento de verano. Aunque la rutina era algo dura ( levantarse a las cinco AM, comidas escasas, y volver a acostarse a altar horas de la noche), sólo se quejaban de la comida reiterativa.

Creían en lo que creía Kouichi; sus vidas solitarias podrían cambiar, podrían hacer que el mundo injusto tuviera que retorcerse bajo sus palabras. Tendrían todo lo soñado; amigos, una vida normal y digna... La utopia de cualquier niño huerfano.

Pero otros tenían otras ideas; el mundo había sido imparcial, entonces ellos le devolverían la carta y ellos serían el mundo.

A fin de cuentas, todos eran unos simples idealistas y soñadores.

-Hoy tendremos que empezar a avanzar a la barrera - advirtió Ivonne.

Una chica le pegó con su cuchara a Kenso en la cabeza.

-que? – preguntó sobandose.

-Dijiste que el ataque no era hasta dentro de un mes! – le reclamó con los ojos brillantes.

-sea antes o después no importa... o... – a la niña le temblaron los labios y sus ojos se fueron anegando de lágrimas.

- quería celebrar mi cumpleaños con mis amigos vivos! – y le planto el bowl con plantas verdes en la cara.

Ivonne de pasada le ofreció un pañuelo. Ingram, que estaba sentado a su lado no había prestado atención alguna al pequeño escandalo (del cual todos hjabían estado pendientes).

-por que a mí? – preguntó estrujando cosa verde en su puño.

-por que escuchas mal lo que dice el oráculo, y le das falsas esperanzas a la gente – él, durante todo el desayuno no había tocado su plato y había estado estatico mirando hacía el frente.

- la gente se pone contenta; son simples mentiras blancas.

-son de lo peor. – e Ingram se levantó del césped y desapareció levantando un par de briznas de pasto.

- todo el mundo lo hace – musitó, devorando con rabia su ensalada.

- bueno, todos podemos morir de un día para otro – le consolo Chiharu.

-no lo uso como "ese" tipo de consolación. Sólo se me sale y después no puedo corregir por que la gente se pone contenta.

- ojala se pudiera recoger lo que uno dice – dijo a espalda de ambos Bardiel.

- eso será posible con el libro! – gritó Kenso lanzando el plato al aire.

- y podremos comer otras cosas; que no sean estos fetuccinis vegetales – apoyó Chiharu reciviendo el bowl de Kenso con su cuchara.

- mmmh – expresó Bardiel.

- no digas "mmh"! – reclamó Chiharu dandose la media vuelta para ver cara a cara a Bardiel.

- mmmh – imitó Kenso.

- que no hagan eso... son unos #$#$. – y le plantó nuevamente pasta verde en la cabeza a Kenso.

- esta sencible ultimamente – comentó Bardiel, quien había escapado de una cuchara saca ojos. (que alguien más recivió)

- le deben afectar los resultados del ultimo ataque; en lo que tenga que ver con batalla nos fue bien... pero en lo referente a la torre, fue un desastre.

- perdí a 4 niños.

- suenas como si fueras padre – dijo con ironía.

- pero si uno es como un padre – continuó con un tono meloso, e hizo un gesto como si hubiese derramado una lagrima.

- hmmm.

- QUE NO DIGAS "HMM"! – gritó Chiharu de lejos, Bardiel matuvo su gesto pensativo mientras movía su cabeza para evitar un par de rocas que dieron de lleno a Kenso.

- mis costillas!

- no tienes las costillas en la cara. – le corrigió Bardiel. Y Kenso dejó de finjir.

Eran el trio de mayor cantidad de palabras dentro del grupo. Todos los demás generales eran bastante amargados y siempre estaban obsecionados con hacer que sus "niños" mejoraran. Pero a parte de ello, eran un grupo sin razón de ser amigos; Chiharu se llevaba bien con Kenso a cierto punto, y mal con Bardiel, quien a su vez se llevaba bien con kenso, pero mal con Chiharu. Los tres eran tan distintos a pesar de tener rasgos parecidos; los tres eran de piel tostada y cabllo oscuro, si uno no les conociera podría haber asegurado que eran hermanos. Bardiel era el más alto de los tres y delgado, se podría suponer que en su infancia habría sido muy enfermiso, era una persona sencilla, puedes reir con él con confianza y hacerte su amigo en una tarde. Pero no con Chiharu, quien a diferencia de él era un conversador demasiado directo, demasiado sincero, nunca se daba rodeos para decir si algo no le gustaba y por ello, se clasificaba dentro de "irritable" y apático, reaccionaba automaticamente contra elementos que le desagradasen. Llevaba una única mecha de su cabelo teñida de un fuerte color rojo, siempre vestía colores vistosos, según él; "combinan con mi habilidad". Kenso era algo entre los dos, no eran tan conservador, ni tan extrovertido como Chiharu, mas era un total freak; no había elegido el camino de ninja por que buscaba algún tipo de justicia, o por que se quiesiera vengar, simplemente disfrutaba y admiraba la capacidad de usar el medio y ser como el viento que tenían los ninja, y se le entregaban buenas condiciones para luchar con escepcionales oponentes.

Ahora, la razón por la que estaban allí, era la misma que todos los demás generales; tenian ideales distintos a los de los niños... Eran personas superadas, no tenían el rencor hacía el mundo que poseían los niños, eso no les era rrelevante, aunque suene egoista, muchos estaban allí por venganzas personales contra los hunters.

Los niños, los no tanto y los adultos habían dejado claro entre ellos la diferencia de metas, pero que todas se podían ganar de la misma manera; el libro. Que podía cumplir el ideal de sus jovenes y reconcorosas mentes, y para otros el simple hecho de haberlo obtenido antes significaba el triunfo sobre sus enemigos.

Ya atardecía, en la mañana la camianata había sido ligera y de poco esfuerzo, mas, en la tarde la fátiga los obligo a dejarse caer sobre la hierba seca.

Con tan solo unos kilometros, el paisaje de pradera y valle fértil había sido reemplazado por una sabana que parecía secada bajo el sol del verano.

- cuando llegaremos? – preguntó Ivonne dejandose caer en el suelo, sin importarle que su chaqueta se embarrara con tierra y briznas secas.

- si seguimos caminando llegariamos mañana. – gritó Maya.- en este estado pronto llegaremos a un nivel de resistencia 0.5 veces mayor! Solo hay que llegar bajo esa arboleda seca – indico con entusiasmo contrario a sus acciones; se derrumbo jadeando al piso.

- por hoy esta bien, en casos normales hubiera llegado recien al inicio de la sabana – indicó Kouichi. – duerman; y a los que les toca hoy la comida, olvidenlo, irán algunos generales. –

Los niños empezaron a conversar y a relajarse para dormir. No levantaron tiendas, si no que sacaron unas frazadas y con al de nen les volvieron un tanto rigidas y las unieron para formar una especie de piso acolchado. Como rebotaba mucho, pronto empezaron a saltar y hacer acrobacias. Algunos llegaban, con una gran sonrisa, a los 15 metros girando sobre sus propios ejes poniendo sus siluetas sobre el cielo rosado y celeste. Y pronto pareció una especie de circo colectivo, hasta que el ultimo rayo dorado le dió paso a la luna cubierta por un velo de gaza blanco y nacarado, por su propia luz.

Ivonne, junto a un grupo pequeño de generales que se permitieron dejar de saltar un rato para ir por la comida.

-hoy estás muy benevolente. – dijo Maya amarrandose el cabello con una ramita de pasto.

- si hay algo que me gusta más que verlos entrenando, es verlos divetirse con algo bueno. – dijo Kouichi iniciando una caminata lentisima. Era tan lenta que a los demás les costaba seguirle el paso.

- y que vamos a buscar?... ojala sea rápido. Para que al menos coman antes de dormir – sugirío Ivonne.

- Togashi, el que creo la isla. Quien la escribió, lo describió de tal manera que el lugar es un trozo de otro continente; uno donde las bestias vagan libres y salvajes por praderas secas como estas, y los hombres viven de la mano apretada de la tierra; nosotros vamos a buscar eso.

- y eso es?.. – preguntó Chiharu muy poco convencido.

- no tengo idea. Pero supongo que hay que escarbar. – hubo un quejido general, solía ocurrir; se basaban en algún conocimiento incompleto de Kouichi para sus busquedas, estrategias, y casi todo lo demás. Pero como normalmente su lógica era acertada, y sus conocimiento eran basados en cosas reales, casi siempre encontraban "algo" de lo que él aseguraba.

Muchos se rascaron la cabeza, confiando que como siempre, encontrarían ese algo.

- no entiendo por que nunca sabe todo completo... – se quejó Bardiel. Mientras tomaba una rama del piso y transformaba su forma para poder usarle como pala.

-ocurre que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar, pasaba en una tienda de libros y siempre lo echaban antes de que pudiera terminar un libro – dijo casi segura Ivonne.

- yo había oído que en su escuela le obligaban a aprenderse todo se memoria, y que nunca se aprendió algo completo y por eso lo sabe todo a medias. – aportó Kenso.

- Puede ser... – dijeron varios que habian escuchado.

-...quieren saber? – preguntó Kouichi saliendo de la tierra que estaba entre sus pies. Muchos se echaron atrás mientras pegaban un grito desafinado.

- si... – dijo Ivonne antes de que Kouichi empezara a aparecer donde uno menos se lo imaginaria.

- mmmm... – dijo mirando el color lavanda que había tomado el cielo. – eran viejos tiempos aquellos... cuando las computadoras empezaron a salir al mercado. Mi papá me compró una; era tan... – suspiro con nostalgia – mala. – algunos rieron. Esperaban otra calificacion – mi papa compro un disco, que en ese tiempo era de esos que costaban una fortna y lo unico que tenían era un panel de control de tres opciones y sólo letras, colores y un par de imagenes.

- pero si tienes 24... hace cuanto tiempo fue eso? – preguntó extrañada una joven de cabello largo, fino y sedoso de un color azulado a la luna. Tenía la mirada brillante y los ojos muy opacos, pero a pesar de todo se le veía muy "viva".

- pues... como te llamabas?

- Leann. – respondió sin ofenderse.

- aaaahhh! La que era hermana de Clennad?

- si – dijo con una debil sonrisa.

- bueno, no me acuerdo de que edad tenía., pero apenas sabía leer bien, así que nunca entendí muy bien lo que decia, asi que las partes más bonitas las aprendí bien. Era una enciclopedia de los viajes de alguien. – todos quedaron en silencio... era "sin comentario".

Kan se dejó caer en picada fuera de la plataforma, nadie notaría si se iba a algún otro lugar. Corrió como le habían enseñado; levantando los pies en vertical del piso, sin arrastrarlos y con el tronco inclinado para ofrecer menos resistencia al viento. Miro el horizonte que hacía la hierba contra el cielo, de pronto vió una figura negra... demasiado cerca para frenar. Echo los pies hacia adelante para frenarse lo más rápido que pudo, se arrastró varios metros antes de detenerse arrastrando una rodilla y un instante su rostro contra la gravilla y las afiladas hierbas secas. La mano le quedó ensangrentada y miró a la figura que acababa de esquivar,

- Clennad! Pensé que te habias quedado atrás por que las... – la sombra le tapo la boca. Y con otra ondeante forma negra le indico que por favor se callara. (si, con por favor y todo).

Kan cerró su boca, y la sombra se quitó de él, se fue condensando hasta tomar el tamaño de una persona, pues como sombra era de un tamaño descomunal. Hasta que vió el rostro fresco y serio de Clennad; ojos totalmente inexpresivos y frios a causa de tantas muertes cruentas que había realizado, la piel blanca a causa de andar siempre después de que el sol se escondiera y delgado, muy delgado para su altura.

Kan se quedó un instante mirando al extraño joven que tenía en frente... aunque lo viera mil veces nunca dejaría de fijarse en los tatuajes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, que le impedian andar de día si no estaba usando su nen, y su cabello blanco, no como el de un anciano, si no con un vivo y leve brillo platinado.

- mañana caminare con ustedes. – miró hacia donde estaba la plataforma. Y vió las varias figuras que saltaban haciendo cientos de acrobacias. – parece que Kouichi les esta dejando disfrutar sus ultimas horas, a algunos. – tomó a Kan del brazó y llevó casi arrastrando hacía una anorme roca negra que no había visto antes, al pasar por ahí. – no te delataré Kan, pero ayudame con ellas... Los otros eran demasiado debiles para poder reanimarlos usando el fantasma de sus auras, y ahora están vacias.

Kan lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; no entendía que se refería. A lo que se refería Kan cuando vió, era por que cuando Clennad salía, de donde se hubiera escondido del sol debía protegerse con un traje especial o cubrirse con su aura, y Kan se refería al traje especial. Pero al verlo vestido tal cual como estaba, casi normal, le aseguró que algo había en esa roca, algo demasiado urgente para preocuparse de que la luna lo quemase.

La roca era lisa y de una forma asimetrica y sin algún tipo de forma que quisiera tomar; era tan sólo una roca con una forma tomada por que sí. Clennad se acercó a ella y la acaricio con ternura, pasando sus manos suavemente por su superficie y susrrando algo inaudible. Hablaba con un ardiente amor y con la mirada fija en la nada.

La roca de pronto se volvió blanca, y casi liquida. Varias protuberancias se levantaron lentamente por su superficie, tirando. Ahora la capa exterior de la roca era como de hule; si la tiraban demasiado cedería.

Las protuberancias hicieron su trabajo rompiendo. Y finalmente varios dedos blancos atravesaron lo negro de la roca. Entonces Clennad fue capaz de tomar la superficie y quitarla como si fuera una manta.

Kan vió a las cuatro jovenes más blancas que habia visto en su vida; totalmente albinas. Ojos rojos, piel más blanca que la nieve, tanto, que relucía de manera fantasmal frente a la sublime luz de la luna. Y sus cabellos iguales a los de Clennad. Las admiro un instante, hasta que vió como el color iba agarrandose sobre ellas; el color del pelo derramandose lenta y pesadamente desde sus raices, hasta las puntas. Y los ojos se iban oscureciendo y tornandose negros, a la vez que iban reiterando la metamorfosis hasta tomar un tono más claro. Las mejillas se les pusieron un poco más rosadas.

Ahora se veían más vivas, pero parecian simples muñecas.

- quienes son? – preguntó Kan, dudoso. Eran 4, aparentemente de la misma edad que él, más o menos.

- las recogí en el ataque anterior; no son bellísimas? – preguntó tomando a una de aspecto más infantil que las demás por el cuello, y moviendola delicadamente contra su pecho para abrazarla.

- son guapas... pero...

- sin, son del otro lado. Pero son perfectas, tienen auras poderosas y las puedo mantener con las mismas personalidades de antes, sin contar los recuerdos... pero eso lo omitimos – hablaba rápido y sin expresión en la voz, pero sus gestos mostraban una gran dedicación y cariño frente a esas niñas. – tú debes ayudarme a que lo que tengan dentro se libere. Pero recuerda; ellas no deben recordar nada anterior, y si te lo preguntan, simplemente vinieron contigo en un barco y allí se conocieron.

- ellas son de los cazadores... – dijo caminando cerca de ellas. Se metió la mano lentamente en los bolsillos, y se armo con una manopla. Con un movimiento seco se pusó frente a una que tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, tenía una expresión totalmente perdida y triste, como si se hubiera quedado viendo el climax de una pelicula de drama. Levanto su puño contra ella, mientras Clennad se ponía trás él y le susrraba al oído "Laine". Kan descargó el golpe, y la chica automaticamente se movío a un lado. Kan empezó a atacarla continuamente, con Clennad detrás, como si fuese su sombra. En un inicio, ella esquivaba con moviemientos muy simples y rigidos, poco a poco se fue agilizando y logrando que Kan no le pudiera seguir el ritmo.

- lo hace bien! – exclamó Kan poniendose una manopla en la otra mano. Los ojos de la chica tenían algo más de vida, como si al menos pudiera ver.

- eres más veloz... – susurró nuevamente Clennad. Kan hizo como que no escuchó, pero el mensaje le llegó directo. – con una no sera suficiente? – su voz se estaba volviendo muy seductora... kan agitó la cabeza.

Dió un salto acompañado de un giro en el aire. Esta vez Clennad no le siguió, si no que se quedó junto a Laine, le levantó un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el oído y le susurró: "no será Reese?". Ella despertó algo más. La palabra rebotó varias veces dentró de su abrumada mente, hasta caer en algo tibio... que quizás era su corazón.

Las otras cuatro chicas ya rodeaban amenazantes a Kan, las esquivaba con asombrosa velocidad, pero sin golpearlas; sólo intentos de ello.

La danza de fintas de Reese se fue alargando hasta que se le hizo muy díficil escapar de las chicas. Se habían soltado totalmente y eran tan rápidas como él. Ahora le tocaba a él escapar. Cuando ellas estaban cerca de poder "matarle" el vibrante sonido de un cello atrajó la tensión de todos. Laine se balanceaba lentamente al son de exquisito sonido del instrumento, sus ojos opacos pronto empezaron a recuperar su brillo a medida que derramaba solitarias lágrimas.

- Reese! – quebró su voz.

Las demás se detuvieron; una de ellas, vestida como motorista y de un cabello negro con reflejos esmeralda caminó hacía ella arrastrando los pies, levantó su brazo con delicadeza, como si este fuera muy frágil e intentó abrazarla. Otra, que usaba un parche en uno de sus ojos y se vepia más niña que las otras, se dejó caer en el piso y se miraba las manos desconcertada. La última, semejante a un angel; cabellos dorados, largos y rizados, piel clara y mejillas sonrojadas, se mantuvo estatica.

- que pasa? – preguntó Kan entre molestó y con algo de pena por las chicas.

- esas tres se conocían; murieron juntas. Y la otra, pues... tengo que encontrar algo con que despertarla. – Kan entendía el sentido general de lo que le explicaba Clennad, pero muchas cosas las decía al aire, como si las pudiera entender igual que él. – veo que no me entiendes: todo el mundo tiene hilos que les manipula; aunque uno diga, "voy a hacer lo que YO quiera", siempre se tiene un pequeño punto débil. Estás tres – dijo haciando un largo silencio de 6 tiempos – se cuales son las cosas que las mueven; la otra seguirá siendo vacía. Así que te encargo mucho que la hagas funcionar. – continuó subiendo por una extensa escala, hasta tocar un profundo acorde – este cello lo puedo tocar gracias a que ellas me dieron las cuerdas; ahora ellas te verán distantemente como alguien que conocieron y quisieron mucho.

- por qué yo?

- tú eres el que se escapó; ahí tienes tu castigo. – soltó el arco del instrumento; todas las cuerdas se cortaron y la madera empezó a deshacerce en un fino limo. Pusó sus manos en posición para tocar un violín que no estaba, empezó a mover sus dedos y mover un arco imaginario con real inspiración, con tal pasión, que Kan juró poder escuchar el dulce sonido de una triste melodía. Y en efecto; ahora el violín estaba allí. – lo que mueve a la muñeca de allá son los sueños; realistas, totalmente realistas, pero no dejan de ser sueños.

Kan miró a la joven un instante; se asustó, de un momento a otro estaba con el semblante sereno y de pronto sus ojos se volvieron tan amenazantes como los de una vivora. Se ponía las manos en al rostro, y después pasaba a tirarse el cabello; cada gesto suyo pasba de ser tranquilo y casi elegante a un salvaje arañazo o algún cambio de expresión en su semblante.

- murió de manera horrible – comentó Clennad.

La chica de pronto, liberó su Ren de manera desmedida, pero en vez de seguir fluyendo y dispersarse se condenso en su mano hasta formar una daga.

-NOOO! – gritó Kan alarmado y quitandole el cuchillo de las manos. Sintió el helado metal en sus manos un instante, y de pronto la daga estaba de nuevo en manos de ella.

Clennad tocó rápido, encantado de la escena. Dió un saltó amplio, camino trás la niña.

- no es él? – preguntó con una sensual voz. – de verdad no quieres verlo más?

La chica no se vió afectada por las palabras de Clennad, o eso creyó Kan, pues derrepente la chica empuño su puñal contra él, a último momento lo detuvo con su mano cortandose levemente en el nacimiento de uno de sus dedos.

- haz algo! – rogó Kan sin saber que hacer; las otras como reflejo de entrenamiento luchaban con él. Pero esta, a pesar de sus rasgos angelicales, Kan podía saber que algo llevaba dentro que la hacía todo lo contrario.

Clennad tocó una nota disonante, la cuerda de Mi del violín se cortó; se enrrolló alrededor de todo el instrumento y lo destrozó. El violín se deshizo con una leve briza como polvo.

La chica dejó caer la daga y calló como tronco de espaldas.

- lo dejó a tu cargo. – Clennad susurró nuevamente algo inentendible y las 4 se serenaron como un niño cuando se resigna a que no le den un caramelo. – estás a cargo de uno de los hilos más importantes de cada una. Mañana será como si siempre hubieras estado con ellas.

Alaniz susurró, picarona, al oído de Kris.

- comamos juntos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de su pequeño hermano, quien asintió con poco entusiasmo.

- mañana es el gran día... debemos pasar el mayor tiempo juntos!

- pero...

- tu vendrás conmigo; arreglé eso. No vas a luchar contra tu voluntad; yo lucharé por tí. – Kris sonrió con melancolía. Recordó por un instante la imagen de su hermana peleando en la calle; cubierta de barro y basura, triunfadora.

- yo quiero que mi hermana lo haga... – susurró.

- que?

- que quiero a mi hermana – dijo a un tono audible.

Alaniz dejó de mirarlo. Lo tomó de la mano y camino con él al comedor, que ahora eran unas mesas en el "patio" del coliseo.

- tendrás a tu hermana Kris... la tendrás – dijo con seguridad Niz.

El coliseo estaba lleno de cambios, y ahora la rivalidad estaba a la primera orden del día. Entre los generales conocían muy bien sus diferencias y por ello elegían según esas diferencias a los que serían sus pupilos. Pero los pupilos a su vez veían cosas en ellos que, obviamente, ellos no notaban. Y al ser elegidos por diferentes preferencias empezaban los problemas.

- prefiero estar mil veces con Takato, que con tu Rei! – se lanzaban de vez en cuando por las noches. Cuando podían "convivir".

- Rei es más hábil que Takato; sin ella no se habrían salvado varios de ustedes!

Los chicos no conocían las diferencias que no se podían hacer a causa de la diferencia de estilos. No estaban relacionados. No se respetaban en absoluto.

Aunque Killua se aprovechaba un poco, sólo un poco de ello.

-son unos totales idiotas – comentó Kilua en voz alta, en el comedor cortando el hilo de una discución.

-no te busques problemas... – susurró Ishii a su lado.

-problemas... no alcanzan eso... son sólo molestias – continuó sin dejar de hablar alto, sacó la lengua con el placer de haber metido la pata, al escuchar como varios se levantaban de sus sillas y se dirigian a él. Killua los ignoró a fin de provocarlos más. Un chico mucho más alto que él, se paró detrás él sosteniendo una silla; la rompió sonoramente como si fueran de galletita y sacó dos patas. – en serio – dijo nuevamente guiñandole un ojo a Gon para pedir algo de complicidad – si viniera uno de esos idiotas y usara unas patas de silla para tratar de golpearme... sería un total idiota – el chico presionó la madera entre sus manos hasta que se astillaron y rompieron, desenfundó una especie de guante que sólo tapaba la palma de sus manos y se amarraba a base de unos anillos de cuero en sus dedos, la parte que tapaba la mano poseía una garra. Con esta arma abrió los brazos para aprisionar a Killua; cuando cerró los brazos...

Killua vió todo en cámara lenta, los brazos del idiota cerrandose alrededor de sus hombros, se dió la vuelta y lo miró un instante, lo suficiente para estar seguro de que se había fijado en que Killua no acabaría pronto. Killua trepó corriendo por sobre el tipo, uso el hombro de este para dar una rueda con un brazo sobre él.

Los brazos del desafortunado chico se cerraron atrapando nada y con la fuerte impresión de la mirada asesina de Killua clavada en la mente. Pero este, era de esos que nunca debian quedar mal, del típico, "chico rudo". De manera que aunque le temblaban las piernas se dió la media vuelta, pues Killua apareció a sus espaldas. El chico se puso en pose de combate tratando de esta vez, él provocar a Killua.

Un bowl lleno de anchoas secas se le quebró en la cabeza antes de que Killua pudiese darle un golpe aprovechandose de su velocidad.

Kidara estaba a espaldas de Gon, quien tenía la mano levantada de tal forma, que Killua pudo deducir que él había intentado, primero, lanzar el bowl. Se asustó un poco, pues Kidara tenía el puño cerrado, y en cada dedo llevaba un tenedor, listos para ser lanzados.

-que aburrido... – dijo Killua para escapar del sermón o de la cuchillada que le daría Kidara.

-es una ridicules enfrentar a alguien más fuerte que tú de frente. – explicó suavemente Kidara, caminando con tranquilidad hacía el otro extremo de la larga mesa. – así que te dejo como tarea encontrar una manera de vencer a alguien superior de una manera inteligente. – Killua ya atravesaba todo el patio del coliseo y se encontraba cerca de la entrada al edificio. – va para los dos. – Kidara sonrió al ver que Killua iba captando la idea del mensaje, pues el chico miró algo asustado en dirección de Kidara, bajó los brazos de su cabeza dudoso.

- no entiendo por que dice esas cosas tan sensatas y después va y hace de mal ejemplo – susurró Kurapika tomando asiento junto a Reese y Gon. (Kidara corrió en la misma dirección de Killua; quien a su vez dió un saltó y empezó a correr por la pared del coliseo.)

- los dos son iguales; están aburridos – comentó Ishii.

- puede ser... la verdad es que solo esta jugando a que puede hacer a pesar de estar ciega – Kurapika soltó un suspiro mientras le daban un plato de entrada de ensalada y algunos mariscos.

El comedor pronto volvió a la normalidad, pero mucho más silencioso de lo común.

La vida seguía una rutina, pero siempre tenía algunas cosas que las hacían interesantes en medio... pero siempre la misma rutina, tratando de recuperar, sin lograrlo, el tiempo perdido y abriendo una brecha más grande entre los pupilos.

El tap, tap, tap, dejó de escucharse a las 5:45 de la madrugada. Kurama se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, quitandose una pila de libros de las piernas. La única luz de la habitación venía del monitor de una laptop y un gran ventanal; el cielo mostraba un inmaculado fulgor blanco dejando caer unos delicados y pequeños copos de nieve; parecían una ilusión optica. Los árboles habian tomado colores anaranjados, rojizos y marrones, cubiertos de una fina capa de hielo. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba despejado, podía ver a la lejanía sin un rastro de niebla.

Hyo no estaba durmiendo sobre el teclado como siempre.

Pronto notó que el ventanal estaba entreabierto, salió a la cornisa y supuso que ella había subido. Y así era; si observaba bien, habían unos escalones de hielo clavados al muro. Subió por ellos, pero cuando llegó a la cima no se dejó ver; allí estaba Hyo y frente a ella Albah, llevando su elegante nanigata.

-aún no? – preguntó Albah, no con su típico tono ironico y poco convincente.

-no. Ni si quiera he intentado hacerlo – respondió Hyo en un hilo de voz.

-siempre tan débil cuando hablas en serio... soy tu hermana; habla con confianza.

-no te tengo confianza.

Kurama bajó lentamente, no le correspondía escuchar... pero... él tenía cierta culpa de ello. Así que se mantuvo lo suficienteme lejos como para escuchar y para poder escapar a la habitación de hyo antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

-no se que rayos haces aquí, en primera instancia. Todavía no puedes defenderte sola, aunque conocas teoricamente todas las tecnicas... mira tú cabello! – Albah dió un pasó adelante y le tiro el elastico del cabello a Hyo. El cabello se le estaba destiñendo.

-sabes que si llegas a tener el cabello blanco estás pasando a otra etapa. Nuestra raza es así; no somos escritores ni artistas, somos guerreros. – y golpeo el piso con la nanigata.

-ahora tengo algo de fuerza... si te interesa saber que tan débil soy... esta habilidad no la quiero usar para pelear; prefiero hacer movimientos elegantes, saltar alto y volar un instante.

Kurama escucho el eco de una bofetada.

-al nacer en nuestra familia tienes la obligación de continuar; quedamos pocos con estas capacidades.

-yo no decidí nacer allí. Admito que fui muy ciega al irme así; tus padres tienen el derecho a restringirte y todo eso, por que ellos son los que te mantienen y te dan las cosas... así que algo de trabajo es sólo una pequeña compensación por todo ello...

-tienes 15; eres joven, aún se te puede perdonar.

-no quiero que me perdonen por ser joven. Fui muy conciente de lo que hice.

-...demuestrame que puedo desistir de llevarte a casa.

-por que tú puedes estar donde quieres? Por que yo no puedo? – dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz - llegué hasta aquí sola por algo que es totalmente mío! No por algo que me haya heredado la familia. No es justo.

-no es justo que dejes a quienes te criaron; ellos te dieron la base a todo lo que tienes.

-esto es mío. Y lo que te voy a demostrar ahora es por algo que yo quise admiquir; no soy buena hija, tú si y que se conformen con tener una. Me puedo teñir el cabello y se acabo de lo de la familia!

Albah empuñó con fuerza la nanigata y dió un corte horizontal. Hyo salto abriendo las piernas a los lados. Inmediatamente Albah dió un golpe vertical, Hyo volvió a hacer otra destreza y escapo.

Albah se dedicó a perseguirla por el techo sin reprimir sus habilidades, pero de todas maneras sin poder darle a su agil hermana.

Kurama bajo pensativo... los cortes en el aire no lo inquietaron, habia visto a Hyo practicar a velocidad; era tan rápida como él, aunque su fuerza física era muy baja.

-eso es todo? Por eso debería dejarte aquí? A una niña que sólo sabe escapar?

Hyo la miro desafiante. E intentando que sus ojos expresaran su enojo. Dió un amplio salto y quedó a suficiente distancia de su hermana como para que esta demorara unos segundos en alcanzarla. Escribió "pincel" en el piso y la "L", salió del piso formando un enorme pincel.

Albah por fin estuvo cerca, apoyó la cabeza del pincel contra el piso y lo uso de eje para girar sobre el, fue de un lado a otro sin que hermana la pudiera tocar a pesar de que permanecia en un pequeño espacio. En ningún instante puso los pies en el piso, Albah golpeo el aire muy cerca del brazo de Hyo, apoyó la punta de la nanigata en el piso y el otro extremo lo levanto escondiendo el movieminto con su cuerpo; Hyo salió despedida. Pero a medida que se elevaba en el aire, ella lo pinto. La tinta se secó para mostrar que su hermanita había escrito una frase peligrosa en medio del cielo, como si allí hubiese un vidrio y ella lo hubiese rayado.

"Cuida tu espada; ella te maneja, no tú a ella".

Albah no pudo pensar que esa frase no iba hacia ella, si no a la escritora.

A Hyo le importaba un rábano si lo que había era justo o si se podía hacer en una batalla, pero si le ganaba a su hermana dejarían de molestarla. El efecto que tendrían esas palabras sería el siguiente; su odio se canalizaria en habilidad; y en ese momento perderia la voluntad, pero estaba segura que bajo ese estado podría aprovechar de sus habilidades al máximo.

Unos segundos después, veía las cosas con un fantasma, los movimientos dejaban estelas trás si y todo se perdía en una nube de moviemientos y color.

Albah se asustó; el pincel le rozó el rostro, la melena del instrumento parecia lacia, pero cada cabello era tan fino y afilado como el acero. Dió vuelta la nanigata, que también tenía una melena, y atacó como si fuera una lanza con la intención de que los cabellos se enrederan y se vieran forzadas a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero nunca lo logro, el pincel de Hyo derrepente era lacio o muy rigido según le conveniera, sin contar que los movimientos de su hermana eran totalmente guiados por como se moviera el pincel. Una elegante "E" en el aire, y ella se movía en una danza con un giro similar.

Estaba leyendo todo los movimientos de Albah. De manera que Albah pasó a otro plan; lucharia totalmente por su instinto, nada de tecnicas o tacticas.

Respiro ondo, y dió un único peligroso golpe que le costo una puñalada, como si mil agujas se le enterrasen en el estomago; pero logró quitarle el pincel a su hermana.

- ahora viene lo interesante – dijo rodeandose de aura y poniendo sus manos en pose de batalla. Hyo no intentó recuperar el pincel y se puso en pose de batalla también.

May había sugerido que Kidara usara una venda en los ojos. Kurapika se negaba; Kidara no lo necesitaba. Leorio les advirtió que era una buena estrategia, se podría creeer que Kidara tenía cierta desventaja... sin contar que que también tendría algunas ventajas al no ver.

-Las peleas son para disfrutarlas como vengan, no quiero que cambie el nivel de la batalla por que yo no pueda ver. – reclamó molesta; era algo que raspaba levemente su orgullo... sólo levemente.

Todos estaban implementando nuevos accesorios y armas a causa de la poca cantidad de personas con las que contaban. Y esta vez si que habría un enfrentamiento directo; nada de modificaciones de terreno; la escritora tambíen lucharía. Ahora si lucharían una verdadera guerra.

Kouichi diviso el reflejo blancusco del escudo Detro. Y dió la orden de detenerse, todos se dejaron caer en el piso; trás el descanso del otro día, había acelerado la marcha y no los había dejado descanzar en 3 días.

- Laine! Espera! – gritó Kan sin saber que hacer; si seguir a Laine que se aventuraba entre unos árboles o quedarse con las otras...

-chico! Yo te las miro – gritó un compañero sentandose entre las 3 que quedaban.

Las 4 cuatro habían causado revolución, pues eran increíblemente desobedientes y todos sabían que eran parte de los titeres de Clennad. Contando a las nuevas, ya eran alrededor de 15. Pero el hecho era que ellas eran, en habilidad muy buenas y en personalidad; algo poco común entre los rencorosos alumnos. No eran las únicas marionetas que habían adquirido durante las batallas.

Kan era el que más sufría, bueno, de hecho era el único que sufría. Corría de lado a lado controlandolas; a él nada más le hacían caso. Eso causó bastantes celos entre los chicos, pero ninguno se atrevió a sacarselo en cara; las chicas lo llenaban de preguntas, de vez en cuando les daban ataques de amnecia, como no tenían idea de las reglas y Kan no tenía mucho tiempo para decirles todo, siempre pasaban una serie de eventos que provocaban crisis nerviosas en Kan.

-vamos tigre! – le gritó Ivonne, al ver que Kan se metía entre los árboles, trás Laine. Ivonne se dió la media vuelta y vió divertida, los rostros desconcertados de Katt, Sefora y la chica angelical; Aravis.

Reese escapó del coliseo al atardecer... otra batalla... realmente para eso estaba viviendo? Ese era el fin de su vida en esos momentos? Todo era un Sí.

Caminó tambaleandose sobre la arena, ignoró a Phinx que le gritaba algo cuando se acercó al borde del bosque de arena. Continuó caminando...

-Dios! Laine! – gritó al recordar porque había ido a ese lugar en especial. – Katt me perdonara... Sefora, no sé... ojála lo hicieras...

Siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que llegó al limite Detro. Más allá de esa barrera deberían estar el lugar donde las había perdido.

Se dejó caer junto a un árbol. Se arremango las mangas de ambos brazos y revisó sus muñecas; ambas tenían un brazalete de varias hebras de hierro apretadas con mucha presión en su posición. Por ellas estaba en ese lugar; Haku le había prometido control, y esos brazaletes significaban esa palabra. Si se alejaba demasiado de Haku, perdería esos limitadores y tendría que empezar a preocuparse, sus amigos los sabían bien, una fuga de aura era fatal... pero se arrepentía tanto de no haber dejado salir ese descontrol! Podría haberlas salvado con tal poder... Estaba tan mal que creía ver a Laine acercarse entre los árboles, al otro lado de la barrera.

-ojála vinieras y me regañaras... – pidió incorporandose y acercandose a la barrera. Laine seguía acercandose, observándolo con sus ojos claros y curiosos.

Reese aún creía que alucinaba, pero Laine se acercó lo suficiente para poner muy cerca del domo la mano, y lo miró desconcertada.

-eres tan parecido... – susurró. Reese a su vez también se había acercado, puso la mano en el mismo lugar donde Laine la tenía puesta, pero sin tocar la barrera.

-Laine... – la miró directo a los ojos... había algo extraño, tenían brillo, pero estaban vacios. – debo estar alucinando... – musitó.

"Lainee!" gritó una voz a lo lejos. Reese divisó a un joven entre los árboles, Laine se dió la vuelta y se dirgió hacía él.

Ella respondía... tenía que estar... viva.

-espera! – gritó, pero no podía avanzar más, no se atrevía a tocar la barrera.

Laine se dió vuelta.

-no puedes ser él... – Y siguio caminando convenciendose de que vió absolutamente; nada.

Reese la vió desaparecer entre las hojas, dió uos pasos hacía atrás, hasta chocar contra un árbol y se dejó caer apoyado en el. Ella estaba... pero al otro lado.

Keiko vendó con poca delicadeza el brazo de Hyo, mientras Yukina curaba el abdomen de Albah. Ambas separadas por un biombo, continuaban discutiendo.

-eso fue un empate! – gritó Hyo extendiendo el otro brazo y apuntando a su hermana.

-no seas ridicula. No lo podemos saber; las dos estabamos en el piso. – replicó Albah aguantado el dolor del alcohol. Su abdomen había quedado agujerado en una gran extensión, pero no de manera mortal.

-deberiamos haber llevado a alguien... – se lamentó inflando las mejillas.

-pamplinas, esto lo debemos arreglar sólo entre las dos.

Keiko estaba molesta; Hyo era débil, gracias al nen podía hacer algunas proezas saltando que muchos humanos normales no podrían, pero por otra parte era común en capacidades físicas. Era una impulsiva... le molestaba que todos, pero todos en el coliseo se cuidaran tan poco. Yukina simplemente apretaba bien las vendas.

Noa entró a la enfermería seguida de Sorento, quien parecía muy aburrido. Noa en las ultimas semanas estaba dedicada, a lo que llamariamos, un "serivio Social".

-Albah, habiamos quedado en que la gente del árbol de apoyo no se acercara mucho al coliseo, y mucho menos a los pupilos – dijo Noa con un tono poco autoritario.

-te presento a mi hermana – se excuso.

-es una pupila de todas formas – continuó en un tono casi lastimero.

-los pupilos no deben saber que contamos con más gente, por eso se hacenestas medidas; para que no se les subas los humos – agregó Sorento suavemente.

-yo vine por que me dijeron que podría arreglar los asuntos pendientes que tengo con ella, si no fuera por eso no estaría aquí. Muchos tenemos relgas individuales – replicó Albah.

Keiko terminó con el brazo de Hyo, la niña se incorporo y se fue despidiendose sólo de Keiko y Yukina, e ignorando al resto.

-si no logró mi cometido antes de que a ella le pase algo, te juro que te culparé a tí, Noa. Son cosas de familia, no te incumben.

-ella ya no considera su apellido como signo de su familia. Ni si quiera las llamamos por su nombre verdadero.

-lo tuvo y lo sigue teniendo... – Se paró, tomó su nanigata – su verdadero nombre es Yohsuna, recuerdalo para cuando me la lleve.

Ya en el comedor, los kodas de Valentine apilaron unas cuantas mesas, e hicieron un pequeño escenario para Kein. Esa noche todos comieron juntos, eran tan pocos que cabían facilmente en el hall.

-se que ya no meresco el mismo respeto que antes, pero me gustaria que por unos 15 minutos crean que aún tienen algo de ese respeto y me escuchen bien. – dijo lanzando su MP3 dentro de un cuenco de sopa que llevaba un koda. – se que mis ultimas estrategias han llevado a grandes perdidas, e cometido muchos errores, y ahora combatiremos esta batalla como debimos de haberlo echo en un inicio; de frente, con emboscadas, trampas y sin modificaciones de terreno innecesarias. – el comedor estaba silencioso a escepción del sonido de los platos deslizandose de una lado a otro de sus bandejas que se tambaleaban a causa de su diferencia de tamaño con lo kodas – se hará según el modelo original creado por algunos de los hunters presentes; por equipos y por lineas de ataque, apoyo y soporte. Ahora si lucharemos una verdadera batalla.

Ni un solo aplauso, tampoco comentarios, era lo que se esperaba.

Poco a poco el silencioso comedor se fue llenando de bullicio, los pupilos reían simultaneamente en varios grupos. Y los generales conversaban diferentes estrategias a seguir.

- tienes una hermosa cara Reese – comentó Ishii al ver a Reese balanceando su copa de jugo con una cara de enorme preocupación.

- si.

-quizás en que piensa – comentó Ai, le lanzó una arveja en la cara sin resultado alguno.

-está más melancolico de lo normal – dijo Morvern dandole al punto.

Ninguno de los 2 bromeo más, pues sabían que Reese era el que más culpable se sentía, era el único que había sobrevivido de aquel extraño ataque, sin contar a DarkMoon, claro.

Muchos disfrutaron esa noche como una más... sin pensar en el mañana que les esperaba.

El sol se asomo por el horizonte perezosamente, su luz llegó blanca y tenue a los rincones que puediese alcanzar. Pero ya mucho antes de eso Kouichi había despertado a todos, y les explicó los grupos que utilizarían en esa batalla. Los grupos echos anteriormente no había servido de mucho, a causa de la niebla, pero de todas formas había logrado un buen resultado. Las combinaciones que habían utilizado les ayudo a evitar grandes perdidas.

Los que no se habían despertado a la orden de Kouichi, pronto lo hicieron con el sonido de los filos de las espadas chocando, varios tensando arcos y haciendo sonar los hilos; y los infaltables gritos de un lado a otro.

Rei tomó un enorme "Gong", y Shun le dió un golpe, que resultó en un resonante y profundo golpe, que para una persona dormida, era como si le pusieran un ring monofonico en la oreja estando despierta.

El gong se repitió varias veces, y recién al amanecer estaban preparando sus armamentos. Pero trabajaron rápido, estaban despiertos y dinámicos.

Phinx hizó un par de gargaras y lanzó el agua a la fogata, haciendo un cruijiente "chhhssss". Machi lo regaño ya que empezaria a salir humo. Feitan se ponía la capucha negra encima, Shlanark seguía durmiendo, y Shizuku limpiaba los restos de la cena del día anterior, algo angustiada por tener que usar a Meme chan de esa forma. Nobunaga había salido en la madrugada en dirección del lago donde estaba el árbol de apoyo.

Finalmente Shalnark despertó por el sonido de una agonizante flauta.

- quién toca? – preguntó.

Korutopi apuntó entre los árboles, para que viera entre las ramas los pies de Karuto.

- ha mejorado un poco... – dijo sacudiendose el cabello.

-cada vez interpreta mejor esa sonata – apreció Machi.

-que sonata es? – preguntó Shizuku.

-es la melodía para los moribundos. Se toca tan suave y con notas tan extrañas que parece que la toca una persona que esta agonizante. Pero en verdad es una verdadera melodía de alta dificultad. – contestó Feitan.

-piensa tocar eso en el campo de batalla? – dijo Phinx molesto.

-a mi me parece acorde – comentó Korutopi.

-ojalá la maten. – replicó friamente – no estamos para tocarles sinfonias a los muertos o lo que se van a morir. Nosotros somos la muerte.

- es una sonata – corrigió Shalnark.

Cinco minutos después Shalnark corría tras su móvil que estaba en manos de Phinx.

Ya el sol se levantaba verticalmente. El cielo estaba cubierto por esponjosas y grises nubes, creando espacios de luz y sombra sobre la meseta del limite Detro. Un cielo tan azul que en el mar se hubieran visto como una sola franja infinita.

El limite parecía una tela delagada golpeada por el viento, se doblaba y volvía a su forma original para balancearse un poco, como si fuera de hule. Finalmente el viento pasó, y la pared se dejó llevar con el viento, dejando que le desmenuzara y se llevara con él pequeños petalos transparentes y satinados.

A lo lejos, todos pudieron ver una lluvia de diamantes irse hacía el cielo; la barrera estaba abierta.


	20. HxH 020 Charper

_**Espejos X Letras X Caos**_

Killua se fue con Cloude, no tenía intenciones de interferir con lo que hiciera Gon ; estaba convenciendose de que era culpa de Gon, aunque realmente estaba muy preocupado. Y Gon estaba empecinado con ir por su cuenta, así que se agregó a un grupo de pupilos. Kurapika iba por las mismas, temía de lo que Kidara podría hacer, pues era bastante buena extorcionandolo con eso de la ceguera, y él le creía, de manera que ella podría escapar al menor indicio o cualquier debilidad que le dijera... pero la mitad de las cosas que ella le decía eran, casi siempre, reales. Así que estaba muy confundido respecto a que escuchar. Por otra parte, Leorio estaba bajo una gran presión... en el ultimo ataque las bajas habían sido muchas, y los médicos realmente escasos. No sabía como lo harían él, Keiko y Yukina. Y quizás con algo de suerte, Noa podría ayudarles si no iba a luchar. Pero pronto descubrió que en la enfermería estarían solo ellos 3... 3 para más de 200 personas.

Para empezar mal, en cuanto Albah vió la lluvia brillante que indicaba que la barrera había desaparecido, corrió hacía ella, y por otro lado, tambien se lanzaron varios generales y pupilos. Esto obligo al batallón entero a acelerarse y tener que partir un poco antes de lo pensado. Muchos quedaron rezagados a causa de la aceleración; no podían seguir la velocidad de los más experimentados.

Maya pegó un grito al ver varios bultos acercarse a alta velocidad hacía ellos. – YAAA EMPIEZAAAAAA!!!!-.

Todos se apresuraron a tomar sus armas y a juntarse en grupos para ir contra los hunters, y a tropezones lograron formar las líneas que se habian propuesto; materializadores al frente, emisores trás ellos, y todas los demás tipos de auras detrás.

Kaito se preocupo al ver como se formaban de manera impecable en el bando contrario. Él junto a Hizoka, Kuwabara, Bisuke, Mitarai y Murai estaban mirando desde lejos, mientras caían de un enorme salto de unos 25 metros. Con cada salto que daban, podían ver un cuadro más adelante la batalla, y saber más o menos cuando les necesitarían.

- vayanse-al-demonio!!!! – gritó un grupo entero de pupilos. Al ver como avanzaba la línea enemiga.

May estuvo segura de que pudo escuchar un; "nosotros con ustedes". Estaba dudosa de todo, estaban muy mal organizados... lo que más temía ya había ocurrido; en cuanto a los generales se separaron para ir por sus cuentas al frente, de manera que algunos grupos llegarían antes y probablemente serian diezmados.

La tierra retumbó, hasta que, en un golpe seco, los de la primera fila de los rebeldes dieron todos un manotazo con sus auras, equivalente a como si les hubieran azotado una lamina de acero encima; todo el primer montón que llegó contra ellos salió despedido sobre sus compañeros, estos que cayeron pronto se levantaron y con mayor furia se volvieron a unir al grupo principal.

Los hunters empezaron a lanzar sus armas de largo y alcanze junto con sus habilidades, aún quedaban unos cuantos metros antes de que llegaran a contacto físico. Mas la segunda línea hizo lo mismo que la primera; los desvió.

Kenso se preparó para lo que le tocaba al resto que aún no había hecho algo; saltar por sobre ambos grupos con la ayuda de los emisores y acorralarlos. La defensiva de las primeras líneas se repitió varias veces, hasta que la diferencia entre un bando y otro era mínima; Ivonne puso sus manos para que el se apoyara y saltara. Y antes de que pensara bien que estaba haciendo ya estaba volando y esquivando lanzas, bolas de energia y flechas. Varios cayeron al otro lado junto a él, y ahí empezó el caos.

Haku después de romperle el cuello a un chico, miró a ambos lados mientras saltaba por sobre una maraña de hilos, y rapidamente, como varios, se dio cuenta de que empezarían presionarles por ambos lados; todo se ponía muy interesante. Miró a Ross, y Shun de manera insinuante...

Kurapika al ver a Kidara elevada muy arriba, le amarro una cadena a una pierna, y con la otra mano empuñó una espada. Entre que trataba de darle a su oponente de manera no letal tiraba con el otro brazo de Kidara, como si se tratase de una cometa, para evitar que se elevara mucho o que se precipitara demasiado contra masas de gente como una ave de rapiña. Tenía que estar atento, por que ella continuaba con eso que no le gustaba; para buscar una oportunidad para escaparse. Y ella logró encontrar la ocasión, entre todos los ataques que Kurapika tenía que esquivar, se dió cuenta de que los ataques enemigos venían de absolutamente todas las direcciones, pronto llegó una serie de ataques que le obligaron a usar, plenamente, ambas manos. Kidara se soltó. Kurapika maldijo en voz baja, nockeando a su paso llendo trás ella.

Con sólo girar bruscamente o un fuerte aleteo, Kidara podía desviar casi cualquier cosa que le lanzaran. Pronto se empezó a divertir; juntaba aura en la punta de su báculo y se lanzaba en picada contra el piso, golpeando con este de manera que la energpia se liberaba como una bomba. De esa manera, atrajó la atención de varios generales de bandos contrarios, pero ya que ella podía volar, podía con varios sin hacerse problemas.

Killua apretó a cuatro logrando un bonito tamborileo cuando sus cabezas chocaron al tiempo que el tiraba de su yoyo. Se sentía muy intimidado con Cloude, él habia acabado con todos los que para Killua fueran alguna clase de dificultad con una escalofriante serenidad. Cuando luchaba, sus oponente lo miraban un instante y después se quedaban gélidos de terror, una de sus manos llevaba una especie de guante metalico que aludía a la garra de un dragón; ya casi no brillaba a causa de la sangre.

Morvern empujó a Reese entre Ai y Ann, llevaba los ultimos días muy distraído. Ya se había vuelto una molestía.

- que te pasa? – lre preguntó Ishii botando la punta de una flecha y recogiendo la chaqueta de un caido; tomó la chaqueta, la volvió un saco, y la infló. Al final se hizo tan grande que cuando se acercaron algunos alumnos del bando contrario, con la simple explosión de este salieron relepelidos varios metros. – te dicen que despiertes, necesito tus habiidades de acupunturista aquí.

- no tengo tiempo para estar de acupunturista... necesito encontrarla.. – músito.

-encontrarla? A quien? – le preguntó Ann agresivamente, una lluvia de dardos volaron contra ella peligrosamente, varios le rozaron el rostro a pesar de haberse protegido con una lámina metálica que era su ala.

Pronto Ann recivió varios golpes como ese, pero de distintas personas. Ai lanzaba bombas de goma de mascar para atrapar gente... pero estaban rodeados, eso no haría cambio, cualquier otro manipulador de nen, con algo de trabajo, podría deshacer las trampas. Así que se dedico a hacer bolas de boliche y las lanzaba para romper algunas piernas.

Morvern era un guerrrero espartano, quien se acercara moría irremediablemente, al igual que los que se acercaban a Ishii, diferencia de que él hería letalmente. Ann protegía a Reese desesperadamente con sus alas métalicas, que ya se estaban volviendo inútiles.

Al otro lado del circulo escapaba el último pupilo de su grupo.

- cobarde!!! – gritó Ishii apuntandolo mientras ahoracaba a uno con su propia corbata.

De pronto, una bella mujer, vestida con un blanco vestido a lo barroco, detuvo a Morvern, lo lanzó contra Ai, Ann y Reese. Kaito cayó del cielo junto a Kuwabara. Mitarai, quien era la dama de blanco, lanzó a Ishii tambien en la misma dirección, por un instante dejaron de verla, y despues de ese segundo estaban sobre el filo de la espalda de Kuwabara, que se había vuelto un trampolín.

- lánzalos a un lugar donde no haya tantos – indicó Kaito. Kuwabara con la vena saltandole en la sien los lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier lado usando su espada como paleta..

-ojala para allá no hayan muchos... – susurró Mitarai.

Kuwabara redujo un poco el tamaño de la espada, Mitarai se subió al extremó. El chico con todas sus fuerzas giró.

Sumire vió todo extremadamente lento, se tomó su tiempo con cara persona que veía a medida que avanzaba el giro. Al final de la vuelta, todos los de adelante cayeron con un efecto de domino.

Kaito empuño su extraña arma, el payaso del cetro le indico el número que correspondía a una larga katana. Kaito se esperaba la guadaña, pero como el alma de su arma no le hacía mucho caso, corrió directo contra un lado del montón. Al detenerse, y encontrarse ya sin obstaculos (gente), se dió la media vuelta para ver cuantos habían caido, sonrió al ver desparramados una alfombra de cuerpos; y ni si quiera habia usando la espada contra ellos...

Los alumnos del bando contrario empezaron a escapar.

- sabia decisión – comentó Mitarai bajando delicadamente de la espada de Kuwabara, quien dejó desaparecer su arma.

Chiharu miró con rabia como huían sus alumnos. Miró con odio al general que le acompañaba, hasta el momento todo lo que había echo era alardear, y decir palabras inútiles a los alumnos. Chiharu le dió un golpe en el cuello y lo dejó tirado en el piso con una marca negra en el cuello con la forma de su mano. Más le avergonzaba tener al frente sólo pupilos del lado contrario. Su corbata en ese momento era negra; la tomó entre sus dedos indice y pulgar y la dejó caer.

Por el otro lado Kris vió a sus compañeros flotar; algunos parecían agarrados por un gancho de sus bandas de rango negras, otros de su cabello, tambien negro. Temió por sí mismo... pero no le paso nada. Pronto todos los que tenían el factor común negro, se elevaron por los aires y al llegar a una altura peligrosa cayeron abruptamente. Varios murireron en la caída. El desconcierto era general; con sólo ese gesto muchos habían caído.

- son duros de matar mocosos – Chiharu miró nuevamente; predominaba el verde, lástima que no tenía ese verde en especial... miró de nuevo y encontró el color café. Tomó su cinturon, de un gastado cuero marrón y lo azotó contra el piso.

Kris se empezó a elevar... su cabello de un café oscurisimo lo obligó a elevarse, se envolvió contra sus piernas mientras se elevaban otros y gritó asustado. Varios pedazos de vidrio se unieron para formar su peculiar espejo y con el sonido de un rebote, Kris cayó duramente en el piso pero sin recibir heridas.

Los que no tuvieron la suerte de Kris se elevarón a gran velocidad, hicieron una curva y fueron azotados contra el piso; con el mismo movimiento del cinturon de Chiharu.

El número de pupilos se redujo a la mitad. Chiharu respiró hondo, estaba cansado; usar esa habilidad en una cantidad tan grande gastaba demasiado nen. Le quedaba más o menos para una más y después se quedaría con lo suficiente como para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Abrió grandes los ojos después de un momento de volver a observar los colores de los enanos de al frente; vió a un niño del cabello negro y con botas café... bueno ese negro era más bien café... Se molesto, había sobrevivido... eso era lo que pasaba cuando era demasiada la diferencia de colores. O quizás algo más.

Tenía un peluche con forma de dinosario rojo como llavero; tomó el peluche y le apretó el cuello.

Kris con mayor horror escucho como se rompían los cuello de varias personas. Y los pupilos que quedaban tomaron la sabia decisión de correr. Kris estaba demasiado asustado y demasiado anegado en lagrimas como para darse a la fuga por conciencia propia.

Chiharu se rió un rato de los que corrían, dobló las piernas para saltar y alcanzarlos; pero una sombra fugaz le ganó el intento, se había dirigido hacía los que escapaban y les había dado con un látigo al nivel de las piernas. De alguna manera la tierra bajo ellos había "vibrado" y explotado, nockeandolos. Cuando la sombra se acercó vió a la mujer más plana y poco femenina que habia visto en su vida. Sólo se dió cuenta de que era mujer por el tipo de ropa que estaba suando; un vestido con un rombo en el pecho que demarcaba su casi inexistente relieve, y ningún hombre tenía piernas con esas curvas. Si se hubiera vestido con un pantalón y polera, de seguro hubiera creído que se trataba de un hombre.

Al principio creyó que era alguien medio transfigurado de su bando, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que quizás era un persona que estab allí por la simple oportunidad de poder matar gente. Cuando se acercó al lugar donde habían caído los pupilos después de los azotes vió como pateaba los muertos para hacerse camino hasta el capullo que era el niño que había sobrevivido.

Kris levantó la mirada contra su voluntad, alguien le tomaba de la pera y le levantaba el rostro.

-Kris.. Kris! – lo llamó. Al abrir bien los ojos vió a su _hermana_.

El espejo había desaparecido. Kris los busco un momento, y después asumió que se había disuelto en aura.

- bastardo!! – gritó Alaniz.

- quién? – preguntó acercandose con pasos fuertes.

- tú!! – gritó caminando de la misma forma, haciendo espirales con el látigo.

Kris se quedó mirando desconcertado... esa manera de hablar la conocía, esos gestos también... sería que habría vuelto?

Gon llevaba su caña, el anzuelo se balanceaba alegremente con su saltarín andar; su grupo de pupilos era bastante bueno, y el general que les había tocado era un total entusiasta. Casi no habían tenido bajas, y si las habían tenido, eran heridas curables.

- allá!!! – gritó el general y todo corrieron juntos hacía otro montón de alumnos del otro lado que corría hacía ellos con la misma euforia.

Se pelearon un buen rato, gente volaba y caía, hasta que finalmente lo que ganaron fueron los que se pudieron quedar se pie sin importar de que bando fueran. El grupo se redujo a la mitad.

Conitnuaron avanzando contra otros grupos de batalla; como les había tocado en los extremos en la formación, tenían que ir avazando hacía el centro, donde estaba la acción.

Pronto se entusiasmaron al ver pasar a Murai quien hacía varios cortes con saltos acrobáticos, era elegante, y a la vez peligrosa. Hacía muy buena pareja con Mitarai Sumire, cada una por su lado haciendo sutiles movimientos.

Al otro lado las cosas no iban muy bien; a causa de la diferencia en cantidad de personal para la batalla, los refuerzos no había llegado de manera efectiva al otro lado; Kaito, Kuwabara tenían serios problemas para avanzar. Horo-Horo había ido junto a Ren Tao, Yusuke e Hizoka hasta el otro lado, pero no era suficiente, aún con el poder destructivo de Yusuke, y con la efectividad de Hizoka y las ventistas de Horo-horo; no había caso.

En el centro, donde todo ocurría, Kidara ya había quitado de varios cuerpos una cantidad peligrosa de lanzas y las tiraba desde una gran altura, confiando en que los de su bando escaparían... o simplemente se había confundido; estaba ciega ( que era un buen argumento por si mataba a alguien que no le agradase). Kurapika desistió, no podía estar pendiente de ella, justo le había tocado uno de los grupos más pesados; era un grupo de personas encapuchadas que eran especialmente habiles. No había otra razón para que les colocazen allí; eran escepcionalmente buenos.

- cuanto más va a durar así? – preguntó Kouichi a Ivonne.

- tú eres el comandante!! Que voy a saber yo??!!! – gritó escapando de una gran espada.

- Maya – llamó. La chica llevaba un bisturí y unas vendas en mano, pero en vez de ir curando a los heridos; cortaba y abría, con las vendas se robaba algo de sangre, o algun tejido.

- si sigue así, ellos se cansarán, pero de todas formas tenemos muchas bajas; lo del sandwich no funciono tan bien como creíamos; los extremos están muy débiles; por la derecha nos estan presionando; y es cuestión de tiempo para que estos tipos empiecen a usar sus famosos ataques masivos...

- alguna idea? – reiteró pateando entre las piernas a un tipo.

- llamar a nuestra dibujante.

- tan pronto? No sería mejor llamar a Clennad?

- DarkMoon y otros están muy atentos a ver si aparece Clennad, estaría muy ocupado. Ahora esta con sus muñecas.

- al diablo con eso y llama a la dibujante!! – gritó Bardiel cortando sin piedad con una corta pluma.

- llamala – indicó Kouichi.

Maya contactó a Kenso, y le indicó la llamada. Corrió de donde estaba, sin importarle que le llamaran cobarde; si llamaban a la dibujante quería decir que estaban muy preocupados. muchas llamdas

Kan tropezó al correr de un general; y cayó sobre algo liso y frío, un espejo con angeles y demonios. En su desesperación lo tomó y lo uso a modo de escudo. El espejo resulto ser tan resistente que rompió el hacha de su atacante. Aprovechando esa cualidad del espejo, atacó. El general no se hizo problema y se manejo perfectamente con las manos desnudas. Kan estaba desesperado; estaba sólo, todos luchaban alrededor, todos muy ocupados y tan deseperados como el.

- Viene Naz!!! – gritó una voz. Kan escapó como pudo del general que le perseguia, y se tapó con sus compañeros bajo una enorme sombrilla que provía un profesor para su protección. Escucharon varios golpes secos, gemidos, y derramamientos. Y después salieron; 15 metros a la redonda de ellos, había caído una lluvia de flechas de pluma blanca, que al clavarse en los cuerpo empezaba a succionar la sangre de la victima. Se esparcieron y volvieron a atacar, ya más libres.

Que sería de ellos sin Naz? La chica tenía talento, y digamos que sólo estaba usando las flechas, todavía no venían las otras pestes...

Clef avanzaba irremediablemte contra los alumnos de los rebeldes. Con una jovial sonrisa pasaba de una lado a otro dando puñetazos con un mit on gigante en sus manos. Iba a la par de Tama; el rey/reina de las ilusiones. Kurama había visto un gato con botas, un gigante y una serie de princesas acorralando dentro de ilusorias historias a varios, quienes cayeron irremediablemente dentro de un personaje conviritiendose en el principe azul o la pobre victima de alguno de los personajes.

Pero las cosas no estaban bien por ninguno de los lados, por la cantidad de "material nuevo" a medio entrenar de los hunters, poco a poco quedaron cada vez menos pupilos; el lugar se parecia cada vez más a una carniceria Se estaban viendo obligados a usar tecnicas bastante censuradas por ellos mismos por los efectos colaterales de ellas.

Estaban perdiendo.

- Aqui va de nuevo Naz!!! – gritó alguien. Y llovieron juncos; de primera hicieron rasguños profundos, y después de convirtieron en pequeñas y escurridizas serpientes sin pies o cabeza.

Considerando la situación, Hiei quitó las vendas de su brazo y atacó con su dragón infernal sin compasión; tenía la orden de hacer heridas potencialmente letales, ese "potencialmente" significaba que la persona no se pudiera mover pero que se mantuviese viva. No le importaba; todos estorbaban. Desde que lo habían apuñalado por la espalda a causa de seguir esas ordenes... se había ido toda la piedad y tolerancia en él.

No era el único en quien se había terminado la paciencia, en el lado contrario también.

-"Ivonne quiero a todos los alumnos fuera del campo" – susurró por un interesante artefacto en forma de pendiente, la voz de Kouichi.

-"eso me incluye?

-"tenemos que evitar perdidas; todavía nos queda unas batallas más que luchar y quiero que estemos todos los que podamos"

-"no creo que sea necesario"

-"date una vuelta por la lucha y no encontraras a Julius, Marlen, Buck, Sally, ni a..."

-"cállate!!" averiguare por mi cuenta quienes ya no están... daré la orden" – dijo arrancándose el pendiente.

Vió al resto y ellos a ella; y con eso, todos supieron que se debían retirar. Las deciciones de Kouichi eran irrefutables una vez aceptadas por Ivonne o alguno de los profesores.

Las serpientes se introducian dentro del cuerpo de las personas por donde pudises; la nariz, boca, ojos, heridas, oidos; cualquier agujero. El terror se apodero de los jovenes y pronto se dispersaron. Las serpientes atacaban indiscriminadamente.

Yoh, Anna, Ren y Horo Horo se manejaban bien de las serpientes; todos los que tuviesen algo que ver con los espiritus no eran atacados por las bestias.

La llanura era un manto lleno de cuerpos, cubierto de grumos de sangre, cristales y espadas. Los crateres abundaban.

Eso fue lo que Noa pudo ver desde arriba, subida en su letal media luna metalica; Sorento estaba muy abajo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba luchando sola. DE vez en cuando se dejaba caer en picada para que su arma se lanzara contra algunos de los escasos y esquivos blancos que quedaban, para volver a recogerla. Varias veces se encontró con Hyo, quien no había bajado a tierra en toda la batalla. DarkMoon bajaba y subia, y tal como ella, ambas podían ver a todos correr de una lado a otro; ahora empezaban las batallas personalizadas.

Killua se vió obligado a luchar con una niña que le producía terror; la chica era un prototipo de él mismo; un espejo de su pasado... Ya no tenía la voz de Irumy en su cabeza... pero aún así encontrarse con aquel demonio de nuevo era, ciertamente, perturbador. La niña se agachaba y se movía como gato, con unos ojos ambar anormalmente grandes y un vestido como el de una muñeca; sabía golpear; golpes compactos que tenían repercusiones graves, en vez de causar dolor, causaban heridas internas que no se sentían pero que tenían efectos colaterales. Había perdido gran parte de sus capacidades respiratorias y apenas podia correr.

- eres sólo un ratón grande-meewwww – decretó lamiendose las manos.

- nunca había vusto un gato más ridiculo; con vestido? No tienes orgullo? – la niña volvió a maullar - ...somos de la misma especie, niñata.

La niña abrió grandes los ojos (más aún) y su vestido empezó a moverse con el fluir de su nen.

- no hay espacio para tí en mi clase. – y se erizó y "chilló" como lo hacen los gatos.

- novata – mintió. Tomó todo el aire que pudo; estaba solo... quizás podía descontrolarse un poco... sacudió la cabeza.; no podía descontrolarse; después no sabía si podía volver del extasis. Tomó su yoyo en su puño y la otra mano la tenso para sacar zarpas... supuso que con alguien como la cría esa ser caballero no era importante... ironía; el nunca era caballero.

La niña se llamama Mia, al ver la mano de Killua y sus ojos afilarse no pudo evitar alejarse un poco; durante toda la batalla el ratón había estado demasiado controlado; se limitaba a sí mismo. El ratón se movía...

Killua saltó; recivió una patada pero pudo agarrar por las muñecas a la cría; le enterró las uñas en la carne y giró sus manos para que no se pudises safar. La niña empezó a llorar como dios manda; como una niña. Una vez de nuevo en la tierra, ella le propino varias patadas a Killua, quien con una sonrisa ensangrentada, con su mano libre lanzó su yoyo alrededor del cuello de la chica... enganchó el hilo... y después tiró.

El premio tibio de un trabajo terminado; una cálida lluvia carmesí le cayó sobre la cara. Soltó el yoyo; el hilo también le había hecho daño en las manos. Desecarnó sus garras de lOs finos brazos del cadaver de una niña.

Vió a Tama a la distancia jugando con un profesor del bando contrario... miró hacía otro lado, y allí estaban varios de sus compañeros... rodeados de figuras encapuchadas; a ellos no les importaría que les quitara a algunas de esas figuras de encima. La mano herida se tensó y dejó crecer zarpas... con un potente golpe se dirigió al lugar, casi volando.

Alaniz dejó caer los trozos destrozados de su látigo; recogió lo que le servía, los anillos de aniki y la punta del látigo. Kris se mantenía a su lado reciviendo instrucciones de como escapar o como ayudarle. Por su parte Chiharu no habia hecho esfuerzo humano; todavia. Y paralelamente su batalla era un mar de insultos, donde Alaniz no se quedaba atras.

- me pagaras esta, hijo de $$ - gritaba, no sin antes taparle los oidos a Kris.

- perdona ser de esa raza, pero creo que mejor que la tuya; bastarda travesti.

- a si? Pues entonces demuestramelo; hombre – lo reto diciendo "hombre" de manera repelente.

Como Chiharu era de poca paciencia, tal como Alaniz, ambos empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Las cosas no iban bien para Alaniz, tenía desventaja en fuerza.

-Kris!! Tu espejo! Donde esta?

- no lo sé... se me cayó.

-buscalo y ayudame! Con esa cosa puedes matar a este tipo!

- que penoso tener que pedirle ayuda a tu hermano – dijo Chiharu quitandole una argolla de aniki de las manos y golpeandole con ella.

Mientras, Kris corria de aquí por allá como si jugase a las escondidas con alguien; Chiharu y Alaniz intentaban matarse el uno al otro sin fruto.

Gon se despidió jovialmente del general con el que había ido a luchar y se fue en dirección contraria... cuando escuchase un cascabel sabría que tenía que ir al lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez. La campana sonaba solamente para él, nadie más escuchaba el brillante y fresco sonido del cristal. Cuando apenas diviso el bosque de arena, supo que esa persona estaría alli.

Pero antes de que pudiese reconocerle, aquel estaba ya detrás suyo, jugando con la esfera de su caña de pescar.

-Kidara!!! Baja de una vez por todas!! – gritó Kurapika, francamente harto... se podría decir que había hecho tantas explosiones que ya a todos les daba miedo pasar por allí... por que creían que no estaba apuntando.

- donde estas? – preguntó mirando de adrede a todas partes, menos a donde estaba Kurapika.

Kurapika lanzó una de sus cadenas, pero ella las esquivo como si se tratase de un accidente. Nuevamente desistió de pescarla; allí venía otro general de poca monta.

-cuando termine con este... ya vas a ver!!! – gritó dandole al general del otro bando, sacandole unos cuantos dientes.

Killua había llegado a tal punto que Ishii se lanzó a intentar detenerlo. Quien fue seguido por Morvern... pero no lograban mucho... para que se hagan una idea: Killua con la cara manchada de sangre, sus manos y ropa goteando copiosamente. Y todo a su alrededor; masas de carne.

-Ann, ya nos salvaron una vez; quedate con Reese – le ordeno al verla extender su armadura metálica. – si la caída de de hace un rato no logra hacerlo espabilar... cuidalo. – Ai infló una enorme bola, mientras Ishii y Morvern intentaban seguir a Killua... segundos despues, Killua estaba cubierto de goma de mascar. – ahora nockealo.

Y Killua quedó allí, tirado en el piso cubierto de una masa rosa.

-ese chico me asusta... más que Reese. – dijo Ishii en un suspiro.

-se descontrolo. Me pregunto cuanto llevaba sin matar de esa forma. – susurró Morvern.

-como sea...

-como sea vengan!!! No lo puedo sostener más!!! – para cuando lo notaron, habían un montón de peces de tierra, como en el ataque anterior, uno había logrado tragarse a Reese. Ann no podía hacer mucho, su armamento se hundía dentro del cuerpo del pez.

-déjame Ann – dijo Reese al ver a todos tratar de liberarlo; la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro del pez.

-perdí a Laine.. ahora no a tí; no así!!

-no la perdimos... si me sueltas podré verla. – dijo con serenidad.

-muriendo no vas a lograr nada!! – dijo Ishii desesperado mientras sus brazos se hundían.

-...pero si Laine no esta muerta.

-dice tonterías por la presión... tiren!! – indicó Ai.

-tú las viste como se quemaban... – susurró Morvern a medida que su chaqueta se rompía de tanto tirar.

-no se quemaron; desaparecieron – continuó sereno.

-no puedo más... – declaró Ishii.

-pez del demonio!!! Ve a comerte a otros!! – gritó Ann.

Pero el pez no se veía afectado... finalmente se sacudió. Y se liberó de las manos de lo profanaban.

-kuso!!! – gritó Ishii corriendo contra el pez... que se hundía...

-Ann!! No seas idiota!! Deja que se muera solo! – rogó Ai con un ademán de pánico en su voz; Ann se había aferrado con su hatsu del pez y estaba dejandose ir con él.

Todo lo que quedo fueron unas pequeñas ondas, de donde el pez había desaparecido bajo tierra.

Ai pateó el cuerpo de Killua.

-idiota!! Si no fuera por tí!! El pescado ese no se los hubiera llevado!!! – gritó tratando de patear de nuevo a Killua. Morvern la detuvo.

-esos dos no moriran por que se los lleve un pez; si confiamos en la habilidad de Reese, ellos vivrán, solo hay que encontrar al pez... – Ai lo empujó.

- no es fácil!! Y lo sabes mejor que yo!

-tranquilizate Ai, no pareces tu – intentó Ishii.

-... supongo que podremos confiar un poco en él – musito Morvern mirando el bulto rosa que era Killua.

Ai sonrió malevolamente.

Kan se dejó caer junto a Clennad, quien peinaba y arreglaba a sus niñas. Las otras muñecas habían sido aniquiladas hace poco, pero Clennad sólo le prestaba atención a todas las nuevas; como un niño que se a olvidado de sus viejos juguetes.

-y que pasará con las otras? – preguntó timidamente.

-que otras? Sólo son estas. – pasó sus dedos por los labios de Séfora. – las que se rompen ya no son mías.

-"maldito! Está conciente!" – pensó.

Después de que sus nuevas adquisiciones se manchasen de sangre, las cambio y arreglo tal como muñecas, tanto en ropa como en peinados.

Kan estaba asustado, temía de muerte a ese profesor. No se podía hacer ni una mínima idea de que pensaba, sólo podía saber algunas de sus maneras. No podía entender el destino que deseaba darle a aquellas jovenes que deberían de estar difuntas.

Miró el espejo que había recojido en el campo de batalla; era algo muy especial, no se imaginaba quien lo abría dejado caer. Asi que, mientras Clennad jugaba, se dedico a mirarlo con atención. De un material liso y opaco, pero sin dejar de ser claro. Lo giró y vió las inscripciones "Kirie Eleison", no tenía idea de que significaría aquello, pero le pareció un buen nombre para el espejo; un espejo tan resistente como para romper una espada.

-Kan... quiero que las lleves a dar un paseo – pidió Clennad con una sonrisa que no le sentaba. – por que creo que iré a cazar a la muñeca más grande... aunque no sé si me servira como muñeca... esta muy crecida. – rió un poco más y se expandió en una sombra llameante disolviendose en numerosas flamas por el piso.

Y Kan se quedó solo con 4 bellas chicas, magnificamente arregladas. Se rió un poco al ver a Séfora, no le quedaba la ropa, o simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a verle de esa forma.

Fue esa risa las que las volvió a despertar del trance en que les dejaba Clennad.

-no te rías, si a él le gusta, me vestiré así. – dijo quitandose el sombrero, lleno de encajes, de la cabeza.

Katt se sonrojo y dió una vueltita con el vestido. Laine estaba contenta con el vestido, y Aravis seguía tan inexpresiva como siempre. Kan no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque algo forzado.

- pues me dicen que las saque a pasear... – se sentía extraño tratandolas así.

Las 4 se pusieron en fila y lo siguieron... no tenía idea de que tenía que hacer. Sacarlas a pasear en medio de una batalla? Entonces tenía que llevarlas a luchar...

- Por dios!! Kan!! Deja de caminar y muestrame como están vestidas esas muñecas de Clennad!! – gritó una voz.

Reese se volvió a detener, tan asustado como con Clennad... la dibujante le estaba hablando.

-Naz!! – dijo alarmado.

-las llevas a pasear? – preguntó la mujer; vestía una pequeña capa blanca manchada de mil colores, al igual que su ropa que, alguna vez debió de ser negra. Su cabello cenizo y rizado en las puntas, se movía como un resorte. Veía montada en un pincel de cabello duro, gigante mientras que en una mano llevaba una paleta limpia.

-pues, Clennad se fue con una muñeca grande, o algo así. –trato de evadirla.

-no me las quieres prestar? Podríamos hacer unas pinturas grandes de ellas – sugirió con una gran sonrisa dejando ver claramente sus ojos ambarinos.

-pues... – lo pensó un poco... – no creo que sea muy agradable ver a 4 chicas gigantes aplastando gente... son mejores los peces o las flechas.

-mmm... es que las quiero a ellas – insistió mordiendo la paleta.

-pero si las quiere pintar... pintelas como un cuadro normal. Yo...

-bueno, bueno, no las hare gigantes... es que estoy en un dilema – se balanceo con un pie sobre el pincel, presionó de manera que el pincel resbaló, pintando, y dejando un atrio con varios bocetos. – no se si enviar las mariposas o los gatos.

-me gustan las mariposas – susurró Laine, kan le cerró la boca.

-si... los gatos hacen mucho ruido. – le dió un golpe con la paleta al atrio, que se volvió un charco de agua café y blanco. Tomó su pincel con ambas manos, en la paleta apareció un azul metálico, el pincel ya goteaba con ese color en su cabello. Naz dibujó una gran mariposa en el aire, que se fue rellenando como si fuese un reloj de arena, al estar llena; explotó en miles de mariposas.

-woow!! – gritó Katt maravillada y extendiendo los brazos como para alcanzarlas.

-no, no – dijo Naz decendiendo. – si las tocas te cortaras, y no quiero que se rompan sus vestidos, asi que se quedan aquí conmigo. Y como te siguen sólo a tí, Kan, te quedas también aquí.

Mitarai vió a lo lejos una brillante y vibrante masa azul que se extendia.

-yo considero que no sería mala idea encontrar algo contra eso... se ven realmente muchas... – susurró Gen Kay, quien se les había unido, para exterminar a los peces que rondaban por ahí.

-si alguien tuviese un abanico gigante... – deseo Murai.

-yo digo que sería mejor buscar algo con que cubrirnos, no sabemos que es esta vez. – indicó Kaito a medida que se acercaban a uno de los cráteres que había dejado Kidara hacía rato.

-cuando llegue, Kuwabara, haz una espada gigante y cubre el cráter. – indicó Kaito,

-deacuerdo – asintió.

Kurapika vió una sombra ondeante tras de Kidara, se asustó. Le dió un codazo al general (sin querer) que estaba atacando y corrió hacía donde estaba ella; la sombra la había derrivado contra el piso.

-Kaman? Eres tú? – preguntó Clennad como si fueran años que no se veían. – tienes que ser tú, a nadie más he besado como a tí. – continuó alegre y jovial. Estaba a cierta distancia de Kidara y hablaba a medida que ella se paraba.

-Kaman se fue. – corrigó Kidara. – y a que te refieres con besado? – empuño el báculo en contra de él.

-oh! Ya veo, varias personalidades. Pues verás, cuando yo beso dejo o robo algo; en tu caso me lleve la poca luz que tenías en tus ojos.

-pues, gracias. Pero... quiero ver quien eres, no un montón de flamas.

-perdona mi impertinencia, DarkMoon – dijo con una risita, Y clennad se hizo visible.

Kurapika estaba justo detrás de Clennad, Kidara lo sentía, pero no sabía donde estaba exactamente. Por supuesto Clennad estaba conciente de que Kurapika estaba detrás de él.

Kidara camino, y Kurapika se movió igual, en sentido contrario.

-DarkMoon, vine aquí a pelear contigo, y sólo contigo. – exigió Clennad mirando fijamente a Kurapika.

-no lo recuerda; esta batalla es nueva para ella. – se defendió kurapika.

-lo recuerde o no... debes de extrañar a Laine o a Séfora. – dirigiendose a kidara con un falso tono lastimero.

-algo me contaron... no me digas; tu las mataste.

-no exactamente matar... bueno, algo así. – Clennad se arregl+o el cabello, y de un instante a otro se lanzó contra Kurapika, quien se defendió apenas, y salió depedido varios metros. Cayó inconciente. – esperaba un poco más de él.

No recivió un insulto de parte de Kidara, en vez de ello, tres chicas se lanzaron contra él. A veces las podía golpear, a veces parecía que ellas le iban golpear, pero dos de ellas eran como fantasmas. Eran casi identicas y se confundía. Esta DarkMoon era muy distinta a Kaman.

Kidara hubico a sus fantasmas alrededor de Clennad y lo golpeó con el báculo, sin importarle como hubiese dañado el golpe a su blanco se dirigió hacía Kurapika. Lo despertó lo más sutil que pudo (lo abofeteo un par de veces hasta dejarle las mejillas rosadas).

-que paso con... – hizo una mueca de dolor, se incorporo tocandose levemente la cara.

-quiero que te vayas.

-que hacen ellas aquí?

-no son ellas, son simples ilusiones... a ellas ya no las puedo llamar. – estuvo un momento en silencio. Kurapika la miró extrañado – vete!! No me distraigas!! – dijo derrepente empujandolo sin muchos resultados.

-no me voy. Si el te dejo en el estado de la batalla anterior, no puedo permitirlo.

-no soy igual que la última vez. Confía en... – un brazo mutilado pasó entre ellos.

Clennad avanzaba con una guadaña cortando brazos y piernas, a la vez que los hacía suspenderse en el aire.

-aunque no sea la misma persona de antes, dejala terminar sus batallas sola. Aunque este ciega, sabes que se maneja muy bien.

Los fantasmas de Kidara desaparecieron, Kidara seguía tranquila y obstinada con luchar sola y kurapika la miraba fijo, aunque ella no se la devolviese.

Un pez de tierra pasó y empujó a Kurapika. Y junto con la caída, kurapika divisó una nube azul brillante hacercarse hacia ellos.

Los 3 lo notaron.

-les sugiero algo caballeros; esas mariposas que vienen nos rebanaran mejor de lo que yo lo hago... asi que; si es que sobrevien a ellas nos enfrentaremos más tarde.

El enjambre de mariposas se esparcia cada vez más

-es muy bello... – músito Séfora al ver varios movimientos que parecían olas de luces. Las mariposas eran tan organizadas como una bandada de aves.

-como se llama la pintura? – preguntó Aravis.

-Pues... – Naz sonrió – no creo que sea necesario ponerle nombre a las obras, simplemente se llamaría "Mariposas", para cada persona significara algo distinto, cada uno tiene diferentes interpretaciones de las cosas; no me gusta que se vean afectadas por el nombre que yo le ponga, por que ellos llegan a pensar como yo, a fin de cuentas.

-me parece muy amable de tu parte – dijo Laine sin dejar de mirar el mar azul.

-yo diría que soy egoísta, por que no quiero que sepan que expreso con ellas.

-pues, yo creo que eres una gran pintora... si no pones nombre es para respetar lo que otros dicen... entonces dejanos creer que eres amable y una gran pintora – musitó timidamente Katt.

-eres una habladora – dijo Séfora – acabas de decir algo que es totalmente contradictorio a lo que supuestamente crees.

Naz se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos a Séfora. Las demás se quedaron calladas; quizás no era necesario decirlo, pero Séfora era así, odiaba que se usasen las palabras como intrumento para parecer lo que no se era. Pero este evento a parte de hacer algo a parte de hacer que Naz se diera cuenta de sus frases vacías, hizo a Séfora recordar a algunas personas que no debía.

-una persona usaba las palabras como algo poderoso; lo que tu dices es. Pero tu usas las palabras de adorno; como tus pinturas!!! Tu pincel es...!! – Kan le tapó la boca.

Naz estaba furiosa, miraba con severidad a Séfora.

En los ojos de Kidara dejaron de reflejarse las alas azules de las mariposas; todas desaparecieron. Cerca de ellos hubieron varias explisones en la tierra; como cuando un pez salta del agua, la tierra se comporto igual al dejar salir cuerpos de varias personas ahogadas con barro y piedras.

Uno de estos "splash" reventó al lado de Katt, la tierra llovió sobre su cabeza. Todos miraron hacia arriba, una joven identica en rostro a Laine caía junto a un chico de cabello rojizo que tenía en su puño varias agujas de acupuntura, sus ojos asesinos hicieron a Kan saltar en contra de el inmediatamente.

Ann muy impresionada, casi asustada vió a sus amigas, y al chico que se lanzaba contra Reese, se interpuso entre el chico y Reese, e impredeciblemente golpeo a Reese.

-...no-no lo entiendo! No se como es que ellas están aquí! Pero si te pones así las volveras a perder – dijo a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Reese se movió rigidamente y se incorporó, ahora sí reconocía al chico que tenía en frente, era el mismo que había ido a buscar a Laine ese día. Vió a Katt, a Séfora, a Laine y a una chica que alguna vez debió de ver en el coliseo y debió de haberse quedado mirandole un poco; parecía un ángel.

-.no sé que les habran hecho, pero las quiero de vuelta – amenazó Ann apuntando sus implementos metálicos en dirección de Kan. Había otra mujer junto a ellos, que no parecía gran amenaza.

-...Kan quienes son ellos??? – preguntó Séfora preocupada.

-son enermigos. – músito Kan, inseguro de que relación tendrían esos dos con las chicas.

-Katt!!! Soy yo! Reese! – el nombre golpeó a las tres, menos a Aravis, como un yunque. – Séfora tu moto la arreglamos! Y Laine... te hechamos de menos! – Reese, muy poco seguro de sus palabras se enfrentó contra Kan.

"_Ella me aseguraba que yo tenía el pelo rojizo, pero yo se que tengo el cabello negro. Y siempre se equivocaban de nombre, siempre me decían Reese. Menos Aravis... aunque de ella no me importaba, parecía muy herida de algo en el pasado, me asustaba la idea que intentase suicidarse otra vez, por eso no sociabilizaba mucho con ella. Aunque de primera nunca me hubiese encargado de ellas, temía que Clennad me hiciese algo... son muy divertidas, son fuertes y guapas... pero ellas ven en mi a alguien de sus otras vidas..."_

Ann repelió a Kan en vez de Reese. Ann cayó contra el piso abruptamente. Kan se detuvo; la había golpeado muy fuerte. Temio que estuviese muy dañada, le perturbaba el parecido con Laine de esa chica.

-en el estado en que estas sabes que es peligroso pelear contra alguien. – dijo Ann limpiandose la sangre de los labios.

-Señorita Naz; le pido por favor que se lleve a las muñecas de Clennad. Estas personas intentan llevarselas – la pintora, indignada llamó a las marionetas y dió un gran salto, que ellas y Reese siguienron a una corta distancia. Naz le lanzó varios chorros de pintura sin mucho resultado; el ren de Reese era superior.

Kan se mantuvo marcado por Ann.

-dime algo; si esa es mi hermana... si gano me tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones – dijo mientras el metal trepaba por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y formar cuchillas.

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones. – respondió Kan apretando con confianza sus manoplas.

-si tienes; te estoy diciendo que si te gano; te estoy perdonando la vida.

-niño del demonio!!! No encuentras el espejo? – gritó Alaniz haciendole un suplex alemán a Chiharu.

-no... se me cayó... – calló inmediatamente, Alaniz estaba que hacpia arder troya.

-es tu hatsu, deberías poder hacerlo desaparecer y aparecer donde se te pegue la regalada gana. – Chiharu le dió ocho rodillazos seguidos.

-es un inepto, aceptalo. – agrgó Chiharu mientras una gota de sangre le bajaba por la cara.

-eso ya lo sabía – se lanzó sobre el y le tiró la corbata. – no me lo recuerdes ahora, que creo que puede hacer algo... LLAMA EL MALDITO ESPEJO Y MANDA A ESTE TIPO A $&$&$!!!!!!!!!!

-si – respondió sin querer, aún no estaba seguro de poder llamar al espejo. Pero era mejor seguir intentando, a su hermana se le estaban acabando las llaves y trucos de lucha libre.

Kaitou respiró aliviado cuando las mariposas dejaron de avanzar. Todos salieron del escondrijo, y vieron varias explosiones de tierra con algunas personas medio vivas tiradas por ahí, y otras que servirían de carroña.

-el vestido – susurró Mitarai revisando algunos encajes rotos de su vestido. – ojala me esto se termine pronto... me esta dando insolación.

-eso es lo de menos... mira hacía allá – Gen kay apuntó hacía el horizonte; un grupo de personas se dirigía corriendo con furia hacia ellos.

-es cierto... si pongo algo de atención puedo escuchar sus gritos – susurró Kuwabara.

Se pusieron en posición, pero el grupo pasó de largo. Y al rato vieron a Anna acompañada de Yoh, Ren y Horohoro, los tres hombres parecían avergonzados.

-mañana les prometo que tendrán que hacer un entrenamiento unas diez veces más intenso.

-pero...

-tengo hambre – los ignoro.

-así que esto ya se esta terminando – comentó Murai tratando de evitar la mirada de Anna.

-si, ordenaron una retirada de parte del otro lado.

-...la realidad es que no quedan pupilos, casi. – aclaró kaitou.

-siginifca que nos podemos ir a empezar una nueva rutina de entrenamiento. – contestó Anna. Quien tomo a Yoh por el collar, miró con ganas de asesinar a Horohoro, quien los siguió como si fuese su voluntad con una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas de cocodrilo. Y Ren se quedó allí.

-osea que esto ya se va a terminar.

-no, ahora viene lo interesante. – dijo Mitarai alegre. – por que ahora es cuando más cerca estarpan de la torre.

-supongo que allí debemos ir. Miren – Kuwabara apuntó al "gigante egoista", que caminaba hacía una torre que no había visto antes.

La torre por alguna razón, antes invisible. ahora se veía nitida por sobre la arena... antes no era arena... ya no lo recordaban; lo importante era llegar a esa torre que no no tenía entrada y a la vez mil, que no sabían que creía hacía l cielo o bajo la tierra; era un diseño increíblemente ambiguo, sin pies o cabezas, quizás sacada de la mentes desquiciada de algún loco arquitecto del nen.

Kurapika estaba cada vez más preocupado, al desaparecer las mariposas, Kidara podía ir a su libre albedrío trás el hombre del fuego negro. El sabía que ella estaba tranquila por que no recordaba su encuentro anterior con aquel personaje. Por ello, se atrevió a hacer lo que estaba apunto de ejecutar.

La envolvió en cadenas y le puso las manos en cima, inmediatamente la piel en sus brazos, cuello y tobillos se puso rojiza y mostro inscripciones que ya no sabía leer. Kidara empezó a sangrar, miraba sin entender a Kurapika.

-por favor, no recuerdas lo que te hizo ese hombre.

-no era yo en ese momento. Me dijeron que hizo.

-...tengo miedo Kidara.

-ese hombre es mi blanco, me lo dieron por que soy capaz de acabar con él: me vas a dejar aquí mientras puede ir y matar a otros!!! Jugar con el cadaver de una persona no es digno para nadie que haya fallecido!! Sueltame!!! – los ojos se le iban. – soy una asesina a sueldo Kurapika! No mató por razones "nobles" como tu! Te prometi una vez que todo saldría bien, y salió bien!

-eso fue por que nosotros estabamos; nadie me garantiza que vuelvas. – replicó sin soltarla.

-...May te lo dijo; no puedo morir hasta cumplir todas mis promesas. Aunque muera en esta batalla seguire en esta tierra, y no me importa aunque sea vagando como un cadaver.

-...eres una egoista.0

-tú también!!

-hasta el momento te emos estado acompañando!! Emos hecho lo que tu haces, lo que tu quieres.

-no lo hago por voluntad propia como ustedes; ustedes estan conmigo por voluntad propia. Yo no puedo. No hagas imposible mi vida. Si esa persona muere antes de que yo pueda cumplir...

Kurapika se alejó, pero no soltó la cadena.

-no sé que hacer.

-nos vemos en la torre Kurapika.

-pero...

-nos vemos en la torre!!! Siempre vuelvo! Tú lo sabes.

-Ahora no estamos pendientes de si bas a volver o no!! Estarás sola.

-siempre he estado sola, hasta que los conoci a ustedes.

-eso es mentira, antes tenías a may y a Kein.

-Están a mi lado pero nunca los he sentido como un apoyo. Ya dejame!!! – forcejeó contra las cadenas sin grandes resultados.

-...a nosotros si nos sientes?

-ya les prometí que siempre volvería. No puedo dejar que Gon sea un asesino, tengo aún muchas cosas que conversar con Killua, quiero que Leorio sea médico, quiero ayudarlo; y a tí... eres... – volvió a forcejear. – por que te tengo que decir eso tengo que vivir.

-decirme qué? – Kidara caminó apenas con las cadenas presionanadole los pies y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Kurapika, quien muy impresionado, mejor dicho asustado, se hecho atrás con sangre de ella en el rostro. Kidara logró usar esa impresión, extendió sus alas, liberandose – te estás volviendo demasiado sobreportector; me gusta más cuando confías en mí y haces como que no te importa lo que haga. Nos vemos – y escapó.

Leorio cargó con May en la espalda y corrió al coliseo. "les encargó a los otros! Desgraciado chico! No hagas nada aquí solo con tantas damas!" dijo antes de dejar a Yukina, Keiko, Samara, Valentine. Machi y Shalnark, solos en enfermería. Llevaba a May e iba arrastrando dos camillas, se había dopado con unas cosas que había dejado Valentine, para correr y aguantar más.

Al llegar les puso inmediatamente en manos de un hunter que había visto sólo ese día, en la mañana; el viejo Shiner, quien había conocido al creador del libro.

-pobre niña... yo me encargo de ellos, por favor vuelve al campo. – dijo el viejo tomando a May por un brazó y cargandola en su hombro mientras arrastraba con su otra mano las camillas. El viejo hablaba muy cansado pero su cuerpo era fornido... quizás que edad tenía.

-quedan muchos más.

-la trajiste a ella primero por que hace mucho por los demás. No? – rió un poco al ver a Leorio mirar hacia otro lado muy poco convencido de si mismo – parece que era la más guapa. No importa, apurate y dile a los otros que te ayuden a traer a los otros para que puedan irse a la torre; algo grande va a pasar... Togashi me lo dijo una vez.

Leorio fue al ex comedor de los generales, se cayó al entrar; Hizoka estaba tomando té con Feitan.

-ya se terminó? – preguntó Hizoka.

-no, deberían estar allá. Ayudando. – replicó suavemente, temeoroso de lo que fuese capaz de hacer alguno de los dos.

-no, no, aun es muy pronto para ayudar –

-Hizoka, creo que esto es muy aburrido.

-es aburrido, pero es interesante por que nunca había tomado un té cerca de una guerra.

-ya veo. Pero sigue siendo aburrido... ni si quiera entiendo por que tengo que estar contigo...

Leorio se alejóy fue a buscar algunos implementos que estaban escaseando en el campo de batalla. Volvió cargando una caja; Yukina lloraba, Machi y Samara no estaban, Keiko estaba estresada junto a Shalnark y Valentine.

-qué paso? – preguntpó Leorio atendiendo un torniquete mal hecho.

-apareció... – los labios de Keiko temblaron.

-una llama gigante llegó, trozo algunos de los que estabamos tratando y se llevó los pedazos. – repondió Shalnark dejando dormidos a varios.

-alguna idea de por que robó los cuerpos? – reiteró Leorio.

-debe ser su habilidad; quizás escasean los cuerpos frescos en el campo. – músito Valentine abriendole la boca a una niña mientras un Koda introducía unas hierbas.

Yukina lloró más fuerte, y Leorio deseo moverse para ir a ver qué más ocurría fuera de la arboleda, pero habian demasiados heridos como para irse así.

Samara sacó una larga espada de su vaina, y Machi no presentó sus armas, todavia. El personaje de las llamas no estaba muy lejos, paraba en cada lugar donde hubiesen cuerpos de personas aún vivas y les cortaba los mienbros limpiamente. Ninguna de las dos se inmutó, aunque ambas pensaba que era un poco exagerado ir ambas trás él. Y pronto se detuvieron; una figura roja con blancas alas se les adelanto, molestas se detuvieron, todos sabían quien iba trás quien en la batalla. Según los informes, DarkMoon era la encargada del desgraciado de las llamas.

-voy a estirar las piernas – susurró Samara dirigiendose a donde se veían algunas personas.

Machi en vez de volver a la enfermería busco a Phinx y los otros. Se estaba aburriendo.

A fin de cuentas, casi todos llegaron a la torre, pero de manera bizarra, un grupo con otro nunca se encontraron o se vieron, y nunca entraron en contienda. Lo rodeaban; Chi junto a su hermano Kay se mantuvieron con todos los relacionados del grupo de informatica para recaudar información. Garnet estaba en su salsa, pues le habpian permitido hacer todo tipo de iluciones en el campo de batalla, y con Tama, el rey/reina de las iluciones habían creado de esas escenas entre chicos que tanto le gustaban con elección a la carta de quien con quien. Sakura atendía a algunos que habían llegado hacía poco a la torre. Y así todos se fueron juntando en diversos grupos que nunca se vieron. Lo que quedaba del Ryodan se juntó a un lado de la torre mientras Kortopi examinaba como era; Shizuku limpiaba los alrededores de cadaveres y Karuto preparaba algunos origamis. Y asi varios grupos se fueron formando, examinando la torre.

Reese persiguió a la pintora hasta que fue capaz de darle con una aguja. La pintora cayó, como si fuera de trapo, al piso.

-quién eres!? – le preguntó Séfora poniendose al frente para proteger a Naz.

-Reese, el tonto y entrometido Reese. – dijo acercandose con los brazos abiertos para no verse muy amenazador; pero sus ojos continuaban con las pupilas muy pequeñas y una mirada asesina.

-no conosco a un tonto y entro... Reese – la pintora le dió un golpe con pincel a Séfora para que no alcanzara a prosesar quien rayos era él.

-vamos nos!! – dió una pincelada al aire y cayeron mil serpientes que parecían juncos.

Eso mantuvo acupado a Reese. Y perdió a la pintora y a las muñecas.

Albah finalmente pudo sentarse en el piso, cerca de la torre, limpió el filo de la nanigata con el pasto. Observó la torre detenidamente; era como si se moviese continuamente, no podía entender la estructura ni por que la había construido con tantas escaleras tan enredadas que llevaba a ninguna parte y muchisimas puertas que no abrían. Le hubiese gustado diseñarla ella y hacerla muy sencilla. Pero la estructura en sí requería muchisimo trabajo, si el hombre que la había contruido siguiese vivo tendría su eterna devoción por tal construcción; si solo fuera arquitecta...

Hyo, la hermana sobrevolaba subida en una nube. Le habían prohibido bajar a tierra hasta que todos estuviesen cerca de la torre. Tenía unos diez pergaminos en su bolso, que quizás nunca usaría. Vió un grupo a la lejanía, escribió con un rotulador en el aire "ver aquello tan lejano con un cristal sacado del desteñido cielo", el agua en el ambiente se condensó formando una lente liquida; entre tanto movimiento logró ver a Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke y Zera. Con ellos estaria segura, así que la nube se volvió un chorro blanco y la llevó hasta allí.

-que haces por aquí? – le preguntó Yusuke corriendo.

-me dijeron que bajara cuando no hubiese casi movimiento.

-pues no tenías por que seguir ordenes, nadie las siguió.

-tiene razón, fue una batalla interesante – comentó Hiei. Hyo observó el tatuaje de un dragón crecer por su brazo.

-pero de todas formas ella es débil – concluyó Zera.

-podrían haber probado; si tú la acompañaras ella podría ganar algo de experiencia en batalla. Ella es rápida. –defendió kurama.

-será la proxima vez.

Caminaron juntos hasta la torre y no vieron a nadie más cerca, así que sentaron a esperar.

Todos los grupos creían estar solos junto a la torre. No se podían imaginar lo que tramaba el libro.

Clennad se detuvo secamente, la llamas se unieron y le mostraron a Kidara nuevamente al joven que tanto miedo le inspiraba a Kurapika.

-parece que tus compañeros confian mucho en tus escasas capacidades.

-insisto que conociste a una de mis sombras; esa no era yo.

-excusas. Kaman era muy fuerte también. Y te todas formas... comparten el mismo cuerpo, deberían tener las mismas capacidades físicas. – Clennad levanto las cejas y tiró una cuerda invisible. El brazo de Kidara se levantó solo.

-que... – su cuerpo entero se movió hacía Clennad sin responderle.

-no te gustaría vivir así? Cómodamente, no tendrías que pensar, ni preocuparte por moverte; yo te movería.

-me gusta pensar, no le puedo llamar a eso vivir.

-pero... si no cumples tus promesas se supone que quedaras así.

-eso sería por mi desición y por que yo no pude cumplir. Estoy dispuesta a sufrir eso. Pero no por que alguien me ofrezca eso para vivir, como tu dices, más sencillamente.

-una muñeca no necesita pensar así – giro sus manos y kidara empezó a danzar – mirate, ahora no importa que pienses, te estas moviendo a mi gusto.

Kidara aun tenía dos extremidades que Clennad no había tomado; las alas. Se levantó y tiró en contra de él.

-no te servira!! Los hilos seguían a pesar de que estabas tan lejos. Y de anda te sirve llamar a esos fantasmas tuyos.

-nadie dice que vaya a cortar los hilos así – materializó el báculo, logró ver los delgados filamentos y los cortó.

-ese báculo es algo realmente muy especial. Lo quiero. – Clennad saltó llevando una guadaña. – esta hoz se la quite a una antigua muñeca; es buena, pero no puede cortar cosas hechas de nen. Sólo el nen puede cortar nen.

-nunca te lo dejaría; aunque fuese tu muñeca – ambos chocaron y se avalanzaron duramente contra el piso.

-me estás invitando a que intente convertirte? Que poco prudente. Creo que no conoces ni tus propios limites.

-no los conosco, por que mientras tenga el peso que llevo nunca pondre limites -

Clennad se rió encantado de la personalidad de la chica que tenía en frente.

Kidara estaba preocupada... ese hombre no mostraba ningún tipo de agotamiento o esfuerzo, en cambio ella, ya estaba a más del 80 de sus capacidades...aunque no estaria nada mal alcanzar algo más del 100...

"_Katt en especial lloro las primeras noches mientras dormía. Me hubiese gustado saber que tenía en la mente mientras soñaba o tenía pesadillas. Le tomé mucho cariño... no las podía ver como humanas en ese momento; cuando se acostaban no tomaban una posición para estar comodas, tal cual como una muñeca se quedaban tiradas en el piso de un instante a otro y se quedaban dormidas. Creo que sus ojos nunca pestañeaban. _

_Clennad de vez en cuando aparecía por las noches y las acomodaba en posiciones que el calificaba como maravillosas y preciosas. Nunca las perviritió o algo, siempre le pedía a su hermana que les cambiase de ropa, las trataba con respeto y cariño... cuando ellas llegaron se olvido de las otras muñecas; nunca las conocí, pero las ví con pena abandonadas en sus rígidas posiciones por la noche con sus trajes arrugados y el cabello opaco... haría lo mismo con las que tenía actualmente cuando encontrara unas chicas más perfectas?"_

-por que mi hermana no me reconoce!!?? – preguntó Ann forcejeando con Kan.

-quien es tu hermana? – mintió.

-no seas idiota, es obvio que soy la hermana de Laine, si es que aún se llama así. Que le han hecho a todas?

-son muñecas de un profesor, nada especial – lanzó a Ann contra unas rocas.

Ann se levantó entre los escombros, el metal trepó por su espalda y se abrieron varias cuchillas en su espalda.

Kan la miró interesado; eso sería peligroso, el sólo tenía dos manos, no 10 o más. La chica era muy interesante, peleaba tan duro como un chico y era tan ruda como uno sin dejar de parecerle una mujer.

Solvió, se acomodó las manoplas y se rodeo de aura. Ann voló contra él, Kan no se pudodefender de todos los flancos. Ann lo dejó tirado en el piso, las cuchillas se juntaron en una y Ann estuvo en posesión de una enorme cuchilla.

-podemos decir que he ganado? –Kan le negó con una mirada fija – mirate bien, tienes los dos brazos imposibilitados, una cantidad alta de cortadas profundas en tu espalda. Si sigo luchando contra tí, te juro que no podrás hablar más y necesito algunas respuestas.

-no voya poder hablar más; deacuerdo, me confié, debería haber escapado de esos pedazos de metal tuyos. Lo que me enseñaron en esta isla fue a que me parara cada vez que pudiese. – y así lo hizo, a duras penas, sintiendo como se movía la carne abierta de sus heridas y la sangre caliente le corría la espalda. – cuando ya no me pueda mover, yo te diré que haz ganado. Tan orgulloso no soy; no vine aquí a morir.

Ann sonrió, el chico merecía que le alargara un poco más la pelea.

Kris estaba desesperado, sentía el espejo, como le corría un tibio liquido carmesí encima... quien lo tuviese lo necesitaba.

-Kris! rápido – dijo Chiharu antes de que Alaniz empesase a gritar de nuevo.

-al demonio. Kris olvidalo – dijo sarcasticamente tirandole los brazos a Chiharu.

-por que tienes que depender tanto de tu hemano? – comentó Chiaru sin que se le cortara el aliento.

-por que lo necesito... tú lo golpeaste idiota; tiene que vengarse alguna vez.

-osea que me podrías haber ganado en cualquier momento? Solo te estás diviertiendo conmigo?

-...pues... en un 50... – Alaniz se sonrojo – Kris! Sólo apresurate.

La persona no estaba usando el espejo, el espejo sabia que él no lo utilizaria. Kris se abrazó a si mismo... recordó los días en casa, el olor a las galletas de su madre y el tabaco de su padre en las noches. Y a su hermana, que ahora estaba de vuelta... El espejó se materializó frente a él, estre el revoltijo de Alaniz y Chiharu y él.

-ese es el famoso espejo? – preguntó Chiharu incredulo... cuando la luz lo consumió.

De él no quedo más que su dinosaurio. Kris lo recogió sin entender lo ocurrido.

-algunas vez supiste como es el otro lado del espejo? – le preguntó Alaniz levantandose del piso.

-no.

-pues... imaginate que lo mandaste a un lugar bonito. – dijo sonriendo, por dentro llena de malicia, pero Kris aún así la reconoció como su hermana.

-debe ser bonito si lo dices así. – e hizo desaparecer el espejo.

Chiharu vió cientos de veces su replejo en una infinita casa de los espejos, donde su único acompañante era un pequeño demonio de piedra que salía con él en todas las imagenes sin ayudarle como salir de allí.

Kan dejó de sentir cierto peso en su espalda, no era muy significante, peroalgo había desaparecido de allí. Ann era más rápida de lo que pensó inicialmente; pero muy débil. Mas la cuchilla cumplía su trabajo de ser amenazante y contrarrestar su falta de fuerza con su presición.

Kan finalmente se cansó, estaba peleando por sí mismo, si las niñas estaban mejor con las personas que conocían de antes; mucho mejor. Pero... aún así temía de la reacción de Clennad si llegaba a perder las muñecas.

Dejó caer las manoplas. Ann de detuvo, las cintas que sostenían sus moños se soltaron con su frenazo. Kan vió su cara, Laine tenía un brillo alegre, pero los de ella estaban secos, totalmente opacos.

-eres muy diferente a ella.

-a Laine? Naturalmente.

-me rindo... – Ann bajó la cuchilla - ...tus ojos están muy tristes. Ella siempre se acuerda de alguien llamado Reese, pero aún asi creo que es capaz de sonreir naturalmente... pero tú... no creo que puedas.

-Reese es el chico de pelo rojo. Él fue la primera persona que conocimos al llegar a esta isla... bien, como perdiste; quiero que me des algunas respuestas. – dijo levantandole la cabeza con el filo.

Kurama al fin pudo ver a alguien, Haku se acercaba junto a Ross, su inseparable Ross, Shun y Rei.

-al fin alguien de nuestro equipo, pensé que eramos los unicos que quedaban – dijo con alivio Yusuke.

-no creo que seamos los unicos – corrigió Hiei.

Haku se empezó a reir a carcajadas.

-que le pasa? Es asi siempre? - le preguntó Hyo a Kurama.

-no... – susurró Zera poniendose adelante.

-pero si por el momento son los únicos de su bando – explicó Ross.

-perdón? – pidió Kurama.

-el general Haku y Ross ya cumplieron sus condenas, asi que ahora que son libres harán lo que quieran, como deberían al ser los de mayor rango. – recitó Rei.

-son unos totales ciegos; esos tipos mataron a otros generales, ya no tiene tal titulo – dijo Hiei.

-quédate atrás – le músito Yusuke a Hyo.

-entonces... supongamos que estan "libres", que van a hacer ahora? No son de nuestro bando? Entonces no puede ser generales. – dijo Kurama.

-al contrario, son ustedes los que no son del bando. – continuó Shun.

-ridiculo, ustedes son condenados. – dictamino Yusuke.

-por ustedes, no son por los verdaderos lideres, que somos nosotros.

La conversación de fue volviendo acalorada, haku y Ross seguían con sus aires de grandeza, donde Rei y Shun aún les eran leales. Zera se defendía bien, y cada vez iban tapando más a Hyo trás ellos, ella no lo entendía bien... durante todos esos conflictos estuvo en la biblioteca.

Y como era de esperarse empezaron a pelearse, ninguno pudo decirle a la chica que tratara de escapar. Ross peleaba a duras penas con Hiei, y Zera tenía problemas con Haku. Yusuke tomó a Hyo de mala gana y escapó con ella en los hombros.

Pero se quedó congelado al tratar de escapar... por más que Kurama le encargara la seguridad de Hyo; no pudo hacer nada contra Kein.

Ivonne intentaba escapar, pero las muñecas aparecían por donde fuese. Samara la pasaba muy bien con ella.

-no puedes pelear tú conmigo???.

-no es que no quiera pelear contigo... es que ellas quieren divertirse un poco, y estar en una enfermeria no es muy divertido; tú sabes, cuidar enfermos, volverlos a armas y otras mil cosas aburridas.

-me da igual, no quiero pelear con trapos y tela.

-pero es que no tu n quieres, tu eres la que se esta tratando de ir.

-al diablo!! No me gustan estas muñecas.

A fin de cuentas a Samara le había caído bien la chica esa, así que jugaría con ella hasta que se escapara. Prefería eso a volver a la enfermería, donde tenía que hacer todo lo contrario a lo que le gustaba hacer realmente.

Machi llegó, aburrida, a la torre y se sentó con sus compañeros a esperar. El silencio se volvía insoportable; Phinx muy impaciente, como todos y el moverse de las tijeras de Karuto.

De algunos pupilos que quedaron, Clef había estado con Gon en el mismo equipo y lo había visto irse... quedo muy intranquila. Hasta que vió pasar a Killua cubierto de una cosa rosa seguido de Ai Landstar, Morvern e Ishii... no penso nada y simplemente los siguió.

-que rayos...??!! – exclamó Killua al verla aparecer con su cabello morado al lado suyo.

-hace muuucho que no te veía – y se colgó de él.

Killua bajo la velocidad, casi se caía.

-no hagas eso ahora!! Que necesito ir a ayudar a alguien antes de que esa tipa de ahi me... – Ai lo hizo callar con la mirada. Killua se puso azulado. Clef lo soltó y se acercó a Ai con el cabello negro y las mejillas infladas.

-que le vas a hacer? – Ai le susurró al oído. – en serio?? Yo tambien quiero!!

-pero eso es solo si no cumple – agregó Ishii.

-no cumplira... – susurró Morvern. Clef se volvió a colgar de Killua para hacerlo caer.

-No hagas eso ahora!! Que lo necesitamos. – reclamó Ishii.

Killua miró hacia atrás con alguna esperanza de que le ayduaran, pero Ai simplemente se arregló el cabello y killua pelideció más.

Clennad mandó media carnicería contra Kidara, quien sin la misma cantidad de aura que tenía la primera vez, se deshizo de todos los brazos, piernas, manos, cabezas y demaces con el báculo.

-se supone que voy a luchar contigo... – kidara uso gyou nuevamente, su vista ciega le permitía ver algunas cosas que fuera sólo nen, y aún veía unos hilos, pero no sabía de a donde llegaban. Estaban en un punto ciego de su visión.

-te preguntaras por que no lucho directamente contigo... – kidara continuó fileteando miembros – quizás no tengo el control de tus brazos y piernas, pero; aún me quedan algunos hilos.

Clennad tiró nuevamente de hilos invisibles y Kidara se quedó sin respiración. Los brazos de deshicieron de las alas; las destrozaron. Elevaron a Kidara en el aire. Kidara presionaba con fuerza el báculo, pero al no ver resultado al tratar de liberarse, lo hizo desaparecer.

-le da más importancia a un báculo que a tú vida? Es que no eras tal cosa?

-si – Kidara abrió grandes los ojos. Su boca, ahora su boca se movía sola. – besos dulces atan hilos de miel.

-así me gusta, adorable muñeca de la luna negra.

-si. – Clennad le lamió la sangre de la cara. – los otros hilos no son tam importantes; el que me importa esta aquí – dijo poniendo su hoz en el lado isquierdo del pecho de Kidara. – vamos a ver como me lo gano.

Se acerco peligrosamente, tomó la cabeza de Kidara contra su pecho y acarició su cabello.

-así que es él quien tiene tu llave... osea que tendré que... – se quedó callado unos instantes – quienes son ellas dos?

Se alejó de Kidara con asco.

-eres realmente díficil. No tienes una sola mente, sino tres en una... supongo que ahora se pondrá un poco más interesante... por que a ese chico que esta tan hondo dentro de tí también te acompañara. Serán una bella pareja de muñecas.

Y Clennad se deshizo en flamas y desapareció junto con los miembros cortados. Kidara pronto se dió cuenta de a quién se refería...

Alguna queja con ortografia? -.- me cambie de windows... y me puse un ofice todo raro que no me corrige... asi que perdonen las faltas de ortografia.Y como es taaan largo me da pereza revisar -.-...

Se despide la floja de Hyo. Muren por el apoyo que le das al fic


	21. HxH 021 Charper

_**Karmas X Plumas X Traición**_

Lo que era llevar un yeso ya lo había sentido, pero tener un yeso en todo el cuerpo era extraño; es más, lo tenía y podía correr por ahí. Estaba obligado, una chica enojada (la que le había puesto la goma de mascar encima) estaba tras suyo y lo obligaba a correr en dirección de un chico desquiciado.

Si, era Killua el condenado. La única razón que le empujaba a hacer caso a Ai era que le había dicho que mientras estuviese cubierto de su goma de mascar cosas malas podían pasar... lo había dicho tan convincentemente (con placer contenido al imaginarse lo que pasaría si no hacía caso) que no tuvo otra opción. Sin contar que Clef se mantenía muy pegado a él, y que lo hacía ir más lento, hacía su condena un tanto peor.

-y por que tengo que detenerlo yo?

-por que si hay que matarlo, tu eres el único asesino idiota aquí - juzgó Ai despectivamente.

-Reese esta cerca del límite, puedo escuchar el resonar de los brazaletes. - notó Ishii.

-Reese? - preguntó Clef extrañada - de él viene este nen tan "que da miedo"?

-si, él es una persona amable... mientras no lo provoques - explicó Morvern.

-ciertamente tiene un aura de matar impresionante... pero hay peores. - comentó Killua poniendole atención al aura de Reese.

-y ese peores eres tú, así que vas a detenerlo. - Ai apuró el paso, Killua uso el nen para aumentar la velocidad a causa del sobrepeso (Clef).

Naz estaba desesperada, las muñecas de Clennad no hacían nada, miraban en dirección de la torre y le esperaban si no avanzaba, pero no le ayudaban. El chico había adquirido una mirada muy intimidante y nada de lo que pintase parecía poder contra su monstruosa cantidad de aura contenida. Había llegado al punto en que pintaba cualquier garabato y lo lanzaba como un montón de tinta de color cambiante.

-quien las controla? - preguntó cortante Reese, apartando un chorro de tinta roja-verde-lila.

-...un profesor... - tragó saliva preocupada de la mirada que tenía Reese en ese instante; era idéntica a la de una bestia.

-eso no me ayuda mucho... señorita.

-Clennad. Está tras la general 74; DarkMoon.

Reese camino hacía ella sin decir una palabra; Naz estaba preocupada... acabaría con ella?. Pero no vió que le hiciese algo cuando paso a su lado. Caminaba hacía las muñecas... se paró del piso aliviada, pues se había caído del miedo.

-crees que estas impune? -susurró Reese.

Poco a poco todo se volvía muy borroso, y cayó al piso. No había notado la aguja en su frente, puesta con tal maestría, que no la había sentido; empezaba a manar sangre de todos los orificios de su cuerpo, se desangraba rápidamente... y se retorcía hacía atrás. Había otra aguja, en un punto de su cuerpo donde se activaban todas las terminales de dolor del cuerpo, hacía que la victima se retorciese tanto a causa del dolor que se partía a si misma la espalda. Y Naz terminó así; con la espalda rota, convertida en un bulto de sangre con la cara deformada de sufrimiento.

Reese miró a Laine directamente a los ojos. Estaban vacíos, ni una gota de conciencia dentro de ella. No había nada que hacer, todas las demás también estaban en el mismo estado.

...Clennad... el hombre de las llamas negras... ya quedaba tan poca gente en el campo de batalla que encontrar el aura de DarkMoon sería simple. El tipo buscaba a Kidara, entonces ella era la carnada.

Dobló las rodillas para dar un gran salto...

-Reese!!

Miró hacía atrás... tenía en mente otra cosa... no tenía tiempo para que le retuviesen; el limite Detro estaba cerca de cerrarse.

-A donde vas?

Las agujas de pronto le demasiado pequeñas; las volvió del tamaño de una flecha, la lanzó y después miró; la figura dejo de ser figura... era demasiado claro.

-...Ann...!!

* * *

Kurapika apiló los cuerpos y se preparo para quemarlos... un carnaval de brazos y piernas se lanzó contra él desde el montón de cadáveres, lo tomaron por los miembros de manera que lo suspendieron en el aire, casi como si le estuviesen crucificando. Kurapika dejó a la cadena treparse por los miembros, los presiono, quebrando los huesos y cayendo limpiamente de nuevo en el piso, miró la pila de cuerpos y con toda tranquilidad les prendió fuego usando nen y haciendo chispas con una espada y una piedra. Tras hacer una pequeña inclinación frente a la pila, tomó la misma espada con la que había hecho chispas, y apuntó a Clennad, quien estaba justo a sus espaldas.

-...eres mucho más sutil de lo que lo era DarkMoon - comentó mirando fascinado como se encendían los cuerpos. No obtuvo respuesta, Kurapika se mantuvo mirando alrededor de sí mismo y a Clennad. - ...que poco hablas... que diferente eres de ella. - Clennad quería escuchar a Kurapika, pero él no decía una palabra. Trato otro tipo de provocación; varios brazos se cruzaron frente a Kurapika, quien no hizo nada, sin irritarse, Clennad continuo - DarkMoon los habrían cortado apenas pasasen... y hablas muy poco. Así echare más de menos a DarkMoon.

Y... Kurapika se mantuvo alerta mirando como se movían los brazos y piernas alrededor, sin decir una palabra.

-...deberías buscar otras manera de irritarme; no todos los enemigos son igual, por consecuente se que me estas subestimando y que de alguna manera deseas que yo de el primer paso para atacar. Hablas en pasado sobre Kidara, por lo que puedo suponer que algo le hiciste.

Los cuerpos empezaron a girar vertiginosamente al rededor de ambos.

-estás atrapado.

-ante semejante movimiento por supuesto que lo sé; pero no me voy a mover por eso, estás con intenciones de matarme, tengo que estar atento a tus movimientos; quien sabe si los estas moviendo para alguna estrategia. No tengo tiempo para estarte respondiendo a palabras inútiles.

Clennad por fin se irrito y lo que se podía llamar un cardumen de carne humana se lanzó contra Kurapika. Eran innumerables, sólo por un instante, Kurapika apreció la cantidad de personas que debería de haber matado para tener semejante cantidad de miembros. Clennad dirigió de una manera que se podría de hacer llamado casi "serena" de no haber sido por sus ojos; pupilas brillantes y una sonrisa que acreditaba el hecho de que no podía creer lo que veía... sus brazos escondidos tras él tiraban rápidamente un hilo...

El viento nunca le había parecido tan pesado, sus alas costaban una inmensidad moverse, miraba desesperada de un lado a otro, no sabía exactamente la capacidad de Kurapika, pero estaba segura que la única manera de poder terminar de manera segura con Clennad era matandolo... cosa imposible para Kurapika. De todas maneras no sabia de que era capaz Clennad... la verdad no sabia nada, lo único que tenia en mente era Kurapika, una preocupación sobrenatural que le cegaba de todo razonamiento lógico posible de tomar como para tranquilizarse. Sintiendo de manera frenética a su alrededor no sintió como algo se tensaba en su tobillo, y de un instante a otro estaba siendo arrastrada entre los cuerpos y restos del campo de batalla. De alguna manera estaba entre un estado de éxtasis y de pánico... alguien la tiraba, y obviamente debía de ser Clennad... algo había ocurrido. Por su mente pasaron muchos escenarios posibles... pero ninguno encajaba con Kurapika..

* * *

Zera introdujo su batuta en un tubo de tela, y tocó levemente a Haku, la reacción fue inmediata, haku sintió un hormigueo por todo el brazo que se extendía precipitadamente. Haku tocó con tres dedos el estomago de Zera en el ataque... ambos cayeron, y solo Haku se levanto.

Kurama, Hiei, y Yusuke acaban de morir... Leann, hermana de Clennad, quien llevaba una infinidad de pulseras de hospital en sus brazos arrastraba a Hyo de una pierna y la llevaba hasta Kein.

-ellos eran muy buenos guardianes... no tenías por que haberlos matado - comento Rei tomandole el pulso a Kurama.

-están enfermos de muertos... pero no muertos. - Shun miró a Rei impresionado; los tres no tenían pulso, pero si respiraban y tenían aura. - podríamos terminar el trato... - Leann mantenía una distancia prudente de Kein.

-trato? Todo lo que pedimos es que nos den paso libre al libro. - aclaró Ross.

-es demasiado por tan poca cosa - levanto a Hyo del cabello. Ella estaba aparentemente dormida. - entró en coma inmediatamente después de que la infecte. Eso es ser poca cosa.

-nunca hable sobre sus capacidades y habilidades, hablábamos de su aura. Tu sabes... hay pocas personas que puedan escribir en el libro y ella es una. - habló suavemente Kein acercandose a Leann. - te pediría que no la maltrates tanto, le queda mucho por hacer y me agrada bastante.

-lo pensare... mientras, creo que me la llevo. - volvió a tomar a Hyo de la pierna, un tanto más amablemente que la primera vez y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su campamento.

-espera un momento - dijo Rei bloqueandole el paso. Las piernas, las manos y la mirada temblaban.

-si comprendes el peligro que significa intentar detenerme... por que lo haces? - Leann clavó su mirada en las pupilas temblorosas de Rei.

-por que no haz concretado nada y te llevas todo - respondió Ross.

-me la llevo para ver si vale la pena el intercambio, nosotros les dejaremos a alguien como garantía, les parecería bien nuestro propio jefe?

-...estás en capacidad de decidir eso? - preguntó Haku preparandose para arrebatarle a la niña.

-lo estoy, soy la hermana del hombre que quema a la gente en llamas negras... - Ross, Rei y Shun la miraron fijamente. - entenderán que mi hermano tiene una gran opinión en mi bando. Y Kouichi es capaz de irse cuando él lo desee.

Haku dobló lentamente las rodillas, Kein puso su mano en su hombro y sonrió.

-donde me puedo encontrar con ese Kouichi?

Leann hizo un gesto principesco y a punto hacia el otro extremo de la isla; donde estaba el coliseo.

* * *

Killua cayó al piso nuevamente, le sangraba la boca y tenía rota una costilla; Ai lo estaba apaleando. Killua no lo entendía bien, no sabía por que era su culpa lo que había ocurrido, simplemente no se defendía a causa de lo que había ocurrido. Por primera vez había sentido la frustración ajena sobre si mismo.

-si hubieras llegado antes!!! - le gritó Ai junto a una patada.

-Ai.. Detente - susurró Morvern - miralo.

Killua estaba tirado, con los brazos abiertos a ser golpeado, miraba hacia donde quedara su cabeza. No hacía ningún esfuerzo por defenderse, ni había dicho algo.

-por que no dices nada? - Ai lo pateo en el estomago por ultima vez y se retiró.

-sabes.. No es tu culpa... por lo que he visto en ti, no es tu estilo que te pasen a llevar. - le dijo Morvern a Killua extendiendole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Killua no se movió.

-...creí que necesitaría hacer algo así...

-te dejo aquí?

-tu amiga no necesita atención? Tengo una costilla rota, ya me levantare solo.

En cuanto Morvern lo dejo solo, se ovilló a causa del dolor. No era sólo una costilla, tenía el codo dislocado, y el labio roto. De tantas veces que le había causado mal a las personas, esta era la primera vez que se responsabilizaba, y es más, incluso de algo que no era su culpa... de todas formas se sentía aliviado, aunque la golpiza no hubiese sido todo lo larga que él hubiese deseado tuvo la tonta idea de que parte de sus errores pasados estaban enmendados.

-que idiota...

Reese tenía a Ann en sus brazos y no la soltaba. Ishii había salido tras las muñecas... sus amigas.

Ninguno se había atrevido a hablar o tocar a Reese hasta el momento. Al momento en que llegó Morvern al lugar le dio un puñetazo.

-despierta... si te quedas lamentandote no lograras ayudarla! Se está muriendo.

Reese de quedo boquiabierto un instante.

-yo la llevaré... les encargo a las demás... creo que las mataré si sigo buscandolas de esta manera...

-me parece bien... Ai - llamó Morvern. Ai se acercó desde muy lejos.

-...entonces vamos por Laine? ...el inútil de Killua...

-él está relacionado con esto, no es su culpa. De hecho te dejo golpearle... hablemos de eso en otro caso. - Morvern cargó a Ann en la espalda de Reese y le dio un pequeño empujón. - apurate idiota.

* * *

Un sonido delicado, chispeante y alegre, como dos copas de cristal al chocar inundaron los oídos de Gon. Desde hacía rato que escuchaba esos sonidos, bellas notas sin formar melodia alguna. A cada nota sentía algo distinto, y perdía algo distinto... era tan confuso, de un momento a otro amaba y a otro odiaba, admiraba y despreciaba... a quien? A nada, simplemente le inundaban esos sentimientos. De un instante a otro creía estar sentado, si pestañeaba una vez, después, estaba tirado en el piso, al otro estaba en medio del aire...

Desde que aquel personaje había aparecido tras él, no se había movido ni una sola vez por cuenta propia. Había estado siendo cambiado de posición, de mentalidad continuamente.

Pero pasado un tiempo, una voz que encajaba perfectamente con las elegantes manos que inicialmente jugaron con la esfera de la caña de Gon, habló:

-por que? Que tratas de probar? Que piensas hacer? Por que no te haz defendido hasta ahora?

Las copas dejaron de sonar, y Gon se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado en el mismo lugar, con las mismas manos en el mismo lugar sosteniendo la esfera carmesí.

-por que... metes tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no puedo pensar... ni si quiera tuve instante para asustarme por que no podía defenderme. - respondió Gon sin avergonzarse, y se dio la vuelta para ver, por fin, quien era aquella interesante persona.

Se impresiono del color de sus ojos; eran opacos, de un alegre color ámbar, pero opacos. Su expresión era de una persona impresionada de estar impresionada. Era un poco más alta que él, y por alguna razón... no determinó si era hombre un mujer, no es que fuera difícil de darse cuenta, si no que no importaba, no producía ese interés.

-...supongo que perdí... no es cierto? - preguntó Gon mirandole levemente hacia arriba.

La persona se rió hasta llegar a una carcajada.

-no, no perdiste. Si te hubieras movido te hubiera pasado algo muy malo. Pero no puedo digerir que te hayas quedado quieto sólo por que no podías pensar.

-si no es mucha molestia... pero podríamos luchar a mi manera?...

-me parece justo, ya lo haz hecho ya dos veces a mi gusto.

-pues entonces hagamos esto..!!

* * *

Reese mientras corría puso una aguja de tal manera que la sangre dejo de correr, pero estaba preocupado, había reaccionado así por que creía que en el momento de haberla atacado la había matado. Pero había resistido... quizás... había hecho eso a proposito?

A lo lejos, ironizado, vió con alivio la silueta que se expandía del coliseo.

Ishii no se apuró mucho tras sus compañeras; aún si las alcanzaba estaba seguro de que no podría hacer mucho, ni si quiera habían podido reconocer a Reese, entonces menos a él.

Sintió moverse las presencias de Ai y Morvern hacia él, la de Killua se mantenía en el mismo lugar. También notó una gran cantidad de auras mayores en un sólo lugar... tenía una extraña sensación de que estaban sobrepuestas unas sobre otras...

Se alertó un poco, ellas se dirigían al bosque de arena... a donde pensaban llegar?

* * *

Kurapika resolvió encender los miembros de los cuales estaba seguro que el verdadero dueño estaba muerto realmente. Como saberlo? En los miembros de las personas vivas quedaba nen como si estuviese unido al cuerpo, los realmente muertos estaban vacíos. Clennad no lo atacaba, cada vez que Kurapika estaba a punto de poder encadenarlo, los miembros se interponían. Clennad continuaba tirando del hilo minuciosamente, preguntandose que tan lejos podría estar en ese momento su futura muñeca.

Kidara no estaba lejos, pero había usado gyou y con hatsu había estado alargando el hilo para no llegar. De manera que Clennad no podía estar muy seguro de donde estaba. Dejó un tanto de aura concentrada en un lugar, para que por un tiempo siguiese reproduciendo el hilo, a su vez corto el que tenía atado y se acercó a Clennad y a Kurapika, cambió su cabello, su piel, su ropa, todo a un tono oscuro y manchado de rojo para pasar desapercibida entre el desastre de la batalla. Su camuflaje resultó perfecto... aunque estuviese ciega, conocía perfectamente los colores de un valle de la muerte.

-Kurapika... - un zumbido con su nombre entro por su oído. Era la voz de Kidara... entonces estaba bien. Ese pequeño malestar de que las palabras de Clennad podían ser verdad desapareció. Movió su boca sin emitir sonido en un "terminamos esto?". - no, lo quiero terminar yo.

"Que terca"

-...pero yo..

"primero tu vista"

-al diablo con mi...

"si le matas la recuperaras... ya sabes cuales son sus capacidades... ahora esta distraído con algo... por eso he podido manejarme"

-esa distracción pronto terminara.

Y así fue, como si a ella misma le arracara sutilmente un cabello sintió como se acababa la fuente que había dejado y Clennad sentía el final del hilo sin ella en él.

Los miembros dejaron de moverse, cayeron como lo harían piedras al piso. Kidara retomó sus colores naturales, invitando a Clennad a atacar. El rojo de la sangre le llamaba en el vestido de Kidara.

-muy interesante Darkmoon... - balanceaba su guadaña como si fuese un péndulo, tajando cosas como si todas fuesen de jamón.

Aunque no se haya relatado, Kidara y Kurapika continuaron discutiendo. Cuando Clennad notó lo del hilo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación real a la que se estaba enfrentando; era poco probable que los dos solos le pudiesen vencer, y menos si uno no estaba en capacidad de matar y usar sus capacidades al máximo.

Ambos se movieron rápido y atacaron por flancos totalmente distintos a Clennad, pero se defendía con sorprendente facilidad; con una mano podía mantener a racha a cualquiera que le atacase.

Finalmente Kurapika pudo atrapar la guadaña, Kidara levanto el báculo para golpearle con todo lo que pudiese...pero una flama negra, delgadísima le cortó.

El báculo cayó pesadamente al piso cubierto de sangre.

* * *

Cuando Kein se acerco al coliseo sintió varias presencias más acercandose. Algo se estaba armando, más allá de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría prever.

Alejandose, si es que uno volase, y llegase al punto en que la isla de Kyobi no fuera más que una sombra que podría cubrirse con sus propias manos se daría cuenta de que esta se estaba "moviendo". Sin pensar en un barco; giraba, las cosas sobre ella estaban cambiando de lugar; el bosque de arena se había girado sobre sí mismo, quien estuviese corriendo dentro el creería que estaría en dirección del lado donde estaba el árbol de apoyo, en vez de ello estaría yendo hacia el coliseo. Otros lugares se movían de manera que todos se dirigían hacia la torre. Si alguna vez la isla tuvo el aspecto de un racimo de uvas, ahora era perfectamente rectangular.

Kein reconoció al joven que estaba sentado sobre uno de los pilares que sostenían las pareces del jardín donde estaban los pupilos. Silbaba, o eso intentaba, por que no producía otro sonido que el del aire al salir de su boca con velocidad.

-que niño aprendió a silbar?

-...al que le enseñaron.

Kein no pudo fijar sus ojos sobre los de Kouichi, si lo hacía tenía una sensación muy parecida a ser absorbido por ellos.

-a muchos les enseñaron, y no pudieron, otros quisieron y no les enseñaron, mas hubo uno al que le enseñaron y practico hasta poder silbar y después...

-que paso? - preguntó pensando que había dejado ese espacio, sabiamente, para que él opinase.

-mi padre me quitó el libro y no supe que pasaba después - Kein trató de no parecer tan ridiculizado.

-...hablando de otra cosa; estás de acuerdo con ser el intercambio por la escritora?

-cuando se supone que es eso? - preguntó totalmente ignorante y sin molestarse.

-no es que ocurra en algún momento... una mujer llamada Leann me dijo que tu serias el intercambio por la escritora... si no tienes ningún inconveniente...

-con razón me llamo Maya... ya estoy aquí y el tiempo ya se acabó. Ojala que sea bueno... por que perderé algunas sesiones de entrenamiento con algunos alumnos... - Kouichi bajó del pilar y se dirigió al coliseo, entro en el como si fuese su casa, y tomó posesión de una de las habitaciones... extrañamente, de una de la cual su dueño había muerto, y cuyo dueño no había matado él... como podía saberlo?

* * *

Kurapika soltó la guadaña para amarrar a su dueño, asustado lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, Clennad se resistía, giraban, se elevaban, y Kurapika vagamente pudo ver el estado de Kidara. Todo lo que veía eran plumas grises cayendo lentamente, indiferentes a la velocidad de la resistencia de Clennad ... como podían estar conscientes de eso unas simples plumas?

De un sólo golpe Kidara había perdido mucha sangre, del dolor se había dejado caer al piso... apenas veía, todo se desenfocaba, su cuerpo no pesaba nada, pero sus parpados eran de un peso descomunal. Poco a poco fue capaz de mover sus dedos, y su sensibilidad fue creciendo a través de sus brazos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había perdido ni una pierna, ni un brazo; había perdido un ala. Finalmente su mente despertó, y vió como caía lentamente algo similar a la nieve, de lo cual poco quedaba. Miró a un lado, y vió la silueta de Kurapika forcejeando con Clennad... se veía increíblemente distante, más distante que verlo por televisión; como una ilusión donde tu sabes que todo es mentira. Levantó su báculo, resbaloso a causa de su sangre, se deshizo del ala que le quedaba para dejar de sentir dolor. Extrañamente, al desaparecer aparecieron más plumas... eso no pasaba antes; antes se deshacían en aura; ahora mantenían un rastro de que alguna vez habían existido... era imposible materializar algo que fuese real...

Kidara dejó de cuestionarse todo eso, y corrió contra Clennad, pero en vez de usar el báculo lo atacó con un limpio golpe de sus uñas. Hizo un rasguño profundo en la parte superior del pecho de Clennad, Kurapika se alejó sin dejar la cadena dificultandole el moverse a su enemigo.

Ahora habían más plumas... era extraño, seguía siendo extraño desde el momento en que empezaron a caer...

Al horizonte sólo era posible ver una cantidad de cuerpos, cuerpos de una persona que intentó disparar una flecha y fue matado por una. Ojos abiertos y vacíos, ojos cerrados de una muerte limpia y sin dolor. Era muy distinto a lo que sería el campo de batalla de una guerra entre dos ejércitos convencionales, donde se denotaba quien posiblemente habría ganado por la cantidad de personas difuntas con el mismo uniforme; pero aquí todos vestían distintos, como si fuesen todos de un solo bando... y era así. Peleaban por lo mismo con las misma intenciones, con los mismo oficiales, y en el mismo lugar... habían acabado ellos mismo con personas que compartían sus ideales.

Kidara dejó de usar el báculo, lo hizo desaparecer, atacó a Clennad salvajemente, y no se inmutaba a pesar de recibir una cantidad peligrosa de cortes; todos dejaban de sangrar rápidamente.

En ese momento, aunque muchas veces había visto a Kidara en trance, o furiosa, nunca la habían visto como para lo que la habían creado. Un ser sin sentido del dolor, ignorante del sufrimiento... no había ningún detonante para que se pusiese de esa manera. O quizás siempre había sido así; seguía siendo Kidara, la misma persona, sólo que no había notado eso antes. Sólo que preocupado o enfadado nunca se había detenido y se había fijado en ello. Esa insensibilidad era todo lo que la hacia fuerte.

Clennad se deshizo en llamas, era difícil decir de sabes quien había ganado aquel encuentro; los tres estaban equitativamente heridos. Kurapika sostenía con muchísimo esfuerzo a Clennad, se podría considerar que Clennad estaba en desventaja; pero Kurapika contaba on varias heridas por el simple hecho de estarle reteniendo, sin hablar de Kidara, quien estaba llena de rasguños por todas partes. Clennad a su vez estaba prefiriendo atacar a defenderse del ataque de Kidara, se estaba volviendo peligrosamente poco previsible. No le servía de nada intentar detenerla, por que después recibía un golpe peor que el que se esperaba.

Era una situación complicada... pero no podía continuar, el tiempo se acababa.

La isla era un perfecto rectángulo, y tan perfecta como su forma, una línea se extendió desde su arista, desde la exacta mitad de la figura. Un brillante línea blanca. De esa manera se vería desde la lejanía que le daría a uno la altura.

Desde el suelo sería una visión terrible; cortaba la tierra y todo lo que estuviese en su tramo era cortado y desaparecía junto con la luz.

Kurapika perdió a Clennad, su cadena cayó como una serpiente muerta al piso. Kidara se arrodilló exhausta, no le reprocho nada... Clennad había recibido incontable cantidad de lesiones, y seguía en pie, con igual vitalidad que cuando estaba ileso. En otras palabras, Clennad estaba muchos pasos arriba de lo que ellos estaban... tan lejos que ni si quiera volando podrían alcanzarle.

-es imposible... viendo los factores, lo que acaba de ocurrir, es imposible ganarle...

-entonces por que escapo?

-por que el límite Detro se está cerrando.

-te aseguro que la próxima vez le matare.

-si no hubiese sido por ese extraño reflejo tuyo, te aseguro que ahora no tendrías oportunidad alguna. Tienes suerte de haber perdido nada.

-si lo perdí... esa ala era real.

-estás equivocada, que hubiesen aparecido unas cuantas plumas no quiere decir que sean reales.

-tu no las siente en tu espalda.

-...pues cree lo que quieras, ahora no tenemos tiempo para discutir. - Ambos vieron la línea de luz que se acercaba a una vertiginosa velocidad.

Era imposible que alguien en la isla no pudiese ver el límite Detro cerrarse.

Todos corrieron, muchos de los que estaban en la Torre se encontraron repentinamente con las otras personas que estaban junto a ellos, pero en diferentes planos.

Pero se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde... muchos quedaron en "el lado equivocado de la isla"...

La línea, al llegar al otro extremo, se extendió hacia los lados, ensanchandose.

* * *

Unos instantes antes de que la luz iniciase la separación de la isla, antes de que la isla se moviese, May había llegado al oráculo; había escapado de los cuidados del viejo Zen...

_-Estabas conciente?- pregunt__ó__ el anciano sin darse la vuelta para verla arrastrarse por el piso._

_-hace un instante... necesito irme..._

_-te ir__á__s muy pronto si te mueves mucho... la hemorragia que tienes la concentre en un lugar donde no te molestara, mientras no te muevas._

_-...si me ataco __é__l... es imposible que viva tras eso._

_-pensaba que querr__í__as vivir un poco m__á__s para decirle algo al resto... como eres la segunda al mando..._

_-ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer... nos veremos otro d__í__a._

_-que te vaya bien. - Zen continu__ó__ vendando a su paciente, tranquilo._

May había llegado hasta la pared, había sido capaz de levantarse, y caminar a tropezones por las largas escaleras de piedra... casi al final, cayó y rodo por el piso.

El oráculo era una bella estatua de una doncella, lo más similar a ella era un ángel, pero no era eso. Alrededor de ella había un disco repleto de símbolos, que se movían para formar mensajes cuando había algún dato del cual avisar.

Esta vez no visitaba el lugar para averiguar algún dato importante; iba a acelerar un proceso. Las fechas de los ataques eran decididas por ambas partes que estuviesen tras el libro, ella, usando todo lo que le quedaba de vida, y aura, creía tener una última misión que hacer.

"_...no me queda mucho, ni tengo mucho...pero te ruego que me escuches; por que t__ú__ alma a__ú__n reside en est__á__ isla, lo que la hace tan especial. No existen las estaciones, por que todo cambia seg__ú__n tu quieras, no se puede usar aura en grandes cantidades por que te irrita, interfiere con la belleza que haz escrito... quiero que cambies algunas cosas, en tu libro debe de estar escrito que ha pasado; ya no existen estas dos fuerzas que luchar__í__an por tu libro. Al final yo s__é__ que todos busc__á__bamos lo mismo, s__ó__lo que ten__í__amos grandes diferencias personales, rencores, cosas humanas que nos separaron... por eso te pido; el __ú__ltimo ataque, el que nos har__á__ merecedores del libro, quiero que ocurra ahora; por que los que lo tocaran no ser__á__n merecedores de __é__l... dejame que el __ú__ltimo ataque quede en mis manos, que la ultima flama de mi vida haga la tarea de elegir..."_

No obtuvo respuesta por mucho tiempo, hasta que el polvo cayó sobre su cabeza; la estatua le extendía su mano para que se levantase. Se estaba quebrajando para poder moverse y ayudarla a levantarse. Su cara se desfiguró al sonreír, May se abrazó a la estatua y murió. Murió aliviada, y lista para usar todo lo que le quedaba para cumplir lo que le había propuesto al actual dueño del libro.

En una lejana sala, cubierta de una pintura quebrada como un desierto seco y de enredaderas: había un libro; quizás el libro más desgastado y largo del mundo. Estaba abierto, tirado en el piso, con el cuidado de que quedase justo en el centro de la redonda sala. Sus hojas pasaban y pasaban, llenandose rápidamente de palabras, descripciones, tan rápido que ni si quiera podríamos imaginar lo que ha escrito, por que iba tan rápido como la vida misma... todo ocurría en el momento, no había caso en entenderlo, por que lo estábamos viviendo.

Por un instante ínfimo las hojas dejaron de pasar, tras ese instante la letra cambió, no era la bella letra cursiva manuscrita que tendría un príncipe, era una letra imprenta, totalmente común y fácil de entender, sin decoraciones, la letra de una persona practica...

...La descripción de un mundo incontrolable por sus residentes, un mundo en el que estaban destinados y donde no podrían elegir nada era descrito con gran detalle y todos los sentimientos de May. En el momento en que se había escrito "detente un instante" la isla se había empezado a mover.

Nadie escapo a esa luz, no tenían a donde escapar, ya en un segundo había cubierto toda la isla, y nadie era capaz de salir de ella en un sólo segundo...

* * *

"**_...detente un instante... traza una l_****_í_****_nea que los atrape a todos...quiero que vivan todos sus karmas, que me muestren sus verdaderas intenciones, que se sumerjan en un mundo donde no puedan controlar nada..."_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

****

Una niña con un increíble vestido rosa, una piel tostada, cabello identico a lo que sería una maraña de telarañas, y sus ojos eran los mismos que se usaban con las muñecas de porcelana; no es una comparación; sus ojos, plásticos y vidriosos miraban una cuidad perfecta mientras se quemaba en llamas.

_...una cuidad perfecta no puede existir..._

Pareciera que la cuidad hubiese demorado un segundo en convertirse en llamas, la niña lloraba ante la visión que tenía actualmente de la cuidad. Estaba maravillada ante lo que había pasado, sus ojos vidriosos cayeron y rodaron por el piso, chocando de manera divertida con los escombros. Por fin veía con sus ojos... y todo seguía igual.

El pasto verde de un corte impecable en todas las casas, ninguna estaba rayada, y de colores alegres, tal como una Utopia.

Era un mundo sin errores, todos te saludaban al pasar, y sonreían, eran felices, no _parec__í__an_ ser felices, era simplemente que lo eran.

_..."Samara... sonr__í__e... as__í__ todos seremos felices."_

Y así mato a mamá.

_..."Comete eso y ser__á__s la m__á__s bella de todas las niñas.."_

Y así mato a papá.

No tenía hermanos, y eso era bueno, por que también los hubiese matado. Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer para verse como el exacto y perfecto que buscaba la gente. Amaba profundamente lo irreal, el odio que le tenía a sus padres, y a todos quienes alguna vez le sometieron a la perfección.

No buscaba ser única en el planeta, lo que no quería era ser sometida a algo que no le gustase. Simplemente hacer lo que quisiera, ser libre.

Pero esa cuidad... era una bofetada cargada de burlas en su cara. Se vió a si misma, con el vestido que le obligaron a usar para el casamiento de una tía (a la cual también mato), caminaba alegremente, dando saltitos, pareciendo "feliz", y por dentro tenía unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, pero en vez de vomitar, de su boca salía una trillada canción de Barney.

Samara continuó corriendo por las veredas saludando a todos los vecinos acompañada de un adorable y perfecto perrito, bajo un perfecto y real cielo azul...

"_...mam__á__... como te odio, como te amo por hacerme lo que soy... pero creo que hay cosas a las que estoy destinada a ser; una tragedia griega, puedes contra el destino?... no te lo reprocho, esto es m__í__o, todo lo que este relacionado comigo me pertenece; es m__í__o, me morir__é__ cuando yo lo desee, me lamentare de lo que yo desee...yo me..."_

* * *

"**...no pueden controlar nada; est****á**** en mis manos, en mi mente. Sus almas ser****á****n t****í****teres de s****í**** mismos, pat****é****ticos bajo sus propios deseos; la fuerza no les es ****ú****til... quien tenga mayor fuerza por sobre sus miedos, deseos, frustraciones y karmas... bienvenidos a la torre de la isla de Kyobi..."**

* * *

* * *

Era un cubo, un cubo blanco, un cubo blanco con un sillón, una cubo blanco con un sillón y un televisor que estaba en el piso... en un cubo blanco.

Una imagen que quizás era siempre la misma, o quizás era siempre diferente hecha de cientos de puntos blancos y negros que hacían "Zhhhhhh"... Aquella imagen se reflejaba repetidamente en los ojos vacíos de Reese, ojos que no estaban observando lo que se reflejaba en ellos. Estaban fijandose en que los puntos negros se parecían a los blancos.

Reese sentando derechamente en el sillón mirando el televisor.

Los puntos negros en un instante se volvían blancos y los blancos negros con facilidad.

...la gente cambiaba de la misma manera...

...los puntos cambiaban...

...él cambiaba también?...

"SI"

Se acomodó en el sillón, con el control en la mano, sin apretar un sólo botón para intentar cambiar aquella monotonía. No lo hacía, temía que el televisor se apagara o se echara a perder. Temía todo lo posible, que el control fuese en realidad el interruptor de una bomba que explotase el cubo donde estaba o el exterior del mismo, o que abriese el cubo... temía paranoicamente de muchas cosas. Él era un entrometido tenía que temer por saber mucho.

Pasados los segundos empezó a quedarse dormido, y acciono el control; miró con terror lo que ocurría... simplemente cambió el canal en la TV.

Era el canal "2".

El canal de dos; el canal de esas dos.

Dos gatitos, pequeñitos, estaban sobre un tejado, uno era castaño de ojos miel, el otro era de coloración en reversa; de pelaje miel y de ojos castaños. Trataban de bajar, mas no podían, para ellos la altura era demasiada. Era un documental; te dedicas a ver que ocurre pero no a interrumpir. No se puede...

Los gatitos cayeron; uno quedó colgando del tejado y el otro cayó y murió.

Medio dormido cambió el canal algo perturbado.

..."Ann... te haz caído..."

El canal mostró una pantalla negra por unos instantes, a continuación se aterró hundiendose en el sillón. Laine vestida como una muñeca tomando de la caja que él usaba un montón de agujas, miraba con sumo placer a la cámara, o en este caso a Reese. Una cara de éxtasis que se acrecentaba cuando se enterraba el manojo de agujas una y otra vez por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, a veces al sacar las agujas no salían todas, y poco a poco su cuerpo terminó cubierto de agujas. No sangraba, pero la visión era extremadamente grotesca, para Reese el terminó del "terror" en una imagen. Tras Laine podía ver que una figura borrosa que acababa de aparecer se hacía cada vez más nítida.

Más nítida...

Más nítida...

Más nítida...

...y era él...

No Clennad, si no él mismo. Se vió a sí mismo acercar su mano a una de las agujas...

"es... no te atrevas a presionarla..."

* * *

"**...oportunidad? Si tu voluntad es m****á****s fuerte que tu destino puede que pase algo... aunque no aseguro que sea bueno. Muestrame, enseñame la oscuridad de tu mundo... eres merecedor si quiera de vivir? Puedes?..."**

* * *

_

* * *

Le susurraron al o__í__do_, podía ver muchas estrellas aún de día. El viento las movía entre las hojas de la copa de un árbol. Una hierba silvestre bajo sí se extendía como una mullida alfombra por sobre las curvas de las colinas que rodeaban la pequeña villa que era su hogar. 

_Le susurraban al o__í__do. Algo que no pod__í__a comprender. _

Escucho catorce veces el sonido de una campana de madera, significaba que tenían que volver todos a la villa.

Incorporandose sintió el peso de su cuerpo tras haber dormido por mucho tiempo, fue saltando como cualquier chico por sobre los troncos cortados de los arboles que había servido en antaño a sus ancestros para construir sus hogares, si no fuese por ellos, los milenarios arboles taparían, con todo derecho de haber vivido tanto, la vista.

Recordó de pronto que aquella campana no sonaba a esa hora, debía de ser algo importante. Se apresuró a correr por sobre las rodajas de madera que la hierba apenas dejaba visibles. Se deslizó por la ladera de una colina usando la hierba larga.

Muchos llegaron junto a él, él hombre que llevaba la campana, un conocido para él, ya que la aldea era pequeña, se debía hacer responsable del llamado, como cualquier otro que hiciese sonar aquella campana con forma de prisma.

-que ocurre Lenks? - preguntó una mujer no muy diferente a las otras, de largo y ondulado cabello rubio y limpios ojos azules.

-Terak ha visto algo alarmante que se acerca desde el horizonte. Estamos seguros de que vienen hacia la villa.

-...pues nos defenderemos - dijo alguien.

-...no sabemos si son de alguna de las tribus de los alrededores... no deberíamos... - intentó decir otro.

-somos la tribu kuruta, somos de un linaje antiguo, no tenemos por que temerles, tenemos técnicas de lucha ancestrales, somos fuertes, nuestros antepasados nos han heredado un sin fin de cualidades que harían imposible el que perdiésemos, por ello hemos vivido tantas generaciones en paz, otras gentes nos respetan. No tenemos por que doblegarnos.

Hubo una ovación general, aquellas palabras le habían dado coraje al pueblo.

A él le habían estado instruyendo con aquellas artes de las cuales estaban tan orgullosos desde que él era pequeño; Todos los hombres lo hacían, a las mujeres se les enseñaba todo lo correspondiente a las costumbres. Quienes eran ajenos a esas enseñanzas era la sacerdotisa y quien estuviese bajo su tutela, junto con algunos maestros. Crecían con el orgullo de una larga tradición de una etnia poderosa y única. Que nunca había germinado a más de lo que era, no lo necesitaban, sus ancestros les habían dejado hogares que había durado perfectamente desde su construcción; el tiempo no pasaba sobre la villa, la gente seguía su ciclo y pasaba todos sus conocimientos para que continuase de la misma forma de la que tan orgullosos estaban. También muy confiados de lo veloces que eran para aprender introdujeron la tecnología dentro de la cultura; artefactos como computadores y otros que usaron para perfeccionarse, pero nunca trajeron artefactos que cambiasen sus rutinas diarias, evitaron traer todo lo que eran las lavadoras, aspiradoras, motos entre otros. Permitían cosas que no tenían gran utilidad, simplemente para ampliarse y no estar tan alejados del mundo. Eran capaces de mejorar ellos mismos sus maquinas si les eran insuficientes.

Eran un número reducido, cada persona con capacidades concentradas, tanto hombres como mujeres si hubiesen salido de aquel valle hubiesen sido grandes escritores, inventores, matemáticos o artistas, pero preferían mantener sus capacidades dentro de su gente para honrar su cultura.

_y le susurraron otra vez... record__ó__ esos sonidos sin sentido... _

No se preocuparon más que hacer que alguien se subiese a lo alto y avisase la cercanía del aquellos invasores. Eran orgullosos pero no ciegos. Desde siempre habían estado listos por si venían a atacarles. Sólo necesitaban que les dijesen la señal para prepararse.

Hacía décadas que no se preparaban para una lucha, pero los mismos de esas épocas de guerras estaban vivos, y confiaban en ellos, eran personas que aceptaban las palabras de los jóvenes como sugerencias y hacían caso a ellas si eran acertadas.

Pero toda esa preparación les fue inútil frente a lo que les atacó.

Eran sólo doce personas, en un principio creyeron que podrían vencerles; los kurutas eran veloces, y aprendían en un segundo. Pero estas personas no se veían afectadas por los ataques que se podían clasificar de casi sobre humanos.

-Son fuertes!!?? - gritó uno tomando por el cuello a un chico. - al diablo con tu orgullo, ni si quiera me puedes vencer; para eso haz entrenado toda tu miserable vida?

Una persona normal no se tomarían tan en cuenta aquello, pero los kurutas no podían permitir aquel insulto.

Para aquellas sorprendentes doce personas fue una batalla un tanto difícil.

Todos los que luchaban de la aldea estaban en un estado de éxtasis, temor, y furia; les estaban masacrando. Sus ojos tomaron un color escarlata, un fulgor puro y profundo, de una transparencia superior a la de un rubí; el reflejo de un alma ardiente. Ese color se mantenía si morían con los ojos de aquel color; aquellos bastardos, tras vencerlos les arrancaban los ojos mientras estaban vivos.

La mullida y fina hierba se pegoteo y aplastó bajo los pies de aquella batalla perdida y la sangre de las cuencas vacías de las cabezas de los kurutas. La belleza de sus cabellos rubios, y sus pieles claras eran arrastradas hacía la crudeza y lo macabro con sus caras desprovistas de mirada.

Aquellos doce robaron sus caballos y persiguieron montados a quienes escapaban hacia el bosque. Prendieron fuego a las casas para que saliesen quienes se escondiesen dentro y les enseñaban las cabezas sin ojos de sus familiares y conocidos para que en los ojos de quienes encontrasen se volviese más intenso aquel maravilloso color rojo, sólo comparable con la sangre de sus dueños.

Logró escapar, corrió patéticamente hacía la dirección de donde había venido aquellos doce, no vió arder su hogar en ese momento. Sólo quería correr, estaba desesperado, no veía nada, sólo sabía que más adelante se podría esconder.

Vió el rostro de su padre sin ojos y se desplomó en el piso.

Escucho pasos... lo habían encontrado!

No...sus ojos... los entre abrió, la luz del sol le cegaba, vió como unas personas arrancaban las corneas de las caras de sus camaradas. Sus caras sin expresión, acompañadas de muñones de carne en vez de ojos le observaban culpandole.

"_Traidor!"_

"_Nos decepcionaste!"_

"_...fue a caso todo ese entrenamiento en vano?" _

"_Que cobarde!"_

"_Donde esta tu honor?"_

Y ahí la vió; en la espalda, en el brazo, en la cintura; todas esas personas llevaban arañas, arañas de doce patas, doce como ellos, enumerados. Las llevaban con orgullo.

Y no le encontraron, estupefacto del terror se quedó allí. Se suponía que en esa zona ya habían arrancado ya todos los ojos, y él estaba allí tirado boca abajo como muerto, cubierto de la sangre de su padre, que le proveo del camuflaje para que le creyesen ya faenado. Empezaron a caer cuerpos en su dirección, los apilaban como si fuesen simples bultos. Entre cuerpo y cuerpo pudo ver a su madre, destrozada; llevando en sus brazos un pequeño bebé, su hermano que había nacido hacía unos días... no lloraba, su madre tenía un corte que partía desde su espalda seguía por su brazo hasta el cuello del bebé.

El sol hacía que los cuerpos empezasen a apestar, el peso de sus camaradas lo ahogo tanto como la impresión de su madre mirandole sin sus ojos y el bebé también, sabía que se los habían quitado... los parpados no estaban cerrados sobre "algo"...eran bolsas vacías...

Un último cuerpo lo hizo llegar a su límite... escucho delirante, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y una sería de gritos y chillidos...

_Le susurraban..._

Refrescaba, cuando abrió los ojos estaba sumido en la oscuridad, y aún escuchaba las voces, aquellas personas todavía estaban allí. Sentía el olor a humo, y sentía su cuerpo empapado de un liquido que se secaba rápido; gasolina.

-...ya quemalos, no queda ninguno - dijo la voz de un hombre.

-es respetuoso dejarles así, me parece la manera más rápida de hacer un funeral.

-Pakunoda, tu que opinas?

-no deberían hacerse tanto problema por unos simples cuerpos... para mi no es de relevancia.

No obtuvo respuesta, quizás su compañero le había respondido con un gesto.

Estaba asustado, iba a arder... fuera como fuera iba a morir. Su padre ya no le podía ayudar más. Y por fin lo escucho, el sonido similar a un abanicazo y la subida inmediata de la temperatura. El olor a carne chamuscada le lleno las fosas nasales, y los ojos le lloraron con el humo. Ya no escuchaba las voces... Empezó a mover los brazos desesperado, solo sentía la tela, piel, un ardor insoportable, mientras se sofocaba, y su terror aumentaba cuando sentía el cabello de alguien, tenía que salir!!!

Perdió la fuerza de un instante a otro, se había mareado. Movió sus brazos por ultima vez y sintió algo distinto a todo lo que había palpado, estaba inesperadamente frío. Lo agarró, su mente un tanto infantil creyó que eso estaba cerca de la salida y que por estaba helado, tiró; era una figura metálica, difícilmente podía decir que forma tenía. Con una falsa esperanza se encogió, mientras los cuerpos se movían sobre él recordandole ese tacto que le producía pánico.

Las llamas lo alcanzaron.

_le susurraban... _

Sus manos frías seguían aferrandose a aquella figura de metal. Tosió, estaba ahora enterrado bajo un montón de cenizas, huesos, y accesorios que no se habían visto afectados por las llamas. Se sacudió, y sin llorar, separó los accesorios; los aretes de par en par junto con los collares y pulseras que les hacían juego, allí todos tenían accesorios exclusivos de cada uno, por que cada uno los hacía. La mañana estaba despejada, hubiera sido un día normal si el bosque aún estuviese en esa zona y las casas estuviesen ahí. Estaba desolado; las casas estaban reducidas a los fuertes pilares que habían construido sus ancestros, quedaban algunos utensilios que no se habían perdido en las llamas.

No lloraba a causa de la vergüenza que sentía, no podía llorar.

Hizo todo el trabajo de separar los accesorios, y buscar por todas partes, para enterrarles. El cementerio de la tribu estaba al otro lado de los bosques que rodeaban el valle, pero ahora no estaban ni los arboles ni la tribu. Convirtió la primera y ultima morada de los kurutas en su eterna tumba.

La luna estaba en alto, por fin soltó la figura metálica, que no había visto ni soltado desde que salió de las cenizas. Había sostenido las tablas, sin dejar la figura, que había usado durante tres días como pala para cavar las tumbas, no más grandes que una caja de zapatos, rellenadas con un set de accesorios, y dos puñados de cenizas. Con la luna en alto vió con los ojos tornados en escarlata el amuleto que tenía en sus manos; un pendiente hecho de oro con la forma de una salamandra con incrustaciones de una piedra roja, su padre tenía uno de esos talismanes que prevenían desastres referidos con el fuego... y se dio cuenta de que no había avanzado nada bajo el peso de sus camaradas, que se había quedado todo el tiempo en el mismo lugar donde había caído... aún muertos, le cuidaban, aún cuando les había decepcionado a todos, pero sabía que le habían dejado vivir sólo para que se vengase... sabía muy bien que para ellos morir luchando era una muerte digna, pero él que había vivido sin si quiera haber hecho algo por evitar la destrucción de la tribu y tampoco la faena de sus habitantes como si fuesen simples animales, era una total deshonra y vergüenza.

Y volvió a llorar...

_...que verg__ü__enza..._

Era sólo un niño... que podía hacer contra unas personas tan poderosas que habían destruido a su gente de grandes guerreros en solo un día y una noche?? Era imposible... cargaría con la vergüenza y seguiría viviendo... siempre temiendo de que le descubriesen y le matasen... pero viviría más... eso era...

_...no puede ser as__í_

* * *

-no puedo aceptar algo así... - susurró. Sus ojos se abrieron tan levemente como un susurro... Vió un cielo de color violeta oscuro con unas estrellas que se movían desenfrenadamente formando figuras que dejaban una estela tras ellas. Le dolió, llevaba demasiado tiempo con los ojos cerrados... Juzgando que la luna ya había pasado su punto máximo en el cielo estaba seguro que era la madrugada del día siguiente.

Apenas sentía su cuerpo, lentamente fue dandole vida con leves movimientos a sus manos, hasta ser capaz de cerrar sus puños con tal fuerza que sus manos sangraron, con el dolor todo su cuerpo reaccionó.

Se incorporó mirando vagamente a su alrededor, las imágenes se movían unas sobre otras, se había mareado. Sintió el tacto helado de su arete y se sintió seguro por alguna razón... no sabía de donde venía ese sentimiento, pero el metal frío le daba seguridad. Apenas recordaba haber dicho algo al despertar.

Miró a su alrededor una vez que dejó de sentirse mareado. Era como estar dentro de un túnel, era tan largo que parecía conectado con el cielo, se perdía detalle de los pisos que tenía, y era tan amplio que no se perdía la vista del cielo. Estaba construido de una piedra de color cobrizo que había perdido su brillo y había tomado un color similar al de la arena. Había anillos dentro de la construcción que tenía un estilo arquitectónico similar al romano, pero más sencillo, casi sin decorativos, lo normal sería un caracol en una estructura de esa índole, pero en vez de eso eran discos, cientos de discos, donde cada piso tenía una puerta, los discos dejaban un amplio espacio en el centro, por donde se podía ver la extensión del edificio. Donde él estaba era la base, y estaba aparentemente solo.

Vió nuevamente hacia arriba, y el cielo se estaban tornando celeste; amanecía. Escuchó unos pasos.

-waaa!! Que grande!! - esa voz la conocía demasiado bien... - esta es la torre?

-...Gon! - se atrevió a gritar.

Muchos pisos más arriba, donde la cabeza de Gon al asomarse para mirar parecía una mota no mas grande que una moneda, le gritó de vuelta.

-Kurapika!!! hola!!! - gritó nuevamente, no había un sólo eco. Extendió el brazo para saludar, Kurapika también lo hizo, confiado de la aguda vista de Gon. - no hay escaleras? - preguntó con un tono de pena.

-no, hay pisos y pisos, pero no hay por donde subirlos. Trata de bajar usando tu caña.

Gon lanzó el anzuelo varios pisos más abajo e intento descolgarse, pero cuando dejó el piso de un salto no pasó del límite que le daba el anillo del piso en que estaba. Su pie quedó apoyado sobre algo. Recuperó el hilo muy extrañado.

-no había probado eso! - gritó.

-...veo que no nos deja saltarnos los pisos.

-Kurapika, allí abajo hay alguna puerta??

- pues sí...- dijo fijandose de una ordinaria puerta de madera que tendría cualquier casa.

-ya entraste?

-pues no... no me parece seguro.

-yo si! Entre hace unas 6 horas y me encontré con unas cosas muy extrañas!

-y por que saliste recién ahora?

-por que me pareció interesante, cuando desperté aquí no había nadie.

-...Gon ese mundo extraño debe ser la escalera a otro piso!!! - le indicó... el chico había legado antes que él, y había comprobado que ni si quiera Kidara tendría alguna ventaja allí. Esas puertas eran la manera de subir... o de bajar... no había nada más; solo puertas y pisos, no tenían otra opción.

* * *

Extendió su mano, las nubes parecían tan cerca que creía que las podría agarrar. Pero no lo hizo, su mano se cerró en un puño. El cielo azul allí arriba... Se incorporó sobre la piedra de color arena, se sacudió un poco la ropa y miró hacia abajo... al parecer ese sistema de pisos y simples puertas tenía un fin que estaba muy abajo, pero al menos no terminaba en un abismo negro.

Kein sin hacerse mucho problema entró hacia la puerta de su piso.

* * *

**_..."no deber_****_í_****_as estar aqu_****_í_****_, no eres bienvenido por m_****_í_****_... no puedes cambiar lo que ya est_****_á_****_ hecho..."_**

* * *

****

* * *

A la media hora ya había salido por otra puerta, en un piso diferente, al parecer mucho más abajo. Al parecer le llevaban de manera aleatoria, detrás de esas puertas habían lugares muy extraños, pero nada que él no pudiese pasar.

Pasó varias puertas, una y otra vez durante varias horas, pasó por salones repletos de zanahorias y pequeños leones que les atacaban como si fuesen termitas, otra hecha de esculturas hechas de papel higiénico y cola de pegar, otro era todo hecho de tela gruesa y almidonada, y así sucesivamente por lo que parecía la mente de un niño. A veces aparecía unos pisos más arriba, otros más abajo, pero nunca en el mismo lugar.

Mientras el cielo en la cima de la torre cambiaba, eran cada vez más los sonidos de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse, los pasos. Todos sabían que habían otras personas allí, pero no les servía de nada llamarles; había demasiado trabajo pasando de un salón a otro, algunos llegaban a tener temas tan extraños que era dificilísimo salir de ellos, otros no era un cuento para niños, si no que una pesadilla.

Una y otra vez las puertas...

Albah cerró violentamente la puerta tras de si, y se encontró con que había coincidido en el piso con alguien.

-que mal educada al cerrar una puerta así. - comentó la joven.

Albah pensó que alguna vez la había visto... pero no estaba segura.

-no tengo tiempo para cerrar delicadamente una puerta, ahora tengo que volver a entrar para ir al siguiente piso.

-no tiene sentido, subes y bajas, eres la quinta persona que va a entrar, y he estado mirando - estaba sentada al borde del anillo con las piernas colgando - esto tiene el mero fin de perdernos, no nos llevará al libro.

-quien eres tú? No tengo por que escuchar los pensamientos pesimistas de una cría.

-...pero si estamos en el mismo bando. Me llamo Britney Spears.

-perdón? - reiteró Albah muy molesta lista para volver a abrir la puerta.

-que más da, no creo que salga de aquí. Así que no sería malo ser esa.

-no le veo nada de bueno a ser esa. Si nos conocemos, y como veo no eres un general, y eres una mocosa, debes ser un pupilo, como general te ordeno que me des tu nombre.

-Ai Landstar - contesto metiendo una goma de mascar en su boca.

-tengo que ser responsable de los pupilos, así que te ordeno que vayas conmigo.

-que pesada... - susurró, pero asegurandose de que fuese escuchada. Se deslizó hacia adelante y camino sobre piso invisible. - esta cosa es una porquería... tengo que seguir su juego, ni si quiera me deja morir. Bien señorita general de mi bando; nos vamos?

Y Ai tomó la iniciativa como si la idea de ir juntas a través de las puertas hubiese sido de ella, Albah cerró la puerta tras ellas observando un valle donde todas las plantas eran la versión de las mismas pero con tomates (árboles de tomates, hierba, flores, semillas, todo era tomate), la cerró tan fuerte que se astilló.

-que ruidosa... por que tenía que tener a un general tan infantil... - comento aun nivel bajo oíble.

Albah agitó su brazo haciendo reventar todos los tomates de un árbol con su aura...

-...si muy infantil...

* * *

El sabor dulce de las fresas le inundó la boca, la canasta antes llena de ellas, ahora estaba llena de verdes hojitas. Al darse cuenta de que se las había acabado todas, botó las hojas, limpio la canasta, la guardó y se fue a pintar.

Entró a la cocina, y después mamá... y después salió llorando.

-que te pasó? - preguntó botando los crayones al piso.

-...eres una inconsciente... te las comiste todas...

-las fresas? - no podía procesar que hubiesen regañado de tal manera para que esta empezase a llorar sólo por unas fresas. - no pueden haberte castigado por eso.

-si lo hicieron, ya que la canasta estaba limpia creyeron que fuí yo... no recuerdas lo que dijo papá de esas fresas?

-dijo algo papá de esas fresas?

-si!! Son para el duque de Kruz, eran unas silvestres traídas de otra parte del mundo.

-...el duque de Kruz... - y recordó a su padre alardeando de la bella canaste y de lo mucho que le había costado dejarlas entrar al país.

-necesitabamos un regalo!! Nuestro feudo lo necesitaba... tonta!!!

-lo siento... lo olvide...

-ya no sirve, aunque me hayan regañado y tu digas perdón las cosas no se arreglan... papá ya le había comentado al duque del regalo.

-pero si son sólo fresas!! No puede negar ayuda al feudo sólo por unas estúpidas fresas!

-ya da igual... tendremos que seguir igual... en serio no recuerdas al duque de Kruz?

-no, tú sabes como es mi memoria.

-que seamos hermanas realmente no ayuda... ni si quiera nos parecemos...

-a tí se te ocurrió teñirte el cabello de esa forma. Por no habla de las lentillas, sólo para no parecernos.

-no te parece mejor... así la gente no nos compara.

Un espacio en blanco en su mente, y estaba tocando el arpa. Y escucho un golpe fuerte, subió, supuso que algo había caído... se asomó por el pasillo, y vió como unos hombres habían botado la ventana y se disponían a entrar. Entró en pánico, le habían narrado unas amigas de como era cuando alguien entraba de esa manera a un castillo.

Y escapó. Tenía que avisarle a alguien... no, mejor escapar.

A la mitad de la escalera escucho un grito de su madre. No se detuvo, y siguió, al final de la escalera su hermana subía con una espada en la mano. Ni si quiera la miró. Después subió su padre llevando un rifle y un revolver en el cinturón.

Su pánico continuó, temía a muchas cosas, y lo que estaba ocurriendo era una de esas cosas. Escuchó varios disparos y el sonido del metal al chocar con otro metal... y después un silencio...

"NO!!!!!!!! PAPÁ!!!!!!!!!!!"

Continuó esperando a pesar de aquel grito, un grito de terror absoluto, como si se le fuera el alma en ello.

Escuchó más golpes metálicos, un par de golpes secos... Finalmente, unos pasos. Alguien bajaba la escalera... Observó bajo la cortina que le escondía unos pies manchados de rojo, se tapó esperando el final... y su hermana abrió la cortina.

-...a mamá le queda poco... así que ve a decirle algo... y no mires bajo mi chaqueta... que papá duerme allí.

_...yo de alguna manera sab__í__a que eso iba a pasar, pero no hice nada por evitarlo... sab__í__a que si sub__í__a sufrir__í__a mucho, pero de todas formas lo hice, mi madre muri__ó__ sosteniendome, aunque creo que debi__ó__ de ser al rev__é__s... y que ella me estar__í__a esperando abajo limpiando el filo de su espada con su vestido..._

Bajo las escaleras sin esperar a dejar de llorar, esperando ver a su hermana tal como se lo esperaba, pero en vez de eso... la sangre que llevaba era la propia, no de los agresores, y también había muerto... dejandola sola.

-no... Ann!! Esto no era así!! Tu tendrías que haberte quedado aquí conmigo... Ann... tu tendrías que haberte quedado aquí, conmigo!!!

Movía las manos frenéticamente sin hacer nada con ellas... estaba segura de que eso no ocurría.

* * *

"**_...que pat_****_é_****_tica, señorita Eluria, s_****_ó_****_lo por que sab_****_í_****_a que su hermana iba a sobrevivir no se molesto en ayudar a sus padres, por que sab_****_í_****_a que de todas formas morir_****_í_****_an, y no hizo nada por ayudar a nadie... es una cobarde que s_****_ó_****_lo espera que los dem_****_á_****_s hagan las cosas por usted... y no dude que de esa forma va a quedarse sola..." _**

* * *

****

La televisión estaba rota, de su pantalla quebrada emanaba humo, y el cubo se había quebrado. Fuera de aquel blanco cubo todo era negro... la paredes ya habían caído hacia los lados, no había manera de repararlo, la única luz era del televisor que echaba aún algunas chispas. El sillón se perdía en la oscuridad.

Pero no se sentía mal, ya no temía a lo que hubiese fuera del cubo, por que había nada. Nada a que temerle, sólo a la oscuridad. Después de esperar lo peor cuando las pareces cayeron cuando intentó detenerse a sí mismo de clavarle una aguja en un punto de muerte absoluta en el cuerpo de una persona muy importante para él.

Estaba vacío... no le temía ya a eso... lo peor ya había pasado.

"_Antes tem__í__a que mi mundo fuera derrumbado, que tuviese que dejar la seguridad de lo que yo cre__í__a de las cosas... pero... ellas lo han quebrado silenciosamente. Han perturbado mi mundo, y me han dejado entrar en el de ellas... estaba obsesionado con mi propia visi__ó__n del miedo, que olvide que ya no ten__í__a ese temor... donde est__á__n?..."_

* * *

El cielo se había tornado de un profundo color rosa con algunas nubes teñidas levemente de naranja. Se apoyó en el piso... miró en el para ver más o menos en que tipo de lugar se encontraba... pero estaba sobre un cubierta transparente, aparentemente sobre el aire. Se levanto lentamente, temiendo que se quebrase como cuando se camina sobre hielo fino. Vio a su alrededor cientos de anillos alrededor de el formando un túnel vertical. Pronto sintió uno que otro portazo o el sonido de los pasos de alguien. Vió el nivel donde él se encontraba, y vió su puerta, supuso que debía ir hacía ella, y pasar a través de ella... puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de tocarlo empezó a girar, muy lentamente, produciendo un eterno chirrido.

-...quién está ahí? - era una pregunta tonta, pero necesitaba hacerla.

Vió una mano pequeña, diminuta. Rígida que empujaba la puerta, y no era sólo una, eran seis.

Logró vislumbrar por un instante unos brillantes ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Las muñecas, que poseían una sola expresión en sus rostros lo arrastraron dentro de la penumbra. Al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad logró darse cuenta de que tenía un cielo sobre su cabeza, y que estaba nublado, a punto de llover. Las muñecas lo detuvieron... por los gestos que hacían entre ellas notó que se habían perdido y estaban discutiendo. Una de las muñecas se había perdido.

Un trueno anunció la llegada de la lluvia...

La sangre de pronto parecía mucha más de la que era, las gotas al caer sobre sus labios le hicieron recobrar parte del sentido, y una canción... no sabía por que, pero de pronto tenía añoraba enormemente cantarla.

_Muy hondo en un bosque, se escucha un leve susurro..._

_Olvidas de pronto quien eres realmente, _

_y te dejas llevar por la briza_

_si la vida fuese así de simple, nadie tendría por que vivir..._

_**Necesito del dolor,**_

_**necesito de la tristeza,**_

_**necesito la maldad,**_

_**necesito sufrir...**_

_Cae una hoja, y recuerdas que te haz perdido_

_de tu boca no salen más que mariposas,_

_estás vacía... vacía no dices nada... _

_No necesitas hablar, vacía..._

_**Necesito del dolor, **_

_**necesito de la tristeza,**_

_**necesita la maldad,**_

_**necesito sufrir...**_

_Vas más alla de aquel bosque,_

_y aparece el desierto..._

_No te preocupa por que no tienes nada de que preocuparte,_

_es tan simple la vida realmente?_

_Necesito que te azote el viento de otra manera..._

_Y abres los ojos,_

_caes sobre la arena lamentandote,_

_por que pasate tu vida ciega con los ojos abiertos,_

_y tu vida ya ha terminado sin que realmente la vivieras..._

Su voz se ahogo, le faltaba un coro... pero la sangre brotaba de su boca en vez de la canción, se ahogaba con el agua, no podía abrir los ojos, veía lo único que era un poco más claro que lo demás... un par de truenos brillando entre unas opacas nubes...

Pasaban los minutos, y no podía moverse, se había empapado completamente... No le gustaba estar de esa forma... quizás a nadie le gustaría; estar sin sensación alguna de tu cuerpo, con un sabor metálico en la boca, ahogandote en tu propia sangre.

Vió un enano vestido, le dio alegría, y fue capaz de levantar su mano, y poner su dedo para que su querida muñeca se posase allí.

-te divertiste? - la muñeca la continuo mirando sin otra expresión que la vacía que tenía. Samara sonrió... de la comisura de sus labios cayó una ultima gota carmesí que se perdió en el charco rojo que se había formado con la lluvia.

Su mano cayó, la pequeña muñeca sostuvo la mano el tiempo que pudo, hasta caer bajo la misma.

Si... el mundo no era perfecto... que bien era morir sabiendo aquello... era una conformista, pero para ella de esa manera estaba bien.

De pronto las muñecas cayeron al piso, ahora, completamente inertes. Reese se asustó... aquello significaba que algo le había ocurrido a Samara... siendo tan poderosa como era, la posibilidad que hubiese sido aniquilada le perturbaba.

-si... la maté... me pareció que seria un gran alivio para ella... aunque cuando la ataque se defendió de todas formas, no tuve otra opción.

-Kein...! - exclamó alarmado.

-...no te preocupes, no pienso matarte Reese. Eres necesario. - se acercó hasta que casi se rozaba con el rostro de Reese, para que le pudiese ver, y le susurraba al oído. - no quiero hablar muy alto, porque quiero que le pongas más atención al sonido de la lluvia.

-por que hiciste eso? Ella era una buena persona aunque tuviese esa manera tan extraña de ser. - no estaba asustado... no, no lo estaba.

-no lo hice por que no fuese útil, lo hice por que tenía una pesadilla terrible, y si no la mataba no se liberaría nunca.

-...deberías haberla dejado que luchara por su cuenta. La gente debe ser capaz de afrontar sus propias cosas por si mismas.

Kein se mantuvo en silencio, levantó su mano y le apretó el hombro a Reese, con ira.

-perdona.. Me equivoque... no entiendo por que todo el mundo me critica, siempre escojo lo que creo mejor... pero siempre me lo reprochan.

-por que siempre preguntas a tí mismo, nunca a los demás. Significa que no les conoces, ya que no eres capaz de elegir lo que ellos harían...

-ellos no me escuchan...

-nunca hiciste que te escucharan...

-...tu crees que lo puedo cambiar? - Reese estaba muy tenso... Kein actuaba de manera muy extraña, y su aura asesina estaba por los cielos.

-si quieres puedes... pero toma tiempo.

-yo no hablo de cambiar yo, yo estoy bien. Yo hablo de cambiar las cosas en las que me equivoque.

-no puedes, tienes que asumirlas. - dijo seguro.

-si, si puedo... el libro lo hará.

-...eso... es...

-si? -pregunto casi contento.

-eso es muy irresponsable... es como olvidar un pedazo de tu vida, olvidar todos tus errores y seguir? Es ridículo!!

Kein no le respondió... Reese salió despedido por los aires, cortando la lluvia a su paso.

-lo voy a cambiar... si no ocurrió, entonces no tendré que cargar con ello.

* * *

Kidara soltó el pomo de la puerta... estaba extrañada... nunca había sentido un aura así... realmente Haku era poderoso... se alivio por un instante de que viniese de muy lejos, y entro a una sala llena de burbujas brillantes.

* * *

_Autor al habla:_ pues... le mando muchos saludos a muren que me me dio los animos y la obligacion de ir terminando este fic. Para las personas que son capaces de aguantar la longitud de este fic les dire que no quedan mas de dos capitulos. Perdonen las faltas ortograficas o los errores... he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero no de revisar. He tenido muchoooo trabajo, pero aun asi este es uno de los mejores capitulos de la saga, estoy bastante satisfecha con el... y nos vemos para el proximo.

aprovecho de auto promocionarme:


	22. HxH 022 Charper

**Muren **

**X Ultima salida**

**X Tinta.**

Estaba segura... se le había cortado la circulación en los brazos, juraba que tenia las manos moradas. Las cuerdas eran fuertes... Si tuviese algo con que escribir no tendría tantos problemas. Estaba sola en esa habitación tan fúnebre. Era redonda de un material blanco percudido por el tiempo, en los bordes tenía marcas de un ataque de hongos y crecían hiedras por las paredes. No había puerta, ni ventana, solo esa sala con un viejo libro en el centro en el que sé auto-escribía algo. Si estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para leerlo no se quejaría.

Las hojas pasaban de manera abrumadora, pero nunca se acababa, era muy grueso, pero no había avance, como si las hojas fueran extremadamente finas.

Llevaba horas intentado moverse como un gusano para acercarse al libro, pero la persona que la había atado había tenido la consideración de doblar sus piernas de tal manera que era imposible moverse. Había avanzado un pequeño tramo, pero se rindió, había tardado por lo menos cinco horas en avanzar veinte... centímetros.

Estaba harta de estar en ese lugar... estaba bien que estuviese todo el día en una biblioteca, pero en la biblioteca se movía continuamente, escalaba las estanterías, se daba paseos por el techo, y cargaba pilas de libros todos los días... no era tan sedentaria. Le bastaba con poder mover aunque fuese los brazos... sólo un poquito!!

* * *

No podía tener peor suerte ese día... primero lo de la niña gato, después que lo pateasen dentro de una cosa pegajosa que había comido alguien antes, y después andar con esa misma porquería encima, después le echaban la culpa de todo, luego caía una luz y soñaba que volvía a casa... Pero sabía que nunca lo haría. Al despertar el sol que llegaba desde el techo, le llegaba en la cara y había quedado muy tostado... (negro.) Y ahora... eso. Que ironía; una sala de torturas.

Aprovecho la ocasión y busco un tanque de ácido para sacarse la piel quemada de la cara.

Un fracaso, el ácido era del bueno... así que su cara quedó como una vaca.

Estaba frito, salado, como quieran decirle, pero de manera muy fea. Y era una vaca.

Lo único bueno de todo eso, era que en el sueño había matado a ciertas personitas que no le

agradaban, aunque él había muerto en el acto. No era tan malo, sólo en ese sentido, por lo demás todo era negativo.

* * *

Aquella era la sexta puerta que visitaba, y la mejor de todas. La primera había sido una parodia de una película que había visto una vez... Totoro le cayó encima unas cuatro veces; después se encontró frente a una sala donde se coleccionaba polvo de muchas partes del mundo, y cometió el error de estornudar. Después un lugar lleno de pimentones... no le paso nada, pero el sólo hecho de que fuesen PIMENTONES era perturbante. Después le tocó correr una carrera de esponjas... a continuación jugó al té durante media hora con el sombrerero loco para que le dijera donde estaba la siguiente puerta, entonces se encontró con la sala de torturas. De alguna manera era la más extraña y cómoda para él.

ISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El joven logró escuchar la voz de Morvern. Dejó la puerta antes de entrar, y miró por la ventana. Allí estaba su querido Morvern. Abrió la ventana feliz, aunque notó algo extraño en sus manos, eran muy distintas, más final y llenas de argollas doradas, vio por un instante su reflejo en la ventana y se puso las manos en la cara impresionado; era una chica. Tenía el mismo color cabello y todo, la misma piel, sólo que era una chica (muy guapa según él), usaba vestido (que raro no usar pantalones) y ropa interior de mujer (más raro todavía.

Unos segundos después Morvern apareció en la habitación llevando un ramo de flores (no sabía por que le sonaba a parodia de lo que alguna vez le había dicho Reese), e iba vestido de negro, como siempre, pero al estilo de caballero antiguo.

-mi querida Ishii... que pasó con tu kimono?

-ah ocurre que me pareció que haría mejor pareja con usted si vestía de esta forma. - se asustó, no lo podía expresar, su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia y de hecho sabía todos los datos, como si fuera un residente en ese cuerpo, un mero espectador. No podía estarle diciendo esas cosas a Morvern.

-que detalle. Entonces vamos. - Morvern le dio la mano y le siguió.

Subieron a un carruaje, y bajaron frente a un cementerio. Morvern le llevo galantemente hasta un mausoleo, ambos entraron allí. Morvern dejó las flores frente a una tumba que decía: "Sir Ai Landstar". Se quedó atónito... Sir??? esa chica que no ayudaba a nadie como se debía?

Pero en vez de reírse, su cuerpo empezó a llorar.

-No llore dama, que al caballero Ai le dolería verla así. A mí también me duele verla así.

-OH! Mi estimado Morvern, no se que haría sin usted en este mundo... desde que Sir Ai se marchó de este mundo...

-sabiendo el amor que sentía por Sir... - y se vio interrumpido con Ishii, que se abalanzó contra él desconsoladamente.

-ya no hablemos de eso... dime otra vez ese poema... no hablemos de eso frente a Sir Ai... que cínicos somos!!

Ishii le dieron ganas de morirse en ese instante... era algo que podría sentir en el fondo pero no tan intensamente... y muy, muy en el fondo. Esas cursiladas y esos cumplidos... como si el/ella hubiese estado con Ai (cosa que le asustaba) y después de su muerte fuese el/la amante de Morvern ("Pánico" [colectivo)... Donde rayos estaba metido?? Por que era mujer? Por qué?!!!

Las escenas melosas continuaban... llenas de palabras poéticas y frases apasionadas, como en un viejo romance medieval. Y cada vez iba perdiendo su opinión... como si esas frases le transformaran... poco a poco reemplazaron las palabras que el tenía... todas las palabras falsas, las verdaderas, las olvidadas, las deseadas... fueron reemplazadas por esas frases... y eran verdad al final... como si se hubiese quedado desnudo en un campo de batalla, no había nada que le protegiese o le engañase de lo que realmente pensaba...

* * *

Recordaba que siempre le habían gustado esas flores lilas, las veía atravesarse muy cerca de ella... el cielo de un intenso celeste y las flores parecían apuntar hacia el. La hierva abundante se movía como olas bajo el viento con una estela brillante avanzando... Escuchaba aquella campana... le llamaban.

Llegó a la aldea, que no le llamaba para nada la atención con sus antiguas construcciones y sus grandes troncos. Pero todos le llamaban la atención por que hacían cosas que ella no podía hacer, e iban distintos a ella... todos vestían sus típicos trajes azules con detalles en amarillo ocre, y sus claras cabelleras. Ese día había algo distinto a otros: se fijaban en ella. Cosa que nunca hacían a pesar de sus trajes negros, su cabello de un rubio casi castaño, y su aire de andrajosa.

Apareció su tutora, que vestía de rojo a comparación de todos y tenía la cara llena de tatuajes de motivos lineales rectos en azul. Ese día llevaba el báculo; entró en pánico, a ese articulo le temía más que a nada; el dolor que podía impartir era... opopónaco. Pero ese día debía defenderse.

-...Kidara!! - bramó tirándola del brazo para ponerla justo en el centro del circulo que se formaba. - que has estado haciendo con esos extranjeros?

-extranjeros?? - preguntó mirando a todos lados, rogando por ayuda. Pero esos ojos azules la miraban acusándole, y parecían más negros que azules.

-aquellos que llegaron hace unas semanas? Unos niños te vieron salir de allí.

-y por que no le pregunta a esos niños por que estaban allí?? - se molesto.

-no tiene nada de malo que paseen por los alrededores; no sabían que los extranjeros estaban allí. Que hacías tu allí?

-nunca se ha preocupado por mi... yo creo que le da igual lo que haga... y a todos también. Si nunca lo hicieron, no tiene derecho a decirme eso ahora.

-que insensata! -gritó una madre.

-tu sabes las costumbres de la aldea, sabes que puedes hacer y que no...

-..."honrar a la tribu kuruta..." - susurró. - tiene eso algo que ver con que me encuentre con los extranjeros?

-mucho: algo estás dejando que hagan... No puedes dejar que conozcan cosas de la tribu ni nada.

-ni si quiera me parezco a ustedes!! Nunca me han tratado como a una de la tribu!!

-eso es problema tuyo!

-tu nunca me dejaste acercarme a nadie, y todos se alejaban de mi! Debe de hacer una orden detrás de eso.

-...ya sabes como llegaste aquí, es normal que eso ocurra.

-no se que clase de orgullo tienen... me da igual la tribu!! Sólo por orgullo, sólo por que mis ojos se volvían rojos me dejaron quedarme!! Debieron dejar que me perdiese en el bosque!! Al diablo con este estilo de vida; no me lo han otorgado y mi vida es miserable!!

-se volvió miserable por hacías cosas que no debías.

-nunca supe por que estaban mal! Por la manera en que llegue era natural que no conociera...

-que niña más desagradecida! Eres una nacida sin padres, dios sabrá quien te engendro, te enseñamos muchas cosas y estás viva.

-desprecio todas esas cosas. Ojala que la bendición de Dios se vaya de esta tribu!!

La tutora la tomó por el largo cabello que tenía, y la arrastro al templo. Sujetada como la tenía tomó el báculo y talló una serie de inscripciones en sus brazos, tobillos y cuello.

-si te encuentras alguna vez con un kuruta; tu vida se drenara como quieres; desde este instante estás desterrada de la tribu. Debes irte mañana. Ojala comprendas...

-no hay nada que comprender! Me iré hoy! Nunca los comprendí, ni ustedes a mí.

La mujer, cansada suspiro y no se fue sin antes darle un golpe con el báculo, y...

Abrió los ojos, estaba aún oscuro para ser la hora que era... cierto; el cambio horario... podía dormir una hora más...

Escuchó un rato más tarde el sonido de las cacerolas de su madre por toda la casa... los despertadores no servían, solo tenían relojes de pared, los otros siempre eran lanzados o maltratados por la gente de la casa. Y las cacerolas significaban una mayor amenaza, ya que en cualquier instante les podía caer una encima.

Siempre se quedaba media hora más... nadie se preocupaba por ella en casa por que de todas formas tenía buenas calificaciones, y nunca daba problemas... al menos dentro del colegio.

Al rato prendió el equipo y se vistió con los ojos apenas abiertos. Con poca puntería logró ponerse bien las medias y olvido abotonarse algunos botones de la camisa, pero bajo el bolero poco se notaba.

Fue con las manos vacías al instituto y entró como toda persona a la clase, sólo que ya había empezado. Los profesores simplemente la ignoraban...

Al recreo le llegó uno que otro reto a la salida. Lanzó el papel por la ventana y fue al lugar indicado; era la decimoquinta vez que le llamaban a ese solitario parque. La esperaban cuatro chicas de cabello decolorado y mucho maquillaje. Una de ellas sacó una navaja... de inmediato supo que las demás tenían pedazos de filo de cuchillo cartonero en la boca, listos para ser lanzados. La insultaron como solían hacerlo, por el cabello claro, las ligas (que ella misma decía que eran medias), los bototos y por que estaba saliendo con tal chico.

"Invenciones de la gente" pensó. Y puso en practica las patadas que había aprendido en taekwondo. La navaja voló lejos, mientras que las otras chicas botaban algo de sangre de sus bocas.

-que yo recuerde desde primaria que nunca he salido con un chico. Y si les molesta que me vea mejor que ustedes me cambiare las medias. Contentas?

Si, otro día normal.

Sólo que...

-Kuratsuki!!

_Y recordaba por que le gustaban aquellas flores lilas... _

¿cómo era posible no haberlo recordado? Era él la causa de la mitad de sus problemas.

Él con su cabello y sus ojos azulados.

_Y recordaba algo... como la punta de algo grande... pero no podía ver el resto. _

-¿otra vez? – preguntó soltándose la, antes, perfecta corbata. – si quieres lo dejamos si te hace mucho problema.

-es igual que siempre. No hace mucha diferencia. – contesto sonriendo dulcemente. Cosa que nunca hacía.

-bueno eres esa clase de persona a la que la gente molesta.

-es por que parezco integrante de una banda.

-ciertamente... no me había detenido a pensar que pareces yankee.

Ella lo miró con odio.

-me teñiré el cabello negro.

-...la gente que teme a lo que le digan los demás trata de cambiarse para no ser fuente de burlas o de miradas... – Ella le dio un manotazo, le costó un poco... los dos iban al mismo dojo y tenían reflejos parecidos, pero él siempre evitaba sus golpes. Sólo que él se dejo golpear. - me parece impresionante que una chica más baja que yo me golpee en la cabeza.

Esta vez ella intento patearle entre las piernas, pero, convenientemente él esquivó esta vez. Tomó la pierna de su acompañante, la hizo caer hacía atrás; a sus brazos. Infantilmente ella le peñiscó la mejilla.

-bien señor Akaitsuki... podríamos dejar de hablar y llegar de una vez al dojo...

No alcanzaron a llegar al metro a tiempo. Y empezaron a pelearse nuevamente, bueno, Kidara era la única que peleaba.

Llegaron quince minutos tarde al dojo.

-ten cuidado con Zaoldyeck... – susurró Kurapika.

-yo te dije eso cuando llegaste!! – reclamó en un susurro casi gritado.

-silencio! – gritó el Maestro.

Las clases solían ser extenuantes... normalmente por que todos los alumnos allí estaban a allí a razón de los otros alumnos, es decir; siempre compitiendo con los otros. Todos eran de nivel alto, como Ingram, Kurama, Hiei, Yususke, Zera, Gon, Killua, Ren Tao... etc. etc... eran un grupo grande y nunca participaban en torneos, sólo entre ellos.

El cuidado que se debía tener con Killua era por que siempre ponían alguna travesura para los que eran castigados... siempre impensables... raras; originales.

Un ejemplo seria los baldes de agua para limpiar el piso del dojo... algunas veces daban descargas eléctricas acompañadas de pústulas verdes y era imposible encontrar el mecanismo para detenerlo. Después si a la victima se le ocurría ir a buscar otro se encontraba con que los baldes estuviesen llenos de concreto o algún liquido tan denso que era imposible limpiarlo... el chico tenía mucho dinero y mucho ingenio... mal empleado.

No tuvieron suerte... para cuando salieron del dojo tenían el pelo erizado y quebradizo; casi unas escobas y olían a anís de manera tan fuerte que era casi vomitivo. Kidara caminaba tapándose la nariz. Kurapika se mantenía en silencio.

-si no llegásemos tarde no tendríamos estos problemas. – meditó.

-eso es lógico – exclamó Kidara con una voz nasal.

-lo es... no deberías hablarme cuando vamos de camino al metro, deberías dejar de estar en peleas... deberías...

-...me exasperas!! Si!! Sabes mucho, premeditas todo, eres mucho más ingenioso... yo soy bruta, no pienso mucho... lamento no ser como tú... o como tu quieres. – le reprochó tercamente. – pero a mí me gusta arreglar las cosas a mí manera, es así como vivo, si no te gusta lárgate.

Y empezó a _caminar_ a una velocidad que se equiparaba con la de una estampida.

Kurapika le lanzó el maletín del instituto.

Después la ayudo a pararse, ella intentó darle un puñetazo. Él lo desvió y Kidara se fue hacía adelante... hacía su rostro.

_Y era extraño... era muy parecido a todo lo que conocía pero no... _

Y ahora... sabiendo que aquel extrañó sueño había terminado estaba frente a una de las puertas.

Aquel extraño sueño que mostraba todo lo que no tenía, todo lo que tenía... Fuese lo que fuese, vio el total, desde aquella pequeña punta.

La puerta le abrió a un mundo lleno de agujas.

* * *

Leorio sintió un escalofrío que le recorría desde la punta de cada cabello hasta las puntas de las uñas de los pies. Alguien había escrito con un líquido espeso y lleno de grumos en todos los lugares visibles de la sala una sola palabra; Kris.

Sabía perfectamente quién había pasado por allí anteriormente y lo aterrorizaba el poder encontrarse con ella. Lo peor es que el líquido con el que había escrito parecía ser parte de algún órgano interno...

Agitó la cabeza, no podía acobardarse por el eso. Si quería hacer algo útil, ese era el momento; entre más tratasen de llegar al libro, de su bando más heridos habrían.

La sala en que estaba parecía hecha de plástico medio derretido, todo estaba deformado; a medida que caminaba las palabras se hacían cada vez menos marcadas.

"debe de habérsele acabado la sangre" pensó. Y de hecho era de esa manera; al final había una puerta, también deforme, y a su lado unos jirones de carne... identifico inmediatamente que partes del cuerpo eran; salió lo más rápido posible antes de vomitar.

Fue un cambio de ambiente chocante, el volver a ver los discos y discos con sus puertas, y el cielo algo más oscuro que antes. Ese orden, era cuerdo, era normal... no estaba seguro de poder seguir aguantando aquello. Ahora debía volver a abrir la puerta y ver a donde le llevaría...

* * *

Era el sonido irritante de una sola cuerda. Y a pesar de todo era maravilloso. Era vibrante, tenía energía, elegante... era triste y a la vez alegre; como una melancolía.

Kurama sintió el profundo y cítrico aroma de una rosa azul que llevaba. No tenía en sus planes encontrarse con alguien como Clennad... no podía escoger, siempre tendría altas posibilidades de encontrarse con cualquier persona cada vez que abriese una puerta.

Aquel hombre tocaba un _cello _usando una única cuerda, pues todas las demás estaban cortadas.

Se había encontrado con él justo al final de la sala, era un lugar lleno de cortinas, sujetas en el aire, sin ventana alguna que tapar en un salón que reflejaba el cielo en todas direcciones. Supuso que Clennad había materializado la silla metálica en que estaba sentado interpretando. Era una sala de conciertos espléndida; las nubes avanzaban lentamente sobre un cielo verdaderamente azul.

-te gusta como suena? – le preguntó en medio de una larga y profunda nota.

-me agradan la música en general, y es increíble como haces sonar el instrumento con sólo una cuerda.

-no te irrita que no puedas salir?

-no veo intenciones de que quieras atacarme... ya encontrare otra manera de salir, no tengo ninguna prisa. No estoy aquí por el libro.

-pues yo si, pero hay que esperar...

¿esperar qué? Se preguntaba Kurama, mas no se molesto, sólo estaba en aquella lejana isla sólo para salir pronto de prisión. La sala era bellísima, la mejor representación de la libertad... aunque con algunas esquinas.

* * *

Había contado y estipulado la cantidad de pisos y puertas, cuanto demoraría aproximadamente en recorrerlas todas, mas, tras algunos cálculos y algunos experimentos prácticos, descubrió que una puerta no siempre daba al mismo lugar, y era posible que diera aleatoriamente a cada una de las habitaciones que habían en aquella torre. Cerró la puerta lentamente antes de dejarse caer sobre el piso invisible, y calculo.

Era imposible estipular, quizás las puertas eran sólo entradas a mil mundos; las puertas no representaban la cantidad de habitaciones que debían de haber. Eran sólo la entrada a un laberinto que estaba aún en construcción.

Y era lo más probable, si en esa torre, in-estudiable por los informáticos, que contenía el libro que podía volver cualquier cosa realidad era imposible usar un método matemático, como él siempre lo hacía.

Las salas tampoco estaban ligadas a los pensamientos de las personas, había estado analizando eso. Aún entrando a la sala en un estado de shock no había algún factor que mostrase relación con la condición de la persona que ingresaba.

-Killua!!

Kurapika buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía el grito.

-Gon!! Pensé que te habías perdido.

-no creo que haya mucha diferencia en estar perdido si todos están perdidos.

-tiene algo de lógica – dijo la voz de Killua con poca sinceridad.

Kurapika sonrió... podría hacer una prueba más.

-Gon!, Killua! - llamó.

Vio la cabeza de Gon asomarse unos diez pisos más arriba. Y la de Killua dos más abajo.

-no creí que llegases hasta aquí. – comentó Killua saludándole apenas.

-...está bien que hayan estado entrenando... pero no me subestimes. El cerebro esta por sobre todo. – notó como Killua se irritaba. Aclaró la garganta y les dio indicaciones.

Gon entró a una sala llena de figuras de origami nadando en un mar de color lila. Fue muy al fondo, sin tratar de atravesar la sala, si quería podía nadar, si quería podía caminar. Pronto quiso encontrar un castillo, y lo hizo.

Era de varios eslabones de papel doblado, y las piezas flotaban levemente unas muy cerca de otras, pensó que si las soplaba se irían junto con la corriente.

Entró, buscó y buscó y encontró una puerta. Una idéntica a las que había en los discos de la torre.

La abrió muy curioso, y se asombró al ver que había dentro.

Killua corrió seguido de una grupo de amazonas de dudosa sexualidad... de todas las salas a las que había ido, era aquella, sin duda, la más irritante. Subió a un árbol gigante, con ramas tan gruesas que podrían haber sostenido fácilmente unas tres casas mas o menos grandes. Se introdujo entre el follaje, de hojas gigantescas, tan grandes como él. Y encontró una puerta muy mal ubicada, chocó con ella sin verla, sólo pensando en salir de aquel extraño lugar. Otras salas normalmente tenía algún límite, pero esa no lo tenía... quizás eso ocurría por que seguía las indicaciones de Kurapika. A final de cuentas, como no la vio, la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, y cayó dentro de otra sala... simplemente no entendía mucho de lo que vio dentro.

Le chocó un poco al ver como era la sala... se parecía demasiado a aquel lugar. Con aquel césped largo y fino, lleno de espigas que en vez de tener trigo tenían pequeñas flores lilas. Caminaba sobre una infinidad de troncos cortados...

Era demasiada la coincidencia.

Camino para ver el otro lado de la colina, y su corazón dejó de palpitar rápido. No había ninguna aldea allí. Sólo un claro en el bosque, y un cubo de piedra del tamaño de una choza.

Al bajar se encontró con que frente al cubo había un báculo que conocía muy bien, escondido por la larga hierba, incrustado en el piso.

Sabía exactamente como funcionaba.

Lo giró con fuerza, y la cara del cubo que tenía frente a él se empezó a cortar a gran velocidad, cayendo finalmente un disco de piedra. Salió mucho polvo del interior del cubo...

Antes de entrar por la puerta que no debería estar allí, admiró un instante las piedras rojas que sostenía un lagarto de piedra. Brillaron en sus ojos sin que estos dejasen de ser azules.

Gon, Killua y Kurapika se encontraron juntos en una sala.

Kurapika suspiró; había vencido a las a estadísticas...

La sala era hexagonal, y de techo muy alto, era como la torre abandonada de un castillo. Del centro, de entre las piedras crecía una frondosa hidra, rodeaba todas las paredes y las ramas seguían creciendo atravesando el techo.

-parece mucho más antiguo que el resto de la torre - comentó Killua.

-debe ser por que la otra parte de la torre se creó en el mismo momento en que entramos en la torre. - respondió Kurapika.

-que planta más grande... crece entre las piedras... - las ramas eran gruesas y las hojas de un verde profundo.

-debe de haber otro piso arriba...

-como podremos subir? - susurró Killua.

-...escribiendo la escalera. - susurró una voz de mujer.

Se alarmaron, no habían notado ninguna aura y nadie más estaba en la sala. Las ramas en un lado de la sala se movieron, como una cortina. Al principio sólo vieron una mancha de tinta en la piedra mohosa, la mancha se empezó a escurrir por la pared dibujando una elegante curva, pronto notaron que era un rizo, después la forma de un rostro. Al final notaron un dibujo, casi una fotografía de una mujer. Eran sólo líneas negras, pero no dejaba ser casi real.

Gon y Killua se atrevieron a verlo de cerca. la piel de la joven se pintaba de blanco, su cabello negro y en el flequillo escarlata... pronto estuvo totalmente coloreada. Estaba tan bien hecha que parecía que se hubiese quedado allí, parada; estática. Kurapika también se acercó.

La imagen pestañeó, y los observó tal como ellos lo hacían; perplejos. La joven se amarró mejor la cinta que unía las dos partes de su corsè, y quitó el cabello escarlata de sus ojos. Posó un instante, los tres la observaron cohibidos... era extravagante, y muy seductora.

Su mano salió del plano junto con su cuerpo. Se estiró durante unos segundos, dio un par de vueltas y se quedó mirando a Kurapika con sus ojos violetas, se inclinó, y antes de que cualquiera se pudiese poner en guardia se abrazó a él y le besó.

Kurapika se liberó, se tocó los labios... los sentía abrasados.

-eres maravilloso - dijo con una sonrisa malévola. - nunca pensé que un matemático encontrase la manera de llegar aquí.

-que rayos le pasa? - preguntó Killua mirándola con desconfianza.

-acaso soy muy mal educada? incluso les ayudé a saber como llegar arriba - dijo anudando sus zapatos. Su corsè era muy escotado, la falda muy corta... la inclinación que hacía provocaba un extraño sonrojo en Kurapika y Killua, a excepción de Gon. - ...no les basta con que muestre algo de piel? - Kurapika miró el piso, Killua se puso muy serio, y Gon... pues no entendía mucho.

-y como escribo una escalera? - musitó Kurapika.

-con tinta... y una pluma. Por supuesto que la tinta la tenemos todos... -hizo una pausa - y la pluma la tiene una persona llamada Kouichi. Y ustedes como están aquí, volverán a la base de la torre y la conseguirán.

-...de que rayos está hablando? - susurró Killua.

-si están ya a este nivel de la torre debe ser por que quieren escribir en el libro. Así que háganme caso y vayan a buscar la pluma. – insistió.

-pero si puedes salir de las pareces por que no haces eso en algún lado de la torre y buscas la pluma? – preguntó Gon.

La joven se acercó a Gon fugazmente, Killua tomó a Gon y lo movió de la trayectoria. En menos de un segundo los brazos de la joven rodeaban el cuello de Killua.

-no me agradas... – susurró - ...así que aremos esto... – elevó la voz – les diré un par de cosas, nada más, si las cumplen les devolveré a Killua.

Killua sintió que se iba de su cuerpo, la hidra iba creciendo sobre él... hasta que finalmente ya no quedo nada de él en la sala. Desapareció en la pared.

-..qué hiciste con Killua!!?? – gritó Gon.

-ahora seguirán mis indicaciones; mi nombre es Muren Rage, su significado no tiene importancia para ustedes. Les puedo asegurar que se cada paso y pensamiento que hizo toda persona dentro de la isla desde que fue creada, si son inteligentes podrán averiguar que clase de entidad soy. De momento exijo la pluma a cambio del chico. Desde aquí pueden llegar a cualquier punto de la torre. Y como sé que no conocen a Kouichi pueden ir preguntando por ahí.

Muren se cruzó de brazos y los observó durante unos instantes.

-...que les pasa? Son sordos?

-...deliberadamente haces explicaciones simples... para ti; en otras palabras, estamos preocupados por Killua, pero no podemos hacer lo que dices. – aclaró Kurapika.

-si es eso, pues; hagan lo mismo que hicieron al entrar a las habitaciones; busquen una puerta. Si siguen como se deben las indicaciones les aseguro que poco a poco Killua podrá salir.

Kurapika no dijo una palabra y Gon lo siguió, fue hacía una pared, movió las ramas y encontró una vieja puerta.

* * *

El piso había sido cubierto de brillantes perlas azules, Anna Kyouyama sostenía el hilo que había sido su collar y en una de sus manos un descomunal abanico de papel.

Se había encontrado con una par de personas en la sala y estaba resuelta a acabar con todos; las malas costumbres no estaban permitidas en su presencia.

El caso era el siguiente; existen muertes honorables, si se mata a un adversario debe otorgársele un final digno... si es que lo merece. Aquellos idiotas habían hecho todo lo contrario a ese código, de manera que ellos no lo merecían.

El hilo brillaba como un haz de luz deformado, desde las manos de Anna, hasta el piso.

Eran tres alumnos, no tenía idea si eran de su bando o no, y le daba lo mismo. El piso, en diseño de tabla de ajedrez, se abrió.

Tres jóvenes con un collar morado en el cuello cada uno, yacían en el piso. Un destello rojo, quizás el pañuelo de Anna, atravesaba una pesada puerta de hierro entre pilares negros. Las perlas habían desaparecido.

Al salir estaba segura de encontrarse con cierta personita que conocía, estaba conciente de que no pondría atención a ella, ya que escuchaba un leve ritmo manar de unos grandes y naranjos audífonos. Le golpeó con el blanco abanico.

Yoh estiró los brazos en reflejo de perder los audífonos, que cayeron suavemente sobre una plataforma invisible.

¿-por qué no lo esquivas? – Yoh rió tratando de alcanzar los audífonos. –cuando salgamos de aquí y lleguemos a las termas de Funbari limpiarás solo todo el lugar.

Yoh simplemente exclamó un "no" largo y ahogado.

-Anna... ya estoy bastante cansado. – comentó finalmente a recibir otro golpe.

-tenemos que salir de aquí... no tengo porque seguir aguantando la escoria.

-...déjame descansar unos instantes y después nos vamos. Por favor... que la persona que está al otro lado de la puerta está un poco alterada.

Anna fijo su mirada asesina en él mientras abría la puerta nuevamente. Observó un castillo y amplios jardines... en ellos unos bultos; personas. Detrás de un roble apareció un joven de aspecto adormecido, con la cara y las mangas, sólo las mangas salpicadas de rojo. Llevaba unas cuchillas, también salpicadas que no hacían pareja, quizás se las había quitado a los bultos de más atrás.

Cerró la puerta.

Volvió a golpear a Yoh.

-...eso no es un poco alterado idiota. Si no vas tú voy yo. Toda persona que entre en esa sala será asesinada.

-quieres detenerlo?

-no, sólo digo que entres tú primero. – le dedicó una sonrisa que se traducía en que él tendría que ir si o si... a morir primero. – como mi prometido se supone que haces esas cosas, tienes que proteger a tu prometida.

- ...las damas primero.

Ahora sentía comezón en la cabeza a causa de la cantidad de golpes recibidos. Yoh se preguntaba como no se rompía el abanico si era de papel...

Allí estaba el chico.

Había contado la cantidad de personas que había tratado de pasar, y sabía que todas habían muerto. Ocho en total. Se los había advertido... quizás había que terminar.

-Dónde está Morvern? – susurró.

En las piernas de Ishii se arrastraban los restos de lo que había sido un bello vestido. Su cara tenía maquillaje corrido; lo que le daba un aspecto bastante desquiciado.

-si no mataras a la gente cuando le preguntas, podrías haberlo encontrado hace mucho.

-dónde está Morvern?

Ishii continuaba acercándose balanceando peligrosamente las cuchillas, que aún goteaban. El péndulo cada vez más amplio, Ishii tomó impulso a la medida que él mismo giraba. Intentos de cortar ligeros y rápidos. Sin premeditación, y poco predecibles.

Yoh aún no desenvainaba, ni tampoco había apagado la música, una música rítmica tipo Soul. Notaba como los labios de Ishii se movían una y otra vez repitiendo una y otra vez su pregunta. Esquivaba continuamente aquellos golpes vacíos.

Llegó a un puntó en que la respiración de Ishii empezó a fallar. Era como un caballo; si se soltaban las riendas correría hasta morir.

-Amidamaru... – susurró. Desenvaino la katana, de un sólo golpe, Ishii cayó al piso, una vez tirado entre cada desesperada bocanada de aire trataba de repetir "Morvern".

Se echó a Ishii en la espalda y salió de la habitación para buscar a Anna.

-...creo que ya podemos pasar. – dijo algo confiado ya que había completado el mandato. Anna le dio un golpe a pesar de todo, Ishii casi cae de su espalda.

-que lento...

Atravesaron el línea recta los jardines, regalando un saludo a los insensatos que habían entrado en aquella sala a pesar de la advertencia de Yoh. Anna atravesaba indiferente cada jardín, cada laberinto de pinos, arcos de rosas, parrones, pastizales y arboledas, casi con desprecio.

-podríamos parar... - sugirió Yoh.

-si tanto quieres descansar quédate aquí para siempre. Si llegas a alguna sala con la intención de quedarte lo lograrás.. aunque dudo que a ti te ocurra... pero de todas formas es un buen entrenamiento mental. Puedes tirar al chico si prefieres descansar.

-... que cruel... – Ishii dormía placidamente en su espalda. Aquellas personas por sobreestimación habían terminado muertas, y eran malas personas... no lamentaba la muerte de ellas, pero Ishii era distinto... añoraba mucho a alguien, la sala lo había provocado... aunque de mala manera. – aunque sea un asesino... no sabía lo que hacía.

-...tú dejaste a esas personas entrar, si sabías que había un chico peligroso dentro no debiste dejar entrar a esas personas, aunque fuesen indignas.

Yoh calló. Siguió a Anna, quién de repente dio la media vuelta y tomó ruta por una colina hasta volver a una casona que habían visto varios jardines antes, casi al principio. Entró segura dentro, atravesó pasillos, puertas-trampa hasta llegar un olvidado pasillo donde su única posesión era un gran armario. Al abrirlo y revolver entre trajes perfumados a naftalina encontraron una puerta que apenas se notaba debajo de una gruesa capa de polvo.

-pasa tú primero. – indicó Anna.

Yoh tomó nuevamente a Ishii, y al abrir la puerta se cubrió de una gruesa capa color marrón. Tosió durante largo rato, aún después de haber cerrado la puerta. Anna se sacudía una mínima cantidad de polvo, esperaba impaciente que Yoh dejase de toser.

Ishii despertó asustado. Y también empezó a toser.

-..estoy bien. – dijo. Antes de que Yoh dijese algo.

-...no había preguntado. – dijo Anna.

-supuse que el general Asakura iba a preguntar eso.

-que bien que estés bien. – balbuceó Yoh sacudiéndose los últimos kilos de polvo.

Juntos, los tres atravesaron una docena de salas más, en alguna de ellas tropezaron con Kurapika y Gon, quienes preguntaban por un general llamado Kouichi, como no tenían idea siguieron su camino. Como Ishii era más cercano a Kurapika se fue con ellos. Yoh y Anna continuaron...

Anna cada vez estaba más irritada...

Yoh cada vez más preocupado de las medida que podía tomar Anna para desquitarse.

Al abrir la puerta "2X x 7Y/23Z", ya tan acostumbrados a atravesar puertas sin admirarlas antes, dieron un paso al _vacío._

* * *

Y decidió matarla. Albah sacó de la caja su nanigata y dio un golpe rápido a Ai. Ai se tomó del mango, se balanceo un par de veces en posición invertida sobre el y dio una patada con ambos pies en el rostro de Albah, continuó mascando goma de mascar y haciendo globos.

Esperó unos instantes a que Albah saliese del jarrón donde había caído.

Transitaban por una pasarela donde los espectadores eran una infinidad de jarrones de cientos de diseños.

-que lastima que las jarras no aplaudan. Que extraño que un golpe tan complicado salga justo con usted, no era mi intención golpearle tan fuerte. – comentó finalmente, de cuclillas sin emoción alguna, más bien aburrida.

-de todas maneras querías golpearme. – le reclamó con varias heridas. – mira como he quedado!

-...usted quería matarme... estamos a mano. Si no quiere que vaya con usted, pues mi modo. Nunca he dependido de un general y tampoco pienso empezar a hacerlo.

Ai revisó unos cuantos jarrones y se introdujo dentro de uno.

-es que realmente me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta de que estábamos caminando en círculos, de hecho, hasta tuve tiempo de escoger el jarrón donde la lanzaría si intentaba matarme. Realmente todo esto de lo generales estaba muy manipulado... ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que aquí estaba la puerta... bueno, eso, cuando no se sienta ya tan humillada y herida en su orgullo venga por esta puerta que yo, un miserable pupilo encontró.

Y Ai desapareció.

Albah agitó la nanigata tratando de quebrar todo lo cercano a ella. Cuando quedo nada de los jarrones, a parte de la puerta, se lanzó sobre la pasarela con una extraña mezcla entre frustración y rabia.

* * *

Quizás hubiese sido el sueño de Samara morir en un lugar como ese... recordaba que aquella dama gótica y existencialista amaba la lluvia. Quizás si era lo mejor como lo había hecho Kein... no lo sabía... pero después de todo lo que conocía, después de todos los errores cometidos y de lo que había aprendido de ellos... sabía que tenía que salir de allí y recuperar a aquellas personas que hacían parte de su mundo sin temer que él los matase, las personas que realmente importaban. Kein era un mero conocido, a quien había visto en antaño de blanco, pero que en ese momento estaba todo manchado de negro. Aquel personaje despreocupado, afable y poco ambicioso estaba totalmente desquiciado frente a él. Había llegado a lo que él mas temía...

-Reese, no tienes por que preocuparte, no te voy a matar.

-si, claro...

-...acepte entrenarte, cumplir tu deseo de liberarte a pesar de ese pequeño defecto tuyo... al menos apóyame en esto.

-son tus propios errores, arréglalos tu solo. Necesito irme

-La puerta está detrás de mí. Por ahí entre. Y por que no quieres colaborar conmigo Reese?

-no me interesan tus problemas, tengo los míos.

No podía creer estar diciendo esas cosas, percibía claramente las ganas de matar que tenía Kein. No comprendía como él podía hablar tan pacíficamente en ese estado... la verdad, no sabía si buscaba luchar con él o buscar una apertura para poder escapar.

Kein se hecho a llorar... sólo lo sabía por los lamentos, los lamentos de un niño.

La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, parecía que el agua cayese/subiese desde abajo.

Debía darle un descanso como el que Kein él dio a Samara? No podía comprender de donde nacían esos deseos de callar sus insensateces, de que dejase de mover su boca, de estar fuera de esa presión asesina... Corrió... no sabía en que dirección, todo lo que veía era oscuridad y algo de luz que manaba de él, sentía las gotas caer sobre su empapado cuerpo, escuchaba cada vez más lejanos los gritos de Kein llamándole... ambos se estaban perdiendo en esa sala... quizás la puerta no estaba tras Kein, quizás él la había perdido, pero creía tenerla cerca... llegado un punto se topó con una vieja y astillada puerta. Tan vieja que ya casi no quedaban restos del barniz, la manilla chirriaba destemplada y oxidada... la abrió sin pensarlo mucho.

No apareció en donde esperaba... los ojos le dolían, demasiada luz. Parpadeo repetidas veces, era muy distinto a los discos de la torre. Inmediatamente recordó aquel calabozo en el que lo encerraron repetidas veces por miedo... naturalmente no era lo mismo... había pasado de una sala a otra sin tener que volver a la torre...

Unas manos sedosas recorrieron desde su cintura hasta su rostro, abruptamente le hicieron mirar a unos ojos violetas de largas pestañas... Se echó atrás perturbado...

La ropa de la joven que tenía enfrente llegada a sonar de lo apretada que estaba, vestida totalmente de cuero, donde lo único de color eran sus ojos y parte de su cabello.

-eres el segundo... felicidades. Que joven... no tendrás más de 14 años, supongo... – Reese se tranquilizo... de momento ella no parecía tener malas intenciones. Se sacó la chaqueta, tomó del borde su polera y la estrujó mientras escuchaba a Muren. Su pánico casi se había disipado, la puerta había desaparecido... ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de esa joven.

-...si estás en busca del libro, está arriba. Para llegar tienes que escribir la escalera – Reese la miró interrogante – hay una pluma, la tiene un general llamado Kouichi, con ella puedes escribir la escalera...

-la verdad es que no quiero el libro.

-pero tu quieres esto, no? – Muren movió un montón de ramas, tras ellas vio más ramas. Enredada entre todas las hojas y raíces de la hidra vislumbro la cara de Laine ahogada de verde. Reese palideció, Muren se acercó y le tapó la boca – podría ayudarte a recuperarlas... sólo necesito la pluma. – y lo soltó al ver que ya no quería gritar.

-pero si la tienes allí ya, no creo que necesites la pluma para traerla.

-no deja de ser la muñeca que viste en el campo de batalla. Puedo arreglar eso sin que tengas que matar a Clennad.

-no necesito tu ayuda... como salgo de aquí? – dijo exasperado al ver nuevamente el rostro de Laine, el verla más cerca mientras Muren dejaba que colgara uno de sus brazos de la prisión de ramas.

-es que no es sólo ella... Reese – susurró sedosamente apareciendo frente a Reese. El pobre chico observó nuevamente la maraña de ramas mientas aparecían el rostro de Katt, Sefora, y una joven más. – bueno, a ella no creo que la conozcas... pero yo sé que desde hace mucho está enamorada de ti...

Reese tragó saliva... quizás eran una ilusión... quizás otra pesadilla. Pero allí estaban.. tan cerca... aunque no fuese verdad necesitaba salir de allí y matar a ese bastardo.

-como salgo...? – Muren movió su cabeza para que viera una puerta corrediza de madera.

Al moverla se encontró nuevamente en la torre. Ni un solo rastro de una puerta tras de él, ni de la hidra, ni de las chicas.

Se volvió hacia aquellas puertas más familiares y entró a un salón de fotografía.

* * *

Muren se arregló un poco el cabello al sentir como llegaba alguien a la sala. Se sonrió a si misma, las chicas que llegaban a algún lugar con los ojos brillantes y temerosas eran fáciles de manipular.

-que se te ofrece? – su ropa era una camisa simple, negra y un pantalón sencillo también negro.

-busco a alguien.

-todos buscamos a alguien, sólo que yo ya me rendí. Pero he visto mucha gente pasar por esta sala... – claro, había visto pasar a cuatro, sólo que uno estaba con ella en la habitación.

-en serio! Haz visto a un chico un poco más alto que yo con cabello negro peinado hacia atrás??

-que tiene pinta de maleante?

-si! Lo haz visto?

-pasó por aquí hace unas horas... pero por como funcionan estas puertas puede que te encuentres con él... allí está – movió a Keiko para que viese una roñosa puerta entre la hidra.

.gracias!! no te rindas, ya encontraras a tus amigos!! – dijo alegremente Keiko pasando por la puerta.

-...no te preocupes Keiko – dijo sonriendo aún después de cerrada la puerta – mi amigo es una pluma y ya hay gente buscándola por mí. Tu no me sirves...

* * *

Zera abrió la puerta sin muchas esperanzas, simplemente esperaba encontrarse con alguien. Y así lo hizo. No se extraño de que durmiese, aún en aquella extraña sala, donde caminaban sobre el aire dejando ver bajo sus pies un enredado sistema de tuercas, en la parte superior de la sala una cúpula donde había una gran cantidad de aves tropicales volando de un lado a otro. Cada cierto tiempo de los tubos que formaban la cúpula caían granos.

Zera se sacudió los granos, y al acercarse a Movern lo vio cubierto de cientos de pajaritos. Aunque le picasen, él no parecía querer despertar. Espantó a las aves para confirmar si estaba herido. Al espantarse las aves, entre plumas, patas, alas y granos logró observar los ojos verdes de Morvern.

-general – musitó levantándose mientras sacudía su largo abrigo. – estaba descansando.

-no hay nada que justificar. Y tus compañeros? – preguntó serenamente.

-los estaba buscando.

Esa fue toda la conversación, ambos eran tremendamente lacónicos. Zera le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y continuó su camino. Morvern desorientado encontró la puerta de la cúpula y llegó a una sala muy vieja cubierta de plantas. Dentro encontró a una joven vestida de manera muy peculiar; usaba un delantal gris semi-transparente que dejaba ver la elegante ropa que llevaba abajo. Era extraño.

-alguien más que ha llegado... – susurró Muren llevando una rosa blanca. – escuché que buscabas a alguien...

Morvern continuó en silencio.

-pues, él te buscó, y ocurrió algo terrible. Entro en esos trances que conoces, y si no le respondían los mataba... él es todo un caso.

-...Cómo puede ser que lo sepas? Si lo viste debió de haberte matado también.

-es por que ya estoy muerta. Esta torre puede hacer esas cosas. Si de verdad te importa tanto como tú a él; ayúdalo!! – suplicó - unas personas le dijeron que te habían encontrado y lo están usando para pasar de sala en sala!! Ayúdalo!! – la voz de Muren se quebró y desapareció dejando una puerta.

Morvern la atravesó. Se rió de la actuación de Muren. Ishii no era tan idiota, conociéndole, ya debería de estar tirado por ahí llorando, como cuando le conoció.

Abrió la puerta nuevamente, prefería moverse a estar por ahí. Se impresión de la tranquilidad del lugar. El camino estaba acompañado por una hilera de árboles otoñales. Se extrañó al encontrar unas armas abandonadas llorando sangre en medio del camino. Vio huellas y supuso que alguien había luchado por allí; nada fuera de lo común. Al seguir caminando se encontró con la mansión que había visto a lo lejos, frente a ella, en los extensos jardines encontró unos bultos. Y reconoció esa manera de matar tan ingeniosa. A aquel hombre le habían destrozado el cuello utilizando unas simples pinzas de las que se usan para avivar el fuego en las chimeneas. Cuando encontró a otro para constatar si era o no Ishii el responsable se encontró con un clon de si mismo, también muerto, el cuerpo no tenía marca alguna, simplemente estaba muerto. Lo único que notó fue un escaso rastro de sangre en los labios del cuerpo. Otros tres cuerpos habían sido mutilados con algún tipo de espada.

Entró a la casona dio vueltas por habitaciones que intentaban ser como las del palacio de Versalles... se entretuvo dando vueltas por los pasadizos secretos hasta llegar un pasillo que distaba mucho de los otros del lugar. Era un roñoso lugar con un roñoso armario. Abrió las puertas y se encontró una pequeña colonia de ratas. Se intereso en el interior; estaba vacío. En el fondo, observó unos dedos marcados sobre el polvo. Empujó un poco y cayó precipitadamente hacía otro lugar; la torre de las puertas una vez más.

Una mano se acercó a ayudarle.

-estás cubierto de polvo – comentó Gon.

-parece que estabas en un lugar muy desértico – trató de deducir Kurapika.

-estaba sucio. – dijo sacudiéndose el abrigo una vez más... estaba empezando a molestarle el vestir de esa manera, si tenía que limpiar tenía mucho que limpiar.

-creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo – dijo Ishii detrás de Morvern.

Morvern se dio vuelta lentamente. Era bastante más alto que Ishii.

-te buscaba – dijo.

-ya lo sabía. Yo también.

Ishii sonrió cerrando los ojos. Morvern estuvo mudo... vaciló durante unos instantes mientras Kurapika, Gon e Ishii se acercaban a la puerta. Rápidamente, dando enormes zancadas llegó antes que ellos a la puerta y la atravesó.

Ishii desesperado abrió la puerta nuevamente... pero no era el mismo lugar al que había ido Morvern.

La abrió reiteradas veces pero seguía siendo el mismo lugar. Kurapika lo intentó también, dando una habitación distinta a la de Ishii pero mientras fuese él quien la abriese no cambiaba. Al final tenían tres opciones a las que ir, pero ninguna les servía para perseguir a Morvern.

-sólo tenemos que escribir en el libro. – dijo Gon intentando reconfortar a un depresivo Ishii.

-no es ese el problema... Morvern estaba enojado...

* * *

-si, creo haber visto a alguien así por aquí. – respondió Muren pensativa. – aunque no dijo mucho, me vio y no me tomó muy en cuenta...

-Ren es así. – dijo riendo levemente Horo-horo... cohibido frente a la tímida chica.

-no te quiero decir a donde fue! – dijo encogiéndose y agitando la cabeza.

Horo-horo la encontró adorable...

-no me hará nada... no es una mala persona a pesar de todo. –

Kororo tiraba la manga de Horo-horo... no le agradaba aquella chica,

-no seas celoso Kororo... – y le extendió la mano a la chica. – ven conmigo, yo te cuidare. – dijo con una voz de macho que normalmente no tenía.

Muren se negó como si le hubiesen hecho una propuesta indecente, Horo-horo desconcertado trato de corregir... algo que no entendía muy bien.

Al final Muren le indicó una puerta mientras se encogía, paranoica, en un sector (por que la habitación era redonda, no tenía rincones).

Horo-horo cruzó y cayó al _vacío._

* * *

La lluvia dejó de caer en cuanto Reese se perdió en la oscuridad. Era todo una sensación, las gotas que caían más allá. Pero ya no quería más lluvia, corrió hacia donde se suponía estaba la puerta, pasó pisando sobre el cuerpo de Samara, una muñeca salió despedida por el aire. Un pequeño haz de luz la cortó a la mitad. Y de alguna manera parecía sufrir, aún con su cara inexpresiva.

Una vez en la torre recorrió puerta tras puerta. Una le llamó mucho la atención, era casi sarcástico, la peor broma que le podrían haber hecho.

Conocía esa abandonada colina, con su calva hierba, su cielo siniestro con algunos leves tintes naranjas en las nubes... una luz del infierno, quizás. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y camino con perezosas zancadas hasta el otro lado de la colina, pateando piedras de vez en vez... finalmente la diviso.

Era una casucha de perdida elegancia, las rejas que la protegían dobladas de manera tétrica, las ventanas manchadas con el polvo de los años y ceniza de una chimenea, las tablas mohosas y porosas, ya grises. La clásica casa de una vieja película de terror con las hierbas y malezas creciendo desmedidamente alrededor y una que otra planta más fina. Siendo otoño todo tenía un color amarillento, castaño o rojizo, claro a excepción de la casa.

Un crujido sonaba con eco. Algunas altas hierbas se movían de manera regular, camino aplastándolo todo y vio una mujer joven vestida de negro con una cruz de madera colgado de su cuello.

Era una monja con el velo caído.

Se balanceaba sobre una silla muy vieja que crujía muchísimo, rodeada también de una gran cantidad de botellas verdes vacías. Abrazaba una de ellas. Había un hedor...

_-...es un enviado del demonio... he terminado tomándome el vino de consagrar. _

-quién?

-_ese niño_... – su voz era gutural y seca. Aún no veía el rostro de la mujer.

Nada de todo aquello le asustaba, pues él ya conocía todo eso. Sabía que tenía que hacer exactamente, ya había estado allí unas tres veces. Y era _ese niño_ el que tanto le interesaba.

Movió la cortina de hierba y entró a la casa, que milagrosamente se sostenía, parecía balancearse continuamente. A cada pasó una pequeña nube de polvo se levantaba. Y no era ninguna idea errada; la casa de balanceaba crujiendo.

Subió, y se encontró con un gran dormitorio, habían algunos niños durmiendo... había uno ovillado observando por la ventana. Le llamó la atención la coloración del cabello del niño, una mitad era blanca y la otra era rojiza... le encantaba, esa coloración era a causa de una fuerte emisión de nen.

_Todos los que dormían lo harían para siempre... _

Vio al niño observarlo ciego; sus ojos opacos.

-tus amigos ya no pueden jugar contigo... no a lo que tu juegas. ¿no quieres tener más amigos? Unos con los que puedas jugar? Ellos te extrañaran... pero ahora debes irte. Por que ya no pueden jugar contigo.

El niño se paró y se tomó de la mano de Kein.

"_cuando llegó era por que su madre había muerto contagiada de una enfermedad atendiendo a enfermos de guerra. Su padre había vuelto a casa con una pierna menos. Hizo lo que pudo para cuidar al niño, pero el niño no parecía necesitar ser cuidado... Su padre murió de inanición por no poder trabajar; su herida fue mal tratada, había adquirido gangrena y se había agusanado. Los vecinos lo trajeron aquí. Al principio era un chico muy bueno, algo tímido pero valiente. Siempre estuvo de parte de sus amigos... pero con el tiempo, entre más feliz era, la casa más se tambaleaba. Algunos niños empezaron a temerle, hasta que finalmente se quedó casi sólo; ellos le culpaban de todas las cosas que ocurriesen. Cuando se vio frente a esa deslealtad un día tuve que salir de la casa... todos escaparon, algunos se deshicieron!!, __**se deshicieron!!...**__ no me puedo ir... quiero entrar... pero sigue esa bestia allí..."_

Esa mujer tomó aire sonoramente al ver al niño allí... Kein pudo ver finalmente su cara, había un agujero negro en su cara, estaba llena de pequeñas moscas... si no trataba ese ojo que le faltaba con algo más que vino, su vida se terminaría tan pronto como lo que duraría la casa...

Ya cruzando la reja, la casa se derrumbo.

El niño le tiró llevándolo hacia la cima de la colina, allí arriba observó una puerta caída en el piso. Kein abrió la puerta y se lanzó dentro.

Cayó sobre una joven... una posición comprometedora si alguien les viese. La joven lo miró durante un instante con sus largas pestañas... y finalmente chilló.

Kein se quitó bastante desilusionado.

-si no te gustaba debiste quitarte cuando caí.

-no es normal que la gente caiga del techo. – Kein observó el techo, estaba bastante cerca de sus cabezas... algo de lógica tenía. - ...ERES TÚ!! TU FUISTE!!

-perdón?

-QUE MAQUIAVÉLICO!! PRIMERO MI HERMANA Y DESPUÉS YO... QUIEN TE CREES?

-de qué rayos hablas?

-TÚ PERRO!! – Kein continuaba observándole desconcertado... – VE A BUSCARLO!! QUE POR LA MALDITA PLUMA!!

-de que rayos hablas? Es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida.

-NO, AHORA SOY SORDA... TE VAS... TODO ES TU CULPA!! TODO ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU TODO ES TU CULPA, CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA, TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!! – la joven se tiró al piso pataleando en un gritó que duro unos dos minutos... sólo el final.

-qué? De que hablas?

Muren se lanzó sobre él, se pegó con el a la pared y lo empezó a estrangular con las hiedras.

-como todo es tu culpa... vas a buscar la desgraciada pluma con Kouichi y te daré el libro... – dijo suavemente. Kein no respondió, Muren lo azotó contra otra pared, al caer al piso las piedras se movieron a un lado y cayó en la torre.

* * *

La noche... todo era sólo tejados, techos, cornisas y torres. Una cuidad azulada cubierta por la noche estrellada. Y una impactante luna. Ni una sola luz en las ventanas, y no habían calles entre los techos. La cuidad se extendía hasta el horizonte.

Cloud iba de la mano de un niño, un chico vestido con una camisa que le quedaba muy grande.

Él saltaba, el niño también lo hacía.

Ambos tenían un fulgor fantasmal en sus rostros, el abrigo de Cloud ondeaba como una pasiva bandera.

-...es una linda noche... – se atrevió a decir el chico.

-si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí... quizás venga tu hermana.

-no, ella nunca podrá llegar hasta aquí.

-como desees, como estas tan asustado creí que si encontraba una sala que te gustase... pues todo estaría bien... yo quiero que...

En un campanario vio la silueta de alguien admirando la luna.

-espérame aquí.

Cloud dio un gran salto, se colgó de la punta del campanario, tomó impulsó y entró limpiamente por los arcones. Allí escuchaba alguien música, podía oír claramente un cello, un bajo, y una batería.

El joven resplandecía igual que él, blanquecinamente. Vestía de manera muy común, nada en él era peculiar, sólo el hecho de que pudiese dormir allí... siendo supuestamente normal.

El joven sin dejar de mirar la luna, le dirigió unas palabras:

-el niño está muy asustado?

-creo que ya no tanto, ya no repite a cada instante el nombre de su hermana y puede hablar cuerdamente.

-y estás tú cansado?

Cloud tomó asiento a su lado. Miró de reojo a donde había dejado a Kris, el niño estaba acostado sobre unas tejas mirando las constelaciones.

-llegué en el último grupo a la isla... y ya estoy cansado. Cualquiera de nosotros podría ser un gran estratega, pero nunca usamos nuestras habilidades en beneficio de todos como es debido... me han hecho trabajar demasiado. Creo que hoy he matado demasiada gente...

-eres un asesino justificado?

Cloud rió, y miró tristemente a Kris.

-logré ver algo de tu bando, jefe de los rebeldes. Y lamente mucho tener que matar a tantos de tus alumnos. Aunque ya no tengo ningún remordimiento, sólo quiero irme. Matar a más de 2 personas en una sola batalla; para mi es demasiado.

-eres bastante haragán.

-me dedico a dejar trampas, las trampas matan a la gente, no yo.

La música que escuchaban ahora era un jazz cantado por una voz de mujer muy profunda y alegre.

-yo también estoy cansado. Siempre he sido así, aprendo todo a medias, y quizás como nunca aprendí lo que seguía no puedo continuar desde el punto que desconozco. Pero por primera vez en mi vida aprendí completo algo; el sistema de esta isla y el libro. Pero ya no quiero perder a mis amigos... y no se que hacer; si dejo la pluma alguien la encontrará y la usará y desde entonces todo lo que ocurra después será muy incierto.

-y si escribes que nadie sea capaz de encontrar la pluma?

-pensé en eso. Pero no se escribir bien. Por eso era seguro que yo tuviese la pluma.

-y que? Piensas que yo lo escriba?

-o si no, no me hubiese dejado visible. Confió en un asesino que es capaz de llevar a un niño pequeño.

-bien... dame la pluma. – contestó dudoso.

Kouichi la hizo aparecer; era una pluma larguísima (unos 3 metros) de color blanco, el centro con un brillo perlado y nada fuera de lo común a parte de eso.

-dicen que sólo los espíritus y la pluma pueden escribir en el libro. El problema es que si quieres escribir más de una frase necesitas a alguien especial. Pero tú sólo escribirás "que nadie pueda encontrar alguna vez la pluma para este libro".

-y esa persona es la escritora...

-no es que haya nacido con la capacidad, es simplemente que tiene la capacidad. Ella no piensa en otra cosa que no sea escribir y leer. Una persona que sólo desea escribir, que no lleva ninguna intención a parte de lo que expresa al poner tinta en papel... pero, tú no la necesitas.

-perfecto. – Cloud tomó la pluma y la hizo desaparecer.

-entonces yo me iré a buscar a los míos. Un gusto, ojala nos volvamos a ver, para devolverte el favor.

Kouichi se fue con un country de fondo, Cloud fue a buscar a Kris. Invitó al chico a que se marchasen. Más el insistía en ir hacia la luna. Para demostrarle que era técnicamente imposible, lo tomó del brazo y saltaron. De pronto la luna se aceleraba y estaba en frente de ellos, al punto en que pudieron pisar sobre ella. Una vez allí, notaron que no era tan grande, y su luz era más interesante; no era sólo blanca, si no también de cientos de colores. Caminaron sobre ella, sin caer, sin sentir que todo quedaba al revez. De pronto Kris se inclinó y tiró de algo. La luna se apagó y saltó dentro de la puerta que había abierto. Cloud extrañado le siguió.

La puerta tras ellos se encogió en un circulo. Y la luna se volvió a encender de la misma manera en que lo haría un tubo halógeno viejo; dando cortos periodos de luz en frecuencias cada vez más rápidas. Hasta recuperar su brillo nacarado.

Kris se puso detrás de Cloud. Se dio la vuelta y se asustó al ver una mujer... suspiro al sentirse ridiculizado... era sólo un dibujo en la pared. Muy real... pero no dejaba de ser un mero dibujo.

Bueno, al menos habían llegado a un lugar distinto. El único inconveniente era que no había una sola puerta. Buscaron entre las hiedra sin resultados.

-perdón... – se disculpó Kris.

Cloud lo ignoró... tenía que haber algo. La hiedra atravesaba el techo por las orillas, tenía que haber algo para salir, si habían entrado...

Kris gritó. Un espejo dorado comenzó a flotar entre el dibujo de la mujer y él.

-guarda eso por favor. – Cloud lo tomó, teniendo cuidado del pequeño demonio que había en el espejo... quería morderle.

La mujer cuando la había visto por primera vez estaba parada y miraba de manera neutra. Ahora estaba pegada hacia el frente, como si hubiese un vidrio.

-sal de ahí. Puedo sentir tu aura.

El dibujo tomó volumen y cayó de rodillas.

-quiero salir de aquí. Que hago?

-_escribe una escalera..._ – eso fue todo, y perdió su volumen y pasó a ser el dibujo de la espalda de una mujer inclinada en el piso, sobre el piso.

Cloud sacó la pluma, la miró extrañado. Con cada cosa que aparecía no le extrañaba aquella indicación. Movió algo de hiedra, soplo el polvo y escribió.

Kris y él observaron como de la pluma salía tinta de color negro. Se alejaron, la tinta empezó a escurrirse formando un rectángulo que llegaba hasta el piso en su largo, otro mucho más pequeño se dibujaba a un lado, llenándose de dos circulo ubicados en línea. Después otra línea atravesó el centro, de manera doble, del rectángulo mayor. Poco a poco se fue coloreando, tomó un color plateado de metal algo destemplado, un marco más brillante, el rectángulo más pequeño también y sus círculos se pintaron de un blanco lechoso, cada uno se pinto con un triangulo negro, uno indicaba el techo y el otro al piso.

-un ascensor. – lanzó Kris.

-las escaleras están pasadas.

Apretó el botón para subir, la puerta se abrió, dentro era todo de piedras.

-no hay botones.

Cloud escribió, "botones para subir al libro", "alfombra", "espejos".

El suelo se alfombro y se vieron reflejados cientos de veces en los cristales. Varios botones aparecieron, uno tenia una "L". Lo presionó, el ascensor subió. Sonó una campanita y se abrieron las puertas.

La sala era tan antigua como la anterior, cubierta de hiedra y moho, pero mucho más sofisticada. Las baldosas del piso hacían un bello diseño que daba énfasis a un gordo libro, que pasaba y pasaba paginas, en el centro de la sala. Estaba bastante oscuro. Caminaron dudosos, Cloud sosteniendo la pluma, listo para escribir.

Kris cayó al piso. Una voz femenina se quejó.

Cloud provocó luz con nen. Vio a la escritora retorciéndose apenas por la manera en que la habían amarrado. Kris la miraba desconcertado.

La desataron y la ayudaron a moverse. Pues, alrededor de 20 horas de esa manera entumece a cualquiera, y más si esta conciente.

La chica se pasó las manos por donde estaban marcadas de morado las ataduras.

-como llegaste aquí?

-me ataron y después aparecí aquí. No se encontraron con Yusuke, Zera o Kurama?

-para nada. Estamos demasiado dispersos y muy perdidos. Sólo me encontré con él... que estés aquí cambia las cosas.

Kris miraba como pasaban las hojas del libro, se le notaba en la cara las ganas de tomarlo en sus manos.

-tengo la pluma – Cloud le presentó la blanca pluma. – con esto puedes escribir en el libro...

Hyo no le dejó terminar, le quitó la pluma de las manos, detuvo el pasar las hojas y dejó que se acumularan sobre su mano. Escribió antes de que Cloud pudiese decir algo.

"_maldita esta hidra que me ata"._

* * *

Mitarai Sumire levantaba con cuidado su vestido. El piso era peligroso para su traje; las rosas le amenazaban con sus largas espinas. Rojas como un rubí le despedían, agradecidas por el brillante fulgor otorgado... ya que antes eran níveas.

Al abrir la siguiente habitación se encontró con un desierto extenso, en el horizonte podía notar el mar. Sobre la blanca arena habían una gran cantidad de tinas. Caminó revisando las tinas, quizás dentro de ellas estaba la siguiente puerta. Escuchó un gemido muy resonante. Dio un saltó y diviso una bañera que tenía un ocupante dentro. Cayó cerca, apenas levantando polvo.

Era Noa, parecía estar seriamente herida. Su rostro era atravesado por un hilillo carmesí, sus labios florecidos de heridas, y uno de sus brazos parecía dislocado. La tina estaba rota en algún lugar, y goteaba mucho. La levantó y observó que corría sangre por todo su brazo, y a juzgar por la herida de la cabeza llevaba no mucho tiempo de esa forma. Era una herida muy grande, le había atravesado todo el hombro. No sabía mucho pero quemó la herida para que dejase de sangrar al menos...

La tierra vibraba aún, y una onda leve de aura llegaba hasta ella.

Desapareció un instante, para reaparecer muy lejos de donde estaba Noa. Había una gran piscina. El agua se agitaba por algo que no se reflejaba en ella.

Mitarai dio un pequeño paso y vio suspendidos en el aire a Sorento, y frente a él a un joven delgadísimo que parecía ileso. A diferencia de Sorento, quién parecía no poder utilizar un brazo y un ojo. Sorento con un brazo menos no podía usar su arco y flechas. Sumire observó no muy convencida al joven que atacaba a Sorento, le dio un violento golpe con las palmas de las manos. Después, antes de ver el resultado descendió lentamente sobre el agua, se sacó los guantes. Al instante, Sorento cayó en el agua, y el joven salió despedido muy lejos.

-Señorita Sumire... – musitó Sorento al asomar su cabeza, realmente impresionado.

-permites algo de ayuda, Rune? – consultó quitándose la capucha.

Una gran ola se produjo desde la dirección del joven. Sorento salió del agua apresurado, en el momento en que su cara de impresión observó la ola, Sumire ya estaba frente al joven, quien tenía una de sus manos apuntando hacia abajo, un largo collar de cuencas sumergido se dirigía hacia, donde ella estaba unas milésimas de segundo antes. En ese momento notó la tenida del joven. Usaba una sotana, no era religioso, pero parecía uno. Quizás el collar era una imitación de rosario. Sumire simplemente juntó sus manos en un único puño y lo golpeó hacía abajo. El joven se mantuvo en la posición que tendría al recibir el golpe, pero sin moverse. A continuación tomó del brazo a Sorento, la ola fue redirigida con algo de ren, y El joven se hundió juntó con una gran explosión que produjo una efímera lluvia.

-...ni si quiera te detienes a ver cuales son sus habilidades... – Sorento se limpió el ojo.

-la vi atrás, supongo que estará bien. Para mi no es importante la habilidad de otra persona si es más lenta que yo.

-no aceptaré tu ayuda. Llévate a Noa por favor.

-Supongo que saldrás con vida.

-no está a tu nivel. Parece no percatarse de la manera en que luchas.

Sumire no discutió, le vendó el ojo con un pañuelo y quemó la herida de su brazo. Después desapareció.

El joven salió del agua bastante molesto. Se quitó la pesada sotana.

Sorento empuño una de sus flechas como si se tratase de una espada.

El joven materializó una cruz de gran tamaño y se defendió, mas la cruz empezó a derretirse.

-déjame saber tu nombre antes de que te mate.

-nunca tuve la intención de hacer eso. Sólo quiero lo pluma.

-...qué pluma?

-Bardiel... – el hierro fundido desapareció. Una gran cantidad de hojas de Biblia pasó entre ellos separándoles. – entonces no la tienen.

-...aunque no la tenga... la heriste.

El arco de plata apareció, seis flechas en su otra mano se dispusieron a ser disparadas.

* * *

Le divertía cada una de las habitaciones, ahora atravesaba un libro gigante. Las letras eran unas cinco veces más grandes que ella. Voló un poco, por curiosidad de saber sobre que estaba caminando.

"_...opopónaco se dice... con sus opopónacas garras..."_

"_Casa Negra"._

Un libro de terror, quizás.

Una vez abajo...

**TÚ!!! DONDE ESTÁ ÉL??? TIENES QUE SABERLO!!! **

Era Rei. Era difícil saber por quien preguntaba. No sabía si era por Shun o por Haku. Era bastante fácil esquivarla en ese estado.

-no sé a quién buscas, Rei.

-...el líder de los rebeldes... donde? Donde? – preguntaba dando golpes muy lentos. Kidara los detuvo uno a uno hasta detener sus brazos.

-no seas ridícula. Yo prefiero salir de aquí antes.

-ella los tiene... ella lo tiene... tengo que tenerla... tengo que tenerla...

Kidara se aburrió de su palabrería y le dejo inconsciente.

-ojala cuando despiertes pienses mejor... estas hunters de hoy...

Era muy agradable la sensación al pisar el papel, y más por que ella iba descalza. De pronto una sombra inmensa la cubrió, dando vuelta a la pagina. Logró divisar un ojo inmenso, al ser lanzada observó que una "O" estaba pintada por dentro. Se aventuró dentro de ella.

Rei salió despedida por los aires.

Chocó contra una pared de piedra, y se quedó pegada a ella. Una hiedra que crecía por toda la habitación la amarraba. Se soltó de las ramas como si fuesen de hilo, y se dirigió a un ascensor que había en el fondo... ni si quiera alcanzó a presionar el botón cuando algo le tiró la túnica. Molesta pisó lo que creyó que era hiedra, en vez de eso, resultó ser una mano humana. Una mujer estaba allí, no había sentido su presencia. Agonizante se colgó de Kidara para que no llegase al ascensor, Kidara le ignoró y la arrastró para llegar al botón. Si no quería que fuese a otro piso era por que, quizás, algo interesante ocurría. Las puertas del ascensor fueron cubiertas por la hiedra, Kidara se dispuso a cortarlas, mas se detuvo. Tenía que ser una ilusión; allí estaba Killua.

Tiró a la mujer que colgaba de sus ropas y exigió una explicación.

-...si me traes la pluma lo liberare...

-no, pregunto por que no lo sueltas. Si no lo haces ahora mismo no mediré las consecuencias.

-por qué no aceptas el trato? Kurapika y Gon lo siguieron.

-no tengo por que seguir un trato teniéndolo en frente mío... – Muren hizo un gesto disimulado, Kidara ató a Killua con un lazo azul. – no te lo llevarás de nuevo a la planta.

-si no lo sueltas, quizás se destroce... la hiedra sujeta tan fuerte como tú, imitara la misma cantidad de fuerza que tu uses.

-...no me interesa que Gon o, incluso, Kurapika hayan seguido tu trato... no creas que hago esto por que sea mi amigo, lo hago por que no me deja entrar al maldito ascensor... pero entre los dos prefiero destrozarte a ti.

-por qué tan apurada...? en la Torre de Kyobi nunca pasa el tiempo.

-en relación al exterior. Eso ya lo sabían los de informática... mi problema es que se acerca alguien que no me agrada que venga. Quiero llegar antes que él a terminar este tonto asunto del libro.

-y como sabes que allí está el libro?

-por que es la última puerta.

Muren presionó el brazo de Kidara con fuerza. Kidara la soltó, su condición física no era la mejor, las heridas de la batalla con Clennad aún ardían.

-si sabes lo de la puerta, entonces eres peligrosa... entonces también conoces lo de la regla del nen...

-más o menos.

-la última persona que tenía conocimiento sobre todo eso... esas personas murieron hace más de veinte años. Dudo mucho que tengas esa edad.

-tengo algunos recuerdos de esta sala, por que parte de mi alma estuvo aquí hace tiempo. Sólo se claramente lo de la última puerta.

Las hiedras rodearon a Muren, se entrelazaron por su cuerpo y la ayudaron a moverse.

-después de terminar contigo... mataré a la escritora... – susurró.

Killua soñaba con Clef, ella le abrazaba de manera terrible... se estaba ahogando... era una terrible pesadilla...

La presión aumentaba y aumentaba, se le rompían las costillas, un sabor metálico le llenó la boca... finalmente gritó...

El grito se tradujo en un leve parpadeo. Observó las verdes hojas sin comprender inmediatamente...

-me voy a morir...

De momento sólo sabía que tenía que respirar.

Si, esa planta era un estorbo... había que _eliminarla. _

"_maldita esta hiedra que me ata.."_

Muren dejó salir un lamento mientras caía. La hiedra estaba seca...

Kidara observó entre impresionada y asustada como las zarpas de Killua destruían todo a su paso. Esperó que terminase con la mujer, pero cuando la volvió a observar era un dibujo en el piso...

-esto no me agrada... – Killua se acercaba peligrosamente. Aunque... tratándose de Killua no tenía de que preocuparse; no había razón para contenerse.

Era inesperadamente rápido, ni presentaba emoción alguna al atacarle. Era difícil...

Al final se vio algo desesperada; no sentía una pierna tras una descarga eléctrica... tenía que concentrarse, _sólo_ tenía que evitar darle un golpe de muerte. Por instantes perdía a Killua...

_No._

El ascensor estaba abierto... se lanzó dentro antes de que su instinto también la dominara. Pobre del que entrase a esa sala posteriormente...

Había un único botón... la maquina subió lentamente. Sonó la campanilla y al abrir estaba de nuevo en la sala; Killua la esperaba en el centro.

Ella era la pobre que había entrado a la sala posteriormente.

Las piedras en las paredes se corrieron, una puerta se abrió.

Vio el reflejo de unos anteojos; Takashi. Pero al ver la situación cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

* * *

Sakura estaba nerviosa. A pesar de que siempre se habían entendido muy bien, al punto de ser capaces de encontrarse dentro de la torre; no era capaz de hacerle salir de esa sala... De primera estaba preocupada, por que no estaban cumpliendo lo que deberían hacer una vez dentro de la torre y segundo... el lugar.

Era una enorme sala a estilo de Versalles, ellas eran las únicas mujeres dentro. A pesar de que habían personas con vestido... Garnet estaba fascinada.

Todos eran jóvenes, algunos un poco más maduros que otros. Los que vestían de dama tenían rasgos delicados y exuberantes cabelleras. Era difícil pensar que no eran mujeres, si se omitía el detalle de que _ninguna_ tenía busto. Bailaban, conversaban aquí y allá, algunos parecían ser serios en los asuntos de pareja...

-es demasiado genial, Sakura...

-Garnet, por favor vamos nos...

-olvídalo. Todo deben de estar perdidos a nadie le extrañará que no lleguemos al libro. Y el que hubiésemos llegado a esta sala es _demasiada_ suerte.

Sakura siguió rogando... pero a pesar de todo permaneció a su lado.

* * *

Maya miraba dudosa a Leann. Ambas dominaban un arte similar... si llegaban a luchar seria muy complicado.

Leann no paraba de hablar respecto a Kouichi y una pluma. Y Maya sólo quería estar en una sala donde no estuviese Leann. Lo sabía desde siempre... que Clennad y Leann no pertenecían a ningún bando.

-cuidado con las ventiscas... podría darte _pulmonitis_...

El ambiente era propicio para que las habilidades de Leann tuviesen mayor velocidad... estaban dentro de un castillo de hielo lleno de puzzles que se armaban y desarmaban solos. Tenía mucho frío... Leann estaba técnicamente muerta, no debía de afectarle mucho...

-claro... aunque te quite un par de órganos de todas formas no te pasaría nada... –Maya sacó su bisturí – entonces tendré que diseccionarte para saber como falleciste... – declaró amablemente.

-te convertiré en un lindo cadáver...

-Será mejor que te pongas algo de anestesia...

Leann se quitó todas las pulseras de un brazo para dar a conocer una intravenosa encarnada en palpitantes venas. De su bolsa saco una barra de metal extensible y una bolsa de sangre, se conectó la intravenosa y por debajo de sus uñas empezó a manar lentamente sangre...

-creo que con una bolsa será suficiente. Siendo Maya, deberías poder comunicarte con casi todos... donde está Kouichi?

-podrías haber preguntado eso primero. – Sacó una botella de su bata. – por tu descortesía y por que nunca me agradaste te haré el procedimiento adecuado.

-es una llamada superflua...

-aún estoy bajo su mando, así que... creo que le defenderé un poco.

La barra que llevaba Leann estaba cortada al final, parecía más bien una estaca a un pedestal para sachets de suero o sangre. Ambas se salpicaron de la sangre que derramaba Leann, quien hacía todo lo posible por mancharla. Leann parecía muy contenta, sus ojos se abrían a más no poder a medida que Maya se teñía más y más de rojo.

Maya tomó la botella que había sacado antes de empezar la batalla y se la roseó encima. La sonrisa de Leann se borró inmediatamente al captar el aroma del liquido; alcohol.

-me desesperas... siempre tan pulcra, tan profesional – Leann Cambió de mano el pedestal, ahora intentaba atravesar a Maya con su chorreante mano, para que la sangre entrase dentro, donde no podía entrar el desinfectante.

-...los médicos deberíamos ser así. Y los enfermos deberían de hacernos caso.

Con un rápido movimiento le inyectó en el pecho, justo en el corazón: aire.

Leann se tocó en el lugar donde había entrado la aguja, despreocupadamente volvió a la carga, su arma en ese instante era una tijera. Maya sufrió una serie de rasguños, Se curó rápido después de un nuevo baño en alcohol. Entre el dolor de los cortes no notó una herida en la pierna; una pequeña sutura. Al pasar los golpes, los saltos, la pierna empezó a gangrenarse.

Leann empezaba a tener ventaja...

Maya le lanzó el teléfono en la cara.

-no comprendo...

-quiero que sepas que esta pelea no tiene sentido. Kouichi nunca se dejará atrapar, y las comunicaciones no funcionan.

De hecho la pantalla del celular estaba como un televisor sin antena.

Leann le interesó muy poco. Maya repartía tiempo entre intentar quitarse la gangrena de la pierna y atacar a Leann, defenderse no tenía mucho sentido.

Llegado un instante, Leann sufrió el infarto.

Maya tocó su pierna y sintió algo largo y fino bajo su piel, abrió con el bisturí y vio que era una aguja... la extrajo y se acercó a darle el golpe final a Leann.

-me preguntó que pasara si te curo de todos tus males... el aire que metí tenía aura condensada, era difícil que tu cuerpo lo ignorase. De hecho ahora tienes todas las válvulas de tu corazón tapadas, muerta a o no, si no circula sangre es difícil que te muevas después de un rato y es posible que tengas un derramamiento...

Amarró a Leann e inició la autopsia.

* * *

Horo-horo trató de abrir bien sus ojos.

Estaba vacío. Estaba todo totalmente en blanco a excepción de alguna personas que estaban allí.

A lo lejos notó a Ren Tao, un poco más cerca; a Shun. A su lado a Ann.

-qué rayos pasa aquí? Y la torre?

-esto es una puerta. – respondió Ann.

Gen-Kay se acercó a ellos.

-veo que ha llegado otro más... somos muchos los que no teníamos nada que hacer en la torre. – ella hizo esto a modo de saludo y luego se alejo.

-yo ni si quiera pasé por la torre. – agregó Ann.

A lo lejos divisó como algunos jugaban naipes, o pelota. No estaban interesados en lo respectivo al libro.

-yo la verdad sólo buscaba la manera de salir de la torre... entonces a casi nadie le interesaba el libro... – jugó un instante con Kororo lanzándolo un poco.

-...con todo lo que paso creo que todos simplemente deseábamos que se terminase... aprendimos vivir con lo que teníamos, no por comodidad ni conformidad, si no que no deseábamos otra realidad.

-...como llegaste??... – dijo Horo-horo seriamente.

-llegué aquí antes de morir, yo sólo deseaba encontrar a mí hermana antes de que todo terminase... ya no me interesaba el libro... deseaba continuar como lo hacía antes de que me asignaran como doncella de Noa... pasar juntos los entrenamientos... con Reese, con Ishii, Morvern... hasta con Ai...

-no veo a tu hermana.

-... debe de estar en la torre aún.

Entre toda esa nada, había una puerta suspendida a unos diez metros, tan blanca como el resto, tan blanca que era difícil de ver. Cayó una joven, su ropa estaba hecha jirones en varias partes y al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Varios corrieron al verla. Muchos reconocieron ese exuberante cabello oscuro y la piel tostada, la ropa ajustada y de colores, los brazaletes tintineantes...

Al principió, cuando vieron que era Ross nadie hizo mucho. Simplemente la observaron... no les interesaba que pasase con ella. Incluso Shun no hizo nada. Al principio el ambiente era tenso... pero poco a poco olvidaron el cuerpo.

-que cruel... cuando llegué la relación con esa mujer no era buena... – Horo-horo se levantó, sacando unos vendajes de su bolsillo. Ann apresó a Kororo en su mano y lo presionó. –que te ocurre?! Puede morir.

-pues que muera. Ella es culpable de muchas cosas... la muerte es demasiado poco para ella. – Ann soltó a Kororo, que corrió hacia Horo-Horo.

-aún así... no pueden dejar que alguien muera de esa manera frente a ustedes...

Ann no respondió. La respuesta Horo-horo la tenia frente a sus ojos. Todos continuaban con sus juegos y conversaciones; Ross no estaba allí.

Se preparó para llamar la atención de todos antes de ir él mismo a ayudarla... más Yusuke apareció entre la gente, con una vena palpitante en la sien, tomando a cualquiera y ordenándole que algo hiciese.

-hagan algo!! No la van a dejar morir así!!

-...no la conozco, por que no haces tú algo en ese caso? – contestó un joven de extraño aspecto, ojos celestes claro casi blanco y su cabello parecía congelado, su nombre era Tooya.

-maldición... tú la conocías!! – gritó apuntando a Shun.

Se levantó una joven.

-...ya cállense... idiotas... para que dejen de molestar. – era Ivonne, tiró de la mano de Yukina y la llevó donde estaba Ross.

Yukina cerró todas las heridas visibles, Horo-horo le ayudo con algunas vendas a las heridas demasiado profundas. Al parecer la niña había tenido muchísimo trabajo, su aura estaba muy menguada.

-...son unos desgraciados... – comentó Horo al volver con Ann, quería cerrar el tema respecto a lo humanos que eran todos...

-somos unos desgraciados... todos llegamos aquí por conveniencia... y ahora lo hemos perdido casi todo... no cero de haber ganado algo aquí...

-como que no? Por conveniencia a ayudar a otros espíritus como Kororo fui a Tokio, una cuidad del este, me robaron todo... pero encontré a Yoh, a Anna, a Ren... conocí a muchas personas... – A lo lejos observaba con una sonrisa como Anna golpeaba a Yoh.

-...yo conocía a Laine... Reese debe estar desesperado buscándola... yo abandone a ambos... me buscaron y me alejé más aún...

-no creo que una amistad se vaya tan fácilmente por eso... si yo fuera Reese estaría buscando a Laine para que se volviese a encontrar contigo.

La puerta en el aire se volvió a abrir, de allí cayó Katt como un saco. Se levantó como siempre lo hacía; avergonzada y torpemente. No era ninguna muñeca. Ann corrió hacia ella.

-Katt!! – Katt la miró asustada. Ambas cayeron al piso en un abrazo.

-tenía tantas paranoias...que ese tipo podía ser un pervertido a parte de psicópata... o que eras un cadáver que se movía...

-...no entiendo mucho... pero estoy bien... aunque las otras...

-qué pasa con las otras? Está Laine allí?

-...ocurre que estaba luchando con alguien... no recuerdo quien. Me atacaron antes de pasar por una puerta y recordé que quería volver al Coliseo... cuando pasé a la siguiente habitación caí aquí.

-como era la sala? – preguntó frenética.

-era una fabrica... creo que era de ampolletas...

-gracias... quédate aquí, ve con Yukina a que te revise... –

-irás?

-mi hermana mayor necesita ayuda.

Katt le puso sus manos para saltar, Ann pisó, saltó y se colgó de la manilla de la puerta. Al abrir y pasar miró un poco impresionada la torre... antes de cerrar Horo-horo estaba en el umbral.

-..emmm... no pienses mal.. yo solamente... – Horo-horo trató de excusarse...

-gracias – Horo-horo suspiró aliviado y empezaron a recorrer las habitaciones...

Kurama, dejó su asiento frente a Clennad. Caminó entre las cortinas, había divisado una puerta muy lejos, bajo sus pies. Dio un paso, y cayó entre las nubes, entre el cielo. Destrozó la puerta y apareció en una sala de piedra, de forma redonda, tenía una planta de hiedra seca que en algún momento había crecido atravesando el techo... tuvo una leve idea de lo que había ocurrido allí por un gran charco de sangre...

Unos segundos después; puerta a la sala de conciertos de Clennad... entró Reese.

Una sombra tomó a Hyo junto al libro y la pluma; escapó al escribir una puerta, dejando noqueado a Cloud y a Kris. A los quince minutos llegó Alaniz, quién pasó por la puerta escrita por la sombra buscando un culpable al respecto.

Kurapika y Gon encuentran a Kouichi en un castillo abandonado junto a una gran cantidad de sus camaradas. Tras una conversación, comprenden que la pluma está en buenas manos. Salen, entran por otra habitación, y vuelven a la sala redonda de piedra. Ven el charco de sangre. Suben al ascensor sin comprender exactamente que ocurre. Ven la puerta...

Kidara agonizaba junto a un Killua inconsciente un piso que utilizaba el diseño de un tablero de ajedrez...

Blanco, negro, Blanco, negro, Blanco, negro, Blanco, negro; rojo...


	23. HxH 023 Charper

**_Honor _**

**_ X Ego_**

**_ X Perdidos_**

_A él le gustaba la caída de la noche por que no tenía que hacer otra cosa que estar tendido sin hacer algo. _

_A ella le gustaba la caída de la noche por que no tenía otra que hacer a parte de mirar el cielo. _

_Él dormía, ella miraba hasta no dar más. _

_Él soñaba con poder irse._

_Ella pensaba en cosas que le pasaban durante el día. _

_Él y ella dormían sobre una rama enorme en un único árbol que crecía en medio de una extensa laguna; sus maestro llegaron a esta resolución, ya que él siempre quería escaparse, y ella simplemente no se interesaba mucho donde estuviese mientras pudiese mirar el cielo. _

_Cierto día la rama cayó con ella al agua, y él ya no estaba. Indignada camino sobre las leves olas hasta la orilla. Un frío filo la detuvo. Ella le pregunto "porque". Él respondió que estaba aburrido. La conversación se extendió hasta que el frío filo se apaciguó enterrado en la tierra. _

_-...no puedo estar más aquí. Sus reglas, sus dogmas, ellos... no los soporto. Como puedes estar tan campante siempre? Tú también me irritas; no pareces ser una persona obediente... _

_-no lo soy. _

_-entonces que? Por que haces lo que dicen?_

_-por que quiero. Seguir una sugerencia por que me parece adecuada no quiere decir necesariamente que soy obediente, como dices. _

_-pero todo? Todo te parece adecuado?_

_Ella lo pensó un instante. _

_-son cosas que no sé. Por eso creo que lo que me dicen es adecuado. _

_-...ya veo... en mi caso yo se casi todo lo que dicen. _

_-pues... será. Entonces si crees eso, no hay nada que hacer. – sin pensar en decir "adiós", ella cruzó las aguas de vuelta al árbol, recolocó la rama caída (la tomó, agujeró el árbol y la introdujo a presión) y no pudo dormir hasta el amanecer, cuando ellos aparecían. _

_Ese día había algo distinto, parecían más prepotentes de lo normal. Ross estaba muy cerca del agua._

_-...a este mocoso le encanta que lo castiguen – dijo introduciendo su brazo en las olas para alcanzar la cabeza de él. _

_-...no te asusta de alguna manera? – preguntó Haku. Él tenía incontables cortes por todo el cuerpo, todos muy pequeños, pudo ver muchas partes hundidas en su carne a medida que lo sacaban del agua. Chorreaba agua rojiza de manchas de sangre seca. _

_-la verdad no. – dejó pasar un instante la imagen de un animal al que ella acababa de abrir. – no creo que a mí me ocurra. _

_-...le interesas poco... – dijo Ross en un tono penoso hacía él, agitándolo. _

_-yo creo que al él tampoco le va a interesar mucho. – Ross dejó de agitarlo y lo lanzó contra la copa del árbol. _

_-yo soy la maestra, lo que yo diga..._

_-es casi sagrado – completo mecánicamente. _

_-...te he dicho varias veces que ese lema tiene que decir "sagrado", no "casi". – Haku dio un golpe contra el árbol, este astillándose dejó un orificio suficiente para que alguien se sentase. _

_-nosotros les estamos enseñando, y esto ha ido perdiendo el sentido mientras tratamos de que este niño no se vaya. Ahora esto es "Evita que Kein se vaya" – reclamó Ross. _

_-...por qué no lo dejas irse? – preguntó ella. _

_-por que es bueno, tiene talento. – golpeó suavemente el árbol con el pie y Kein cayó al agua. Lo pescó y los sostuvo apretando sus mejillas con los dedos. –tienes talento, y sigo sin entender por que te quieres ir, antes de que intentaras fugarte todo era mucho más ameno; dormías en una hamaca, te daba comida, y habían descansos durante el día... etc, etc. – pensó un instante – y ahora todo privilegio que tienes es dormir al menos llegaba la noche. Y la haz arrastrado a ella. _

_-a mi no me molesta. – respondió ella. _

_-...blah, blah! – soltó Ross. – el asunto es que no puedes ir por ahí probando tus habilidades aunque creas que eres bueno. _

_-...Ross!_

_-que?_

_-no se trata de eso... mujer ridícula... – susurró. – se trata de... tú debes saber de que se trata Kein. No?_

_-...simplemente... los odio. _

_-si... – respondió en un tono comprensivo – muchos alumnos terminan odiando a sus maestros por _**x + y **_razones... pero..._

_-...yo no entiendo por que no lo dejan en paz. Por que no lo dejan? – reclamó ella._

_-quieres decir que tú harás lo que nosotros queremos que él haga? – preguntó Ross. _

_-... que... quieren que haga? – preguntó por fin Kein. _

_-...queremos que sean los mejores cazadores... – respondió Haku con una dulce sonrisa. _

_-...que dulce... – respondió ella sin bajar de su rama. _

_-claro que esto no esta funcionando, hemos tratado de ser buenos con ustedes, pero no nos dejan otra opción que mantenerlos atados._

_-...dale la maldita oportunidad a otra persona entonces... – musitó Kidara. _

_-que dijiste? – Ross saltó a la rama. _

_-...no voy a ser anillo o un collar por el que te alaben. No me interesa por que hayan aceptado enseñarnos, pero va por sobre mi orgullo. – Ross se había echado atrás, a la niña le habían crecido garras en las manos y pies, sus ojos se habían vuelto escarlatas. _

_-tienes un sentido de orgullo muy extraño, te diré. – Haku se levantó muy divertido, la miró fijamente y Kidara cayó al agua. _

_-...que le hiciste? – preguntó Ross alarmada. _

_-...nada... interesante niña. _

_Kidara se había lanzado a propósito y había tomado a Kein. Nadó al fondo de la laguna sólo para poder saltar. Los diez metros que logró saltar por sobre el nivel de la laguna fueron devueltos en un golpe de Ross. _

_-...deberías reconocer la oportunidad que se te da; ser entrenada por una Shadowmanager!! Una noble!! – berreó. _

_Kidara lanzó a Kein a la orilla, lanzó aura y se detuvo sobre el agua produciendo un gran torbellino en la laguna._

_-...si hubieses puesto un poco más de atención... – Kidara volvió a saltar – no estarías tan herido Kein..._

_En el rechazo Ross se preparó, bastante divertida por la situación, y golpeo sólo un montón de ropa. Kidara apareció por detrás y le dio un corte en la espalda. Inmediatamente apareció Haku y le dobló el brazo hasta rompérselo. Kidara logró caer sobre tierra. _

_-...Kidara tiene razón Kein... si hubieses puesto algo más de atención... –._

_Ross amarró su cabello al cuello de Kidara. _

_-No necesitamos llegar a matarlos Ross... por favor, sólo hay que hacer algunos arreglos... _

_Y Ross tiró su cabello. Sentía como pasaba cada cabello y quemaba su cuello a medida que perdía aire, a medida que se desesperaba... _

_-...lo siento Haku, no lo pude evitar... – escuchó finalmente... _

Después de eso no recordaba mucho, sólo que sus días volvían a ser los del principio; cuando no tenía que dormir en el árbol y cazar su propia comida. Todo ese periodo era confuso, quizás por la monotonía. Hasta el día en que hizo una promesa con Kein... ahora se daba cuenta de que había olvidado ciertos detalles... casi había olvidado ese Kein que simplemente quería dejar de estar bajo las ordenes de Haku, ese simple Kein que ansiaba poder irse de ese tedioso entrenamiento. Ese Kein mordaz, terco... a _él_.

Era su imaginación... o todo era blanco? Quizás Killua si la había matado después de todo y se estaba cumpliendo lo de la promesa nen. Su cuerpo se levantaría solo mientras ella simplemente se dedicaba a ser testigo de lo que haría a continuación... sí, al parecer si, se levantaba sola. Sentía unas manos por sus caderas, su estomago... llegaron a su rostro y frente a ella aparecieron dos luces rojas.

* * *

-demonios... – susurró Cloud. Se sacudió la cabeza, cayó una gran cantidad de polvo, y pronto sintió su cabeza mucho más liviana. Se acercó a Kris, y le extrajo el polvo de los pulmones. El chico empezó a toser hasta que despertó.

-que pasó?

-nada de otro mundo...

-...y el libro?

Cloud observó alrededor, partiendo por la puerta que antes no estaba.

-la escritora, el libro, la pluma... genial, falta todo.

Cloud se arregló el cabello y se encamino a cruzar la puerta.

-...será mejor que no cruces... – musitó Kris.

-por que? Todo esto afecta a mi orgullo– respondió alterado.

-Alaniz esta al otro lado...

-supondré que eso no es tan malo... – pensó un instante – si vienes tu, no será tan malo...

Kris le acompañó, cuando iban a cruzar la puerta, tenía un inexplicable miedo, cargaba su cuerpo hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar. Cloud lo observó y sonrió levemente.

Tintineó la campanilla del ascensor. Kurama descendió de él, parecía preocupado.

-y la escritora? – preguntó mirando el centro de la sala, como si supiese que debiese de estar allí el libro.

-eso vamos a averiguar ahora. – Cloud continuó caminando llevando a Kris, y Kurama los siguió taciturno.

Era un paraje extraño, si es que se podía llamar paraje. No existía algo como arriba, todo lo que había era un piso baldosado con placas blancas y negras. La imagen del horizonte se deformada hundiéndose en el centro y elevándose por los lados.

Caminado un rato, había perdido la puerta, y no había dirección hacía ningún lado. No sabía si se habían desviado... como si pudiesen desviarse en un lugar así.

Cloud junto sus manos, entrelazo sus dedos, al separarlos parecía que sostuviese una especie de masa invisible, que moldeo con ahínco. Finalmente dejó el objeto en el piso, al principio se notaba su sombra, después la figura de un jarrón con extrañas protuberancias. Adquirió un color dorado; era un jarrón que poseía garras de dragón formando un anillo en ella, cada garra tenía una esfera.

-...un detector de temblores... no es una mala idea. – inquirió Kurama. – ... en caso de que no hubiese confrontación en ninguna parte... que harás?

-con que haya un paso sobre la tierra, esta jarra me lo indicara... sentimos auras, pero pareciera que estuviesen por todos lados.

-...esta parece que va a caer... – agachado junto a la jarra, una cayó por fin a un lado. No sabían si era norte, sur, este u oeste... de todas maneras daba igual.

* * *

Volvía a sentir su cuerpo. Algo de escozor, algo de dolor.

Allí estaba Kurapika, preocupado, pendiente de cómo recobrara la conciencia. Gon ayudaba a Killua con unas heridas a unos metros de ellos.

-tus ojos... que te paso? – Kidara parecía muy extrañada.

-...se un poco lógica. – se alejó un tanto mientras sus ojos perdían el tono rojizo. Con la actitud de una madre cansada de cuidar a su hijo de algo que siempre le advierte, y le curó con una de sus cadenas. – la herida es profunda, así que tendrás que esperar un instante.

-...luchaste? no parece... que te paso? – reitero Kidara.

-que les pasó a ustedes? ... que ocurrió con Killua?

-supongo que no pude ganarle.

-ya me esperaba algo así. – rompió su ropa y limpió la sangre que había derramado de las marcas de destierro.

-...no es propio de ti que olvidaras lo de las marcas.

Kurapika, irritado, la ayudó a pararse y empezó a caminar mientras dejaba que colgara la cadena con la punta redonda.

-...no lo entiendo... – musitó Kidara.

Gon caminaba junto a ella, y parecía muy extrañado. Killua permanecía callado y distante, aun estaba algo rojiza su mano y su ropa permanecía manchada.

-...tu cabello...

-...cierto – estaba corto, ni si quiera alcanzaba a ser una melena, y era blanco. Respecto a su ropa era una especie de túnica blanca muy manchada que había sido ajustada en la cintura con vendas.– supongo que me quede sin reservas de aura... ¿así que de esta manera me veo cuando no tengo reservas de aura..?

-...esas cicatrices, se ven mucho peor ahora que antes.

-hay cosas que no quiero recordar, por eso hice ciertos cambios. – materializó el báculo, y camino ayudada de el, pero antes pasando el dedo por una de las gemas azules del objeto para pintarse nuevamente las marcas de su rostro.

-...Kurapika estaba preocupado.

-para mi más bien parece un tipo que esta molesto por que le estorbo hiriéndome por ahí.

-...tú no lo entiendes Kidara. – masculló Killua. – yo fui quien te hirió. Y si paré de atacarte fue por que asumí que te había matado, y te prometo que no soy ligero constatando esas cosas... Kurapika sabe eso.

-pero no estoy muerta.

-mírate bien, de otras peleas que haz tenido, nunca hemos tenido que verte como estas ahora. No puedes caminar bien, y es dudoso cual será tu potencial si es que somos atacados.

-tengo mis maneras. – respondió tercamente.

Killua ser adelantó molesto y Gon también.

* * *

Era una sala extraña, cada paso que daba le daba la impresión de que caería al vacío. Pero allí estaba él; Clennad. Estaba sentado en una maciza silla metálica y se miraba los dedos como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Junto a él había un cello con todas las cuerdas cortadas y un arcón también roto.

Las cortinas se elevaban. Reese lo perdió de vista un instante. La silla ya no estaba, para cuando volvió a observar. Clennad tenía un cuchillo y parecía que quería cortarse los dedos.

Un sonido de vidrio al romperse.

Clennad había entrado en ren repentinamente, el aire que los sostenía parecía romperse. Reese colgaba de algo que no veía, algo que no sentía del todo; incluso podía que no hubiese cosa que lo sostuviese, lo único que percibía era el calor de su propia mano.

Clennad caía mirando con una expresión curiosa como las gotas rojas de sus dedos se mantenían flotando antes que él en su caída.

-maldición! – Reese se soltó y empezó a caer a gran velocidad, arremetió contra el cuerpo de Clennad, cosa que no creo mucho impacto, sólo logró igualar la velocidad de descenso de ambos.

-...la niña, una niña murió en combate por tu culpa... y realmente hace una pieza hermosa dentro de mi colección. – recitó inconscientemente... le parecía aún más curioso como casi ya no veía las gotas de sangre a lo lejos.

Clennad observaba hacía arriba, Reese hacia abajo, y se asustó al ver una superficie de contacto con la que chocar: una puerta de madera unida a base de barras metálicas, metros antes de chocar contra sintieron el piso bajo sus pies, y observaron como se abría con un chirrido horrible.

-...esto es el infierno... – Clennad parecía sereno ante los brazos huesudos y anhelantes que lo tironeaban dentro de la puerta.

Reese temeroso, tomó con firmeza uno de los brazos a su vez que tomaba a Clennad y se adentraron.

* * *

Horo-horo se sentía algo frustrado a causa de la facilidad con la que habían encontrado la fabrica de ampolletas entre las puertas. El calvario que había pasado antes de llegar al vacío donde todos estaban, pasando por mundos ridículos, más que extraños... Ann parecía excitada, su bola metálica había cambiado ya unas ocho veces de forma. Cada vez que doblaban una esquina que tenía punto ciego parecía esperar encontrarse con su hermana...

Kororo indico hacía el otro lado de una gran maquina que fundía vidrio. Con la maquinaria no habían sentido el crujiente sonido de las ampolletas al ser quebradas. Saltaron por sobre un caldero de vidrio fundido y vieron a Sefora sentada como una niña al jugar con sus muñecas, sus manos tenían jirones de lo que era un guante, se había instalado al lado de la banda que transportaba los vidrios de las ampolletas, en ella había puesto un obstáculo, por consiguiente las semi-bolas de vidrio caían automáticamente en su frondoso vestido, y ella se dedicaba con una incoherente alegría a presionar los globos de vidrio con sus manos.

-Horo-Horo... Ann debe estar cerca... te encargo a que entres en razón a Sefora. – Horo no se negó y trato de razonar con Sefora con amenazas: "te cortaras tu vestido", "llegara el monstruo de las ampolletas y se enojara por que mataste a sus... hijos (gruñido)"... etc, etc...

Las maquinas y cajas creaban una única ruta. Vio a una chica de cabello claro y largo con un vestido victoriano. Creyó que sería una muñeca o algo de así, cortesía de Clennad, mas al sostenerla por los hombros para saludarla se encontró con una chica que quizás habría visto sólo una vez en el coliseo.

-..tu... emmm... – no sabía que hacer, probablemente ella no estaría en sus cabales. En vez de intentar razonar con ella, le dio un leve golpe de aura... quizás algo lograba con ello (mientras Horo-horo sobornaba con un dulce viejo a Sefora). La chica se tambaleó, puso sus manos suavemente en los hombros de Ann para equilibrarse. El rostro de ángel de ella se deformó e inició un intento de ahorcar a Ann.

-...tú... por qué tú? Él siempre estaba contigo y con ella... – su tono de voz aumentaba junto con la presión entre sus manos.

-...qui-quién? – odiaba que la gente enojada ahorcara y después hiciese las preguntas... de que manera esperaban respuesta?

-...Reeeeeseeeee!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó el nombre como si fuera la nota más bella de la tierra.

Ann cerró los ojos molesta, le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la pera dando una vuelta en el aire. La chica no la soltó y quedaron en una incomoda posición. A Ann le hubiese sido fácil asesinarla, pero era alguien que le era "conocido" y que estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales. La bola metálica se transformó en un filamento, se enrolló entre los dedos de la joven y soltó sus manos del cuello de Ann. A continuación la bola se convirtió en alas, Ann apresó a la chica, "algo de asfixia no la matara", antes de que la apresase Horo-horo la había puesto a congelar.

-Sefora no me hace caso, pero no creo que le pase algo con esas ampolletas... – Ann lo miró seria - ...no la dejes sola! – pensando que se había molestado – la dejaré con Kororo.

-...no estoy preocupada por eso... habías visto a esa chica antes?

-no... siendo tan guapa como es me extraña no haberlo hecho antes...

-...yo la vi una vez entregándole un papel a Reese... y creo que me odia. Así que a ella también te la dejo, si no te molesta.

-...no... – Ann había ya partido - ...admirando a una chica así no tengo ningún problema...

Ann se encontró con unas columnas de cajas que bifurcaban el camino. Lanzó su bola, que se extendió y destruyó todas las cajas. Entre los cristales que se elevaban divisó a su hermana correr... como lo había hecho en casa hacía unos años. La siguió, no se atrevió a atraparla con su hatsu... ¿por qué corría?

-Laine!!... _Laine!! __**Laine!!**_– ella no se detenía... estaba empezando a asustarse. – El conde de Kruz no necesita esas fresas ya... así que por favor deja de correr... – por alguna razón su manera de correr era muy parecida a la de ese día...

Laine se detuvo, empujó a Ann al piso. Su querido zorro dorado envolvió a Ann en su cola, y Laine continuó escapando.

-suéltame!! Te lo ruego!!! – Ann debatió y gritó, hasta que finalmente atravesó al zorro con garras de metal. ¿qué era lo que andaba mal?

Cuando volvió a la carrera, observó a Laine petrificada frente a un chico, que hace poco había dejado de ser niño, no tenía nada fuera de lo común, todo lo que parecía un poco fuera de lugar era un arco de madera sin hilo... el niño ni si quiera tenía flechas, pero en el mundo del nen, era difícil saber.

El vestido que Horo-horo admiraba era rojo, pero el hielo poco a poco se tiñó de rojo también... asustado rompió el hielo y en ese instante, horrorizado notó que el vestido estaba rotó a un lado y ella tenía una herida muy profunda. Resolvió volver a congelarla...

El niño tenía una de sus manos escondidas tras él, cuando la reveló Laine empezaba a correr en dirección de Ann. Lo que el niño tenía en la mano era una costilla, lustrosa, quizás recién sacada...

-Corre!!! Idiota!! – chilló Laine.

La costilla salió disparada entre las piernas de Laine agujerando el vestido... Ann desvió el hueso, que volvió a manos del chico.

-...cual es la idea de atacarnos? – preguntó Ann envolviéndose en metal. Laine se había resguardado detrás de su zorro.

-...ella tiene algo que es mío...

-entonces no seas ridículo y pídele bien que te lo devuelva - ...aunque sabía que eso nunca lo hacía nadie.

-...es algo que no me puede entregar sin morir. Como la chica anterior, me devolvió mi costilla.

-...tú costilla? – preguntó Laine.

-...Dios creo a la mujer de barro y una costilla de Adán... – susurró Ann. – que chico más ridículo.

-...entonces no tienes por que atacarlo a _él_. – Ann fijó su mirada en Laine... "él"?? – no te dejaré tocar a Reese.

-...que rayos estás viendo Laine? - ...entonces se había equivocado, era demasiado perfecto encontrarla totalmente cuerda. Todo se ponía frustrante y ridículo...

El chico al arco no pudo disparar nuevamente, por que Ann le había partido la cara en unos segundos. Después se volvió a su hermana, la noqueó y cargo hacía donde estaba Horo-Horo.

-...Ann, ella...

-morirá!... los hombres... complican siempre todo – musitó rudamente – tómala, si el tipo que las controla se muere, quiero estar cerca para cuando recobren sus cerebros...

Horo-horo obedeció como si estuviese amenazado de muerte. De camino congelo la maquina de vidrio, tomó un globo de vidrio intacto y lo uso de carnada para que Sefora le siguiese. Ann se hizo un camino directo hacía la puerta de salida destruyéndolo todo a su paso... monstruosas maquinas salían despedidas, cajas hechas pedazos...

* * *

-Señor Leorio!! – Yukina estaba muy alegre.

Leorio había caído penosamente desde la puerta. La niña parecía muy contenta... Y Leorio estaba muy desconcertado al encontrarse con casi todos...

-y este lugar?... pensé que sería muy difícil encontrarse con alguien en esta torre... – Yukina lo tiró.

-necesito su ayuda... – Leorio suspiró, no tendría descanso alguno en bastante tiempo. Había una gran cantidad de personas tendidas con restos de hielo sobre sus heridas... con razón Yukina estaba tan contenta de que él llegase. – no tengo medicamentos ni herramientas... estaba muy preocupada por no poder hacer algo por todos ellos...

Pues, si hacía feliz a la niña con eso... que le iba a hacer?

Mientras consideraba que tipo de calmante tendría que usar con aquel paciente pregunto a Yukina por Gon, Killua y cualquier otro que conociese.

-no los he visto llegar, ni tampoco los he visto cerca. No han llegado aquí... – parecía dolida de no poder darle una respuesta dentro de lo que se consideraba "bueno".

-no te preocupes... no se por que pregunte; esos tres, junto a Kidara siempre terminan tomando medios complicados para todo... emmm, podrías congelar esa herida? Por que si no tendré que amputarle el brazo... – bueno... ellos siempre se metían y salían de cosas así... no había de que preocuparse.

* * *

De alguna manera u otra, el Ryodan parecía siempre lograr reunirse. Karuto los había localizado y reunido. Después de pasar algunas personas que no se detenían a pensar y simplemente luchaban, habían resuelto quedarse en una de las puertas que era muy parecida a la Cuidad de las Estrellas hasta que todo terminase.

-esto se ha puesto inesperadamente aburrido... – se quejó Feitan.

-...puesto que son cazadores los que nos contrataron era de esperarse – despreció Nobunaga.

-...a mi no me molesta – Shalnark, naturalmente estaba divertido jugando con su teléfono.

-eso es por que tu tienes esa cosa... préstamela! – Nobunaga le quito el teléfono, y le dio un pase a Shizuku.

-deberíamos empezar a pensar en como salir de aquí... – sugirió Machi recibiendo del teléfono.

-por favor... dejen de hacer eso... si están aburridos deberían entrenar o algo así... lo romperán!! – Shalnark corría, pero el aparato iba veloz de mano en mano.

-eso también podría ser... con quien de ustedes no he luchado desde hace tiempo? – preguntó Phinx. – Korutopi, te gustaría probar?

-...no gracias... elije a alguien de tu propio tipo. No tengo tanta fuerza física como tú.

-mocosa, no quieres tratar? – preguntó a Karuto.

-no, ahora debo irme.

-y por que? – preguntó Shizuku.

-voy a buscar a mi hermano.

-...antes no lo habías decidido tan firmemente – Machi le entregó el teléfono a Shalnark.

-...es que hoy está de lo más familiar para mí... quería ir cuando estábamos en el campo de batalla, pero al parecer no me lo permitirían.

-...pues ve... no me interesa ir a por tu hermano ahora... no es lo suficientemente interesante aún. – cedió Feitan.

-...eso es lo que tu crees. Mi hermano en estados normales es débil... pero cuando digo que está en una fase familiar, quiere decir que es _muy_ fuerte...

-...maldita niña, trata de manipularte – exclamó Nobunaga.

-...ve sola, supongo que serás capaz de volver o encontrarnos. – dijo finalmente Machi.

-fue esta la razón por la que entraste a la araña. – Korutopi se dirigió a continuación a Phinx – parece que te niegas... jugaré contigo. – ofreció.

-...vete pronto mocosa! – exclamó Phinx contento.

-entonces, voy saliendo. – Karuto dio una pequeña reverencia y se dio la media vuelta.

-que te tengas un buen viaje – la despidió Shizuku, quien empezaba a limpiar un lugar para que Phinx y Korutopi se pudiesen enfrentar.

Karuto abrazó delicadamente un muñeco de papel que tenía inscrito: "_Onii sama_".

* * *

Sólo por molestar a Bardiel, Sorento gritó una gran cantidad de blasfemias mientras luchaban, junto con algunas bromas sarcásticas respecto a algunos pasajes bíblicos. Y a causa de ello, Bardiel quedó en "situación de mártir inevitable". Mas, como mal cristiano, escapó.

Sorento muy poco satisfecho fue en busca de Noa. Tardo en encontrarla en aquella infinidad de tinas. Su hermana dormía placidamente, tal como había dicho Mitarai Sumire, estaba fuera de peligro pero de todas maneras necesitaría atención. Cuando la tomó en sus brazos, ella se levantó muy sobresaltada.

-Sorento...

-mmm?

-necesito encontrar a Ann.

-para? No creo que esa cría necesite ayuda.

-...esto no se trata de habilidad en pelea.

-de acuerdo.

Sorento se disparó entre las puertas, esperando con algo de suerte encontrarse con la joven. Era ridículo preguntar donde encontrarla.

* * *

Era un viaje apacible, lo único que la perturbaba era el hecho de que ya no veía dirección a la que volver. De alguna manera siempre había confiado en Kein, quizás algo malo había ocurrido y por eso estaba tan apresurado por escribir... aunque no había necesidad de dejar fuera de combate a Kris y a Cloud... Estaba tranquila solo por que estaba planteándose de que había algo extraño.

-No estás nerviosa?

-y eso por que? Simplemente voy a escribir.

-es que todo se va a terminar... todo lo que ha ocurrido va a terminar – dijo con una de sus serenas sonrisas.

-...yo vine aquí sólo a escribir... emmm... que bien que estés tan feliz de ello... – la sonrisa en el rostro de Kein no se borraba.

-entonces tu me apoyas.

-pero si siempre lo he hecho.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kein no se marchitaba. Eso inquieto más a Hyo... pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello, a lo lejos diviso un árbol de follaje muy amplio pero no muy alto. Una vez bajo él habían sombras de las hojas formadas por un sol inexistente... las sombras eran intensamente negras y las zonas de luces intensamente blancas. Kein se rió al dejarla en el piso.

-parece una vaca. –refiriéndose al piso.

-...Kein, el libro.

-cierto... – apresurado le entrego el libro.

-y la pluma...?

Kein continuó con su expresión y le entrego la pluma, que en sus manos era roja y angosta con algunas líneas doradas. Al pasar a las pequeñas manos de Hyo se volvió blanca con la punta nacarada.

Pasados unos segundos ella no sabía que escribir.

-...escribe como tu quieras que nada de esto es mi culpa.

-perdón?

Kein la tomó por el cuello de la ropa, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y había pedido toda amabilidad en sus gestos, estaba totalmente trastornado.

-si estás de mi parte??? – preguntó ironizado.

-lo estoy, y tu de la mía – estaba a punto de llorar, estaba asustada y no había mucho que hacer en contra de él. –sólo pregunto!!! Es una orden muy amplia.

-..todos creen que todo lo que ha pasado en este lugar es mi culpa. – soltó a Hyo, el libro cayó al piso y las hojas empezaron a pasar rápidamente.

-pero no puede ser tu culpa... sólo eres culpable de lo que tu haces y de lo que tu provocas...

-exacto, todo lo provoque yo.

-no es cierto... los otros no supieron seguir tus instrucciones.

Kein, esta vez, tomó directamente por el cuello a Hyo.

-no trates de hacerme sentir mejor con eso, yo no estuve todos estos meses en una biblioteca. – los ojos de Hyo estaba brillantes. – sólo me hará feliz que escribas "y a fin de cuentas, nada era culpa de Kein, eran cosas del destino, ya nadie creía que fuera culpa de Kein."

Hyo se deslizó por entre las manos de Kein, la pluma maltrecha y estrujada en sus manos se deslizó por el fino y blanco papel, escribiendo al pie de la letra lo que Kein había dictado. Pero ocurrió algo extraño, al terminar la frase, empezó a llorar sangre de sus ojos, gota a gota se escurría por sobre el papel y formaba nuevas palabras.

"_Y Kein, al ver aquello escrito, creyó que sería real que nadie le culparía. Sólo que no sabía que no se pueden modificar cosas ya ocurridas, si no que sólo cosas que se pueden o van a ocurrir." _

Las gotas volvieron a escurrirse, desapareciendo el mensaje y quedando nuevamente la frase original. Las hojas volvieron a pasar fugaces.

-listo Kein.

Kein rompió en un extraño llanto y euforia.

Hyo hizo aparecer su pincel... lo que podía hacer en ese mismo instante era más seguro que lo que el destino podría depararle, como al parecer trabaja el libro. Desde el árbol marcó una serie de líneas y finalmente pintó a Kein antes de que este se lanzara sobre ella. La abrazaba de una fuerza ridícula, sus brazos se rompieron y sentía como sus costillas se hundían.

El piso se trizó, y las raíces del árbol apresaron Kein, utilizando las marcas de tinta como guías.

-me vas a matar si sigues así. Y en ese caso serías irremediablemente culpable.

El piso se levantó bajo Hyo y las raíces crecieron copiando la misma imagen que había sobre Kein.

Y como suele pasar en momentos complicados, llega la ayuda. Aunque en este caso era difícil determinar si realmente era ayuda. Hyo observó consternada un exuberante cabello de varios colores; el cabello de su hermana. Alguien muy cercano a una amenaza.

-Albah... – las raíces se hundieron en las manchas de tinta.

-gente débil como tu deberían usar más el cerebro a métodos violentos.- Albah ya había hecho correr sangre a Kein. – o ser un menos benevolente y escribirle "muerte" encima.

-eso sería tomarme su asesinato muy a la ligera.

La conversación no duró mucho, de pronto del cuello de Albah brotó un abundante chorro carmesí.

-Albah! Albah... _ALBAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-escuche un gritó... – exclamó Gon.

Todos lo habían escuchado. Corriendo en la dirección del grito divisaron un árbol fuera de lugar.

* * *

Clennad estaba en su elemento, cortaba con tranquilidad brazos y piernas por todo aquel infierno. Reese se quitó las argollas que estaba en sus muñecas. Como una serpiente cientos de brazos navegaron contra él, Reese con sólo tocar el montón de carne se derritió.

-vamos a probar quien es realmente el demonio. – susurró Reese.

Pisando cabezas y cuerpos, yendo en alguna dirección hacia Clennad, pues no había ni arriba ni abajo, chocó contra él con una fuerza descomunal, Clennad perdió un brazo en el asalto, que fue rápidamente reemplazado con brazos infernales.

Como sinónimo a las marejadas de miembros de Clennad, Reese tenía tras de si una bandada de cuervos. Estos devoraron todo lo que viniese.

_Caía a través del vacío, a lo lejos veía la puerta cerrarse con gran estruendo. _

Clennad en ningún momento pareció echarse hacía atrás. Nada de poderes extraordinarios, ni cartas bajo la manga.

_-No lo mate- se repitió tratando de tranquilizarse. _

No existía ninguna expresión en su rostro... quizás realmente él no sentía nada. Por qué? Por qué luchar? Al parecer aquel hombre no tenía nada, no apreciaba nada... o quizás no quedaba nada que apreciar...

Probablemente caería eternamente. No había abajo, ni al lado, ni arriba... quizás moriría antes de llegar al fondo... si es que había fondo. Los brazaletes relucían en sus muñecas, chocando de vez en cuando sus brazos sueltos se movían a voluntad del viento. Aquel hombre no parecía ni triste ni feliz al quedarse tras las puertas...

Horo-horo le había dejado muy claro su punto de vista; consideraba que Ann estaba loca.

_Estoy justo donde deseo estar... _

Horo-horo se preparó tras ella, antes de que se disparara contra el cielo.

_...Justo en el instante en el que debo estar._

Ann se precipitó contra la superficie transparente que hacía de piso. Una montaña de nieve hizo el intento de amortiguar su caída. Horo-horo removió la nieve, rió consolado, de real alegría... sólo una terca como ella podía recibir un chico en semejante caída.

-tú hermana es una tonta... – le dijo a una Laine dormida.

* * *

Todo lo que quería era algo de paz, algo de justicia... pero todo había resultado extraño. Todo se había dado vuelta para él. Apreciaba poca gente en el mundo, creía en pocas personas, y soñaba muy poco. Pero si había tenido muchísimas pesadillas. Y ahora estaba en una de ellas, una de las pocas personas que quizás no merecía ninguno de los tratos humanitarios comunes estaba ahí, entre él y la muerte.

-es mía! Entrégamela!! No soy culpable de lo que le ocurrió o ocurrirá. Esto no es nada malo...

No habían palabras que decir, Kein estaba totalmente fuera de sí. No había razonamiento posible con él.

-_Albah..._

-tranquila... estará... - no podía decir "estará bien". Albah yacía bajo la sombra del árbol y un rojo riachuelo nacía de ella. Estaban lejos de allí... Hyo apretaba, sin intención de soltar en algún instante la pluma y Kein había dejado abandonado el libro. – estoy aquí una vez más... como prometí...

-...tú... no... Minamino... – Hyo debatía entre sus brazos.

La deposito en el piso suavemente, y sosteniendo una intensa rosa roja, se detuvo entre ella y Kein.

-De aquí en adelante no pasarás. – la belleza de la rosa pasó a ser un agresivo látigo.

Hyo se limpió la cara de manera inútil, su ropa estaba demasiado empapada... recordaba una escena similar. El mismo chico; Minamino parado frente a ella, desde la cobertura de su sombra divisaba a su hermana, quien parecía querer golpearlo con su maletín de la escuela.

Minamino era muy inteligente, siempre había sido el mejor alumno, y también era el mejor en deportes; simplemente el mejor en todo. Era amable, era atento... De alguna manera ella había terminado siendo su amiga, a ambos les gustaban los mismo libros. Solían discutir que habría ocurrido con los protagonistas de sus novelas de terror si hubiesen cambiado sus acciones en los clímax, o discutían que había pasado en un escalofriante final implícito. Él la había convencido de que podía escribir, él la había convencido que no tenía por que seguir lo determinado por su familia; ella no era como otra de la familia.

Su familia, su abuela en especial, algún tipo de capacidad especial tenían todos sus familiares; todos con cabellos extraños y exuberantes pasaban poco tiempo en casa. Ella era la única que aún estudiaba "convencionalmente". Su hermana solía intentar pelear con ella de vez en cuando sin muchos resultados, por lo que siempre estaba herida y lo único que tenía que destacar como habilidad física era una velocidad algo fuera de lo común.

Cierto día tuvo una discusión violenta con su abuela; la anciana había tirado agua sobre ella mientras escribía, la tinta de todos los manuscritos se corrió... las hojas de papel derramaron negras lágrimas por el trabajo de meses, totalmente perdido. Le gritó a su abuela. Su hermana le rompió una mano por revelarse de tal manera contra un mayor. Logró correr a la escuela. Albah la persiguió. Minamino solía tener actividades de club a esas horas de la tarde; no tenía a quien más correr. Y Minamino la defendió, Minamino fue a casa de ella para discutir lo que ella no podía, y estuvo bien durante un tiempo quedándose en su casa junto con la madre de él...

Pero al año siguiente, él desapareció...

Kein era muy amable, muy suave, muy sutil... y a él le gustaba que ella escribiese.

Albah era dura, pero había sido siempre cooperativa en lo que le era permitido...

Con los años se dio cuenta de que Albah estaba ahogada en reglas por ser mayor que ella. Pero no se compadecía, ella misma había decidido lo que podía escoger...

-Hyo!!

-si!

-...buscaras como escribir que Albah no termine muerta?

Hyo se quedo en silencio. Recodaba noches en vela de su hermana postrada contra la pared por haber olvidado una regla, a su hermana vendándose a la luz de la luna heridas que no debería de tener, escondida para que no aumentaran las heridas en su cuerpo, a Albah escondiéndole sus manuscritos en su habitación para que se los quemasen.

-...no. – A Albah siendo castigada por algo que no había hecho, a su hermana mayor sufriendo por ella, a sus parientes desquitándose con su hermana... - Minamino... si lo escribo, serán sólo palabras. – Kurama la observó con un semblante de orgullo, Hyo empuño su pincel y escribió "gravedad de muerte", Kein se golpeó violentamente contra el piso. –Mi hermana está mejor así...

Hyo se le adelantó... Recodaba que ella siempre pensaba en como vengarse de compañeras aborrecibles y chicos despreciables; vio lagrimas correr por su contaminada cara... se iba a vengar.

* * *

Cloud se detuvo, era curioso lo que Kris le indicaba. Una hiedra crecía entre una baldosa blanca y una negra, pero no es que se hubiese desarrollado allí; estaba creciendo en ese mismo instante. Sus hojas se volvían mas vivas, las ramas se ensanchaban, hasta que finalmente flores nacieron; pequeños racimillos de esferas negras. Y como un cuchillo una pared de bloques de piedra cayó tras la hiedra. Pocos instantes antes Kurama se había adelantado al escuchar un grito.

Kris se congeló al ver a Muren salir de la pared. Clennad activo su brazo; un brazo como el que tendría un demonio.

-No te alejes mucho, si te pierdes me será muy difícil volver a encontrarte – le advirtió. Y de un golpe la pared se desarmó, los bloques cayeron ordenadamente formando una línea. Muren se mantenía por sobre los bloques en todo momento, y en esta ocasión cargaba una daga.

-...naciste en un mercado y fuiste olvidado por tu madre en tiempo record. Te recogió un hombre, cuyas artes nadie quería aprender – Muren había apuñalado en una pierna a Cloud. – una vez aprendidas sus artes, las adaptaste, tu maestro te reprimió y siguiendo parte de sus enseñanzas lo asesinaste.

-y eso de que va? –Cloud no parecía muy interesado en lo que ella decía, por lo que en un descuido la tomó por el cuello y estrujó.

Kris cerró los ojos y se ovilló en el piso al escuchar los huesos romperse.

-...tiene mucho que ver, querido experto en trampas... – El piso bajo Kris empezó a girar haciendo la figura de las ruletas de hipnosis. Kris desespero, sentía como la succión intentaba tirarle la piel y los huesos, de hacerlo entrar por un pequeño agujero de la manera que fuera. Clennad trato de acercarse, pero si era cierta trampa que el conocía, si lo tiraba sus piernas serían desgarradas. Había hecho esa trampa de tal manera que era imposible salvarse o rescatar a alguien de ella, era más bien una de sus maquinas asesinas.

Kris gritaba a romper su garganta, lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Y su desesperación aumento, Muren había atravesado el corazón de Cloud.

Su espejo se levantó sobre él, se tragó varios bloques de piedra.

-her...HERMANAAAAAAAAAA!!! – chilló. El espejo resonó con las sufridas notas del niño.

Cloud tomó una vez más a Muren y esta vez al desmembró. Los bloques de piedra formaron una torre al rededor del los restos, y Muren volvió a aparecer de su retrato con su sangriento cuchillo.

Kris ya no podía proferir llamada alguna, sólo una nota aguda de desesperación. Sentía como se despedazaban sus zapatos y como pronto lo harían sus pies.

La tierra se partió, y Kris salió despedido junto con cientos de escombros, sus pies sangraban copiosamente, ya blancos...

Cloud se abalanzó sobre el espejo de Kris y lo apuntó contra Muren, sólo volvieron a ser consumidos bloques de piedra. Al caer al piso, queriendo poder volver a levantarse diviso a _"hermana"._

* * *

Un nuevo bulto cayó desde la puerta. Yukina tiró a Leorio a ver quien era, la joven de la nieve levantó a Keiko, con el rostro lloroso. Leorio miró desafiando a Hiei... pero no tuvo tiempo de molestarle; Keiko estaba en estado de Shock.

-Yusuke...! – profería con una voz seca.

-...que pasó con él?

Keiko soltó un largo chillido y empezó a retorcerse, lagrimas y mocos escurriéndole, parecía que quería quitarse los ojos de la manera en que se rasguñaba la cara. Pronto llegó un aliado y la amarró.

Hiei se había acercado.

-que le ha pasado a la mujer de Urameshi?

-...algo traumático debió de ocurrirle.

Ambos instintivamente protegieron a Yukina, Keiko llevaba una aguja y por alguna razón había tratado de enterrársela a Yukina, el pinchazo le llego al aliado; no se esperaba que la joven corriese de espaldas a enterrarle. El aliado cayó al piso y empezó a entrar también en shock.

-que demonios...

Muchos se levantaron asustados. El aliado fue suprimido al igual que ha Keiko dentro de bloques de hielo. Tooya, ninja del hielo había actuado.

-...al parecer Urameshi tiene problemas para tener a una mujer en un estado así.

-es claro... – Leorio miró compadecido a Yukina. –creo que deberíamos ir... – dijo casi en un susurro... esperaba que alguien más lo dijera; tenía todos los deseos de ir pero él no ayudaría mucho por sus capacidades físicas.

-...ese tonto de horo-horo esta haciendo algo útil, así que déjenme ir con ustedes - diviso a Ren Tao levantarse ayudado de su lanza.

-...tendré que ayudar al jovenzuelo – Genkay también se había incorporado al mismo momento en que pateaba a Kuwabara para que dejase de flirtear. – pero creo que somos demasiados.

-anciana confío plenamente en sus capacidades para traer de vuelta a Urameshi – dijo Tooya con un ademán de inclinarse.

-...ese chico dudo que este muerto, el problema dos estos dos – dijo apuntando a Keiko y al aliado. – me preocupan más ellos. No necesita tanto de mí, pero creo que usted, señor Leorio debería ir a verificar por que Keiko esta así, y llevarse a Hiei que de seguro matara hasta lo más ínfimo que pase por sus caminos. Y si lleva a este joven idiota le aseguro que Urameshi reaccionara inmediatamente con ustedes – y empujó a Kuwabara.

-no me ignoren!!!! – gritó Ren Tao junto con su punzante cabello levantándose.

-...yo no tengo problemas de llevar a un niño, de todas maneras no podrá hacer mucho. – dijo Hiei moviendo su cuello y tronando sus dedos.

De esta manera, todos se aferraron a la espada de Kuwabara y subieron a la puerta. Leorio estaba desfalleciendo de miedo.

-nosotros te cuidaremos viejo, tienes a un heredero de la familia Tao contigo – le dijo Ren como si dictaminase una ley muy noble. Kuwabara rió por debajo, Hiei ya estaba muy lejos.

Mientras ellos se alejaban llegó alguien más a la puerta... Genkay vio caer al piso a alguien peligroso; Haku.

* * *

-huele a sangre... – susurró Killua.

-...Kein... – susurró Kidara, moría por constatar lo que había recordado. Pero Kurapika la tenía agarrada por la ropa; ella ya tenía las piernas flectadas, lista para dejar el piso. – no te preocupes... estaré bien. –Kurapika implacablemente la encadenó.

-la última vez que dijiste eso...

-allí está un viejo compañero! – A Kidara parecía costarle mucho decir aquellas palabras. – necesito saber si lo he perdido!!

-para eso no tienes por que ir sola! Nosotros también somos tus compañeros – replicó Gon, parecía enormemente molesto. – tienes muchas más experiencia que yo en ciertas cosas, pero me molesta que a pesar de todo eso no quieras comprendernos.

-Gon... – musitó Killua.

-...comprenderlos? – susurró Kidara... parecía confundida – yo...

-tú solamente nos dices lo que queremos escuchar en ciertos casos.

-pero no quiere decir que los comprendo? Cumplo lo que digo, si no lo cumplo me muero.

-...entonces muere!! No quiero tener por amiga a una persona que cumple las cosas sólo por que teme por su vida. – estalló Killua.

-nosotros nos preocupamos.

Kidara no dejaba se hacer presión con sus brazos para zafarse y escapar hacia el árbol.

-...ustedes no me entienden... si es Kein el que está allí, de verdad que estaré bien...

-nadie entiende nada Kidara... – Kurapika parecía un tanto abatido. – en especial tú, comprendo que le quieras ver, entrenaste con él, serían casi hermanos. Pero en tu condición actual... no...

Kurapika dudó un instante, Gon fijo su mirada en ella.

-qué es lo que crees que pasa? Déjanos ayudarte.

-...no seas vieja, terca y amargada. – denunció Killua, y junto a Gon sonrieron.

-ustedes no me comprenden en este instante... – Kidara no parecía para nada tocada. – si, en otras ocasiones no lo he hecho, quizás. Pero ahora es algo donde necesito ir sola. Prometo llamarlos sin empezar a luchar. – su semblante demostraba como trataba de mantenerse serena, sus ojos se volvían intensos de segundo a segundo.

Los tres también mantenían su postura.

Un instante de silencio propició el escape de Kidara. Como ella era capaz de volar llegaría muy rápido al árbol.

* * *

Ann llamó suavemente a Reese mientras sentía su cuerpo tibio. La nieve derretida se derramaba por el superficie invisible; y de alguna manera esa misma agua cayó sobre ellos.

-no pude matarlo Ann... – se inculpo Reese mezclando sus lágrimas con las gotas.

-...Clennad?... – sonrió con pena. – Laine está allí, con Horo-horo, también está Sefora y Katt estaba muy bien cuando la vi.

-...pero no dejan de ser...

-siguen siendo ellas... pero de otra manera. – Ann parecía estarse percatando de ese hecho a medida que iba diciendo las cosas. Que su hermana nunca dejaría de ser su hermana, pero que no sería lo mismo más adelante.

-...entonces, el hatsu de ese hombre no se ha ido...

-no sabría decirlo, Katt estaba conciente, era la Katt que tu conoces... Pero Sefora...

-...lo siento... lo siento!! – gritó ahogándose en un sollozo.

-...perdonado... – susurró dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Siendo las cosas como eran, entonces nunca podrían alcanzar a Clennad y su hatsu nunca desaparecería, quizás inicialmente nunca lo haría. Y tenía miedo al instante en que Laine abriese sus ojos nuevamente, quizás había sido un instante de falsa lucidez, y la de Katt también...

Horo-horo los observó, sintiéndose afligido por sus llantos. Aunque no tuviese nada que hacer en todo aquello, entendía lo que les pasaba. Observaba a las tres chicas y no podía evitar una abatida mirada.

* * *

Era el edificio que se llamaba "casa". Todo era familiar, algo infantil. Y sabía que él estaba allí. Corrió a su habitación y miró por la ventana, justo bajo ella estaba alguien durmiendo, estaba algo perdido entre las plantas; como solía hacerlo Movern, escoger lugares extraños para dormir.

Ahora todo su alivio pasó a ser miedo. ¿qué decir?

Salió de su habitación por la ventana simplemente alargando las piernas. Con cuidado de no romper ramas para no hacer ruido y se abrazó a él sin saber bien nada.

* * *

Allí estaba el libro, no se parecía en nada a lo que ella tenía en mente. Cerca de allí observó figuras. Reconoció a Kein, a Kurama y a la escritora.

Cometió la fortuna de detenerse en el aire un instante. Gon y Killua la habían alcanzado y se habían colgado de ella, a su vez se habían atado a Kurapika, quien los tiró había abajo.

-maldición.

* * *

Muchos entraron en tensión, Haku miraba a su alrededor serenamente, sin mucha preocupación, además de que no parecía tener intención de luchar. Ivonne fue la única que no se movió de manera cautelosa. Atrevida miró a los ojos a Haku.

-...todos podemos contra ti – su voz vacilaba.

Haku rió suavemente. No existía una intención tras esa carcajada, era natural.

-...tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. – estableció sin dejar de estar tranquilo.

Genkay, Anna arrastrando a Yoh, y Shun se acercaron. Haku se asombró de que Shun se atreviese a mostrarle la cara.

-dada la siguiente situación tengo que rebelar algo antes de que me dominen. – era el resultado que esperaba; el rostro interrogante de todos los presentes. – me veo como Haku, pero no soy Haku. Pero no dejo de serlo.

-...esas explicaciones no sirven. Entendemos tu situación, pero no explica lo que deseas.

-Soy maestro y pupilo, hace años entre en proyecto con Shadowmanager de dejar nuestros nombres en la historia; ella con sus habilidades familiares y yo con una de mis capacidades secretas... a la larga era mera ambición; al tener grandes alumnos se enaltecen los maestros.

-...y quienes resultaron ser los pupilos? – preguntó Anna. Alrededor de ellos todo se conglomeraban tímidamente.

-en total fueron cuatro proyectos, un pupilo por cada uno. Los primeros dos murieron por que no pudieron soportar el entrenamiento...

-y por las propias sobre-expectativas de los maestros.

-...los dos segundos fueron dos hunters que actualmente se consideran perdidos... por una serie de hechos los dejamos ir...

-...no será escaparon? – Haku miró a Ivonne y contuvo un insulto en su garganta.

-el cuarto grupo lo conocen; Reese y las gemelas Eluria. – miró a cada uno, esperando la siguiente pregunta...:

-y quienes eran los terceros? – preguntó Yoh – sé que DarkMoon era una y el otro...

-...era Kein. – no parecían impresionados – cosa que muchos saben... pero Kein está aquí.

-...donde? – preguntó Shun tratando de evitar el impulso de mirar a su alrededor.

-...yo soy Kein – espero la expresión de estupefacción de todos – y también soy Haku.

-y a que se debe eso? – preguntó Genkay intrigada.

-Kein resultó ser un pupilo de lo más rebelde, atrevido, entre otras cualidades... así que junto a Ross le hicimos un pequeño lavado. Es increíble el potencial que tiene... – susurró mirándose las manos – se resistió al proceso y para no perder a ninguno de los dos hubo algo muy parecido a una fusión... Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta después, claro que a DarkMoon también le hicimos un lavado para que no notara lo que le habíamos hecho a su compañero.

-y a que viene toda esta confesión?

-pronto moriré... por que lo que queda de mí en Kein está muriendo. Lo siento, está obsesionado, como suelo ser una persona serena, quizás eso lo dominó inicialmente al ser mi aura más potente, pero con el tiempo, lo que quedó de él no aceptaba lo que lo mío hacía... es posible el suicidio si nada de lo que está intentado resulte.

-que está intentado? – preguntó Shun.

-algo infantil. Durante todo el proceso de estas batallas él ha sido responsable inmediato de todo lo que ocurre, posiblemente por mi propia negligencia... aún no comprendo todo, pero se que está relacionado con ambas cosas.

-...y al final que quieres de nosotros al venir aquí?

-que me permitan llevarme a Ross, cosa que no creo que les moleste. Tampoco creo que mi muerte o mi desaparición les importe.

-veo que lo tienes muy claro – Anna se levantó, sin tocar a Yoh y se retiró hacía Keiko y el hunter que había tratado de ayudarles.

-...que dura... – susurró Yoh. – eso es todo?

-me gustaría que antes de que todo termine quedase claro que ninguno de los dos no tenía cosa concreta en sí... quizás ahora estoy más conciente por que la presión de Kein aumento en su cuerpo y me devolvió parte de mí.

-eso explica tu actitud extraña en uno de los consejos. – notó Shun.

-no... eso fue culpa de Ross... pero que más da?... de momento quiero estar con ella mientras soy algo más Haku que Kein.

-...entonces sólo tenemos que esperar que Kein se suicide?

-si... lamento que serán necesarias demasiadas perdidas humanas para poder matarlo.

-y por que matarlo?

-por que está totalmente trastornado... es una persona que para mi no vale la pena viva.

-hay mucha gente así Haku – dijo Genkay mientras Ivonne se iba; ya no parecía interesada. – pero por que en especial él?

-deseo que muera por que no es un ser completo, si él muere yo podré morir también como yo mismo. Creo que si le tienen consideración deberían hacer eso.

-...te llevaré con esa mujer llamada Ross – le dijo Ivonne a lo lejos.

-entonces, adiós general. – le saludo Shun para después irse.

-...creo que él estaba muy decepcionado de ti... – susurró Genkay sacudiendo su ropa dirigiéndose tras Ivonne.

-...tú no te irás? – le preguntó a Yoh.

-...y por que no pueden seguir viviendo?

-...de que sirve que una persona viva si ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, si ya no tiene nada por lo que vivir? Simplemente ya no tiene sentido nada, creo que ya culminé mi vida, la culminé en el momento en que me di cuenta de que yo no era yo. Y no tengo más resentimientos, ya me he dado cuenta de todo lo que fallé... ya soy fuerte, no necesito más, tengo mi renombre sea de manera mala o buena... sólo quiero terminar la equivocación que queda en mi vida... cosa que también lo aliviará a él...

-...como alguien puede haber disfrutado ya todo en la vida? Descansaste, reíste, lloraste, paseaste, disfrutaste, amaste, observaste lo suficiente?

-ya no hay más que desee, estoy satisfecho.

Yoh no dijo nada, derrotado se acercó a Anna.

-...no puedes darle vida a todos Yoh... – susurró Anna mientras observaba el semblante de Keiko, tan sufrido, tan preocupado... una expresión de una desconsolación y miedo increíble... podía alguien contener sentimientos de tal magnitud?

Miradas frías, algunas frías por el miedo, otras por la tensión, el odio y otras simplemente por que conocían a ambos, se posaron en ellos mientras los brazos y piernas heridos de Ross colgaban sin vida. Haku miraba a un punto lejano respirando hondo y tranquilamente, y tras un suave salto; desapareció para siempre.

Genkay fue apresada por las preguntas, no respondió nada, sólo eran personas llenas de sentimientos superficiales... creían entender a Haku habiendo visto su cubierta.

Una de las chicas gritó; Katt se desplomó en el piso. Dormía placidamente.

* * *

Solía mantenerse ocupada en entrenar, y muy en el fondo odiando a toda esa gente por haberla tratado como lo hicieron. Pero los maestros que tuvo tampoco fueron justos, no por que ella fuese inmadura en su juicio; realmente lo eran. Kein parecía poder sopórtalo bien. Y nunca sintió culpa por haberle dejado sólo... confiaba en que él estaría bien.

Después apareció alguien a quien no pudo vencer... de peor calaña que la de sus maestros. Llena de desdichas y sentimientos junto a decisiones sólidas escapó nuevamente... No era una persona con algún tipo de honor que proteger, por lo que no se sentía, de nuevo, culpable de no enfrentar la situación... era mejor luchar otro día.

Pero no hubo recompensa, a lo lejos ya no podía ver los campos de hierba verde ni las flores lilas, los esqueletos de los árboles le contaban cosas terribles, le advertían no seguir más adelante... pero había alguien, y algo, una gran esperanza... una tonta esperanza de que él aún estuviese vivo.

Pero todo lo que encontró fue a _todos..._

No quedaba nadie a quien odiar, no quedaba nadie que les esperase. Alguien le había ganado en terminar su batalla, su venganza... y ese alguien le había quitado a la única persona que tenía.

Le impresiono que sí existiese alguien que le esperase... en su melancolía no notó que algo había cambiado en él, de todas maneras no recordaba que fuera de otra manera. Él y May, que siempre insistían en que tenía compañeros en su vida. No existía tal gente...

De alguna manera entendió que significaban ese tipo de personas... pero, de que servía? Su vida estaba vacía. No había nada por lo que existir, nada por lo que seguir sobreviviendo. Pero con pasar días con ellos dos, surgían cosas que no podía comprender... quizás por llegar a comprenderlas aceptó lo que le propusieron; su vida por sus promesas. Lo ignoraba en primera instancia, buscaba cosas interesantes, gente que fuese como era ella; sin motivo para vivir. Y de alguna manera se aferró a la vida, a pesar de todo... de alguna manera habían aún demasiadas cosas que podía hacer, cosas que ver, tener antes de echarse a morir. Y aún quedaba vengarse...

Aquella noche, la luna se volvió roja, y la luna lloró por ella. Había obtenido algunas respuestas, y otras preguntas... un personaje que no conocía yacía en el piso, todo lo que sabía es que gente con aquella imagen de una araña de doce patas eran sus blancos... Pero cuando mató a una de esas personas se dio cuenta; "tú no puede ser una de ellos, me impresiona que uno hubiese sobrevivido a todo aquello... no tienes los mismos ojos que ellos." _Todo aquello_, sí, ella no lo había vivido. Era una mujer exiliada... que estaba haciendo?

Mucho tiempo después recibió un pedido, no era muy interesante, pero al ver los blancos se le hizo un nudo en el estomago... él estaba vivo.

Quizás así volvió a estar viva y no comprendía por qué esa necesidad de mantenerse allí, ni la de ellos por estar junto a ella. Al igual que Kein y May.

No lo entendía del todo... había leído o le habían contado de eventos en que la gente lo sacrifica todo por esas personas que están cerca... y pensándolo bien, ella era capaz de esas cosas...

Era extraño el ser humano al hacer esas cosas solo por pensamientos y sentimientos.

_Y ella quería eso. _

* * *

-por qué Hyo? Por qué? Ya no soy culpable.

-de qué? Si borras lo del pasado, lo del futuro está delante, no detrás. – Kurama la miraba impresionado de la cantidad de aura que emanaba de ella, y del color de su cabello; era como el de Albah.

-pero cada segundo que pasa hace parte del pasado, y siempre será pasado, no existe el futuro.

-...depende del punto de vista de cada lector... – musitó. Empuño su pincel en una pose de batalla. Iba a utilizar lo poco que recordaba... Su cualidad, siendo los saltos y la velocidad, tomó altura y le lanzó tinta a Kein. Él se manchaba; ella también.

Kein se reía mientras se limpiaba. Ella empezaba a captar como funcionaba su hatsu.

Kurama confiaba en que Kein sólo jugaría con ella; la necesitaba. Y Hyo era bastante buena esquivando, imprudente pero aprendía rápido. Se dedicaría a tratar de comprender el secreto de esos ataques reflejados. De momento había notado que cualquier ataque que entrase en contacto físico se reflejaba.

Hyo se abalanzó contra el piso y escribió: "Infierno aguijoneado".

Cientos de agujas salieron de las letras, lo que lograron atravesar fue una la chaqueta blanca.

-...creo que no es buena idea luchar contigo – dijo tranquilamente – tus habilidades me complican un poco – sus ojos cambiaron, parecían concentrados sólo en Hyo.

-...Kurama, no entiendo por que estoy luchando con él... no soy capaz de matarlo.

-...cuando llegue el momento, yo lo haré por ti... aguanta un momento – y fugaz fue hacía el cuerpo de Albah. Tomó la nanigata que yacía en el piso, empapo su cabellos en la sangre de su dueña, y tras interponerse entre Hyo y Kein le entrego la lanza a Hyo -...vamos.

Pasados unos instantes Kurama se alejo un poco para no estorbar, y cuando se dio la vuelta, el mundo se detuvo; Kein tenía la nanigata enterrada en el pecho y caía de espaldas.

Hyo caía de espaldas dejando un chorro rojo frente a ella como pétalos rojos...

Kurama corrió a tomarla antes de que cayese al piso, pero no llegó a tiempo, se desplomó pesadamente, su mano lentamente escribió con grana tinta letras desconocidas para Kurama...

Le envió una mirada a Kurama que gritaba; "no vengas!"

Los cuadrados blancos y negros empezaron a deformarse, la superficie se quebrantó como agua y emergió una gran bestia semejante a una gran serpiente y se tragó a ambos.

Kurama, estupefacto observó a la serpiente alejarse en el limite superior del lugar, hasta perderla de vista.

Lentamente vio la Pluma caer hacía él.

Observó una figura blanca, e inmaculada acercarse.

-Kurama! – susurró Gon.

-como lo sabes? – preguntó Killua. La verdad es que era semejante, pero no estaba seguro si era la misma persona. Todo en él era blanco, a excepción de una pluma azul metalizado en su mano, curiosamente tenía orejas y cola.

-Youko-Kurama – musitó Kidara.

-...realmente es Kurama? – Kurapika estaba bastante impresionado - ...como es posible?

-no tengo ninguna explicación a dar de porque le pasa eso. – Kidara se adelantó. – que ocurrió? Donde está Kein?

-...donde está Hyo? – preguntó Youko-Kurama.

-...la escritora?

Los ignoró, se acercó al cuerpo de Albah, untó la pluma en aquella abundante tinta y escribió.

_El destino y la suerte la trajeron de vuelta, por que sus propias palabras la salvaran, aunque no las escriba. Todo lo que ha pasado resulta en ello. _

_

* * *

_

_De la sombra del árbol se extendió_

_una ola oscura por todo el lugar._

_Una extraña noche clara_

_donde nos podemos ver el uno al otro_

_Y por eso temo..._

_Temo que me puedas ver en esta noche,_

_Una noche que temo con demencia..._

_Temo que realmente puedas atravesarme,_

_Que realmente puedas matarme sin tocarme..._


	24. Hxh 024 Fin

Kay no decía nada respecto al comportamiento de su hermana, Takashi rogaba por enésima vez que se la quitase de encima

Kay no decía nada respecto al comportamiento de su hermana, Takashi rogaba por enésima vez que se la quitase de encima. Era algo inevitable para Chi, ella también como informática y curiosa quería ver aquello.

Takashi tenía la manía de ir a todas partes con su laptop, entendible; una herramienta cara, sofisticada, necesaria. Ese aparato era Takashi. Quizás la mayor habilidad que él poseía era el hecho de poder hacer funcionar el laptop bajo cualquier circunstancia, faltasen piezas o destrozado.

La pantalla tenía un gráfico, que no vale la pena explicar ya que no entenderían lo que allí se expresa; sólo se podía saber por quienes veían y entendían, como lo hacía Kay, sabía que era algo fascinante.

Hacía unos pocos instantes la confusión y el temor los invadió con la aparición de Haku, y posteriormente como actuaba Keiko, una de las enfermeras. Estaba congelada, pero despertaba una gran incertidumbre, una persona como ella, dentro de lo normal, simple y buena había entrado en un alarmante estado de shock y delirio.

Genkay debatía muchísimo al respecto, y quizás era la única que lo hacía, la gran mayoría volvía indiferente a lo suyo.

Anna se acercó y se vieron obligados a explicar que significaba la pantalla. "Es que eres tan inepto que no puedes explicar nada?" les había insultado.

-resulta que cuando hacíamos estudios de la torre en diferentes espectros siempre salía lo mismo, una línea que mostraba... nada – dijo tras pensarlo.

-pero que todos los estudios arrojaran el mismo resultado era intrigante... hicimos hasta los estudios dentro de lo ridículo, creamos programas dentro de lo ridículo... y todos daban lo mismo. – trató de arreglar Chii.

-...quizás simplemente no enviaba datos, no? – agregó Yoh.

Takashi y Chii se miraron y apretaron sus puños.

-yo te lo había dicho!! – estalló Takashi.

-es que no puedes dar un veredicto así!!

Anna les dio un golpe a ambos.

-y ahora que hay datos enviados... que muestran? – preguntó Anna aburrida.

Takashi se preguntaba por que rayos no se iba si le aburría tanto todo aquello.

-muestran datos ridículos, muestran lecturas de distancia negativas, temperaturas que no podríamos soportar, y otras cosas.

-y eso supongo que se puede traducir en algo... – Anna movía amenazante su abanico de papel.

-que hay cambios en toda esta quimera. – espetó Kay. – no se si han mirado hacía arriba...

Apuntó hacia arriba, cansado de que no notaran lo que él sí.

Poco a poco al grupo que miraba absorto hacia arriba se le unían otros...

Nevaba...

El cielo se resquebrajaba, silencioso, pausado y violento. Se tomaba su tiempo, descansaba y continuaba. Crecía como un árbol poco sabio; rápido.

Y nevaba...

No quedaba rastro en el piso de nieve, se hundía como si volviese el agua al agua.

Esperaban que pronto cayese un gran escombro... pero no ocurrió...

Continuó nevando...

* * *

Kidara y Youko-Kurama relucían en la sombra. Youko dejó caer el libro y la pluma levitó hasta el piso en un lento zigzag... que era lo único que se movía.

Youko regresó a ser Kurama... se dejó caer hacia atrás desconcertado.

-...y tus palabras se volverán verbo? – preguntó Kurapika tomando el libro.

-a que te refieres? – preguntó Gon.

-a algo que Kurama entiende muy bien. Escribió algo que le dio libertad a esto – dijo hojeando el libro que había dejado de escribir. – de alguna manera le haz quitado autoridad al libro de lo que ocurre dentro de su mundo. – vagamente escucho susurrar la palabra "vacío". – no está vacío por que nosotros estamos dentro. Si mi teoría es correcta esto no se desmoronara ni nada parecido, pero no podemos salir... tenemos que insertarlo en la realidad.

-y como rayos hacemos eso?

-tenemos dos opciones; algo bastante irreal de sincronizar nuestras visiones de lo que es el mundo, o matarnos entre todos y dejar a uno que inserte y pueda escapar. Pero eso también es improbable por que quizás su visión no sea la que corresponde y nunca se inserte y se quede perdido en sus fantasmas. – dijo Kurama.

Gon parecía algo confundido... Killua estaba alterado.

-no puedo concebir un plan así... estamos atrapados, en otras palabras.

-debes concebir un plan pronto en tal caso – dijo Kidara. – creo que esta es sólo una habitación... si entramos en otra podría ser que el libro vuelva a funcionar. Este es un mundo en el que el destino lo armamos independientemente cada uno y nos llevara a diferentes lugares... quizás...

-no, es demasiado impreciso. Tampoco es seguro de que el libro se recuperará si sale de aquí. – refutó Kurapika.

-...lo que dice Kidara... a la larga nos perderemos... – susurró Gon. – Y si nosotros escribimos?

-por favor Gon, acabamos de decir que el libro no tiene ya... – Killua se detuvo, la pluma cambiaba de forma en manos de Gon... pero no había tinta. – ves? Quizás la pluma funcione... pero no tienes tinta.

-la sangre funciona como tinta... si no estoy mal... Albah... – Kurama miró a sus lados, pero no estaba Albah ya. – es cierto... yo sí estoy vivo...

-...no es alentador saber que si mueres aquí desaparecerás – dijo Kurapika, puso una mano bajo la otra, se mordió el dedo y dejó caer gota a gota en su mano. – yo seré tu tintero...

Gon tomó el libro un tanto aprensivo, y escribió pensativo... pero no ocurrió nada...

-ves? Te lo dije – constato Killua.

-déjame ver... – dijo Kurapika tomando el libro. Observó unos instantes y sonrió – la idea era buena, pero está mal escrito.

Accidentalmente había manchado el libro con su dedo herido... escribió con el; "Que crezca una planta". Nada... la tinta se escurría por sobre las hojas sin resultado.

-Kurapika... la pluma – le recordó Gon.

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero ocurrió lo mismo. El libro no funcionaria.

-Killua, guárdalo en tu bolsillo – dijo Kidara. – vale la pena probar después... no es la idea perder el premio.

-que piensas hacer, DarkMoon? – preguntó Kurama.

-...insisto en que debe de haber una puerta.

-la debe haber, pero muy lejos...

-podríamos caminar...

Pero caminar... durante media hora no hubo cambio... Killua se adelantó... y apareció por sus espaldas.

* * *

Todo lo que quedaba de aquella mujer; Muren, eran sus relucientes ropas, donde el rojo resplandecía en la oscuridad. Alaniz cargaba a su hermano. Cloud observaba las ropas... había algo que no encajaba...

-Alaniz... la mujer? Dónde está? – preguntó Cloud.

-Cómo quieres que lo sepa?... no estaba pendiente de ella... – Alaniz reprimió un grito de ira... no podía culpar a Cloud por lo que le había ocurrido a Kris.

-...es que no es tan simple Alaniz, esa mujer tiene algo que me inquieta; sus ropas están aquí como si hubiese escapado.

-y eso que tiene?

-...es cierto, tu no sabes de donde salió.

-entonces dímelo.

-ella salió de las paredes de la torre.

-...intrigante. – dijo sin estar realmente intrigada.

* * *

Gen-Kay vio volver a Hiei junto al grupo que había ido por Yusuke. Por unos instantes trato de olvidar la fisura en el cielo.

-qué paso? Como lo encontraron? – pregunto. Cuando le mostraron a Yusuke no pudo evitar quedarse sin aire. – que significa esto?...

-debió ser la droga que trajo Keiko – dijo Leorio secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-tenías razón Gen-Kay, éramos demasiados – dijo Hiei sentándose para hablar. – fue un grupo demasiado grande...

-a pesar de eso no pareces decepcionado.

-En el camino nos encontramos con algunos personajes del otro bando. – Dijo Ren, que parecía estar en una opinión similar a la de Hiei.

-...Genkay, cuando encontramos a Urameshi... – Kuwabara tragó saliva y miró a Leorio.

-de una manera que aún no puedo comprender, estaba mucho más herido de lo que lo has visto. Fueron complicadas las primeras suturas... creo que deberíamos congelarlo.

-él sobrevivirá a algo así... pero Leorio, siento que hay algo más que quieres decir. – Genkay miró fijamente a los ojos de Leorio; mostraban temor.

-la droga de Keiko lo hizo auto flagelarse, todo eso que vez se lo hizo el mismo. Probablemente con sus propias uñas, quizás disparó su hatsu y se puso como blanco... realmente puedo imaginar muchas maneras en que se hizo todo eso...

_Yusuke Urameshi estaba irreconocible, tenía la textura de carne chamuscada. Faltaba cabello en su cabeza en muchos lugares, una de sus orejas estaba desgarrada, casi colgaba de su cabeza. Su cara desfigurada, como si se hubiese tirado la piel desde los párpados con un gancho, no había boca bajo su rota nariz, lo que había era un encendido conjunto de pétalos de brillante carne... para que hablar de su cuerpo... _

-a pesar de todo lo que hice aún está así... pude reconocer la aguja entre todo... así que debemos cuidar de Keiko y el otro paciente... y creo que sería prudente estar atentos a si alguien también fue inyectado y aún no muestra síntomas.

-...que es eso Genkay? – preguntó Ren mirando el cielo.

-eso me gustaría saber...

Miraron unos instantes el cielo, y lo ignoraron. Leorio suturó algunas otras partes que se podrían perder para cuando congelasen a Yusuke.

* * *

Las nubes en la habitación empezaron a desaparecer, al final estaban dentro de una habitación muy azul.

-no recuerdo haber visto un cielo así en mucho tiempo – Horo-horo observó hacia abajo y pudo ver a los lejos una nebulosa mancha blanca.

-yo nunca había visto uno así – susurró Reese.

-no? En Eluria... donde vivíamos el cielo era casi siempre de este color. Pero el que nosotras teníamos era mucho más intenso...

-así ustedes entonces son algo así como realeza... – dijo Horo-horo dejándose caer en el piso como los otros.

-una realeza sin reino. – Ann suspiro.

-..yo no podría soportar llevarlas así. Yo no puedo soportar verlas así, mientras recuerde como eran antes... – Reese fijo su mirada en un punto distante - ...Ann... las quiero matar... no, volver a matarlas... por que yo...

Ann soltó nuevamente un sollozo, estaba de acuerdo.

Horo-horo, impotente observó a las tres que había rescatado. Durante todo ese tiempo habían tenido el ilusión de que si mataban al controlador ellas quedarían libres, pero habían olvidado que marionetas sin titiritero son inertes.

-no sé que paso cuando las perdiste, pero tu no las mataste en ese instante. – dijo Horo-horo seguro.

-tú no sabes – replicó Reese.

Ann no decía cosa alguna. Horo-horo esperaba su cooperación.

-Conoces a Haku? – Horo-horo asintió – es un tipo que quería marcar su nombre en la historia con grandes hunters, entrenándolos él mismo, ser el orgulloso maestro, quería ser el orgullos maestro de un niño peligroso, un niño tan débil que para no quedarse solo acabo reteniendo eternamente a sus "amigos". Un niño tan débil que aún debe usar ayuda para poder retener sus capacidades, esas capacidades que si el niño no hubiese temido de usar no hubiese perdido a sus nuevas amigas.

Reese se incorporó y le mostró brazaletes en sus muñecas y cuello.

-nunca he dejado de sentirme culpable. Nunca he dejado de ser entrometido, nunca crecí.

Ann también se incorporó, pero no aporto palabra alguna a la conversación. Con hatsu se llevó a sus tres amigas, cruzó la puerta, dejándola abierta para que ellos pudiesen seguirla. Reese lo hizo inmediatamente, lo mismo que Horo-horo.

Y la puerta hacia el cielo desapareció en el azul.

Ann abrió y cerró puertas, cruzaron muchísimas salas. Lo que llamó la atención a Horo-horo era que todas parecían en decadencia. Hasta que finalmente, Ann se detuvo en las calles de una extraña cuidad. Todo parecía hecho de un líquido nacarado; ventanas, paredes, calles, sillas, mesas, puertas... Pero llovía hacía arriba, el líquido se elevaba hacia el cielo. Al pisar las calles se producían ondas que reverberaban en conjunto con todo.

Ann puso sus manos en el trayecto de las gotas, y atravesaban sus manos dejando por instantes una leve luz en ellas.

Su hatsu abrió sus laminas, tomó a Laine, la paró equilibrándola sobre si, tomó sus manos y la dejó caer; Laine se elevó junto a las gotas. Subía lentamente, su vestido de muñeca empezó a deshacerse en brillantes gotas, abrió los ojos, la luz del lugar se reflejaba en ellos y parecía casi viva. Ann le dio una sonrisa y estiró sus brazos hacía ella, Laine hizo lo mismo: imitándola... Y esbozo con dificultad una sonrisa.

Los tres observaron hasta que desapareció a lo lejos.

Reese tomó a Sefora en sus brazos, y al estirarlos para dejarla caer se volvió parte de la corriente. Su vestido también se volvía gotas, Reese tuvo sus manos hasta que ya no podía alcanzarlas, Sefora se alejo como si durmiese, serena... Reese sonrió y ella también.

Finalmente Horo-horo decidió encargarse de la hermosa joven, su rojo vestido resplandecía en el lugar y ondeaba a medida que subía. Ninguno de ellos la conocía. Cuando ella desapareció, Reese creyó que la corriente había cambiado... una lágrima había caído en su mejilla.

* * *

Cloud insistía en su teoría, si todo había desaparecido de golpe, los ladrillos, la hidra, las manchas de sangre, y las trampas... ¿por qué seguían aquellas ropas allí? Se atrevió a tomarlas, resplandecían en las oscuridad, cuando no debería ser capaz de verlas.

-cual es el punto en eso? Alégrate de que esa desgraciada halla desaparecido. – dijo Alaniz.

-...estoy intrigado en como pudiste llegar hasta aquí y encontrarnos... – dijo Cloud sin soltar las ropas.

-fue el espejo. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunte por que Kris había creado algo así, y tiene la mera función de protegerlo, algo que quizás yo no estoy haciendo bien. No sabría explicarte bien como fue, por que no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice en este enrevesado lugar hasta antes de encontrar a Kris.

-y el espejo desapareció? – preguntó muy interesado.

-no... aún sigue en shock después de lo de sus pies – Alaniz había cubierto los pies de su hermano con retazos de su ropa. – está detrás de mí. – Alaniz se movió a un lado, Y Cloud diviso al espejo inmóvil en la oscuridad. Se acercó y dejó que se reflejaran las ropas de la mujer, vio en el reflejo sus manos vacías, y al mirarlas en la realidad, las ropas se estaban escurriendo en lo negro. Al final no quedo nada.

-...tienes alguna idea como salir de aquí? – preguntó Cloud.

-supongo que el espejo puede ayudar.

Cloud tomó el espejo entre sus manos al ver que Alaniz no tenía intención alguna de soltar a Kris. El espejo no reflejaba la oscuridad, detrás de él podía ver reflejado otro espejo. Alaniz al ver la cara de consternación de Cloud se acercó a mirar, y también vio un espejo. Ambos se miraron... quizás... cientos de túneles formados de cristal eran abiertos por ese pequeño espejo que tenían frente a ellos. Cloud introdujo la manos dentro de la imagen, y a pesar de que fuese tan pequeño pudo pasar, Alaniz hizo lo mismo. Y el espejo quedo solo en la oscuridad flotando en medio de todo lo negro.

* * *

De la grieta se escurrió algo negro, como sangre seca.

_A una chica le cayó encima, a una introspección un tanto más profunda, para que este "pequeño" detonante lleve nombre, la chica se llama Lia, parte de lo que eran los rebeldes, una luchadora regular, chismosa pero poco dañina. Lia siente algo pesado caer sobre su cabeza, todos a su alrededor dan un paso atrás, y ve en ellos sonrisas malévolas; sería que ellos planeaban aquello? Entre este proceso mental y las visiones que conlleva, la oscura sustancia toma forma y se ha vuelto un cuchillo en manos de Lia. _

_Unos segundos después Lia ataca a aquellas personas que le rodeaban, delira, se corta a sí misma en el proceso, no se defiende, no piensa. _

Gen-Kay corrió en dirección del caos, muchos estaban en el piso, y una chica que nunca había visto y en un estado deplorable atacaba a todos a su alrededor. Por como estaba, sabía que la habían atacado con la intención de reducirla... logró notar cortes en su costado y la cantidad de sangre que había esparcida. ¿matarla o no hacerlo?

Antes de pensarlo demasiado, Hiei decidió por ella. Fue una ejecución rápida, sin agregar más rojo a la escena.

-no iba a sobrevivir aunque la congelasen. – dijo dejando caer el cuerpo como cualquier trasto.

-podríamos haber pensado en un opción ingeniosa para ayudarla. – dijo sin intención de reproche.

Yukina estaba muy asustada, Hiei la observó sigilosamente. Yukina trataba de llegar hasta los heridos esquivando los charcos. Muchos estaban muertos, otros no vivirían... y los que no estaban graves se levantaron y dispararon miradas paranoicas. Hiei recogió a su hermana en cuanto los heridos empezaron a luchar a manos limpia entre ellos.

Kuwabara los golpeo a un lado con su espada, Tooya los congeló.

_Un joven tomó el cuchillo con el que había estado atacando Lia, había visto como se transformaba aquella sustancia negra en ese cuchillo. Cuando lo tomó, todo parecía mejor; ahora tenía un arma interesante... y de pronto todos parecían querer quitársela. _

Genkay miró hacía sus espaldas, un joven tenía el cuchillo que había empuñado la chica. Lo interceptó en el aire cuando este intentó lanzarse contra alguien. Le dio un golpe limpio en la nuca, se lo lanzó a Tooya y antes de que el cuchillo cayese al piso le disparó con su hatsu para que volase muy lejos. En medio del trayecto el cuchillo volvió a tomar una forma indefinida, y se precipito como mercurio contra el piso. Genkay estaba demasiado lejos para llegar de inmediato allí.

Aparecieron ropas en el suelo, ordenadas en el piso como para ser admiradas. Los que estaba cerca notaron como el color pastelado de la figura de una mujer aparecía. Un dibujo perfecto, la mujer abrió los ojos y se deslizó a través de su extenso lienzo hasta donde se había derramado sangre.

Y Muren se levanto de su lienzo bebiendo con deleite.

* * *

Permanecieron sentados un largo tiempo. Confundidos de cómo caminar los llevaría a ninguna parte.

-estoy empezando a preocuparme. Si mueres desapareces, caminar nos hace pasar una y otra vez el mismo tramo... – susurró Kurapika.

Todos lo habían notado, sólo había que decirlo.

Kidara se incorporó y empezó a correr, al inicio temieron que quizás se perdiese, mas pasaba una y otra vez frente a ellos.

-...Kidara, detente, estas exhausta. – pidió Gon.

Kidara continuó.

-que no sirve!! – gritó Killua.

Kidara continuó, pudieron ver una expresión de dolor que no estaba anteriormente. Su respiración se volvía aún más agitada... Su espalda estaba marcada por venas, Y tras un instante notaron como empezaban a emerger alas. Una vez que nacieron, Kidara dejó salir un grito extasiado, sin dejar de correr... su velocidad aumentaba. De pronto se elevó.

-...claro, necesitaba impulso... – susurró Kurapika dejando de presionar las cadenas.

-Kurapika! La cadena! – le indicó Kurama al ver el gesto que le hacía Kidara una vez en el aire.

-no me extrañaría que se perdiese en esta negrura – dijo Killua observando como subía...

-...me pregunto si habrá techo... – Gon miraba a Kidara como su fuese la primera vez que la viese elevarse.

Kidara con la cadena en mano empezó a subir. Nunca la habían visto batir con tanto esfuerzo, ni que saliesen sus alas con tanto dolor. Llegado cierto punto, Kidara era un punto blanco, de pronto la cadena dejó de tirar. Kurapika estaba exhausto; no podría producir la cadena eternamente.

La cadena se estrelló contra el piso, caía rápidamente en el piso negro.

-que demonios va a hacer? – preguntó Killua.

-...el báculo!! – escucharon un grito ahogado. Gon lanzó el báculo con fuerza hacia arriba.

Kidara lo sostuvo, iba en caía libre, y aumentaba la velocidad constantemente... Rogaba por que el báculo aguantase el impacto... por que no quedaba mucha energía en su cuerpo.

Chocó contra el piso que no veían, pero que si sentían. Y lo atravesó...

Kurama, Killua y Gon miraron como no quedaba nada de la grieta que ella había hecho, de como había abierto un paso hacia un lugar blanco que no brillaba...

-...y Kurapika? – preguntó Kurama tras un instante.

* * *

Morvern no decía palabra alguna mientras caminaban por los caminos de una antigua cuidad. Ishii iba tímidamente tras él.

-...nunca me dijiste la verdadera razón por la que me seguiste ese día. – susurró Morvern deteniéndose frente a una dulcería. – no tienes nada que admirar de mí, nada bueno que copiar de mí, ni tampoco poseo algo que debiese de haberte hecho seguirme. Ahora estamos atrapados en una de las puertas... y se parece demasiado a tu cuidad.

-no es algo material... – dijo recordando como gustaba de unos chocolates rellenos de menta que habían en aquella tienda. – era el hecho de conocerte... por qué te inquieta tanto?

-por qué después de eso ya no eres el mismo chico burgués que conocí.

-aquel y el de ahora son la misma persona, por mi educación el de ahora es algo que tenía escondido.

-la gente cambia sin darse cuenta, conmigo yo sé que mostrabas aquello que no podía con otros... y ese ya no es el de ahora... tuve una mala experiencia a través de estas puertas, y me di cuenta.

Ishii parecía pasmado, rompió el vidrio y saco un caramelo de la vitrina. El sonido del papel al desenrollarse era sonoro tras el ruido del vidrio.

-...y que pasó?

-...me inquieta algo... sobre lo que ves y deseas de mí. De cómo me buscas, de cómo buscas que te perdone... no confundas mi amistad con otras cosas.

El dulce saltó de sus dedos... había una opción que tenía en la punta de la lengua pero que se había rehusado a usar como interpretación.

-haz vivido muy poco... así que por favor déjame en paz. Hay diferentes maneras de querer, y tú te estás obsesionando.

Hubo un largo silencio, viento sopló y los carteles de madera que colgaban de fierro chirriaron.

-piénsalo bien... para que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en esta confitería estés claro. No quiero tener a otra persona a mi lado que no sea Ishii Funou, el hijo de comerciante.

Ishii abrió la boca lentamente, y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. Un par de lagrimas manaron de sus ojos.

-...por qué a la gente le pasa eso Morvern? Cambia y no se da cuenta. – preguntó con su voz serena, sin la impresión de que fuese a quebrarse.

-...puedes cambiar, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, su manera de hablar, la ropa... pero no el alma. Es algo que no debes de cambiar. Y estoy confuso, por que no sé que ha sido de tu alma.

-puede, acaso, alguien darse cuenta de ello? No soy capaz de ver mis espaldas. Los lugares cambian a la gente... la gente cambia a la gente.

-...yo también me moví contigo, pero sigo siendo el mismo... o dime tu lo contrario.

-no, no haz cambiado. Pero por que no puedo cambiar?

-puedes cambiar, hay defectos que puedes y deberías cambiar, como tu obsesión por adivinar lo que va a decir la otra persona. Pero hay cosas que no debes cambiar... a mí parecer.

-...crees que aún esté esta confitería allí? – preguntó levantándose.

-...no ha pasado tanto tiempo Ishii. Desde que te fuiste de casa ha pasado no más de un año.

-claro, si es que salimos de aquí.

Morvern sonrió. Un sonrisa sólo por que aquella persona estaba allí, y por lo que hacía.

Ishii se abalanzó en un abrazo. Era bastante más bajo, por lo que Morvern no podía ver su rostro, que estaba hundido en su abrigo.

_Cierto día caminé por el pueblo, a disfrutar de la mesada que no podía gastar, ya que no tenía oportunidad de salir a causa de las tantas instrucciones que recibía todos los días. Un día, mi criada me dejó salir, un día en el que mi profesor de álgebra había enfermado – eso significaban como tres horas libres – así que me di una vuelta por ahí, por aquellas calles que sólo conocía por haberlas visto a través del vidrio del auto. _

_Estaba parado absorto frente a la confitería, tratando de no derramar baba a causa del empalagoso aroma del azúcar fundido, el chocolate y el biscocho al horno. Era una tienda grande, la vitrina estaba llena de frascos llenos de cosas de colores con sus precios. Entré, estaba una mujer limpiando el mostrador, con pocos ánimos; era temprano. Me trató como a un niño pequeño, y por ello salí con una gran bolsa llena de un surtido de caramelos que quizás nunca comería por admirar sus formas. Afuera un hombre, vestido con un blanco delantal y gorro, empuñaba un uslero blanco por la harina. Gritaba a alguien que dormía a un lado de la confitería, no parecía un hombre con resaca, no olía, y dormía con tranquilidad. Despertó, se disculpó con un leve reverencia. Se fijó levemente en mí con sus ojos adormilados... y se fue caminando en medio del camino vacío. Su abrigo ondeaba con la brisa marina, un abrigo muy maltratado y embarrado. _

_Ahora que lo abrazo... temo que se vaya de nuevo por ese camino y yo tenga que volver nuevamente a mi rutina. Pero por alguna razón él quiere a aquel chico que conocía_ _demasiadas cosas importantes y poco de lo trivial.. no el que soy ahora.. _

* * *

Cloud observó a su alrededor. El lugar era simplemente un casa bonita. A un lado en un mullido sillón dormía un hombre de edad. Al observar por la ventana se veía muchísima gente caminando por las calles.

-salimos?

-no lo creo...

Alaniz abrió la puerta, se apresuró a salir. El anciano despertó.

-...no des un paso afuera.

Alaniz lo miró molesta. Dio un portazo y fijo su atención en el viejo.

Cloud había estado observando la casa, tenía cosas bastante inusuales; colecciones de fragmentos de cartón, que quizás no eran sólo eso, y un montón de pedazos de cosas que se habían roto. Todo tan bien dispuesto que no parecía basura bajo ningún motivo. En medio de las estanterías notó un escritorio muy desgastado, el centro sin barniz y bastante hundido, los cajones estaban rebosantes de hojas de papel y tres botellas de colores distintos de tinta junto a un frasco lleno de pluma y lapiceras.

El anciano se puso pantuflas, tomó la silla del escritorio, al tomar asiento busco en un cajón del que no sobresalían papeles, para sacar un cigarro. Extrañamente, el cigarro se encendió sin fuego alguno, y el humo ondeaba como un a transparente cinta por la habitación dando elegantes formas, sin disolverse y sin volverse un molesto aroma para quienes no fumaban.

-todos los cigarros deberían ser así, todos podrían fumar sin molestar a otros. En los setenta crearon unos que no echaban humo, pero no era lo mismo. – fijo su mirada en sus visitantes mientras enredaba un listón de humo en su dedo.

Alaniz lo miraba con desdén, Cloud seguía en sus procesos mentales respecto a todo lo que veía. Kris miraba fascinado como el humo hacía formas.

-usted... quien es dentro del libro? Usted es alguien como la mujer de ropa roja? – preguntó Cloud tratando de constatar lo que debatía.

-Muren? – rió un poco con su voz raspada - ...puede ser – dijo de manera ambigua. – estoy impresionado de que alguien que tuviese el hatsu para llegar aquí. Para llegar aquí no hay puerta. El niño me perturba un poco. – Kris bajo la mirada – no quiere decir que te tenga algún tipo de rencor, es sólo que me esperaba que otro tipo de persona fuese la que llegase aquí.

-se refiere a la escritora? – preguntó Alaniz observando a su alrededor por una silla. – no tiene otra silla? Necesito sentarlo, quiero revisar sus pies.

-detrás de ti – dijo el anciano dándole una larga y profunda chupada al cigarro.

Cloud, quien había estado observando toda la habitación no había visto esa silla antes, después observó el escritorio, donde ahora, al centro, había un papel con algo escrito. El anciano guardó el papel descuidadamente en uno de los cajones.

-...la silla no estaba allí antes por que no la deseaban. – dijo fijándose en como Alaniz intentaba infructuosamente quitar los estropajos que le había puesto a Kris en los pies.

-...todos esos papeles son pedidos? ...yo deseaba salir de ese lugar...

-no – le interrumpió – en el caso de la habitación de donde salieron... esa ya no estaba atada a los pedidos a causa del que hizo una persona anteriormente, esa habitación esta desligada del sistema. Ustedes lo lograron por cuenta propia. No se como funciona el espejo del niño, pero ese articulo los sacó.

-...habían otras personas allí, como saldrán entonces?

-no pueden, por que no hay puerta. Pero hace unos instantes hicieron una, aunque no me responsabilizo de a donde les lleve... ahora entiendes por que algunos lugares son tan fortuitos... – dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-...quiero saber...

Kris cayó hacia delante tratando de alcanzar la ventana. Cloud y Alaniz miraron a través del vidrio y vieron pasar a Katt.

-esa chica... no decía que... – Cloud no acertaba todavía comprender totalmente, el anciano les respondería, sólo tenía que preguntar.

-ahí afuera es a donde van los que han muerto o se perdieron para siempre en la torre. Si ustedes salen de aquí harán parte de esa cuenta. –

Cloud estaba un tanto perturbado, a lo lejos pudo ver a algunas personas que el mismo había acabado... pero las había acabado fuera de la torre.

-...hay algunas personas a las que maté fuera de la torre... por que están allí? – preguntó viendo pasar lentamente a un chico.

-"...los que han muerto o se perdieron en la torre..." – reitero. Tomó la cinta de humo, la corto, enrolló y tiró a la basura, pues se estaba enredando con algunos de los adornos de la casa. – desde el momento que pasan el domo pasan a estar bajo el mundo del libro. Sólo que fuera de la torre ustedes tienen la facilidad de salir o entrar. Aquí tienen que encontrarla... si es que el libro lo permite. – la cinta que quedaba ligada al cigarro empezó a crecer sin dejar de hacer vueltas caprichosas.

-...terminé lo que pregunte hace un instante; usted estaba esperando a la escritora? – interrumpió Alaniz al ver que Cloud había entrado nuevamente en sus procesos mentales.

-no necesariamente, pero alguien que entendiese correctamente como está funcionando todo esto. Muren es sólo una pista dentro de todo esto, alguien que piense en la torre como una alegoría. Yo también soy una pista, represento algo dentro de un todo... – miró fijamente a Alaniz – la persona que es llamada escritora, es alguien que al llegar se saltara todas las preguntas que ustedes están haciendo y llegaría directamente al grano.

-y cual sería ese punto? – preguntó Alaniz irritada, notaba desprecio en la manera en que hablaba el anciano.

-esa no es la idea.

-...usted como personaje dentro de todo esto... como se llama? – preguntó Cloud.

-no me interrumpas!! – exclamó Alaniz.

-si no lo digo se me olvida. – se volvió a fijar en el anciano, que estaba estático esperando a responderle.

-Togashi. – dijo casi sonriendo.

-...escuché que ese hombre era un gran hunter de herencias y de informática, uno de los pocos que pudo tener una vida bastante común; una casa, familia, pasa tiempos... no tan extrema como la que tenemos otros. Por que tenía una habilidad que se podía pagar muy bien. Que requería una pluma y un libro, decían que podía cumplir deseos y arreglar la vida de las personas, pero no podía hacerlo con todas las personas... un día un hombre desesperado lo atacó... y entre que moría se encargo de que aquella habilidad no fuera fácil de conseguir... Dicen que su hija se quedó con la pluma, y el libro se escondió.

El anciano sonreía.

-era un rumor poco común de escuchar. Estaba en boca de pocos. Como puedes ver, el libro tiene el poder de crear cosas muy poco comunes, pero son cosas que al estar fuera o dentro de la torre no hacen influencia en el trascurso de la historia. Que exista un mundo lleno de jarrones no influye en el trascurso del mundo. Pero acciones son algo distinto... _muy distinto_.

-..que pasa si le digo que quiero regenerar los pies de mi hermano? – dijo Alaniz desafiante.

-no es algo tan difícil de cumplir, sólo que no ocurrirá a corto plazo; el libro acondiciona de a poco el mundo para que los eventos que puedan cumplir tu deseo de cumplan. Hace que el deseo o lo escrito tenga un cien por ciento de posibilidades de ocurrir. Ya dentro de este lugar el poder tiene otras dimensiones pero tiene el mismo efecto.

-...entonces usted es quien ve si son posibles o no, el que aprueba las solicitudes. – Togashi asintió con la cabeza - ... entonces que es Muren?

-Muren... _The__ Bloody Knife Muren_… por eso viste de rojo… - dijo intentado fingir una sonrisa – es una alegoría de un deseo... el deseo de que no halla final, de que el correr de las hojas del libro no se detenga. Es algo que el propio libro creó... con el tiempo, tanto que ha grabado en sus hojas, tantos deseos que ha aguantado le han dado cierta conciencia de su existencia. No quiere llegar al punto final. – después de un instante de silencio, Togashi dio un largo suspiro – ahora que las hojas no están corriendo, Muren debe estar desesperada por acabar con los elementos; si el libro queda en blanco no quiere decir que se haya terminado... yo no tengo autoridad sobre ella como ella no la tiene sobre mí, pero de todas formas que mate a todos los que hacen pedidos me complica un poco las cosas.

-...matarlos a todos? – reiteró Kris aguantando el dolor, Alaniz ya casi terminaba de quitarle los jirones de tela.

-si, la nada es un persona bastante inútil. Parecía bastante contenta cuando llegaron los "Rebeldes" y mataron a los residentes. Te diré que ella sabe cada paso del libro, mejor que yo. Pero tiene el mismo nivel de conciencia que el libro, sólo es conciente de lo que se anota y no puede pensar más allá. Así que la sala blanca debe estar en un caos.

-..y cual es el siguiente paso? – pregunto Cloud.

-yo voy a esperar a la escritora o escritor, ese es mi deber aquí. Si esa persona llega aquí quizás podrán salir de aquí.

-o sea que no hay relevancia alguna si estamos aquí.

-esto simplemente se convirtió en un hecho curioso. Sólo les puedo decir que por la cocina esta la puerta trasera, si es que desean irse en este instante. Si no, puedo seguir respondiendo a sus preguntas.

-...usted sabe quien es la persona que ha de esperar? – preguntó finalmente Cloud.

-si. No se como es físicamente, pero en cuanto entre aquí sabré que es esa persona.

-entonces... espero que aparezca pronto.

Alaniz parecía tener varias palabras que decir en su garganta, pero Cloud la empujó a la cocina, la puerta trasera de la casa era una puerta como las de la torre.

-...pueden salir, pero no entrar. Si te preguntas por que es como una puerta de la torre. – dijo Togashi, un listón de humo se escapaba de la sala.

Al cruzar se encontraron en la puerta que daba a la cara del reloj de una torre. Cientos de autos giraban alrededor de la torre. Cloud y Alaniz se quedaron colgados de una de las manecillas, era peligroso caer sobre el vertiginoso transito. A lo lejos se veían más torres, y autos girando en su orbita. Entre sistema y sistema se formaba un diamante vació. Cloud y Alaniz se pegaron a la superficie del reloj, y con una flexión de piernas en cámara lenta llegaron a uno de los diamantes. El viento hecho por el transito era terrible, Cloud de pronto tiró del brazo de Alaniz y se metió dentro de un auto.

* * *

Kidara sangraba copiosamente. Kurapika se había despertado por la sensación tibia de la sangre, se apartó rápido. Temía haber empeorado el estado de su compañera. No había notado la humedad de su sangre por que el lugar en el que se encontraban se encontraba bañado por la lluvia. Constaba de una pradera de plantas de altura mediana, las puntas de las plantas eran blancas y parecían algodón, eran muy similares a las plantas con las que se obsesionan los gatos. El cielo tenía los tonos de un atardecer y podía ver claramente la luna sobre los tonos rojizos. No había cosa alguna aparte de aquel extenso campo.

Kurapika se paso la mano por la cara sin poder hallar solución a su situación; todo había sido demasiado de improviso, en el momento en que Kidara se había precipitado hacia abajo habría estado seguro de que hubiese impactado sin lograr nada, y en vez de eso había roto el piso como si fuese un cascaron, arrastrándolos a ambos. Observó a Kidara sin saber que pensar, como siempre lo llevaba a cosas que nunca hubiese considerado, no imagino en ningún momento que el piso se rompería, y no estaba seguro de donde estaban; no sabía si era una puerta o parte de la habitación de donde habían salido, incluso podría considerar que hubiesen salido de la torre. De momento llegó a la conclusión de esperar a que Kidara despertara para saber que había estado pensando en cuanto se lanzó de aquella manera.

Nunca imagino verla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento; frágil, volátil y débil. Muchas veces se había asustado por que sabía que ella nunca pensaba con límites, pero siempre le daba la impresión de que se volvería a levantar a pesar de todo. Ella siempre le decía que todo iría bien... nunca confiaba en sus promesas, aunque ella estaba obligada de cualquier manera a vivir y cumplirlas... siempre temía por ella, era una persona a la que podía querer sin tener que esperar algo a cambio por que ella no sabía como... si fuese una relación de otra manera no podría aceptarla. Y no creía poder encontrar alguien así nuevamente, podía usar la excusa de que era por que pertenecía a la tribu... pero en esos momentos, desde el instante en que la había vuelto a conocer no era la niña que había conocido en su infancia, era alguien completamente distinto. Y cayó en la cuenta de que antes de muchas cosas, él era un hombre y ella era una mujer. Antes de que fuesen de la tribu, de que ella fuese lo que fuese, que él estuviese cubierto de pecados, era eso lo que eran; personas.

Volviendo a la realidad, no podía tocarla. Se quitó el abrigo, envolvió su mano izquierda y la tomó, quería intentar poder quitar aquellas marcas... era cierto, la tribu Kuruta ya no existía, y Kidara había aceptado el hecho de que no era una integrante; no tenía por que seguir sufriendo aquella marca. También era por el hecho de que él era el único que no podía tocarla directamente... naturalmente no funcionaba, y se burlo de sí mismo al pensar en lo que estaba maquinando... ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿qué ganaba con poder tocarla?

...a fin de cuentas enrollo su abrigo haciendo un cojín, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia le refrescara el rostro. Se mordió el labio confuso.

Pasaban los minutos, hasta que de alguna forma se quedó dormido, la lluvia tenía un sonido tranquilizante.

Pasaban las horas, y Kidara abrió los ojos junto con un gemido. Los brazos le dolían intensamente, y entre la hierba en la que estaba recostada se había perdido el báculo. Kurapika dormía medio sentado a su lado, se alarmó al oler la sangre, pero no la veía ya que se había diluido con el agua. Ahora recordaba que lo había arrastrado en su pequeño experimento, vio el abrigo que había hecho de cojín y sonrió, esperaba que él estuviese despierto mirándola fijamente y muy molesto. En vez de ello había sido muy amable...

Su atención se distrajo unos instantes, la camisa blanca que él llevaba se le ajustaba al cuerpo con el agua y la hacía un tanto transparente; todo el cuerpo de Kurapika bajo los efectos del agua le hacían verle distinto. Y no podía comprender bien por que dentro de ella algo palpitaba intensamente a su vez que empezaba a sentirse acalorada. Llegó a la conclusión de que si no quería tener dilemas respecto a ello era mejor ocultar la fuente de tan extraña sensación; lo tapo nuevamente con el abrigo. Miró a su alrededor, intentó materializar las alas, pero su espalda resentida no le permitió volver a hacerlo. Dio el mejor salto que pudo, elevándose unos siete metros... y cayó al piso casi sin poder absorber como era debido el impacto. No lo sentía, pero podía notar que estaba exhausta. Una figura negra se había levantado a su lado, Kurapika la miraba bajo la sombra del abrigo.

-será mejor que no hagas esfuerzo – le dijo ayudándola a incorporarse. Con sus brazos y sus ropas hizo un pequeño refugio para ambos.

-...que haremos...? tenemos que encontrar otra puerta... tenemos que sacar a los otros... pero Killua tiene el libro...

-no te preocupes, Gon está con ellos... confío en que lograran atravesar el piso como tu lo hiciste... – Kurapika lo pensó un instante... ya se imaginaba a Gon, Killua y Kurama saltando, donde los dos últimos lanzaban a Gon como una bala para que usase su hatsu contra el piso (que de hecho eso era lo que estaban haciendo). – aunque no se si los llevaran aquí... – debió desviar la mirada, la túnica se le había pegado a la piel a Kidara. No era momento para pensar en las curvas que tomaban su cuerpo, tenían que fijar su atención en como poder salir, tenían el libro y la pluma ...y...- podrías ponerte el abrigo, imagino que tendrás.. frío... – dijo tragando saliva mientras sostenía la ropa para que se lo pusiera.

-la verdad no... no te preocupes... tengo calor. – dijo con tranquilidad. – aún así me gustaría poder secarme... pero no hay nada más aquí...

Se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes, les costaba actuar de manera natural. A pesar de que quisieran concentrarse en otras cosas... la química entre ambos al parecer era impermeable.

-...tengo problemas... – dijo Kidara intentado desviar el incomodo ambiente - ...creo que no podré luchar si algo aparece.

-ya lo había notado... no es tan grave... a estas alturas no deben quedar muchos enemigos que vencer. Sólo tenemos que volver, confiar en que ellos podrán salir de la habitación negra... y saber como salir de aquí...

El silencio es incomodo... en especial cuando estás vestido de blanco y cae lluvia.

* * *

_Cuando solías maravillarte en la biblioteca me hacía bastante feliz... no creí que existiera alguien que pudiese ser tan feliz con sólo eso. Son nada más que letras, papel y cartón. Pero después me di cuenta de que para ti eran más que mi mirada objetiva, me diste a leer algunos de tus libros favoritos... existen otros como yo, eso fue lo que pensé después de leer el primero. Y me maravillaba que pudieses volver tangibles todas tus fantasías... envidiaba mucho de ti aquello. _

Ahora si estaba sumida en verdadera oscuridad, sentía alrededor suyo los brazos de alguien.

-Minamino? – preguntó escuchando varias veces el eco de su voz.

-...no. – escucho en su oreja, ahora sentía una respiración cerca de su rostro.

-...es usted Kein? – preguntó con un escalofrío, sintiendo todo el cuerpo de Kein aferrado al de ella.

_Y había sido por ella que había leído por primera vez un libro completo que no fuera un manual de alguna maquinaria. _

_...pero ella no había creído en él..._

-soy yo, Hyo. – dijo con una voz que moría.

-...pensé que ya estaba muerta, no creí que los efectos dentro de la torre terminaran así. – no podía ver nada... pero se dio cuenta de que simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados.

-si ni si quiera creíste en mí... como vas a poder creer en lo que tu haces?

Hyo abrió grande los ojos, Kein estaba frente a ella, y ella estaba atrapada entre sus brazos. No sabía que hacer, no había libro que leyera que la preparase para aquella situación. Miró con una leve desesperación a los lados, veía mucha gente caminando, ambos estaban tendidos en el piso.

-...qué relación..? – era una mala idea contradecirle - ...a veces en quienes más cuesta creer es en uno mismo. Sin importar cuanto te lo repiten y te lo comprueban los demás. Tú no crees en los demás, y sabes que ellos tampoco creen en ti, por eso sufres tanto.

-no es cierto – sus brazos cerraron en un tirante y ahogante abrazo, Hyo liberó un grito ahogado al perder aire y escuchar como crujían sus huesos. – yo creo en ellos, ellos son los que no creen en mí. – hablaba, siempre, susurrándole al oído.

"que alguien me ayude" pensaba Hyo, estaba segura de que funcionaria, todo lo que pensaban, todo lo que deseaban aparecía en el libro... era posible que alguien estuviese leyendo y la ayudase.

Con cada respiración en espacio en su caja torácica disminuía, la presión de Kein nunca terminaría.

Vio de pronto algo extraño entre todas las piernas que pasaban, los zapatos brillantes de cuero negro de un hombre estaban detenidos frente a ellos, trato de levantar la mirada suplicante, y vio un impecable frac negro con líneas blancas, una inmaculada camisa blanca adornada con un elegante rosetón de raso negro. Era un hombre de edad, y fumaba algo que dejaba un cinta fantasma de elegantes formas.

-usted debería saber, señorita, que en esta zona nada la puede ayudar. – el caballero golpeó a Kein levemente, el piso se abrió llevándoselo mientras continuaba el abrazo sobre sí mismo. -...si pregunta por que no lo dejó aquí, es por que no murió. Acompáñeme. – el hombre la ayudo, y entre la cuidad que parecía una acuarela sin terminar, donde todo era claro y sin definirse y de un color sepia, caminaba gente, como por la vereda de la cuidad. Pero ninguno hacía lo normal, faltaban los detalles de aquel que espera mirando la hora, la mujer que lee por ahí, las personas apuradas, los que discuten, incluso el ladrón. Todos caminaban bajo el mismo ritmo, lento, como si no tuviesen muchas fuerzas... sus brazos colgaban firmes a los lados, en un leve balanceo...

-Albah... – allí estaba su hermana caminando a lo lejos, llevando la caja a su espalda con la nanigata de la familia. El hombre la detuvo.

-...lamentablemente ella si está muerta. Y creo que lo sabe muy bien. Mmm... – miró a su alrededor – lamentablemente, no puede ilusionarse con nadie que esté aquí, todos ya pasaron al otro lado, los que ve son solo los archivos... a usted le dicen "La escritora"...

-...eso me han dicho.

-puede descansar – le dijo el caballero con una sonrisa sincera. – yo le aseguro que usted no es la escritora.

-...pero que al principio de todo estuviese en la habitación del libro no significa nada?

-la escritora o escritor tiene que _llegar_... no _aparecer_. – dijo riendo.

-...eso... me hace sentir un tanto vacía. – miró el piso... buscando cada pequeño detalle sin hacerlo realmente.

-yo creo que también debe de sentirse decepcionada, su papel de importancia en todo esto ya no es como antes. Pero le puedo asegurar, que si la persona que sea el personaje que estoy esperando es despreciable, haré algo de papeleo... – hizo una pausa, y abrió una puerta cercana; daba a la torre – usted podría haber sido la escritora, pero ya era una escritora antes de venir, escriba lo que usted quiera, no lo que debe escribir... debe tener un montón de ideas empolvadas – le extendió la mano a Hyo, y se estrecharon un momento – que tengas un buen día Hyo.

-que tenga un buen día señor.

Y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

Noa de pronto se había dejado caer en el llanto, Sorento seguía caminando entre las puertas cargando, sin flaquear, a su hermana. En ese momento habían vuelto a la torre.

-...déjame respirar un poco, y podré caminar. – dijo Noa apretando el brazo de su hermano.

Sin palabras, Sorento obedeció sin soltar la mano de Noa.

-Laine.

-...lo lamento por ella. – susurró Sorento.

-salgamos pronto de aquí, por favor. Así será menos lo que tendrán que esperar los demás.

-...parece que nunca dejaremos de tener este estilo de vida.

Noa hizo un gesto muy similar a una sonrisa; era una sonrisa movida por el dolor.

Al avanzar, llegaron a una sala nueva, al pisar empezaron a seguir una curva; el piso era negro brillante, acrílico, surcado por surcos. Esperaron que los llevara a alguna parte, pero al parecer no había ningún tipo de desplazamiento en ello.

Estaban sobre un vinilo gigante. Un vinilo gigante sin aguja alguna que le hiciese cantar. De pronto la aguja respondió a este llamado, y en el enorme brazo negro entre un par de cables lograron ver una puerta. Frente a esta oportunidad, obviamente aprovecharon.

A la siguiente puerta se encontraron con la _creme de la creme_; aquella grieta en el cielo ya había avanzado más allá del horizonte.

* * *

Era una persona normalmente taciturna, desabrida sería la palabra exacta. No había mucho en él que llamase la atención, quizás era una más de las personas que no parecían encajar bien dentro de un campo de batalla, pero sí con una biblioteca o cyber café, sin muchos temas de conversación triviales, si no más bien cerrados como la caja de un disco duro defectuoso. Su conocimiento estaba lleno de papel, y no existía otra cosa en su mente a parte de una lista infinita de textos de cientos de temas y el teclado de memoria en cinco formatos distintos... conocimiento, conocimiento y más conocimiento.

Era una persona práctica.

...claro, refiriéndose al tipo de persona que sabe cuando escapar, quizás la palabra adecuada sea _inteligente_.

Cuando encontró una puerta que parecía ser segura, y calculando las posibilidades, decidió que no tendría que preocuparse mientras se mantuviese escondido, y se moviese como tenía planeado. Tampoco había que pensar que nadie lograría llegar a la misma puerta que él; incluso después de una tiempo la cantidad de frecuencia en la que entraban a la habitación aumentaba junto con las veces que él tenía que esconder su posición moviéndose. Llegado cierto momento se perdió.

La sala, extensa y muy negra, estaba llena de estos carteles publicitarios que la gente pone afuera de sus locales con la forma de una mujer o un hombre en tamaño natural, todos se deslizaban en series lógicas sobre rieles de formas cambiantes hasta muy lejos.

Como racional que era, no entró en pánico cuando dejó de reconocer la posición de los rieles en el piso... recorrió siguiendo un solo riel, esperando que quizás le llevase a algún tipo de terminal; _no puede ser infinito_, pensaba.

De pronto vio un cartel, entre toda esa gente hermosa, seductora y estereotípica, un hombre de lo más común sosteniendo un libro. De elegante tuxedo, brillantes zapatos y pose impecable... no había lógica en utilizar a una persona así para un spot publicitario. Cada vez que lo perdía de vista y lo volvía a ver su pose cambiaba, perturbante, guardaba el libro, se arreglaba el gorro, revisaba el lustre de sus zapatos, y de pronto empezaba a hacer gestos;

"_tú puedes.._

_botarme..._

_e irte... _

_lejos..."_

Era increíblemente interesante, y la figura de pronto levantó los brazos, para después apuntar su riel.

Él corrió casi sin aire, pues su condición física era pésima, y botó la figura... pero el riel salió disparado, se lanzó hacía el piso y se tomó con las manos del pequeño carril... su velocidad era vertiginosa, y hacía que se despidiesen volando las figuras en su camino, las rueditas de los carteles atropellados salían volando un par de metros, para después caer y desparramar brillantes tornillos en el negro piso. Los carteles con sus caras sonrientes creaban una ola que se elevaba sin peso, como cartas lanzadas hacia el techo...

Las manos dolían mucho, pero él creía que dolería más soltarse y salir despedido como toda esa "gente".

Sonó la larga bocina de un tren; ya llegaban a la estación, una estación hecha de papel doblado. Pero pasó tan rápido que la estación voló ligera por sobre los carteles, el camino siguió por la dirección en la que iba la estación sin dejar de hacer volar las imágenes, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y él salió despedido en la misma dirección. Valoraba mucho su propia integridad física, y entre todo ese papel al que se aproximaba logró ver una puerta, junto los brazos a su cuerpo para ganar velocidad, y justo cuando todo parecía caer se tomó de una bolita de papel que hacía de manilla... la puerta se estrelló contra el piso y se abrió, quedando escondida entre toda aquella contaminación publicitaria, chirriando abierta a un cielo naranja.

Era como si la puerta de la que había venido antes se hubiese transformado a sí misma en cuarta dimensión, y con personajes no estereotípicos... pero pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que eran todas esas personas, a muchas las conocía. Dio un uso exhaustivo a su imaginación para más o menos atenerse a la idea de que significaban esas personas allí.

Examinó las calles de colores acuarelados y difusos, Pronto notó una casa diferente, una casa que se veía firme y bien enfocada entre todo aquella imagen. Sin dudar un instante se dirigió a ella, y sin si quiera tocar a la puerta entró para encontrarse con Togashi.

Togashi estaba envuelto en una cinta brumosa de humo, y lo observaba examinándolo detalle a detalle.

-no vas a preguntar nada? –consultó botando parte de la ceniza del puro.

-...estoy pensando por que empezar... para estar seguro. – dijo con una voz muy suave.

-lastimosamente no tengo el libro...

-...- el joven observó el escritorio y la pila de papeles que se salían de los cajones – creo que no lo necesitare.

-tu mente funciona rápido. Y bien, señor Christian, que hará primero?

-deja de interrumpirme con tus preguntas... estoy pensando.

Christian se arregló su camisa lentamente, arremangó las mangas, se echó el cabello hacía atrás, y sacó con sutileza un estuche de lentes de su bolsillo, del que saco su contenido lógico y les dio el uso debido.

-...listo? tiene una manera de pensar extraña. Sabe?

-silencio por favor... – le indicó mientras tomaba asiento, como si fuese una especie de ritual.

Togashi se echó a reír un instante, Christian le lanzó una bola de papel para que callase. Pero Togashi continuó entre dientes.

* * *

En cuanto Sorento se vio inmerso en una terrible escena, digna de llamar apocalíptica. Se vio en la obligación de empezar a disparar sin son ni ton. Siempre Noa tras él.

-no es necesario que te muevas, tampoco hay mucho que salvar... – susurró después de unos instantes en que ella parecía debatir entre dejar de resguardarse. – por favor... permítemelo, tu los cuidaste por mucho tiempo. No les debes nada.

Quizás estas palabras crearon el efecto contrario. Entre defender su propia vida y defender a su hermana. Sorento debió de quedarse donde estaba mientras Noa corría atravesando ríos humanos.

A la segunda vez que intento buscarla, ni si quiera trato de mirar a un lado.

Había una gran cantidad de témpanos de hielo con gente dentro. Y ninguno de los que corrían cerca atinaba a sacarlos de allí...

Mientras estuviera la gota de sangre corriendo de su cuerpo, también lo haría la locura.

Poco a poco empezó a calmarse todo...

Un silencio terrible y mortuorio...

Pero no mucho tenía que ver con la muerte aquel silencio. Simplemente todos caían, cerraban los ojos como si de pronto hubiesen decidido que dormirían.

El carmín que pintaba el piso empezó a fluir junto con la nieve derretida... y poco a poco, sin el calor humano, el escena se limpió... como si alguien se hubiese dedicado a darles unas pinceladas blancas.

Pero, así nadie notaba que la mitad del cielo se estaba deslizando. Y la sombra que proyectaba parecía ser demasiado negra.

* * *

A veces suele ocurrir que se terminan los temas para conversar, y muchas veces atinamos lanzar algo para continuar, para terminar con el incomodo silencio que se forma. Pero... parecía que ellos intentaban dejarle eso a la lluvia.

No sabía que sentimientos dejar pasar respecto a los extraños ojos de Kidara. Uno ojos afilados, llenos de unos irises negros con un sutil fulgor rojo.

La conexión se rompió, ella miró al piso e indecisa se puso los dedos en los labios. Estaba terriblemente confundida.

De esta manera no tenía que ver el color que había tomado Kurapika y confundirse aún más...

"_...no es momento para esto..."_ se repetía, luchando contra un acelerado latido, la imprecisión de sus manos temblorosas y alguna que otra hormona. Le avergonzaba aún el hecho de que en el fondo, quizás, reaccionaba así por que era algo que deseaba. Sabía que en aquella situación... fluiría...

...sacudió la cabeza frente a esa idea.

Kidara volvió a poner atención sobre él. Como conociendo algo nuevo, Kurapika no pudo esquivar sus dedos que iban a sus labios. Como si doliese, permitió esto, cerrando los ojos. Pero finalmente sintiéndolo.

La ropa se empezaba a teñir.

Pero lo ignoró. Por primera vez lo olvido, y no lo notó. Había algo que quería repetir, algo que era un hecho que había pasado, un hecho que ambos al parecer habían olvidado. Y era cierto, ya no recordaba aquella sensación.

Sin darse cuenta delineó los pequeños labios de Kidara con sus dedos, y lentamente, siguiendo el susurro de la lluvia hizo que ella lograba comprender aquella sensación en sus labios.

Sabía esa reacción, sabía que ella no reaccionaria. No sabía si odiaba o gustaba de esa extraña cualidad que había adquirido (o perdido) Kidara con el tiempo, era una extraña fantasía que ella se quedase así, abierta a lo que él quisiese hacer.

Era demasiado perverso para Kurapika hacer algo así.

Pasó sus manos lentamente, en ese beso simple, desde los hombros, los brazos a la cintura. Dudo unos instantes, y sus manos se cerraron en un abrazo que rompió el beso.

Disfrutó ese instante, ese instante de tenerla, de sentirla, prácticamente piel y piel. Sus curvas, su tibieza...

Sintió algo más denso que el agua, e increíblemente caliente.

Y se dejó caer de rodillas. Kidara lo miró desde arriba.

-perdona... – susurró. La sangre fluyó rápido y sólo quedaron algunas manchas en la túnica de Kidara, nada más.

-...no... no pasa nada... – dudosa se acercó y lo estrecho contra sí. Con una sonrisa poco común en ella.

Kurapika lo encontró irónico... el que comprendía sus sentimientos y no supiera que hacer. Y ella que los desconocía, y se dejaba llevar por algo distinto... entre incomprensión y comprensión algo debe haber, más allá del desentendimiento.

...Y en ese momento, realmente le pareció un ángel.

* * *

Horo-horo hacía más de un rato se había ido de vuelta al cuarto en blanco. Se fue con una sonrisa inmensa, como para darle algo a Reese y a Ann... y de alguna manera lo logró.

Ambos decidieron quedarse en la torre, se sentaron en las divisiones invisibles entre piso y piso. El cielo en la cumbre... era difícil saber si amanecía o atardecía.

En unos momentos sintieron un gran golpe, algunos ladrillos de piedra se movieron sin soltar polvo. Ambos ni se inmutaron.

-si se terminara aquí, no me importaría – dijo Ann.

-a mí si. – dijo con una cara, sinceramente, triste.

-no hay nada que me debas.

-no me refería a eso. Aún me quedan Ai, Morvern e Ishii. Tú también me quedas.

-serán un grupo divertido, conozco mucho menos de lo que Laine hizo a cualquiera de ellos... no me mires así, realmente no se que hacer.

-hagamos una apuesta. Te quiero en mi banda a cualquier costo.

-no me gusta como suena banda.

-hablo en serio, banda, banda de música. – Ann lo miró sin entender.

-no lo sé. De pronto se me ocurrió. Con descargar un poco de tus emociones en papel, y con algo de imaginación podríamos hacer buenas canciones.

-me parece una idea cursi y fuera de lugar. - y después de un instante rió. – no es mala idea. Tener una existencia un poco más normal... – vio algo en dirección a la cúspide. Algo caía... un cuerpo, de un hombre caía rompiendo la barrera invisible que se formaba entre los pisos. Se quitaron del camino, mas cuando el cuerpo se acercó la fuerza con la que caía los arrastro con ellos. En el trayecto cayeron una par más de personas.

Al llegar al final por medios propios de cada uno evitaron una fea caída. A Reese se le iluminaron los ojos al encontrarse con Ai.

-por favor... – susurraba ella mientras lo mantenía alejado con sus brazos extendidos. – no soy tan tonta para arriesgarme a morir aquí. Hola, chica.

Ann le sonrió. Junto a ellos también había caído una chica de cabello de color extraño. La chica se miró primero la ropa, y después sus zapatos destrozados.

-rayos... quién fue la lumbrera que cayó? – preguntó, los tres no esperaban encontrarse con Clef.

No hubo momento para comentarle nada, otra persona allí era Kein.

Ai hizo reventar un globo de goma de mascar.

-...que alegría verlos – exclamó Kein.

Reese estaba muy tenso. Era imposible negar el miedo que inspiraba el aura de Kein. El color del cabello de Clef se volvió gris.

Kein hizo un único movimiento, quizás nada peligroso. Pero Reese se lanzó a atacarlo... Kein salió despedido varios metros hasta quedar incrustado en la pared.

Otro temblor.. Kein cayó al piso.

-que te pasa?? – le preguntó Ann alterada. Reese la sujeto bien para que no fuese en ayuda de Kein.

-él... debemos escapar de él.

-...Ann, digamos que él es responsable de muchas cosas - aclaró Ai.

-ya me lo imaginaba – dijo Clef. – no tengo intenciones de enfrentarme con nadie. Hasta que lo encuentre a él. – los mitones de Clef crecieron hasta amarrarse de varios pisos de arriba, y desapareció al otro lado del disco de piedra.

-ella es inteligente... creo que yo también... – infló un globo muy grande, y se preparó para saltar sobre él. Ann desinfló el globo son sus miembros metálicos. – que te pasa? Si querías venir también te hubieras subido y ya.

-no es eso. Recuerdas la clausuras del trato? – Ai se apresuró a observar Reese.

-claro que sí.

Ocurría de nuevo aquello, para otras ocasiones habían contado con ayuda de más amigos, pero ahora estaban sólo ellas.

-...me pone nerviosa... – susurró Ai sacándose la boina y guardándola en su bolsillo.

-...de las que cosas de las que te preocupas...

-la verdad es que no me preocuparía que matara a Kein. – Ann no respondió, ambas se alistaron por lo lados de Reese y Kein.

_A veces me siento frustrado... y simplemente me siento mal, decepcionado. _

_Otras veces me siento nervioso, _

_Otras tengo miedo..._

_Pero no siempre entro en furia, quizás cuando se mezclan demasiadas cosas, y no las puedo controlar me dan ganas de cerrar los ojos, y detenerme un momento, por que ya no puedo más. No otra vez. _

Con movimientos bruscos Reese se quitó las argollas como si fuesen de papel. Tintinearon un par de veces en el piso.

No había nada de artístico en la manera de luchar de ambos, golpes iban y venían, de manera precisa y práctica. El ambiente era muy tenso, ambos tenían una sensación escondida dentro de sus auras, algo profundo, e intimo.

_Solía quejarme mucho cuando era más joven. Cuando me fui de ese lugar me di cuenta de todo lo que había perdido. Y todo lo que quería era irme de sus manos. Pero de alguna manera siempre se empeñaron y lograron mantenerme con ellos. No era para ellos alguna complicación el lograr aquello. _

_Me perdí a mí mismo con Haku. _

_No sabía si odiar o amar a Ross. _

_Y no sabía hasta que punto era lo que yo quería... quizás no quería nada de aquello, y me arrepiento. _

_Es divertido cuando te influyen mucho los gustos de los demás al comprar algo y una vez que haz adquirido este nuevo articulo, ya no te gusta. Una vez que estas sólo, te das cuenta de que simplemente le gustaba a los demás, no a ti._

Ann y Ai no tenían ocasión de acercarse.

Hacía más de un año. Les habían encargado a todos que no se acercasen demasiado a Reese, pero ellas ya estaban demasiado cerca. E hicieron un trato, si Reese entraba en cierto estado, en que su aura estallara de manera anormal había que detenerlo.

Ocurrió unas veces, y siempre estuvieron juntos, muchos amigos. Ahora no quería decir que ya no lo fueran... pero así, juntos no tenían miedo.

Era una promesa, había que detenerlo; siempre.

Llegado un momento, Reese logró tomar por la cabeza a Kein, estrellarlo contra el piso y tomarlo por la garganta. Pero en ningún momento presionó.

Empezó a susurrar, no se comprendía nada. Después de unos momentos, habló con esfuerzo.

-me preguntó que te habrá pasado. Que clase de infancia tuviste. Y por qué eres tan débil... yo pensaba que yo era débil. Pero creo que no es así, yo al menos puedo confiar, y creo conocer a mis amigos.

_Si, y una vez que estás sólo deseas no estarlo más. Y muchas veces no importan tanto las autenticidades, mientras puedas estar rodeado... rodeado de quienes? _

_Son personas que a la larga se irán. No serán nunca permanentes. _

_Es como si te estuvieras en un parque con semillas, las aves vienen, y cuando se acaban las semillas se van. A veces alguna esperan por más y se quedan. Pero es por las semillas. No por ti. _

Kein reía con la cara llena de lágrimas. Y le había roto una mano a Reese.

Reese salió despedido y fue agarrado por Ann y Ai.

Kein se tiraba el cabello, y gritaba muy fuerte, como con intención de romper su garganta.

_Siempre estaba preocupado. Siempre de la gente a mi alrededor, y confiaba en ellos. A pesar de todo... todo. El humano es maligno, mas bien el adulto puede ser maligno, el desalmado y el tonto también. No puedes confiar ciegamente, las personas suelen traicionar... _

_Pero yo confiaba en promesas nunca hechas. _

_Y siempre estaba pendiente, siempre trataba de escuchar más allá. _

_En realidad no confiaba en nadie. _

-Haku! Ya... no... por favor Ross... – decía ya con la garganta destrozada y una voz gutural.

_Y habían aves que me encantaban. Sabes? Me arrepiento de haberlas acercado de esa manera. Pero ya lo había echado a perder. _

_Y nunca habrá una igual a la otra..._

_Tampoco estaba la opción de volver atrás y llamarlas a de otra manera. De una manera más autentica. _

-estoy bien... – musitó Reese. – es sólo que él me enferma. No lo pude evitar. Tampoco le puedo ganar.

-...yo creo que no será ningún problema. Claro mientras lo dejemos y él se quede aquí.

-...después de todo es su _culpa..._ – culminó Ann. Trató de tomar el brazo de Reese para ayudarlo... pero Reese la miraba con algo muy parecido a la ira.

-que dijiste? – le interrogó.

Los ruidos de Kein se habían detenido.

-...sabes? yo no sé si quería. No sabía si quería que yo quisiera. Pero hay honores de paso... no, no me estás entendiendo... por que no te mueres y ya? Si me dejas a la mitad todo sería mejor... iba en lo de que me estás culpando, señorita Eluria.

-por favor... escapen – rogó Reese. – creo que está en su límite.- explicó.

-que alguien me explique que le pasa. – dijo Ai sin soltarlo.

-...Reese no hay a donde escapar. No sientes el piso?.

El piso se movía, insistentemente. No lo estaban notando claramente por la presión del aura de Kein y la de Reese.

Kein se acercaba.

-...no importa, ustedes podrán sobrevivir aunque esta cosa se destruya. Pero a él no sobrevivirán. – le dijo y con sonrisa, una autentica esta vez -...por favor.

-y tu?? – le gritó Ann – entonces acaso tu vas a sobrevivir?!

-...pues claro. Ustedes viven yo vivo, así de simple.

Otro temblor.

Reese se abalanzó contra Kein.

Ai se tomó de la mano con Ann, se puso la boina y la mantuvo apretada a su cabeza con la mano. Infló un globo de goma de mascar, y al reventar se llevó a Ann con ella.

-REESEEEEE!!

Un impulso invisible empujó a Reese.

Kein simplemente lo miró fijo. De pronto aparecieron varias heridas.

-siempre me dio curiosidad saber cual era tu hatsu. – dijo Reese limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

-...yo te entrené... no, tú lo entrenaste. Quítate! - a pesar de que Kein estuviese en constante debate, luchaba perfectamente. -...debo dejarle claro a la señorita Eluria de que esta hablando.

-quieras o no es tú culpa. Si lo miras de manera objetiva es así.

-yo nunca quise... yo sí quise.

_Y de pronto era tan confuso, compraba cosas que no me gustaba. Me acostaba con una mujer que aborrecía... sentía cosas que me abrumaban y mareaban por que no las quería sentir. Simplemente no estaban dentro de la lógica de mi cuerpo. A veces escogía cosas que yo quería, decía cosas que yo quería, hacía lo que YO quería, y algo punzaba en mi interior..._

-sabes? Ya me canse – dijo de pronto Kein. – hazme un favor, córtame la cabeza, me esta molestando mucho.

Reese se impresionó en un principio. Extendió los brazos y una masa de plumas negras se levantó tras él.

-espera... mejor lo hago yo.

_Estoy ya tan cansado. _

-ah... mi hatsu... te mostraré como es mi hatsu. Se supone que te daba curiosidad, no? Yo imagino, y se hace. – paso sus dedos por su garganta... y su cabeza rodó por el piso.

_Y por todas esas cosas que ocurrieron, creo que por que fui muy débil y ciego, no los quise ver más. Quise que no se levantaran nunca más de sus camas, ni iniciaran sus días nuevamente. Por que dormidos de alguna manera eran otros seres, todos se veían muy parecidos y mágicamente ninguno se veía malvado. Era algo más placentero para todos, incluso para la hermana que nos cuidaba. _

_...naturalmente era muy niño como para comprender lo que había hecho. _

_Esta persona vino, y me sacó de mi llanto. Y todo lo que decía lo cumplía, era una persona extraña que gustaba de mis extraños poderes. _

_Un día notó que no podía controlarlos ya, que había sobrepasado un límite. Y me ayudo con ello, me ayudo a encontrar amigos... por que él nunca fue mi amigo._

_Ya las hecho de menos..._

* * *

"_Hay un agujero en una isla. Y si lo miras desde arriba, desde hace varias horas que gente en su interior, recorriendo las puerta que hay al interior de sus pisos. _

_Pero desde hace un rato ya casi no hay movimiento. _

_Detuve momentos importantes, detuve momentos decisivos, detuve el culmino de una larga historia. Detuve el amor, el odio, el miedo, la desesperación, la avaricia, el deseo... pero sólo lo detuve, en unos instantes, y tan fácil como apretar el botón de "play" en un control remoto, todo continuará. _

_Como verán detuve a Muren, allí donde el cielo se parte. _

_Como el autor, de momento siento que debo de paralizar un momento el caos. Quizás no sólo paralizarlo, si no que terminarlo. _

_Pero el orden natural de las cosas, y las convicciones de cada persona me lo impide. Estoy echando a la basura mucho esfuerzo. _

_...¿qué hacer?... es tentador todo lo que puede ocurrir para la pluma de un escritor. En esta torre los factores agregables son muchísimos. _

_Pero..._

_Pero. Estoy tratando con personas reales, no puedo hacer las cosas a mi sentido estético. Debo decir que me tienta mucho saber que pasaría si Haku tuviera un vuelco en este instante que Kein ha muerto. O si Reese de pronto perdiera el control y se liberara ese extraño poder del que hasta Haku teme. Si despierto a Muren y dejo a todos los demás seguir dormitando, estoy seguro de lo que ella hará. _

_Tragedia, tragedia, tragedia… _

_La belleza de la desesperación humana. ¿Porqué me es bella? Por que va más allá de lo cotidiano, el proceso de cómo alguien se vuelve loco... esa mente que se va muy lejos de nuestra ética. _

_...así, estoy sonando también como loco. _

_También podría escribir que se cumplan todos sus deseos y que se termine todo esto. Por algo se supone que estoy aquí. _

_Ah! Claro, el libro. Por algunos medios que conseguí a sentarme en este escritorio tengo el libro en mis manos, y tengo la pluma también. Recuerden que todo esta detenido, bueno todos están en OFF. Hasta que yo dé la siguiente orden no habrá cinética alguna. Me tomó mi tiempo en escribir esto, por que quiero que mi huella quede, aunque sea ínfima, en este extenso libro. Para que cuando lo desempolven alguien aprecie mis letras, aunque bajo estas circunstancia no son muy sutiles._

_Pues claro, este libro es la causa y la solución a todos los problemas, así como el alcohol. Y como con esas va y viene, y hace tanto problema entre la gente, haremos algo interesante, que yo sé que puede hacer... _

_No, no voy a hacer que pierdan la memoria. Eso no me agrada, es como lo que Kein deseaba. El vacío que causa ese tipo de final no me gusta, la pena que causa. _

_Haremos algo más interesante. _

_Déjame reír un instante, claro que esto no lo vas a ver de mi mano. _

_Por que a partir de aquí, mis instrucciones serán borradas." _

* * *

Ann y Ai seguían subiendo. De pronto Ann vio la goma de mascar de Ai caer. Al mirarla notó su cara de impresión y un cielo nublado.

-qué demonios...? – sin poder resistirse, y con suma delicadeza ambas separándose se perdieron entre las nubes.

Mientras, Reese se lanzaba a un lado para evitar un escombro, rodó por el pasto nuevo colina abajo.

Gritaban "un, dos, tres" y cuando soltaron a Gon, no lo vieron más. Ni Kurama vio más a Killua, horrorizado, Killua se vio en frente de las siete puertas de su casa.

Kurama iba camino al instituto, por la calle veía a Hyo salir asustada corriendo de se casa, y la llamó.

Gon parpadeó varias veces al ver las flores de la tumba de la madre de Konta.

Cloud trató de buscar a algún enemigo, pero su tensión murió al ver a una niña mirarlo desde la ventana de la Iglesia.

Alaniz iba por Venecia cargando a Kris en su espalda.

Se quejó a gritos, Clef otra vez se había perdido en el bosque.

Leorio escuchaba campanadas y el sonido de las olas.

Yukina dejó caer perlas de sus ojos al ver un paisaje con nieve nueva y azulada.

Keiko cayó escalera abajo.

Yusuke se quemó con una tetera en medio de su sala de estar. Su madre se había ido sin apagarla.

Hiei dormía en el único árbol del parque.

Zera observó que había olvidado cerrar la jaula de sus serpientes en el laboratorio, los frascos llenos de polvo y justo cuando el invernadero se estaba regando. Las plantas habían crecido mucho.

Ishii observaba el pavimento, el camino, esperando que volviese a aparecer con su abrigo gastado.

Morvern despertó con los rayos de sol entre las puertas del vagón. Iba de polizón.

Horo-horo dejó que el verde llenara sus ojos.

Anna veía televisión, Yoh cocinaba. Y alguien llegaba a casa.

Ren observó que las cadenas de la celda estaban demasiado oxidadas, tendría que pedir que las cambiaran.

Kan recordó algo de dinero escondido en un baño público.

Ivonne esperaba su turno para que la peinasen para el show.

Kouichi caminaba la larga escalera hasta la biblioteca.

Kenzo acababa de ordenar un ramen.

Bardiel contestaba el teléfono de la empresa telefónica.

Maya tropezaba con un paciente al doblar hacía tratamiento intensivo...

Garnet tropezaba con la maqueta que había dejado a medio hacer en su departamento.

Sakura subía el ascensor.

Takashi lanzaba por la ventana su laptop.

Chii se caía al agua.

Kay pone blancos los ojos.

Feitan se preguntaba por que demoraban tanto los otros.

Noa en medio de una clara laguna. Sorento sonrió.

* * *

_De manera brumosa, todo el mundo. Son muchos para verlos a todos, a todos donde están en este instante. Me pregunto que harán... me da muchísima curiosidad... _

Christian cerró el libro, y lanzó la pluma sobre la mesa.

-conforme?

-claro, ahora sólo falta que yo me vaya.

-puedo arreglar eso. Cerraste el libro, estás seguro de que escribiste todo lo necesario?

-conozco las clausuras, después de un uso tal, el libro vence. Me parece una buena idea que sea desechable.

-piensa que algo escrito por ti está ahí.

-es un decir. Puedo irme por la puerta de atrás? – Togashi se quedó mirándolo – sí, sí escribí fin.

Togashi disfrutó lo que quedaba de su cigarro, antes de que se apagase la luz...

**_Fin._**

* * *


	25. Epilogo

Kay no decía nada respecto al comportamiento de su hermana, Takashi rogaba por enésima vez que se la quitase de encima

En vez de un garaje, estaban en el hall de un castillo. Y no era para grabar ningún video clip. Una batería segura y estruendosa, contra una guitarra que fallaba acordes a cada instante, y los gritos.

"...es bemol, Ai vas MUY rápido... Reese, por dios, cuantas veces hemos hablado el punto de cuando debes aplicarle al pedal?... no me vengas con esa cara, ya no estás en el orfanato!!... mañana llega Ishii, y si él llega, de seguro que llega pronto Morvern, y no tenemos nada."

"Como si fuera tan importante mostrárselo a esos dos. Ambos no estarán muy pendientes de nosotros si no les hablamos... a veces me pregunto si son... bueno, recordemos viejos tiempos, y tráeme ese termo. Si, Reese, es té de pasto... sé más hombre, hombre. No te puedes quedar ahí sonriendo siempre y conformadote, te estoy hinchando las bolas para que reacciones como dios manda..."

Era una alegre cacofonía.

_Solía llorar mucho cuando estábamos juntos,_

_Por que era cobarde._

_Y juntaba todas mis lágrimas para poder canjear tú sonrisa. _

_Pero cada día el pago era menos... _

_Hasta que cuando se apagó tu sonrisa, tu también lo hiciste._

_Que tonto de mi parte,_

_Sin tu sonrisa, es como si no fueras nadie para mí... _

_Las personas no están echas solamente de lo que te puedan dar. _

_Un día, llegó el titiritero,_

_Y te llevó para su show. _

_Para mí fue el peor de mí vida, _

_Y el final más trágico de la historia. _

_Y ahí noté que eras mucho más de lo que creía._

_Eras la línea que mantenía mi cordura y mi felicidad,_

_Y lloré aún más cuando te fuiste._

_Pero hoy ya no más..._

_Aunque me queden lágrimas, _

_Por que como siempre competí contra ti,_

_Hice una apuesta contra ti._

_Veamos quien llora más después de esta canción._

* * *

-por supuesto que mi madre estaba enojada, casi apuñala a Karuto. Y eso me molestó... Y aunque Irumi se pusiera en la puerta me fui...- Killua rió orgulloso. Mito san soltó el tenedor y la abuela tosió. – quién sabe que pasaba? Nunca me había costado tan poco mover las puertas. Incluso después de la sala de torturas. Pero de todas formas, tengo que volver el fin de semana a un trabajo familiar... así que le dije a papá que...

Gon escuchaba atento a cada palabra, casi un mes que no hablaba con Killua. Y hacía una semana que Leorio pasaba sus vacaciones de la universidad por isla ballena. Dormía mucho, confiaba en poder reponerse de tantas noches en vela.

* * *

Al avión continuaba allí, y el cielo se veía extraño. Tal como recordaba. Recorrió el mismo camino, del desierto a una carretera, donde al final de ella no había ya ningún coliseo. Siguió un poco más, según le decía su memoria, y encontró una cuidad llena de luces, con maquinas siempre trabajando, esperando a que llegase la gente. Las máquinas empolvadas, los pasteles resquebrajados en las vitrinas, y las ropas descoloridas al sol.

Esta vez recorrió sin rumbo, sin esperar encontrar nada. Tampoco sentía cosa alguna.

Vio algo que no creyó nunca que se mantuviese allí, las altas rejas, y las paredes de concreto cubiertas de hiedra. Abrió las rejas chirriantes, la hiedra había crecido bastante por sobre. Entre las lápidas, y las esculturas esperó encontrar un halito de rojo. Pero todo era demasiado gris. Siguió recorriendo con algo de esperanza. Entre sus pasos rápidos, de pronto se devolvió unos pasos. No la había notado.


End file.
